Îãîíü è Ðîçà
by Kitty Olga and Diehl
Summary: Âñåãî ëèøü î÷åðåäíîé íåñ÷àñòíûé ñëó÷àé íà çåëüåâàðåíèè... ïåðåâîä.
1. Åùå îäèí íåñ÷àñòíûé ñëó÷àé íà Çåëüåâàðåí...

Àâòîðû: Abby&Anna (abby@potions-master.com and anne@potions-master.com)

Èñòî÷íèê: http://www.potions-master.com/metrorhos/fireroseindex.html

Ðàçðåøåíèå îò àâòîðîâ èìååòñÿ

Äèñêëýéìåð: âñå ïðèíàäëåæèò Ðîóëèíã è Âîðíåð Áðàçåðñ. Íó ìîæåò áûòü èäåÿ ïðèíàäëåæèò àâòîðàì. À ìû òîëüêî èãðàåìñÿ è âñå ýòî ïåðåâîäèì äëÿ âàñ íà ðóññêèé, ïîýòîìó íå îòáèðàéòå ó íàñ ïîñëåäíþþ òàïî÷êó. Îíà ó íàñ è òàê îäíà íà òðåõ.

Ãëàâíûå ãåðîè: Ñíåéï, Ãåðìèîíà

Àðõèâèðîâàíèå: òîëüêî ñ ðàçðåøåíèÿ âñåõ òðåõ ïåðåâîä÷èö – ó íàñ îáÿçàòåëüñòâà ïåðåä àâòîðàìè.

Òàê óæ ïîëó÷èëîñü, ÷òî ìû âçÿëèñü çà ýòîò ïåðåâîä îäíîâðåìåííî âòðîåì. Ïîýòîìó, äàííûé ïåðåâîä - ñâîåãî ðîäà ýêñïåðèìåíò: óäàñòñÿ ëè íàì âòðîåì ñîãëàñîâàííî ñäåëàòü ýòî áûñòðî, êà÷åñòâåííî è êðàñèâî. Íàäååìñÿ, ÷òî óäàñòñÿ.

**×àñòü 1 – Åùå îäèí íåñ÷àñòíûé ñëó÷àé íà Çåëüåâàðåíèè**

Ìû áóäåì ñêèòàòüñÿ ìûñëüþ,   
È â êîíöå ñêèòàíèé ïðèäåì 

_Òóäà, îòêóäà ìû âûøëè,   
È óâèäèì ñâîé êðàé âïåðâûå._

_                               Òîìàñ Ñòåðíç Ýëèîò_

- Ãåðìèîíà, - ïðîøåïòàë Íåâèë. - À ÷òî ìíå äåëàòü òåïåðü? - Ãåðìèîíà ñêîëüçíóëà âçãëÿäîì ïî ñâîåìó ïàðòíåðó íà ïðàêòè÷åñêèõ çàíÿòèÿõ ïî çåëüåâàðåíèþ è ïîñòàðàëàñü ïîäàâèòü ñîáëàçí ïðîñòî çàêàòèòü ãëàçà. Ãîä åùå íå óñïåë íà÷àòüñÿ, à óæå áûëî ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî Íåâèë è â ýòîì ãîäó â Çåëüÿõ ïðåóñïååò íå áîëüøå, ÷åì â ïðåäûäóùèå øåñòü ëåò, õîòÿ, äåéñòâèòåëüíî, íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî ÷òî-íèáóäü ìîæåò èçìåíèòüñÿ, áûëî áû ãëóïî. Êàæåòñÿ, ýòî áóäåò î÷åíü äëèííûé ãîä.

 - Äåñÿòü î÷êîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà, ìèñòåð Ëîíãáîòòîì, - ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà ïðåðâàë åå ìûñëè ñ îáû÷íîé ðåçêîñòüþ. - Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ïîçâîëüòå ìèñòåðó Ëîíãáîòòîìó õîòü ðàç â ãîäó ïîïûòàòüñÿ ñäåëàòü çåëüå ñàìîìó, áåç ÷üåé-ëèáî ïîìîùè. Êîíå÷íî, îæèäàòü, ÷òî îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî äîñòèãíåò óñïåõà, áûëî áû óæå ñëèøêîì, - ÿçâèòåëüíîñòü òîæå íå èçìåíèëàñü, – íî, âîçìîæíî, âñå-òàêè ñòîèò äàòü åìó âîçìîæíîñòü ïîïðîáîâàòü. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê ñîáñòâåííîìó êîòëó, õîòÿ åå ìûñëè âèòàëè ãäå-òî äàëåêî. Îíè íàêîíåö-òî îôèöèàëüíî âàðèëè Ìíîãîñóùåå çåëüå, è åé íå òðåáîâàëîñü óäåëÿòü ñëèøêîì ìíîãî âíèìàíèÿ ñîñòàâó. Íà âòîðîì ãîäó îáó÷åíèÿ â Õîãâàðöå îíà óæå âàðèëà åãî, è äåòàëè ñëèøêîì õîðîøî âðåçàëèñü åé â ïàìÿòü.

Åå âçãëÿä áðîäèë ïî êàáèíåòó, èíîãäà ïðàçäíî çàäåðæèâàÿñü íà äðóãèõ ñòóäåíòàõ, ïîêà åå çåëüå äîõîäèëî äî êîíäèöèè êèïåíèÿ. Ëåòíèå êàíèêóëû è åå âîñåìíàäöàòèëåòèå, êàçàëîñü, áûëè â ñîâåðøåííî äðóãîì ñòîëåòèè – îíà èíîãäà çàäóìûâàëàñü, áûë ëè âîîáùå êàêîé-íèáóäü ñìûñë â êàíèêóëàõ: êàê òîëüêî îíè çàêàí÷èâàëèñü, ïîÿâëÿëîñü îùóùåíèå, ÷òî èõ è íå áûëî. Òà æå ðóòèíà, òå æå ëþäè è íè÷åãî îñîáåííî íîâîãî.

Ãåðìèîíà âèäåëà, ÷òî Íåâèë ñòðàøíî ïûòàåòñÿ ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ - îí äàæå ÷òî-òî øåïòàë ñåáå ïîä íîñ. Îíà óñëûøàëà êàêèå-òî ñòðàííûå ñëîâà è âíåçàïíî ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îí ñåé÷àñ ñäåëàåò î÷åðåäíóþ îøèáêó – åìó íå íàäî áûëî äîáàâëÿòü øêóðêó áóìñëàíãà. Íà ñòàäèè äîáàâëåíèÿ áóìñëàíãà çåëüå äîëæíî áûëî áûòü ñîâñåì íå òîãî öâåòà, êîòîðîãî îíî áûëî ó Íåâèëà. Îíà çàìåòèëà, êàê Íåâèë íåóâåðåííî ïîäíèìàåò ðóêó ñ ïîêðîøåííîé øêóðêîé.

Îíà îñòîðîæíî îãëÿäåëàñü, è, íå çàìåòèâ ðÿäîì Ñíåéïà, ïðîøåïòàëà, - Íåâèë, íå íàäî...

- ×òî íå íàäî, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð? - Åå ñåðäöå óøëî â ïÿòêè. Ðàçóìååòñÿ, îíà íå óâèäåëà Ñíåéïà – îí âåäü ñòîÿë ïðÿìî çà íåé.

- Íó æå, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ïîæàëóéñòà, ïîäåëèòåñü è ñ íàìè òåì, ÷òî âû õîòåëè ñîîáùèòü Ëîíãáîòòîìó. ß óâåðåí, ýòî æèçíåííî íåîáõîäèìàÿ èíôîðìàöèÿ

Ãåðìèîíà óñòàâèëàñü íà ñâîé êîòåë, îò÷àÿííî ïûòàÿñü ïðèäóìàòü îïðàâäàíèå, íî ïîñëåäíÿÿ ñåêóíäà ðàçìûøëåíèé îêàçàëàñü ëèøíåé

- Ï-ïðîôåññîð, ýòî ÿ..

- Ìîë÷èòå, Ëîíãáîòòîì. Åñëè ìåíÿ çàèíòåðåñóåò âàøå ìíåíèå, ÿ âàñ ñïðîøó.

Ñëåäóþùèå ìãíîâåíèÿ ïðîòÿíóëèñü, êàê ïëåíêà çàìåäëåííîãî êèíî. Ïîçæå Ãåðìèîíà ìîãëà ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî îíè äëèëèñü êàê ìèíèìóì ÷àñ. Ñíåéï ïðèêðèêíóë íà Ëîíãáîòòîìà, êàê îí ýòî äåëàë ïðàêòè÷åñêè íà êàæäîì óðîêå -  Íåâèë äåðíóëñÿ, óðîíèâ øêóðêó áóìñëàíãà, ïîëåòåâøóþ ïðÿìî â ïëàìÿ ïîä êîòëîì. Ïîñëåäîâàâøèé ôåéåðâåðê çàñòàâèë âñåõ íûðíóòü ïîä ïàðòû â ïîèñêàõ óêðûòèÿ. Íåâèë â óæàñå îòñòóïèë íàçàä, âðåçàâøèñü â áëèæàéøèå ïîëêè.

Âîäîïàä èíãðåäèåíòîâ, ïàäàþùèõ íà ïîë, íà ïàðòû è â êîòåë Íåâèëà êàçàëñÿ íåñêîí÷àåìûì. Ãåðìèîíà óïàëà íà ïîë – åå òîëêíóë è ïðèêðûë ñîáîé Ñíåéï, ïûòàÿñü çàêðûòü åå îò ãàçà, êîòîðûé âûðâàëñÿ èç êîòëà ñ èçìåíåííûì çåëüåì.

Ãåðìèîíà òàê äî êîíöà è íå ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî äàëüøå. Âñå ÷òî îíà çíàëà, ýòî ÷òî âíåçàïíà åå îêàòèëî õîëîäíîé, êàê ëåä, ñìåñüþ, êîòîðàÿ îáîæãëà åå ÷åðåç âñþ åå ìàíòèþ è çàùèùàþùóþ åå ìàíòèþ Ñíåéïà. Õîëîä, êàçàëîñü, íà ñåêóíäó çàìîðîçèë âñå åå ìûñëè è äåéñòâèÿ. Íà êàêîå-òî ìãíîâåíüå îíà ïîòåðÿëà ñîçíàíèå.

Êîãäà îíà îïÿòü ìîãëà âèäåòü, êëàññ êàê-òî ñòðàííî èçìåíèëñÿ, êàê áóäòî îíà ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, ñ äðóãîé òî÷êè. Âîêðóã íåå áûë õàîñ – õîòü çåëüå ðàçáðûçãàëîñü íå î÷åíü äàëåêî, ðàçãðîì, ñîçäàííûé ñòóäåíòàìè, ïûòàþùèìèñÿ çàáðàòüñÿ ïîä ñòîë êàê ìîæíî ñêîðåå, áûë âïå÷àòëÿþùèì. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà âíèç. Ïîòîì çàæìóðèëàñü. Îïÿòü îòêðûëà ãëàçà è ïîñìîòðåëà âíèç.

È îïÿòü óâèäåëà òî æå ñàìîå. Îíà ñìîòðåëà íà ñåáÿ, ïîä... ñîáîé? ×åïóõà êàêàÿ-òî. Íà ñåêóíäó Ãåðìèîíà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî, âîçìîæíî, îíà óìåðëà, è ñåé÷àñ åå äóøà íà÷àëà ïóòåøåñòâîâàòü îòäåëüíî îò òåëà. Ïîäîáíûå èñòîðèè åé âñåãäà êàçàëèñü åðóíäîé, íî, âîçìîæíî, â ýòîì âñå-òàêè áûëà äîëÿ ïðàâäû. Íî âåðíóâøèåñÿ îùóùåíèÿ ïîäñêàçàëè åé, ÷òî ýòà äîãàäêà áûëà íå ñîâñåì âåðíà. Îíà áûëà ïîêà åùå î÷åíü äàæå æèâîé, è õîëîä, êîòîðûé îíà îùóùàëà, ïðîìîêíóâ íàñêâîçü îò âçîðâàâøåãîñÿ çåëüÿ, î÷åíü óáåäèòåëüíî åé ýòî ïîäòâåðæäàë.

Ãåðìèîíà îïÿòü âçãëÿíóëà âíèç, ïûòàÿñü ïîíÿòü, ïî÷åìó îíà âèäèò ïîä ñîáîé ñâîå ñîáñòâåííîå òåëî – òåëî, êîòîðîå ãëÿäåëî íà íåå ñ óæàñîì â ãëàçàõ. Ìåäëåííî, î÷åíü ìåäëåííî, îíà íà÷àëà îñîçíàâàòü, ÷òî æå èìåííî ïðîèçîøëî. Îíà ãëÿäåëà íà ðóêè, äåðæàùèå åå òåëî, è ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî ýòè ðóêè ïðèíàäëåæàò åé. Íî ýòî áûëè íå òå ðóêè, ñ êîòîðûìè îíà ïðîñíóëàñü ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì. Ñèëüíûå èçÿùíûå ïàëüöû, ñ äëèííûìè ñóñòàâàìè. Ýòî áûëè íå åå ðóêè.

Ýòî áûëè ðóêè Ñíåéïà. Îíà äîñòàòî÷íî ÷àñòî âíèìàòåëüíî íàáëþäàëà, êàê îí ãîòîâèò çåëüÿ äëÿ äåìîíñòðàöèè ïåðåä êëàññîì, ÷òîáû óçíàòü ýòè ðóêè. Ó íåå áûëè ðóêè Ñíåéïà... íåò, ïîïðàâèëà îíà ñåáÿ. Ó íåå áûëî òåëî Ñíåéïà.

- Ìäà...- Ãîëîñ òîæå áûë ÷óæîé. Îí çâó÷àë íà îêòàâó íèæå, ÷åì îíà îæèäàëà. Î Áîæå, ýòî áûëî òåëî Ñíåéïà. Ìîçã êàê áóäòî çàñòûë, ïûòàÿñü îñîçíàòü âñå îùóùåíèÿ è íå ñîéòè ñ óìà îò ïðîòèâîðå÷èé. Âîêðóã íåå ñòóäåíòû ïîòèõîíüêó âûëàçèëè èç-ïîä ïàðò, è èç-çà ñòóëüåâ, ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì íàáëþäàÿ çà íåé... íèìè.. ñî ñëèøêîì óæ áîëüøèì ëþáîïûòñòâîì.  Ïîñïåøíûé øåïîò ñîâåðøåííî íåçíàêîìîãî çíàêîìîãî ãîëîñà äîñòèã åå óøåé.

- Ðàñïóñòèòå èõ, - Ãåðìèîíà ìîðãíóëà, óäèâëÿÿñü, íåóæåëè îíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî îáû÷íî ãîâîðèëà òàê ðåçêî è ïðîíçèòåëüíî, ïîêà íå îñîçíàëà, ÷òî îíà, íåò – îí, î ÷åðò, êàê áû òî íè áûëî... 

- Âñå ñâîáîäíû. Åñëè êòî-íèáóäü ïîñòðàäàë – èäèòå â ãîñïèòàëü! - ðÿâêíóëà îíà, íàäåÿñü íà àâòîðèòåò Ñíåéïà è íà òî, ÷òî êëàññ çàõî÷åò ðàçîéòèñü áûñòðåå, ÷åì îíè çàìåòÿò, ÷òî ãîëîñ ìàñòåðà çåëèé íà÷àë ñðûâàòüñÿ.

- Ï-ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, âû õîòèòå, ÷òîáû ÿ îñòàëñÿ è...

- Óáèðàéñÿ, Ëîíãáîòòîì! – ñíîâà ðÿâêíóëà îíà. Íà ýòîò ðàç åé ýòî óäàëîñü íàìíîãî ëåã÷å, è îíà äàæå ïîëó÷èëà íåêîòîðîå óäîâîëüñòâèå îò òîãî, ÷òî ìîãëà ñïîêîéíî ïîñëàòü åãî, íå âîëíóÿñü î åãî ÷óâñòâàõ.

Êëàññ áûñòðî îïóñòåë, ïîòîê ÷åðíûõ ìàíòèé è ðþêçàêîâ áûñòðî èñ÷åç â äâåðÿõ. ×åðåç ñåêóíäó Ãåðìèîíà è Ñíåéï áûëè îäíè â îïóñòåâøåé êëàññíîé êîìíàòå. Ãåðìèîíà ñìîòðåëà, êàê Ñíåéï âûïóòàëñÿ èç èõ ìàíòèé è áûñòðî îòñòóïèë íàçàä. Îí ñëîæèë ðóêè íà ãðóäè, è ìãíîâåííî íà åãî ëèöå ïîÿâèëîñü âûðàæåíèå çàìåøàòåëüñòâà, êàê òîëüêî îí îñîçíàë, ÷òî òåïåðü ñêëàäûâàòü ðóêè íà ãðóäè áûëî íå òàêîé óæ õîðîøåé èäååé.

Îí îïóñòèë ðóêè, è Ãåðìèîíà ïîñòàðàëàñü ñäåðæàòü óëûáêó. Ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî îí ñïðàâëÿëñÿ ñ ñèòóàöèåé òàêæå ïëîõî, êàê è îíà, â íåêîòîðîì àáñóðäíîì ðîäå åå ðàäîâàëà.

- ×òî, ê ÷åðòó, íàòâîðèë ýòîò èäèîò Ëîíãáîòòîì? - Èíòåðåñíî, åå ãîëîñ äåéñòâèòåëüíî âñåãäà çâó÷àë òàê? Åé ïî÷åìó-òî êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà ðàçãîâàðèâàëà íå òàêèì âûñîêèì òîíîì. Îíà ïîïûòàëàñü ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ íà áîëåå íàñóùíîé ïðîáëåìå: ÷òî æå áûëî âî âçîðâàâøåìñÿ çåëüå è êàê èì òåïåðü èçáàâèòüñÿ îò âñåõ åãî ýôôåêòîâ.

- ß íå çíàþ, ïðîôåññîð, - îòâåòèëà îíà. Ñíåéï äåðíóëñÿ, óñëûøàâ, êàê åãî ñîáñòâåííûé ãîëîñ íàçûâàåò åãî ïðîôåññîðîì. - Ó âàñ åñòü ÷òî-íèáóäü, ÷òîáû îáðàòèòü äåéñòâèå çåëüÿ? 

Îíà åùå íå çàêîí÷èëà âîïðîñ, êîãäà îí... îíà... ÷åðò ïîáåðè!... îí óæå ïîòðÿñ ãîëîâîé â îòðèöàíèè. - ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî áûëî çà çåëüå, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ñîîòâåòñòâåííî, ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ ó ìåíÿ íåò ðåøåíèÿ äëÿ äàííîé ïðîáëåìû. Íà ïîëêå, êîòîðóþ ìèñòåð Ëîíãáîòòîì ñ òàêîé ëåãêîñòüþ ïîðóøèë, áûëî áîëåå 100 èíãðåäèåíòîâ. Òåñòèðîâàíèå âñåõ âîçìîæíûõ êîìáèíàöèé çàéìåò áîëüøå âðåìåíè, ÷åì âàøà è ìîÿ æèçíü âìåñòå âçÿòûå. ß íèêîãäà íå âñòðå÷àëñÿ ñ ýòèì ýôôåêòîì ðàíüøå. Åñòü ñâîåîáðàçíàÿ èðîíèÿ â òîì, ÷òî ìèñòåð Ëîíãáîòòîì, ïîõîæå, ñîçäàë ñîâåðøåííî íîâîå çåëüå, ïðèòîì, ÷òî îí íå ìîæåò ñäåëàòü äàæå ñàìûå ïðîñòûå èçâåñòíûå ñîñòàâû.  

- Âû äîñòàòî÷íî õîðîøî ñïðàâëÿåòåñü ñ ñèòóàöèåé, ïðîôåññîð, - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Åå êîììåíòàðèé âûçâàë êîðîòêèé ñìåøîê ñî ñòîðîíû Ñíåéïà.

- Èñòåðèêà è ñëåçû ïîìîãóò ñèòóàöèè íàìíîãî ìåíüøå, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. Òåì íå ìåíåå, ìîãó âàñ óâåðèòü, ÷òî ÿ ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóþ â ýòîé ñèòóàöèè íå ëó÷øå, ÷åì âû. Ìÿãêî ãîâîðÿ, îíà ñëåãêà äåçîðèåíòèðóåò. Õîòÿ, áåç ñîìíåíèÿ, ìû ñêîðî íà÷íåì ê íåé ïðèâûêàòü.

«Äåçîðèåíòèðóåò» äîñòàòî÷íî èíòåðåñíîå ñëîâî, ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Õîòÿ «ñòðàííîå äî ÷åðòèêîâ» ïîäîøëî áû íàìíîãî áîëüøå.

 - Òî åñòü... - ìåäëåííî ïðîãîâîðèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïûòàÿñü ïðèâåñòè ìûñëè â ïîðÿäîê, - âû õîòèòå ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ìû çàñòðÿëè â ýòèõ òåëàõ? ß òåïåðü âû, à âû òåïåðü ÿ è ... î áîæå, ìíå æå ñäàâàòü ÒÐÈÒÎÍîâ â èþíå!

- Ïîâåðüòå ìíå, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ó ìåíÿ íåò íè ìàëåéøåãî æåëàíèÿ îñòàâàòüñÿ â âàøåì òåëå äî èþíÿ, è óæ òåì áîëåå ñäàâàòü çàíîâî ÒÐÈÒÎÍîâ. Õîòÿ ÿ ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî ýòî îáåñïå÷èëî áû Âàì âûñøèé áàëë ïî Çåëüÿì..

Â ýòîò ìîìåíò Ãåðìèîíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî Ñíåéï ñ ñèòóàöèåé ñïðàâëÿëñÿ íå ëó÷øå, ÷åì îíà ñàìà – îò÷àÿíèå â åãî ãîëîñå áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî î÷åâèäíûì, îñîáåííî êîãäà îí ïûòàëñÿ íå ãîâîðèòü î ãëàâíîé ïðîáëåìå. Âñå ðàâíî î ÷åì, ëèøü áû íå äóìàòü îá _ýòîì. _Èì íóæíî îáãîâîðèòü ïîëîæåíèå ñ êåì-íèáóäü åùå. Ñ êåì-íèáóäü, êòî ñìîæåò îáåñïå÷èòü îáúåêòèâíûé âçãëÿä ñî ñòîðîíû.

- Äàìáëäîð. - Ãåðìèîíà èçóìèëàñü, íåóæåëè îíà äóìàëà âñëóõ, ïîêà íå ïîíÿëà, ÷òî õîòü îíà è ñëûøàëà ñâîé ñîáñòâåííûé ãîëîñ, íî îçâó÷èë èäåþ Ñíåéï. Âèäèìî, îí ïðèøåë ê òîìó æå çàêëþ÷åíèþ, ÷òî è îíà.

Îíè ïîêèíóëè êëàññíóþ êîìíàòó â ñïåøêå, îáà íåêëþæå ïðèñïîñàáëèâàÿñü ê íåçíàêîìûì íîãàì. Ñíåéï ïî÷òè ñïîòêíóëñÿ, êîãäà âûÿñíèë, ÷òî íîãè Ãåðìèîíû íå ïîäõîäÿò äëÿ åãî îáû÷íîé áûñòðîé ïîõîäêè. 

Ñåðåáðèñòî-ñåðîå çåëüå, åäèíñòâåííûé âêëàä Íåâèëà Ëîíãáîòòîìà â òîíêóþ íàóêó è âûñîêîå èñêóññòâî çåëüåâàðåíèÿ, ìåäëåííî êàïàëî èç ðàçáèòîãî êîòëà íà ñòîë...

      

Ïåðåâîä: Äèýëü


	2. Ðàçãîâîð ñ Äàìáëäîðîì

**×àñòü 2 – Ðàçãîâîð ñ Äàìáëäîðîì**

Ãåðìèîíà ñ óíûíèåì ïîïûòàëàñü óñòðîèòüñÿ ïîóäîáíåå â îäíîì èç áîëüøèõ óþòíûõ êðåñåë â êàáèíåòå Äàìáëäîðà, íàáëþäàÿ çà òåì, êàê åå òåëî ìåðÿåò øàãàìè êîìíàòó. 

Èõ ïóòåøåñòâèå èç êàáèíåòà Çåëüåäåëèÿ â êàáèíåò äèðåêòîðà áûëî ñòðàííûì è íåëåïûì. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, ýòà ÷àñòü øêîëû ðåäêî áûëà ïåðåïîëíåíà ó÷åíèêàìè, íî äàæå òå íåìíîãèå, êîòîðûå âñòðåòèëèñü èì íà ïóòè, áðîñàëè íà íèõ óäèâëåííûå âçãëÿäû. Áåç âñÿêîãî ïðåäóïðåæäåíèÿ, Ñíåéï îñòàíîâèëñÿ, â ðåçóëüòàòå ÷åãî Ãåðìèîíà ÷óòü áûëî íå âðåçàëàñü â íåãî. Îíà íå óñïåëà åùå ïðèâûêíóòü ê äëèííûì øàãàì ýòîãî òåëà è ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî åé ïðèøëîñü èäòè íà õîäóëÿõ.

- Ðàäè áîãà, äåâóøêà, - äîíåññÿ äî íåå çëîáíûé øåïîò. – Íå ñóòóëüòåñü òàê. Âûïðÿìèòåñü. Íåìåäëåííî. È èäèòå áîëåå óâåðåííûì øàãîì. Ïîëàãàåòñÿ, ÷òî âû äåêàí â ýòîé øêîëå, à íå ïðîñòî ãîñòü.

Ó íåå íå áûëî íàñòðîåíèÿ óêàçûâàòü åìó íà òî, ÷òî îí ïî ïðèâû÷êå øåë âïåðåäè íåå. Ïðîãëîòèâ îáèäó è óãîâàðèâàÿ ñåáÿ, ÷òî â êàáèíåòå Äàìáëäîðà âñå îáðàçóåòñÿ, îíà ïîñòàðàëàñü âûïðÿìèòüñÿ è èäòè òàê, êàê îáû÷íî õîäèë Ñíåéï. 

Îíè ïîøëè äàëüøå. Ñíåéï, ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, ïûòàëñÿ óãîâîðèòü ñâîè òåïåðü áîëåå êîðîòêèå íîãè, øàãàòü òàêîé æå ïîõîäêîé, êàê îí îáû÷íî õîäèë. Ðåçóëüòàòîì ýòîãî áûëà äîñòàòî÷íî íåëåñòíàÿ ïîõîäî÷êà âïåðåâàëêó. Îíà ïûòàëàñü ñêîöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ åùå ïàðó øàãîâ, à çàòåì áðîñèëà ýòî áåñïîëåçíîå çàíÿòèå.

Ìèìî íèõ ïðîøëî åùå ïàðî÷êà ëþáîïûòíûõ ñëèçåðèíöåâ, ïðåæäå ÷åì îíà íå âûäåðæàëà è çàøèïåëà, - Ïðîôåññîð!

Îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ è óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåå. Õîòÿ, êîãäà ýòîò âçãëÿä ñìîòðåë íà íåå èç áûâøèõ åå ñîáñòâåííûõ ãëàç, ýòî íå âûãëÿäåëî òàê ïóãàþùå.

- Âîçìîæíî, ìíå ñòîèò èäòè ïåðâîé? – ïðåäëîæèëà îíà íåóâåðåííî. – Ðàç óæ ìíå ïîëàãàåòñÿ áûòü õîçÿèíîì â ýòîé øêîëå.

Â îòâåò îíà ïîëó÷èëà âçãëÿä ïîëíûé ÿäà, òåì íå ìåíåå, Ñíåéï æåñòîì ïðåäëîæèë åé èäòè ïåðâîé. Îíè ïðîäîëæèëè ñâîé ïóòü áîëåå ñòåïåííûì øàãîì, êîòîðûé, êàê íè ñòðàííî, îêàçàëñÿ íàìíîãî óäîáíåå äëÿ îáîèõ.

Îíè ïðèáûëè ê êàáèíåòó äèðåêòîðà â õðóïêîì âðàæäåáíîì ìîë÷àíèè.

Îíà ñíîâà ïåðåêëþ÷èëàñü íà óæàñíîå íàñòîÿùåå. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, íàèãðàííîå ñïîêîéñòâèå Ñíåéïà íà÷èíàëî èñ÷åçàòü ïî ìåðå òîãî, êàê åãî øàã óáûñòðÿëñÿ. Îíà íå áûëà óâåðåíà, óòåøàë åå ýòîò ôàêò èëè íåò, íî, â îáùåì, åé êàçàëîñü, ÷òî áûëî áû òîëüêî ÷åñòíî, åñëè áû îí òîæå ïîñòðàäàë íåìíîæêî. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, åñëè áû îí òàê íå òåððîðèçèðîâàë Íåâèëà, òî íè÷åãî áû íå ïðîèçîøëî. Îíà ðåøèëà, ÷òî ïåðåêëàäûâàíèå âèíû íà Ñíåéïà äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïîìîãàëî åé ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ ëó÷øå. 

Ñëåãêà ñþððåàëèñòè÷íûé ýôôåêò îò íàáëþäåíèé çà ñîáñòâåííûì òåëîì íà÷àë èñ÷åçàòü ïî ìåðå òîãî, êàê â åå ãîëîâå ñòàëè ïðîíîñèòüñÿ ìûñëè îá óæàñàþùèõ ïðàêòè÷åñêèõ ïîñëåäñòâèÿõ ýòîãî ÷åðòîâîãî íåñ÷àñòíîãî ñëó÷àÿ. Îíà óñòðîèëàñü áîëåå óäîáíî, íåóêëþæå ïûòàÿñü ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ äëèííûìè íîãàìè è òåëîì, êîòîðûå âñå åùå íå ìîãëà íàäåæíî êîíòðîëèðîâàòü.

Ñíåéï ïåðåñòàë õîäèòü, è òåïåðü ñòîÿë ïåðåä äèðåêòîðîì, îïåðøèñü íà ñòîë è ñâèðåïî óñòàâèâøèñü íà Äàìáëäîðà. Ëèöî äèðåêòîðà áûëî ñïîêîéíûì, íî åãî ãëàçà áëåñòåëè îò ÿâíîãî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ âèäåòü ïðåôåêòà Ãðèôôèíäîðà, ãëÿäÿùóþ íà íåãî ñ ñîâåðøåííî Ñíåéïîâñêîé ñâèðåïîñòüþ. 

- Òàê òàê, - ðàçäóì÷èâî ïîñìîòðåë îí íà íèõ, - êàæåòñÿ, âû äâîå ïîïàëè â ñëåãêà çàòðóäíèòåëüíîå ïîëîæåíèå, íå òàê ëè?

- Ñî âñåì óâàæåíèåì, äèðåêòîð, - ñúÿçâèë Ñíåéï, óìóäðÿÿñü íàïîëíèòü ãîëîñ Ãåðìèîíû ñâîåé îáû÷íîé äîçîé çëîáû, - _Ìîé_ âêëàä â ýòó ñèòóàöèþ ðàâåí íóëþ.

Èç íåäð êðåñëà ðàçäàëñÿ ñòðàííûé çâóê, èçäàííûé ãëóáîêèì áàðèòîíîì Îêàçûâàåòñÿ, ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà î÷åíü ïîäõîäèë äëÿ ôûðêàíüÿ.

Îáà... ìóæ÷èíû, âåðîÿòíî, õîòÿ äëÿ Ñíåéïà áûëî íåîáõîäèìî íàéòè áîëåå ïîäõîäÿùåå îïðåäåëåíèå... ïîâåðíóëèñü è ïîñìîòðåëè íà íåå.

- Âû æåëàåòå ÷òî-íèáóäü äîáàâèòü, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð? – ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï áàðõàòíûì ãîëîñîì. Çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì òîãî, ÷òî îí åùå íå ñîâñåì ïðèíîðîâèëñÿ äåëàòü ýòî ñâîèìè íîâûìè ãîëîñîâûìè ñâÿçêàìè. Áîëåå âûñîêîå ñðåäíåå ñîïðàíî Ãåðìèîíû ïðîñòî _íå çâó÷àëî _áàðõàòíûì. Ñêîðåå, îíî çâó÷àëî ìðà÷íî è íàäóòî. Î÷åâèäíî, Ñíåéï ïîäóìàë òàêæå è ñêðèâèëñÿ.

Óäîâîëüñòâèå Äàìáëäîðà ïåðåìåñòèëîñü èç åãî ãëàç â åãî ñëîâà.

- Ýòî îáåùàåò áûòü äîñòàòî÷íî.. äà.. èíòåðåñíûì, - çàìåòèë îí, ñòàâÿ ìàëåíüêóþ ñåðåáðÿííóþ òàðåëêó íà ñòîë ïåðåä ñîáîé. – Ëèìîííîãî øåðáåòó?

- Îïÿòü òàêè, ñî âñåì ìîèì óâàæåíèåì, äèðåêòîð, ìíå êàæåòñÿ ýòî íå ñàìûé ïîäõîäÿùèé ìîìåíò äëÿ ëèìîííîãî øåðáåòà. – Ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà çâó÷àë ïî÷òè èçìó÷åííî. Â ýòîò ðàç Ãåðìèîíà ïîëíîñòüþ ñ íèì ñîãëàñèëàñü. Îíà òàêæå íàõîäèëà ìàëî âåñåëüÿ âî âñåì ïðîèñõîäÿùåì.

- ×òî æå, âîçìîæíî òû ïðàâ, - óñòóïèë Äàìáëäîð, îòñòàâëÿÿ â ñòîðîíó òàðåëêó ñî ñëàäîñòÿìè. – Ïîäõîäÿ ê äåëó áîëåå ñåðüåçíî, êàê òû äóìàåøü, ìíîãî âðåìåíè òåáå áóäåò íóæíî, ÷òîáû íàéòè àíòèäîò? Èëè ÿâëåíèå äîëæíî èñ÷åçíóòü ñàìî ïî ñåáå ñî âðåìåíåì?

Â Ãåðìèîíå âíåçàïíî çàæãëàñü íàäåæäà. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, Ìíîãîñóùåå çåëüå äåéñòâîâàëî òîëüêî îäèí ÷àñ. Âîçìîæíî, ê êîíöó âå÷åðà îíè óæå áóäóò îáðàòíî â ñâîèõ òåëàõ. Ñáîêó îò íåå, Ñíåéï âçäîõíóë è çàïóñòèë ðóêè â âîëîñû. È â òîæå ìãíîâåíüå âûðâàë èç îáðàòíî, êàê òîëüêî ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòè ñàìûå âîëîñû òåïåðü áûëè ãîðàçäî íèæå åãî ïëå÷.

- Ñ ó÷åòîì òîãî, ÷òî íà äàííûé ìîìåíò íåâîçìîæíî îïðåäåëèòü èíãðåäèåíòû èëè ñî÷åòàíèå èíãðåäèåíòîâ, âûçâàâøèõ äàííîå... ïîëîæåíèå, - îí ïðåíåáðåæèòåëüíî ìàõíóë íà òåëî Ãåðìèîíû, - îïðåäåëåíèå àíòèäîòà äîñòàòî÷íî îòäàëåíî. À  ïî ïîâîäó ñàìîèñ÷åçíîâåíèÿ – òåîðåòè÷åñêè ýòî ìîæåò áûòü âïîëíå âîçìîæíî. Òåì íå ìåíåå, ïðèíèìàÿ âî âíèìàíèå íåó÷òåííûé äî ñèõ ïîð Ýôôåêò Ëîíãáîòòîìà, ÿ äóìàþ, ìû ìîæåì çàêëþ÷èòü, ÷òî íàèáîëåå óäîáíûé âûõîä ÿâëÿåòñÿ íàèìåíåå ðåàëüíûì.

Ãåðìèîíà îáèæåííî äåðíóëàñü â îòâåò íà åãî ïðåíåáðåæèòåëüíûé îòçûâ î åå òåëå. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îíà òàêæå íå_ ïðîñèëà_, ÷òîáû åå ïåðåìåñòèëè â õóäîå, óðîäëèâîå, ãðÿçíîå ìóæñêîå òåëî. Ïðåæäå ÷åì îíà ñìîãëà çàïðîòåñòîâàòü, âìåøàëñÿ Äàìáëäîð. 

- Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð òàêæå íå ðàäóåòñÿ ñâîåìó òåïåðåøíåìó ïîëîæåíèþ, Ñåâåðóñ.

Âïåðâûå ñ ìîìåíòà ïðîèñøåñòâèÿ, Ñíåéï ïîñìîòðåë ïðÿìî åé â ãëàçà. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, åìó õâàòèëî ïðèëè÷èÿ âûãëÿäåòü ñëåãêà ðîáêî.

- Ïîëàãàþ, íåò. – óñòóïèë îí íåõîòÿ.

Ãåðìèîíà óäèâèëàñü, íåóæåëè îíà òîëüêî ÷òî ñëûøàëà èçâèíåíèÿ îò Ñíåéïà. ×óäåñà êàçàëîñü, íå êîí÷àþòñÿ.

Îíà íàêîíåö-òî âñïîìíèëà, êàê ãîâîðèòü.

- Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð, ÷òî íàì òåïåðü äåëàòü?

Îíà ìîãëà ëèøü ìå÷òàòü, ÷òîáû ýòà ôðàçà ïðîçâó÷àëà áîëåå óâåðåííî. Ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà òàêæå õîðîøî ïîäõîäèë äëÿ «æàëîáíîãî», êàê è åå ñîáñòâåííûé äëÿ «áàðõàòíîãî». Ñíåéï çëîáíî óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåå.

- Áåç ñîìíåíèÿ, íàì ïðèäåòñÿ îñòàâàòüñÿ êàê ìîæíî äàëüøå îò øêîëû, ïîêà ñèòóàöèÿ íå ðàçðåøèòñÿ ñàìà ñîáîé.

Äàìáëäîð, òåì íå ìåíåå, ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé.

- Áîþñü, ýòî íåâîçìîæíî, Ñåâåðóñ.

Ñíåéï âûãëÿäåë øîêèðîâàííî, Ãåðìèîíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ òàêæå. Íà êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò èõ ñïóòàííûå òåëà è ðàçóìû äåéñòâîâàëè â ñîâåðøåííîé ãàðìîíèè.  Ñíåéï ïåðâûé ñìîã ñâÿçàòü ñâîþ ìûñëü â ñëîâà.

- Äèðåêòîð, âû âåäü ýòî íå ñåðüåçíî. Âû íå ìîæåòå ïðåäëàãàòü...

- ß ñîâåðøåííî ñåðüåçåí, Ñåâåðóñ. Òû íå ìîæåøü ñêàçàòü ìíå, íàñêîëüêî äîëãî áóäåò ïðîäîëæàòüñÿ ýòîò ýôôåêò. ß íå ìîãó ïîçâîëèòü ìîåìó ìàñòåðó çåëèé è ïðåôåêòó èñ÷åçíóòü íà íåîïðåäåëåííîå êîëè÷åñòâî âðåìåíè. Ó íàñ íå áóäåò âîçìîæíîñòè óòàèòü ýòó èíôîðìàöèþ, è ïîñëåäóþùèå ñëóõè ìîãóò ñåðüåçíî íàâðåäèòü. Íåò, âàì ïðîñòî íåîáõîäèìî íàéòè ñïîñîá èãðàòü ðîëè äðóã äðóãà, ïîêà ìû íå íàéäåì ðåøåíèÿ.

Ãåðìèîíà èç ñîñòîÿíèÿ øîêà ïðèáëèæàëàñü ê ñîñòîÿíèþ íàñòîÿùåé ïàíèêè. Äàìáëäîð òðåáîâàë, ÷òîáû îíà... êàê îí ýòî ñêàçàë? «Èãðàëà åãî ðîëü?» Äà êàê ê ÷åðòó îíà ìîãëà ýòî ñäåëàòü? È êàê íàñ÷åò Ãàððè? È Ðîíà? Äà â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ÷òî æå áóäåò ñ Íåâèëîì? Ñ åå ðîäèòåëÿìè? È âåäü íå îæèäàëè æå îíè, ÷òî îíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî áóäåò _ïðåïîäàâàòü_?

Îíà íà÷àëà ñåðüåçíî îáäóìûâàòü, íàñêîëüêî æå ïëîõî áóäåò, åñëè âñå ðåøàò, ÷òî îíà ñáåæàëà ñî Ñíåéïîì. Ýòî êàçàëîñü íàìíîãî ëó÷øå, ÷åì _áûòü_ èì.

Â îòäàëåíèè îíà óñëûøàëà ñâîé ñîáñòâåííûé ãîëîñ, îçâó÷èâàþùèé òó æå èäåþ, - Ñïëåòíè ñî âðåìåíåì óòèõíóò.

Ñ óæàñîì îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî Ñíåéï ìûñëèë â òî÷íîñòè òàêæå êàê è îíà, è ïðèøåë ê òàêîìó æå  çàêëþ÷åíèþ.

- Èçâèíèòå ìåíÿ, Ñåâåðóñ, Ãåðìèîíà. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî èçâèíèòå, íî íå âûéäåò. – Ãîëîñ Äàìáëäîðà áûë òåïåðü ñîâåðøåííî ñåðüåçåí. – Åñëè áû âîïðîñ áûë òîëüêî â âàøèõ ëè÷íûõ çàòðóäíåíèÿõ, ÿ áûë áû áîëåå ÷åì ðàä ïîçâîëèòü âàì äåéñòâîâàòü èìåííî òàê, êàê âû ïðåäëîæèëè. ß óâåðåí, ÷òî âû áû âûäåðæàëè ëþáóþ áóðþ ñïëåòåí. Íî íà êîíó íå òîëüêî ýòî. Òû âåäü ïîíèìàåøü, î ÷åì ÿ ãîâîðþ, Ñåâåðóñ. È, - îí ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó, - ÿ âåðþ, ÷òî òû òîæå ïîéìåøü ýòî, Ãåðìèîíà.

Íàïðîòèâ íåå, òåëî, êîòîðîå òåïåðü áûëî ïîä êîíòðîëåì ìàñòåðà çåëèé, óïàëî âî âòîðîå êðåñëî ñ âèäîì ïîëíîãî ïîðàæåíèÿ. Íå ñìîòðÿ íà âñå ñâîè ïåðåæèâàíèÿ, Ãåðìèîíà ñìîãëà åìó ïîñî÷óâñòâîâàòü. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, åé òî áûòü ó÷èòåëåì. À åìó îïÿòü ïðèäåòñÿ ïðèâûêàòü ê òîìó, ÷òîáû âíîâü ñòàòü ó÷åíèêîì. ×òî âåðíóëî åå ìûñëè îáðàòíî ê Ãàððè è Ðîíó...

- Ãììì, âîçìîæíî, âñå íå òàê óæ è ïëîõî, - íà÷àëà îíà ñî ñìóòíîé íàäåæäîé ïîääåðæàòü åãî, - ÿ óâåðåíà, Ãàððè è Ðîí ïîìîãóò, åñëè ÿ èõ ïîïðîøó î ïîìîùè. – è ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îíè ïåðåñòàíóòü ðæàòü, êàê ñóìàñøåäøèå, çàêîí÷èëà îíà ïðî ñåáÿ.

Íî Ñíåéï, âèäèìî, ïîäóìàë òî æå ñàìîå.

- Î äà, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. Ñòàòü îáúåêòîì íàñìåøåê Ïîòòåðà è Âèçëè – ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî òàê îáëåã÷àåò ñèòóàöèþ äëÿ ìåíÿ.

Îíà õîòåëà çàùèòèòü ñâîèõ äðóçåé, êîãäà Äàìáëäîð âíîâü âìåøàëñÿ.

- Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð è ìèñòåð Âèçëè íå äîëæíû óçíàòü îá ýòîì. Íèêòî íå äîëæåí, âêëþ÷àÿ ïåðñîíàë.

Ãåðìèîíà îíåìåëà. _Êàê îíà ñïðàâèòñÿ ñ ñèòóàöèåé, åñëè îíà äàæå íå ìîãëà ïîãîâîðèòü ñî ñâîèìè äðóçüÿìè?_

Îíà ïîãëÿäåëà íà Ñíåéïà, êîòîðûé çàïðîêèíóë ãîëîâó íàçàä è èçó÷àë ïîòîëîê ñî ñîñðåäîòî÷åííûì âíèìàíèåì.

- Íî ïî÷åìó íåò? – íàêîíåö ñïðîñèëà îíà ó äèðåêòîðà, íå äîæäàâøèñü íè îäíîãî çàìå÷àíèÿ ñî ñòîðîíû âòîðîãî êðåñëà. 

- ß îñîçíàþ, ÷òî âàøè àêàäåìè÷åñêèå óñïåõè âíóøèòåëüíû, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, è ÷òî âû, êîíå÷íî æå, ãðèôôèíäîðêà. Íî íåóæåëè âû äåéñòâèòåëüíî äóìàåòå, ÷òî âàì ýòîãî õâàòèò, ÷òîáû ïðåäñòàòü ïåðåä Âîëäåìîðòîì?

Îíà íå ìîãëà âèäåòü ëèöà Ñíåéïà, à åãî ãîëîñ áûë ñîâåðøåííî áåçýìîöèîíàëüíûì.

_Âîëäåìîðò_

Îíà çàáûëà î äâóñìûñëåííîì ïîëîæåíèè Ñíåéïà â ðÿäàõ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ.

- Î. – îíà íå ìîãëà ïðèäóìàòü, ÷òî åùå ñêàçàòü. Âçãëÿíóâ íà ñâîèõ ìàñòåðà çåëèé è ïðåôåêòà, Äàìáëäîð ïðîäîëæèë. 

- Èìåííî òàê, Ãåðìèîíà. Åñëè Âîëäåìîðò ïîéìåò, ÷òî ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ñíåéïîì ÷òî-òî íå òî, îí íà÷íåò ñâîå ðàññëåäîâàíèå. Ïðîôåññîð áóäåò ïðèçâàí, ÷òîáû îòâåòèòü çà ñâîè äåéñòâèÿ. Íà äàííûé ìîìåíò ýòî îçíà÷àåò, ÷òî ïðèçâàíû áóäåòå âû.

Îíà ïîíÿëà. Åñëè Âîëäåìîðò ïîéìåò, ÷òî îíà – íå Ñíåéï, îí óáüåò åå, à çàòåì íà÷íåò îõîòó çà Ñíåéïîì â åå òåëå. Îíà ìåäëåííî êèâíóëà.

- Øóòêè â ñòîðîíó, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. Ýòîò _íåñ÷àñòíûé ñëó÷àé_ ñòàâèò âàñ îáîèõ ïîä áîëüøîé ðèñê. Íè îäèí èç âàñ íå ìîæåò ïîçâîëèòü, ÷òîáû õîòü êòî-íèáóäü ñî ñòîðîíû çàïîäîçðèë, ÷òî ñ âàìè ÷òî-òî íå òàê. Óæå ñåé÷àñ ó Âîëäåìîðòà ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ïîòåíöèàëüíûõ èñòî÷íèêîâ èíôîðìàöèè âíóòðè ýòîé øêîëû. ×åì áîëüøå ëþäåé áóäóò çíàòü, òåì áîëüøå áóäåò îïàñíîñòü.

Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê âî ðòó ó íåå âñå ïåðåñîõëî. Îíà âíîâü âçãëÿíóëà íà Ñíåéïà. Îí âñå åùå îòêàçûâàëñÿ âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñ íåé âçãëÿäîì. Ïóñòü äàæå îíà íå áûëà â áîëüøîì âîñòîðãå îò íåãî, ýòî íå çíà÷èëî, ÷òî îíà ñïåöèàëüíî ïîñòàâèò åãî æèçíü ïîä óãðîçó. Òåì áîëåå, ÷òî íà äàííûé ìîìåíò îí ïðèãëÿäûâàë çà åå òåëîì. Âðåìåííî, íàïîìíèëà îíà ñåáå.

- Îêåé, - îñòîðîæíî ñêàçàëà îíà, íàáëþäàÿ çà íèì. – Íî âàì ïðèäåòñÿ ïîìî÷ü ìíå. – Ïîñëåäíÿÿ ôðàçà áûëà íàïðàâëåíà Ñíåéïó. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ó íåãî áûë òàêîé æå çàêîííûé èíòåðåñ â ñîõðàíåíèè åãî òåëà æèâûì, êàê è ó íåå – â ñîõðàíåíèè åå òåëà.

Åé ýòî ïîêàçàëîñü, èëè îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñëåãêà ðàññëàáèëñÿ, óñëûøàâ åå îòâåò? Äàìáëäîð, ðàçóìååòñÿ, îïÿòü ñèÿë, êàê áóäòî îíà òîëüêî ÷òî âûïîëíèëà îòâðàòèòåëüíî ñëîæíîå äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå.

- ß áû ïðåäëîæèë âàì îáîèì ïîòðàòèòü íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû óçíàòü äåòàëè äðóã î äðóãå. È ÿ îæèäàþ, ÷òî âû ïîÿâèòåñü íà îáåäå, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. È ïîæàëóéñòà, íå çàáóäüòå î ïåäñîâåòå ñðàçó æå ïîñëå îáåäà.

Îíà áåçìîëâíî êèâíóëà, îùóùàÿ, êàê áóäòî èì òîëüêî ÷òî äàëè ðàçðåøåíèå óéòè. Ñíåéï, âèäèìî, ïî÷óâñòâîâàë òî æå ñàìîå, ïîñêîëüêó îí ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ êðåñëà.

Â ýòîò ðàç îíà âñïîìíèëà, ÷òî äîëæíà âûéòè ïåðåä Ñíåéïîì. Îíà íå áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî åé óäàëîñü èñïîëíèòü åãî ôèðìåííûé ïðîõîä ñî âçìàõîì ìàíòèåé, íî çàòî çàìåòèëà åãî ðàçäðàæåíèå, êîãäà åé óäàëîñü ïðîéòè íà âîëîñîê îò òîãî, ÷òîáû ôèçè÷åñêè íå ñòîëêíóòü åãî ñ ïóòè.

Îíè ïðîäîëæèëè ïóòü â òèøèíå, ïîêà íå äîøëè äî ãëàâíîãî õîëëà. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ñëåäóþùåå äåéñòâèå áûëî õàðàêòåðíî äëÿ îáîèõ. Èíñòèíêòèâíî, îíè îáà ïîãëÿäåëè íà ãèãàíòñêèå ïåñî÷íûå ÷àñû, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü íà òåêóùåå ðàñïðåäåëåíèå î÷êîâ ïî êîëëåäæàì. Ãðèôôèíäîð òîëüêî ÷òî ïîòåðÿë äåñÿòü î÷êîâ. Ñëèçåðèí ïîëó÷èë åùå ïÿòü. Ñíåéï èçäàë óäîâëåòâîðåííîå õìûêàíüå, ïîêà îíà òèõî ïðîäîñàäîâàëà. 

- Âû äîëæíû áûòü äîâîëüíû... _ïðîôåññîð_, - ðàçäàëñÿ åäêèé øåïîò. – Ó Ñëèçåðèíà âñå òàê õîðîøî ïîëó÷àåòñÿ.

Îíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà, îñîçíàâàÿ ïðàâäó.

Îíà áûëà äåêàíîì Ñëèçåðèíà.

Ïåðåâîä: Äèýëü


	3. Êðàòêîå ââåäåíèÿ â ÿ, èëè Ãåðìèîíà 101

**×àñòü 3 – Êðàòêîå ââåäåíèÿ â ÿ, èëè Ãåðìèîíà 101.**

Îíà áûëà äåêàíîì Ñëèçåðèíà.

Íåò. Ýòî áûëî ñìåøíî. Â øêîëå âðÿä ëè íàøåëñÿ êòî-íèáóäü, êòî ïîäõîäèë áû íà ðîëü ñëèçåðèíñêîãî äåêàíà ìåíüøå, ÷åì îíà. Íó çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì ðàçâå ÷òî Íåâèëà. Õîòÿ ýòî òîæå áûë åùå ñïîðíûé âîïðîñ.

_Õîðîøî, Ãåðìèîíà, äîðîãóøà, äåðæèñü. Òû è Ñíåéï, âû ñìîæåòå íàéòè êàêîå-íèáóäü ðåøåíèå, ÷òîáû îí òàì íå áîëòàë î äâóõ æèçíÿõ, êîòîðûõ íå õâàòèò íà ïîèñê ïðîòèâîÿäèÿ. Ïðîäåðæèñü ïàðó äíåé, íó, ìîæåò, íåäåëþ, è âñå çàêî÷èòñÿ. Ýòî íå äîëæíî áûòü ñëèøêîì ñëîæíî._

Âñå, êàçàëîñü, äîëæíî áûòü äîñòàòî÷íî ïðîñòî. Åé òîëüêî íàäî áóäåò óçíàòü, êàê Ñíåéï ðåàãèðóåò íà êàæäóþ êîíêðåòíóþ ñèòóàöèþ, è ñàìîé äåéñòâîâàòü òàêæå. Íó íàïðèìåð, ÷òîáû îí ñäåëàë ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ? Îíà âçãëÿíóëà íà íåãî. Îí îïÿòü çëîáíî ïÿëèëñÿ íà íåå, õîòü â ýòîò ðàç, êàæåòñÿ, ïûòàëñÿ áëàãîðàçóìíî ñêðûòü ýòî.

_Ïî-âèäèìîìó, ýòî çíà÷èò, ÷òî îí íå áóäåò òóïî ñìîòðåòü íà ñóììó î÷êîâ êîëëåäæåé._

Îíà ïîñòàðàëàñü çàñòàâèòü äóìàòü ñåáÿ òàê, êàê ýòî äîëæåí áûë áû äåëàòü Ñíåéï.

Îí äîëæåí ñêàçàòü êàêóþ-íèáóäü ãàäîñòü. Ñîâåðøåííî íåñïðàâåäëèâóþ, ê òîìó æå. Ýòî ìîæíî ñ÷èòàòü àêñèîìîé. À åùå îí áóäåò êîíòðîëèðîâàòü âñå, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò âîêðóã. Îíà âûïðÿìèëàñü è ãëóáîêî âäîõíóëà. Îíà âûïðÿìèëàñü, ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóëà è çàãîâîðèëà, ïûòàÿñü ïðèäàòü ñâîåìó ãîëîñó âûñîêîìåðíûå íîòêè.

- ß áû ïðåäëîæèë, _ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð,_ - î áîæå, åé ÿâíî ïðèäåòñÿ åùå õîðîøî ïîðàáîòàòü íàä íàñìåøêîé, - ÷òî âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû òîð÷àòü çäåñü, ìû ìîãëè áû âåðíóòüñÿ â êàáèíåò çåëüåâàðåíèÿ è ïîñìîòðåòü, ñìîæåì ëè ìû ñïàñòè ÷òî-ëèáî èç îñòàòêîâ _ýêñïåðèìåíòà._ Âîçìîæíî, ýòî äàñò íàì êàêîé-íèáóäü êëþ÷ ê ðàçãàäêå. 

Íåñêîëüêî íàòÿíóòîå îñêîðáëåíèå òåì íå ìåíåå ïîïàëî â öåëü, è ïî ðàçäðàæåííîìó áëåñêó â åãî ãëàçàõ áûëî ÿñíî, ÷òî çàìå÷àíèå î «ñòîÿòü çäåñü» åìó ñîâåðøåííî íå ïîíðàâèëîñü. Åìó æå õóæå, ïîäóìàëà îíà çëîñòíî. 

Ðàçäðàæåííàÿ, îíà îäåðíóëà ìàíòèþ è ãîðäî ïîøëà ê ïîäçåìåëüÿì, íå çàáîòÿñü î òîì, ñëåäóåò îí çà íåé èëè íåò.

Íà ïîëïóòè ê ïîäçåìåëüÿì îíà çàìåòèëà ïðèáëèæàþùóþñÿ ãðóïïó èç òðåõ õàôôëïàôôöåâ. Îíà íå ñìîãëà ñðàçó âñïîìíèòü èõ èìåíà, íî èñêðåííå íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî îíè íå èñêàëè èìåííî åå èëè Ñíåéïà. Ñ ëåãêèì óäèâëåíèåì îíà ñìîòðåëà, êàê îíè îòñêàêèâàþò ñ åå ïóòè, áðîñàÿ ñî÷óâñòâóþùèå âçãëÿäû íà Ñíåéïà. Îíè ÿâíî äóìàëè, ÷òî èõ ïðåôåêò ñåé÷àñ èäåò íà âçûñêàíèå. ×òî î÷åâèäíî îçíà÷àëî, ÷òî êîìáèíàöèÿ îáùåé ðàçäðàæåííîñòè, òÿæåëîé ÷åðíîé òêàíè åå ìàíòèè è äîïîëíèòåëüíîãî ðîñòà ïîìîãëè åé ñûãðàòü ðîëü äîñòàòî÷íî óáåäèòåëüíî.

Òåì íå ìåíåå, îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ íàìíîãî ëó÷øå, êîãäà îíè äîñòèãëè ïîäçåìåëèé áåç äîïîëíèòåëüíûõ ñòîëêíîâåíèé ñ ó÷åíèêàìè. Äâåðü â êàáèíåò çåëüåâàðåíèÿ áûëà çàêðûòà. Îíà òîëêíóëà åå, íî äâåðü íå îòêðûëàñü. Íà êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò îíà ñìóòèëàñü, à ïîòîì âñå ïîíÿëà. Îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Ñíåéïó.

- Ìíå íóæåí ïàðîëü, - áåç âñÿêîé ïðåàìáóëû çàÿâèëà îíà.

Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå òàê, êàê áóäòî íå õîòåë ðàñêðûâàåòü åãî. Ïîòîì, íàêîíåö, ñêàçàë,

- Áåëàäîííà

_Íó êîíå÷íî æå, íå âûáåðåò æå îí ÷òî-íèáóäü ðàäîñòíîå è ìèëîå,_ ïîäóìàëà îíà êèñëî.

Îíè âîøëè â êëàññíóþ êîìíàòó âìåñòå. Îíà íàõîäèëàñü â òàêîì æå õàîñå, â êàêîì îíè åå è îñòàâèëè. Èíãðåäèåíòû è ïåðåâåðíóòàÿ ìåáåëü âàëÿëèñü ïîâñþäó. Øåñòü ëåò ãîðüêîãî îïûòà ðàçâèëè â ó÷åíèêàõ âíóøèòåëüíî áûñòðûå ðåôëåêñû, êîãäà äåëî êàñàëîñü íåóäà÷íûõ îïûòîâ Íåâèëà Ëîíãáîòòîìà. Ñíåéï çàêðûë çà íåé äâåðü çàêëèíàíèåì. Îíà ïîäíÿëà ïåðâûé ïîïàâøèéñÿ ïîä ðóêó ñòóë, ïîñòàâèëà åãî íà ìåñòî, ïûòàÿñü ðåøèòü, ñ ÷åãî íàäî íà÷àòü íàâåäåíèå ïîðÿäêà. 

Âîçëå ñòåíû îòâðàòèòåëüíîå âàðåâî ðàñïëûëîñü â âÿçêóþ ñåðåáðèñòî-ñåðóþ ëóæó ïðÿìî íà ïàðòå, ãäå ðàáîòàëè Íåâèë è Ãåðìèîíà. Îñòîðîæíî, îíà ïðîëîæèëà ñâîé ïóòü ìåæäó âàëÿþùèìèñÿ ñâèäåòåëüñòâàìè ïðîøåäøåãî óðîêà è îñòàíîâèëàñü, óñòàâèâøèñü íà ìåñèâî íà ñòîëå, íåâåðîÿòíûé êàâàðäàê èç êîìïîíåíòîâ çåëèé è ðàçáèòîãî ñòåêëà íà ïîëó.

- È ñ ÷åãî ìû íà÷íåì? – ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà áîëüøå ñåáå, ÷åì êîìó-íèáóäü äðóãîìó. Áàðèòîí ñîçäàâàåìûé åå ãîëîñîâûìè ñâÿçêàìè íàïîìíèë åé î áåçîòëàãàòåëüíîñòè ïðîáëåìû.

- Ìû íà÷íåì, - îòâåòèë åé ðåçêèé æåíñêèé ãîëîñ, - ñ òîãî, ÷òî âîçüìåì â ðóêè ìåòëó, _ïðîôåññîð. _Íàâðÿä ëè ÷òî-íèáóäü èç ýòîãî ìîæíî áóäåò ñïàñòè.

Ïðîñòî ïîðàçèòåëüíî, íàñêîëüêî ìíîãî îòâðàùåíèÿ ìîæíî âëîæèòü â òèòóë, êîòîðûé âðîäå áû êàê äîëæåí îçíà÷àòü óâàæåíèå. Îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Ñíåéïó, êîòîðûé äåðæàë îäíó ìåòëó â ðóêå è ïðîòÿãèâàë åé åùå îäíó. Îíè ïðèíÿëèñü âû÷èùàòü ïðîñòðàíñòâî âîêðóã ïàðò.

×åðåç ìèíóòó Ñíåéï ñêàçàë

- Íó ÷òî æå, ýòîò ìîìåíò òàêæå õîðîøî ïîäõîäèò äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû íà÷àòü, êàê è ëþáîé äðóãîé, _ïðîôåññîð._

Ñëîâà çàõâàòèëè åå âðàñïëîõ.

- Íà÷àòü ÷òî?

Âûñîêèé ãîëîñ, îêàçûâàåòñÿ, ìîæíî áûëî èñïîëüçîâàòü è â ñàðêàñòè÷íîì êîëêîì òîíå.

- Ïî÷åìó áû âàì íå ðàññêàçàòü ìíå íåìíîãî î ñåáå, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð? – âûñêàçàë îí ñ ïðåóâåëè÷åííîé ëþáåçíîñòüþ. – Ýòî óëîâêà â ðàçãîâîðå, ïðèäóìàííàÿ äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû îáëåã÷èòü ñîöèàëüíîå âçàèìîäåéñòâèå, âûðàæàÿ çàèíòåðåñîâàííîñòü â ñîáåñåäíèêå, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òàê ìíå ãîâîðèëè.

Îíà ïåðåñòàëà óáèðàòüñÿ è áðîñèëà íà íåãî çëîé âçãëÿä.

- Íà÷íåì ñ òîãî, - ðåçêî îáîðâàëà îíà åãî, - ÷òî ÿ íå èñïîëüçóþ ñàðêàçì. À òàêæå ôðàçû âðîäå «ñîöèàëüíîå âçàèìîäåéñòâèå, âûðàæàÿ çàèíòåðåñîâàííîñòü â ñîáåñåäíèêå». Åñëè âû íà÷íåòå ãîâîðèòü ïîäîáíûå âåùè, òî Ãàððè è Ðîí ðàñêðîþò íàøó òàéíó â îäíó ñåêóíäó.

Îíè èãðàëè â ãëÿäåëêè íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ, íèêòî èç íèõ íå õîòåë ñäàâàòüñÿ. Íàêîíåö, Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà.

- ×òî âû óæå çíàåòå îáî ìíå?

Ñíåéï ñòðàííî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.

- Âàñ çîâóò Ãåðìèîíà Ïýéøåíñ Ãðåéíäæåð. Ìíå âñåãäà êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ýòî îñîáåííî íåóäà÷íûé âûáîð âòîðîãî èìåíè äëÿ âàñ. (ïðèì.ïåðåâîä÷èêà – Ïýéøåíñ çíà÷èò Òåðïåëèâîñòü). Ñ ó÷åòîì òîãî, ÷òî âû ñåé÷àñ íà ïîñëåäíåì ãîäó îáó÷åíèÿ, âû äîëæíû áûëè ðîäèòüñÿ ãäå-òî ìåæäó 1980 è 1981 ãîäîì. Íèêòî èç âàøèõ ðîäèòåëåé íå îáëàäàåò ìàãèåé. Âû èç Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Âû î÷åíü óñåðäíî ó÷èòåñü è ïîëó÷àåòå âûñîêèå îöåíêè ïî âñåì ïðåäìåòàì, õîòÿ ìàäàì Õó÷ óïîìèíàëà, ÷òî âàø ñòèëü ïîëåòà ìîæíî áûëî áû óëó÷øèòü. Âû îáùàåòåñü ñ Ïîòòåðîì è Âèçëè, è åñëè îíè íàðóøàþò øêîëüíûå ïðàâèëà, òî âû îäíîçíà÷íî äîëæíû íàõîäèòüñÿ ãäå-òî ïîáëèçîñòè. Íåñìîòðÿ íà âîïèþùåå ïðåíåáðåæåíèå íîðìàìè ïîâåäåíèÿ è ìîðàëè, âàøè _îñòàëüíûå_ ó÷èòåëÿ îòíîñÿòñÿ ê âàì ñ ÷åðåñ÷óð ñåíòèìåíòàëüíîé ñèìïàòèåé, ÷òî, âåðîÿòíî, îáúÿñíÿåò òîò ôàêò, ÷òî âû ñòàëè ïðåôåêòîì. Âû ëþáèòå êîìàíäîâàòü, âìåøèâàòüñÿ âî âñå è ÷åðåñ÷óð ñòðåìèòåñü âåçäå ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàòü ñâîè çíàíèÿ. È åùå ó âàñ åñòü áîëüøîé ìîõíàòûé ðûæèé êîò, êîòîðûé ïðîÿâëÿåò ñîâåðøåííî âàðâàðñêèé âêóñ â òîì, êîãî íàãðàæäàòü ñâîåé ïðèâÿçàííîñòüþ.

Ãåðìèîíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà, óñëûøàâ òàêîå îïèñàíèå ñåáÿ. 

- Íàïîìíèòå ìíå íàçíà÷èòü âàñ ãîâîðèòü ïðîùàëüíóþ ðå÷ü íà ìîèõ ïîõîðîíàõ, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà.

Ñíåéï óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå.

- Âû áû ïðåäïî÷ëè íåèñêðåííþþ ëåñòü, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð?

- Ðàçâå ÷òî-íèáóäü èçìåíèëîñü áû, åñëè áû ÿ îòâåòèëà «äà»?

Åé ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî åãî ãóáû ñëåãêà äåðíóëèñü ïðè ýòîì çàìå÷àíèè, íî îí òîëüêî íåîïðåäåëåííî õìûêíóë. Îíà ðåøèëà íå çàîñòðÿòü âíèìàíèÿ. Îñòàíîâèâøèñü ñ óáîðêîé, îíà ïîñòàðàëàñü ñîáðàòüñÿ ñ ìûñëÿìè è íà÷àòü ðàññêàç î ñåáå.

- Íó ÷òî æå, ÿ ðîäèëàñü 19 ñåíòÿáðÿ 1980 ãîäà. Ìîèõ ðîäèòåëåé çîâóò Ýëèñîí è Ôðýíê. Îíè îáà – äàíòèñòû è îíè æèâóò â Ýøåðå, â ãðàôñòâå Ñóððåé. Ïýéøåíñ – èìÿ ìîåé áàáóøêè ïî ìàòåðè, â åå ÷åñòü ìåíÿ è íàçâàëè. ×òî åùå... ÿ ïîñåùàëà íåáîëüøóþ ãîñóäàðñòâåííóþ íà÷àëüíóþ øêîëó, ïîêà íå ïîëó÷èëà ïèñüìî èç Õîãâàðöà. Ìîåé ëó÷øåé ïîäðóæêîé â øêîëå áûëà Êàðåí Ìàðøàëë, îíà æèëà ðÿäîì ñ íàìè. Ìû ÷àñòî ìåíÿëèñü ïëàòüÿìè äëÿ êóêîë... – áûëî ÷òî-òî î÷åíü íåïðàâèëüíîå â òîì, ÷òîáû ñëûøàòü ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà ãîâîðÿùèé î êóêëàõ. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íå íåãî – âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà áûëî íåîïèñóåìûì. – Õîòÿ, âåðîÿòíî âàì íå íóæíî ýòîãî çíàòü, - ñêàçàëà îíà ðîáêî.

- Ñîâåðøåííî íå íóæíî. – ñ ÷óâñòâîì îòâåòèë îí.

- Îêåé, - ñêàçàëà îíà, ïûòàÿñü ñôîêóñèðîâàòüñÿ íà òîì, ÷òî _äåéñòâèòåëüíî_ ìîãëî ïîìî÷ü åìó â äàííîé ñèòóàöèè. Íàêîíåö, îíà ïðîäîëæèëà. – Ìîåãî êîòà çîâóò Êîñîëàïñóñ, è ìîé êîò – «îí», à íå «ýòî». Îí ëþáèò ñïàòü íà ïîäóøêå ðÿäîì ñ ìîåé êðîâàòüþ. Ó ìåíÿ õîðîøèå îòíîøåíèÿ ñî âñåìè  ãðèôôèíäîðöàìè, íå òîëüêî ñ Ãàððè è Ðîíîì. ß îáû÷íî ïðîèãðûâàþ Ðîíó â øàõìàòû. ß íå åì ìÿñî, êðûæîâíèê è ñïàðæó. È ëþáëþ øîêîëàä è ðåâåíü. – âûáèðàòü íàèáîëåå íåîáõîäèìûå ôàêòû áûëî ñëîæíî – Èç óðîêîâ ÿ áîëüøå âñåãî ëþáëþ Àðèôìîìàíòèêó, Ïðåîáðàçîâàíèÿ è Çåëüÿ. – ñêàçàëà îíà, ïûòàÿñü íå îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèå åãî õìûêàíüå. – ß íå ëþáëþ ïîëåòû íà ìåòëå è òåðïåòü íå ìîãó Ïðåäñêàçàíèÿ èëè ïðîôåññîðà Òðåëàíè.

Îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü, êàê òîëüêî ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îíà òîëüêî ÷òî ñêàçàëà.

- ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî âàì ïðèäåòñÿ áåñïîêîèòüñÿ èç-çà âíåçàïíî îáðåòåííîé ñòðàñòè ê Ïðåäñêàçàíèÿì, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. – êàçàëîñü, åãî ýòî ñêîðåå ïîçàáàâèëî, íåæåëè îáèäåëî. – È âîò ýòó èíôîðìàöèþ ìíå äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûëî íåîáõîäèìî çíàòü. – ñåðüåçíî äîáàâèë îí. 

- ß ÷èòàþ âñå, ÷òî ïîïàäåòñÿ ìíå ïîä ðóêó, - ïðîäîëæèëà îíà. – ß ëþáëþ ìóçûêó, õîòÿ ìíîãî î íåé íå çíàþ. ß ëþáëþ êîòîâ è íå îñîáåííî õîðîøî îòíîøóñü ê ñîáàêàì... – îïÿòü îíà ïðîèãíîðèðîâàëà åãî ñìåøîê è ðåøèëàñü... _íàçâàëñÿ ãðóçäåì..._ - ß íå ëþáëþ, êîãäà ëþäåé çàïóãèâàþò è ìíå íå íðàâèòñÿ, êîãäà íà êîãî-òî ñìîòðÿò ñâûñîêà òîëüêî èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî åìó íå ïîâåçëî ðîäèòüñÿ íå â òîé ñåìüå èëè ïî êàêèì ëèáî äðóãèì íåîáúåêòèâíûì ïðè÷èíàì. – Â åå ãîëîñå áûë âûçîâ, íî Ñíåéï íà ýòî íå îòðåàãèðîâàë.

- Îáû÷íî ÿ ïîìîãàþ Íåâèëó ñ åãî äîìàøíèì çàäàíèåì... – îíà çàìåðëà, - Ïðîôåññîð, - ñêàçàëà îíà íàñòîé÷èâî, - âû æå, òî åñòü âû âåäü íå... – îíà çàêðûëà íà ñåêóíäó ãëàçà è íà÷àëà çàíîâî – ÿ õî÷ó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî åñëè âû... ÿ... íå áóäó ïîìîãàòü Íåâèëó, òî ýòî áóäåò âûãëÿäåòü ñòðàííî, è îêðóæàþùèå íà÷íóò ïîäîçðåâàòü, ÷òî ÷òî-òî íå òàê.

Îí âçäîõíóë.

- Î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî ìèñòåðó Ëîíãáîòòîìó ñóæäåíî ïðåñëåäîâàòü ìåíÿ åùå íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ, - îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ, à çàòåì ïðîäîëæèë ãîâîðèòü, õîòÿ êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ñëîâà âûòàñêèâàþò èç íåãî êëåùàìè. – ß ïðîäîëæó çàíèìàòüñÿ ñ ìèñòåðîì Ëîíãáîòòîìîì. Íàäåþñü, îí ýòî îöåíèò.

Ãåðìèîíà ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì âûäîõíóëà. Ñíåéï îòëîæèë ìåòëó â ñòîðîíó.

- Äóìàþ, ìû ìîæåì ñîáðàòü íåìíîãî îáðàçöà ýòîé... ñóáñòàíöèè.

Äîñòàâàÿ ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó, îí ïðîáîðìîòàë, - _Àññèî _áóòûëî÷êè, - è íåñêîëüêî ïðîñòûõ ñòåêëÿííûõ áóòûëî÷åê ïîäëåòåëî ê íåìó ñ ïîëêè. Îíè çàâèñëè â âîçäóõå íàä ïàðòîé. Ñíåéï äîñòàë èõ èç âîçäóõà è ïîñòàâèë ïåðåä ñîáîé. Îí óìåëî èñïîëüçîâàë çàêëèíàíèå _Ïëåíåî_, ÷òîáû ïåðåìåñòèòü ñåðåáðèñòî-ñåðîå çåëüå â ïóçûðüêè. Çàòåì, îí çàêðûë èõ íàãëóõî, çàïå÷àòàë çàêëèíàíèåì è, ñîáðàâ èõ â ðóêè, íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ñâîèì êîìíàòàì. Ãåðìèîíà ïîñëåäîâàëà çà íèì. Ñíåéï îñòàíîâèëñÿ âîçëå äâåðè, íåäîâîëüíî ãëÿäÿ íà æäóùóþ Ãåðìèîíó.

- Åñëè óæ ìû ðåøèëèñü èãðàòü äî êîíöà, òî ìíå áóäóò íóæíû _âñå_ âàøè ïàðîëè, - ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî çàìåòèëà îíà. ×åðåç ñåêóíäó îí íåîõîòíî ïðèçíàë åå ïðàâîòó.

- Òåì íå ìåíåå, ÿ îæèäàþ, ÷òî Ïîòòåð è Âèçëè íå áóäóò çäåñü ÷àñòûìè ãîñòÿìè â ìîå îòñóòñòâèå – äîáàâèë îí, çàõîäÿ â êîìíàòó.

Ãåðìèîíó îõâàòèëî ðàçäðàæåíèå

- À ÿ îæèäàþ, ÷òî ìîè äðóçüÿ íå íà÷íóò âíåçàïíî òåðÿòü êó÷ó î÷êîâ çà òî, ÷òî îíè áóäóò ãîâîðèòü â îáùåé êîìíàòå Ãðèôôèíäîðà. - îòïàðèðîâàëà îíà.

Åãî ëèöî çàñòûëî, è îíà îæèäàëà íåìèíóåìóþ áóðþ. Êîòîðàÿ òàê è íå íàñòóïèëà. Íî êîãäà îí çàãîâîðèë, îí, êàçàëîñü, âûäàâëèâàë èç ñåáÿ ñëîâà.

- Íå áåñïîêîéòåñü, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. Âñå, ÷òî âàøè.. äðóçüÿ.. ñêàæóò â ìîåì ïðèñóòñòâèè, áóäó÷è óâåðåíû, ÷òî ÿ – ýòî âû, îñòàíåòñÿ òîëüêî ñî ìíîé.

Îíà êèâíóëà.

- È âñå, ÷òî ëþäè âûñêàæóò ìíå, êîãäà áóäóò äóìàòü, ÷òî ÿ – ýòî âû, òàêæå îñòàíåòñÿ òàéíîé, - îòâåòèëà îíà.

Îíè îïÿòü ãëÿäåëè äðóã äðóãó â ãëàçà, è â ýòîò ðàç ïåðåìèðèå òàêè áûëî óñòàíîâëåíî.

- Íó ðàç ìû ðàçîáðàëèñü ñ ýòèì, - îíà ìàõíóëà ðóêîé â ñòîðîíó áóòûëî÷åê ñ çåëüåì, êîòîðûå îí ñïðÿòàë â ÿùèê ñòîëà, - âåðîÿòíî, ÿ äîëæíà ïîêàçàòü âàì ìîþ êîìíàòó. Òî åñòü òåïåðü – âàøó êîìíàòó.

Îí êèâíóë â îòâåò, îñòàíîâèâøèñü íà ñåêóíäó, ÷òîáû ïåðåáðàòü íåñêîëüêî áóìàã íà ñòîëå. Íàêîíåö, îí âûïðÿìèëñÿ, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ åé êëî÷åê ïåðãàìåíòà.

- Âàì ýòî ïîíàäîáèòñÿ. Çäåñü èíôîðìàöèÿ è ðàñïîðÿäîê ñåãîäíÿøíåãî ïåäñîâåòà. ß ðàññêàæó âàì î äåòàëÿõ, ïðåæäå ÷åì âû óéäåòå.

Ãåðìèîíà âçÿëà ïðîòÿãèâàåìóþ åé áóìàãó.

- Ñïàñèáî. – îòâåòèëà îíà ïðîñòî. – Ïîéäåì?

Îíè âûøëè èç êëàññà çåëüåâàðåíèÿ – íà ýòîò ðàç îí îòñòóïèë â ñòîðîíó è ïîçâîëèë åé ñàìîé óñòàíîâèòü îõðàííîå çàêëèíàíèå, Ñíåéï ïîâåë åå â ñîâåðøåííî äðóãîì íàïðàâëåíèè, ÷åì âûáðàëà áû îíà. Îíè ïîäîøëè ê ãëàäêîé ñòåíå, è Ñíåéï ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàë åé âàðèàíò çàêëèíàíèÿ _Äèññåíäèóì__, _êîòîðûé çàñòàâèë êàìíè â ñòåíå ïåðåìåñòèòüñÿ òàê, ÷òîáû îáðàçîâàëñÿ àðî÷íûé ïðîõîä. Çà àðêîé íà÷èíàëñÿ ëåñòíè÷íûé ïðîëåò. Ñíåéï ñîîáùèë Ãåðìèîíå, ÷òî òàêèì îáðàçîì îíè ñìîãóò ïðîéòè áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü ïóòè ê åå êîìíàòå áåç ðèñêà áûòü çàìå÷åííûìè ñòóäåíòàìè. Áåç ñîìíåíèÿ, ýòî áûëà ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî öåííàÿ èíôîðìàöèÿ, êîòîðàÿ òàêæå ïîçâîëÿëà îáúÿñíèòü ïðèâû÷êó Ñíåéïà ìàòåðèàëèçîâûâàòüñÿ èç íèîòêóäà. 

È îí äàæå ïî÷òè íå ñòèñêèâàë çóáû, êîãäà îáúÿñíÿë åé ýòî.

Îíè ïîäîøëè ê åå êîìíàòå. Îíà ïîëîæèëà ðóêó íà äâåðü è ïðîèçíåñëà ïàðîëü: «Êðîâü Åäèíîðîãà». Äâåðü ðàñòâîðèëàñü ïåðåä íåé. Ãåðìèîíà çàøëà âíóòðü, è æåñòîì ïðèãëàñèëà Ñíåéïà ñëåäîâàòü çà íåé, ïûòàÿñü íå ñëèøêîì çàäóìûâàòüñÿ íàä ôàêòîì, ÷òî ìàñòåð çåëèé áóäåò íàõîäèòüñÿ â åå ñîáñòâåííîé êîìíàòå. Ýòî ïî÷åìó-òî êàçàëîñü áîëåå ÿâíûì âìåøàòåëüñòâîì â ÷àñòíóþ æèçíü, ÷åì áûòü ñ íèì íàåäèíå â êëàññíîé êîìíàòå. Îí âûãëÿäåë óìåðåííî óäèâëåííûì ïî ïîâîäó åå âûáîðà ïàðîëÿ.

- À ÷òî? – âûðâàëîñü ó íåå, ñòåñíÿÿñü ñîáñòâåííîãî ñìóùåíèÿ. – ×òî âû îæèäàëè? _Ìàëåíüêèõ ïóøèñòûõ çàé÷èêîâ è áåëî÷åê?_

Îí íàõìóðèëñÿ îò òîíà åå ñëîâ.

- Ìîé îãðàíè÷åííûé èíòåðåñ ïî ïîâîäó ïðîöåññà ìûøëåíèÿ äåâî÷åê-ïîäðîñòêîâ çàêàí÷èâàåòñÿ çà äâåðüìè ìîåãî êëàññà, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, - âëàñòíî îòâåòèë îí.

Îíà ïðîèãíîðèðîâàëà åãî ñëîâà, ïðîõîäÿ â êîìíàòó, è æåëàÿ, ÷òîáû ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì ïåðåä óõîäîì íà çàíÿòèÿ îíà âñå-òàêè óñïåëà ïðèáðàòüñÿ. Êðîâàòü áûëà íåçàïðàâëåíà, è ÷òî õóæå âñåãî, åå íî÷íàÿ ðóáàøêà âàëÿëàñü íà ïîëó ïîñåðåäèíå êîìíàòû. Îíà ïîäîøëà, ÷òîáû ïîäîáðàòü åå. Çðåëèùå ñìÿòîãî áåëîãî õëîïêà â ñèëüíûõ, íåñîìíåííî ìóæñêèõ ðóêàõ Ñíåéïà – ýòî áûëî óæå ñëèøêîì ñèëüíî äëÿ íåå, è åé ïðèøëîñü áîðîòüñÿ ñ äèêèì æåëàíèåì áðîñèòü âñå, êèíóòüñÿ ê Äàìáëäîðó, è ñêàçàòü åìó, ÷òî åé âñå ðàâíî, è îíà ïðîñòî íå ìîæåò ñäåëàòü ýòî. 

Ñòèñíóâ çóáû è ñòàðàÿñü íå äðîæàòü, îíà çàïèõíóëà ñâîþ íî÷íóþ ðóáàøêó ïîä ïîäóøêó è ðàññåÿííî ïîäòÿíóëà ïîêðûâàëî.

- Ýòî ìîÿ êîìíàòà, - ñêàçàëà îíà. – Áîþñü, ÿ èíîãäà ñëåãêà íåîðãàíèçîâàíà. Íî åñëè õîðîøåíüêî ïîèñêàòü – âñå ìîæíî íàéòè.

Ýòî áûë ïóãàþùèé îïûò – âèäåòü ñâîþ ñîáñòâåííóþ êîìíàòó ÷åðåç ÷óæèå ãëàçà. Â îáùåì-òî, êîìíàòà íå âûãëÿäåëà îñîáåííî _äåâè÷üåé_. Íèêàêèõ îáîðî÷åê, íèêàêîãî ðîñêîøåñòâà, äàæå íè îäíîãî ïðåäìåòà ðîçîâîãî öâåòà. Âñå ÷òî áûëî - ýòî íåñêîëüêî óêðàøåíèé, âñåãî îäíà ìàããëîâñêàÿ ôîòîãðàôèÿ â ïðîñòîé ñåðåáðÿííîé ðàìî÷êå, èçîáðàæàþùàÿ ïðèÿòíî âûãëÿäÿùóþ ïàðó ëþäåé, îáà çà 40 – åå ðîäèòåëåé. Â êîìíàòå áûë íåáîëüøîé êàìèí ñ äâóìÿ óäîáíûìè êðåñëàìè, îáòÿíóòûìè òêàíüþ öâåòà áóðãóíäè. Ïåðåä êàìèíîì íà äåðåâÿííûé ïîëèðîâàííûé ïîë áûë êèíóò êîâðèê ñ äëèííûì âîðñîì, òîãî æå öâåòà. Ñëåâà îò äâåðè íàõîäèëîñü íåñêîëüêî ïîëîê, óæå çàâàëåííûõ êíèãàìè è ñâèòêàìè. Ê îäíîé ïîëêå áûë ïðèêðåïëåí êóñîê ïåðãàìåíòà ñ ðàçíîöâåòíûìè äèàãðàììàìè è ñèìâîëàìè.

Ñòîë, íàõîäÿùèéñÿ ïðÿìî ïîä áîëüøèì ïàíîðàìíûì îêíîì, áûë òàêæå áåñïîðÿäî÷íî çàãðîìîæäåí. Èç êîìíàòû åùå îäíà äâåðü âåëà â åå ëè÷íóþ âàííóþ. Ðÿäîì ñ äâåðüþ ñòîÿë áîëüøîé øêàô èç ñâåòëîãî äóáà è êîìîä èç òîãî æå ìàòåðèàëà. Ñóíäóê ñëóæèë îäíîâðåìåííî è åùå îäíèì íèçêèì ñòîëèêîì.

Õîòÿ âñÿ êîìíàòà áûëà äåêîðèðîâàíà â ãðèôôèíäîðñêèå öâåòà, ïîäàâëÿþùåãî îùóùåíèÿ íå âîçíèêàëî, ñêîðåå íàîáîðîò – ñâåò è ïðîñòðàíñòâî çàïîëíÿëè êîìíàòó. Åäèíñòâåííûå ëè÷íûå âåùè, êðîìå ôîòîãðàôèè, ëåæàëè íà êðîâàòè è ÿâëÿëèñü î÷åíü ñòàðûì î÷åíü ïîòðåïàííûì ìåäâåæîíêîì è ðàñïëûâøåéñÿ êó÷åé ðûæåãî ìåõà, êîòîðàÿ òîëüêî ÷òî îòêðûëà äâà çëîâåùå áëåñòÿùèõ ãëàçà.

Êîñîëàïñóñ ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ íàñèæåííîãî ìåñòà, âûòÿíóëñÿ, ñîñêî÷èë ñ êðîâàòè è íåòîðîïëèâî ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê íèì. Îí îáíþõàë íîãó Ãåðìèîíû, ïîòîì Ñíåéïà.

- Êîñîëàïñóñ, ýòî ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï. – Ãåðìèîíà ïîêàçàëà íà ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé âûãëÿäåë, è, áåç ñîìíåíèÿ, ïàõíóë êàê îíà. – Ïðîèçîøëî ÷òî-òî âðîäå íåñ÷àñòíîãî ñëó÷àÿ. È ïðîôåññîð íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ïîæèâåò çäåñü.

Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ñîâåðøåííî ãëóïî, îáúÿñíÿÿ êîòó òàêèå âåùè. Ïî âûðàæåíèþ ëèöà ïðîôåññîðà ìîæíî áûëî ïîíÿòü, ÷òî òîò ñîãëàøàëñÿ ñ åå ñàìîîöåíêîé. Òåì íå ìåíåå, Êîñîëàïñóñ óñòàâèëñÿ íà «Ãåðìèîíó» è çàøèïåë íà íåå.

- Ïîæàëóéñòà, îòíîñèñü ê íåìó õîðîøî, - âçìîëèëàñü îíà, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ áîëåå, ÷åì ãëóïî.

Êîñîëàïñóñ ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåå, ïîòîì íà Ñíåéïà, ïîòîì ñäåëàë ÷òî-òî, ÷òî ìîæíî áûëî íàçâàòü òîëüêî «ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè» è âåðíóëñÿ íà êðîâàòü.

_Íó è êòî ñêàçàë, ÷òî ìîé êîò èìååò ñîâåðøåííî âàðâàðñêèé âêóñ ïðè âûáîðå äðóçåé_, ñ óäîâëåòâîðåíèåì ïîäóìàëà îíà.

Îíà ìàõíóëà ðóêîé êóäà-òî â ñòîðîíó.

- Ýòî, â îáùåì-òî âñå. Äîìàøíèå ýëüôû ìåíÿþò ïîñòåëüíîå áåëüå ðàç â íåäåëþ, âñå îñòàëüíîå âðåìÿ âàì ïðèäåòñÿ ñàìîìó çàïðàâëÿòü êðîâàòü. Èëè íå çàïðàâëÿòü. Â øêàôó íàõîäèòñÿ ìîÿ øêîëüíàÿ ôîðìà, áëóçêè, þáêè è ìàíòèè. Äà, è åùå íåìíîãî ìàããëîâñêîé îäåæäû. Â êîìîäå – äæåìïåðà, áðþêè è... – åé áûëî ïëåâàòü íà òî, ÷òî ñêàçàë äèðåêòîð. Îíà _íå_ ñîáèðàåòñÿ ãîâîðèòü î ñâîåì íèæíåì áåëüå ñî Ñíåéïîì. Îí ñàì âñå íàéäåò. - ... è âñå îñòàëüíîå. – ðàñïëûâ÷àòî çàêîí÷èëà îíà. – Äóìàþ, ñ ýòèì ïðîáëåì áûòü íå äîëæíî. Äîìàøíèå ýëüôû ñîáèðàþò ãðÿçíîå áåëüå ïî ïîíåäåëüíèêàì, è âîçâðàùàþò åãî â ñðåäó. ×òî åùå... – îíà óêàçàëà íà äâåðü. - ... âàííàÿ òàì. Òàì åñòü åùå îäèí øêàô÷èê ñ... íó, ñ ðàçíûìè âåùàìè. Õîòèòå ÷àþ?

Ïîñëåäíÿÿ ôðàçà áûëà ïðîèçíåñåíà ñ îò÷àÿíèåì, ÷òîáû íå ñìîòðåòü íà âûðàæåíèå íåäîâåðèÿ íà ëèöå Ñíåéïà.

- Ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ æèòü _çäåñü?_ – íàêîíåö âûäàâèë îí.

Îíà çàêèïåëà îò âîçìóùåíèÿ.

- Ìîãëî áû áûòü è õóæå, - õîëîäíî îòâåòèëà îíà. – Âû ìîãëè áû ïîìåíÿòüñÿ òåëàìè ñ Ëàâàíäîé Áðàóí. Óâåðåíà, âû áû èñòèííî íàñëàäèëèñü äîïîëíèòåëüíûìè ëåêöèÿìè ïî Ïðîðèöàíèþ. Èëè, åñëè áû ñåé÷àñ áûë ïðîøëûé ãîä, òî âû áû îêàçàëèñü â îäíîé êîìíàòå ñ Ëàâàíäîé _è_ Ïàðâàòè.

Áîæå ñîõðàíè, ïîäóìàëà îíà. Íà êàêóþ-òî ñåêóíäó, ÿ _äåéñòâèòåëüíî_ ãîâîðèëà ñîâåðøåííî êàê îí. Ñíåéï óäèâëåííî ìîðãíóë. Âèäèìî, ýòà æå ìûñëü ïðèøëà è åìó â ãîëîâó.

Îíà óêàçàëà íà ïåðãàìåíò, ïðèêðåïëåííûé ê ïîëêå, - Ýòî ìîå ðàñïèñàíèå. Âñå, ÷òî íóæíî äëÿ óðîêîâ íàõîäèòñÿ íà ïîëêàõ èëè íà ñòîëå. Äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå ñäåëàíî äî ñåãîäíÿøíåãî ìîìåíòà. – Îíà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè. – ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî åùå ñêàçàòü. – Îíà ïîïûòàëàñü óëûáíóòüñÿ, íî èñïûòàâàëà ïðè ýòîì ñòðàííûå îùóùåíèÿ, åãî ëèöåâûå ìóñêóëû íå ïðèâûêëè ê òàêèì äåéñòâèÿì. – Áîþñü, ÿ íå î÷åíü èíòåðåñíûé ÷åëîâåê.

Êîãäà Ñíåéï íå ñêàçàë íè÷åãî ÿçâèòåëüíîãî â îòâåò, îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì. Îí íåðâíî øàãàë ïî êîìíàòå.

- ×òî-òî íå òàê? – ñïðîñèëà îíà, óñìåõàÿñü ãëóáîêîé èðîíèè âîïðîñà â äàííîé ñèòóàöèè.

Êàçàëîñü, îí íå ìîæåò âûáðàòü íóæíûå ñëîâà. Íàêîíåö, åìó ýòî óäàëîñü.

- Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ïîæàëóéñòà, ñêàæèòå îäíó âåùü. Âàì... âû... ÿ èìåþ ââèäó, Ïîòòåð..

_Åùå êîå-÷òî ÿ âèæó â ïåðâûé ðàç_, ïîäóìàëà îíà îøåëîìëåííî. _Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï íå ìîæåò íàéòè ñëîâ. _Ýòîò ñàìûé ïðîôåññîð çàêðûë ãëàçà è óïðÿìî ïðîäîëæèë.

- Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, _ïîæàëóéñòà_, ñêàæèòå ìíå, ÷òî ó âàñ íåò... ðîìàíòè÷åñêèõ... îòíîøåíèé ñ Ïîòòåðîì èëè Âèçëè... èëè ñ êåì-ëèáî åùå, ðàç óæ íà òî ïîøëî...

Íà êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò îíà çàñòûëà. Çàòåì, â åå ìîçãó íà÷àëè ïðîíîñèòüñÿ âåëèêîëåïíûå èäåè. Îíà óïàëà â êðåñëî âîçëå îãíÿ è çàòðÿñëàñü.Ïîñëå êîðîòêîé íåóäà÷íîé ïîïûòêè êîíòðîëèðîâàòü ñåáÿ, îíà òàêè ðàçðàçèëàñü áåñïîìîùíûì ñìåõîì. Äàæå íàïîëíåííûé ÿäîì âçãëÿä ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû êîìíàòû íå ñìîã óñïîêîèòü åå – âñÿ ñèòóàöèÿ áûëà ïðîñòî ïîòðÿñàþùå ñòðàííîé. Êàêîé-òî âîñõèòèòåëüíûé ìîìåíò îíà õîòåëà ñêàçàòü åìó, ÷òî îíà òàéêîì ïîìîëâëåíà ñ Íåâèëîì Ëîíãáîòòîìîì.

È åùå åé î÷åíü íðàâèëñÿ òîò ãëóáîêèé áàðèòîí, ðàçäàâàâøèéñÿ èç åå ãîðëà. Íåîæèäàííî ãóñòîé. Íî ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, íèêòî íèêîãäà íå ñëûøàë, êàê ñìååòñÿ Ñíåéï. Îíà îò÷àÿííî ïîñòàðàëàñü ïðèâåñòè ñåáÿ â íîðìàëüíîå ñîñòîÿíèå.

- Íåò, ïðîôåññîð, – âûäîõíóëà îíà, ïûòàÿñü óñïîêîèòü åãî. – Ó ìåíÿ íåò íè ñ êåì ðîìàíòè÷åñêèõ îòíîøåíèé íà äàííûé ìîìåíò. – ×òî-òî çàñòàâèëî åå äîáàâèòü, - õîòÿ, åñëè âû ðåøèòå èçìåíèòü ñèòóàöèþ, ÿ áûëà áû áëàãîäàðíà, åñëè áû âû âíà÷àëå îáñóäèëè ýòî ñî ìíîé.

- Ýòî íå ïðè÷èíà äëÿ ñìåõà, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, - ñêàçàë îí â ñàìîì ëåäÿíîì òîíå. – È âû ìîæåòå áûòü ñîâåðøåííî ñïîêîéíû, ÿ _íå ñîáèðàþñü _óñòðàèâàòü çà âàñ âàøó ëþáîâíóþ æèçíü.

Ýòî ïîìîãëî åé ïðèéòè â ñåáÿ.

- Èçâèíèòå. - ñêàçàëà îíà ñ ðàñêàÿíèåì. – ß ñìåÿëàñü íå íàä âàìè. Âñÿ ýòà ñèòóàöèÿ... ìíå ïðîñòî íàäî áûëî ñíÿòü íàïðÿæåíèå. Îáåä – ýòî îäíî, íî íå ñêàæó, ÷òî ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñòðåìëþñü óáåæäàòü âåñü ïåäàãîãè÷åñêèé ñîñòàâ â òîì, ÷òî ÿ – ýòî âû íà ïåäñîâåòå ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì. – Îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü. – Òàê ÷òî íàñ÷åò ÷àÿ?

- Äà, ïîæàëóé, - ñêàçàë îí íàêîíåö. – Ïîëàãàþ, ÷àé áóäåò â ñàìûé ðàç.

Ïåðåâîä: Äèýëü 


	4. Àäñêèé êðóãîâîðîò èëè Ñåâåðóñ 101

**×àñòü 4 – Àäñêèé êðóãîâîðîò èëè Ñåâåðóñ 101**

×àé – ýòî ñîâñåì íåïëîõî. Äà âñå ÷òî óãîäíî áóäåò ñîâñå íåïëîõî, ëèøü áû îí ñìîã îòâëå÷üñÿ îò ïîäíèìàþùåãîñÿ âíóòðè íåãî óæàñà, êîãäà ðåàëüíîñòü ñèòóàöèè íà÷àëà ïðîñòóïàòü íà ïîâåðõíîñòü. Äàìáëäîð è óáîðêà äåðæàëè åãî çàíÿòûìè äîñòàòî÷íî äîëãî, ïîçâîëÿÿ íå çàãëÿäûâàòü â áóäóùåå äàëüøå, ÷åì íà íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé âïåðåä, íî ñåé÷àñ, â êîìíàòå Ãåðìèîíû, òî÷íåå ãîâîðÿ, â åãî êîìíàòå, îí áûë áóêâàëüíî îêðóæåí ïîñëåäñòâèÿìè äåéñòâèé ìèñòåðà Ëîíãáîòòîìà, à åìó âåäü åùå ïðèäåòñÿ ïîìîãàòü ìàëü÷èøêå ó÷èòüñÿ.

Ñíåéï ïîäàâèë æåëàíèå çàñòîíàòü è óðîíèòü ãîëîâó íà ðóêè. Ïóáëè÷íîå îáíàæåíèå òåëà è äóøè äëÿ ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð è òàê áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî áîëåçíåííûì è íåïðèÿòíûì, íå õâàòàëî òîëüêî, ÷òîáû îíà íà÷àëà æàëåòü åãî.

Îí ëèøü êèâíóë, è Ãåðìèîíà âåðíóëàñü ê ïðèãîòîâëåíèþ ÷àÿ. Çàòî îí ñëåãêà çàäðîæàë, êîãäà îùóùåíèå äëèííûõ âîëîñ ñêîëüçÿùèõ ïî åãî ñïèíå, åãî, ìÿãêî ãîâîðÿ, ïîðàçèëî. Îí ïðîòèâèëñÿ ñîáëàçíó çàïóñòèòü ðóêè â ñâîþ íîâîîáðåòåííóþ ãðèâó, óãîâàðèâàÿ ñåáÿ, ÷òî ó íåãî áóäåò ïîëíî âðåìåíè íà èññëåäîâàíèÿ ïîçæå.... çàòåì î÷åíü áûñòðî âûêèíóë èç ãîëîâû âñå ìûñëè îá èññëåäîâàíèÿõ, ÷óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî îí ïî÷òè êðàñíååò, êîãäà åãî ìûñëè îò èäåè èçó÷åíèÿ âîëîñ ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, òî åñòü åãî âîëîñ, îòêëîíèëèñü ê...

Ïûòàÿñü îòâëå÷üñÿ, Ñíåéï âíîâü îãëÿäåë êîìíàòó, è ñëåãêà âçäîõíóë, óâèäåâ, êàê ðûæèé êîò ñ ïîäîçðåíèåì ñìîòðèò íà íåãî ñ êðîâàòè. Îí ïî÷òè íà÷àë âåðèòü â êîñìè÷åñêîå âîçäàÿíèå: áûëî òàêîå îùóùåíèå, ÷òî åãî íàñòèãëà ðàñïëàòà çà âñå ÷òî îí íàòâîðèë â ñâîåé æèçíè... íó âîçìîæíî íå ñîâñåì çà âñå. Íî åãî ÿâíî ïîêàðàëè çà ÷òî-òî. Áûòü äåâóøêîé, ïîäðîñòêîì – ýòî.... îí äàæå íå ìîã ïðèäóìàòü, ÷òî ìîãëî áû áûòü õóæå ÷åì _ýòî. _Åäèíñòâåííàÿ ðàäîñòü â æèçíè – ó íåå ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå íå áûëî íèêàêèõ ðîìàíîâ. Åãî ïðîáðàëà äðîæü, êîãäà ñàìà èäåÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû õîäèòü çà ðó÷êó ñ Ïîòòåðîì èëè Âèçëè êàê äåìåíòîð âñòàëà ïåðåä åãî âçãëÿäîì.

Îí ñòèñíóë çóáû, îòêèäûâàÿ îòâðàòèòåëüíûå ìûñëè ïîäàëüøå, è çàãîâîðèë ñî ñïèíîé Ãåðìèîíû, ïîêà äåâóøêà äåëàëà ÷àé.

- Íàñ÷åò ïåäñîâåòà – ó âàñ åñòü ïîâåñòêà äíÿ, èç íåå áîëüøèíñòâî òåì äîëæíî áûòü ïîíÿòíû. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, ÿ íàäåþñü, ÷òî âû çíàåòå î íèõ ÷òî-íèáóäü. Êàê ïðåôåêò, âû äîëæíû áûëè ñòàëêèâàòüñÿ ñ äåëàìè øêîëüíîé àäìèíèñòðàöèè. Íà ïîäîáíûõ âñòðå÷àõ ÿ ïðåäïî÷èòàþ îñîáåííî íå âûñêàçûâàòüñÿ. Ñÿäüòå íà ñòóë ó îãíÿ è íå ïûòàéòåñü ïðèíèìàòü ó÷àñòèå â áîëòîâíå íè äî, íè ïîñëå âñòðå÷è.

Åäèíñòâåííàÿ òåìà, ïî êîòîðîé âàì âîçìîæíî òàêè ïðèäåòñÿ âûñêàçàòü ñâîå ìíåíèå, îòíîñèòñÿ ê ïðîòåñòó ïðîôåññîðà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïðîòèâ ìèññèñ Íîððèñ. Åñëè ÿ íå îøèáàþñü, ó íåå áûëà êàêàÿ-òî ññîðà ñ æèâîòíûì Ôèë÷à â òîò ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, êîãäà åé âçäóìàëîñü ïîáðîäèòü ïî øêîëå ïîçäíî íî÷üþ â ñâîåé êîøà÷üåé ôîðìå.

Îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà ñåêóíäó, ïûòàÿñü ïîäàâèòü ñìåõ ïðè âñïîìèíàíèè î òîì, êàê, ïî ðàññêàçàì, ÌàêÃîíàãàëë óäèðàëà îò ìèññèñ Íîððèñ â òàêîé ñïåøêå, ÷òî äàæå íå ïîäóìàëà âåðíóòüñÿ â ñâîþ ÷åëîâå÷åñêóþ ôîðìó. Ïëå÷è Ãåðìèîíû ñëåãêà ïîäðàãèâàëè, íî êîãäà îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü, íà åå ëèöå áûëî òîëüêî ëþáîïûòñòâî.

- À ïî÷åìó ýòî ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ âûñêàçàòüñÿ?

- Ïîòîìó ÷òî Ôèë÷, ïî ïðè÷èíàì, êîòîðûå, áîþñü, íèêîãäà íå áóäóò ìíå ïîíÿòíû, âñåãäà ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî ÿ åãî ïîääåðæèâàþ. Ñîîòâåòñòâåííî, îí áóäåò àïïåëèðîâàòü ê âàì. ß áû ïðåäëîæèë, ÷òîáû âû ïðîñòî çàÿâèëè, ÷òî âàì íåò äî ýòèõ ðàçáîðîê íèêàêîãî äåëà, è, ñîîòâåòñòâåííî, âû íå æåëàåòå âìåøèâàòüñÿ â íèõ. Ãîâîðèòå ëàêîíè÷íî è ðåçêî, è íå âîëíóéòåñü î ÷óâñòâàõ Ôèë÷à. Èëè, ðàç óæ íà òî ïîøëî, ÌàêÃîíàãàëë.

Ê åãî îáëåã÷åíèþ, Ãåðìèîíà íå ïûòàëàñü ïîäâåðãàòü ñîìíåíèþ åãî èíñòðóêöèè, è ïðîñòî êèâíóëà, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ åìó ÷àøêó ãîðÿ÷åãî ÷àÿ. Îí îñòîðîæíî âçÿë åå â ðóêè, âñå åùå íå äî êîíöà ïðèâûêíóâ ê íåçíàêîìûì ïàëüöàì è ê òîìó, ÷òî åìó òåïåðü íå òàê ïðîñòî, êàê ðàíüøå âñå äîñòàòü.

- Ñïàñèáî, – îòâåòèë îí, êîíöåíòðèðóÿñü íà òîì, ÷òî ïðèâåëî èõ â ýòó êîìíàòó. Åé áûëà íóæíà èíôîðìàöèÿ î íåì, ÷òîáû óäà÷íî âûäàâàòü ñåáÿ çà íåãî è íå óáèòü èõ îáîèõ. Îí íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî åå àêòåðñêèå ñïîñîáíîñòè áûëè íà äîëæíîé âûñîòå – è, âåðîÿòíî, ñ ýòîãî åìó è íàäî áûëî íà÷àòü.

Ñíåéï òîëüêî ñîáðàëñÿ çàãîâîðèòü, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ïðåðâàëà åãî. Îíà óëûáàëàñü, è ýòî âûãëÿäåëî ñòðàííî íà áûâøåì åãî ëèöå. Âåðîÿòíî, ñëèøêîì ðåäêî èñïîëüçîâàëèñü ñîîòâåòñòâóþùèå ìóñêóëû – îí íå ìîã âñïîìíèòü, êîãäà â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç íîðìàëüíî óëûáàëñÿ. 

- Èòàê, ïðîôåññîð. Åñòü ëè ó âàñ ðîìàíòè÷åñêèå îòíîøåíèÿ ñ êåì-íèáóäü?

Ñíåéï çàñòûë, à çàòåì ñèëüíî óäèâèë ñåáÿ è Ãåðìèîíó, òåì, ÷òî ïîñëåäîâàë åå ïðåäûäóùåìó ïðèìåðó, ïðîñòî ðàññìåÿâøèñü. Îí îñòîðîæíî îòñòàâèë ÷àé íà ñóíäóê è óïàë â êðåñëî, ïûòàÿñü âîññòàíîâèòü äûõàíèå ïîñëå ñòîëü íåîæèäàííîé äëÿ ñåáÿ ðåàêöèè. Ïîõîæå, ýòî ðåôëåêñû ýòîãî òåëà áðàëè ââåðõ íàä åãî ðàçóìîì. Èíòåðåñíî, ñêîëüêî åùå ðåàêöèé áóäóò îêðàøåíû îòâåòíûìè äåéñòâèÿìè òåëà, à íå ðàçóìà? Õîðîøî õîòü ó íåãî îêàçàëñÿ äîñòàòî÷íî íîðìàëüíûé ñìåõ – íå èñòåðè÷íûé è íå õèõèêàþùèé, õîòÿ åñëè âñå òàê áóäåò ïðîäîëæàòüñÿ è äàëüøå, òî è èñòåðèêà íåäàëåêî. Îí óñïîêîèëñÿ, ïîäíèìàÿ ðóêó.

- Èçâèíèòå ìåíÿ, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. Íåò, ó ìåíÿ íåò ðîìàíòè÷åñêèõ èëè êàêèõ-ëèáî ïîäîáíûõ îòíîøåíèé ñ êåì-ëèáî. Ìîé... îáðàç æèçíè.. íå îñîáåííî ðàñïîëàãàë ê ôîðìèðîâàíèþ êàêèõ-ëèáî ïðèâÿçàííîñòåé, è âû äîëæíû áåç âñÿêîãî ñîìíåíèÿ ïîíèìàòü, ïî÷åìó ýòî òàê.

Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà, ãëÿäà íà íåãî åãî ñîáñòâåííûìè ãëàçàìè. Ýòî áûëî ñòðàííîå îùóùåíèå, êàê áóäòî âñå âðåìÿ ñìîòðèøü íà ñåáÿ â çåðêàëî.

- Ïî÷åìó áû âàì íå ñêàçàòü, ÷òî âû çíàåòå îáî ìíå. ß äîáàâëþ âñþ íåäîñòàþùóþ èíôîðìàöèþ. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, - îí ðàñòÿãèâàë ñëîâà, âîññòàíàâëèâàÿ õëàäíîêðîâíîñòü, - ìîå.. ñòðåìëåíèå.. ê óåäèíåíèþ áóäåò îçíà÷àòü, ÷òî âàì ïðèäåòñÿ ñòàëêèâàòüñÿ ñ ãîðàçäî ìåíüøèì êîëè÷åñòâîì ëþäåé, íåæåëè ìíå.

- Âû áóäåòå óäèâëåíû, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà Ãåðìèîíà. – Õîðîøî. Âû – Ñåâåðóñ Àññèóñ Ñíåéï – åæåãîäíûå àëüìàíàõè â áèáëèîòåêå ñîäåðæàò î÷åíü ìíîãî èíôîðìàöèè,  ïðîôåññîð, - äîáàâèëà îíà, êîãäà îí ïðèïîäíÿë áðîâü â óäèâëåíèè. – Âàì 38 ëåò, è âû áûëè ìàñòåðîì çåëèé â Õîãâàðöå... õîòÿ íåò, ÿ íå çíàþ, êàê äîëãî âû áûëè çäåñü. Äîñòàòî÷íî äîëãî, ÷òîáû ó÷èòü Áèëëà è ×àðëè Âèçëè. Âû... âû íå òåðïèòå èäèîòîâ è ó âàñ äîñòàòî÷íî... ãìì... ñâîåîáðàçíûé ìåòîä îáó÷åíèÿ äåòåé. Âû ìîæåòå ñóäèòü ìàò÷è ïî Êâèääè÷ó, õîòÿ ïîêà ÿ ó÷èëàñü â øêîëå, ýòî ñëó÷àëîñü òîëüêî îäíàæäû. – ñåêóíäíàÿ ïàóçà, Ãåðìèîíà ñãëîòíóëà. – Âû áûëè Óïèâàþùèìñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. Ñåé÷àñ âû øïèîíèòå äëÿ Äàìáëäîðà.

Åå ãîëîñ ñòèõ.

- Ýòî âñå, ÷òî âû çíàåòå îáî ìíå? – ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó. Ãåðìèîíà òîëüêî êèâíóëà.

- Õîðîøî. Áîëüøå íè÷åãî âàì çíàòü è íå ïîëàãàåòñÿ. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå âàøè íî÷íûå èññëåäîâàíèÿ ñ Ïîòòåðîì è Âèçëè íå äàëè âàì áîëüøå èíôîðìàöèè – èññëåäîâàíèÿ ïîä ïëàùåì-íåâèäèìêîé, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ÿ íå ïîäâåðãàþ ñîìíåíèþ âàøå óòâåðæäåíèå, ÷òî ó âàñ íåò ðîìàíà ñ êåì-ëèáî èç íèõ. – ïîñëåäíþþ ôðàçó Ñíåéï äîáàâèë ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ãåðìèîíà ìÿòåæíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî.

- Èòàê, êàê ÿ ãîâîðèë, - ïðîèçíåñ îí ñ ïîä÷åðêíóòîé ìåäëèòåëüíîñòüþ, à çàòåì çàãîâîðèë â íîðìàëüíîì òîíå. Ãîëîñ Ãåðìèîíû íå ïîäõîäèë äëÿ ðàñòÿãèâàíèÿ ñëîâ – îí çâó÷àë äàæå áîëåå ñêó÷íî è ñàðêàñòè÷íî, ÷åì åãî ñîáñòâåííûé îðèãèíàëüíûé ãîëîñ. Â ðåçóëüòàòå âîçíèêàëî îùóùåíèå, ÷òî Ñíåéï ïîïðîñòó äóåòñÿ, à íå ïûòàåòñÿ îñêîðáèòü. – Êàê ÿ ñêàçàë, ÿ ïðåäïî÷èòàþ óåäèíåíèå, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. ß íå æåëàþ èíôîðìèðîâàòü âñåõ è êàæäîãî î äåòàëÿõ ìîåé ÷àñòíîé æèçíè, è íå ïîîùðÿþ æåëàíèå óçíàòü èõ. ß òàêæå íå ïëàíèðóþ ðàçãëàøàòü ýòî â áóäóùåì. ß íå ó÷àñòâþ â ñâåòñêèõ áåñåäàõ, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. È â âàøèõ è ìîèõ èíòåðåñàõ áûëî áû, åñëè áû âû íå ñòàëè ìåíÿòü ýòó ÷åðòó ìîåãî õàðàêòåðà.

Ãåðìèîíà ïðåðâàëà åãî, è Ñíåéï çàìåòèë, ÷òî ó íåå íà÷èíàëè âïîëíå íåïëîõî ïîëó÷àòüñÿ åãî èíòîíàöèè. – Ïðîôåññîð, ÿ ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàþ îïàñíîñòü, ãðîçÿùóþ íàì îáîèì â òîì ñëó÷àå, åñëè êòî-íèáóäü íà÷íåò ïîäîçðåâàòü âàñ èëè ìåíÿ. – îòðåçàëà îíà. – Åñëè ìû ïîêîí÷èì ñ âçàèìíûìè îñêîðáëåíèÿìè, òî ìû ìîæåì çàêîí÷èòü íàø ðàçãîâîð íàìíîãî áûñòðåå è ïðîäóêòèâíåå.

- Õîðîøî, - Ñíåéï ïî÷òè óëûáíóëñÿ ïðè âèäå ñìóùåííîãî ëèöà Ãåðìèîíû. – Âû ñóìåëè ñêàçàòü ýòî òàê æå, êàê ñäåëàë áû ÿ. Ïðîäîëæàéòå â òîì æå äóõå, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð.

- ×åðòîâ óáëþäîê.

Ñíåéï ðåøèë íå ÷èòàòü íîòàöèé ïî ïîâîäó ïîñëåäíåãî çàìå÷àíèÿ, ïðîáîðìîòàííîãî ïîä íîñ Ãåðìèîíîé. Çàñòàâëÿòü åå çëèòüñÿ – ëó÷øèé ñïîñîá áûòü óâåðåííûì, ÷òî îíà ñìîæåò âåñòè ñåáÿ äîñòàòî÷íî ïðàâäîïîäîáíî ïåðåä âñåé øêîëîé. Îí âåðíóëñÿ ê ïðåðâàííîìó ðàçãîâîðó.

- Äåòàëè. Õîòü ÿ è ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî âàì ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî íóæíî, íî âäðóã êòî-íèáóäü èç ó÷èòåëåé óïîìÿíåò ÷òî-íèáóäü, ÷òî âàì íåîáõîäèìî çíàòü. Âàøå èññëåäîâàíèå â áèáëèîòåêå áûëî ïðàâèëüíûì, ìíå 38. ß ðîäèëñÿ 13 ñåíòÿáðÿ â 1960 ãîäó. ß íå ïðàçäíóþ ñâîé äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ, è ÿ ïëàíèðóþ ê åãî ñëåäóþùåìó íàñòóïëåíèþ íàéòè âûõîä èç _ýòîé_ ñèòóàöèè. Ìîè ðîäèòåëè æèâû, è äà, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, îíè òàêè áûëè æåíàòû, êîãäà ÿ ðîäèëñÿ. Îíè æèâóò â Ñàôôîëêå, è áîëüøå íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî î íèõ ñêàçàòü íåëüçÿ. Íèêòî èç ïåðñîíàëà èõ íèêîãäà íå âñòðå÷àë, è, íàñêîëüêî ìíå èçâåñòíî, íèêòî íå çíàåò î íèõ íè÷åãî, êðîìå òîãî ôàêòà, ÷òî îíè ñóùåñòâóþò. Ó ìåíÿ åñòü äîì â Õîãñìèäå, êîòîðûé ÿ óíàñëåäîâàë îò ìîåé áàáóøêè. Åñëè êòî-íèáóäü ñïðîñèò âàñ î íåì, ïðîñòî ñêàæèòå, ÷òî âû íå ïëàíèðóåòå â áëèæàéøåå âðåìÿ òàì îñòàíàâëèâàòüñÿ. Ó ìåíÿ íåò áðàòüåâ, ñåñòåð èëè äàëüíèõ ðîäñòâåííèêîâ. 

ß ðàáîòàë íà Äàìáëäîðà 15 ëåò – â îáîèõ ñìûñëàõ. ß ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ ê ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêîìó ñîñòàâó øêîëû ëåòîì 1983 ãîäà. Ê òîìó âðåìåíè ÿ óæå ïÿòü ëåò áûë... ïîñëåäîâàòåëåì Âîëäåìîðòà, íà÷èíàÿ ñ ìîåãî âîñåìíàäöàòîãî äíÿ ðîæäåíèÿ. ß íè ñ êåì íå îáñóæäàþ ýòîò ìîìåíò ìîåé æèçíè, ïîýòîìó íèêòî è íå áóäåò îæèäàòü îò âàñ, ÷òî âû âñïîìíèòå åãî èëè áóäåòå ññûëàòüñÿ íà òå ãîäû.

Òèõèé ãîëîñ ñïðîñèë, - Çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì Âîëäåìîðòà?

- Êàê âû ñêàçàëè, - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï, êðàòêî êèâàÿ, - çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì Âîëäåìîðòà. Â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ÿ âñòðå÷àëñÿ ñ íèì... íå î÷åíü äàâíî. Íà  íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ âû, âåðîÿòíî, â áåçîïàñíîñòè, íî íà âûõîäíûõ íàì ñòîèò ïðèäóìàòü êàêîé-íèáóäü ïëàí íà ñëó÷àé íåïðåäâèäåííûõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâ. Íàì íóæíî ïåðåæèòü çàâòðàøíèé äåíü, à çàòåì íàñòóïÿò âûõîäíûå, çà âðåìÿ êîòîðûõ ìû ñìîæåì âûðàáîòàòü ïëàí è óçíàòü áîëåå äåòàëüíî õàðàêòåðû äðóã äðóãà. Ñåé÷àñ âðåìåíè íåäîñòàòî÷íî, ïîñêîëüêó â áëèæàéøåå âðåìÿ âû äîëæíû áûòü íà ïåäñîâåòå. Òåì íå ìåíåå, ïðèíèìàÿ âî âíèìàíèå òîò ôàêò, ÷òî íè âàøà, íè ìîÿ æèçíü íà äàííûé ìîìåíò íå òå÷åò òàê ãëàäêî, åñëè ìåòêà íà âàøåé ëåâîé ðóêå, - Ãåðìèîíà èíñòèíêòèâíî ïîäòÿíóëà ðóêàâ, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü íà êîæó íà ðóêå, - åñëè ìåòêà íà÷íåò ïðîÿâëÿòüñÿ èëè æå÷ü, íåìåäëåííî íàéäèòå ìåíÿ. Íå ïûòàéòåñü ïîêàçûâàòü ñâîå ãðèôôèíäîðñêîå ãåðîéñòâî, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, èíà÷å ìû îáà áóäåì ìåðòâû.

Íà ëèöå Ãåðìèîíû çàãîðåëàñü ÿðîñòü, è îí ïîòîðîïèëñÿ ïðîäîëæèòü, ïðåæäå ÷åì îíà íà÷íåò æàëîâàòüñÿ. Ëó÷øå ðàñòðàâèòü â íåé çëîñòü, òîãäà îíà áóäåò èãðàòü êóäà áîëåå ïðàâäîïîäîáíî.

- Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, ÿ íå èìåþ ïðèâû÷êè îáúÿñíÿòü ñâîè äåéñòâèÿ êîìó-ëèáî, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì, âîçìîæíî, Äàìáëäîðà. Ñîîòâåòñòâåííî, âû íå âûçîâåòå ïîäîçðåíèé, åñëè âàì ñðî÷íî ïîòðåáóåòñÿ âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñî ìíîé. Âñå, ÷åãî ÿ ïðîøó, - îí âçäîõíóë, - ýòî ÷òîáû âû ïðåæäå îòïóñòèëè êëàññ, êîòîðûé áóäåòå ó÷èòü íà òîò ìîìåíò. ß áû ïðåäïî÷åë ïîëó÷èòü ìîþ êëàññíóþ êîìíàòó â äîñòàòî÷íî íîðìàëüíîì ñîñòîÿíèè, êîãäà ýòî âñå çàêîí÷èòñÿ.

- Äà, ïðîôåññîð, - Ãåðìèîíà äîïèëà ñâîé ÷àé è ðåçêî âñòàëà. Âçÿâ îáå ÷àøêè, îíà íàïðàâèëàñü ê ìàëåíüêîé ðàêîâèíå â óãëó. Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ, îíà áûëà çàíÿòà, îòìûâàÿ ïîñóäó, ïîêà Ñíåéï íàáëþäàë çà åå ñïèíîé. Âíåçàïíî îíà çàãîâîðèëà â äîñòàòî÷íî ÿçâèòåëüíîì òîíå.

- Çíàåòå, ïðîôåññîð, âàø ïëàí çàñòàâëÿòü ìåíÿ çëèòüñÿ äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû áûòü ïîõîæåé íà âàñ, çàñòàâëÿåò çàäàòü íåñêîëüêî âîïðîñîâ. – Îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü, è Ñíåéï ïî÷òè âêëèíèë ñâîå çàìå÷àíèå, ÷òî îí íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ îáñóæäàòü ñâîþ ïñèõèêó. Îí áûë î÷åíü áëàãîäàðåí çà ýòî «ïî÷òè», êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ïðîäîëæèëà.

- È ïåðâûé âîïðîñ, ÷òî ìíå íàäî áóäåò ñäåëàòü, ÷òîáû áûòü óâåðåíîé, ÷òî âû ñìîæåòå óáåäèòü âñåõ âîêðóã, ÷òî ÿâëÿåòåñü ìíîé?

Ãåðìèîíà ïîâåðíóëàñü è òåïåðü ñòîÿëà è ìîë÷à ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. Ñíåéï çàìåòèë, ÷òî îíà ñòàðàëàñü ñòîÿòü ïðÿìî è ïî÷òè íå øåâåëèòüñÿ, î÷åâèäíî ïûòàÿñü ñêîïèðîâàòü åãî îáû÷íóþ ïîçó. Îí òàêæå çàìåòèë, ÷òî ñèäèò, âûïðÿìèâøèñü â êðåñëå, è ñëåãêà ññóòóëèëñÿ, êàê ýòî äåëàëè î÷åíü ìíîãèå äåòè. Âêëþ÷àÿ ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. Åãî ñïèíà ñåãîäíÿ áóäåò ñòðàøíî áîëåòü, â ýòîì îí áûë óâåðåí. 

- ß äóìàë, - ñêàçàë îí çàäóì÷èâî, - ÷òî âû ìîãëè áû íà÷àòü ãîòîâèòüñÿ ê ÒÐÈÒÎÍàì, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ýòî íå áóäåò íàñòîëüêî óæ äëÿ âàñ íåõàðàêòåðíî, äàæå òàê ðàíî.

Æåëòîâàòàÿ êîæà Ãåðìèîíû ïîêðûëàñü ëåãêèì ðóìÿíöåì, íî îíà êèâíóëà, è ñëåãêà çàäóìàëàñü, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïðîäîëæèòü.

- Òîëüêî âàì ïðèäåòñÿ îñòåðåãàòüñÿ Ãàððè è Ðîíà. Ó íèõ ìàíèÿ – âûòàùèòü ìåíÿ èç áèáëèîòåêè, êîãäà îíè äóìàþò, ÷òî ÿ ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ðàáîòàþ. Íî â îáùåì, ýòî õîðîøàÿ èäåÿ. Ñðàçó äîëæíî áðîñàòüñÿ â ãëàçà, è äàâàòü âàì ïðàâî áûòü ðàññåÿíûì, òàê ÷òî åñëè âû ãäå-íèáóäü è îøèáåòåñü, ýòî ìîæíî áóäåò ñïèñàòü íà òî, ÷òî âû ïåðåðàáàòûâàåòå. È ýòî òàêæå äàñò âàì áîëüøå âðåìåíè íà òî, ÷òîáû ïðèâûêíóòü îáðàùàòüñÿ ñ ãðèôôèíäîðöàìè, êàê îäèí èç íèõ.

Ñíåéï êèâíóë, îïèðàÿñü ïîäáîðîäêîì íà ñëîæåííûå ðóêè.

- Ýòî òàêæå çíà÷èò, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ñïîêîéíî çàêðûòüñÿ çäåñü, ÿêîáû äëÿ ó÷åáû, è âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ âàìè â ìîèõ êîìíàòàõ, ÷òîáû ÿ ñìîã ñîñòàâèòü ïëàí óðîêîâ íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü. – Ãåðìèîíà ïîáëåäíåëà, âïåðâûå îñîçíàâàÿ, ÷òî åé ïðèäåòñÿ ïðåïîäàâàòü çåëüÿ. – Ýòî òàêæå äàñò âàì âîçìîæíîñòü ïðîñìîòðåòü ìîè çàïèñè ñ ëåêöèé è ñäåëàòü äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå.

- Äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå? – ïîâòîðèëà îíà.

- Âàøå äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. Äîñòàòî÷íî è òîãî, ÷òî ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ ïîâòîðÿòü ó÷åáíûé êóðñ ñåäüìîãî ãîäà. Âû æå íå äóìàëè, ÷òî ÿ ñîáèðàþñü òàêæå äåëàòü çà âàñ âàøè óðîêè, íå òàê ëè? – ñïðîñèë îí, èçãèáàÿ áðîâü. Çàòåì âñòàë, - Áîþñü, ÷òî ìû ìîæåì îïîçäàòü íà óæèí, åñëè ñåé÷àñ íå ïîéäåì, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð.

Ïåðåâîä: Äèýëü 


	5. Òîëüêî íå îòäàâàé íàø ðîäíîé ìèð

**×àñòü 5 – Òîëüêî íå îòäàâàé íàø ðîäíîé ìèð **

Î÷åâèäíî, Ñíåéï îæèäàë, ÷òî îíà ñìîæåò ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñî âñåìè âå÷åðíèìè ìåðîïðèÿòèÿìè íà îñíîâàíèè òåõ íåñêîëüêèõ ôàêòîâ, êîòîðûå îí åé ñîîáùèë. Îíà ñêëîíÿëàñü ê ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîé ìûñëè, î ÷åì îí è áûë ïðîèíôîðìèðîâàí ïî ïóòè â Ãëàâíûé Õîëë. Ñ âèäîì âåëèêîìó÷åíèêà (èç-çà ÷åãî îí ñòàë âûãëÿäåòü _â òî÷íîñòè _êàê óñòàâøàÿ îò æèçíè äåâî÷êà-ïîäðîñòîê, îáúÿñíÿþùàÿ ñàìî-ñîáîé ðàçóìåþùèåñÿ âåùè ñâîèì îòñòàëûì ðîäèòåëÿì), îí íà÷àë îïèñûâàòü, ÷åãî èìåííî îíà ìîãëà îæèäàòü.

Åãî ãóáû äåðíóëèñü, è îíà îïÿòü ïîäàâèëà óëûáêó. Îí ÿâíî íå çíàë, êàêîé ýôôåêò ýòî âûçûâàåò. Òåì ëó÷øå. Äëÿ íåãî.

- Õîòü äèðåêòîð è îïèñàë ñåãîäíÿøíåå ìåðîïðèÿòèå, êàê ïåäñîâåò, íà ñàìîì äåëå ýòî åæåìåñÿ÷íàÿ âñòðå÷à äåêàíîâ, ÷òî îçíà÷àåò, ÷òî âàì, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ïðèäåòñÿ âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ ìåíüøèì êîëè÷åñòâîì ÷åëîâåê.

_Èõ áóäåò ìåíüøå, íî îáìàíóòü èõ áóäåò ãîðàçäî ñëîæíåå_, âíîâü çàãðóñòèâ, ïîäóìàëà îíà

- Íå îòâëåêàéòåñü, - çàøèïåë îí.

Ñæàâ çóáû, îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê ðàçäðàæåííîé ãðèôôèíäîðêå, øàãàâøåé ðÿäîì ñ íåé.

- Êàê ÿ ñêàçàë, íåêîòîðûå èç ïóíêòîâ âñòðå÷è äîëæíû áûòü âàì çíàêîìû – ñòóäåí÷åñêàÿ äèñöèïëèíà, îñîáûå ïðîáëåìû, è, â êîè-òî âåêè, âû è âàøè äðóçüÿ íå ÿâëÿåòåñü ãëàâíîé òåìîé äíÿ.

Íó íàêîíåö-òî, õîòü êàêàÿ-òî õîðîøàÿ íîâîñòü. Õîòÿ îí, áåç ñîìíåíèÿ, ïîëó÷èë áû îãðîìíîå óäîâîëüñòâèå, åñëè áû åé ïðèøëîñü áû òðåáîâàòü èñêëþ÷åíèÿ Ãàððè è Ðîíà èç øêîëû. Ðàçóìååòñÿ, òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ñûãðàòü åãî ðîëü áîëåå äîñòîâåðíî. 

- Âñòðå÷è ïðîõîäÿò â êàáèíåòå äèðåêòîðà, è îáû÷íî íà÷èíàþòñÿ ÷åðåç ïîë÷àñà ïîñëå îêîí÷àíèÿ îáåäà. Ïàðîëü - ëàêðè÷íûå ëåäåíöû. ß áû ïðåäëîæèë, ÷òîáû âû ïðîâåëè îñòàâøååñÿ âðåìÿ ñ ïîëüçîé è îçíàêîìèëèñü ñ òåìàìè ñåãîäíÿøíåé âñòðå÷è. – Îíà ñëîæèëà ïà÷êó ïåðãàìåíòîâ ñ îïèñàíèåì ïðîáëåì â êàðìàí. Â ýòîé ìàíòèè êàðìàíîâ, îáû÷íûõ è ïîòàéíûõ, áûëî êóäà áîëüøå, ÷åì â åå øêîëüíîé ôîðìå. 

- Åñòü êàêèå-íèáóäü îñîáûå âîïðîñû, êàñàþùèåñÿ Ñëèçåðèíà, êîòîðûå ïðèäåòñÿ îáñóäèòü? – ñïðîñèëà îíà, ïûòàÿñü ãîâîðèòü áîëåå óâåðåííî, ÷åì îíà ñåáÿ íà ñàìîì äåëå ÷óâñòâîâàëà.

- Íåò, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. – îòâåòèë îí òåðïåëèâî. – íå â ýòîò ðàç. Òîëüêî ïîñòàðàéòåñü íå áðàòü íà ñåáÿ è âàø êîëëåäæ êàêèå-ëèáî äîïîëíèòåëüíûå îáÿçàòåëüñòâà. Ñëèçåðèí – ýòîò íå òîò êîëëåäæ, êîòîðûé äîáðîâîëüíî ïîéäåò íà ñóááîòíèê ïî óáîðêå ìóñîðà èëè ñòàíåò âûøèâàòü ñàëôåòî÷êè äëÿ ïðèþòîâ.

- Êàê ïîæåëàåòå, - êîðîòêî îòâåòèëà îíà, íåðâíàÿ è óñòàëàÿ äî áåñêîíå÷íîñòè îò åãî áåçæàëîñòíîãî ñàðêàçìà. Îñîáåííî, êîãäà ýòîò ñàðêàçì áûë óïàêîâàí â åå ñîáñòâåííûé ãîëîñ. Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå.

- Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, âåðîÿòíîñòü òîãî, ÷òî âàì ïðèäåòñÿ ãîâîðèòü íà êàêóþ-ëèáî òåìó, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì ïðîèñøåñòâèÿ ñ ìèññèñ Íîððèñ, î÷åíü ìàëà. Åñëè áóäåò ïîäíÿòà íåïîíÿòíàÿ è òàêèì îáðàçîì îïàñíàÿ äëÿ âàñ òåìà, ÿ óâåðåí, äèðåêòîð ïåðåâåäåò ðàçãîâîð â áîëåå áåçîïàñíîå ðóñëî. – Åãî ãîëîñ ñìÿã÷èëñÿ. – ß óâåðåí, âû ñóìååòå ïåðåæèòü âå÷åð äîñòàòî÷íî áåçáîëåçíåííî, åñëè ïðîñòî áóäåòå ñèäåòü â áëèæàéøåì ê îãíþ êðåñëå è ïèòü êàæäóþ ÷àøêó ÷àÿ, êîòîðóþ äèðåêòîð ïðåäëîæèò âàì. Åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü ýòîãî, âû ìîæåòå ïðîñòî âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè çëîáíî ñìîòðåòü íà îêðóæàþùèõ, õìûêàòü è äåëàòü âèä, ÷òî ó âàñ åñòü êóäà áîëåå âàæíûå äåëà, ÷åì ñèäåòü íà ýòîì ïåäñîâåòå. ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî áóäåò ñëèøêîì óæ ñëîæíîå çàäàíèå, ïðè äàííûõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ.

Îíà áûñòðî âçãëÿíóëà íà íåãî. _Îí ÷òî, ïîøóòèë? _Ïî åãî ëèöó íè÷åãî íåëüçÿ áûëî ïîíÿòü. Íå òî, ÷òîáû åé, êîíå÷íî, òàê ÷àñòî ïðèõîäèëîñü óãàäûâàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü ïî ñîáñòâåííîìó ëèöó. Ìãíîâåíüå ïðîøëî, íî îíà âñå ðàâíî ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ áîëåå ñïîêîéíî, ïîñëå åãî íàïîìèíàíèÿ, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð òîæå áóäåò òàì. _Äèðåêòîð íå äàñò ìíå ñîâåðøèòü îøèáêó,_ - ïîäóìàëà îíà. Åé íàäî òîëüêî âûæèòü íà ïåäñîâåòå, è ïîòîì îíà ñìîæåò ðàññëàáèòüñÿ è... ÷åðò. Äà.

Ñíåéï çàìîë÷àë.

- Åùå ÷òî-íèáóäü, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð?

_Äà, ïîæàëóé._

- Ïàðîëè, - ëàêîíè÷íî îòâåòèëà îíà.

Îí, êàçàëîñü, ðàçäóìûâàë.

- Ïàðîëè, - ïîâòîðèëà îíà, - áîëåå êîíêðåòíî – âàøè ïàðîëè. – îí íàõìóðèëñÿ. – Íó ÷òî æå, - ïðîäîëæèëà îíà, ñòàðàÿñü, ÷òîáû åå ãîëîñ çâó÷àë ðàññóäèòåëüíî, à íå ïàíè÷åñêè, - íà äàííûé ìîìåíò, åäèíñòâåííîå ìåñòî, ãäå ÿ ìîãó ïåðåíî÷åâàòü – êîìíàòà ïðåôåêòà. Òàê ÷òî, èëè âû ìíå äàåòå ïàðîëè ê ñâîèì êîìíàòàì, èëè áóäåì âìåñòå íî÷åâàòü â ìîèõ. Çàîäíî ñìîæåì ïðèäóìàòü, êàê ìû ýòî îáúÿñíèì íà ñëåäóþùåå óòðî Ãàððè è Ðîíó. 

Îí ÷óòü íå ïîäàâèëñÿ îò ýòîé ìûñëè. Â îòêðîâåííî íàäóòîé ìàíåðå, îí ïðîáîðìîòàë åé ïîñëåäîâàòåëüíîñòü ïàðîëåé, êîòîðàÿ ìîãëà ïîçâîëèòü åé ïðîéòè â åãî ëè÷íûå êîìíàòû.

Íà êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò îíà äàæå íåìíîãî åìó ïîñî÷óâñòâîâàëà. Åé â âûñøåé ñòåïåíè íå íðàâèëàñü ñàìà èäåÿ, ÷òî êòî-òî áóäåò æèòü â åå êîìíàòå. Îòêðîâåííî ñêðûòíîìó ìàñòåðó çåëèé äîëæíî áûòü íå ìåíåå ëåãêî äàòü åé ïîëíûé äîñòóï ê ñâîåé æèçíè, ïóñòü äàæå íà êîðîòêîå âðåìÿ. Îíà ïîñòàðàëàñü íå âûäàâàòü ñâîèõ ÷óâñòâ. Íå ëó÷øèé ìîìåíò, ÷òîáû ïðåäëàãàòü åìó ñâîå ñî÷óâñòâèå. 

È ýòî òàêæå îçíà÷àëî, ÷òî åé îñòàëîñü âûíåñòè åùå îäíî ñóðîâîå èñïûòàíèå.

Îáåäîì.

Â ïåðâûé ðàç, åé ïðèäåòñÿ èçîáðàæàòü Ñíåéïà íà ïóáëèêå. Ïóñòü äàæå, è áåç áëèçêèõ êîíòàêòîâ.

Çà ñåêóíäó äî òîãî, êàê îíè âûøëè â ëþäíûé êîðèäîð, åé â ãîëîâó ïðèøëà óæàñíàÿ ìûñëü. Îíà ñõâàòèëà åãî çà ðóêàâ ìàíòèè.

- Ïîäîæäèòå, - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà, ïîòÿíóâ åãî íàçàä.

Îí îòêðûë ðîò, ÷òîáû çàïðîòåñòîâàòü, íî îíà, áåç îñîáûõ ðàçìûøëåíèé, æåñòîì ïîêàçàëà, ÷òîáû îí çàòêíóëñÿ.

Îíà íå çàìåòèëà, êàê åãî ãóáû ñëåãêà äåðíóëèñü, ïî÷òè â îäîáðåíèè.

- Åñòü ëè ÷òî-íèáóäü, ÷òî âû íå åäèòå?

Åñëè îí è ñîáèðàëñÿ ÷òî-òî âûñêàçàòü, òî îñòàâèë ýòî ïðè ñåáå, çàäóìàâøèñü íàä åå âîïðîñîì.

- Ìîëëþñêè, ëþáîãî ðîäà, - _ýòî îäíîçíà÷íî íå ïðîáëåìà_. Ìîëëþñêè âûçûâàëè ó íåå îòâðàùåíèå. Æèâûìè èëè ìåðòâûìè. – Ìàããëîâñêèå ñëàäîñòè. – _ìîæíî ïåðåæèòü._ Îí çàêðûë ãëàçà. – ß äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå ëþáëþ òûêâåííûé ñîê. – _Î íåò, ïîõîæå, ÷òî ïðèäåòñÿ îáõîäèòüñÿ âîäîé._ – È..._ – _ñêàçàë îí ãîëîñîì, ïîëíûì äàâíåé ÷åðíîé íåíàâèñòè, - áðîêêîëè.

Ïîñëåäíåå ñëåãêà çàõâàòèëî åå âðàñïëîõ, è åé ïðèøëîñü çàêóñèòü ãóáó, ÷òîáû íå ðàññìåÿòüñÿ â ïîëíûé ãîëîñ. Èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî åìó íàäåëàëî òàêîå áåçîáèäíîå ðàñòåíèå, êàê áðîêêîëè, ÷òî îí åãî òàê ãîðÿ÷î íåíàâèäèò. Âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà ãîâîðèëî, ÷òî ëó÷øå îá ýòîì íå ñïðàøèâàòü, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, â äàííûé ìîìåíò.

- À åùå ÿ _åì_ ìÿñî. – Ñêàçàë îí ñ ëåãêèì îòòåíêîì çëîðàäñòâà. – È îíî ìíå î÷åíü íðàâèòñÿ.

_Åùå áû!_

Îíà çëî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, è, íå ãîâîðÿ íå ñëîâà, âûøëà â êîððèäîð, ïðèñîåäèíÿÿñü ê ñòóäåíòàì è ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿì, íà ïóòè â Ãëàâíûé Õîëë.

Îíà òàê ñèëüíî êîíöåíòðèðîâàëàñü íà âûïðÿìëåííîé îñàíêå è ðîâíîé ñêîëüçÿùåé ïîõîäêå, ÷òî ÷óòü íå çàîðàëà, êîãäà êòî-òî êîñíóëñÿ åå ðóêè è çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ ïðîèçíåñ: 

- Ñåâåðóñ, êàê õîðîøî, ÷òî òû ðåøèë ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ ê íàì.

Ñ òðóäîì óäåðæèâàÿ øàã, îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî íåóìîëèìàÿ ñèëà ïîä èìåíåì Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð ïîäâîäèò åå ê ó÷èòåëüñêîìó ñòîëó.

- Äèðåêòîð, - âûäàâèëà îíà èç ñåáÿ â îòâåò.

- Âñå ãîòîâî äëÿ íàøåãî ñåãîäíÿøíåãî ñîáðàíèÿ? Çàìå÷àòåëüíî, ïðîñòî çàìå÷àòåëüíî. – Ïîâòîðèë îí, íå äîæèäàÿñü åå îòâåòà. – ß ïîíèìàþ, ó òåáÿ áûë î÷åíü çàíÿòûé äåíü.

Ê ýòîìó ìîìåíòó äèðåêòîð î÷åíü ëîâêî ïîäâåë åå ê åå ñòóëó. Êàæåòñÿ, îí îæèäàë îò íåå êàêîãî-òî îòâåòà.

Îíà ñëåãêà êèâíóëà, ñêîðåå, ÷òîáû âûèãðàòü âðåìÿ.

- Äîñòàòî÷íî... ïîçíàâàòåëüíûé, - ëó÷øèé îòâåò, êîòîðûé îíà ñìîãëà ïðèäóìàòü.

- Çàìå÷àòåëüíî, - âíîâü ïîâòîðèë Äàìáëäîð. – Ñåãîäíÿ íà îáåä ãîâÿäèíà ïî-âåëëèíãòîíñêè. ß çíàþ, êàê òû ýòî ëþáèøü. – îí ïîõëîïàë åå ïî ñïèíå, ïðåæäå ÷åì äâèíóòüñÿ äàëüøå âäîëü ñòîëà, ÷òîáû çàíÿòü ñâîå ìåñòî.

Ãåðìèîíà áûëà ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî áëàãîäàðíà çà ìàëåíüêèå ïîäñêàçêè äèðåêòîðà, íî íå çíàëà, êàê ðåàãèðîâàòü íà ÷ðåçìåðíóþ äðóæåëþáíîñòü ñ åãî ñòîðîíû. Òåì íå ìåíåå, åå äèñêîìôîðò, êàæåòñÿ, âûãëÿäåë âïîëíå åñòåñòâåííî, ïîñêîëüêó íèêòî èç ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé äàæå íå çàäåðæàë íà íåé âçãëÿäà. Ìàäàì Õó÷, åå ñîñåäêà ïî ñòîëó, ëàêîíè÷íî êèâíóëà åé â ïðèâåòñòâèå, - Ñåâåðóñ. -  Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà åé â îòâåò, íå óâåðåííàÿ, ÷òî ñêàçàòü. Îêàçàëîñü, Õó÷ áîëåå íè÷åãî îò íåå è íå îæèäàëà, ïîñêîëüêó ìãíîâåííî îòâåðíóëàñü, ÷òîáû âîçîáíîâèòü ïðåðâàííûé ðàçãîâîð ñî Ñïðàóò.

Äîìàøíèé ýëüô ïîñòàâèë ïåðåä íåé òàðåëêó ñ äûìÿùèìñÿ ìÿñîì â òåñòå. Ñãëîòíóâ, îíà ïîòÿíóëàñü çà êàðòîôåëüíûì ïþðå. Íà ñòîëå áûëè è äðóãèå îâîùè, âêëþ÷àÿ ìîðêîâêó, ãîðîõ è áðîêêîëè. Õîðîøî, ÷òî îí ïðåäóïðåäèë åå, ïîäóìàëà îíà. Åé äåéñòâèòåëüíî íðàâèëàñü áðîêêîëè.

Ïðèçûâàÿ âñþ ñâîþ õðàáðîñòü, îíà íà÷àëà åñòü.

Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îáåä îêàçàëñÿ íå òàêèì óæ êîøìàðîì, êàê îíà îæèäàëà. Êàê òîëüêî îíà íà÷àëà êóøàòü, îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî íà ñàìîì äåëå çâåðñêè ãîëîäíà. Ïîäàâëÿÿ æåëàíèå íàáèòü æåëóäîê âñåì, ÷åì ïîïàëî, îíà ñäåðæàííî íàêëàäûâàëà ñåáå äîáàâêó, à çàòåì íà÷àëà ïðàçäíî ïîäöåïëèâàòü ñ òàðåëêè æàðåíóþ êàðòîøêó, ïîêà íå ïîäàëè ïóäèíã. Îíà çàìåòèëà, ÷òî íèêòî îñîáåííî íà íåå íå ãëÿäåë. Åñëè îíà ñëó÷àéíî è ëîâèëà ÷åé-òî âçãëÿä, òî ýòîò ÷åëîâåê áûñòðî íàõîäèë äðóãîé ïðåäìåò èíòåðåñà. 

Ïîòÿãèâàÿ âîäó, îíà ïûòàëàñü íåçàìåòíî ïîñìîòðåòü íà ãðèôôèíäîðñêèé ñòîë, îñîáåííî, íà òî ìåñòî, ãäå îíà ñàìà îáû÷íî óñàæèâàëàñü. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îí ñåë òàì, ãäå íàäî, ïîäóìàëà îíà ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì. Îíà ïðåäïîëîæèëà, ÷òî åìó õâàòèëî çäðàâîãî ñìûñëà, ÷òîáû ïîñëåäîâàòü çà Ðîíîì. Èëè Äàìáëäîð îïÿòü òàêè óïîòðåáèë ñâîé òðþê ñ óñàæèâàíèåì ëþäåé íà ìåñòà. Ñíåéï âûãëÿäåë íàïðÿæåííûì, ñëèøêîì íàïðÿæåííûì, è îíà ïîñòàðàëàñü íå î÷åíü èñïóãàòüñÿ, êîãäà óâèäåëà, ñêîëüêî îí åñò. Ðîí è Ãàððè ðàçãîâàðèâàëè î ÷åì-òî íàïðîòèâ íåãî – î Êâèääè÷å, îíà ìîãëà ñïîðèòü íà ÷òî óãîäíî – è åùå îíà óâèäåëà, êàê Íåâèë ñ èñêðåííèì ëèöîì ÷òî-òî ãîâîðèò Ñíåéïó.

_Âåðîÿòíî, ñïðàøèâàåò, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ïîñëå òîãî, êàê âåñü êëàññ îòïóñòèëè, è ñèëüíî ëè Ñíåéï íà íåå îðàë?_ Îíà íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îí ïîïûòàåòñÿ íîðìàëüíî îòâåòèòü Íåâèëó. 

Èðîíèÿ çàêëþ÷àëàñü â òîì, ÷òî â îáû÷íûõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ, îíà áû ïîñ÷èòàëà âîçìîæíîñòü ñèäåòü çà ó÷èòåëüñêèì ñòîëîì ïðèâèëåãèåé è îñîáîé ÷åñòüþ. Ñåé÷àñ æå, îíà ìåõàíè÷åñêè ïîåäàëà ïóäèíã, ïûòàÿñü íå çàöèêëèâàòüñÿ íà æåëàíèè îêàçàòüñÿ ðÿäîì ñ äðóçüÿìè.

Íàêîíåö, îáåä çàêîí÷èëñÿ, è åé íàäî áûëî íàéòè òèõèé óãîëîê, ÷òîáû ïðî÷èòàòü ïåðãàìåíòû. Ïîäçåìåëüÿ íàõîäèëèñü ñëèøêîì äàëåêî, è îíà åùå íå ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ äîñòàòî÷íî õðàáðîé, ÷òîáû ïîéòè â ó÷èòåëüñêóþ. Êîãäà âñå íà÷àëè ðàñõîäèòüñÿ, îíà âñòàëà, ïîïðàâèëà ñâîþ ìàíòèþ è ïîñòàðàëàñü âûéòè èç êîìíàòû ñ òàêèì âèäîì, êàê áóäòî ó íåå áûëè âàæíûå äåëà. Íèêòî íå ïîïûòàëñÿ çàäåðæàòü åå. Ôàêòè÷åñêè, ó÷åíèêè ðàññòóïàëèñü ïåðåä íåé.

Âñïîìíèâ, ÷òî îíà áûëà äîñòàòî÷íî áëèçêî ê îäíîìó èç ðåäêî èñïîëüçóåìûõ êîðèäîðîâ – ïîëåçíîå îòêðûòèå, ñäåëàííîå ãîä èëè äâà íàçàä âî âðåìÿ íî÷íûõ ýêñêóðñèé ñ Ãàððè è Ðîíîì – îíà îòäåëèëàñü îò òîëïû è âñêîðå íàøëà ïóñòóþ êîìíàòó. Ïîñïåøíî çàêðûâàÿ äâåðü è çàêðåïëÿÿ çàìîê çàêëèíàíèÿìè, îíà óñòðîèëàñü è íà÷àëà ÷èòàòü.

Î÷åíü ñêîðî åå ïîë÷àñà çàêîí÷èëèñü è, ñîáèðàÿ âñþ ñâîþ õðàáðîñòü, îíà íàïðàâèëàñü ê êàáèíåòó Äàìáëäîðà. Îíà ïðîáîðìîòàëà ïàðîëü ñïÿùåé ãàðãóëüå, áóäó÷è óâåðåíà, ÷òî Ñíåéï âñåãäà áûë ïóíêòóàëåí.

Äâåðü â êàáèíåò äèðåêòîðà îòêðûëàñü åùå äî òîãî, êàê îíà ïîñòó÷àëà.

- Ñåâåðóñ, - äîíåññÿ ðàäîñòíûé ãîëîñ èçíóòðè, – çàõîäè è ïðèñîåäèíÿéñÿ ê íàøåé êîìïàíèè.

Ïÿòü êðåñåë â êàáèíåòå òåïåðü íàõîäèëèñü âîçëå êàìèíà. Â öåíòðå ñòîÿë ìàëåíüêèé ñòîëèê ñ ïîäíîñîì, íà êîòîðîì íàõîäèëèñü áîëüøîé ÷àéíèê è ïÿòü ÷àøåê. Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ñòîÿëà âîçëå ñòîëèêà, íàáëþäàÿ çà òåì, êàê ÷àéíèê óñëóæëèâî íàëèâàë åé ÷àþ.

Ãåðìèîíà îñòàíîâèëàñü, ïûòàÿñü èçîáðàçèòü åñòåñòâåííûé àâòîðèòåò äåêàíà Ñëèçåðèíà. 

- Ïðèñàæèâàéñÿ Ñåâåðóñ.

_Êàê îí ãîâîðèë? Áëèæàéøåå ê îãíþ êðåñëî?_

Îíà óñåëàñü ïîáëèæå ê îãíþ, è êèâíóëà Äàìëáäîðó.

- Äèðåêòîð

- ×àþ?

Îíà âíîâü êèâíóëà, ïðèïîìèíàÿ, êàêîé ÷àé îí ïèë ñåãîäíÿ â åå êîìíàòå.

- ×åðíûé.

Âåðîÿòíî, â êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò åé ïðèäåòñÿ èñïîëüçîâàòü íå òîëüêî îäíîñëîæíûå îòâåòû è êèâêè. Òåì íå ìåíåå, ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë íè÷åãî íå ïîæåëàëà ïðîêîììåíòèðîâàòü. Îíà òîëüêî êèñëî ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ãåðìèîíó, è óñåëàñü â ñâîå êðåñëî.

Âîçìîæíî, Ñíåéï äåéñòâèòåëüíî _íå_ áûë îñîáåííî ðàçãîâîð÷èâ.

- ß ïîëàãàþ, áåññìûñëåííî ñïðàøèâàòü òâîå ìíåíèå ïî ïîâîäó ÷åðíîâèêà äîêóìåíòà î êîíñóëüòàöèÿõ, Ñåâåðóñ, - ýòî îïÿòü îò ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. 

_Ñàìî ìîå ïðèñóòñòâèå çäåñü áåññìûñëåííî,_ ïîäóìàëà îíà, çàìå÷àÿ ñ âíóòðåííåé êðèâîé óëûáêîé, ÷òî ýòî î÷åíü Ñíåéïîâñêàÿ ìûñëü. _Èíòåðåñíî, à ÷òî åñëè..._

Îíà îçâó÷èëà ìûñëü, íàïîëíÿÿ ñâîé ãîëîñ âñåëåíñêîé ñêóêîé.

ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ôûðêíóëà.

- Òû ýòî ãîâîðèøü, - ðåçêî îòâåòèëà îíà, - òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî òû _íå_ èíòåðåñóåøüñÿ..

Äàìáëäîð ïðåðâàë åå ñ ñîâåðøåíî ñ÷àñòëèâûì âèäîì, ñïàñàÿ Ãåðìèîíó îò ïîãðÿçàíèÿ â íåîæèäàííîé òðÿñèíå ïîëèòèêè îòíîøåíèé ìåæäó êîëëåäæàìè. Ãåðìèîíà îòìåòèëà ïðî ñåáÿ, ÷òî åé íóæíî ïîãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì ïîòîì ñî Ñíåéïîì. È ýòî áóäåò _äëèííûé_ ðàçãîâîð.

- Íó æå, Ìèíåðâà, äàâàé ïîäîæäåì ñ îáñóæäåíèåì, ïîêà íå ïðèáóäóò âñå. Ìû æå íå õîòèì, ÷òîáû êòî-íèáóäü îñòàëñÿ â íåâåäåíèè.

Êàæåòñÿ, îí ïîäìèãíóë Ãåðìèîíå, è äåâóøêà òîëüêî íà÷àëà ðàññëàáëÿòüñÿ, êàê äðóãàÿ ìûñëü ïðèøëà åé â ãîëîâó. _Ñåâåðóñ. Ìèíåðâà. Àëüáóñ. _Ïîëàãàëîñü, ÷òî îíà äîëæíà íàçûâàòü âñåõ ýòèõ ëþäåé ïî èìåíè. Îíà áûñòðî ïîðûëàñü â ñâîåé ïàìÿòè. Èìÿ ïðîôåññîðà Ôëèòâèêà? Ôðåäåðèê... íåò. Ôðàíê.. Ôèëèïï... Ôèëèóñ – âîò îíî! Íî êàê æå ê ÷åðòó çâàëè ïðîôåññîðà Ñïðàóò?

Ïåäñîâåò îêàçàëñÿ îäíîâðåìåííî ñêó÷íûì è ïóãàþùèì. Òàéíà èìåíè ïðîôåññîðà Ñïðàóò áûëà ðàçðåøåíà âîñòîðæåííûì ïðèâåòñòâèåì äèðåêòîðà «Ýðìåíãàðäå!», êîãäà ïðîôåññîð âîøëà â êàáèíåò. Ïîñëå ýòîãî Ãåðìèîíà áûëà çàõâà÷åíà áåñêîíå÷íûìè ìåëî÷àìè óïðàâëåíèÿ øêîëîé. Îñîçíàíèå òîãî, ÷òî ïîçæå åé ïðèäåòñÿ ïåðåñêàçûâàòü âñþ èíôîðìàöèþ Ñíåéïó, çàñòàâëÿëî åå âíèìàòåëüíî ñëóøàòü âñåõ ãîâîðÿùèõ. Äàæå ïðè ýòèõ óñëîâèÿõ, ñîáðàíèå êàçàëîñü áåñêîíå÷íûì.

Îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî âûãëÿäåòü íåçàèíòåðåñîâàííûì è õìûêàòü – ýòî òî, ÷åãî âñå è îæèäàëè îò ãëàâû Ñëèçåðèíà. Â òå÷åíèå áîëüøåé ÷àñòè ñîáðàíèÿ, åå åäèíñòâåííûì âêëàäîì áûëî ðàñïèâàíèå ÷àÿ èç áåçäîííîãî ÷àéíèêà.

Íàêîíåö, Äàìáëäîð ïåðåøåë ê ñëåäóþùåìó ïóíêòó – çàêðûòèå ñîáðàíèÿ, è Ãåðìèîíà íà÷àëà ðàññëàáëÿòüñÿ, êîãäà ðåçêèé øîòëàíäñêèé àêöåíò ÌàêÃîíàãàëë îïÿòü âêëèíèëñÿ â ðàçãîâîð.

- Èçâèíèòå, äèðåêòîð, íî ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ó íàñ åñòü åùå îäíà òåìà äëÿ îáñóæäåíèÿ.

_Ìèññèñ Íîððèñ_. Ãåðìèîíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà. Îíà íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî îá ýòîì ïóíêòå â ïëàíå âñå çàáóäóò. Î÷åâèäíî, íåò. Åå ñåðäöå óøëî â ïÿòêè, è îíà ïîñòàðàëàñü íå çàñòîíàòü ñëèøêîì óæ ãðîìêî.

- Èçâèíè ìåíÿ, Ñåâåðóñ, åñëè ýòî çàòðàãèâàåò òâîåãî ëþáèì÷èêà, íî äëÿ ìåíÿ ýòî äåëî äîñòàòî÷íî âàæíî.

_Ôèë÷? Ëþáèì÷èê?_

- Ìîãó óâåðèòü òåáÿ, Ìèíåðâà, ÷òî Ôèë÷ _íèêîèì_ îáðàçîì íå îòíîñèòñÿ ê âåùàì, êîòîðûå ìíå íðàâÿòñÿ. – Îíà îñòîðîæíî ïîçâîëèëà íåêîòîðîé ÷àñòè ñâîåãî èñêðåííåãî îòâðàùåíèÿ îò îäíîé ìûñëè î Ôèë÷å îòðàçèòüñÿ íà ëèöå è â ãîëîñå, î÷åíü äîâîëüíàÿ, ÷òî áåç çàìèíêè íàçâàëà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïî èìåíè.

ÌàêÃîíàãàëë òîëüêî ôûðêíóëà.

- Êàê âàì äîëæíî áûòü óæå èçâåñòíî, - íà÷àëà îíà, - íåñêîëüêî íî÷åé íàçàä ÿ ïàòðóëèðîâàëà êîðèäîðû øêîëû, êîãäà ìåíÿ àòàêîâàëà _ýòà êîøêà._ – Îíà ñîäðîãíóëàñü è êàæåòñÿ ñîáèðàëàñü ïóñòèòüñÿ â äåòàëüíîå îïèñàíèå, êîãäà âìåøàëñÿ Äàìáëäîð.

- Ìèíåðâà, ÿ äóìàþ, ìû âñå çíàåì, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü. Âîçìîæíî, íàì ñòîèò ïðèãëàñèòü Àðãóñà, è óçíàòü, ÷òî îí ìîæåò ñêàçàòü ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó?

Ñî ñòîðîíû äåêàíà Ãðèôôèíäîðà äîíåññÿ åùå îäèí íåãîäóþùèé çâóê. Ãåðìèîíà ïîñòàðàëàñü âûãëÿäåòü íåçàèíòåðåñîâàííîé, íî çàòåì çàìåòèëà, ÷òî Ôëèòâèê è Ñïðàóò î÷åíü âíèìàòåëüíî èçó÷àþò îáñòàíîâêó êîìíàòû Äàìáëäîðà. Íà êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò îíà óäèâèëàñü, îòêóäà òàêàÿ ðåàêöèÿ, ïîêà íå ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îíè ïðîñòî ïûòàþòñÿ ñêðûòü ñâîå âåñåëüå. Òà ìàëåíüêàÿ ÷àñòü åå, êîòîðàÿ íå áûëà ñîâåðøåííî çàïóãàíà, óäèâèëàñü ìûñëè, ÷òî âñå ýòî ìîæåò îêàçàòüñÿ äîñòàòî÷íî çàáàâíûì.

Åå âíèìàíèå áûëî ïðèâëå÷åíî îáðàòíî ïðèáûòèåì âûçûâàþùå âûãëÿäÿùåãî Àðãóñà Ôèë÷à, î÷åâèäíî, ãîòîâîãî çàùèùàòü ñâîþ íàâîäÿùóþ óæàñ êîøêó äî ïîñëåäíåé êàïëè êðîâè. Îí ïðèãëàäèë ñâîè êðûñèíîãî öâåòà âîëîñû, ÷òî òîëüêî çàñòàâèëî åãî âûãëÿäåòü åùå áîëåå íåîïðÿòíûì. Ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ Ôèë÷åì, ïîäóìàëà îíà, Ñíåéï âûãëÿäåë ïðîñòî _õîëåíûì_.

- Èòàê, ìèñòåð Ôèë÷, - ìÿãêî íà÷àë Äàìáëäîð, - ÿ äóìàþ, âû çíàåòå, ïî÷åìó ÿ ïîïðîñèë ïðèéòè âàñ ñåãîäíÿ. Ìû âñå íàñëûøàíû î íåóäà÷íîì.. ãìì.. ñòîëêíîâåíèè ìèññèñ Íîððèñ è ïðîôåññîðà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë.

- Ñòîëêíîâåíèè? – âîçìóùåííî âçâèçãíóëà äåêàí Ãðèôôèíäîðà. – Íà ìåíÿ æåñòîêî íàïàëà _ýòà êîøêà_, åñëè ýòî _äåéñòâèòåëüíî_ êîøêà. Åñëè áû ÿ íå çíàëà ëó÷øå, ÿ áû ñêàçàë, ÷òî ýòî – îïàñíîå ÷óäîâèùå, çàêîëäîâàííîå, ÷òîáû âûãëÿäåòü êàê êîøêà.  

Ôèë÷ îùåòèíèëñÿ.

- Äà? À ÷òî åùå ïîëàãàëîñü äåëàòü ìîåé áåäíîé äåâî÷êå, à? Îíà áûëà òàì, ïàòðóëèðóÿ êîðèäîðû, êàê îáû÷íî, è õî÷ó ñêàçàòü, îíà î÷åíü õîðîøî ýòî äåëàåò, êîãäà îíà è íàòîëêíóëàñü íà ñòðàííóþ êîøêó, êîòîðîé òàì íå äîëæíî áûëî áûòü. Êîíå÷íî æå, îíà ñòàëà çàùèùàòü ñâîþ òåððèòîðèþ. Ýòî âïîëíå åñòåñòâåííî.

- _Ýòà êîøêà_ äîëæíà áûòü èçãíàíà èç çäàíèÿ øêîëû, - ìðà÷íî ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë

- È êòî áóäåò ëîâèòü ó÷åíèêîâ, êîãäà îíè çàìûøëÿþò âñÿêèå ïàêîñòè? – òðåáîâàòåëüíî ñïðîñèë Ôèë÷. – Âû æå ñîãëàñèòåñü ñî ìíîé, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï? Âû âñåãäà ãîâîðèëè, ÷òî âû áû ïðîïàëè áåç ìèññèñ Íîððèñ.

Ãåðìèîíà, êîòîðàÿ òîëüêî áûëî íà÷àëà íàñëàæäàòüñÿ ïåðåïàëêîé, âíåçàïíî ïîíÿëà, ÷òî âîïðîñ áûë çàäàí åé. Îíà ñëåãêà âçäðîãíóëà, è ïîñòàðàëàñü ñêðûòü ýòî íè÷åãî íå çíà÷àùèì «_õìïô_». Òà æå ñàìàÿ ìàëåíüêàÿ íåçàïóãàííàÿ ÷àñòü íàïîìíèëà åé, ÷òî ýòî øàíñ âñåé åå æèçíè áåçíàêàçàííî îòîìñòèòü Ôèë÷ó.

- Êî ìíå ýòî íå èìååò íèêàêîãî îòíîøåíèÿ, Ôèë÷. Ó ìåíÿ íåò íèêàêîãî íàìåðåíèÿ ââçÿçûâàòüñÿ â ëþáûå _êîøà÷üè_ ñâîðû. – ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî ïîäõîäèë äëÿ ïîäîáíûõ çàìå÷àíèé. Îíà òàêæå ìîãëà ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî ñëûøàëà, êàê Ôëèòâèê èçäàë èíòåðåñíûé çâóê, êîòîðûé íåìåäëåííî áûë ñêðûò ÷èõàíèåì. Ó íåå ïîÿâèëñÿ åùå îäèí âîïðîñ, èíòåðåñíî, õâàòèò ëè åå óäà÷è åùå íà ÷óòü-÷óòü...

- Èç ÷èñòîãî ëþáîïûòñòâà, - ñêàçàëà îíà êóäà-òî â ïðîñòðàíñòâî, - à êòî, ñîáñòâåííî ãîâîðÿ, ïîáåäèë? – Â ýòîò ðàç íà Ñïðàóò íàøåë âíåçàïíûé ïðèñòóï êàøëÿ, ïîêà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë âûãëÿäåëà ÿðîñòíîé è ñëåãêà çàñòåí÷èâî ïîòèðàëà ïðàâîå óõî. Ïîäîáîñòðàñòíîå ïîâåäåíèå Ôèë÷à ìãíîâåííî ñìåíèëîñü òðèóìôîì.

- Íó ÷òî æå, - ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð, - ÿ óâåðåí, ÷òî ìèññèñ Íîððèñ â áóäóùåì áóäåò óçíàâàòü ïðîôåññîðà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, è íàîáîðîò. Âîçìîæíî, âû òåì íå ìåíåå ìîãëè áû ... íå âûïóñêàòü åå íåñêîëüêî íî÷åé, Àðãóñ? Õîðîøî. – îí ïðîñèÿë. – Ñïàñèáî, ÷òî íàøëè âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû çàéòè.

Íåðÿøëèâûé ñìîòðèòåëü ïîêèíóë êîìíàòó, îñòàâèâ çà ñîáîé äûìÿùóþñÿ îò çëîñòè ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, áðîñàþùóþ ÿäîâèòûå âçãëÿäû íà Ãåðìèîíó. Ñàìà æå Ãåðìèîíà áûëà çàíÿòà òåì, ÷òî ïûòàëàñü ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ âèíîâàòîé çà áåññòûäíîå èçäåâàòåëüñòâî íàä ñîáñòâåííûì äåêàíîì.

Ñ óõîäîì Ôèë÷à, ñîáðàíèå îêîí÷èëîñü. ÌàêÃîíàãàëë âûïëûëà èç êàáèíåòà, áîðìî÷à ñåáå ÷òî-òî ïîä íîñ íà ãàýëüñêîì. Ñïðàóò è Ôëèòâèê íàêîíåö ïîçâîëèëè ñåáå ïîõèõèêàòü. Ãåðìèîíà õîòåëà ïîêèíóòü êîìíàòó âñëåä çà íèìè, íî Äàìáëäîð ñëåãêà ñæàâ åå ðóêó, çàäåðæàë åå. Êîãäà êîìíàòà îïóñòåëà, îí óëûáíóëñÿ.

- Íåïëîõî ïîëó÷èëîñü, äåâî÷êà. ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òîáû îíè ÷òî-íèáóäü çàìåòèëè.

Îíà óëûáíóëàñü åìó â îòâåò.

- Íó, ÿ äóìàþ, òîò ôàêò, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, - _íåâûíîñèìûé óáëþäîê..._ïîæàëóé íå ëó÷øàÿ âåùü, ÷òîáû ñêàçàòü äèðåêòîðó, - íó, íå îñîáåííî ðàçãîâîð÷èâûé ÷åëîâåê, ñèëüíî îáëåã÷èë ñèòóàöèþ.

- Òàê è åñòü. – Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå ñî ñòðàííûì çàäóì÷èâûì âûðàæåíèåì.

- ×òî-òî íå òàê?

- Íåò, âñå â ïîðÿäêå. Ïðîñòî ïðîøëî äåéñòâèòåëüíî î÷åíü ìíîãî âðåìåíè, ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ÿ â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç âèäåë Ñåâåðóñà óëûáàþùèìñÿ. – Îí âñòðÿõíóëñÿ. – Íå îáðàùàéòå âíèìàíèÿ íà ñåíòèìåíòàëüíîãî ñòàðèêà, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. Ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì âû ïîêàçàëè ñåáÿ î÷åíü õîðîøî.

Îí ïðîâîäèë åå äî äâåðè, è îíà ñïóñòèëàñü â êîðèäîð. Îíà óæå íàëîâ÷èëàñü ñ ôèðìåííîé ïîõîäêîé Ñíåéïà, è óñèëåííî ñòàðàëàñü íå äóìàòü î ïîäòåêñòå ïîñëåäíåé ôðàçû Äàìáëäîðà.

Îíà ïîêèíóëà ÷àñòü çàìêà, ïðèíàäëåæàùóþ äèðåêòîðó, è ñîáèðàëàñü íàïðàâèòüñÿ â åå... åãî... êîìíàòû, êîãäà ê íåé ïðèøëî âíåçàïíîå îñîçíàíèå åùå îäíîãî ôàêòà. À èìåííî, íåèçáåæíûõ ôèçèîëîãè÷åñêèõ ïîñëåäñòâèé âå÷åðà, íàïîëíåííîãî ðàñïèâàíèåì ÷àÿ.

Åé íóæíî áûëî íàéòè òóàëåò.

È íåìåäëåííî.

Îíà çíàëà, ãäå íàõîäÿòñÿ òóàëåòû äëÿ ïåðñîíàëà, è äàæå âñïîìíèëà, ÷òî äîëæíà çàéòè â ìóæñêîé.

Ãäå è îñòîëáåíåëà ïðè âèäå îòêðûâøåãîñÿ ïåðåä íåé çðåëèùà. 

Íà ñòåíå ïåðåä íåé áûë ðÿä áëåñòÿùèõ áåëûõ ôàðôîðîâûõ.. íó... íàçîâåì ýòî ðåçåðâóàðàìè... ðàêîâèíàìè. Çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì òîãî, ÷òî ðÿäîì ñ íèìè íå áûëî íèêàêèõ êðàíîâ, è ïåðåäíèé êðàé áûë âûøå, ÷åì ìîæíî áûëî áû îæèäàòü. Â íèõ áûëè êàêèå-òî äûðû, íî íèêàêèõ çàòû÷åê. È îíè îïðåäåëåííî íàõîäèëèñü íà... íó... íà _ýòîé_ âûñîòå. Íà âûñîòå ïàõà.

Ðÿäûøêîì ñòîÿë ìàëåíüêèé ñòóëü÷èê. Îíà ïîñòàðàëàñü íå ïðåäñòàâëÿòü ñåáå ñëèøêîì ÿðêî ïðîôåññîðà Ôëèòâèêà. À ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ Õàãðèäà...

Íåò. Íåò. Íåò. _Íåòíåòíåòíåòíåòíåòíåòíåò_

Îíà _íå_ ìîãëà èõ èñïîëüçîâàòü. _Íè çà ÷òî._

Äàâëåíèå â ìî÷åâîì ïóçûðå íàïîìíèëî åé, ÷òî îíà äîëæíà òàêè ðåøèòüñÿ íà ÷òî-íèáóäü. Æåëàòåëüíî íà ÷òî-òî, â ðåçóëüòàòå ÷åãî îíà íå îáìî÷èòñÿ. 

Îíà ðâàíóëàñü ê êàáèíêå è çàêðûëà äâåðü. Êîå-êàê ñïðàâèëàñü ñ íåçíàêîìîé îäåæäîé, è íàêîíåö ñìîãëà ñåñòü íà _íîðìàëüíûé_ óíèòàç è îáëåã÷èòüñÿ. Âñå âðåìÿ íàìåðåííî íå ãëÿäÿ âíèç.

_Áîæå. Î áîæå._

Îíà óðîíèëà ãîëîâó íà ñëåãêà äðîæàùèå ðóêè.

×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îíà îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî â åå ìîçãó ñôîðìèðîâàëàñü ïîðàçèòåëüíî ÷åòêàÿ è êðàñî÷íàÿ êàðòèíêà Íåâèëà Ëîíãáîòòîìà ñòðàäàþùåãî îò óæàñíûõ ïðîäîëæèòåëüíûõ ïûòîê. Èíòåðåñíî, íåóæåëè ñëèçåðèíñêàÿ êðîâü, ïèòàþùàÿ åå ìîçã, íà÷àëà âëèÿòü è íà âåñü åå ìûñëèòåëüíûé ïðîöåññ. Îíà áûëà àáñîëþòíî óâåðåíà, ÷òî ïîìîùü Ñíåéïà Íåâèëó ñ äîìàøíèì çàäàíèåì áûëà _ñàìûì ìåíüøèì_, ÷åãî çàñëóæèâàë Íåâèë çà òî, ÷òî çàñòàâèë åå òàê ñòðàäàòü.

Íàêîíåö, îíà ñìîãëà âñòàòü è ïîïðàâèòü îäåæäó. Òàê íå ïîéäåò. Åé íàäî ñîáðàòüñÿ. Ïîêèíóâ êàáèíêó, îíà âûìûëà ðóêè è âûøëà èç òóàëåòà, ïî÷òè âðåçàâøèñü â Ñíåéïà, ñîáñòâåííîé ïåðñîíîé.

Îí ïîíÿë, ãäå îíà òîëüêî ÷òî áûëà, è ñëåãêà èçîãíóë áðîâü.

Îíà íàïðàâèëà íà íåãî âçãëÿä, êîòîðûé âäîõíîâèë áû è âàñèëèñêà.

- ß_ íå_ õî÷ó ãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì, - ìåäëåííî, ÷åòêî ïðîèçíåñëà îíà. __

Ïåðåâîä: Äèýëü 


	6. Åùå ðàç î â÷åðàøíåì

**Ãëàâà 6. Åùå ðàç î â÷åðàøíåì.**

Ñíåéï îòñóòñòâóþùèì âçãëÿäîì óñòàâèëñÿ â êàìèí, çàáûâ î êíèãå, ëåæàùåé íà åãî êîëåíÿõ. ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, êíèãà íóæíà áûëà òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû îñòàëüíûå ãðèôôèíäîðöû íå áåñïîêîèëè åãî. Îí ñëûøàë ìíîæåñòâî ïåðåïëåòàþùèõñÿ ðàçãîâîðîâ - îò àíàëèçà ïîñëåäíåé  èãðû "Ïàëÿùèõ ïóøåê" äî çàíÿòíîãî ðàçãîâîðà î… íó, îí íå áûë ïîëíîñòüþ óâåðåí. Âîçìîæíî, Áðàóí è Ïàòèë… íåò, íàïîìíèë îí ñåáå, äóìàé î íèõ êàê î Ëàâàíäå è Ïàðâàòè, îáñóæäàëè êîñìåòèêó. Îí âäðóã ñîäðîãíóëñÿ è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ãëóáîêóþ áëàãîäàðíîñòü ê ñóäüáå. Ðàç óæ îíà ðåøèëà ïîèãðàòü åãî æèçíüþ, õîðîøî, ÷òî åìó ïðèøëîñü ïîìåíÿòüñÿ òåëàìè ñ Ãåðìèîíîé Ãðåéíäæåð, à íå ñ îäíîé èç ýòèõ äåâèö. Èëè ñ Ïîòòåðîì. Èëè ñ Ëîíãáîòòîìîì. 

Äðîâà óþòíî ïîòðåñêèâàëè â êàìèíå. ßçûêè ïëàìåíè ïðè÷óäëèâî òàíöåâàëè, ïîñòåïåííî çàñòàâëÿÿ äåðåâî òåìíåòü, ïðåâðàùàÿ åãî â ÿðêèå óãëè, êîòîðûå ïîòîì ðàññûïàëèñü â ïðàõ.   

-…Ãåðìèîíà. Ãåðìèîíà, òû ÷òî, óñíóëà?                                                                                                                                                                           

Ñíåéï âçäðîãíóë, êîãäà íà åãî ïëå÷î ëåãëà ðóêà. Âèçëè, òî åñòü Ðîí, íàõìóðèâøèñü, ñòîÿë ðÿäîì ñ êðåñëîì. 

- Â îáëàêàõ âèòàåøü, Ãåðìèîíà? ß òåáÿ óæå â òðåòèé ðàç çîâó. Õî÷åøü ñûãðàòü â øàõìàòû?

×óâñòâóÿ áëàãîäàðíîñòü ê… Ðîíó, êîòîðûé çàäàë âîïðîñ è, íå äàâ åìó âîçìîæíîñòè îòâåòèòü, ñðàçó æå çàäàë ñëåäóþùèé, Ñíåéï çàäóìàëñÿ íà ìèíóòó. Ìîæåò áûòü, ìîæíî îòêàçàòüñÿ? Ñíåéï íå çíàë, êàê Ãåðìèîíà èãðàåò â øàõìàòû. Åñëè ýòî áûëî îáû÷íîé ÷àñòüþ âå÷åðîâ â ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé ãîñòèíîé, åìó ëó÷øå ñûãðàòü ñ íåé ïàðó ïàðòèé â âûõîäíûå, ÷òîáû ïåðåíÿòü åå ñòèëü.

-Íå ñåé÷àñ, Ðîí. ß… óñòàëà. Ìíå íóæíî åùå âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ ãì… ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ñåãîäíÿ. ß ëó÷øå ïîéäó…

Ðîí óõìûëüíóëñÿ. 

- Òû, êàæåòñÿ, ñòàíîâèøüñÿ óæàñíî ôàìèëüÿðíîé, Ãåðìèîíà. Ýòî èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî òû ïðåôåêò? – Ñíåéï íàõìóðèëñÿ.  

- ×òî òû õî÷åøü ýòèì ñêàçàòü?

- Íå äóìàë, ÷òî òû êîãäà-íèáóäü íàçîâåøü ÌàêÃîíàãàëë êàê-òî åùå, êðîìå 'ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë'. Íàêîíåö-òî òû ñíèçîøëà äî íàøåãî óðîâíÿ! – óëûáêà íà åãî ëèöå ñòàëà øèðå. 

Ñíåéï ïîìîðùèëñÿ. Êîíå÷íî, Ãåðìèîíà äîëæíà íàçûâàòü ñâîèõ ó÷èòåëåé ñîîòâåòñòâóþùèì îáðàçîì. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îí íå íàçâàë ÌàêÃîíàãàëë Ìèíåðâîé. Ýòî áûëî áû ñëèøêîì äàæå äëÿ Âèçëè. Îí âñòàë è ðàçäðàæåííî ìàõíóë ðóêîé. 

- Ïðîñòî îãîâîðèëàñü. ß æå ñêàçàëà, ÷òî æóòêî óñòàëà ñåãîäíÿ. Óâèäèìñÿ çà çàâòðàêîì.

- Êîíå÷íî, - Âèçëè âåðíóëñÿ ê Ïîòòåðó è îñòàëüíûì, âñå åùå îáñóæäàþùèì "Ïàëÿùèå ïóøêè". Ñíåéï ïîäàâèë âçäîõ îáëåã÷åíèÿ. Ïîõîæå, âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì áûëî ëåã÷å, ÷åì èãðàòü ðîëü  Ãåðìèîíû Ãðåéíäæåð è ïûòàòüñÿ âñïîìíèòü, êàê îíà ñåáÿ âåäåò, ó÷èòûâàÿ, ÷òî  îí ïðàêòè÷åñêè íå îáðàùàë íà íåå âíèìàíèÿ çà ïðåäåëàìè êëàññà.  Äà è èç åå ïîâåäåíèÿ â êëàññå îí ïîìíèë ëèøü îáùèå äåòàëè.

Ñíåéï âûøåë èç ãîñòèíîé ÷åðåç ïîðòðåò  Òîëñòóøêè. Êîíå÷íî, åìó íå íóæíà áûëà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë - ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, íàïîìíèë îí ñåáå. Äàæå â ìûñëÿõ íóæíî íàçûâàòü ëþäåé ïðàâèëüíî. Îí ïðîñòî íå ìîã áîëüøå ñèäåòü â ãîñòèíîé - îí íå áûë ãîòîâ âêëþ÷èòüñÿ â áåñåäó. ×åì äîëüøå îí òàì ñèäåë, òåì áîëüøå â íåì ðîñëî íàïðÿæåíèå. Îí âîëíîâàëñÿ íå òîëüêî î òîì, êàê ñûãðàòü ñâîþ ðîëü, íî è î òîì, êàê Ãåðìèîíà ñïðàâèëàñü ñïåäñîâåòîì. Êîíå÷íî, Äàìáëäîð äîëæåí ïîìî÷ü åé, íî, òåì íå ìåíåå, æèçíü Ñíåéïà çàâèñåëà îò åå àêòåðñêèõ ñïîñîáíîñòåé. 

Åãî íàïðÿæåíèå íàïîëîâèíó  áûëî îáóñëîâëåíî ïðîøåäøèì îáåäîì. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, äî ýòîãî îí ïðîâåë íåìàëî âðåìåíè, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ çàë, ÷òîáû çíàòü, êóäà îí äîëæåí ñåñòü. Äàæå åñëè áû îí è íå çíàë, Âèçëè âñå ðàâíî ïðèòàùèë áû åãî çà ñîáîé. Áûëî äîâîëüíî ñëîæíî íàêëàäûâàòü îâîùè ñåáå â òàðåëêó è íå ïðèêàñàòüñÿ ê ìÿñó. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, ýòî òåëî áûëî âïîëíå äîâîëüíî äàæå òàêèì íåáîëüøèì êîëè÷åñòâîì åäû, õîòÿ ðàçóì è ñîïðîòèâëÿëñÿ ýòîé èäåå.

Êðîìå ïèùè áûëè åùå è ðàçãîâîðû - íåïðåðûâíàÿ áîëòîâíÿ è êó÷à âîïðîñîâ íå äàâàëè ðàññëàáèòüñÿ. Íà÷àëîñü âñå ñ âîïðîñîâ Ëîíãáîòòîìà, êîòîðûé âûðàçèë íàäåæäó, ÷òî ñ 'íåé' âñå â ïîðÿäêå, ÷òî 'Ñíåéï' íå áûë î÷åíü óæàñíûì. Ïîòòåð òóò æå âñòàâèë ñëîâå÷êî, äà è Âèçëè ïðîêîììåíòèðîâàë ñåãîäíÿøíèé óðîê Çåëèé. Ñíåéï åäâà ñäåðæàëñÿ, ÷òîáû íå çàðû÷àòü. Âìåñòî ýòîãî îí îòâåòèë, ÷òî îí â ïîðÿäêå, ïðîñòî óñòàë, è ÷òî åìó ïðèøëîñü òîëüêî íàâåñòè ïîðÿäîê â êëàññå. Íè îäíîìó èç ìàëü÷èêîâ íå ïîêàçàëîñü ñòðàííûì, ÷òî èìåííî Ãåðìèîíà äîëæíà áûëà ïðèâîäèòü êëàññ â ïîðÿäîê, à íå Íåâèë, èç-çà êîòîðîãî âñå è ïðîèçîøëî. 

Ñíåéï çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ âåðíóòüñÿ ê ðåàëüíîñòè. Ïîêà îí áåñöåëüíî áðîäèë ïî êîðèäîðàì, íîãè ñàìè ïðèâåëè åãî ê êàáèíåòó äèðåêòîðà. Îí ïîäóìàë, çàêîí÷èëñÿ ëè ïåäñîâåò, êîãäà ïðÿìî ïåðåä íèì ðàñïàõíóëàñü äâåðü. Îí îòñòóïèë íàçàä, íå ãîðÿ æåëàíèåì áûòü ïîéìàííûì âîçëå ó÷èòåëüñêèõ òóàëåòîâ, íî ïîòîì ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòî îí… íåò, Ãåðìèîíà âûøëà èç ìóæñêîé êîìíàòû. Íà åãî ëèöå ïîÿâèëîñü ïîäîáèå óëûáêè, êîãäà îí ïðåäñòàâèë, ñêîëüêî ÷àþ îíà äîëæíà áûëà âûïèòü âî âðåìÿ ïåäñîâåòà. Îí òîæå âñåãäà ïåðâûì äåëîì çàõîäèë â òóàëåò. Íà ïåäñîâåòå ïðàêòè÷åñêè íå÷åì áûëî çàíÿòüñÿ, êðîìå êàê ïèòü ÷àé è ñëóøàòü áîëòîâíþ ó÷èòåëåé, óìåþùèõ íåâåðîÿòíî çàòÿãèâàòü ðåøåíèå ïðîñòåéøèõ âîïðîñîâ. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñâèðåïî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. Òåïåðü ó íåå ïîëó÷àåòñÿ ñîâñåì ïðàâäîïîäîáíî, ïîäóìàë îí. 

- ß íå õî÷ó ãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì, - ïðîèçíåñëà îíà ñåðäèòî. Ñíåéï ïî÷òè óëûáíóëñÿ íàä åå èíòîíàöèåé, êîãäà âäðóã îùóòèë, ÷òî ñêîðî ñàì ñòîëêíåòñÿ ñ òàêîé æå ïðîáëåìîé. 

- Îòëè÷íî, - îòâåòèë îí,  - Íà ïåäñîâåòå áûëî ÷òî-òî âàæíîå?

- Íåò, - âçäîõíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, - Âñå ïðîøëî òàê, êàê âû è ãîâîðèëè. - Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ÷àñû. - Âû äîëæíû âåðíóòüñÿ â ãðèôôèíäîðñêóþ áàøíþ, åñëè íå õîòèòå ïîëó÷èòü íàêàçàíèå çà ïîçäíèå ïðîãóëêè, - äîáàâèëà îíà çëîðàäíî.                                      

Íà ýòîò ðàç áûëà î÷åðåäü Ñíåéïà áðîñèòü òÿæåëûé âçãëÿä, õîòÿ îí è ñàì çíàë, ÷òî åìó ïîðà âîçâðàùàòüñÿ. È íå òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî óæå ïîçäíî. Îí íå çíàë, ãäå ïîáëèçîñòè ìîæíî íàéòè æåíñêèé òóàëåò, è âîîáùå ïðåäïî÷åë áû óåäèíåíèå âàííîé êîìíàòû ïðåôåêòîâ. Îí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è áûñòðî ïîøåë ïî êîðèäîðó. ×åðåç ìãíîâåíèå îí óñëûøàë åå óäàëÿþùèåñÿ øàãè. 

Ïîë÷àñà ñïóñòÿ Ñíåéï íåðåøèòåëüíî ñìîòðåë íà êðîâàòü â êîìíàòå Ãåðìèîíû. Êîò íè÷óòü íå ñäâèíóëñÿ ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê Ñíåéï áûë çäåñü â ïðîøëûé ðàç, è íå ïðîÿâëÿë ãîòîâíîñòè ïîêèíóòü ïîñòåëü. Ñíåéï ðåøèë, ÷òî ëó÷øèì âûáîðîì áóäóò ðåøèòåëüíûå äåéñòâèÿ. Ïîäõîäÿ ê êðîâàòè, îí ïîïûòàëñÿ âñïîìíèòü èìÿ êîòà.

-Êîñî… Êîñîëàïñóñ, âîò êàê. Êîñîëàïñóñ, èäè îòñþäà, - êîìàíäà íå èìåëà áîëüøîãî óñïåõà, ðàçâå ÷òî ëåíèâî ïðèîòêðûëñÿ îäèí ãëàç. ×åðåç ìãíîâåíèå êîò ñíîâà êàçàëñÿ ñïÿùèì. Ñíåéï ñòîÿë ðÿäîì. Âîçìîæíî, äàæå åùå áîëåå ðåøèòåëüíûå äåéñòâèÿ?

Áîëåå ðåøèòåëüíûå äåéñòâèÿ ïðèíåñëè óñïåõ: Êîñîëàïñóñ óñòðîèëñÿ â êðåñëå ïåðåä êàìèíîì, à Ñíåéï íàïðàâèëñÿ â âàííóþ, ÷òîáû ÷åì-íèáóäü îáðàáîòàòü öàðàïèíû íà ðóêàõ. Îí âñå åùå íå ïðèâûê ñïðàâëÿòüñÿ ñ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé Ãåðìèîíû, õîòÿ óæå íåìíîãî ïîïðàêòèêîâàëñÿ âå÷åðîì. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, ïàëî÷êà íå òàê óæ ïëîõî ðåàãèðîâàëà íà íåãî, íî ðàáîòàëà íå èäåàëüíî. Íåîáõîäèìî íåìíîãî ïðàêòèêè, è îí ðåøèë âñòàòü ïîðàíüøå, ÷òîáû ïîòðåíèðîâàòüñÿ åùå. 

Îí îòêðûë øêàô÷èê íàä ðàêîâèíîé, ïðèëîæèâ áîëüøåå óñèëèå, ÷åì áûëî íåîáõîäèìî. Áîðìî÷à ÷òî-òî ñåáå ïîä íîñ, è ïûòàÿñü ñîîáðàçèòü, êàê îí ñîáèðàåòñÿ ñïðàâëÿòüñÿ ñ êîòîì êàæäûé äåíü, Ñíåéï óñòàâèëñÿ íà ðàçíîîáðàçíûå áóòûëêè è  ôëàêîíû. Áîëüøèíñòâî èç íèõ âûãëÿäåëè àáñîëþòíî íåçíàêîìî. Ýòî áûëè ìàããëîâñêèå ñìåñè äëÿ… îí ïðèùóðèëñÿ, ïûòàÿñü ïðî÷èòàòü, ÷òî â íèõ ñîäåðæàëîñü. 

Òàê, Øàíåëü – ýòî, êàæåòñÿ, ïðîèçâîäèòåëü. Ñëèøêîì ìíîãèå áóòûëî÷êè ñîäåðæàëè ýòó íàäïèñü, ÷òîáû ýòî áûëî íàçâàíèåì âåùåñòâà. Îí âçÿë îäíó èç íèõ. 'Lait Tendre. DŽmaquillant doux visage et yeux' "Ìÿãêîå ìîëî÷êî äëÿ ñíÿòèÿ ìàêèÿæà ñ ëèöà è ãëàç". Ñíåéï ïîñïåøíî ïîñòàâèë áóòûëêó íà ìåñòî, ðàäóÿñü, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà íå ïîëüçîâàëàñü ìàêèÿæåì. Õîòÿ çà÷åì â òàêîì ñëó÷àå ó íåå åñòü ñðåäñòâî äëÿ åãî óäàëåíèÿ? È ïî÷åìó îíà íå ïîëüçîâàëàñü ñïåöèàëüíûìè çàêëèíàíèÿìè äëÿ ýòîé öåëè – òåìè, êîòîðûå îáñóæäàëè Áðàóí… íåò, Ëàâàíäà è Ïàðâàòè.

Ñíåéï ìûñëåííî óêîðèë ñåáÿ, ïûòàÿñü ïðèâûêíóòü íàçûâàòü ñòóäåíòîâ ïî èìåíàì – äàæå ìûñëåííî. Äëÿ òîãî ÷òîáû âñå ïðîøëî ãëàäêî, îí äîëæåí íàó÷èòüñÿ äóìàòü, êàê ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, êàê áû åìó íå áûëà îòâðàòèòåëüíà ýòà ìûñëü. Îáúÿñíèòü îøèáêó ñ èìåíåì áóäåò ãîðàçäî òðóäíåå, ÷åì äðóãèå ïðîìàõè. Îí ñíîâà ïðèíÿëñÿ èñêàòü, ÷åì áû îáðàáîòàòü öàðàïèíû, õîòÿ îíè óæå ïîäñîõëè. Íå íàéäÿ íè÷åãî ïîäõîäÿùåãî, îí ïðîñòî ïðîìûë èõ âîäîé. Âäðóã îí ïîíÿë, íàñêîëüêî óñòàë.

Âåðíóâøèñü â êîìíàòó, Ñíåéï çàìåòèë, ÷òî Êîñîëàïñóñ îñòàëñÿ â êðåñëå. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, áîëüøå íèêàêèõ áèòâ ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì. Îí îòîãíóë îäåÿëî; ïîä íèì ëåæàëà ñêîìêàííàÿ îäåæäà. Ñíåéï ïî÷óâñòâîâàë âíóòðåííþþ áîðüáó. Î÷åâèäíî, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð íîñèëà íî÷íóþ ðóáàøêó. Ëîãè÷íî, ïîäóìàë îí. Êàê ïðåôåêòà, åå ìîãëè ðàçáóäèòü â ëþáîé ìîìåíò, ÷òîáû ðåøèòü êàêèå-òî øêîëüíûå âîïðîñû. Î÷åâèäíî, îíà íå çíàëà çàêëèíàíèé, ïîçâîëÿþùèõ îäåòüñÿ çà ñ÷èòàííûå ñåêóíäû. Åìó íå ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ìîãëà äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïðåäïî÷èòàòü íî÷íóþ ðóáàøêó.  

Ïðîáëåìà îñòàëàñü - ïîêà îí íå ïðèâûêíåò ê åå âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êå, îí äîëæåí áóäåò íîñèòü ñîðî÷êó. Îí âçäîõíóë è ïîòÿíóëñÿ çà íåé. 

- Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îíà ïðîñòàÿ, - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí Êîñîëàïñóñó. Êîò êàçàëñÿ áåçðàçëè÷íûì, è Ñíåéï ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñòðàííîå îáëåã÷åíèå. Ñåãîäíÿ ó íåãî íå áûëî ñèë ðàçáèðàòüñÿ ñ ïðè÷óäëèâûìè òâîðåíèÿìè ìàäàì Ìàëêèí ñî âñåìè èõ íåïîíÿòíûìè äåòàëÿìè è êðóæåâàìè, êîòîðûå îí âèäåë â åå ìàãàçèíå â òå ðåäêèå ìîìåíòû, êîãäà çàñòàâëÿë ñåáÿ âûáðàòüñÿ çà íîâîé ìàíòèåé. 

Òåì íå ìåíåå, íî÷íàÿ ðóáàøêà ñîçäàâàëà ñâîè òðóäíîñòè. Îí äîëæåí áûë ñíà÷àëà ðàçäåòüñÿ. Ñíåéï âûðóãàëñÿ ýòîé èäåè. Ýòî ïî÷åìó-òî êàçàëîñü ñàìûì óæàñíûì âòîðæåíèåì â åå – è åãî – ëè÷íóþ æèçíü. Óñëûøàâ ðóãàòåëüñòâî, Êîñîëàïñóñ ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì ïðèîòêðûë îäèí ãëàç, íî, óâèäåâ, ÷òî åìó íè÷åãî íå óãðîæàåò, ñíîâà ïîãðóçèëñÿ â ñîí. Ñíåéï ïî÷òè áëàãîñëîâèë êîòà – åãî íåïðåðûâíûé ñîí ïîäêèíóë åìó èäåþ. Îí âûêëþ÷èë ñâåò è ïåðåîäåëñÿ â òåìíîòå. Åñëè îí íå ìîã âèäåòü òî, ÷òî îí ðàçäåâàë, îí ìîã äåëàòü âèä, êàê áóäòî íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèëîñü. 

Óòðî ïðèøëî áûñòðåå, ÷åì îí îæèäàë. Î÷åâèäíî, òåëà âîñåìíàäöàòèëåòíèõ äåâóøåê òðåáîâàëè áîëüøå ñíà, ÷åì îáû÷íî òðåáîâàëîñü åìó. Ñíåéï áûñòðî îäåëñÿ, íå ãëÿäÿ â çåðêàëî è ñòàðàÿñü íå äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî îí äåëàåò.  Áîëåå áëèçêîå çíàêîìñòâî ïîìîæåò ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ýòèì.  Âî ñíå åìó ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó íåñêîëüêî ðåøåíèé ýòîé ïðîáëåìû, êîòîðûå îí äîëæåí îáñóäèòü ñ ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, íî îí ïîëàãàë, ÷òî â èòîãå ñðàáîòàåò  îäíî – åñòåñòâåííî, òî, êîòîðîå ïîòðåáóåò áîëüøå âñåãî âðåìåíè.

Â çàëå áûëî øóìíî; ñòóäåíòû îáñóæäàëè ïðåäñòîÿùèé äåíü, â÷åðàøíèå ñîáûòèÿ è åùå êó÷ó âñÿêîé åðóíäû. Ñíåéï âçäðîãíóë, êîãäà óâèäåë Ãåðìèîíó çà ó÷èòåëüñêèì ñòîëîì. Íåóæåëè îíà íèêîãäà íå îáðàùàëà âíèìàíèÿ íà òî, ÷òî îí âñåãäà ïðîïóñêàåò çàâòðàê? Îí ïðåäïî÷åë áû è ñåé÷àñ ïðîïóñòèòü çàâòðàê, åñëè áû ó íåãî áûë âûáîð. Çàæàòûé ìåæäó Ïîòòåðîì, Óèçëè è òðåáîâàíèÿìè ñâîåãî íîâîãî îáìåíà âåùåñòâ, îí ïðèòàùèëñÿ íà çàâòðàê ñ îñòàëüíûìè ñòóäåíòàìè. Ãàððè è Ðîí. Ñíåéï ïîòðÿñ ãîëîâîé. Íàçûâàé èõ Ãàððè è Ðîí. Ó òåáÿ íåò äðóãîãî âûáîðà. Îøèáêà áóäåò ñòîèòü ñëèøêîì äîðîãî. 

Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà ãîðû áåêîíà íà ïîäíîñàõ, ïîòîì ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà ñâîþ òàðåëêó, ãäå ëåæàëè òîñòû, ÿéöî, ãðèáû è ïîìèäîðû. Áûñòðûé âçãëÿä â ñòîðîíó ó÷èòåëüñêîãî ñòîëà ïîäñêàçàë åìó, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà çàìåòèò, åñëè îí âîçüìåò êóñî÷åê áåêîíà. Ïîòò… Ãàððè è Ðîí òîæå çàìåòÿò. 

Îí ïîëîæèë ñåáå íà òàðåëêó åùå îäíî ÿéöî è ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàëñÿ íà åäå. Îáû÷íî åãî çàâòðàê ñîñòîÿë òîëüêî èç êîôå, íî ãîëîä, ñ êîòîðûì îí ñåãîäíÿ ïðîñíóëñÿ, ãîâîðèë, ÷òî ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð íå îãðàíè÷èâàåòñÿ òîëüêî êîôå. Îí ñíîâà âçãëÿíóë íà íåå. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ýòî îíà óñâîèëà – Ãåðìèîíà êðóòèëà â ðóêàõ ÷àøêó, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ ñòóäåíòîâ è èãíîðèðóÿ ñâîþ òàðåëêó. Îíà çàìåòèëà, ÷òî îí ñìîòðèò íà íåå, è áðîñèëà íà íåãî ñåðäèòûé âçãëÿä. Âïîëíå â åãî äóõå, íî ÷òî èìåííî çàñòàâèëî åå ýòî ñäåëàòü? Ñíåéï íå äóìàë, ÷òî óñïåë ñäåëàòü ÷òî‑òî íåïðàâèëüíîå çà ñåãîäíÿøíåå óòðî. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, åå äðóçüÿ íå ñïðàøèâàëè, ÷òî ñ íåé ñëó÷èëîñü. Çà óòðî îíè ïåðåêèíóëèñü ëèøü ïàðîé ñëîâ. Âåðîÿòíî, Ãåðìèîíà íå îòëè÷àëàñü óòðåííåé áîëòëèâîñòüþ, òàêæå êàê è îí ñàì. 

Êîôå. Åìó íóæåí êîôå. Ýòî áûëà åäèíñòâåííàÿ  âåùü, êîòîðàÿ îòñóòñòâîâàëà íà ñòîëàõ. Êîãäà-òî îäíà èç øêîëüíûõ äèðåêòðèñ ðåøèëà, ÷òî êîôå âðåäåí äëÿ ðàñòóùèõ îðãàíèçìîâ, è ñ òåõ ïîð ñòóäåíòû äîâîëüñòâîâàëèñü ëèøü ÷àåì. Ñëàáûé ÷àé, âîäà èëè ìîëîêî. Ñíåéï ðåøèë íàëèòü ñåáå âîäû, è òåïåðü ïîòÿãèâàë åå ìåëêèìè ãëîòêàìè, çàâåðøàÿ çàâòðàê. 

- Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, íà ïàðó ñëîâ, ïîæàëóéñòà, - âêðàä÷èâûé íåäîâîëüíûé ãîëîñ çà ñïèíîé èñïóãàë åãî, è îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ñòîëêíóòüñÿ ñ ñîáîé íîñ ê íîñó. Ãåðìèîíà ïîêèíóëà ìåñòî çà ó÷èòåëüñêèì ñòîëîì è òåïåðü ñòîÿëà çà åãî ñïèíîé ñ âûæèäàþùèì âèäîì. Êîãäà Ñíåéï ïîäíÿëñÿ, îíà ðàçâåðíóëàñü è âûøëà èç çàëà, ïîäðàçóìåâàÿ, ÷òî îí ïîñëåäóåò çà íåé.  

- ß ñêàæó ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, åñëè òû îïîçäàåøü íà óðîê, Ãåðìèîíà, - ïðîøåïòàë Ãàððè. 

Ñíåéï êèâíóë è îòâåòèë, - Ñïàñèáî, ãììì, Ãàððè. – Óðîê Ïðåîáðàçîâàíèÿ íà÷èíàëñÿ ïîñëå çàâòðàêà, êàê îí ïîíÿë èç çàãàäî÷íîé äèàãðàììû, îçíà÷àâøåé ó Ãåðìèîíû ðàñïèñàíèå çàíÿòèé. 

Çà äâåðÿìè çàëà øóì âíåçàïíî ñòèõ. Ãåðìèîíà æäàëà åãî â îäíîì èç êîðèäîðîâ, âåäóùèõ ê òåìíèöàì. Êîãäà îí ïîäîøåë, îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. 

- Âû _êîãäà-íèáóäü_ ñëûøàëè î ðàñ÷åñêå? - ñåðäèòî ñïðîñèëà îíà, - Âû ìîæåòå íå óäåëÿòü âíèìàíèÿ _ýòîìó_ òåëó, - îíà ïîêàçàëà íà ñåáÿ, - íî âû äîëæíû çàáîòèòüñÿ î ìîåì, åñëè íå õîòèòå, ÷òîáû ëþäè ïðîÿâëÿëè ëèøíèé èíòåðåñ. Èëè íàó÷èòåñü ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ðàñ÷åñêîé, èëè âûó÷èòå ñïåöèàëüíûå çàêëèíàíèÿ, êîòîðûå ñ ýòèì ñïðàâÿòñÿ. 

Ñíåéï ïîìîðùèëñÿ. Îí è çàáûë, ÷òî ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð äîëæíà ïðîâîäèòü ïî óòðàì ýòè îáû÷íûå æåíñêèå ðèòóàëû. Íî âìåñòî èçâèíåíèé îí îáðàòèëñÿ ê íåé ñ âîïðîñîì. 

- À ÷òî âû äåëàåòå íà çàâòðàêå, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð? Íå ìîãëè æå âû áûòü òàê çàíÿòû ïóñòîé áîëòîâíåé â òå÷åíèå ñåìè ëåò, ÷òîáû íå çàìåòèòü, ÷òî ÿ ïîÿâëÿþñü íà çàâòðàêå òîëüêî åñëè ó ìåíÿ íåò äðóãîãî âûõîäà. ß äîñòàòî÷íî îáùàþñü ñî ñòóäåíòàìè â êëàññå, è íå íóæäàþñü â èõ êîìïàíèè ïî óòðàì.

- ß õîòåëà ïîñìîòðåòü, êàê ó âàñ äåëà - è õîðîøî, ÷òî ÿ ýòî ñäåëàëà, - âîçðàçèëà Ãåðìèîíà, - Ãàððè è Ðîí íå çàìåòÿò, ÷òî âû íå ïðè÷åñàëèñü, íî Ïàðâàòè è Ëàâàíäà ýòîãî íå ïðîïóñòÿò. Íå óäèâëþñü, åñëè ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë òîæå îáðàòèò âíèìàíèå. Ó âàñ åñòü âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû âåðíóòüñÿ â ìîþ…âàøó êîìíàòó è ïðè÷åñàòüñÿ ïåðåä óðîêàìè. Ìû óâèäèìñÿ ïîñëå ëåí÷à, ÷òîáû îáñóäèòü ïðåäñòîÿùèé óðîê, ïðàâäà?

Íà ïîñëåäíåì âîïðîñå õðàáðîñòü ïîêèíóëà Ãåðìèîíó, è Ñíåéï ïîíÿë, ÷òî îíà ïðèíèìàåò ñèòóàöèþ íå òàê ñïîêîéíî, êàê îí äóìàë. Ïîíèìàíèå òîãî, ÷òî íå îí îäèí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ óæàñíî, ñòðàííûì îáðàçîì óñïîêàèâàëî. Îí êèâíóë. Ãåðìèîíà ïîøëà ïî êîðèäîðó ê òåìíèöàì, à îí íàïðàâèëñÿ â ãðèôôèíäîðñêóþ áàøíþ, ÷òîáû åùå ïîïðàêòèêîâàòüñÿ ñ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé Ãåðìèîíû, íà ýòîò ðàç ïûòàÿñü óñìèðèòü íåïîñëóøíûå âîëîñû. Ýòî åìó áîëåå èëè ìåíåå óäàëîñü, è åãî âîëîñû âûãëÿäåëè ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå, êîãäà îí ïîÿâèëñÿ íà óðîêå ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. 

Îí ñòàðàòåëüíî _íå_ äóìàë îá ýòîì óðîêå – Ïðåîáðàçîâàíèÿ íå áûëî åãî ëþáèìûì ïðåäìåòîì â øêîëå, è îí áûë íå âîñòîðãå îò ïåðñïåêòèâû ñíîâà åãî èçó÷àòü.  Õîòÿ, ðàññóæäàë Ñíåéï, îí ïðèëè÷íî ñäàë ñâîè ÒÐÈÒÎÍû, ñêîëüêî æå îí ìîã çàáûòü çà ýòî âðåìÿ? 

Ê áîëüøîìó îãîð÷åíèþ, îí îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî çàáûë äîâîëüíî ìíîãî. Êíèãà, ëåæàùàÿ ïåðåä íèì, íèêàê íå æåëàëà ïðåâðàùàòüñÿ îáðàòíî â ñâîå îðèãèíàëüíîå ñîñòîÿíèå - ýòî áûëà îäíà èç çâåðþøåê Õàãðèäà. Îí ìîã ïðåâðàùàòü îäóøåâëåííûå ïðåäìåòû â íåîäóøåâëåííûå. Ñäåëàòü îáðàòíîå ïðåâðàùåíèå áûëî ãîðàçäî ñëîæíåå. 

Åãî ðåçóëüòàò íå áûë õóäøèì â êëàññå, íî ïî îçàäà÷åííîìó ëèöó ÌàêÃîíàãàëë îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî íå äîòÿíóë äî îáû÷íîãî ñòàíäàðòà Ãåðìèîíû. Îí ñêðèâèëñÿ, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî åìó ïðåäñòîèò âûïîëíèòü ïåðñîíàëüíîå äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå - òðåíèðîâàòüñÿ â Ïðåîáðàçîâàíèÿõ. Êîãäà îí ïîäíÿë ãëàçà, ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ñòîÿëà ïåðåä íèì. 

- Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ñ âàìè âñå â ïîðÿäêå? - ñïðîñèëà îíà. 

- Âñå íîðìàëüíî, ïðîôåññîð, - îòâåòèë îí, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî ïðèäåòñÿ äàòü îáúÿñíåíèÿ, - ß ïðîñòî óñòàëà. Â÷åðà íà Çåëüÿõ áûëî íåáîëüøîå ïðîèñøåñòâèå, è ÿ íå âûñïàëàñü íî÷üþ. Âñå áóäåò íîðìàëüíî, ìíå ïðîñòî íóæíî ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ. 

Êàçàëîñü, ÌàêÃîíàãàëë óäîâëåòâîðèëàñü åãî îáúÿñíåíèåì, è ïðîñòî îòâåòèëà, - Õîðîøî, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, - ïðåæäå ÷åì ïîâåðíóòüñÿ ê Ëîíãáîòòîìó, êîòîðûé ê Ïðåîáðàçîâàíèÿì ïðîÿâëÿë íå áîëüøå ñïîñîáíîñòåé, ÷åì ê Çåëüÿì. 

Ê áîëüøîìó îáëåã÷åíèþ Ñíåéïà, ïðàêòè÷åñêèå çàíÿòèÿ ñêîðî çàêîí÷èëèñü, è ÌàêÃîíàãàëë íà÷àëà ëåêöèþ îá îñîáåííîñòÿõ ïðåîáðàçîâàíèÿ íåîäóøåâëåííûõ îáúåêòîâ â îäóøåâëåííûå. Ñíåéï ñòàðàòåëüíî çàïèñûâàë ëåêöèþ, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð ïîíàäîáÿòñÿ ýòè çàïèñè, ÷òîáû íå îòñòàòü îò îñòàëüíîãî êëàññà ïî ïðîãðàììå.

Øåïîò èç-çà åãî ïðàâîãî ïëå÷à ïîäñêàçàë Ñíåéïó, ÷òî äàæå åñëè áû îí, áîæå óïàñè, è çàõîòåë ñäåëàòü çà Ãåðìèîíó åå äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå, åìó áû ýòî íå óäàëîñü.

- Ãåðìèîíà, ÷òî òû ïèøåøü? - ïðîøåïòàë Ðîí, - ß íå ìîãó ïîíÿòü íè ñëîâà!

- À çà÷åì òû ÷èòàåøü ìîè çàïèñè? - ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï òàêèì æå øåïîòîì.

- Çàòåì, ÷òî ÿ êàê âñåãäà ïîòåðÿëñÿ. ß çà íåé íå óñïåâàþ!

- Îé, èçâèíè, - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ñíåéï, ñîâåðøåííî íå ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ âèíîâàòûì - ýòî íîâàÿ ñèñòåìà ñòåíîãðàôèè, êîòîðóþ ÿ âûó÷èëà çà ëåòî. Òàê ëåã÷å ïèñàòü. Âîçüìè ëåêöèþ ó Ãàððè èëè êîãî-íèáóäü åùå ïîñëå óðîêà. - Ðîí ñâèðåïî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî è óòêíóëñÿ â ñâîþ òåòðàäü.

-Ñïàñèáî, - õîëîäíî ñêàçàë îí.

Ñíåéï áûë ðàä, ÷òî ñóìåë áûñòðî ïðèäóìàòü îòâåò. Î÷åâèäíî, ïî÷åðê áûë õàðàêòåðèñòèêîé ðàçóìà, à íå òåëà. Çàïèñè, êîòîðûå îí äåëàë íà çàíÿòèè, áûëè íàïèñàíû åãî ñîáñòâåííûì ïî÷åðêîì – êîòîðûé, êàê îí îäíàæäû îáíàðóæèë, äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå òàê óæ îòëè÷àëñÿ îò ìàããëîâñêîé ñòåíîãðàôèè, íî íè êàïëè íå áûë ïîõîæ íà ïîíÿòíûé ÷åòêèé ïî÷åðê ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð.

Íàêîíåö, óðîê çàêîí÷èëñÿ, è Ñíåéï ñ îñòàëüíûìè ãðèôôèíäîðöàìè âåðíóëñÿ â áàøíþ, ÷òîáû îñòàâèòü êíèãè. Ëàí÷ îêàçàëñÿ òàêèì æå øóìíûì, êàê è çàâòðàê, è òàêèì æå íåóäîáîâàðèìûì ïîä ïðèñòàëüíûì âçãëÿäîì Ãåðìèîíû. Ïîñëå ëàí÷à îí îòïðàâèëñÿ ñîáèðàòü êíèãè, íåîáõîäèìûå äëÿ  âñòðå÷è ñ Ãåðìèîíîé, íî íå óñïåë äîéòè äî áàøíè, êàê óñëûøàë, ÷òî åãî çîâóò. 

- Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, êàæåòñÿ,  ó íàñ áûëà íàçíà÷åíà âñòðå÷à?

Ñíåéï îãëÿíóëñÿ è óâèäåë ñåáÿ â ïðîåìå äâåðè, ñî ñêðåùåííûìè íà ãðóäè ðóêàìè è ìðà÷íûì ëèöîì. Ãåðìèîíà ÿâíî áûëà ÷åì-òî íåäîâîëüíà.  


	7. Ïåðâûé äåíü íîâîé æèçíè

**Ãëàâà 7. Ïåðâûé äåíü íîâîé æèçíè. **

Íàñòóïèëî óòðî ïÿòíèöû, êîòîðîå íå ïðèíåñëî Ãåðìèîíå ïîêîÿ.

Âå÷åðîì îíà ðàññòàëàñü ñî Ñíåéïîì â êîðèäîðå è íàïðàâèëàñü â ñâîþ  êîìíàòó â ïîèñêàõ ìåñòà, ãäå îíà ìîãëà áû ðàññëàáèòüñÿ è ïîäóìàòü. Åñëè áû îíà ìåíüøå óñòàëà, òî ñìîãëà áû áîëåå âíèìàòåëüíî ðàçãëÿäåòü îêðóæàþùåå åå ïðîñòðàíñòâî. Ó íåå îñòàëîñü òîëüêî âïå÷àòëåíèå áîëüøîé ñâåòëîé êîìíàòû, êîòîðàÿ áûëà áîëåå óäîáíîé è çàõëàìëåííîé, ÷åì îíà ìîãëà îæèäàòü. Çäåñü ïî÷òè ôèçè÷åñêè ÷óâñòâîâàëîñü ïðèñóòñòâèå Ñíåéïà.

Íå èìåÿ ñèë çàíèìàòüñÿ èññëåäîâàíèÿìè ñâîåãî íîâîãî æèëèùà, Ãåðìèîíà ïîñòàðàëàñü áûñòðî íàéòè ñïàëüíþ. Îíà óáåäèëà ñåáÿ, ÷òî âñå áóäåò íå òàê óæàñíî, êîãäà îíà ïðîñíåòñÿ óòðîì. Îíà òîëüêî îò÷àÿííî íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî ñëèçåðèíöàì íå ïîíàäîáèëàñü íî÷üþ ïîìîùü èõ äåêàíà. 

Ïîñëå êðàòêîãî îáñëåäîâàíèÿ ñïàëüíè Ñíåéïà Ãåðìèîíà íå îáíàðóæèëà íèêàêèõ ñëåäîâ ïèæàìû èëè íî÷íîé ðóáàøêè… èëè õîòü êàêîé-òî îäåæäû äëÿ ñíà. Ýòî îçíà÷àëî, ÷òî îí ñïàë… íó… ãîëûì. Ïîñëå âå÷åðíåãî îïûòà â ìóæñêîì òóàëåòå Ãåðìèîíà äóìàëà, ÷òî ãîòîâà êî âñåìó.

Îíà îøèáàëàñü.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî ýòî áûëî âïîëíå â åãî õàðàêòåðå. ×òî æå, ïîäóìàëà îíà ñâèðåïî, íèêòî âåäü íå çíàåò, â ÷åì îí ñïèò. Òàê ÷òî ñ ñåãîäíÿøíåé íî÷è Ìàñòåð Çåëèé áóäåò íîñèòü ïèæàìó.  È ýòî áóäåò åìó íðàâèòüñÿ. 

Îíà ïåðåîäåëàñü è ñêîëüçíóëà ïîä ïðîñòûíþ. Âñêîðå îíà îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî íå ìîæåò óñíóòü. Äåëî áûëî íå òîëüêî â ñòðàííîé êðîâàòè. Òåëî ðåøèòåëüíî îòêàçûâàëîñü ðàññëàáèòüñÿ. Îíà ñ÷èòàëà îâåö. Îíà ïåðåïðîáîâàëà âñå òåõíèêè ðåëàêñàöèè, êîòîðûå ñîâåòîâàë åå îòåö. Íî îíà íåïðåðûâíî âåðòåëàñü è êðóòèëàñü â ïîñòåëè. Êàê òîëüêî îíà íà÷èíàëà äðåìàòü, åå òóò æå áóäèëè íåçíàêîìûå ïîùåëêèâàíèÿ è ïîñêðèïûâàíèÿ êîìíàòû. 

Íåóäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî îí ðûñêàåò íî÷àìè ïî êîðèäîðàì. 

Â ïîë÷åòâåðòîãî óòðà ïîñëå íåñêîëüêèõ ÷àñîâ ïðåðûâèñòîãî ñíà, ìûñëè î ñèòóàöèè, â êîòîðóþ îíè ïîïàëè, çàñòàâèëè åå ïîëíîñòüþ ïðîñíóòüñÿ. Îíà îêîí÷àòåëüíî îò÷àÿëàñü âûñïàòüñÿ è ðåøèëà õîòÿ áû èñïîëüçîâàòü âðåìÿ ñ ïîëüçîé. Ãåðìèîíà ïðîáîðìîòàëà _Lumos_ è âçãëÿíóëà íà ñòîëèê ó êðîâàòè. Òàì ëåæàëè òðè êíèãè ñ çàêëàäêàìè íà ðàçíûõ ñòðàíèöàõ. Îíà âûáðàëà "Èñòîðèþ çåëèé Ñåâåðíîé Áîãåìèè", è íà÷àëà ÷èòàòü. 

Ê ïîëîâèíå ñåäüìîãî åå âåêè îòÿæåëåëè, âî ðòó ïîÿâèëñÿ ïðîòèâíûé ïðèâêóñ, è ëèöî çà÷åñàëîñü. Îí ðåøèëà îäåòüñÿ è ïîéòè íà çàâòðàê, õîòÿ çíàëà, ÷òî îí ðåäêî òàì ïîÿâëÿëñÿ. Ê òîìó æå, íóæíî ïðîâåðèòü, íå íàòâîðèë     ëè îí ÷åãî-íèáóäü óæàñíîãî çà ïðîøåäøèå ñóòêè â ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé áàøíå. Ãåðìèîíà îòëîæèëà êíèãó è ïî÷åñàëà ëèöî. Êîãäà åå ðóêà âñòðåòèëàñü ñ êîëþ÷åé ùåòèíîé, îíà çàìåðëà. 

Áðèòüå. 

Âçäîõíóâ, îíà ïîáðåëà â âàííóþ. Âçãëÿä â çåðêàëî ïîäòâåðäèë åå ñîîáðàæåíèÿ. Íåêîòîðûå ìóæ÷èíû âûãëÿäÿò î÷åíü ñåêñóàëüíî ñ íåáîëüøîé íåáðèòîñòüþ. Ñíåéï ê íèì îïðåäåëåííî íå ïðèíàäëåæàë. 

Íà ðàêîâèíå ëåæàë ïîòåðòûé áàðõàòíûé ôóòëÿð. Îíà îòêðûëà åãî, è ñåðäöå çàìåðëî. 

Áðèòâà Äæåêà-ïîòðîøèòåëÿ. __

Êîíå÷íî, ÷åì åùå îí ìîã ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ?

Â ýòîò ìîìåíò îíà áûëà î÷åíü áëèçêà ê òîìó, ÷òîáû ïåðåðåçàòü Ñíåéïó ãëîòêó. Íî ïîñëå çäðàâîãî ðàññóæäåíèÿ îíà ðåøèëà, ÷òî íåðàçóìíî äåëàòü ýòî, ïîêà îíà â åãî òåëå. È ñðåäè çàêëèíàíèé, êîòîðûå îíà çíàëà, íå áûëî òîãî, êîòîðîå óäàëÿëî áû âîëîñû íà ëèöå. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, åé æå íå ïÿòüäåñÿò ëåò. Ñòèñíóâ çóáû, îíà ïðèíåñëà åãî ïàëî÷êó èç ñïàëüíè.  

Â âàííîé îíà ñ íåêîòîðûì êîëåáàíèåì âçÿëà áðèòâó. Îíà óæå èñïîëüçîâàëà åãî ïàëî÷êó, íî ýòî áûëè ñàìûå ïðîñòûå çàêëèíàíèÿ. Ïàëî÷êà ðàáîòàëà íåìíîãî ñòðàííî, íî â öåëîì íåïëîõî. Îäíàêî ïðåîáðàçîâàíèå áûëî áîëåå òðóäíîé âåùüþ. Íåìíîãî íåðâíî îíà óêàçàëà íà áðèòâó. Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê ñèëà èäåò ÷åðåç ïàëî÷êó, ïîòîì ëåçâèå ñòàëî íå÷åòêèì è, íàêîíåö, ïðåâðàòèëîñü â ñàìóþ îáû÷íóþ áåçîïàñíóþ áðèòâó.  

Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ëó÷øå. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, åé æå ïðèõîäèëîñü áðèòü íîãè, è îíà íå ïåðåðåçàëà ïðè ýòîì àðòåðèè. È îíà íàáëþäàëà, êàê áðååòñÿ åå îòåö. Îíà íàøëà ÷òî-òî ïîõîæåå íà ïåíó äëÿ áðèòüÿ è íàìûëèëà ëèöî. Íàñêîëüêî òðóäíûì ýòî ìîæåò áûòü?

Òðóäíåå, ÷åì êàçàëîñü. Âûäàþùèåñÿ êîñòè è âïàëûå ùåêè äåëàëè ðåëüåô åãî ëèöà ñòðàííûì. Îíà âåëà áðèòâó ïî êîæå ïîðûâèñòûìè íåóâåðåííûìè äâèæåíèÿìè. Ïîòîì îíà ïåðåøëà íà øåþ, íå âèäÿ, ÷òî äåëàåò. Çàòåì äîñòàëîñü âåðõíåé ãóáå è ïîäáîðîäêó. Îíà ñìûëà ñ ñåáÿ ïåíó è çàøèïåëà îò äîñàäû, óâèäåâ î÷åâèäíûå íåäîñòàòêè ñâîåé ðàáîòû. 

Îíà ñíîâà íàìûëèëàñü. Íà ýòîò ðàç áðèòâà ñêîëüçèëà ëåã÷å, è Ãåðìèîíà íå óäåðæàëà åå. Îñòðàÿ áîëü ñîîáùèëà åé, ÷òî îíà ïîðåçàëàñü. ×åðòûõíóâøèñü, îíà ïðîäîëæèëà. Ñíîâà ñìûâ ïåíó, îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ùåòèíà ïðàêòè÷åñêè èñ÷åçëà. 

Îñòàâèâ íà ëèöå òîíêèå ñòðóéêè êðîâè. 

Îíà âçÿëà ïàëî÷êó è ïðîèçíåñëà ïðîñòåéøåå çàæèâëÿþùåå çàêëèíàíèå. Íà ýòîò ðàç óäà÷à áûëà íà åå ñòîðîíå, è ñëåäû ïîðåçîâ èñ÷åçëè áåç ñëåäà. Ãåðìèîíà îáëåã÷åííî âçäîõíóëà. Îíà íå ìîãëà áû ñêàçàòü Ñíåéïó, ÷òî ïîðåçàëà åãî ïðè áðèòüå. 

Åé íóæíî ïîïðàêòèêîâàòüñÿ, ïîäóìàëà îíà. Òàê æå, êàê è ñ åãî ïàëî÷êîé. Íåñìîòðÿ íà ïðåäûäóùèå ðàññóæäåíèÿ Ñíåéïà î "ãëóïîì ðàçìàõèâàíèè ïàëî÷êîé", Ãåðìèîíà íå ñîáèðàëàñü îáõîäèòüñÿ áåç íåå. Îíà ïðåâðàòèëà çóáî÷èñòêó â çóáíóþ ùåòêó. Äëÿ íåå áûëî íåâîçìîæíûì íå ïî÷èñòèòü ñ óòðà çóáû. Îíà êðàòêî îáñóäèëà ñ ñîáîé âîïðîñ î äóøå. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ýòî ìîãëî ïîìî÷ü åé ïðîñíóòüñÿ. Íî ýòî îçíà÷àëî, ÷òî îíà äîëæíà áûòü… ðàçäåòîé. Ãåðìèîíà ðåøèëà, ÷òî ýòî ìîæåò ïîäîæäàòü äî âå÷åðà. Èëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà îíà íå îáñóäèò ñî Ñíåéïîì âûõîä èç ýòîé ñèòóàöèè. 

Óñòàâøàÿ è íåâûñïàâøàÿñÿ, â óæàñíîì íàñòðîåíèè è ñ ãîëîâíîé áîëüþ, Ãåðìèîíà îòïðàâèëàñü â Ãëàâíûé Õîëë íà çàâòðàê. Ñèäÿ íà åãî ìåñòå, îíà èíñòèíêòèâíî áðîñàëà âçãëÿäû íà ãðèôôèíäîðñêèé ñòîë. Ñíåéï ñèäåë òàì, ãäå ïîëîæåíî, è íàêëàäûâàë ïèùó â òàðåëêó. Îíà çàìåòèëà åãî òàéíûé âçãëÿä â åå íàïðàâëåíèè, êîãäà åãî ðóêà çàâèñëà íàä òàðåëêîé ñ áåêîíîì. 

Äàæå íå âçäóìàé, ïîäóìàëà îíà, ïîéìàâ åãî âçãëÿä. È ÷òî, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, îí ñäåëàë — èëè íå ñäåëàë — ñ åå âîëîñàìè? Åå ãîëîâíàÿ áîëü óñèëèëàñü. 

- Î, Ñåâåðóñ, — ðàçäàëñÿ áîäðûé ãîëîñ îòêóäà-òî èç-çà ñòîëà.

Âïåðâûå â æèçíè Ãåðìèîíà áûëà íå ðàäà ñëûøàòü ãîëîñ Àëüáóñà Äàìáëäîðà. Îíà íèêîãäà íå îòëè÷àëàñü îñîáîé ðàçãîâîð÷èâîñòüþ ïî óòðàì, è ñåé÷àñ îíà áûëà ïðîñòî íå â ñîñòîÿíèè îöåíèòü åãî áîäðûé òîí. 

- Ðàä âèäåòü òåáÿ íà çàâòðàêå. Ïîëàãàþ, ýòî ñòàíåò ïðèâû÷êîé?

Îíà ïðîñòî êèâíóëà â îòâåò, è ïåðåä íåé ïîÿâèëàñü ÷àøêà ÷åðíîãî êîôå. Âèäèìî, ýòî áûëî âñå, ÷òî Ñíåéï åë íà çàâòðàê. Íå òàê óæ è ïëîõî. Ãåðìèîíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ñëèøêîì ðàçáèòîé, ÷òîáû ñúåñòü åùå ÷òî-ëèáî. 

Îíà ïîòÿãèâàëà êîôå, ÷óâñòâóÿ äåéñòâèå êîôåèíà. Ãîëîâà ïî-ïðåæíåìó áîëåëà, äà è íàñòðîåíèå íå óëó÷øèëîñü, íî îíà õîòÿ áû ïðîñíóëàñü. Ãðèôôèíäîðöû çàêîí÷èëè çàâòðàêàòü, è Ãåðìèîíà âñòàëà, íàìåðåâàÿñü ïîãîâîðèòü ñî Ñíåéïîì, ïîêà îí íå óøåë. 

Îíà ïîäîøëà ê ñòîëó, êîãäà îí äîïèâàë âîäó. Ïðè áëèæàéøåì ðàññìîòðåíèè åãî âîëîñû âûãëÿäåëè äàæå åùå õóæå. Îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îí íå íàëîæèë ìàêèÿæ. Íå óäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî îíà âûãëÿäåëà óæàñíî. Êîíå÷íî, ñåé÷àñ íå áûëî íèêàêîé íàäåæäû íà ìàêèÿæ. Íî õîòÿ áû âîëîñû äîëæíû âûãëÿäåòü ïðèëè÷íî. 

- Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, íà ïàðó ñëîâ, ïîæàëóéñòà, — ñêàçàëà îíà è âûøëà èç Õîëëà. 

Ñòðàííûì îáðàçîì äîâîëüíàÿ òåì, êàê îíà îò÷èòàëà åãî, è íàäåÿñü, ÷òî åå ñëîâà î âñòðå÷å ïåðåä óðîêîì çâó÷àëè íå ñëèøêîì íåðâíî, Ãåðìèîíà ñïóñòèëàñü â ïîäçåìåëüÿ â ñâîþ êëàññíóþ êîìíàòó. Åå ïåðâûé óðîê â êà÷åñòâå Ñíåéïà. 

Òåîðåòè÷åñêè, ýòî íå äîëæíî áûòü ïðîáëåìîé. Ïåðâûé êëàññ. Õàôôëïàôô è Ðýéâåíêëî. Ñòóäåíòû èç äâóõ ñàìûõ áåçîáèäíûõ êîëëåäæåé.Íè îäèí èç íèõ íå ñìîã áû îáíàðóæèòü êàêèå-òî ñòðàííîñòè â ïîâåäåíèè Ñíåéïà. È îíè èçó÷àëè ïðîñòûå çåëüÿ. 

Òåì íå ìåíåå,  ó äâåðåé êëàññà åé îâëàäåëà íåðâîçíîñòü. Ñêðèâèâøèñü, îíà îòêðûëà äâåðü è ñòðåìèòåëüíî âîøëà, îãëÿäûâàÿ ñòóäåíòîâ. Íà íåå ñìîòðåëè ëèöà îò íåðâíî íàïðÿæåííûõ äî îòêðîâåííî èñïóãàííûõ. 

Îíà óñòàâèëàñü íà íèõ, ïûòàÿñü ñîîáðàçèòü, ÷òî æå ñêàçàòü. __

- Ñåãîäíÿ âû áóäåòå äåëàòü ñòàíäàðòíîå çåëüå äëÿ ëå÷åíèÿ áîðîäàâîê. Îíè ïðîñòî ïÿëèëèñü_ íà íåå. _

Îíà íà÷àëà ïàíèêîâàòü. ×åãî åùå îíè æäóò? Îíà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî äîëæåí ñäåëàòü Ñíåéï, è òóò æå âñïîìíèëà ïåäñîâåò.

- È ÷åãî âû æäåòå? — ñêàçàëà îíà õîëîäíî, - Ðàçðåøåíèÿ îò ðîäèòåëåé? Ñïèñîê êîìïîíåíòîâ íà ñòðàíèöå 47 âàøèõ ó÷åáíèêîâ. Íà÷èíàéòå. — Ïîñëûøàëñÿ øåëåñò îòêðûâàåìûõ êíèã è ïåðãàìåíòîâ.

Óðîê ïðîøåë äîñòàòî÷íî ìèðíî. Íèêòî íèêîãî íå îòðàâèë, íè îäèí êîòåë íå ðàñïëàâèëñÿ, è áîëüøèíñòâî çåëèé ïîëó÷èëîñü ïðàâèëüíûìè. Ãåðìèîíà øàãàëà ïî êëàññó, íåðâíàÿ è èçìó÷åííàÿ îò íåäîñòàòêà ñíà è íåîæèäàííîé óòðåíåé äîçû êîôåèíà. Îíà íå çàáûâàëà ñíèìàòü áàëëû ñ ó÷åíèêîâ. Íèêòî íå ñìîòðåë íà íåå ñ íàñìåøêîé. Ôàêòè÷åñêè, íà íåå âîîáùå íèêòî íå ñìîòðåë. Íàêîíåö, îíà îòïóñòèëà êëàññ. 

Ãîëîâà âñå åùå áîëåëà, è îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà íàïðÿæåíèå â ìûøöàõ — îò âîëíåíèÿ, è îò ïîñòîÿííûõ óñèëèé äåðæàòü ñïèíó ïðÿìî. Åå ñïèíà íå èñïûòûâàëà òàêèõ íàãðóçîê ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê îíà åùå ðåáåíêîì çàíèìàëàñü â áàëåòíîé ñòóäèè. Ýòà áîëü íå óëó÷øèëà åå íàñòðîåíèÿ, êîãäà îíà øëà íà ëàí÷. Îíà åäâà çàìå÷àëà ñòóäåíòîâ, êîòîðûå ðàçáåãàëèñü ñ åå ïóòè.  

Ñèäÿ çà ó÷èòåëüñêèì ñòîëîì, îíà ìåõàíè÷åñêè ïîãëîùàëà ïèùó, íå â ñèëàõ îòâåñòè âçãëÿä îò ãðèôôèíäîðñêîãî ñòîëà. Åé âäðóã ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî åé ïðèäåòñÿ ó÷èòü íå òîëüêî ñâîèõ äðóçåé, íî è ñâîåãî ïðîôåññîðà. Îíà âèäåëà, êàê îíè âòðîåì ïîäíÿëèñü èç-çà ñòîëà, è âûøëè âìåñòå. Îíà ïîìíèëà, ÷òî îíè äîëæíû âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñî Ñíåéïîì, íî îí íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé áàøíå. Ãåðìèîíîé îâëàäåëà ïàíèêà è ÿðîñòü, êîãäà îíà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî îí íàìåðåííî èçáåãàåò åå, ÷òîáû íå îáñóæäàòü ïðåäñòîÿùèé óðîê. 

_Òû íå ñäåëàåøü ýòîãî, óáëþäîê_, ïîäóìàëà îíà, âûõîäÿ èç-çà ñòîëà. Îíà äîãíàëà åãî ðàíüøå, ÷åì îí óñïåë äîáðàòüñÿ äî áàøíè. 

- Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, êàæåòñÿ, ó íàñ áûëà íàçíà÷åíà âñòðå÷à? - Îíà ïðèñëîíèëàñü ê êîñÿêó, ñëîæèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè è ïûòàÿñü óáåäèòü ñåáÿ, ÷òî îíà áûëà ñêîðåå âçáåøåíà, ÷åì èñïóãàíà. 

Îí âûãëÿäåë íàïóãàííûì, ïîòîì ñåðäèòûì, è ÿâíî õîòåë ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, íî ïåðåäóìàë.

- Ïðîñòèòå, ïðîôåññîð…, — îòâåòèë îí, - ß ðåøèëà çàéòè çà êîå-êàêèìè êíèãàìè. ß äóìàëà, âû çàõîòèòå âñòðåòèòüñÿ â êëàññå.

Îíà êèâíóëà. ×òî-òî ïîäñêàçûâàëî åé, ÷òî íàñòîÿùèé Ñíåéï ñíÿë áû áàëëû çà ýòî, íî ñåé÷àñ îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà òàêîå îáëåã÷åíèå, ÷òî íå ìîãëà çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ýòî ñäåëàòü. 

- Õîðîøî, - êðàòêî ñêàçàëà îíà, - Áåðèòå âàøè êíèãè, è ìû ïîãîâîðèì ïî ïóòè â ïîäçåìåëüå. È ïîáûñòðåå, ïîæàëóéñòà, - äîáàâèëà îíà ñ îòòåíêîì çëîáû.

Îí êèâíóë è óøåë. Ãåðìèîíà áîðîëàñü ñ èñêóøåíèåì ïîòåðåòü âèñêè. Ãîëîâíàÿ áîëü óñèëèëàñü. ×åðåç ìèíóòó ïîÿâèëñÿ Ñíåéï, íàãðóæåííûé êíèãàìè. Îíè âìåñòå íàïðàâèëèñü â êëàññ.

Ê òîìó âðåìåíè, êîãäà îíè äîøëè äî êëàññà, Ãåðìèîíà óæå âïîëíå ïðåäñòàâëÿëà, ÷åì îíà äîëæíà ñåãîäíÿ ïðåïîäàâàòü. Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ, êàê íÿíüêà ó áåñïîêîéíûõ ðîäèòåëåé. È òîëüêî åå ïðèâû÷êà îòíîñèòüñÿ ê ó÷èòåëÿì ñ óâàæåíèåì íå äàâàëà åé ðÿâêíóòü íà Ñíåéïà, ÷òî îíà îòëè÷íî çíàåò, ãäå íàõîäèòñÿ ëàçàðåò. Ê òîìó æå îíà ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî îí ïûòàåòñÿ ðàçîçëèòü åå ñïåöèàëüíî, ÷òîáû îíà âåëà ñåáÿ êàê îí. 

Îíà áåññîçíàòåëüíî óñêîðèëà øàã, îïåðåæàÿ äåâóøêó, èäóùóþ ðÿäîì ñ íåé. Íåò, Ñíåéïà, ñêàçàëà îíà ñåáå. Îíà îòêðûëà äâåðü è âëåòåëà â êëàññ. 

Ãåðìèîíà óâèäåëà Ìàëôîÿ, Êðàááà, Ãîéëà, Ãàððè… íåò, Ïîòòåðà, Ëîíãáîòòîìà, Óèçëè… Îíà ðàçâåðíóëàñü íà êàáëóêå è óâèäåëà, ÷òî Ñíåéï íåìíîãî îòñòàë. Îíà ïîäíÿëà áðîâü.

- Êîíå÷íî, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ìû âñå ïîäîæäåì âàñ. Îíà âèäåëà, êàê âäðóã ñâåðêíóëè åãî ãëàçà. Ðàçäðàæåíèå, íåðâîçíîñòü, êîôåèí ñäåëàëè ñâîå äåëî, îáúåäèíèâøèñü â îäíó óäîâëåòâîðåííóþ è ìñòèòåëüíóþ óëûáêó. Òåïåðü îí çíàåò, êàêîâî ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ â öåíòðå âíèìàíèÿ. 

Ñíåéï çàíÿë ìåñòî ðÿäîì ñ Ãàð… Ïîòòåðîì. Îíà çàìåòèëà, ÷òî Ïîòòåð ñî÷óâñòâåííî óëûáíóëñÿ Ñíåéïó, íî ðåøèëà íå äåëàòü çàìå÷àíèÿ. 

- Ñåãîäíÿ âû ñíîâà áóäåòå ãîòîâèòü Ìíîãîñóùåå çåëüå**. ** Íàäåþñü, ñåãîäíÿøíèé óðîê ïðîéäåò ìåíåå äðàìàòè÷íî. Äóìàþ, ìíå íå íóæíî ïîâòîðÿòü âàì îñíîâû. Íà÷èíàéòå.

Ìàëôîé óñìåõíóëñÿ â íàïðàâëåíèè Íåâèëà Ëîíãáîòòîìà. Ãåðìèîíå æóòêî õîòåëîñü ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, íî îíà ïðîìîë÷àëà. Åå óõìûëêà áûëà ïðàêòè÷åñêè åñòåñòâåííîé.

Áûëî áû íåïðàâèëüíûì ñêàçàòü, ÷òî óðîê ïðîøåë ïëîõî. Ýòî áûë êîøìàð. Îíà âñå âðåìÿ ÷óâñòâîâàëà íà ñåáå âíèìàíèå Ñíåéïà. Êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà îíà ïîâîðà÷èâàëàñü, åãî ãëàçà ñëåäèëè çà íåé. È ÷òî õóæå âñåãî, åãî ðóêà áûëà ïîñòîÿííî ïîäíÿòà. Ïðîâåðêà çà ïðîâåðêîé, òùàòåëüíî çàìàñêèðîâàííàÿ ïîä íåâèííûå âîïðîñû î òåîðèè è ïðàêòèêå. 

Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îíà íå âûäåðæàëà. 

- Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ÿ ñîâåòóþ âàì ïðî÷èòàòü âñå òå êíèãè, êîòîðûå ïðèíåñëè ñ ñîáîé, à ìíå îñòàâèòü âåñòè óðîê. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, âû ïîëó÷èòå êàêóþ-òî ïîëüçó, à ÿ ñìîãó ñïîêîéíî ïðîäîëæàòü.

 Ãàððè è Ðîí ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðåëè íà ñâîè êîòëû, èçáåãàÿ åå âçãëÿäà. Ðîí ÷òî-òî ïðîáîðìîòàë Ñíåéïó. Ãåðìèîíà èñêðåííå íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî ýòî áûëî "Çàòêíèñü".

Åãî íåïðåðûâíûå çàìå÷àíèÿ çàñòàâèëè åå îòâëå÷üñÿ îò îñòàëüíîãî êëàññà. Õîòü êòî-òî èç íèõ ìîæåò ñëåäîâàòü ïðîñòåéøèì èíñòðóêöèÿì, íå ïåðåïóòàâ íè÷åãî, ïîäóìàëà îíà, ñíèìàÿ ïÿòü áàëëîâ ñ Äèíà Òîìàñà. Îíà ñîáèðàëàñü âíîâü îáîéòè êëàññ, êîãäà óâèäåëà, ÷òî Íåâèë ñíîâà ïûòàåòñÿ äîáàâèòü øêóðêó áóìñëåíãà íå âîâðåìÿ. 

_Íåâèë, ðàäè Áîãà. Ïî÷åìó òû ñî ìíîé ýòî äåëàåøü?_

Îíà æäàëà, ÷òî Ñíåéï îñòàíîâèò åãî, êàê îíà ñäåëàëà áû ýòî. Íî îí íå øåëîõíóëñÿ, õîòÿ ïî åãî ëèöó áûëî ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî îí ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàë, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò. Îíà íå âûäåðæàëà.   

- Ëîíãáîòòîì, — ïðîðåâåëà îíà.

Íåâèë çàìåð. Îíà îáîøëà êîòåë è âïå÷àòàëà ëàäîíü â ñòîë, çàñòàâèâ åãî ïîäïðûãíóòü. 

- Ìèñòåð Ëîíãáîòòîì, â÷åðàøíåå ïðîèñøåñòâèå íè÷åìó âàñ íå íàó÷èëî? È âû, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, — îáðàòèëàñü îíà ê Ñíåéïó, - Åñëè áû âû îáðàùàëè âíèìàíèå íà âàøåãî ñîñåäà, à íå ãëàçåëè ïî ñòîðîíàì, ó íàñ áû íå ñëó÷àëîñü ïîäîáíûõ èíöèäåíòîâ. Ìèñòåð Ëîíãáîòòîì, äâàäöàòü áàëëîâ ñ âàñ. Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ñ âàñ äâàäöàòü áàëëîâ, è âû ïîëó÷àåòå âçûñêàíèå.

Îøåëîìëåííàÿ òèøèíà â êëàññå âñòðåòèëà ýòîò âçðûâ ýìîöèé. Îíà îñìîòðåëàñü. Ìàëôîé ñèäåë ñ ñàìîäîâîëüíîé óõìûëêîé. Íåò, ñ íåå õâàòèò.

- È, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, ñîâåòóþ âàì è âàøèì äðóçüÿì òàêæå íå èñïûòûâàòü ñåãîäíÿ ìîå òåðïåíèå-. Óëûáêà ñïîëçëà ñ ëèöà Ìàëôîÿ, îí çàìåð. Îòëè÷íî. 

- Ïðîäîëæàéòå ðàáîòàòü, - îòðåçàëà îíà. 

Ê åå âåëèêîìó óäèâëåíèþ, âñå ïîä÷èíèëèñü. Äàæå Ñíåéï áîëüøå íàáëþäàë çà Ëîíãáîòòîìîì, ÷åì çà íåé. Íåñêîëüêî ðàç îí âìåøèâàëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïðåäîòâðàòèòü îøèáêó Íåâèëà. Îíà ïðîäîëæàëà êðóæèòü ïî êëàññó, ïûòàÿñü íå äóìàòü, ÷òî òîëüêî ÷òî íàçíà÷èëà ñåáå âçûñêàíèå. Íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì, ñêîëüêî áàëëîâ îíà ñ ñåáÿ ñíÿëà. 

Òàê èëè èíà÷å, óðîê çàêîí÷èëñÿ ñïîêîéíî. Âñå ïðèãîòîâèëè óäà÷íûå çåëüÿ, è åé íå ïðèøëîñü ñíèìàòü áàëëû. Êîãäà ïîñëåäíèé ñòóäåíò âûøåë èç êëàññà, îíà îáëîêîòèëàñü íà ñòîë è çàêðûëà ãëàçà, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ àáñîëþòíî îïóñòîøåííîé.

Â âîñåìü ÷àñîâ îíà êðóæèëà ïî êëàññó, îæèäàÿ Ñíåéïà è ïûòàÿñü çàáûòü, ÷òî Ìèíåðâà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ñêàçàëà çà îáåäîì Ýðìåíãàðäå Ñïðàóò. Îíà áîðìîòàëà ñåáå ïîä íîñ, ÷òî íóæíî óñïîêîèòüñÿ. Âíåçàïíî îòêðûëàñü äâåðü è âîøëà îáèæåííàÿ äåâóøêà, íå çàáîòÿñü î òîì, ÷òîáû ïîñòó÷àòü.

Îí íå ñòó÷èò. ß âñåãäà ñòó÷ó. Ýòîé íåáîëüøîé äåòàëè áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû îíà ïîòåðÿëà òåðïåíèå.

- Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, - ÿçâèòåëüíî ñêàçàëà îíà, - ß âñåãäà äóìàëà, ÷òî ñòó÷ó â äâåðü, ïðåæäå ÷åì âîéòè. Íå ïîäñêàæåòå, â êîòîðîì ÷àñó ñåãîäíÿ ÿ èçáàâèëàñü îò ýòîé ïðèâû÷êè?

Ñíåéï ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. - Ïðèìåðíî òîãäà æå, êîãäà ÿ íà÷àë áàëîâàòü ñâîèõ ñòóäåíòîâ, ïðîôåññîð, - îòâåòèë îí, ïîäðàæàÿ åå òîíó. 

- Óäèâëÿþñü, êàê ìíå âîîáùå óäàëîñü ñäåëàòü ñåãîäíÿ ÷òî-òî, êîãäà âû ïîñòîÿííî ïåðåáèâàëè ìåíÿ. È ðàç óæ ìû çàãîâîðèëè îá óðîêàõ, êàê íàñ÷åò ìåíÿ? ß ñëûøàëà, êàê ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîðó Ñïðàóò, ÷òî ÿ ñåãîäíÿ áûëà íå â ôîðìå. ×òî îíà èìåëà â âèäó?

Ñíåéï âçäîõíóë è ïðèãîòîâèëñÿ îòâå÷àòü, íî ÿðîñòü, êîòîðóþ Ãåðìèîíà ïîäàâëÿëà âåñü äåíü, âûðâàëàñü íàðóæó. 

- È ÷òî ñ ìîèìè âîëîñàìè? È âàì íå ïðèõîäèëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî êîñìåòèêà ó ìåíÿ íå òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû óêðàøàòü âàííóþ êîìíàòó? À âû âèäåëè, ñêîëüêî âû åäèòå? Äóìàåòå, ÿ õî÷ó áûòü ðàçìåðîì ñ ãèïïîãðèôà, êîãäà ïîëó÷ó ñâîå òåëî îáðàòíî?

Îíà ïåðåñòàëà êðóæèòü ïî êîìíàòå è óïàëà íà ñòóë. Îíà ïîäíÿëà âçãëÿä íà Ñíåéïà. Îí ïðîñòî ñìîòðåë íà íåå. 

- Âû çàêîí÷èëè? — ãîëîñ áûë õîëîäíûì, íî ñïîêîéíûì. Îíà ìàõíóëà ðóêîé. 

- Åñòü âåùè áîëåå âàæíûå, ÷åì âàøå òùåñëàâèå. Âû êîãäà-íèáóäü âèäåëè, êàê ÿ óïðåêàþ â ÷åì-òî Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ? Èëè ïðîùàþ íåáðåæíîñòü? Âû êîãäà-íèáóäü âèäåëè, êàê ÿ ïðèãëàøàþ êîãî-òî â êëàññ? È ìîãó ëè ÿ íàïîìíèòü, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ åñòü ïðèâû÷êà ìåíÿòü îäåæäó? Âû ïîíèìàåòå, â êàêîé îïàñíîñòè ìû îáà? È ÷òî íàñ æäåò, åñëè ìû áóäåì ðàñêðûòû?

Äî íåå äîøëî, ÷òî ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà çâó÷èò ñêîðåå íàïðÿæåííî, ÷åì ñåðäèòî. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî è íåìíîãî âûïðÿìèëàñü íà ñòóëå. 

- Ýòî íå èãðà, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, - ñêàçàë îí óñòàëî, - Âû íå äîëæíû äåëàòü âèä, ÷òî âû - ýòî ÿ. Âû äîëæíû áûòü ìíîé.

- È âû äîëæíû áûòü ìíîé, — ñêàçàëà îíà ñïîêîéíî, - Ìîæåò, ýòî è òùåñëàâèå, íî ÿ âîñåìíàäöàòèëåòíÿÿ äåâóøêà. Õîðîøî âûãëÿäåòü, áûòü àêêóðàòíîé è îòëè÷íî ó÷èòüñÿ äëÿ ìåíÿ î÷åíü âàæíî. È ëþäè îáðàòÿò âíèìàíèå, åñëè âû áóäåòå ýòèì ïðåíåáðåãàòü.

Îíà îáà çàìîë÷àëè.

- Ó âàñ åñòü èäåè, êàê ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ýòèì? — ñïðîñèëà îíà, îò÷àÿííî íàäåÿñü, ÷òî îí íàøåë ðåøåíèå.

Îí âçäîõíóë.

- Äà, íî ðåøåíèå èìååò áîëüøîé íåäîñòàòîê.

Ïîõîæå, îí ïðèøåë ê òîìó æå âûâîäó, ÷òî è îíà íî÷üþ.

- Êîðåíü ìàíäðàãîðû, - ñêàçàëà îíà.

Ñ íåêîòîðûì óäîâîëüñòâèåì îíà íàáëþäàëà, êàê åãî ãëàçà óäèâëåííî ðàñøèðèëèñü.

- Íàèáîëåå âåðîÿòíî, ÷òî èìåííî ýòî ðåøåíèå áóäåò ýôôåêòèâíûì, — ïîäòâåðäèë îí. 

Êîðåíü ìàíäðàãîðû áûë ãëàâíûì êîìïîíåíòîì â çåëüå, êîòîðîå âîçâðàùàëî ëþäÿì èõ ïåðâîíà÷àëüíûé âèä. Ãåðìèîíà èìåëà äåëî ñ íèì, êîãäà îíà âñòðåòèëàñü ñ âàñèëèñêîì. Ê íåñ÷àñòüþ, ñåé÷àñ áûë òîëüêî êîíåö ñåíòÿáðÿ, è ìàíäðàãîðû òîëüêî ÷òî áûëè ïîñàæåíû. Èõ íåëüçÿ èñïîëüçîâàòü â çåëüÿõ, ïîêà îíè íå âûðàñòóò. Ýòî îçíà÷àåò, ÷òî îíè áóäóò ãîòîâû ê ïàñõå. Â ñëåäóþùåì ãîäó. ×òî îçíà÷àåò, ÷òî îíè ïðîâåäóò â òàêîì ïîëîæåíèè øåñòü ìåñÿöåâ. Åñëè íå íàéäóò äðóãîãî ðåøåíèÿ. 

Øåñòü ìåñÿöåâ. Øåñòü ìåñÿöåâ áûòü Ñíåéïîì.

Îíà íå çíàëà, ñìåÿòüñÿ åé, êðè÷àòü èëè ïëàêàòü. 

- Î, áîæå…, — ñëàáî ïðîèçíåñëà îíà.

- Òî÷íî, — ñîãëàñèëñÿ îí.

Îíà çàêóñèëà ãóáó, çàòåì ðåçêî ïðåêðàòèëà, âñïîìíèâ, ÷òî Ñíåéï íå äåëàåò ýòîãî. Òàêæå îí íå ðîíÿåò ãîëîâó íà ðóêè è íå ðûäàåò. Îíà ïðîñòî çàêðûëà ãëàçà, ìîëÿ î ÷óäå. Èëè õîòÿ áû î òîì, ÷òîáû åå ãîëîâà íå âçîðâàëàñü.

Åå âíèìàíèå ïðèâëåê åãî ãîëîñ, — Âûïåéòå ýòî.

Îíà îòêðûëà ãëàçà è óâèäåëà Ñíåéïà, êîòîðûé ïðîòÿãèâàë åé ñòàêàí ñ òåìíî-êðàñíîé æèäêîñòüþ. 

-×òî ýòî? — ñïðîñèëà îíà, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî ýòî ÿä. Èëè õîòÿ áû ñíîòâîðíîå, êîòîðîå óñûïèëî áû åå íà øåñòü ìåñÿöåâ.

- Èâîâàÿ êîðà è âàëåðèàíà. Íàì íóæíî îáñóäèòü êîå-÷òî, è ÿ ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ýòî áóäåò ëåã÷å, åñëè ó âàñ íå áóäåò ãîëîâíîé áîëè.

Åãî òîí áûë áåçðàçëè÷íûì, íî îíà áûëà áëàãîäàðíà åìó çà ýòîò æåñò. Îíà âûïèëà ãîðüêóþ ãóñòóþ æèäêîñòü, è ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê îñëàáëÿåòñÿ îáðó÷, ñòÿíóâøèé åå ãîëîâó. 

- Êàê âû óçíàëè? — ñïðîñèëà îíà, ãàäàÿ, óæ íå äàëî ëè èõ íîâîå ñîñòîÿíèå èì êàêóþ-òî âûñøóþ ñâÿçü. 

-Óãàäàë, — ñêàçàë îí ñ îòòåíêîì èðîíèè, - ß íèêîãäà íå ïðîâîäèë ïÿòíè÷íûé âå÷åð áåç ãîëîâíîé áîëè.

Áîëü ïîêèäàëà åå, è ê íåé âåðíóëàñü âîçìîæíîñòü ðàöèîíàëüíî ìûñëèòü.

- Åñëè ìû ñîáèðàåìñÿ âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ÷àñòî, íóæåí ïðåäëîã, — ñêàçàëà îíà, - ß íå ìîãó ïîñòîÿííî îñòàâëÿòü âàñ ïîñëå óðîêîâ. Äàæå âû òàê íå äåëàåòå. Ýòî ïîêàæåòñÿ ñòðàííûì.

- Äà, — çàìåòèë îí, - Õîòÿ ÿ äîëæåí ñêàçàòü, ÷òî íå íàçíà÷èë áû âàì ñåãîäíÿ âçûñêàíèå, áóäü ìû íà ñâîèõ îáû÷íûõ ìåñòàõ. Âû ñ Ëîíãáîòòîìîì ïðîñòî ïîòåðÿëè áû áàëëû.

Îíà ñåðäèòî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, ïðåæäå ÷åì äî íåå äîøåë åãî ÷åðíûé þìîð. Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê åå ðîò íåâîëüíî èçîãíóëñÿ â óñìåøêå. Íà ìãíîâåíèå ìåæäó íèìè óñòàíîâèëîñü ïîëíîå âçàèìîïîíèìàíèå. Ýòî áûëî íåìíîãî ñìóùàþùèì. 

- Òîãäà, ïóñòü áóäåò èññëåäîâàòåëüñêèé ïðîåêò, — ïðîäîëæèë îí, — Ýòî îáúÿñíèò íàøè ÷àñòûå âñòðå÷è, è äàñò øàíñ îáíàðóæèòü êàêîå-òî ðåøåíèå ðàíüøå, ÷åì ñîçðååò ìàíäðàãîðà. Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. – È äà, - äîáàâèë îí ñ íåîæèäàííîé çëîáîé, — ß îæèäàþ îò âàñ êàêîãî-òî âêëàäà â ýòè èññëåäîâàíèÿ.

Îíà êèâíóëà. Âñå, ÷òî óãîäíî, ÷òîáû èçáåæàòü øåñòè ìåñÿöåâ… ýòîãî.

- Ìû äîëæíû âñòðåòèòüñÿ íà âûõîäíûõ, ÷òîáû îáñóäèòü ïîñëåäíèå ìåëî÷è. Êàê íàñ÷åò çàâòðàøíåãî âå÷åðà? Ìû ñîáèðàëèñü ñõîäèòü â Õîãñìèò, íî âû ìîæåòå ñêàçàòü Ãàððè è Ðîíó, ÷òî ÿ çàäàëà âàì ñî÷èíåíèå, è âàì íóæíî îñòàòüñÿ â áèáëèîòåêå. Îíè ïîâåðÿò â ýòî. Â òî, ÷òî  ìû îáà íà ýòî ñïîñîáíû, — ïîä÷åðêíóëà îíà.

- Ñîãëàñåí, — ñêàçàë îí êîðîòêî. Çàòåì îí âûòàùèë èç ñóìêè ïåðãàìåíò è ïîëîæèë íà ñòîë, — Âîò. Âàì ýòî ïîíàäîáèòñÿ. 

Îíà ñìîòðåëà â íåïîíèìàíèè. 

- ×òî ýòî? — ñïðîñèëà îíà.

- Âàøè ëåêöèè ïî Ïðåîáðàçîâàíèþ. È âàøå äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå.

Îíà òóïî ñìîòðåëà íà ïðè÷óäëèâûå êàðàêóëè. Êàê, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, îíà áóäåò ýòî ÷èòàòü?

Ãåðìèîíà ïîäàâèëà æåëàíèå âçäîõíóòü. 

Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ìåëî÷è.


	8. Âî âëàñòè óäîâîëüñòâèÿ

Ãëàâà 8. Âî âëàñòè óäîâîëüñòâèÿ 

Ñíåéï çàêðûë çà ñîáîé äâåðü êîìíàòû è ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ê íåé, óñòàëî çàêðûâ ãëàçà. Åãî ñóìêà óïàëà íà ïîë, è îí ïîìîðùèëñÿ îò çâóêà ðàññûïàþùèõñÿ êíèã. 

Åñëè åìó êàçàëîñü, ÷òî äåíü òÿíåòñÿ äîëãî, òî âå÷åð áûë ïðîñòî áåñêîíå÷íûì. Âî-ïåðâûõ, åãî âñòðå÷à ñ ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð ïîòðåáîâàëà îáñóæäåíèÿ òîãî, êàê äîëãî åìó… íåò, _èì_, ïîïðàâèë îí ñåáÿ, ïðèäåòñÿ ó÷àñòâîâàòü â ýòîì ôàðñå. 

Øåñòü ìåñÿöåâ. Îí çàñòîíàë è òóò æå óäèâèëñÿ ýòîìó çâóêó. Øåñòü ìåñÿöåâ â ãîñòèíîé Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Ìûñëü î íàó÷íîì ïðîåêòå âìåñòå ñ ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð ñòàëà âäðóã ñïàñåíèåì - ìèð è òèøèíà ëàáîðàòîðèè. _Åãî_ ëàáîðàòîðèè - ïîäóìàë âäðóã îí, îáâåäÿ âçãëÿäîì êîìíàòó. Åãî êîìíàò, ãäå êàæäàÿ âåùü èìåëà ñâîå ìåñòî, è ãäå ðûæàÿ ïîäóøå÷êà äëÿ èãîëîê íå îêêóïèðîâàëà êðîâàòü. Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà Êîñîëàïñóñà, êîòîðûé î÷åâèäíî íå çíàë î çëîáå, íàïðàâëåííîé íà íåãî. 

Çëîáà èñ÷åçëà, è Ñíåéï ðàññìåÿëñÿ íàä áåçðàçëè÷èåì êîòà. Áåçðàçëè÷èå - ýòî áëàæåíñòâî, ïîäóìàë îí. Îí óñòàë èçîáðàæàòü èç ñåáÿ âîñåìíàäöàòèëåòíþþ äåâóøêó. Ê òîìó æå, íå ñîâñåì íîðìàëüíóþ âîñåìíàäöàòèëåòíþþ äåâóøêó. Îí ïîñòîÿííî ïðèñëóøèâàëñÿ ê ðàçãîâîðó îñòàëüíûõ ãðèôôèíäîðñêèõ äåâóøåê è ïåðèîäè÷åñêè äàæå ïûòàëñÿ ê íåìó ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ. Íî âñå, ÷òî îí ãîâîðèë, áûëî íåâïîïàä. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, âèäèìî, âñå ñî÷ëè, ÷òî ýòî î÷åðåäíàÿ ïîïûòêà ïðåôåêòàïîó÷àñòâîâàòü â îáùåì ðàçãîâîðå. Ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð èìåëà â ýòîì íå áîëüøèé óñïåõ, ÷åì îí. 

Ñíåéï ïîòåð âèñêè, âñå åùå ïðèâàëèâøèñü ê äâåðè. Îí äîëæåí ïðèãîòîâèòü èâîâóþ êîðó è âàëåðèàíó äëÿ ñåáÿ. Ïîõîæå, âíå çàâèñèìîñòè îò òîãî, â êàêîì òåëå îí íàõîäèòñÿ, îí îáðå÷åí çàâåðøàòü íåäåëþ ñ ãîëîâíîé áîëüþ. 

Îñòàâèâ êíèãè âàëÿòüñÿ íà ïîëó - çàâòðà ñóááîòà, è îí óñïååò ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ î íèõ ïîçæå - Ñíåéï îòïðàâèëñÿ â âàííóþ. Ñíîâà. Ïîõîæå, âñå âðåìÿ, ïîêà îí áóäåò ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, åìó ñóæäåíî ïðîâåñòè â âàííîé. Îòêðûâ øêàô÷èê, îí ïðîáåæàë âçãëÿäîì ïî áóòûëî÷êàì è ïàêåòàì - "Òàìïàêñ"? Âûãëÿäåëî ïîõîæèì íà âàòó èëè ÷òî-òî â ýòîì ðîäå. Íàêîíåö, îí íàøåë ñèíþþ êîðîáî÷êó, êîòîðàÿ îáåùàëà èçáàâèòü îò áîëè. Îí îòêðûë åå, îæèäàÿ âèäåòü ïîðîøîê. Èç êîðîáêè âûïàëà ìåòàëëè÷åñêàÿ ïîëîñêà. Îí ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì ïåðåâåðíóë åå - ñ îáðàòíîé ñòîðîíû áûë ðÿä òàáëåòîê. 

Ñíåéï íàõìóðèëñÿ, è óâèäåë ñâîå îòðàæåíèå â çåðêàëå. Òðèäöàòü øåñòü ÷àñîâ íàçàä åãî õìóðûé âèä çàñòàâëÿë ñòóäåíòîâ ìîìåíòàëüíî çàìîë÷àòü. Òåïåðü æå îí âûãëÿäåë ïðîñòî íåäîóìåííî. Îí ïîòðÿñ ãîëîâîé, âîçâðàùàÿ ñâîå âíèìàíèå ê òàáëåòêàì.

Ïî åãî îïûòó, òàáëåòêè âñåãäà áûëè â áóòûëî÷êàõ. Îäíàêî âðÿä ëè ìàããëîâñêèå èçîáðåòåíèÿ áóäóò íàñòîëüêî ñëîæíû, ÷òî îí íå ñìîæåò ñ íèìè ñïðàâèòüñÿ. Äîâîëüíî áûñòðî åìó óäàëîñü âûòàùèòü äâå òàáëåòêè. Îí ïîëîæèë èõ â ðîò, ñîáèðàÿñü ïðîãëîòèòü, è ñêðèâèëñÿ îò óæàñíîãî âêóñà. Ãîëîâíàÿ áîëü ðåçêî óñèëèëàñü.

Îí íàïîìíèë ñåáå âçÿòü íåìíîãî èâîâîé êîðû è âàëåðèàíû èç ëàáîðàòîðèè çàâòðà, ïîñëå âñòðå÷è ñ ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. Ãàððè è Ðîí áûëè íàñòðîåíû âûòàùèòü "Ãåðìèîíó" â Õîãñìèò. Â ïðîöåññå ýòèõ óãîâîðîâ îí ïîëó÷èë ïîëíîå ïðåäñòàâëåíèå î òîì, êàê ìíîãî âðåìåíè îíà íà ñàìîì äåëå ïðîâîäèò â áèáëèîòåêå. Åìó óäàëîñü ïðåîäîëåòü èõ íàâÿç÷èâûå ïðèãëàøåíèÿ òîëüêî êîãäà îí ðÿâêíóë íà íèõ. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, òàêîé îòâåò íå ïîêàçàëñÿ èì ñòðàííûì. Êàæåòñÿ, ýòî áûëî âïîëíå â åå õàðàêòåðå.

Ñâîåé ãîëîâíîé áîëüþ ïî áîëüøåé ÷àñòè Ñíåéï áûë îáÿçàí ïîñòîÿííûì óñèëèÿì óãàäàòü, êàê ïîñòóïèëà áû ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð â òîé èëè èíîé ñèòóàöèè. Îí íàøåë, ÷òî îíà íå òàê ñèëüíî îòëè÷àëàñü îò íåãî, êàê îí ìîã áû îæèäàòü, è ýòà ìûñëü áûëà íåìíîãî… ñìóùàþùåé. Îí íå áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî õî÷åò íàéòè â ñåáå ñõîäñòâî ñ ìîëîäîé äåâóøêîé.

Äàæå åå êíèæíûå ïîëêè áûëè ïîõîæè íà åãî ñîáñòâåííûå - â ìèíèàòþðå, åé íå õâàòàëî ôèíàíñîâ è ïàðû äåñÿòêîâ ëåò, íî òåíäåíöèÿ áûëà íàëèöî. Îí âûøåë èç âàííîé, ÷òîáû âçãëÿíóòü íà íèõ - â÷åðà îí óñïåë ïðîáåæàòü ïî íèì âçãëÿäîì ëèøü ìåëüêîì, ñëèøêîì óáèòûé  ñîçäàâøåéñÿ ñèòóàöèåé. 

Îí ñíîâà ñ íåïðèÿçíüþ ïîñìîòðåë íà êðîâàòü. Âîçìîæíî, áåññîííèöà èìåëà ñâîè íåãàòèâíûå ñòîðîíû, íî ñåé÷àñ îí áûë áû åé ðàä. Äàæå ãîëîâíàÿ áîëü ïðîøëà - ïîõîæå, òàáëåòêè äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûëè ýôôåêòèâíûìè. Íåóäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð äåðæèò èõ â ñâîåé àïòå÷êå, åñëè îíè äåéñòâóþò òàê áûñòðî. 

Êîò, íåñîìíåííî, ðåøèë, ÷òî ëó÷øå âåñòè ñåáÿ áëàãîðàçóìíî ñ ýòèì ñòðàííûì ñóùåñòâîì, êîòîðîå âûãëÿäåëî è ïàõëî è êàê åãî õîçÿéêà, íî âåëî ñåáÿ àáñîëþòíî ïî-äðóãîìó. Ïîêà Ñíåéï áûë â âàííîé, êîìîê ìåõà ïåðåìåñòèëñÿ ñ êðîâàòè íà ñòóë. Ñíåéï ïî÷òè óëûáíóëñÿ. Âñåãî ëèøü íåáîëüøàÿ ïîáåäà, íî îí ñðàçó ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ëó÷øå. 

Òàê æå, êàê è â ïðåäûäóùóþ íî÷ü, îí ñíÿë ïîêðûâàëî ñ êðîâàòè, è âûòÿíóë èç-ïîä ïîäóøêè íî÷íóþ ñîðî÷êó. Òèõèé øåïîò ïîãàñèë ñâåò, òÿæåëûå øòîðû çàêðûëè îêíà. Îí áûñòðî è îñòîðîæíî ïåðåîäåëñÿ, èçáåãàÿ ïî âîçìîæíîñòè ïðèêàñàòüñÿ ê ñåáå, è ñêîëüçíóë ïîä îäåÿëî. 

Îí óñòàâèëñÿ â íåïðîãëÿäíóþ òåìíîòó, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê ñîí îâëàäåâàåò èì. Ìûñëè ëåíèâî ïðîïëûâàëè â ãîëîâå. Îí ñíîâà è ñíîâà ïðîèãðûâàë â óìå ñåãîäíÿøíèé óðîê Çåëèé. Îí ïîëó÷àë óäîâîëüñòâèå îò ìàëåíüêîé ìåñòè, íåïðåðûâíî ïîäíèìàÿ ðóêó è çàäàâàÿ âîïðîñû. Îí õîòåë óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð ïîíÿëà, ñ ÷åì íà ïðîòÿæåíèè ìíîãèõ ëåò ñòàëêèâàëèñü åå ó÷èòåëÿ. Íî îíà èëè ñëèøêîì âæèëàñü â åãî ðîëü, èëè åå íå âïå÷àòëèëî åãî ïðåäñòàâëåíèå. Äëÿ ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé íèêîãäà íå ïðåïîäàâàë, îíà âûãëÿäåëà î÷åíü óáåäèòåëüíî, è ýòî åãî ïî÷òè òðåâîæèëî. Åãî îïàñåíèÿ, ÷òî îíà áóäåò ìÿãêîé ñî ñòóäåíòàìè, íå ïîäòâåðäèëèñü. Íà ëåí÷å îí ñëûøàë, êàê îäèí ìàëåíüêèé õàôôëïàôôåö  çàõëåáûâàëñÿ îò ðûäàíèé, ðàññêàçûâàÿ î "ìåðçàâöå Ñíåéïå". 

Îí íå õîòåë ïðèçíàâàòü ýòîãî, íî áûë âïå÷àòëåí. Îíà ìîãëà áûòü òàêîé æå ñâîëî÷üþ, êàê è îí ñàì.

Åìó åùå ñèëüíåå õîòåëîñü ñïàòü, íî ÷òî-òî íå äàâàëî óñíóòü. Ñíåéï êðóòèëñÿ è âåðòåëñÿ â êðîâàòè, æåëàÿ èëè óñíóòü, èëè ïîíÿòü ïðè÷èíó ñâîåé áåññîííèöû. Ïðîñòûíè çàïóòûâàëèñü âîêðóã íåãî, ïîêà îí íå çàñòîíàë — ñòðàííûé çâóê ïîëó÷èëñÿ — è ñåë íà êðîâàòè, ñòÿãèâàÿ ñ ñåáÿ ïðîñòûíþ.

_Âîò ïî÷åìó_ îí íèêîãäà íå íîñèë ïèæàìó - ïðè ìàëåéøåì äâèæåíèè ïðîñòûíè òóò æå íà÷èíàëè öåïëÿòüñÿ çà íåå,  Ñíåéï  çàïóòûâàëñÿ â íèõ  è íå ìîã ñïàòü. Ñîâñåì äðóãîå äåëî, åñëè îí ñïàë áåç îäåæäû – òîãäà ïðîñòûíè ñêîëüçèëè ïî êîæå è íå ïûòàëèñü åãî óäóøèòü.__

Ìîæåò ëè îí?

Äîëæåí ëè îí?

Áûëî òåìíî, íèêòî îá ýòîì íå óçíàë áû, è åìó äåéñòâèòåëüíî íóæíî áûëî âûñïàòüñÿ. Òèõèé ãîëîñ ñîâåñòè, åñëè áû ó íåãî áûëà òàêîâàÿ, ìîã áû ñêàçàòü åìó, ÷òî âñå ýòî ëèøü ïðåäëîã.

Ìàõíóâ íà âñå ðóêîé, îí ñòÿíóë ñ ñåáÿ ñîðî÷êó.

Îí ýòî ñäåëàë.

Êîíåö ñâåòà íå íàñòóïèë.

Åñëè ãîâîðèòü êîíêðåòíåå, ÌàêÃîíàãàëë íå âëåòåëà â åãî êîìíàòó è íå ïîòðåáîâàëà îáúÿñíåíèé, ïî÷åìó îí ðàçäåë åå ëþáèìóþ ñòóäåíòêó. 

Ñíåéï ïåðåâåë äûõàíèå è ñíîâà ëåã, âçäðîãíóâ îò ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ õîëîäíûõ ïðîñòûíåé ê êîæå, è ñòàðàÿñü íå êàñàòüñÿ ðóêàìè ñâîåãî òåëà.

Îí ïîòÿíóë íà ñåáÿ îäåÿëî, è çàìåð. Íåêîòîðûå ÷àñòè åãî íîâîãî òåëà ñòðàííûì îáðàçîì ðåàãèðîâàëè íà íî÷íóþ ïðîõëàäó. Õîðîøåíüêîå äåëî, êàê ýòî Ãåðìèîíå óäàåòñÿ ñïàòü ñ òàêîé ÷óâñòâèòåëüíîñòüþ? Ïðîñòûíÿ ñêîëüçèëà ïî ãðóäè, êàñàÿñü ñîñêîâ… Îí ñòèñíóë çóáû è ïîäòÿíóë ïðîñòûíþ ââåðõ, ñòàðàÿñü, ÷òîáû îíà íå ñëèøêîì çàäåâàëà åãî êîæó. Çàòåì îäíèì äâèæåíèåì óêðûë ñåáÿ. Åñëè íå åðçàòü â ïîñòåëè, îùóùåíèÿ áûëè áîëåå ïåðåíîñèìûìè…

Çíà÷èòåëüíî áîëåå âûíîñèìûìè. 

Äàæå äîñòàòî÷íî ïðèÿòíûìè.

Ñíåéï ïî÷òè çàñòîíàë îò ðàññòðîéñòâà, ñìåøàííîãî ñ… âîçáóæäåíèåì. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îí ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ýòî âîçáóæäåíèå. Îùóùåíèå íåÿñíîé òÿæåñòè â æèâîòå, íàïðÿãøèåñÿ ñîñêè… Åñëè ýòî áûëî ðåçóëüòàòîì ïðîñòî ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ ïîñòåëüíîãî áåëüÿ, òî îí ïîíèìàë, ïî÷åìó æåíùèíû ïðîòåñòóþò, êîãäà ìóæ÷èíû íå óäåëÿþò äîñòàòî÷íî âíèìàíèÿ ëàñêàì, ïðåæäå ÷åì èäòè äàëüøå. Êîãäà îí âåðíåòñÿ â ñâîå òåëî, îí äîëæåí óáåäèòüñÿ…

Ñíåéï ðàññìåÿëñÿ âñëóõ. Êîãäà îí ïîëó÷èò òàêóþ âîçìîæíîñòü? Êîãî èç ñâîåãî ãàðåìà îí âûáåðåò äëÿ ýòîãî? Åùå îäèí ñìåøîê. Ïðîâåðèòü ýòó èíôîðìàöèþ îí ñìîæåò òîëüêî â ñâîåì âîîáðàæåíèè, êàê âñåãäà.

Îí ðåçêî ïîâåðíóëñÿ, ïûòàÿñü îòâëå÷ü ñåáÿ îò æàëêèõ ìûñëåé è ñòðàííûõ îùóùåíèé. Åñëè â ïåðâîì îí ïðåóñïåë, òî ñ îùóùåíèÿìè áûëî ñëîæíåå. Ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü, îí ïîëó÷èë äîïîëíèòåëüíóþ ñòèìóëÿöèþ, è ñëîâíî èñêðû ïîáåæàëè ïî åãî òåëó. 

Âî ðòó ïåðåñîõëî. Îí ñíîâà ïîâåðíóëñÿ.

Îí çàæìóðèëñÿ, ñ÷èòàÿ ïðî ñåáÿ êîìïîíåíòû çåëèé. Ïîòîì îí îáíàðóæèë ñîáñòâåííóþ ðóêó, ëåãîíüêî ïîãëàæèâàþùóþ åãî íîâóþ ãðóäü. Îí âçäîõíóë è ñäàëñÿ. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, åìó íóæíî óñíóòü, è ýòî ïîìîæåò åìó. 

Ãîëîñ ñîâåñòè - âîçìîæíî, ýòî áûëà ñîâåñòü Ãåðìèîíû, çàñòðÿâøàÿ ãäå-òî â ãîëîâå - âçðåâåë îò ñàìîé ìûñëè î òàêîì âòîðæåíèè â ëè÷íóþ æèçíü ñòóäåíòêè. 

Íî âåäü îíà íèêîãäà íå óçíàåò.

È åìó äåéñòâèòåëüíî íóæíî óñíóòü.

Ãîëîñ ñîâåñòè çàìîë÷àë, çàãëóøåííûé íîâûìè îùóùåíèÿìè, êîãäà Ñíåéï ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî æèâîòó… ïîòîì íèæå… åìó ïðèäåòñÿ ðàñïëàòèòüñÿ çà ýòî óòðîì. Çà óäîâîëüñòâèåì âñåãäà ïðèõîäèò ðàñïëàòà, ýòî îí çíàë òî÷íî.

Åãî ïàëüöû ñïóñòèëèñü ÷åðåç ìÿãêèå çàâèòêè âîëîñ è… îõ, äà… äàäàäàäà… Ñíåéï óæå íå ïûòàëñÿ ïðîàíàëèçèðîâàòü, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò, èëè îïðàâäàòü ñåáÿ. Îí ïðîñòî ñäàëñÿ â ïëåí óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. Åãî ïàëüöû, âñå åùå íåîïûòíûå è íåóêëþæèå, ñêîëüçíóëè ìåæäó ñêëàäî÷êàìè… Ïîõîæå, åãî òåëî çíàëî, ÷òî îí äåëàåò, äàæå åñëè îí ñàì íå çíàë îá ýòîì. Åãî ëåâîå êîëåíî ïðèïîäíÿëîñü, äàâàÿ áîëüøå äîñòóïà ïðàâîé ðóêå. 

Êðàåì ñîçíàíèÿ Ñíåéï ïîíèìàë, ÷òî îí íåñåò îòâåòñòâåííîñòü çà òî, ÷òî äåëàåò, íî îí òóò æå äîâåðèëñÿ ñâîåìó ïîäñîçíàíèþ - èëè ïîäñîçíàíèþ Ãåðìèîíû. ×üå áû îíî íè áûëî, îíî ÿâíî çíàëî, ÷òî íàäî äåëàòü.

Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê îäèí ïàëåö ñêîëüçíóë â ãëóáèíó ìåæäó ðàñïóõøèìè âëàæíûìè ñêëàäêàìè. Ãäå-òî âíóòðè òåëà íàïðÿãëèñü ìûøöû, îáõâàòûâàÿ ïàëåö. Òÿæåñòü ïåðåìåñòèëàñü â íèç æèâîòà, âñå óâåëè÷èâàÿñü. Ýòî áûëî àáñîëþòíî íîâûì îùóùåíèåì. Ñîâñåì íå ïîõîæå íà åãî îáû÷íóþ ìàñòóðáàöèþ - íåñêîëüêî áûñòðûõ ïîãëàæèâàíèé è áûñòðîå ðàçðåøåíèå â âàííîé. Ýòî áûëà âîñõèòèòåëüíàÿ èãðà îùóùåíèé.

Îí äîëãî ïîäàâëÿë â ñåáå òÿãó ê ÷óâñòâåííûì íàñëàæäåíèÿì. Ïîñëå ñåãîäíÿøíåãî âå÷åðà îí ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî ñìîæåò ïîäàâèòü ýòî â ñåáå êîãäà-íèáóäü åùå. È ÷òî îí ïîçâîëèò Ãåðìèîíå ñíîâà çàíÿòü åå òåëî.

Òåïåðü îí äîáàâèë åùå îäèí ïàëåö, ïîãðóæàÿ è èçâëåêàÿ èõ èç âëàæíîãî òåïëà. Ñíåéï âäðóã ïîìîðùèëñÿ. Îí æàëîê â ýòîì ñâîåì ïî÷òè æåëàíèè îáðå÷ü ðåáåíêà àäñêîå ñóùåñòâîâàíèå â åãî ñîáñòâåííîì òåëå, òîëüêî ÷òîáû èìåòü äîñòóï ê ýòîìó ýêñòàçó. Îäíàêî îí íå íàñòîëüêî áëàãîðîäåí, ÷òîáû îòêàçàòüñÿ îò íåãî ñåé÷àñ.

Òóò âñå ìûñëè ïîìåðêëè â êðàñíîé äûìêå, ìûøöû êðåï÷å ñæàëè åãî ïàëüöû, òÿæåñòü ñòàëà ñèëüíåå è âäðóã âçîðâàëàñü â ãëóáèíå åãî òåëà. 

Ñíåéï óâèäåë çâåçäû - áóêâàëüíî. Ìàëåíüêèå âñïûøêè ñâåòà ïðîíîñèëèñü ïåðåä åãî ãëàçàìè, êðóòÿñü â âîçäóõå è ïàäàÿ íà êàìåííûé ïîë ïîäîáíî êàïåëüêàì ðòóòè.

Äîëãèé äðîæàùèé âçäîõ ðàçðóøèë òèøèíó. Ñíåéï íå äóìàë, ÷òî îí êðè÷àë âñëóõ - êîò, êàæåòñÿ, íå øåëîõíóëñÿ. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, ìèìî íåãî ñåé÷àñ ìîãëà áû ïðîéòè ïîëîâèíà Ãðèôôèíäîðà, è îí áû íè÷åãî íå çàìåòèë. Íî íèêòî íå ìîã åãî óñëûøàòü. Ïðåèìóùåñòâà êîìíàòû ïðåôåêòà. Îí îöåíèë èõ. 

Ñíåéï îñòîðîæíî ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî ñâîåìó òåëó, è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñâîé çàïàõ - ãîðÿ÷èé è ìóñêóñíûé, êîòîðûé íå îñòàâëÿë ñîìíåíèé â òîì, ÷òî îí ñåé÷àñ äåëàë. Óòðîì åìó íóæíî áóäåò ïðèíÿòü äóø…


	9. Ôèçèîëîãèÿ ðàçðóøèò òâîé äåíü

**Ãëàâà 9. Ôèçèîëîãèÿ ðàçðóøèò òâîé äåíü.**

Ïÿòíèöà, íàêîíåö, çàêîí÷èëàñü, õîòÿ ñ óòðà ýòî êàçàëîñü ïî÷òè íåâåðîÿòíûì. Ãåðìèîíà çàêðûëà äâåðü, âñå åùå äåðæà â ðóêàõ ñâîþ äîìàøíþþ ðàáîòó. Îíà óñòàëî ïðèñëîíèëàñü ëáîì ê ïðîõëàäíîìó ïîëèðîâàííîìó äåðåâó. ×òî îíà òàêîãî ñäåëàëà, ÷òîáû çàñëóæèòü âñå ýòî, ñïðàøèâàëà îíà ñåáÿ. Îíà ïîîáåùàëà âñåì èçâåñòíûì åé áîãàì, ÷òî èñêóïèò ñâîþ âèíó. Ïðàâäà. Âñå, ÷òî óãîäíî, ëèøü áû ïîëó÷èòü îáðàòíî ñâîå òåëî è ñâîþ æèçíü.

Ïîñëåäíèå äâà äíÿ îíà ïðîæèëà íà ÷èñòîì àäðåíàëèíå. Òåïåðü æå åé íóæíî óñïîêîèòüñÿ è îáäóìàòü âñå ñëó÷èâøååñÿ. Îíà ïðîáîðìîòàëà _Lumos_ è ñíîâà ïîðàçèëàñü ìûñëè î òîì, ÷òî îíà áûëà îäíà â ëè÷íûõ êîìíàòàõ ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà. 

Íåò, ïîïðàâèëà îíà ñåáÿ, â _åå _ëè÷íûõ êîìíàòàõ. Ìîæåò áûòü, åé ïðèäåòñÿ æèòü çäåñü ïîëãîäà. Â÷åðà âå÷åðîì, äà è ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì îíà ïîòðàòèëà ìèíèìóì âðåìåíè íà îáñëåäîâàíèå êîìíàò, óñïåâ ïîëó÷èòü òîëüêî îáùèå âïå÷àòëåíèÿ îá îáñòàíîâêå. Â ãëóáèíå äóøè îíà âñå æå íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî åé íå ïðèäåòñÿ óçíàòü âñå ýòî áîëåå áëèçêî. 

_Íó, õâàòèò îá ýòîì. _

Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ïðèñóòñòâèå Ñíåéïà â êîìíàòå, òàê æå, êàê è ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ. Îíà ïî÷òè ñëûøàëà åãî ðåçêèé ãîëîñ, ãîâîðÿùèé åé íå òðîãàòü ÷åãî-íèáóäü, èëè íå ñëîìàòü. Áåññîçíàòåëüíî Ãåðìèîíà ðàñïðàâèëà ïëå÷è, íàïîëíèâøèñü ðåøèòåëüíîñòüþ. 

_Åñëè ïðåäïîëàãàåòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ áóäó çäåñü æèòü, ÿ äîëæíà çíàòü, ÷òî çäåñü åñòü_. 

Îíà îñòîðîæíî îãëÿäåëàñü. 

Êîìíàòà äåéñòâèòåëüíî  áûëà òàêîé æå áîëüøîé, êàê åé ïîêàçàëîñü â÷åðà. Â îäíîì êîíöå ñòîÿëè äâà êîæàíûõ êðåñëà è äèâàí - äîñòàòî÷íî äëèííûé, ÷òîáû íà íåì ìîæíî áûëî âûòÿíóòüñÿ â ïîëíûé ðîñò, äàæå åñëè òû — Ñíåéï. Òàì æå áûë áîëüøîé êàìèí. Íèêàêîãî îòêðûòîãî îãíÿ, âñå áûëî çàêðûòî. _Óäà÷íàÿ çàùèòà îò íåæåëàòåëüíûõ ãîñòåé_ - ìåëüêîì ïîäóìàëà îíà. Â êîìíàòå áûëî äâà ïàíîðàìíûõ îêíà. Ãåðìèîíà ïîäóìàëà ìåëüêîì, êàê íå ñîîòâåòñòâóåò åå ïðåäñòàâëåíèå î ïîäçåìåëüå ýòèì îêíàì. Â óãëó ñòîÿë îãðîìíûé ñòîë ñ íåñêîëüêèìè ñòóëüÿìè. Îñòàòîê ñòåí áûë çàïîëîíåí êíèæíûìè ïîëêàìè ñî ñòåêëÿííûìè äâåðêàìè, îäèí âçãëÿä íà êîòîðûå çàñòàâèë Ãåðìèîíó ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ, ñëîâíî ðåáåíîê â ìàãàçèíå èãðóøåê. Ñî÷èíåíèÿ ïî àëõèìèè, çåëüÿì, ìåäèöèíå ñîñåäñòâîâàëè ñ ôèëîñîôèåé, ïñèõîëîãèåé, ôèçèîëîãèåé, ôèçèêîé, õèìèåé… Áåñêîíå÷íîå ìíîæåñòâî êíèã. Îíà ðàçãëÿäåëà è ìàããëîâñêèõ àâòîðîâ - Äèêêåíñ, Øåêñïèð… Áèîãðàôèè, èñòîðèÿ, àíòðîïîëîãèÿ… Ïîõîæå, íå îäíà îíà ñòðåìèòñÿ ïðî÷èòàòü âñå, ÷òî êîãäà-ëèáî áûëî íàïèñàíî. 

Îòîðâàâøèñü îò ïîëîê, îíà ïðîäîëæèëà èññëåäîâàíèÿ. Ñòåíû áûëè âûêðàøåíû â áëåäíî-àáðèêîñîâûé öâåò. Â öåëîì êîìíàòà ïðîèçâîäèëà âïå÷àòëåíèå íåîæèäàííî òåïëîé - ñî÷åòàíèå ïîëèðîâàííîé ìåáåëè èç êàøòàíà, ìÿãêèå êîâðû îòòåíêà ïîòåìíåâøåé ìåäè è áðîíçû, è òåìíî-êîðè÷íåâàÿ êîæà, ïðèäàþùàÿ êîìíàòå ìóæñêîé, íî íåèçìåííî ïðèÿòíûé õàðàêòåð.

Èññëåäîâàíèå åãî êîìíàò çàñòàâèëî åå ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü íåêîòîðóþ ðàñòåðÿííîñòü. Òî, ÷òî îíà çíàëà î Ñíåéïå äî ýòîãî - ñòðîãèé ïîðÿäîê íà åãî ïîëêàõ, òî÷íîñòü ìåòîäîâ - ïðåäïîëàãàëî íàëè÷èå ïî÷òè ïàòîëîãè÷åñêîé àêêóðàòíîñòè. Âèä åãî êîìíàò çàñòàâëÿë èçìåíèòü ýòî ìíåíèå.

Íåò, åãî æèçíåííîå ïðîñòðàíñòâî íå áûëî â ïîëíîì áåñïîðÿäêå, ñêîðåå, îíî âûãëÿäåëî îñíîâàòåëüíî îáæèòûì. Ïðàêòè÷åñêè âñå ãîðèçîíòàëüíûå ïîâåðõíîñòè â êîìíàòå áûëè çàâàëåíû êíèãàìè èëè áóìàãàìè, äàæå ñòóëüÿ, êðîìå îäíîãî. Îêîëî êàìèíà òîæå ëåæàëà êó÷à áóìàã - åùå îäíà ïðè÷èíà íå èìåòü â êîìíàòå îòêðûòîãî îãíÿ, ïîäóìàëà îíà. Íåìíîãî÷èñëåííûå ìåñòà, ñâîáîäíûå îò êíèã, áûëè çàíÿòû ñòðàííûìè… íó ëàäíî, _óêðàøåíèÿìè_, ïîäóìàëà îíà, õîòÿ ýòî ñëîâî ñêîðåå ïîäðàçóìåâàåò óæàñíûõ ôàðôîðîâûõ ïàñòóøåê è äåêîðàòèâíûå òàðåëêè. Êàê  è êíèãè, ïðåäìåòû ïðåäñòàâëÿëè ñîáîé ñòðàííóþ ñìåñü: ñòåêëÿííûå ïóçûðüêè ðàçíûõ ðàçìåðîâ, ñòðàííûå ìåäíûå èíñòðóìåíòû, êîòîðûå ñîâñåì íå îòëè÷àëèñü îò ñòàðèííûõ ìàããëîâñêèõ ïðèáîðîâ… 

Ñ óäèâëåíèåì îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî åãî êîìíàòû ñòðàííûì îáðàçîì íàïîìèíàþò åé êàáèíåò Äàìáëäîðà. 

_Ïîðàçèòåëüíî._

×òîáû îòâëå÷üñÿ, îíà ïîäîøëà ê îêíó. Òÿæåëûå øòîðû áûëè îòêðûòû, êàê îí è îñòàâèë èõ äâà äíÿ íàçàä. Ñîëíöå óæå ñåëî, è òåïåðü äàëåêèå õîëìû ñëàáî ñåðåáðèëèñü â ñâåòå âîñõîäÿùåé ëóíû. Âçãëÿíóâ âíèç, îíà âäðóã ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ýòà ÷àñòü çàìêà áûëà ðàñïîëîæåíà î÷åíü èíòåðåñíî - ïîçâîëÿëà ðàçìåñòèòü çäåñü ïîäçåìåëüÿ, è â òî æå âðåìÿ áûëà äîñòàòî÷íî îñâåùåííîé. Íà óëèöå ñòåìíåëî, è â îêíå, ñëîâíî â çåðêàëå, îíà óâèäåëà äîëãîâÿçóþ ôèãóðó ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà. Áûñòðûì äâèæåíèåì îíà îïóñòèëà øòîðó, è îòðàæåíèå èñ÷åçëî. 

Ñòàðàÿñü îòâëå÷üñÿ îò ìðà÷íûõ ìûñëåé, Ãåðìèîíà íàøëà íåìíîãî ñâîáîäíîãî ìåñòà, ÷òîáû ïîëîæèòü ñâîþ ëåêöèþ ïî Ïðåîáðàçîâàíèþ. Îíà õîòåëà ðàñ÷èñòèòü ìåñòî, ÷òîáû åå áóìàãè íå ïåðåìåøàëèñü ñ ðàáîòîé Ñíåéïà, íî ðåøèëà ñíà÷àëà îáñóäèòü ýòî ñ íèì. Îíà äàæå íå õîòåëà äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî îí ñêàæåò, åñëè îíà óìóäðèòñÿ ïîòåðÿòü ÷òî-íèáóäü âàæíîå.

_Åùå îäíà ïðîáëåìà_. Âîéòè â ÷üþ-òî æèçíü áûëî ÷åðòîâñêè áîëåå ñëîæíî, ÷åì ýòî êàçàëîñü. 

Íàêîíåö, íå â ñèëàõ áîëüøå áîðîòüñÿ ñ èñêóøåíèåì, îíà ïîäîøëà ê áëèæàéøåìó êíèæíîìó øêàôó è íà÷àëà èññëåäîâàòü åãî ñîäåðæèìîå. Åñëè ñóäèòü î ÷åëîâåêå ïî ñîäåðæèìîìó åãî êíèæíûõ ïîëîê, òî ìàããëîâñêèå ïñèõèàòðû ñàìè ñîøëè áû ñ óìà, ïûòàÿñü ïðîàíàëèçèðîâàòü Ñíåéïà. Êàçàëîñü, íåò òàêîé âåùè, êîòîðîé áû îí íå ÷èòàë. Íåò, ïîïðàâèëà îíà ñåáÿ, êàæåòñÿ, îí íå ÷èòàåò ëþáîâíûå ðîìàíû. Ýòî õîðîøî. Åå íåðâû íå âûäåðæàëè áû çðåëèùà Ñíåéïà, ñâåðíóâøåãîñÿ â êðåñëå ñ "_Óíåñåííûìè âåòðîì_" èëè íîâîé êíèæêîé Áàðáàðû Êàðòëàíä. 

Îíà óâèäåëà ïàðó êíèã î êâèääè÷å - î ïðàâèëàõ è òàêòèêå. Ñ óäîâëåòâîðåíèåì îíà îòìåòèëà, ÷òî ó íåãî íåò ôàíàòñêèõ êíèæåê î "Ïàëÿùèõ ïóøêàõ" èëè åùå î êàêîé-òî êîìàíäå. Êðîìå ðîìàíîâ è ñïîðòà, åãî áèáëèîòåêà áûëà âñåîáúåìëþùåé. Îíà îòêðûëà ñòåêëÿííóþ äâåðêó è ïðîáåæàëà ïàëüöàìè ïî êîðåøêàì êíèã. Äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû êíèãè áûëè îáúåêòîì ñòðàñòè. Îíà ëþáèëà ñàìî îùóùåíèå îáëàäàíèÿ êíèãîé, à íå òîëüêî ñîäåðæàùóþñÿ â íèõ èíôîðìàöèþ. Ìàããëîâñêàÿ àðõåîëîãèÿ çäåñü ñîñåäñòâîâàëà ñ âîëøåáíîé èñòîðèåé, êèòàéñêàÿ àëõèìèÿ - ñ èììóíîëîãèåé è âèðóñîëîãèåé. Ñòåíäàëü è Êàìþ. Ñàðòð è Øðåäèíãåð. 

Î÷àã äàâàë òåïëî, ñòóëüÿ áûëè óäîáíûìè - â öåëîì, ïåðñïåêòèâà ïðîâåñòè çäåñü øåñòü ìåñÿöåâ íå áûëà òàêîé óæ ïëîõîé. 

×óòü ïîçæå îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îò íàïðÿæåíèÿ è óñòàëîñòè åå ãëàçà çàêðûâàþòñÿ. Ñ íåîõîòîé îíà îòîðâàëàñü îò êîëëåêöèè êíèã, è îòïðàâèëàñü â ñïàëüíþ. Êîìíàòà áûëà òàêîé æå ïðèâåòëèâîé. Åùå îäèí î÷àã, ìÿãêèé êîâåð, øèðîêàÿ óäîáíàÿ êðîâàòü è ïðîñòàÿ äåðåâÿííàÿ ìåáåëü. Âñå ïðîñòî. _Áåç èçëèøåñòâ. _

Íåîæèäàííàÿ ñòîðîíà ýòîãî íåïîñòèæèìîãî ñàðêàñòè÷íîãî ÷åëîâåêà. Òîëüêî âàííàÿ îïðàâäàëà åå ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ î íåì. 

Ñëèøêîì óñòàâøàÿ, ÷òîáû îáäóìûâàòü çíà÷åíèå âñåãî ýòîãî, îíà ïåðåîäåëàñü è ðóõíóëà íà êðîâàòü, íà ýòîò ðàç ìîìåíòàëüíî ïîãðóçèâøèñü â ãëóáîêèé ñïîêîéíûé ñîí. 

Íà ñëåäóþùåå óòðî Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñíóëàñü ñ áëàæåííûì ÷óâñòâîì, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ ñóááîòà, è ìîæíî íåìíîãî ïîáåçäåëüíè÷àòü. Îíà ëåíèâî ïîâåðíóëàñü â ïîñòåëè è âäðóã îáíàðóæèëà ÷òî-òî òâåðäîå ïîä áåäðîì.

×åðò, ïîäóìàëà îíà ñîííî. ß ñíîâà óñíóëà ñ êíèæêîé. Ðàññåÿííî îíà ïîòÿíóëàñü, ÷òîáû âûòàùèòü êíèãó, è âäðóã åå ðóêà íàòêíóëàñü íà ÷òî-òî òåïëîå, è òóò æå âîëíà îñòðîãî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ íàêðûëà åå, è ïðèÿòíàÿ äðîæü ïðîáåæàëà ïî æèâîòó.

Ìîìåíòàëüíî Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñíóëàñü. Îíà îäíèì äâèæåíèåì ñåëà íà êðîâàòè, óñòðåìèâ ïîëíûé óæàñà âçãëÿä íà ñâîþ ðóêó, êàê áóäòî îíà âèäåëà åå âïåðâûå â æèçíè. 

_Áîæå. Î Áîæå. Î Áîæå ìîé. _

Ýòî íå åå ðóêà. È ýòî… òàì… òîæå íå åå. __

Îíà ïîñòàðàëàñü óñïîêîèòü äûõàíèå. Ýòîãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü â÷åðà óòðîì. Íî â÷åðà îíà è íå âûñïàëàñü. 

Ýòî _íå÷åñòíî_. 

Äàâëåíèå â ïàõó ñòàëî áîëåå îñòðûì, íàïîìíèâ åé î íåîáõîäèìîñòè ðåøèòü ýòó ïðîáëåìó. Åñòü òîëüêî äâà ðåøåíèÿ - õîëîäíûé äóø èëè… ðåøèòåëüíûå äåéñòâèÿ. Åå ñîçíàíèå îòòîëêíóëî ðåøåíèå íîìåð äâà êàê ìàãíèò ñ îäíîèìåííûì ïîëþñîì.

_Èòàê, õîëîäíûé äóø. Âîò ðàäîñòü-òî._

Îíà âñòàëà ñ êðîâàòè è ïîøëà â âàííóþ. Èäòè áûëî î÷åíü íåóäîáíî, íå ãîâîðÿ óæ îá… îùóùåíèÿõ, êîòîðûå âûçûâàëî ïðèêîñíîâåíèå òêàíè ê ÷óâñòâèòåëüíîé êîæå. Ñòèñíóâ çóáû, îíà âêëþ÷èëà âîäó è ñäåëàëà åå íàñòîëüêî õîëîäíîé, íàñêîëüêî ìîãëà âûòåðïåòü.

Ïðàâèëüíî, ñêàçàëà îíà ñåáå. Âðåìÿ äëÿ äóøà. Òû äîëæíà ìûòüñÿ. Äàæå Ñíåéï íå äîëæåí èçäàâàòü íåïðèÿòíîãî çàïàõà. Ýòî çíà÷èò, ÷òî…

Åå ïàëüöû îñòîðîæíî ñêîëüçíóëè ïîä ðåçèíêó øòàíîâ è ñïóñòèëè èõ íà áåäðà. Îíà ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóëà è øàãíóëà ïîä ñòðóè âîäû. Îíà çàäîõíóëàñü îò õîëîäà. Ãåðìèîíà ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàëàñü íà ñàìûõ íåñåêñóàëüíûõ âåùàõ - êëàññ Ïðîðèöàíèÿ, æàáà Íåâèëëà, Àðãóñ Ôèë÷. Íàêîíåö, íåçíàêîìîå ÷óâñòâî â ïàõó îñëàáåëî, è îíà ñíîâà ìîãëà ñïîêîéíî äûøàòü. Êîãäà ýòà ïðîáëåìà èñ÷åçëà, åå ìûñëè âåðíóëèñü ê ÷èñòîòå. Íî â äóøå íè÷åãî íå áûëî. Íå òî, ÷òîáû îíà îæèäàëà íàéòè òàì èçãîòîâëåííûé ïîä ìàðêîé Ãèëäåðîÿ Ëîêõàðäà "Ìÿãêèé îòøåëóøèâàþùèé ãåëü äëÿ äóøà ñ ýêñòðàêòîì ðîìàøêè ñïåöèàëüíî äëÿ âîëøåáíèêîâ", íî ÷åì-òî æå îí äîëæåí ìûòüñÿ. Ñî â÷åðàøíåãî óòðà îíà çíàëà, ÷òî â âàííîé êðîìå áðèòâû íè÷åãî íå áûëî. Îíà ñíîâà îãëÿäåëàñü, ñ íåêîòîðûì îò÷àÿíèåì. Ïóñòîòà.

Òóò îíà çàìåòèëà ÷òî-òî â óãëó. Êóñîê ÷åãî-òî, ðàçìåðîì ÷åòûðå íà äâà äþéìà. Îíà âçÿëà åãî â ðóêó è ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ïðèíþõàëàñü. Ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, ýòî áûëî îáû÷íîå õîçÿéñòâåííîå ìûëî, êîòîðûì åå ìàòü îòñòèðûâàëà ïÿòíà ñ òêàíè. __

_Îí ìîåòñÿ ýòèì? È âîëîñû òîæå? Íåóäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî îíè òàê âûãëÿäÿò. Õîðîøî áû, åñëè áû îí íàøåë øàìïóíü â ìîåé âàííîé. _

Òà åå ÷àñòü, êîòîðàÿ âñå åùå îñòàâàëàñü âîñåìíàäöàòèëåòíåé äåâóøêîé, áûëà â óæàñå. 

Íî âûáîðà íå áûëî. Íåîõîòíî îíà ñòàëà íàìûëèâàòü ãðóäü, âñå åùå âîçìóùàÿñü åãî îòíîøåíèåì ê ëè÷íîé ãèãèåíå. Îíà íåñêîëüêî ðàç ïðîâåëà ðóêîé ïî ñâîåé êîæå, ïðåæäå ÷åì äî íåå äîøëî, ÷òî îíà ìîåò Ñíåéïà. ×óâñòâî íåóäîáñòâî áîðîëîñü â íåé ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì. Íå òî, ÷òîáû îíà êîãäà-òî ðàçìûøëÿëà î òåëîñëîæåíèè Ñíåéïà, íî ïîõîæå, ÷òî åé ïðèäåòñÿ èìåòü ñ íèì äåëî â òå÷åíèå êàêîãî-òî âðåìåíè. Ê òîìó æå ýòî áûë åå ïåðâûé øàíñ èçó÷èòü òåëî âçðîñëîãî ìóæ÷èíû. È, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îíà áûëà ãðèôèíäîðêîé, è íå ïðèâûêëà ïàñîâàòü ïåðåä òðóäíîñòÿìè. Îíà ñäåëàëà âîäó ïîòåïëåå, è íà÷àëà îáðàùàòü áîëüøå âíèìàíèÿ íà òî, ÷òî äåëàåò. 

Òåëî ïîä åå ðóêàìè íå áûëî ñîâñåì íåïðèÿòíûì, ïîäóìàëà îíà. Ãðóäü ìóñêóëèñòàÿ, ñ íåáîëüøèì êîëè÷åñòâîì âîëîñ. Æèâîò ïîäòÿíóòûé, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî êîëè÷åñòâî ïèùè, êîòîðîå îí ñúåäàåò. Î÷åâèäíî**, åãî îáìåí âåùåñòâ ïîçâîëÿåò åìó åñòü ñêîëüêî óãîäíî. Îíà ãîòîâà áûëà äåðæàòü ïàðè, ÷òî îí íå ïîäîçðåâàåò, êàê åìó ñ ýòèì ïîâåçëî. Åå ðóêà âäðóã íàòêíóëàñü íà áîëåå æåñòêèå âîëîñû, è çàìåðëà. Îíà åùå íå ãîòîâà çàéòè òàê äàëåêî. Ïðîïóñòèâ ïîêà ýòó ÷àñòü, îíà íà÷àëà ìûòü íîãè. Îíè áûëè äëèííûìè è ìóñêóëèñòûìè è ïîêðûòû òåìíûìè âîëîñàìè. Åãî ñòîïû áûëè íåâåðîÿòíî èçÿùíûìè**

Îíà ñìûëà ïåíó ñ òåëà è ñòàëà ìûòü ãîëîâó, ñåðüåçíî ñîìíåâàÿñü â ýôôåêòèâíîñòè ìûëà â êà÷åñòâå øàìïóíÿ. 

Íàêîíåö, îíà âûêëþ÷èëà âîäó è âûøëà èç äóøà. Îíà âûòåðëàñü áîëüøèì ïîëîòåíöåì è, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ íåìíîãî ëåã÷å, îãëÿíóëàñü â ïîèñêàõ õàëàòà. 

Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà, íå îáíàðóæèâ åãî. Ïîðà ïðèâûêàòü ê îòñóòñòâèþ åñòåñòâåííûõ âåùåé. Î÷åâèäíî, Ñíåéï íå ñòåñíÿëñÿ ñâîåé íàãîòû.

Íåò, ïîäóìàëà îíà ÿçâèòåëüíî, åìó ïðîñòî íåêîãî ñòåñíÿòüñÿ. Îíà îáåðíóëà áåäðà ïîëîòåíöåì è îòïðàâèëàñü â òóàëåò. Äàâëåíèå â íèæíåé ÷àñòè åå òåëà áûëî óæå çíàêîìûì, è îíà çíàëà, ÷òî ñ ýòèì äåëàòü. Ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ óíèòàç, îíà îáäóìàëà èäåþ ñäåëàòü ýòî ñòîÿ.

_Õìì… Íåò, íå âñå ñðàçó_. 

Îíà ïðèñåëà, áëàãîðàçóìíî ïðèêðûâøèñü ïîëîòåíöåì. Çàòåì îíà ïîäîøëà ê ðàêîâèíå, âñïîìíèâ î íåîáõîäèìîñòè áðèòüÿ. Íà ýòîò ðàç âðåìåíè ïîòðåáîâàëîñü ìåíüøå, äà è ïîðåçàëàñü îíà âñåãî íåñêîëüêî ðàç. Ê ýòîìó îíà åùå ïðèâûêíåò. Îíà óæå õîòåëà ïîéòè â ñïàëüíþ çà ïàëî÷êîé Ñíåéïà, êàê âäðóã åå âçãëÿä óïàë íà çåðêàëî. Îíà çàêîëåáàëàñü. Åé æå íóæíî ïðèâûêíóòü ê åãî òåëó. È â äóøå îíà íå âèäåëà ñâîþ ñïèíó. 

Îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü è ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñåáÿ â çåðêàëå. 

Ëèöî è âîëîñû âûãëÿäåëè çíàêîìî, òîëüêî áûëè ìîêðûìè, è íà ëèöå áûëà êðîâü. Îí áûë áëåäíûì. Î÷åíü áëåäíûì. Òåëî áûëî òàêèì æå, êàêèì îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà åãî â äóøå. Îíà ìåäëåííî ïðîâåëà ëàäîíüþ ïî âòîðîé ðóêå, îòìå÷àÿ ñèëüíûå ìûøöû è øèðîêèå ïëå÷è. Îíà ñîãíóëà è ðàçîãíóëà ðóêó, íàáëþäàÿ, êàê ñîêðàùàåòñÿ áèöåïñ. Çàòåì îíà ïîâåðíóëà ïðåäïëå÷üå âíóòðåííåé ñòîðîíîé ê ñåáå. Íà åå ëåâîé ðóêå ÷åòêî ïðîãëÿäûâàëîñü èçîáðàæåíèå ÷åðåïà è çìåè, î÷åâèäíîå è óæàñíîå. Åå ïðàâàÿ ðóêà íåâîëüíî ïîòÿíóëàñü ê íåìó. Î÷åíü îñòîðîæíî îíà êîñíóëàñü êîæè. Ê åå óäèâëåíèþ, êîæà íàä ìåòêîé áûëà òàêîé æå ãëàäêîé, êàê è ðÿäîì. Ãåðìèîíà è ñàìà íå çíàëà, ÷åãî îíà îæèäàëà. Ìîæåò áûòü, õîëîä. Èëè øðàì. Íî ýòî áûëî ñëîâíî ÷àñòü åãî. Äëÿ íåå ýòî áûëî íå áîëüøå, ÷åì îòâðàòèòåëüíàÿ òàòóèðîâêà. Íî ÷òî îíà çíà÷èò äëÿ íåãî? Ìîæåò, ýòî ãëóáæå âîøëî â åãî äóøó, ÷åì â ïëîòü?

È ïî÷åìó-òî îíà íå ìîãëà ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáÿ çàäàþùåé åìó ýòîò âîïðîñ. 

Îíà ïîäíÿëà ðóêó ê ãðóäè è ïðîâåëà âíèç, îñòàíîâèâøèñü íà ïîëîòåíöå. Îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü, ÷òîáû ðàçãëÿäåòü åãî ñïèíó. Ïîä ãëàäêîé êîæåé ÷åòêî âûäåëÿëèñü  ìûøöû ñ âûñòóïàþùèìè ëîïàòêàìè. Ïîëîòåíöå íå äàâàëî åé âèäåòü åãî ÿãîäèöû.

Íåïëîõî, ïîäóìàëà îíà. Ñîâñåì íåïëîõî.

"Ïðîôåññîð, âû ïîëíû ñþðïðèçîâ",  - çàäóì÷èâî ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà, è òóò æå ïîíÿëà, ÷òî íå ñëûøèò îòâåòà. Ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îí ïîëüçóåòñÿ îáû÷íûì ìàããëîâñêèì çåðêàëîì. Îíà íå áûëà ãîòîâà âûñëóøèâàòü áîëòîâíþ âîëøåáíîãî çåðêàëà.

Åå ðóêà êîëåáàëàñü íàä êðàåì ïîëîòåíöà. Îíà íå ìîãëà çàêðûâàòü ãëàçà êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà øëà â òóàëåò èëè ïðèíèìàëà äóø. Ê òîìó æå ñìóòíûå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ èç ïðî÷èòàííûõ êîãäà-òî ðîäèòåëüñêèõ êíèã ïî ôèçèîëîãèè ãîâîðèëè åé, ÷òî êðàéíÿÿ ïëîòü íóæäàåòñÿ â ãèãèåíå. Îíà íå ïðåäñòàâëÿëà, êàê ñîáèðàåòñÿ îáúÿñíÿòü ìàäàì Ïîìôðè è Ñíåéïó, êàêèì îáðàçîì ïîçâîëèëà åìó ïîëó÷èòü èíôåêöèþ â òàêîì ÷óâñòâèòåëüíîì ìåñòå. Åñëè, êîíå÷íî, îí íå áûë îáðåçàí. Îíà íå óçíàåò, ïîêà íå ïîñìîòðèò.

Äà. Îíà äîëæíà ïîñìîòðåòü èç ñîîáðàæåíèé çäîðîâüÿ è áåçîïàñíîñòè. Ýòî íå ëþáîïûòñòâî. Íåò, îïðåäåëåííî íåò. Íå ëþáîïûòñòâî. 

Îíà ñíÿëà ïîëîòåíöå.

Åãî ÿãîäèöû áûëè òàêèìè æå áëåäíûìè, êàê è âñå òåëî, ñ ÷åòêî âûäåëÿþùèìèñÿ ìûøöàìè. Âî ðòó ïåðåñîõëî, êîãäà îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî äàâëåíèå â ïàõó ñíîâà íà÷àëî ðàñòè.

_Îíà ñåé÷àñ âîçáóæäàåòñÿ îò òîãî, ÷òî  ñìîòðèò íà ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà? Èëè íà ñåáÿ? Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, ýòî íåíîðìàëüíî._

Îíà îñòîðîæíî ïîâåðíóëàñü è âçãëÿíóëà â çåðêàëî. Âîëîñû âíèçó æèâîòà îòòåíÿëè áëåäíûé îðãàí. Ãåðìèîíà íå áûëà ýêñïåðòîì ïî ìóæñêèì äîñòîèíñòâàì, íî îí íå âûãëÿäåë äëÿ íåå íåïðèÿòíûì. Îíà ïðîòÿíóëà ðóêó ê ñâîåìó ïåíèñó è îñòîðîæíî ïðèêîñíóëàñü ê íåìó, êàê áóäòî ìîãëà îáæå÷üñÿ. Êîæà ïîä ïàëüöàìè áûëà áàðõàòèñòîé è ìÿãêîé, è ëåãêîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ïîñëàëî âîëíó óäîâîëüñòâèÿ ïî åå òåëó. Îíà ñíîâà ïðèêîñíóëàñü ê ñåáå, è íîâûå îùóùåíèÿ çàïîëíèëè åå. Ïëîòü ïîä åå ðóêîé íà÷àëà ïîäåðãèâàòüñÿ. Äàâëåíèå óñèëèëîñü - íåçíàêîìîå è íåóäîáíîå, íî íå íåæåëàòåëüíîå. 

Îíà çíàëà, ÷òî äîëæíà îñòàíîâèòüñÿ. Íî ýòî áûëî òàê ïðèÿòíî. È åé âñåãäà áûëî èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî ÷óâñòâóþò ìóæ÷èíû. È… è…

Åå ðóêà íà÷àëà ñêîëüçèòü ïî ìÿãêîé ïëîòè, êîòîðàÿ íàïîëíÿëàñü êðîâüþ è òâåðäåëà íà ãëàçàõ. Îíà îáõâàòèëà ïåíèñ ðóêîé è íà÷àëà äâèãàòü åé ââåðõ è âíèç, ñíà÷àëà íåóêëþæå, íî ïîòîì äîâåðèëàñü ñâîèì îùóùåíèÿì, òåëî ñàìî çíàëî, ÷åãî åìó íóæíî. Êîæà ëàäîíè öàðàïàëà êîæó åå ÷ëåíà, è îíà èñïîëüçîâàëà ñîáñòâåííóþ ñëþíó, ÷òîáû óìåíüøèòü ýòî òðåíèå.

Îíà çàêðûëàñü ãëàçà è îòäàëàñü îùóùåíèÿì. Åå äâèæåíèÿ ó÷àñòèëèñü, è îíà èíñòèíêòèâíî ïðîâåëà ïàëüöåì ïî ãîëîâêå, è îíà íå ñìîãëà óäåðæàòü ñòîí îò ïðîíçèâøåãî åå óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. Åå íîãè âäðóã îñëàáëè, è îíà óïàëà íà êîëåíè, ïðîäîëæàÿ ñåáÿ ïîãëàæèâàòü. Èç ãîëîâêè òåïåðü ñî÷èëàñü æèäêîñòü, è îíà èñïîëüçîâàëà åå êàê äîïîëíèòåëüíóþ ñìàçêó. Äðóãàÿ ðóêà ïåðåìåñòèëàñü ê ìîøîíêå. Îíà óñêîðèëà òåìï, äâèæåíèÿ ñòàëè íàñòîé÷èâûìè.

Ýòî çàìå÷àòåëüíî. Ýòî ñîâåðøåííî çàìå÷àòåëüíî. Ýòî _íåâåðîÿòíî_ õîðîøî. Î, äà. Äàäàäàäàäà…

_ÁÎÆÅ!_

×åðåç ìãíîâåíèå Ãåðìèîíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îíà âàëÿåòñÿ íà ïîëó â âàííîé Ñíåéïà, àáñîëþòíî îáåññèëåâøàÿ. Ïåðåä ñîáîé îíà óâèäåëà êðåìîâóþ ñóáñòàíöèþ  è íåìíîãî íåðâíî ïðèêîñíóëàñü ê íåé ïàëüöåì. Îíà áûëà òåïëàÿ è íåìíîãî ëèïêàÿ. 

×òî æå, ýòî áûëî ÷òî-òî íîâåíüêîå, ïîäóìàëà îíà. È ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îíà òåïåðü òî÷íî çíàëà, ÷òî îí íå áûë îáðåçàí. 

Îíà çàäóìàëàñü, ìîæíî ëè ñ÷èòàòü, ÷òî îíà ñîáëàçíèëà ó÷èòåëÿ. 


	10. Ëèøü áóðàí èç ìèðà òîé ìå÷òû

**Ãëàâà 10. ****Ëèøü áóðàí èç ìèðà òîé ìå÷òû**

Ñíåéï ïîòÿíóëñÿ, ïðîñûïàÿñü, è óâèäåë êîìíàòó, çàëèòóþ òåìíî-êðàñíûì ñâåòîì. Îí óäèâëåííî çàìîðãàë, ïûòàÿñü ïîíÿòü, ãäå îí íàõîäèòñÿ — åãî êîìíàòû íèêîãäà íå áûëè òàêèìè òåìíûìè è ñâåòëûìè îäíîâðåìåííî. 

Öàðàïàþùàÿ êîæó òêàíü ìîìåíòàëüíî íàïîìíèëà åìó, ãäå îí è êòî îí.

È ÷òî îí ñäåëàë ïðîøëûì âå÷åðîì.

Îí çàæìóðèëñÿ, ïî-äåòñêè íå æåëàÿ ïðèíèìàòü äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòü, ñ êîòîðîé åìó ïðèäåòñÿ èìåòü äåëî â òå÷åíèå íåñêîëüêèõ ìåñÿöåâ. Äâà äíÿ — âñåãî äâà äíÿ ïðîøëî ñ òîãî íåñ÷àñòíîãî ñëó÷àÿ íà óðîêå. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî çà ýòè 48 ÷àñîâ ïðîæèë öåëóþ âå÷íîñòü.

Îäíàêî, ëåæà â êðîâàòè íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèøü. Îí ñêèíóë ïðîñòûíþ, íå â ñèëàõ áîëüøå âûíîñèòü ïðèêîñíîâåíèå òêàíè ê åãî êîæå. Òåïåðü ïîíÿòíî, ïî÷åìó Ãåðìèîíà ïðåäïî÷èòàëà íàäåâàòü íî÷íóþ ðóáàøêó. È îí áóäåò äåëàòü òàê æå. Ëó÷øå çàïóòûâàòüñÿ â ñîðî÷êå, ÷åì òåðïåòü ïðèêîñíîâåíèå íàêðàõìàëåííûõ ïðîñòûíåé. Èëè òàê, èëè åìó ïðèäåòñÿ äîìàøíèõ ýëüôîâ íå ñòèðàòü ïîñòåëüíîå áåëüå òàê ÷àñòî. Ïî÷åìó-òî Ñíåéïó êàçàëîñü, ÷òî òàêàÿ ïðîñüáà íå ïðîéäåò íåçàìå÷åííîé.

Óòðåííÿÿ ïðîõëàäà çàñòàâèëà åãî âçäðîãíóòü, êîãäà îí ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ êðîâàòè. Îí ïîäîøåë ê îêíó è îòêðûë òÿæåëûå øòîðû. Âðÿä ëè êòî-òî ìîã óâèäåòü åãî òàê âûñîêî íàä çåìëÿìè Õîãâàðöà. Íî ñàì îí âïîëíå ìîã ðàçãëÿäåòü ñåáÿ â ñâåòå, íàïîëíèâøåì êîìíàòó.

Îí óïîðíî èçáåãàë ñìîòðåòü íà òåëî, â êîòîðîì íàõîäèëñÿ. Íî ïîñëå â÷åðàøíåãî… ïðîèñøåñòâèÿ… îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî óæå äîñòàòî÷íî âòîðãñÿ â ëè÷íóþ æèçíü Ãåðìèîíû. Èòàê, îí âçãëÿíóë íà ñâîå îòðàæåíèå.

Òîíêàÿ è ñòðîéíàÿ  - äàæå ñëèøêîì, ïîäóìàë îí êðèòè÷åñêè. Âèäèìî, ñêàçûâàåòñÿ òî, ÷òî îíà ÷àñòî çàáûâàåò ïîîáåäàòü, çàñèäåâøèñü â áèáëèîòåêå. Íî óæå ñåé÷àñ ìîæíî áûëî âèäåòü æåíùèíó, â êîòîðóþ îíà ïðåâðàùàåòñÿ. Èëè _îí_ ïðåâðàùàåòñÿ - åñëè îíè íå íàéäóò ðåøåíèÿ ýòîé ïðîáëåìû. Ñíåéï îòâåðíóëñÿ îò îêíà, è ýòîãî íåóìîëèìîãî ñâåòà, ñòàðàÿñü óáåæàòü îò ðàñòóùåé â íåì äåïðåññèè è îò ýòîãî òåëà. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ íåóäîáíî - îáû÷íî îí _íå èñïûòûâàë_ âîçáóæäåíèÿ, êîãäà ñìîòðåë íà ñîáñòâåííîå òåëî. ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ýòî òàêæå íå áûëî åãî îáû÷íîé ðåàêöèåé, êîãäà îí ñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó èëè íà êîãî-òî åùå. Îí äàâíî âûòðàâèë èç ñâîåé äóøè ñïîñîáíîñòü ê òàêèì ðåàêöèÿì.

Äóø — åìó íóæåí äóø, ÷òîáû ñìûòü íàïîìèíàíèÿ î òîì, ÷òî îí äåëàë â÷åðà. Äà è ÷òîáû Ãåðìèîíà íå âîçìóùàëàñü, ÷òî îí ñíîâà íå âûìûë ãîëîâó.

Âàííàÿ áûëà òåïåðü ïî÷òè çíàêîìà åìó, õîòÿ îí âñå åùå ìîã òîëüêî äîãàäûâàòüñÿ î íàçíà÷åíèè áîëüøèíñòâà ñòîÿâøèõ òàì áóòûëî÷åê. Îí ïîäàâèë èñêóøåíèå ïðîñòî âçÿòü ìûëî, ëåæàùåå íà êðàþ âàííîé. Ðàç çäåñü ñòîÿò âñå ýòè áóòûëêè, çíà÷èò, äëÿ ýòîãî åñòü êàêàÿ-òî ïðè÷èíà. Ãåðìèîíà, íàâåðíîå, äîëæíà ðàññêàçàòü åìó. 

È, åñëè ñìîòðåòü ïðàâäå â ëèöî, ýòî òåëî áûëî ãîðàçäî áîëåå èíòåðåñíûì, ÷åì åãî ñîáñòâåííîå. Çàáîòèòüñÿ î íåì áûëî áû òàêæå áîëåå èíòåðåñíî. 

Îí áûñòðî îñòàíîâèë ýòè ìûñëè. Â áåçîïàñíîñòè íî÷íîé òüìû áûëî ïðîñòî îïðàâäàòü ñåáÿ, íî ïðè ñâåòå äíÿ íóæíî áûëî ÷òî-òî åùå.

Ñíåéï ñòîÿë â âàííîé, ïûòàÿñü ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ íà ñâîåé çàäà÷å, è óìûøëåííî íå ãëÿäÿ â çåðêàëî. Áóòûëêè íà êðàþ âàííîé, äîëæíî áûòü, íàèáîëåå ÷àñòî èñïîëüçóþòñÿ è ñîäåðæàò ñàìîå íåîáõîäèìîå äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû.

×åðåç ïÿòü ìèíóò Ñíåéï ïðèñåë íà êðàé âàííîé, óæàñàÿñü è óäèâëÿÿñü. Êîëè÷åñòâî ðàçíîâèäíîñòåé âïå÷àòëÿëî: òðè òèïà øàìïóíåé, ÷òî-òî, íàçâàííîå êîíäèöèîíåðîì — èç íàäïèñè íà áóòûëêå îí äîãàäàëñÿ, ÷òî ýòî ïîìîãàåò óñìèðèòü íåïîñëóøíûå êóäðè åå âîëîñ; è ãåëü äëÿ äóøà — åäèíñòâåííàÿ âåùü, î ïðàêòè÷åñêîì èñïîëüçîâàíèè êîòîðîé îí äîãàäàëñÿ ñðàçó. Îïÿòü æå áûëî íåñêîëüêî âèäîâ. Îí âûáðàë øàìïóíü, êîíäèöèîíåð è ãåëü äëÿ äóøà ïî çàïàõó — â êîíöå êîíöîâ, åìó ïðåäñòîèò æèòü ñ ýòèì àðîìàòîì âåñü äåíü. 

Ïîòîì îí ïðî÷èòàë ýòèêåòêè íà áóòûëêàõ áîëåå òùàòåëüíî. À èìåííî, ðàçãëÿäåë ñïèñîê êîìïîíåíòîâ. Ïðîñòî èç ëþáîïûòñòâà, ÷òîáû óçíàòü, ÷òî èñïîëüçóþò ìàããëû. Ëþáîïûòñòâî ñìåíèëîñü óæàñîì - â ñîñòàâå íå áûëî íè÷åãî ïðèðîäíîãî, íàñêîëüêî îí ìîã ñóäèòü, ïåðåâåäÿ íàçâàíèÿ. Îí äîãàäàëñÿ, ÷åãî îíè ïûòàëèñü äîáèòüñÿ, íî ñóùåñòâîâàë ãîðàçäî áîëåå ïðîñòîé - è, ãëàâíîå, áåçîïàñíûé ïóòü äîñòèæåíèÿ òîé æå öåëè, ïðè÷åì áåç èñïîëüçîâàíèÿ ìàãèè. Äîáàâëåíèå ìàãèè ñäåëàëî áû ñîñòàâ áîëåå ýôôåêòèâíûì, íî íå ñóùåñòâåííî. 

Åìó ïðèäåòñÿ ïîãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì ñ Ãåðìèîíîé, è ýòî áóäåò ñåðüåçíûé ðàçãîâîð. Îíà ìîãëà íå âîçðàæàòü ïðîòèâ èñïîëüçîâàíèÿ òàêèõ âåùåé, íî îí áûë íå â âîñòîðãå îò íèõ. Íî ñåé÷àñ åìó ïðèäåòñÿ èìåòü äåëî ñ òåì, ÷òî åñòü. Îí áûë î÷åíü áëàãîäàðåí ïðîèçâîäèòåëÿì çà òî, ÷òî îíè äîáàâèëè òàêèå àðîìàòèçàòîðû. Õîòÿ åñëè áû îíè íå èñïîëüçîâàëè ñòîëüêî óæàñíûõ êîìïîíåíòîâ, ïàðôþìåðíûå äîáàâêè è íå ïîíàäîáèëèñü áû. 

Ñíåéï ðàññëàáèëñÿ â îáëàêå ïàðà, îêðóæàâøåì åãî. Ñ ãîðÿ÷åé âîäîé â Õîãâàðöå ïðîáëåì íå áûëî. Äàæå òàê âûñîêî â áàøíå íàïîð áûë äîñòàòî÷íûì.  Îáæèãàþùèå ñòðóè ñìûâàëè îñòàòêè ñíà è òÿæåëûå ðàçìûøëåíèÿ. 

Ìûòü ñåáÿ áûëî î÷åíü èíòåðåñíî — áûñòðûå äâèæåíèÿ ãóáêîé, ÷òîáû èçáåæàòü â÷åðàøíèõ îùóùåíèé. Ïîòðåáîâàëîñü óäèâèòåëüíî ìíîãî âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû âûìûòü âîëîñû øàìïóíåì, õîòÿ êîíäèöèîíåð îêàçàëñÿ âåñüìà èíòåðåñíîé øòóêîé - îí ñäåëàë âîëîñû ãëàäêèìè è ïîñëóøíûìè.

Íàêîíåö, ïîðîçîâåâøèé îò òåïëà, îí âûøåë èç âàííîé è âçÿë ñàìîå áîëüøîå ïîëîòåíöå ñíèçó ñòîïêè, óðîíèâ íåñêîëüêî íà ïîë, ãäå îíè ìîìåíòàëüíî âïèòàëè ëóæè, îáðàçîâàâøèåñÿ**,** ïîêà îí ïëåñêàëñÿ â äóøå.

Îí çàâåðíóëñÿ â ïîëîòåíöå, çàêðûâàÿñü îò âçãëÿäà çàïîòåâøåãî çåðêàëà. Äðóãèì ïîëîòåíöåì îí îáåðíóë ãîëîâó — ïîõîæå, ïîòðåáóåòñÿ íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû âûñóøèòü ýòó êîïíó âîëîñ. 

Òàê, ÷òî åùå îí äîëæåí ñäåëàòü?

Âçÿâ çóáíóþ ùåòêó, îí îñìåëèëñÿ âçãëÿíóòü â çåðêàëî. Óâèäåâ îòðàæåíèå, îí  âçäðîãíóë — òðóäíî îñòàâàòüñÿ ñïîêîéíûì, çíàÿ, ÷òî òû â äðóãîì òåëå. Âèäåòü ÷óæîå ëèöî áûëî åùå òðóäíåå, õîòÿ îí ïîäóìàë, ÷òî áûëî áû ãîðàçäî áîëåå ñòðàííî óâèäåòü ñâîå ëèöî â ñî÷åòàíèè ñ òåëîì Ãåðìèîíû. 

Ìÿòíàÿ ïàñòà èìåëà ñòðàííûé âêóñ, è îí, ïî÷òè íå æåëàÿ òîãî,  ñíîâà ïðîâåðèë ñïèñîê èíãðåäèåíòîâ. 

Åìó äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïðèäåòñÿ ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Ãåðìèîíîé. Íåóæåëè îíà íè÷åãî íå âûó÷èëà èç óðîêîâ Çåëèé? Îí óäèâèëñÿ, ÷òî îíà íå äåëàëà äëÿ ñåáÿ ñîáñòâåííûå øàìïóíè è ïàñòû - âñå íåîáõîäèìûå çíàíèÿ ó íåå áûëè, íóæíî áûëî òîëüêî íåìíîãî ïîäóìàòü, ÷òîáû èñïîëüçîâàòü òî, ÷òî îíà âûó÷èëà íà åãî çàíÿòèÿõ è íà Ãåðáîëîãèè. 

Âûñîõíóâ íàêîíåö, Ñíåéï âñòðåòèëñÿ ñ íîâîé òðóäíîñòüþ — ïîâñåäíåâíàÿ îäåæäà. Ñåãîäíÿ áåçîïàñíîé øêîëüíîé ôîðìû áûëî íåäîñòàòî÷íî. Îí ñòîÿë ïåðåä øêàôîì, çàâåðíóòûé â ïîëîòåíöå è ðàçãëÿäûâàë âèñÿùóþ òàì îäåæäó. 

Êîðîòêèå þáêè. Íåò, îïðåäåëåííî íåò. Ïàðó ðàç îí âèäåë, êàê îíà íîñèëà èõ â âûõîäíûå, è, åñëè çàäóìàòüñÿ, íåïëîõî â íèõ âûãëÿäåëà. Íî ýòî íå èìåëî çíà÷åíèÿ. Îí íå ñîáèðàëñÿ èìåòü äåëî ñ þáêàìè òàêîé äëèíû. Îí âîîáùå íå áûë â âîñòîðãå îò íåîáõîäèìîñòè íîñèòü þáêè, äàæå â êà÷åñòâå øêîëüíîé ôîðìû, õîòÿ òàì îíè áûëè ïðèêðûòû ìàíòèåé. 

Çíà÷èò, äæèíñû — ìàããëîâñêîå èçîáðåòåíèå, êîòîðîå ñ ýíòóçèàçìîì ïðèíÿëè âîëøåáíèêè, îñîáåííî ìîëîäûå.  

Äæèíñû è ñâèòåð, è ÷èñòîå áåëüå èç åå ÿùèêà. Áåëüå áûëî âûçîâîì äëÿ íåãî — áþñòãàëüòåðû, ïîõîæå, ïðèäóìàëè ìàçîõèñòû. Æåíùèíàì íóæíà åùå ïàðà äîïîëíèòåëüíûõ ðóê, ÷òîáû çàñòåãíóòü èõ íà ñïèíå, íå âèäÿ òîãî, ÷òî îíè äåëàþò. 

Êîãäà îí îäåëñÿ, åìó îñòàâàëîñü òîëüêî ïðèâåñòè â ïîðÿäîê âîëîñû, ÷òîáû ïîÿâèòüñÿ íà çàâòðàêå. Ñíåéï íå ñîáèðàëñÿ âîçèòüñÿ ñ óêëàäêîé èëè ñóøèòü èõ, îí ïðîñòî îòêèíóë èõ íà ñïèíó. Âñå, ÷òî åìó áûëî íóæíî — ýòî îäíà èç ëåíò, êîòîðûå îí âèäåë íà êîìîäå.  

Îäíà ëåíòà è ìîðå ñòðåìèòåëüíî óáûâàþùåãî òåðïåíèÿ. Ïðîäèðàòüñÿ ùåòêîé ÷åðåç ãóñòûå âîëîñû áûëî èíòåðåñíûì - è áîëåçíåííûì - îïûòîì. Óçåë çà óçëîì, êîíäèöèîíåð îïðåäåëåííî íå ñïðàâëÿëñÿ ñî ñâîåé ðàáîòîé. Îí íå áûë óâåðåí, äîëæåí ëè âîñõèùàòüñÿ Ãåðìèîíîé, êîòîðàÿ èìååò äåëî ñ ýòèì êàæäûé äåíü, èëè ñïðîñèòü, ïî÷åìó åé â ãîëîâó íå ïðèøëî èñïîëüçîâàòü ìàãèþ, êîòîðàÿ áû ýôôåêòèâíåå ñïðàâëÿëàñü ñ ýòèì. Ïîêà îí íå îñâîèòñÿ ñ åå ïàëî÷êîé, åìó ïðèäåòñÿ èäòè ýòèì òåðíèñòûì ïóòåì. 

Íàêîíåö — íàêîíåö! – îí áûë ãîòîâ èäòè íà çàâòðàê. Îí îãëÿäåë ñåáÿ, ïûòàÿñü ïðåäóãàäàòü ðåàêöèþ Ãåðìèîíû. Ïîìûë, îäåë, ïðè÷åñàë âîëîñû. Âîçìîæíî, íåáðåæíî, íî ñåãîäíÿ áûëà ñóááîòà, è íå áûëî óðîêîâ.  Íåáðåæíîñòü áûëà âïîëíå äîïóñòèìà äëÿ ñòóäåíòîâ, äàæå åñëè îí íå ïîçâîëÿë ýòîãî ñåáå. 

Îí ïðîáîðìîòàë "äî ñâèäàíèÿ" Êîñîëàïñóñó, ñìóòíî ïîäóìàâ, ïðåäïîëàãàåòñÿ ëè, ÷òî îí äîëæåí êîðìèòü åãî èëè ÷òî-òî â ýòîì ðîäå. Îí èãíîðèðîâàë êîòà â òå÷åíèå äâóõ äíåé, è ýòî, êàçàëîñü, àáñîëþòíî òîãî íå áåñïîêîèëî. Ìîæåò áûòü, îí ëîâèë ñåáå ïèùó ñàì, èëè ïîáèðàëñÿ íà êóõíå. 

Ïîñëå çàâòðàêà îí ñíîâà ñòîëêíóëñÿ ñ äàâëåíèåì ñî ñòîðîíû Ãàððè è Ðîíà:

- Íó ïîøëè, Ãåðìèîíà, òû íå ìîæåøü çàêîïàòüñÿ çäåñü íàâñåãäà. Òû ïðåâðàòèøüñÿ â Áèíñà - çàñòðÿíåøü òóò äàæå ïîñëå ñìåðòè. -  Ãàððè èìåë ñïîñîáíîñòü íåîæèäàííî ðàçûãðûâàòü ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ, è ó íåãî áûëî áîëüøå ÷óâñòâà þìîðà, ÷åì ìîã ïðåäïîëîæèòü Ñíåéï. Ðîí áûë áîëåå ïðåäñêàçóåì. 

- Íó äàâà-à-àé, Ãåðìèîíà, - ïðîñòîíàë îí, - Íå áóäü çàíóäîé, ïîéäåì. Áèáëèîòåêà áåç òåáÿ íå ðàçâàëèòñÿ.

- Ìíå íóæíî ðàáîòàòü, è ÿ íå õî÷ó èäòè, - óïðÿìî íàñòàèâàë Ñíåéï, - Åñëè âû íå õîòèòå ó÷èòüñÿ, ýòî íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî ÿ ïîéäó ñ âàìè, åñëè âû ýòîãî çàõîòèòå. Èäèòå áåç ìåíÿ, âû æå áóäåòå âìåñòå. 

Óïðàâëÿòü ãîëîñîì Ãåðìèîíû ñòàíîâèëîñü âñå ëåã÷å. Ìàëü÷èêè ïîæàëè ïëå÷àìè è ïîøëè, ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ãàððè ñïðîñèë, íå íóæíî ëè åé êóïèòü ÷òî-íèáóäü â "Ãîðøî÷êå ñ Ì¸äîì". Ñíåéï ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé è ïîâåðíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû òóò æå ñòîëêíóòüñÿ ñ Ëàâàíäîé è Ïàðâàòè. 

Îæèäàÿ îò íèõ òîé æå íàñòîé÷èâîñòè, îí áûë óäèâëåí, êîãäà îíè ïðîñòî êèâíóëè è ïðîøëè ìèìî. Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà íèõ ñ íåäîóìåíèåì. Ãðèôôèíäîðñêóþ ãîñòèíóþ òåì âðåìåíåì ïîêèíóëè âñå ñòóäåíòû, äîñòàòî÷íî âçðîñëûå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû íå òîð÷àòü çäåñü, è îí, íàêîíåö, îòïðàâèëñÿ â áèáëèîòåêó. Áëàãîäàðÿ ïðîïóñêó, êîòîðûé âûäàëà åìó Ãåðìèîíà, îí ïðîâåë âñå óòðî â Çàïðåùåííîé ñåêöèè, èññëåäóÿ âñå âîçìîæíûå âàðèàöèè Âñåýññåíöèè. 

Ëåí÷ ïðîøåë òèõî - áîëüøèíñòâî ñòóäåíòîâ áûëè â Õîãñìåäå. Â îòñóòñòâèå Ãàððè è Ðîíà Ñíåéï çàìåòèë, ÷òî íèêòî íå ïûòàåòñÿ ñ íèì çàãîâîðèòü. Îí çàäóìàëñÿ, äîëæåí ëè ñàì íà÷àòü ðàçãîâîð, íî äîâîëüñòâîâàëñÿ òåì, ÷òî óñòàâèëñÿ â ñâîþ òàðåëêó. 

Êîãäà îí âîçâðàùàëñÿ â òåìíèöû, åãî ñíîâà îäîëåëà ãîëîâíàÿ áîëü, â äâà ðàçà ñèëüíåå, ÷åì â÷åðà. 

Åãî ñîáñòâåííûé ãîëîñ, ïðåäëîæèâøèé åìó "âîéòè", áûë ïîñëåäíåé êàïëåé. Îí ââàëèëñÿ â äâåðü è óïàë íà ñòóë. 

- ×òî ÿ äåëàþ íå òàê? - ñïðîñèë îí áåç âñòóïëåíèé, - Ãàððè è Ðîí - åäèíñòâåííûå, êòî ñî ìíîé ðàçãîâàðèâàþò, íèêòî äðóãîé êàæåòñÿ, íå îñìåëèâàåòñÿ îáðàòèòüñÿ êî ìíå. Åñëè ìû õîòèì ïðîéòè ÷åðåç ýòî è íå ïîïàñòüñÿ, âû äîëæíû ðàññêàçàòü ìíå, ñ êåì è î ÷åì ÿ ìîãó ðàçãîâàðèâàòü. ×òî âû äåëàåòå, ÷òîáû âñòóïèòü â ðàçãîâîð ñ äðóãèìè â ãîñòèíîé èëè íà ëåí÷å?

Ãåðìèîíà ñïîêîéíî ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. 

- Íè÷åãî. Äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü â ìîþ æèçíü, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï. 


	11. Òåìû îáñóæäåíèÿ

Ãëàâà 11 - Òåìû îáñóæäåíèÿ. 

"Äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü â ìîþ æèçíü, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï." 

  


Ñëîâà ïðèøëè ñàìè ïî ñåáå, ïîðîæäåííûå çàäåòûì ñàìîëþáèåì, è íåâûñêàçàííûì ïðåäïîëîæåíèåì Ñíåéïà, ÷òî ÷òî-òî äîëæíî áûëî áûòü íå òàê. Ïîëó÷àëîñü, ÷òî îíà äîëæíà áûëà îòðèöàòü ïîëîæåíèå, êîòîðîå åé ñàìîé, ÷àñòî õîòåëîñü áû èçìåíèòü. Íåïðèÿòíîå ïîíèìàíèå ýòîãî ôàêòà áûëî ïðèñîåäèíåíî ê ïîñòîÿííî ðàñòóùåìó ñïèñêó âåùåé, î êîòîðûõ îíà ñåé÷àñ íå õîòåëà äóìàòü. 

  


Òàêèõ, íàïðèìåð, êàê åå íîâî-ïðèîáðåòåííûå çíàíèÿ î òåëå ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà è åãî íåîæèäàííûõ ïðèÿòíûõ âîçìîæíîñòÿõ. Òàêèõ êàê óòðî, êîòîðîå îíà ïðîâåëà òî ïûòàÿñü ðàñøèôðîâàòü çàïèñè ëåêöèè ïî Òðàíñôèãóðàöèÿì - îíà îñòàâèëà ýòî çàíÿòèå êîãäà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî äàæå ïîëíîñòüþ ïîãðóçèâøèñü â ýòó çàäà÷ó, íå ñïðàâèòñÿ áåç ïðèìåíåíèÿ äåøèôðóþùèõ ÷àð - òî ïðîñìàòðèâàÿ îäíó èç åãî êíèã è ïîâòîðÿÿ ñåáå, ÷òî îíà ñïîêîéíî ÷èòàåò, à íå äðîæèò ïåðåä ïðåäñòîÿùåé âñòðå÷åé. 

  


Òàêèõ êàê ïîïûòêè èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ìûñëåé î òîì, ÷òî Ñíåéï ìîã ïðîâåñòè ïîäîáíîå "èññëåäîâàíèå" åå òåëà. Êàê ïîïûòêè âíóøèòü ñåáå, ÷òî ýòî îòâðàòèòåëüíàÿ ìûñëü. È óæàñ îò ïîíèìàíèÿ, ÷òî åå èíòåðåñóåò íå òîëüêî òî, ñäåëàåò ëè îí ýòî, íî è òî, ïîíðàâèòñÿ ëè ýòî åìó. 

  


Ïîýòîìó, êîãäà îí âëåòåë â êîìíàòó, ðóõíóë â êðåñëî ïåðåä êàìèíîì è ñðàçó æå çàäàë åé âîïðîñ îá åå îáùåñòâåííîé æèçíè, îíà ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì óõâàòèëàñü çà âîçìîæíîñòü äàòü âûõîä íàêèïåâøåìó ðàçäðàæåíèþ, è äîáàâèëà ê íåìó äîñòàòî÷íîå êîëè÷åñòâî èçäåâêè, ÷òîáû ïðåâðàòèòü ñâîé îòâåò â çàêîí÷åííîå âîïëîùåíèå åå äóðíîãî íàñòðîåíèÿ. 

  


_ È â ñàìîì äåëå, äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü â ìîþ æèçíü._

  


-Áåç ñîìíåíèÿ, âû íàäåÿëèñü ïðîâîäèòü âðåìÿ, ñèäÿ â îêðóæåíèè äåâî÷åê è ðàçãîâàðèâàÿ î òðÿïêàõ, êîñìåòèêå è ìàëü÷èêàõ. Èçâèíèòå, ÷òî ðàçî÷àðîâàëà Âàñ, ïðîôåññîð, íî ÿ ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî Âû çíàåòå î ìàëü÷èêàõ êîëëåäæà Ãðèôôèíäîð áîëüøå, ÷åì ÿ. 

  


Îíà ðàññåÿííî îòìåòèëà, ÷òî ýòà êîðîòêàÿ ðå÷ü ìîãëà áûòü ïîñòàâëåíà ïóíêòîì â îáâèíèòåëüíîì çàêëþ÷åíèè. Îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ïîïàñòü â åãî òîí áûëî îáåñêóðàæèâàþùå ëåãêî. Ìîæåò îíà ñëèøêîì äîëãî æäàëà ýòîãî ñëó÷àÿ, ÷òîáû ñîïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ñî ñâîèì ñîáñòâåííûì âíóòðåííèì Ñíåéïîì. 

  


Ìîæåò ýòî áûëî è òàê, ìðà÷íî ñêàçàëà îíà ñåáå. Íî ñåé÷àñ ïðîáëåìîé áûë _âíåøíèé_ Ñíåéï. Íà ýòîì è íàäî ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ. 

  


Ñàì Ñíåéï, êàçàëîñü, áûë ñëåãêà îøåëîìëåí åå îòâåòîì, íî áûñòðî âîññòàíîâèë äóøåâíîå ðàâíîâåñèå. 

  


- Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, - îí ãîâîðèë âçâåøåííî, õîòü è ñ ëåãêèì îòòåíêîì áûñòðî çàêàí÷èâàþùåãîñÿ òåðïåíèÿ, - ß áû ïîïðîñèë âàñ êîíòðîëèðîâàòü âàøó ñêëîííîñòü ê ñëèøêîì îñòðîé ðåàêöèè. ß ìîãó çàâåðèòü âàñ, ÷òî ìîå æåëàíèå "ñèäåòü â îêðóæåíèè äåâî÷åê", êàê âû ñòîëü êðàñî÷íî èçëàãàëè, íè÷òîæíî ìàëî. ß âñåãî ëèøü íå õîòåë, ÷òîáû íàøà ñèòóàöèÿ îêàçàëàñü ðàñêðûòà èç-çà îøèáêè, êîòîðîé ìîæíî áûëî ëåãêî èçáåæàòü. 

  


Ãåðìèîíà ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóëà. Îí áûë ñîâåðøåííî ïðàâ, ãîâîðÿ îá åå ðåàêöèè; îíà áûëà ÷ðåçìåðíîé, è, ÷òî áîëåå âàæíî, âûïàäàëà èç îáðàçà. Áûëî ñîâåðøåííî íåâîçìîæíî èñïîëüçîâàòü ñëîâà "Ñíåéï" è "îñòðî ðåàãèðóåò" â îäíîì ïðåäëîæåíèè, ïîäóìàëà îíà, íî íå ÷àñòî ïîëó÷àåøü òàêóþ ïðåêðàñíóþ âîçìîæíîñòü. Âîò ñåé÷àñ ñëó÷àé áûë íå ïîäõîäÿùèé. Îíà ñíîâà âçäîõíóëà. 

  


- Âû ïðàâû, ïðîôåññîð. ß èçâèíÿþñü. 

  


Îí îòâåòèë íå ñðàçó, îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî Ñíåéï ïðèñòàëüíî åå èçó÷àåò. Òóò æå åé ñíîâà ñòàëî íåëîâêî. Îíà âíèìàòåëüíî îòíåñëàñü ê âûáîðó îäåæäû, âñïîìíèâ, ÷òî íèêîãäà íå âèäåëà åãî èíà÷å, ÷åì â ïîëíîì îáëà÷åíèè, äàæå â âûõîäíûå. È äàæå ëåòîì 

  


- Â ÷åì äåëî? - îíà ïîñòàðàëàñü, ÷òîáû ãîëîñ íå çâó÷àë òàê, êàê áóäòî îíà ñíîâà çàùèùàåòñÿ. - ×òî-òî íåïðàâèëüíî â òîì, ÷òî íà ìíå íàäåòî?

  


Åé ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî Ñíåéï âçäðîãíóë, íî åñëè ýòî è áûëî òàê, îí âçÿë ñåáÿ ïîä êîíòðîëü ñëèøêîì áûñòðî, ÷òîáû îíà áûëà ïîëíîñòüþ â ýòîì óâåðåíà. 

  


- Íåò, âû îäåòû âïîëíå óäîâëåòâîðèòåëüíî, - îòìåòèë îí. - Õîòÿ ÿ íå ïîìíþ, ÷òîáû ÿ îáû÷íî íå çàñòåãèâàë íà îäåæäå âåðõíèå ïóãîâèöû .

  


Ãåðìèîíà áûëà ñëèøêîì ïîãëîùåíà çàñòåãèâàíèåì ïóãîâèö, ÷òîáû çàìåòèòü, ÷òî ðåàêöèÿ íà åå îøèáêó áûëà íåîæèäàííî ìÿãêîé. 

  


- Èçâèíèòå, - ïîïûòàëàñü îíà îïðàâäàòüñÿ, - ß î÷åíü íå ëþáëþ âåùè, êîòîðûå ïëîòíî ïðèëåãàþò ê ãîðëó. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, íèêòî òî÷íî íå çíàåò, ÷òî âû íîñèòå îñòàâàÿñü îäèí. Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, âû íå ÷àñòî ïðèíèìàåòå ãîñòåé.... - Îíà çàìîëêëà, êàê òîëüêî äî íåå äîøëî, ÷òî îíà ñêàçàëà. Îíà äîëæíà áûëà ñëåäèòü çà ñîáîé. 

  


- Ñïàñèáî, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, - ðàçäàëñÿ ñïîêîéíûé îòâåò, - ß ïîëàãàþ, òåïåðü âû â äîñòàòî÷íîé ìåðå îòîìñòèëè ìíå çà ìîå íåîñòîðîæíîå çàìå÷àíèå îá îòñóòñòâèè ó âàñ êîìïàíèè âî âðåìÿ îáåäà. Ìû ìîæåì ïðîäîëæàòü?

  


_ Äà, ïðîäîëæèì._

  


Îíà ïðîâåëà ðóêîé ïî âîëîñàì, ñòàðàÿñü íå ìîðùèòüñÿ èç-çà íåïðèÿòíîãî ëèïêîãî îùóùåíèÿ, îñòàâøåãîñÿ ïîñëå ìûëà. Ýòî è ñòàëî ïðè÷èíîé åå ïåðâîãî âíèìàòåëüíîãî âçãëÿäà íà 'åå' âíåøíèé âèä. Âûáîð îäåæäû áûë âïîëíå ïðèåìëèì, õîòÿ îí óõèòðèëñÿ âûáðàòü èìåííî òîò ñâèòåð, êîòîðûé åé ìåíüøå âñåãî íðàâèëñÿ. Âîëîñû áûëè ÷èñòûìè, íî ñëåãêà âëàæíûìè. Îí ñïðàâèëñÿ ñ ìûòüåì âîëîñ, íî íå ñìîã èõ äî êîíöà âûñóøèòü. 

  


- Êàê âû ìîãëè çàìåòèòü, ÿ îïðåäåëèë íàçíà÷åíèå íåêîòîðûõ ïðåäìåòîâ â âàøåé âàííîé êîìíàòå, - ñîîáùèë îí, ïåðåõâàòèâ åå èçó÷àþùèé âçãëÿä. Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà. Ñ âîëîñàìè îí äîñòèã ÿâíîãî ïðîãðåññà, õîòÿ è íå çàøåë òàê äàëåêî, ÷òîáû èñïîëüçîâàòü êîñìåòèêó. Íó õîðîøî, ïîêîðíî ïîäóìàëà îíà, áóäåì äâèãàòüñÿ øàã çà øàãîì. - Îäíàêî, - ïðîäîëæèë îí, - ó ìåíÿ åñòü âîïðîñû ïî âàøåìó âûáîðó êîñìåòè÷åñêèõ ñðåäñòâ. 

  


Îíà ÷óòü íå çàäîõíóëàñü îò âîçìóùåíèÿ. 

  


_Ñëûøàòü òàêîå? Îò ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé ìîåò ãîëîâó çåëåíûì õîçÿéñòâåííûì ìûëîì?_

  


- Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ? - åäâà âûãîâîðèëà îíà. 

  


- Ñîñòàâ ñðåäñòâ, êîòîðûå âû èñïîëüçóåòå. Âû ìîæåòå ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíî ïðèãîòîâèòü ãîðàçäî áîëåå ýôôåêòèâíûå. Ó âàñ åñòü âñå íåîáõîäèìûå çíàíèÿ. È óìåíèå. 

  


Ïîñëûøàëñÿ ñòðàííûé çâóê. 

  


_ Èçâèíèòå, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, íî ÿ äóìàþ, âû íå èìåëè â âèäó, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó çàñêî÷èòü â ïîäçåìåëüå êàê-íèáóäü âå÷åðêîì, ÷òîáû ñî÷èíèòü ïàðî÷êó óâëàæíÿþùèõ ñðåäñòâ. Íè÷åãî, åñëè ÿ âîçüìó òóò íåêîòîðûå ïðåïàðàòû? Íå çíàþ, êàê ýòî ÿ ðàíüøå äî òàêîãî íå äîäóìàëàñü._

  


- Ìíå... ì-ì-ì... íèêîãäà íå ïðèõîäèëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî âû áóäåòå â âîñòîðãå îò èñïîëüçîâàíèÿ êëàññíîé êîìíàòû äëÿ ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ êîñìåòèêè.- Îíà î÷åíü îñòîðîæíî âûáèðàëà èç ïðèõîäÿùèõ â ãîëîâó ñëîâ òàêèå, êîòîðûå íå âûçâàëè áû óäàðà ó ñîáåñåäíèêà. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, åñëè ýòî ïîìîæåò åìó çàáîòèòüñÿ îá åå òåëå ... îíà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè. - Íî, åñëè âû òàê õîòèòå, áóäüòå ìîèì ãîñòåì. Ïðè óñëîâèè, ÷òî ýòî íå áóäåò ïðèâëåêàòü âíèìàíèÿ. 

  


Îí òîëüêî êîðîòêî êèâíóë â îòâåò. Âèä ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà, äåëàþùåãî äëÿ íåå êîñìåòè÷åñêèå ñðåäñòâà, ñòàë åùå îäíîé ìûñëüþ, ïîìåùåííîé â ðàçäåë Ïîäóìàþ Îá Ýòîì Ïîçæå. 

  


- ×òî æå? - åå ìûñëè ïðåðâàë ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà. - Åñëè ìû çàêðûëè òåìû êðàñîòû è çäîðîâüÿ, ìû ìîæåì ïðîäîëæàòü? 

  


Îíà ïîñòàðàëàñü ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ. ×òî åùå? Îáâåäÿ âçãëÿäîì êîìíàòó, îíà îñòàíîâèëà ñâîå âíèìàíèå íà ñòîëå, à ñëåäîâàòåëüíî, íà âîïðîñàõ ïî åå ðàáîòå. 

  


- Õîðîøî. Âîò ìîè ëåêöèè. ß ïðîñòî íå â ñîñòîÿíèè èõ ïðî÷èòàòü, õîòÿ ÿ ïûòàëàñü. È ïîêà ìû îïðåäåëÿåì òåìû îáñóæäåíèÿ - ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ýòî âòîðîñòåïåííûé âîïðîñ, íî íå ìîãëà áû ÿ îñâîáîäèòü çäåñü íåìíîãî ìåñòà äëÿ ñâîèõ âåùåé? 

  


Îí ïîäíÿë áðîâü. 

  


- Î÷åâèäíî, âû íàä ÷åì-òî ðàáîòàåòå, - îáúÿñíèëà îíà. - ß íå õîòåëà áû ïåðåñòàâëÿòü âàøè âåùè, íàðóøàÿ îïðåäåëåííûé âàìè ïîðÿäîê. - Îíà ñíîâà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè. - È êàêèå-òî èõ íèõ ìîãóò áûòü ëè÷íûìè. 

  


Íà ýòîò ðàç îí ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå áîëåå çàäóì÷èâî. 

  


- Ñóòü ÿñíà, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. ß îñâîáîæó ìåñòî äëÿ âàøèõ âåùåé. À â ýòî âðåìÿ ÿ ïðåäëàãàþ âàì ïðèãîòîâèòü ÷àé, à ïîòîì ñîîáùèòü ìíå, ÷òî âû äóìàåòå î ðåøåíèè âîïðîñà î ÷èòàåìîñòè Âàøèõ ëåêöèé. 

  


Îíà ìîðãíóëà. Ïðåäëîæåíèå ïðèãîòîâèòü ÷àé, ñîâåðøåííî åñòåñòâåííîå â åå ñîáñòâåííîé êîìíàòå, çäåñü ïðîñòî íå ïðèøëî åé â ãîëîâó. Åùå îäíà âåùü, êîòîðóþ íóæíî çàïîìíèòü. Îíà ïîøëà â ñòîðîíó ïëèòû, ðàçìûøëÿÿ, ãäå ìîæåò áûòü ÷àéíàÿ ïîñóäà. 

  


- Âèæó, âû óæå ïðîñìàòðèâàëè êíèãè. - Åãî ãîëîñ ñíîâà çàñòàâèë åå âçäðîãíóòü. Îíà óæå áûëà ãîòîâà íà÷àòü èçâèíÿòüñÿ, êîãäà äî íåå äîíåñëîñü ðàçäðàæåííîå - Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, õîòü ýòî íå ñàìàÿ ïðèÿòíàÿ ìûñëü, âû ìîæåòå âåñòè ñåáÿ â ýòèõ êîìíàòàõ òàê, êàê åñëè áû îíè áûëè âàøèìè. À ýòî ïîäðàçóìåâàåò èñïîëüçîâàíèå âñåõ íàõîäÿùèõñÿ çäåñü âåùåé, îñîáåííî êíèã. Âñå íåîáõîäèìîå äëÿ ÷àÿ âû íàéäåòå â áóôåòå, - äîáàâèë îí. - Åñëè âû ïîçâîëèòå, ÿ ïðèãîòîâëþ íàñòîéêó âàëåðèàíû è èâîâîé êîðû. ß ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî äåíü áóäåò äëèííûì. 

  


Äåíü áûë äëèííûì, íî, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí îêàçàëñÿ äàëåêî íå òàêèì íåâûíîñèìûì, êàêèì îáåùàë áûòü. Ãäå-òî ìåæäó íàãðåâàíèåì êîòåëêà è ðàçëèâàíèåì ïî ÷àøêàì òåìíîé æèäêîñòè, Ãåðìèîíà îêîí÷àòåëüíî ðåøèëà, ÷òî åäèíñòâåííûì ñïîñîáîì ïåðåæèòü âñå ýòî, áûëî ïîñìîòðåòü â ãëàçà òîìó, ÷òî ñëåäóþùèå øåñòü ìåñÿöåâ åé ïðèäåòñÿ áûòü Ñíåéïîì. Îíè ìîãóò íàéòè áîëåå áûñòðîå ðåøåíèå, íî îíà äîëæíà ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî ìîãóò è íå íàéòè. Ýòî ñòàâèò èõ îáîèõ â ëþáîïûòíóþ ñèòóàöèþ - òåñíàÿ ñâÿçü áåç çíàíèÿ äðóã äðóãà; ìàññà ôàêòîâ, íî íèêàêîãî ðåàëüíîãî ïîíèìàíèÿ ëè÷íîñòè, ñêðûâàþùåéñÿ çà íèìè. Ýòî ïî ìåíüøåé ìåðå ñáèâàëî ñ òîëêó, íî åñëè ïðèíÿòü èõ ïîëîæåíèå, êàê çàäàííîå, îñòàëüíîå ñòàíîâèòñÿ ïðîñòî ëîãè÷íûì. 

  


Ïðèíÿâ ðåøåíèå, îíà ïåðåíåñëà ÷àé áëèæå ê Ñíåéïó, ïüþùåìó ñâîþ íàñòîéêó. Îí ñëåãêà ïîäîçðèòåëüíî âçãëÿíóë íà ñîäåðæèìîå êðóæêè è ïîñòàâèë åå íà ñòîë ðÿäîì ñ ñîáîé, îæèäàÿ, ïîêà ê íåìó ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ Ãåðìèîíà. Îíà ïðèâåëà â ïîðÿäîê ñâîè ìûñëè, ñòàðàÿñü èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ÷óâñòâà, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ åé ïðèäåòñÿ îòâå÷àòü óðîê. 

  


- ß äóìàþ, ÷òî ìû ìîæåì ðåøèòü ïðîáëåìó ñ ïî÷åðêîì, èñïîëüçîâàâ ÷àðû _Mea Scripta_ . 

  


Ê ÷åìó îíè è ïðèñòóïèëè. 

  


Ñíåéï òðåáîâàë óáåäèòåëüíûõ äîêàçàòåëüñòâ òîãî, ÷òî ïî÷åðê âîîáùå ÿâëÿåòñÿ ïðîáëåìîé, ïîêà îíà íå íàçâàëà ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå òðåõ ó÷èòåëåé - è åãî â òîì ÷èñëå - ïèòàþùèõ ïðèñòðàñòèå ê òåñòèðîâàíèþ âî âðåìÿ óðîêà. 

  


- Îäíî äåëî Ðîí, íî Âàì òðóäíî áóäåò ñäàòü Ïðîôåññîðó ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ðàáîòó, íàïèñàííóþ _òàêèì_ îáðàçîì. Îíà ñðàçó æå óâèäèò, ÷òî ïî÷åðê íå ìîé. 

  


Ïðèíÿâ åãî ìîë÷àíèå è ëåãêîå äâèæåíèå ðóêè çà êàêîå-òî ïîäîáèå ñîãëàñèÿ, îíà äîñòàëà ñâîþ... åãî... ïàëî÷êó è îñòàíîâèëàñü, âñïîìèíàÿ íåçíàêîìîå îùóùåíèå è çàìåäëåííóþ ðåàêöèþ ýòîé ïàëî÷êè. Èçîãíóâ áðîâü, îí ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî æäàë, ïîêà îíà ÷òî-íèáóäü ñäåëàåò. 

  


- ×òî-òî ñ ïàìÿòüþ, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð? - îñâåäîìèëñÿ îí. 

  


Îíà îòâåòèëà ñåðäèòûì âçãëÿäîì. 

  


- Ìîãó ëè ÿ ïîëó÷èòü íàçàä _ìîþ ñîáñòâåííóþ_ ïàëî÷êó..., - ñïðîñèëà îíà, äåëàííî-ñëàäêèì ãîëîñîì. Ïðîéäÿ ÷åðåç ãîëîñîâûå ñâÿçêè Ñíåéïà, îí ïîëó÷èëñÿ ïîðàçèòåëüíî ýôôåêòíûì. Ýòàêîå âêðàä÷èâîå ëèöåìåðèå, ïîäêðåïëÿåìîå íà íèçêèõ òîíàõ îòòåíêîì íàñìåøêè. Êëàññè÷åñêèé òîí Ñíåéïà. Òàê _âîò_ êàê òû ýòî äåëàåøü, òîðæåñòâóþùå ïîäóìàëà îíà, áîðÿñü ñ ïðîñÿùåéñÿ íà ëèöî óõìûëêîé. 

  


Îí ìîë÷à ïîäàë åé ïàëî÷êó. Îíà çà÷àðîâàëà õîðîøèé çàïàñ ïåðüåâ òàê, ÷òîáû îíè ïðè èñïîëüçîâàíèè êîïèðîâàëè åå ïî÷åðê, è îòëîæèëà èõ â ñòîðîíó. Òóò Ãåðìèîíå ïðèøëà íà óì ñîâåðøåííî ïîðàçèâøàÿ åå ìûñëü: ÷òî ìîæåò ñëó÷èòüñÿ, åñëè îíè âñå åùå áóäóò â ýòîì ïîëîæåíèè, êîãäà ïðèäåò âðåìÿ ñäàâàòü ÒÐÈÒÎÍ, è áóäóò ðàáîòàòü ÷àðû ïðîòèâ ëþáîãî æóëüíè÷åñòâà. Ýòà ìûñëü áûëà ïðèñîåäèíåíà ê îñòàëüíûì, õðàíÿùèìñÿ â ðàçäåëå Ïîäóìàþ Îá Ýòîì Ïîçæå. 

  


- Òåïåðü âû, - ïðåäëîæèëà îíà. 

  


- ß? Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ÿ ñ òðóäîì ìîãó ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü, çà÷åì Âàì ïðèäåòñÿ âîñïðîèçâîäèòü ìîé ïî÷åðê. ß áóäó ñàì ïðîâåðÿòü ðàáîòû è ïèñàòü îò÷åòû. 

  


Åé ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî Ñíåéï ñïåöèàëüíî èçîáðàæàåò íåïîíèìàíèå. 

  


- À åñëè ìåíÿ ïîïðîñÿò íàïèñàòü îñâîáîæäåíèå îò çàíÿòèé? Èëè çàïèñêó äëÿ êîãî-òî èç ó÷èòåëåé. 

  


Ñ òàêèì íàäóòûì âèäîì, êàêèì ñàìà Ïàðâàòè ìîãëà áû ãîðäèòüñÿ, îí âñòàë, âçÿë ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó è íà÷àë íåäîâîëüíî áîðìîòàòü çàêëèíàíèÿ íàä îñòàâøèìèñÿ íà ñòîëå ïåðüÿìè. Ãåðìèîíà âûáðàëà îäíî èç íèõ è ïîïðîáîâàëà íàïèñàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü íà êëî÷êå ïåðãàìåíòà. Ïîÿâëÿþùèåñÿ ñëîâà áûëè íàïèñàíû íåðàçáîð÷èâûìè êàðàêóëÿìè Ñíåéïà. Ãîáëèíîâ Ãðèíãîòòñà îíè áû íå îáìàíóëè, êàê íå íàïðÿãàé âîîáðàæåíèå, íî â ñëåäóþùèå øåñòü ìåñÿöåâ ýòî åé ïîìîæåò. Îíà ñíîâà ïåðåõâàòèëà íåîäîáðèòåëüíûé âçãëÿä Ñíåéïà. 

  


- Óäîâëåòâîðåíû? - ñïðîñèë îí, óæå áîëåå ñïîêîéíî. - ß íå ñîâñåì íåñïîñîáåí ðàáîòàòü ñ ïàëî÷êîé, çíàåòå ëè.

  


Ñ ìðà÷íûì Ñíåéïîì áûëî íàìíîãî ëåã÷å èìåòü äåëî, ÷åì ñî Ñíåéïîì ñàðêàñòè÷íûì, ðåøèëà Ãåðìèîíà. Îíà ïðîñòî èãíîðèðîâàëà åãî ñëîâà. 

  


- Âàì áóäåò íåîáõîäèìî ñäåëàòü òî æå ñàìîå ñ íåñêîëüêèìè êîðîáêàìè ìåëà. ß íå ìîãó âñå âðåìÿ çàñòàâëÿòü êëàññû ïåðåïèñûâàòü ó÷åáíèêè. 

  


Òåì íå ìåíåå, åãî óïîìèíàíèå î ðàáîòå ñ ïàëî÷êîé ìÿãêî ïåðåâåëî ðàçãîâîð íà äðóãóþ òåìó. 

  


- ß äóìàþ, ÷òî íàì åùå íåîáõîäèìî óëàäèòü âîïðîñ ñ Ïðåîáðàçîâàíèÿìè. 

  


Â åãî âûðàæåíèè ëèöà íå áûëî ãîòîâíîñòè ê ñîòðóäíè÷åñòâó. 

  


- Ïðåîáðàçîâàíèÿ - îäèí èç ìîèõ ëþáèìûõ ïðåäìåòîâ, - òåðïåëèâî ïîâòîðèëà îíà. - Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë áóäåò ïåðâîé, êòî çàìåòèò, ÷òî ÷òî-òî íå òàê.

  


Ñíåéï ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, êàæåòñÿ, ñìèðèâøèñü ñ ýòîé íåîáõîäèìîñòüþ. Îíà ïî÷òè æäàëà, ÷òî îí ñêàæåò _"âñå, ÷òî óãîäíî"_, òîíîì "îòâÿæèòåñü îò ìåíÿ" - ñåé÷àñ ýòî áûë ëþáèìûé îòâåò Ëàâàíäû. 

  


- Äàâàéòå ïîïðîáóåì âñå, ÷òî âû äåëàëè íà ïîñëåäíåì óðîêå? - ïðåäëîæèëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

  


Îíà ïîäàëà åìó ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó è ñìîãëà ïðîíàáëþäàòü êàê îí, ñ òðåòüåé ïîïûòêè, ñìîã ïðåâðàòèòü øêàòóëêó èç ÷åðíîãî äåðåâà ñ ñåðåáðîì â õîìÿêà. Ó íåãî ïîëó÷àåòñÿ ïðèìåðíî òàê æå, êàê ó áîëüøèíñòâà åå îäíîêëàññíèêîâ, ïîäóìàëà îíà. Íî îíà çíàëà, õîòü ýòî ìîãëî áûòü íåñêîëüêî ñàìîóâåðåííî, ÷òî îíà áûëà áû ëó÷øå âñåõ. Îíà ðàññåÿííî îòîäâèíóëà îò õîìÿ÷êà êðàé ïåðãàìåíòà, êîòîðûé òîò ñîáèðàëñÿ æåâàòü. 

  


- À ÷òî áóäåò, åñëè âû ïðåâðàòèòå åãî îáðàòíî? - ñïðîñèëà îíà, ïûòàÿñü áûòü îáúåêòèâíîé, è íå çàöèêëèâàòüñÿ íà òîì, ÷òî ýòîò ÷åëîâåê ìîæåò èñïîðòèòü åå îòìåòêè ïî Ïðåîáðàçîâàíèÿì. 

  


Îí âûïîëíèë îáðàòíîå ïðåâðàùåíèå. Åé îñòàëîñü òîëüêî ëþáîâàòüñÿ ìàëåíüêèì ÷åðíûì õîìÿ÷êîì, ïîêðûòûì ñëîæíûì óçîðîì, íå îòëè÷èìûì îò ñåðåáðÿíîé ôèëèãðàíè. 

  


- ß äóìàþ, ÷òî âû äåðæàëè ïàëî÷êó ïîä íåìíîãî íåâåðíûì óãëîì, - çàäóì÷èâî ñêàçàëà îíà. - Äîëæåí áûòü áîëåå ðåçêèé íàêëîí. Òîãäà òðàåêòîðèþ äâèæåíèÿ ëåã÷å êîíòðîëèðîâàòü. 

  


Âòîðàÿ ïîïûòêà áûëà óñïåøíåé, è òåïåðü îíà áûëà îêîí÷àòåëüíî óâåðåíà, ÷òî åãî ïðîáëåìà â êîíòðîëå íàä ïàëî÷êîé, à íå â ñïîñîáíîñòè ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà æåëàåìîì ðåçóëüòàòå. Îíà òîëüêî ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé, ïîéìàâ øêàòóëêó, òîðîïëèâî áåãóùóþ ê êðàþ ñòîëà íà ÷åòûðåõ ìàëåíüêèõ õîìÿ÷êîâûõ íîæêàõ, è ïîëîæèâ åå íà êðûøêó. Íîæêè äåðãàëèñü â âîçäóõå, ïûòàÿñü äîñòàòü äî ïîëà. 

  


- Íåò, ýòî äîëæíî âûãëÿäåòü òàê....- Íå äîëãî äóìàÿ, îíà ïåðåõâàòèëà åãî ðóêó, ñîáèðàÿñü ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàòü, ÷òî íàäî äåëàòü. Íî åäâà îíà êîñíóëàñü åãî êîæè, Ñíåéï ðåçêî îòäåðíóë ðóêó. 

  


- Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ÿ ïîíèìàþ òåîðèþ, ìíå íóæíî òîëüêî âîññòàíîâèòü íàâûêè. È ÿ íàïîìíþ âàì, ÷òî îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà âûíóæäàþò ìåíÿ èñïîëüçîâàòü ïàëî÷êó, êîòîðàÿ íå ÿâëÿåòñÿ ìîåé ñîáñòâåííîé. 

  


Îíà íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî áûëî íå î÷åíü çàìåòíî, êàê îíà ïîêðàñíåëà. Ñóäîðîæíî ñãëîòíóâ, îíà çàñòàâèëà ñåáÿ âåðíóòüñÿ ê ïðàêòè÷åñêèì âîïðîñàì. Ïàëî÷êè, íàïðèìåð. Äà, ñ ïîìîùüþ ÷óæîé ïàëî÷êè îíà ñïðàâèòñÿ ñ íåêîòîðûìè ïðîñòûìè çàêëèíàíèÿìè, íî íåò ñîìíåíèÿ, ÷òî ïðèäåòñÿ âûïîëíÿòü è íàìíîãî áîëåå ñëîæíûå. Îíà çàäóìàëàñü. Ìîæåò áûòü åñòü ñïîñîá îáîéòè ýòó ïðîáëåìó. Îíè íå ìîãëè ïðîñòî îáìåíÿòüñÿ ïàëî÷êàìè. Åå áûëà èâîâàÿ, ñ âîëîñîì èç õâîñòà åäèíîðîãà, äåâÿòü äþéìîâ. Åãî áûëà èç ÷åðíîãî äåðåâà, äþéìîâ äâåíàäöàòü è îíà ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåëà, ÷òî òàì âíóòðè. Äëèííåé, òåìíåå, òÿæåëåé; ýòî áûëî áû ïåðâîé îøèáêîé, êîòîðóþ âñå áû çàìåòèëè. Õîòÿ... 

  


- Ïðîôåññîð, âàøó ïàëî÷êó íà ñåêóíäó, ïîæàëóéñòà? - Îíà ïîäåðæàëà èõ îáå, ïîêà÷àëà, ñðàâíèâàÿ. 

  


_ Íå áûëî ïðè÷èíû, ïî êîòîðîé ýòî íå äîëæíî áûëî ñðàáîòàòü. Ýòî äàæå íå Ïðåîáðàçîâàíèå; ñêîðåå äàæå ÷àðû, ìàñêèðîâêà._

  


Îíà ïîëîæèëà ïàëî÷êó íà ñòîë, àêêóðàòíî íàïðàâèëà íà íåå ïàëî÷êó Ñíåéïà, ñîñðåäîòî÷èëàñü è ïðîèçíåñëà çàêëèíàíèå. Åé ñíîâà ïðèøëîñü ïðåîäîëåâàòü èíåðöèþ áîëüøåãî âåñà, íî â êîíöå êîíöîâ çàêëèíàíèå áûëî ïðîèçíåñåíî. Íà ñòîëå ëåæàëà äâåíàäöàòèäþéìîâàÿ ïàëî÷êà èç ÷åðíîãî äåðåâà, íà âèä ïîëíîñòüþ èäåíòè÷íàÿ òîé, êîòîðóþ îíà äåðæàëà â ðóêå. Ñìåíèâ åå íà òó, êîòîðàÿ ëåæàëà íà ñòîëå, îíà âçâåñèëà ïàëî÷êó íà ðóêå. _Îùóùåíèå_ áûëî ïðàâèëüíûì. Ïî _îùóùåíèÿì_ ýòî áûëà åå ïàëî÷êà. Îíà íàïðàâèëà ïàëî÷êó íà øêàòóëêó, âñå åùå äåðãàþùóþ íîæêàìè, è ìãíîâåíèåì ïîçæå íîæåê íè ñòàëî. Íà íåå íàêàòèëî îáëå÷åíèå. Îíà íàëîæèëà çàêëèíàíèå íà âòîðóþ ÷åðíóþ ïàëî÷êó. Ýòî îêàçàëîñü íàìíîãî ëåã÷å. Ìîìåíòîì ïîçæå, ïåðåä íåé ëåæàëà äåâÿòèäþéìîâàÿ èâîâàÿ ïàëî÷êà. Ãåðìèîíà âçÿëà åå è ïðîòÿíóëà Ñíåéïó. 

  


- Âàøà ïàëî÷êà, ïðîôåññîð. - Îíà íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî åå ãîëîñ çâó÷èò íå ñëèøêîì ñàìîäîâîëüíî. 

  


- Îðèãèíàëüíîå ðåøåíèå, - ïðèçíàë îí, óæå íå òàêèì íåäîâîëüíûì ãîëîñîì. Ó÷èòûâàÿ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà, ýòî ìîæíî áûëî ñ÷èòàòü áóðíûì èçúÿâëåíèåì ïîõâàë. - Ñ ýòèì âñå ðåøåíî, ìîæåì ìû ïåðåéòè ê äðóãèì âîïðîñàì? 

  


Îíà ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà øêàòóëêó. Ñíåéï âçäîõíóë è ïîäíÿë ïàëî÷êó, ïðè÷åì Ãåðìèîíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà çàìåòèëà ýëåìåíò îòâðàùåíèÿ â ýòîì æåñòå. Îí ñíîâà íàêëîíèë ïàëî÷êó ïîä óãëîì, êîòîðûé îíà ïîñ÷èòàëà íå ñîâñåì ïðàâèëüíûì. 

  


Íà ýòîò ðàç, øêàòóëêà íåïðåêëîííî îñòàëàñü øêàòóëêîé. Íó, äîïóñòèì, ýòî áûëà ìåõîâàÿ øêàòóëêà, íî â òîì, ÷òî ýòî øêàòóëêà, ñîìíåíèé íå áûëî. 

  


_ À êàê æå òåîðèÿ "íå ìîÿ ïàëî÷êà", ïðîôåññîð._

  


Ïîæàëóé, ýòî âïîëíå îáúÿñíÿëî åãî ïðåäóáåæäåíèå ïðîòèâ _äóðàöêîãî ðàçìàõèâàíèÿ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé_. 

  


Ïîíèìàíèå, ÷òî ýòî ïîâëèÿåò íà åå óðîêè, è óáåæäåííîñòü â òîì, ÷òî åãî áóäåò î÷åíü òðóäíî çàñòàâèòü ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî â ýòîì âîïðîñå åìó íå õâàòàåò íàâûêîâ, íå ïîçâîëèëè åé â ïîëíîé ìåðå èñïûòàòü óäîâîëüñòâèå îò åãî ïîëíîãî ïîðàæåíèÿ. 

  


Îíà íå ìîãëà ïðèäóìàòü, ÷òî ñêàçàòü, ÷òîáû ýòî íå ïðîçâó÷àëî îñêîðáèòåëüíî èëè ñíèñõîäèòåëüíî. 

  


Íàêîíåö îíà íàøëà ïîäõîäÿùèé ê îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàì êîðîòêèé îòâåò. - Õîðîøî, Âû ïðîñòî äîëæíû ïîïðàêòèêîâàòüñÿ. - Ïîòîì, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî åå ïîïûòêà ñìåíèòü ïðåäìåò ðàçãîâîðà íå ñëèøêîì î÷åâèäíà, Ãåðìèîíà ïðîäîëæèëà: - èòàê, ÷òî ÿ äîëæíà çíàòü î çàíÿòèÿõ, êîòîðûå áóäóò íà ñëåäóþùåé íåäåëå? 

  


Îí ñíîâà óñåëñÿ, ñöåïèâ ïàëüöû. Êàê òîëüêî îí íà÷àë ãîâîðèòü î ïðîãðàììå ñâîèõ çàíÿòèé, îí íåìíîãî ðàññëàáèëñÿ è åãî ãîëîñ çàçâó÷àë ñâîáîäíåå. Ê òîìó âðåìåíè, êàê îí çàêîí÷èë ãîâîðèòü, Ãåðìèîíà ÿñíî ïðåäñòàâëÿëà ñåáå íå òîëüêî ñîäåðæàíèå ïðåäìåòà, êîòîðîå äîëæíî áûòü èçó÷åíî, íî åùå è ñèëüíûå è ñëàáûå ñòîðîíû êàæäîãî êëàññà, è òåõ ñòóäåíòîâ, çà êîòîðûìè íàäî íàáëþäàòü íàèáîëåå âíèìàòåëüíî - êðîìå Íåâèëà Ëîíãáîòòîìà - ñîñòàâëåíèÿ êàêèõ ïàð íàäî èçáåãàòü, è òàê äàëåå. 

  


- Ñî ñêðûòûìè îïàñíîñòÿìè áóäåì ðàçáèðàòüñÿ ïî ìåðå èõ ïîÿâëåíèÿ, - ýòî áûëî åãî ïîñëåäíåå çàìå÷àíèå. 

  


Ãåðìèîíà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî îí áûë î÷åíü âíèìàòåëüíûì íàáëþäàòåëåì, õîòü è ñòàðàëñÿ èñïîëüçîâàòü ðåçóëüòàòû ñâîèõ íàáëþäåíèé äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû âíóøàòü ñòðàõ, à íå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîääåðæèâàòü. Â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü, îíà äàëà åìó ïîëíîå îïèñàíèå æèçíè Ãðèôôèíäîðà è ñâîåãî â íåé ó÷àñòèÿ; êàê âíóòðè êîëëåäæà òàê è âíå åãî. 

  


- Ãëàâíîå, ÷òî Âû äîëæíû çàïîìíèòü - ìû òåðïåòü íå ìîæåì Ìàëôîÿ, Ãðàááà è Ãîéëà, à â îòâåò îíè íå òåðïÿò íàñ. Ðîí è Ãàððè íèêîãäà íå óïóñêàþò âîçìîæíîñòè äîáðàòüñÿ äî íèõ. Âû äîëæíû õîòÿ áû _ïûòàòüñÿ_ èõ îñòàíîâèòü. Íå áåñïîêîéòåñü, åñëè Âû ñ ýòèì íå ñïðàâèòåñü. Ó ìåíÿ ýòî ïîëó÷àåòñÿ ñ òðóäîì. 

  


Êàê òîëüêî îíè êîñíóëèñü Ïðîåêòà íàéòè Ëåêàðñòâî - êàê îíà åãî ìûñëåííî íàçûâàëà, ñòàëî ÿñíî, ÷òî òóò Ñíåéï âçÿë êîíòðîëü íà ñåáÿ. Îí ñîîáùèë, ÷òî ïîêà îí èññëåäóåò îñòàòêè îò íåñ÷àñòíîãî ñëó÷àÿ ñ Íåâèëîì, îíà ìîæåò âçÿòü ñïèñîê ïðåïàðàòîâ, ñòîÿâøèõ íà ïîëêå - êîíå÷íî æå, îíè áûëè òùàòåëüíî ñèñòåìàòèçèðîâàíû, ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà - è íà÷àòü ñîñòàâëÿòü èç íèõ âîçìîæíûå è íåâîçìîæíûå ñî÷åòàíèÿ. Êîãäà îíà çàïðîòåñòîâàëà, îöåíèâ âîçìîæíîå êîëè÷åñòâî ýòèõ êîìáèíàöèé, îí ñåðäèòî âçãëÿíóë íà íåå è âåëåë ïîäîéòè ê ïðîáëåìå ìåòîäè÷íî. 

  


- Íà÷íèòå ñ ïðåäïîëîæåíèÿ, ÷òî ñàìîå ïðîñòîå ðåøåíèå - ýòî íàèáîëåå âåðîÿòíîå ðåøåíèå. Ïðîâåðüòå ïðåïàðàòû ïî îäíîìó. Ïîòîì êîìáèíàöèè ïî äâà, ïî òðè è òàê äàëåå. 

  


- À ýòî îáîñíîâàííîå ïðåäïîëîæåíèå? - åå âîïðîñ íå ïîìîã èçìåíèòü ñèòóàöèþ. 

  


Ñíåéï òîëüêî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. 

  


- Íåêîòîðûå ïàðàìåòðû çàäà÷è äîëæíû áûòü ïðèíÿòû êàê äîïóùåíèå. Ó Âàñ åñòü äðóãèå ïðåäëîæåíèÿ?

  


Äðóãèõ ïðåäëîæåíèé ó íåå íå áûëî. Îí îòîøåë ê êíèæíûì ïîëêàì è ïîøåë âäîëü íèõ, âûíèìàÿ íåêîòîðûå òîìà è ñêëàäûâàÿ èõ â ñòîïêó. Êîãäà èõ íàêîïèëîñü îêîëî äþæèíû, îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå. 

  


- Â ýòèõ òåêñòàõ ìîãóò áûòü ñâåäåíèÿ, êîòîðûå íàì ïîìîãóò. ß áû ïðåäëîæèë íàì îáîèì ïðîñìîòðåòü èõ. 

  


Îíè ïðîäîëæèëè ðàçãîâîð. 

  


- Ýòî âñå? â êîíöå êîíöîâ ñïðîñèëà îíà, ÷óâñòâóÿ ëåãêîå íåðâíîå ðàññòðîéñòâî ïîñëå îáñóæäåíèÿ, îõâàòûâàþùåãî âñå îò ïðèíöèïîâ ïîâåäåíèÿ êîëëåäæà Ñëèçåðèí äî òàêòèêè óêëîíåíèÿ îò îáùåñòâà Ïîòòåðà/Óèçëè. 

  


- Âåðîÿòíî íåò, - ñîçíàëñÿ îí. - Õîòÿ, ÿ äóìàþ, áûëî áû íåìíîãî òîñêëèâî, åñëè áû öåëóþ æèçíü ìîæíî áû áûëî îáúÿñíèòü â òå÷åíèå äíÿ. - Ñäåðæàííûé íàëåò þìîðà óäèâèë Ãåðìèîíó, è íàïîìíèë åé, ÷òî âî âñåõ èõ ðàçãîâîðàõ îòñóòñòâîâàëà îäíà òåìà. 

  


Âîëäåìîðò. 

  


Ýòî áûëà ìûñëü, ïîìåùåííàÿ â êàòåãîðèþ Íå Æåëàþ Îá Ýòîì Äóìàòü _Íèêîãäà_. Òåì íå ìåíåå, îñòàâàëîñü ôàêòîì, ÷òî ó íåå åñòü áîëüøîé øàíñ áûòü âûçâàííîé ê Òåìíîìó Ëîðäó. Îíà çàäóìàëàñü, ñòîèò ëè åé ñåé÷àñ ñêàçàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü, èëè ëó÷øå ïîäîæäàòü, ïîêà Ñíåéï ñàì ïîäíèìåò ýòîò âîïðîñ. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îíà ðåøèëà, ÷òî èíñòðóêöèÿ "íàéäèòå ìåíÿ íåìåäëåííî" îñòàåòñÿ â ñèëå, è îí, êîíå÷íî æå, ñîîáùèò åé, åñëè ïîÿâèòñÿ ÷òî-òî, ÷òî åé íåîáõîäèìî çíàòü. Êàêàÿ-òî åå ÷àñòü îñîçíàâàëà, ÷òî ýòî ïðîñòî èãíîðèðîâàíèå íåèçáåæíîãî, íî äðóãàÿ òâåðäî ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî äëÿ íåå âïîëíå äîñòàòî÷íî èìåòü äåëî ñ òåì, ÷òî _òî÷íî_ ñëó÷èòñÿ, íå äîáàâëÿÿ ê ýòîìó òîãî, ÷åãî îíà òîëüêî_ îïàñàåòñÿ._

  


- Òåïåðü íàêîíåö, åùå îäíà, è ïîñëåäíÿÿ, âåùü, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð. - Åãî ãîëîñ ïðåðâàë åå ìûñëè, êàê áóäòî ñìîã èõ ïðî÷èòàòü. Îíà íåâîëüíî íàïðÿãëàñü. - Êàê ÷àñòî Âû èãðàåòå â øàõìàòû ñ ìèñòåðîì Âèçëè? 

  


Îíà äàæå îñåëà â êðåñëå îò îáëåã÷åíèÿ. 

  


- Ïàðó ðàç â íåäåëþ, ÿ äóìàþ. ß îáû÷íî ïðîèãðûâàþ. 

  


- Òîãäà, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ÿ äóìàþ, Âàì íå íðàâèòñÿ èãðàòü â øàõìàòû. 

  
  



	12. Èñòåðèÿ

**_Ãëàâà 12 - Èñòåðèÿ_ **

Èãðû â øàõìàòû íà÷èíàëèñü è çàêàí÷èâàëèñü; íåäåëÿ òÿíóëàñü ìåäëåííî, è Ñíåéï óñïåë âñïîìíèòü âî âñåõ ïîäðîáíîñòÿõ, ïî÷åìó îí áûë òàê ðàä ñäàòü ÒÐÈÒÎÍû ïî Ïðåîáðàçîâàíèÿì è îêîí÷àòåëüíî çàáûòü âñå, ÷òî îí êîãäà-ëèáî çíàë î ïðåâðàùåíèè íåïðèâëåêàòåëüíûõ ïðåäìåòîâ è åùå áîëåå íåïðèâëåêàòåëüíûå. 

Åãî âå÷åðà ïðîõîäèëè â åãî ñòàðûõ êîìíàòàõ - òåïåðü Ãåðìèîíèíûõ – ïðàêòèêîâàòüñÿ â ðàáîòå ñ ïàëî÷êîé ïðèõîäèëîñü äî áîëè â çàïÿñòüå. Ïðîøëî äîâîëüíî ìíîãî âðåìåíè, ïðåæäå ÷åì ìûøöû ñíîâà ïðèâûêëè ê ýòèì äâèæåíèÿì. Âçìàõè ïàëî÷êîé, ñãèáàíèå çàïÿñòüÿ, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà áîëü, ïðîñòðåëèâàþùóþ êèñòü è îòäàþùóþñÿ âäîëü âñåé ðóêè - îí ïûòàëñÿ ñæàòü â ñâîåì ìîçãó øåñòü ëåò çàíÿòèé â øåñòü âå÷åðîâ, è ýòî áûëà íå îñîáåííî ëåãêàÿ çàäà÷à. 

È îíà ñòàíîâèëàñü åùå ìåíåå ëåãêîé èç-çà ñìîòðÿùåé íà íåãî Ãåðìèîíû. Íå ïîñòîÿííî - îíà ïðîäîëæàëà äåëàòü ñâîþ ðàáîòó - íî èç-çà åå ïðèñóòñòâèÿ åãî íå îñòàâëÿëî îùóùåíèå êàêîé-òî íåäîáðîæåëàòåëüíîñòè, îñîáåííî êîãäà îíà âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè ïîäíèìàëà ãëàçà, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü íà åãî íåóäà÷è. Îíà ìàëî ãîâîðèëà, íî è íå íóæíî áûëî íè÷åãî ãîâîðèòü. Îí è íå çíàë, íàñêîëüêî âûðàçèòåëüíûì ìîæåò áûòü åãî ëèöî, êîãäà íà íåì îòðàæàåòñÿ áåñïîêîéñòâî. 

Óðîêè îí ïðîâîäèë, çàïèñûâàÿ ëåêöèè, ìåäëåííî ïðèâûêàÿ ê âèäó ïî÷åðêà Ãåðìèîíû, ïîÿâëÿþùåãîñÿ èç-ïîä åãî ïåðà, èëè ñòàðàÿñü äåðæàòüñÿ íåçàìåòíî â áåçíàäåæíîé íàäåæäå íà òî, ÷òî åãî íå ïîïðîñÿò ïîêàçàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü íà óðîêå ïî Ïðåîáðàçîâàíèÿì. ÌàêÃîíàãàëë áûëà íà óäèâëåíèå ñîëèäàðíà ñ íèì â ýòîì. Ñíåéï õîòåë áû çíàòü, íå ïðèäóìàë ëè Àëüáóñ, ÷òî åé ñêàçàòü - íå ðàññêàçûâàÿ òîãî, ÷òî áûëî â äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè - ÷òîáû îíà åãî íå çàìå÷àëà. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, îí íå ñîáèðàëñÿ æàëîâàòüñÿ íà âðåìåííóþ ïåðåäûøêó. 

Âñå ýòî ñòàëî äëÿ íåãî ïðàêòè÷åñêè ðóòèíîé, îí ïðåäïîëàãàë, ÷òî äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû òîæå; õîòÿ îíè íå ñïðàøèâàëè äðóã äðóãà îá ýòîì. Öèêëû èç ñíà, äóøà, åäû è ðàáîòû. Âñå ñâîáîäíîå âðåìÿ çàíèìàëè çàíÿòèÿ ïî Ïðåîáðàçîâàíèÿì è ïðîäîëæàþùèåñÿ ýêñïåðèìåíòû ñ öåëüþ îïðåäåëèòü, ÷òî èìåííî Íåâèë óõèòðèëñÿ èçãîòîâèòü îäíèì íåîñòîðîæíûì äâèæåíèåì. 

Íåâèë. 

Òåïåðü Ñíåéï áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî êòî-òî, ãäå-òî, ðåøèë, ÷òî îí äîëæåí ðàñïëàòèòüñÿ çà ñâîè ïðîøëûå ïðåãðåøåíèÿ. Çàíÿòèÿ ïî çåëüÿì áûëè, âî ìíîãîì, äàæå áîëåå íåðâèðóþùèìè, ÷åì Ïðåîáðàçîâàíèÿ - ñëåäèòü îäíîâðåìåííî çà Ãåðìèîíîé è Íåâèëîì áûëî óòîìèòåëüíî. Ãåðìèîíà äåìîíñòðèðîâàëà ïîðàçèòåëüíóþ êîìïåòåíòíîñòü â åãî ðàáîòå - îí íå íèêîãäà íå ñîáèðàëñÿ åé ýòîãî ãîâîðèòü. Òåì íå ìåíåå, îí íèêàê íå ìîã îòáðîñèòü ìûñëè î òîì, êàê îíà ïîäãîòîâëåíà. Ìûñëåííî, îí âåë åå ÷åðåç óðîê, òî÷íî òàê æå, êàê äåëàë ýòî íàêàíóíå âå÷åðîì, êîãäà îíè âìåñòå ðàáîòàëè â ëàáîðàòîðèè. 

Îí çíàë, ÷òî îí íèêîãäà íå ñìîæåò ðàññëàáèòüñÿ, ïîêà ðÿäîì Íåâèë. Îí âñåãäà çíàë, ÷òî ìàëü÷èøêà áûë îáóçîé è èñòî÷íèêîì íåïðèÿòíîñòåé - è çíàë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà âî ìíîãîì åìó ïîìîãàëà, äàæå áîëüøå, ÷åì îí ýòî îòêðûòî çàìå÷àë. Íî òàê èëè èíà÷å, èñòèííûå ðàçìåðû áåñòîëêîâîñòè Ëîíãáîòòîìà ïðîõîäèëè ìèìî íåãî. Êàê ïàðåíü ìîæåò ïðåêðàñíî çíàòü Ãåðáîëîãèþ è áûòü ñîâåðøåííî áåñïîìîùíûì â çåëüåäåëèè, êîòîðîå, ÷òî íè ãîâîðè, ãëàâíûì îáðàçîì èñïîëüçîâàëî ðåçóëüòàòû ðàáîò ïî Ãåðáîëîãèè, áûëî çàãàäêîé. Õîòÿ è íå åäèíñòâåííîé, êîòîðóþ Ñíåéï ñïåøèë ðàçãàäàòü. 

Òåì íå ìåíåå, çàíÿòèÿ íà ýòîé íåäåëå áûëè çàêîí÷åíû. Áûë âå÷åð ïÿòíèöû, è âñå, ÷òî åìó îñòàâàëîñü ïåðåíåñòè - ýòî óæèí ìåæäó Òâèäëèäàìîì è Òâèäëèäè. Êàê-òî ðàç îí ïðîñìàòðèâàë îäíó ìàããëîâñêóþ èñòîðèþ, â êîòîðîé óâèäåë ýòè èìåíà è ðåøèë, ÷òî îáà îíè çâó÷àò äîñòàòî÷íî îñêîðáèòåëüíî è ïîäõîäÿò äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû íàçûâàòü èìè Ãàððè è Ðîíà. 

Â äàííûé ìîìåíò, Ñíåéï ñèäåë, ñâåðíóâøèñü â êðåñëå â ñâîèõ êîìíàòàõ. Êîò ñèäåë íà ñïèíêå êðåñëà çà åãî ãîëîâîé. Îí óñòàë - äî ñìåøíîãî óñòàë, äàæå ó÷èòûâàÿ òî, ÷òî íåäåëÿ áûëà äëèííîé. Îí ñìóòíî õîòåë ÷òî-íèáóäü ñúåñòü, íî áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî íà îáåä ýòîãî íå áóäåò - øîêîëàäà ìîæåò áûòü. Ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, ýòî íå òàêàÿ óæ íåðàçóìíàÿ ðåàêöèÿ íà óïàäîê ñèë, è ìîæåò áûòü íà äåñåðò áóäåò ÷òî-íèáóäü ñ øîêîëàäîì. Ïîñëå ýòîãî åùå íàäî áûëî ïåðåæèòü îñòàòîê âå÷åðà, à ïðè åãî íûíåøíåì ñîñòîÿíèè îí çàñíåò íà ðàáî÷åì ñòîëå â ëàáîðàòîðèè, äàæå íå óñïåâ íà÷àòü ñëåäóþùåé ñåðèè îïûòîâ. 

Åìó íàäî áûëî òîëüêî ïåðåæèòü âå÷åð - çàâòðà ñóááîòà, îí ñìîæåò ñïàòü, ñêîëüêî çàõî÷åò. Ñíåéï î÷åíü óáåæäåííî íàïîìíèë ñåáå îá ýòîì, è ïîãðóçèëñÿ â âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î ñâîèõ ðàçâëå÷åíèÿõ íî÷üþ ïðîøëîé ïÿòíèöû. Îí íå ïîâòîðÿë ýêñïåðèìåíòà, õîòÿ ïðåêðàñíî îñîçíàâàë, ÷òî ýòî òîëüêî âîïðîñ âðåìåíè. Âå÷åðà íà ýòîé íåäåëå áûëè äëèííûå è óòîìèòåëüíûå, îí áóêâàëüíî ïðîâàëèâàëñÿ â ñîí, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü â íåì òðàíñôîðìèðîâàííûõ ÷åðåïàõ è ÷àéíèêè, è íå óñïåâàë ïîäóìàòü î ÷åì-íèáóäü åùå. Îí íåóâåðåííî ïîîáåùàë ñåáå ïðîäîëæèòü ýêñïåðèìåíòû â ýòè âûõîäíûå, íî ëó÷øå áû íå ýòèì âå÷åðîì. Â åãî ãîëîâå ìåëüêíóëà ìûñëü, ÷òî îí, êîíå÷íî æå, íå äîëæåí áûë îáåùàòü ñåáå âîçìîæíîñòè ïîèãðàòü ñ ÷üèì-òî ÷óæèì òåëîì - íî ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, íà ñëåäóþùèå øåñòü ìåñÿöåâ ýòî òåëî ïðèíàäëåæàëî åìó. Ê òîìó æå îí íå ñîáèðàëñÿ äåëàòü òàòóèðîâêó èëè êàêóþ-íèáóäü äðóãóþ ìàããëîâñêóþ øòó÷êó. Îí íå äåëàë íè÷åãî òàêîãî, ÷åãî íå ñòàëà áû äåëàòü Ãåðìèîíà, â ýòîì îí áûë óâåðåí. Îí íå äî êîíöà ïîíèìàë, îòêóäà ýòà óâåðåííîñòü, íå ñ÷èòàÿ òîëüêî ðåàêöèè òåëà, â êîòîðîì îí îáèòàë, è êîòîðîå, êàçàëîñü áû, îæèäàëî îò íåãî ïîäîáíûõ äåéñòâèé. Íî ìîæåò, îí ïðîñòî õîòåë, ÷òîáû òàê áûëî. 

Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, îí áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà äåëàëà òî æå ñàìîå ñ åãî òåëîì - è îíà íå êàæåòñÿ íàñòîëüêî ëèöåìåðíîé, ÷òîáû êðèòèêîâàòü åãî äåéñòâèÿ, ïîñòóïàÿ ïðè ýòîì òàêæå. Õîòÿ áû îäèí ðàç çà ýòó íåäåëþ îíà äîëæíà áûëà ïðîñíóòüñÿ ñ ýðåêöèåé; îí ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî åãî òåëî áóäåò âåñòè ñåáÿ ñ íåé ëó÷øå, ÷åì ñ íèì. Â òîé æå ñòåïåíè îí ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî, ñòîëêíóâøèñü ñ ýòîé ïðîáëåìîé, Ãåðìèîíà óñòîèò ïðîòèâ âîçìîæíîñòè ïîýêñïåðèìåíòèðîâàòü. 

Åãî ìûñëè ïðåðâàë ïðîçâó÷àâøèé â êîìíàòå çâîíîê íà îáåä - îí áûë çà÷àðîâàí òàê, ÷òîáû äîñòèãàòü ëþáîé ÷àñòè çàìêà, è Ñíåéï íåîõîòíî ïîäíÿëñÿ èç êðåñëà. Îí ïîòÿíóëñÿ, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ êàê-òî íåêîìôîðòíî; äîëæíî áûòü îòòîãî, ÷òî ñèäåë â íåóäîáíîì ïîëîæåíèè. Êîò ñïðûãíóë ñî ñïèíêè êðåñëà, äâàæäû ïîêðóòèëñÿ âîêðóã ñåáÿ, êàê ñîáàêà, è óñòðîèëñÿ íà îñâîáîäèâøåìñÿ òåïëîì ìåñòå. 

Õîëë áûë òàêèì æå øóìíûì, êàê è îáû÷íî. Ñíåéï çàíÿë ñâîå òðàäèöèîííîå ìåñòî ðÿäîì ñ Ãàððè è íàïðîòèâ Ðîíà; íèêàêèõ îáúÿâëåíèé ýòèì âå÷åðîì íå áûëî - îíè ðåäêî áûâàëè â ïÿòíèöó âå÷åðîì - è åäà íà÷àëà ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ â öåíòðå ñòîëà. 

Ñíåéï ïîñìîòðåë íà ïîäíîñû è ñìîðùèëñÿ; êàæåòñÿ, îí ïîòåðÿë îñòàòêè àïïåòèòà, ïîêà ñïóñêàëñÿ ïî ëåñòíèöå. Âñå, ÷åãî åìó ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó õîòåëîñü, òàê ýòî ïîäíÿòüñÿ íàçàä, ñâåðíóòüñÿ íà êðîâàòè è çàñíóòü. Íî åñëè áû îí ñåé÷àñ óøåë, ýòî âûçâàëî áû áîëüøå êîììåíòàðèåâ, ÷åì îí ãîòîâ áûë ñòåðïåòü, è Ñíåéï îñòàëñÿ æäàòü, ïîêà îêîëî íåãî ïîÿâÿòñÿ òàðåëêè. Îí âïåðâûå îáðàäîâàëñÿ, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà âåãåòàðèàíêà, îñòàâèâ áåç âíèìàíèÿ ãðóäó áèôøòåêñîâ; îí ïîëîæèë ñåáå íåáîëüøóþ ëîæêó îâîùåé è êàðòîôåëüíîãî ïþðå è íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ðàçãëÿäûâàë è ïåðåðàñïðåäåëÿë ñîäåðæèìîå ñâîåé òàðåëêè. 

Îí áðîñèë âçãëÿä íà Ó÷èòåëüñêèé ñòîë, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü Ãåðìèîíó. Çà äðóãèìè ñòîëàìè åìó áûëî âèäíî íåìíîãî, òîëüêî åå ëèöî; îíà ïðèñòàëüíî èçó÷àëà ñòîë, ïîëíîñòüþ ïîãðóæåííàÿ â êàêèå-òî ìûñëè. ×òî æå, ýòî áûëà ÷åðòà, ñâîéñòâåííàÿ èì îáîèì. 

Ðåçêèé ðûâîê çà ðóêàâ âåðíóë âíèìàíèå Ñíåéïà ê ñâîåìó ñòîëó. 

- Ñîâñåì íå õî÷åøü åñòü, Ãåðìèîíà? - ñïðîñèë Ãàððè; ïàðåíü óæå î÷èñòèë òàðåëêó, ïîêà Ñíåéï âåðòåë â ðóêàõ ñâîþ. Ñíåéï ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. 

- Íåò, íå òî ÷òî áû. Ñëèøêîì óñòàëà. 

- Òû ñàìà ðåøèëà âçÿòüñÿ çà äîïîëíèòåëüíîå çàäàíèå, ïðàâäà æå? - çàìåòèë Ðîí ñî ñâîåé ñòîðîíû ñòîëà, ãîâîðÿ ñ ïîëíûì ðòîì ïîëóïåðåæåâàííîãî ìÿñà è êàðòîøêè. Ñíåéï ïîìîðùèëñÿ è óñòàâèëñÿ â ñòîë. 

- Ðîí, íàó÷èñü õîòü êàêèì-íèáóäü ìàíåðàì, - ïàðèðîâàë Ãàððè. - Ãîòîâ ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, åñëè áû òâîÿ ìàìà ìîãëà òåáÿ ñåé÷àñ âèäåòü ... - ñêàçàë îí ñêâîçü ñìåõ, èçîáðàæàÿ Äæèííè; îíà ñèäåëà ÷óòü íèæå çà ñòîëîì, òàê ÷òî îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ â áåçîïàñíîñòè îò åå âîçìåçäèÿ. 

Íàìåê ñðàáîòàë, õîòÿ óõìûëêà, íå èñ÷åçàâøàÿ ñ ëèöà Ðîíà, ïîêà îí ïðîäîëæàë æåâàòü è ãëîòàòü, íàâîäèëà íà ìûñëü, ÷òî îí âîñïðèíÿë ýòî íå òàê ñåðüåçíî, êàê ïîêàçàë. Êàê òîëüêî ïàðåíü çàêîí÷èë æåâàòü, îí ñíîâà ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ñíåéïó. 

- Ãåðìèîíà, çà÷åì òû ñâÿçàëàñü ñ ýòèì ãðÿçíûì ìåðçàâöåì? Íå ïîõîæå, ÷òî òåáå íóæíû äîïîëíèòåëüíûå áàëëû, ÷òîáû åùå êîãî-íèáóäü îáîãíàòü! Òû ñîøëà ñ óìà. Íàäî æå áûëî äîáðîâîëüíî ñîãëàñèòüñÿ ïðîâîäèòü êó÷ó âðåìåíè â òåìíèöå ðÿäîì ñ ýòîé ïîòðåïàííîé ëåòó÷åé ìûøüþ. È ÷òî îí ñäåëàë ñ òîáîé, ÷òîáû òàê òåáÿ çàìó÷èòü? 

Ïî êàêîé-òî ïðè÷èíå, âîïðîñû Ðîíà ñòàëè ïîñëåäíåé êàïëåé. Ñíåéï ñ óæàñîì ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åãî ãëàçà íàïîëíÿþòñÿ ñëåçàìè. Íå áûëî íèêàêîãî ñîìíåíèÿ, ÷òî ýòî àâòîìàòè÷åñêàÿ ðåàêöèÿ òåëà, à íå åãî ñîáñòâåííàÿ, íî åìó íå õîòåëîñü áîðîòüñÿ ñ ýòîé ðåàêöèåé çäåñü è ñåé÷àñ. Åãî ñîâåðøåííî íå çàäåëè êîììåíòàðèè Ðîíà; îíè íå áûëè äëÿ íåãî íîâîñòüþ, îíè äàæå áûëè ïðèçíàíèåì ðàáîòû, ïðîäåëàííîé èì â ýòîì íàïðàâëåíèè. 

Îí áûñòðî íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó è ïîïûòàëñÿ âñòàòü è óéòè èç-çà ñòîëà, ïîêà êòî-íèáóäü íå çàìåòèë ñëåçû; Ãàððè ñæàë ëàäîíü íà åãî ðóêå è óäåðæàë åãî íà ìåñòå. 

- ×òî íå òàê, Ãåðìèîíà ..., - îí çàìîëê, ïîñìîòðåâ íà ëèöî Ñíåéïà. - À. Òî÷íî, ñíîâà òî ñàìîå âðåìÿ ìåñÿöà, ïðàâäà? Ñêàæè ÷åñòíî, Ãåðìèîíà, ïî÷åìó ýòî âñåãäà çàñòàåò òåáÿ âðàñïëîõ? Òû çà âåñü ìåñÿö íå ìîãëà âçÿòü ó ìàäàì Ïîìôðè íåìíîãî øîêîëàäà? 

Ñíåéï çàìåð, íåîõîòíî ïîçâîëÿÿ ñâîåìó ðàçóìó ïðèéòè ê î÷åâèäíîìó âûâîäó. Òàêæå íåîõîòíî îí îáðàáîòàë èíôîðìàöèþ î òîì, ÷òî Ãàððè íåñîìíåííî çíàåò äîñòàòî÷íî ìíîãî îá ... íåò, îí íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ îá ýòîì äóìàòü. Îí. Íå. Áóäåò. Äóìàòü. Îá. Ýòîì. 

Ñíåéï ñ òðóäîì ïðîãëîòèë êîì â ãîðëå, ñòàðàÿñü âåðíóòü ñëåçû íàçàä, è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê åãî ãëàçà ñòàíîâÿòñÿ ãîðÿ÷èìè. 

- Âñå â ïîðÿäêå, - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí, ñíîâà óñòàâèâøèñü â ñòîë, äî òîãî, êàê Ãàððè óñïåë åìó ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü . Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë íà ñåáå âçãëÿä Ãàððè, íî ÷åðåç ìãíîâåíèå, Ìàëü÷èê Êîòîðûé Âûæèë íà÷àë îáñóæäàòü ÷òî-òî ñ Ðîíîì, êîòîðûé, ÷òî íåóäèâèòåëüíî, ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåë î ïîäîáíûõ âåùàõ. 

Ñíåéï ñîñðåäîòî÷èëñÿ íà äûõàíèè, áëîêèðîâàâ âñå îñòàëüíûå ìûñëè. Îí õîòåë ïîäíÿòü ãëàçà íà Ó÷èòåëüñêèé Ñòîë, ÷òîáû âçãëÿíóòü íà Ãåðìèîíó, äàæå íå ïðåäóïðåäèâøóþ åãî îá ýòîì. Ïðàâäà êàêàÿ-òî ÷àñòü åãî ñîçíàíèÿ ïðîòåñòîâàëà, ñ÷èòàÿ, ÷òî îí ñàì äîëæåí áûë ïîíèìàòü, ÷òî ðàíüøå èëè ïîçæå ýòî äîëæíî áóäåò ñëó÷èòüñÿ. Ýòî âûçâàëî áû ìåíüøå âîëíåíèé, åñëè áû îí íå ... î íåò, _òàêàÿ_ âîçìîæíîñòü áûëà áû ... ê ñ÷àñòüþ, îí ïðåäïîëàãàë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà áîëåå áëàãîðàçóìíà, ÷òîáû ïîçâîëèòü òàêîìó ñëó÷èòüñÿ. 

Ýòî áûë íî÷íîé êîøìàð. ×èñòåéøèé êîøìàð, íè áîëüøå, íè ìåíüøå. Ñëàáîñòü èñ÷åçëà, ïîêà ðàçóì ïûòàëñÿ àòàêîâàòü åãî ìûñëÿìè è áåñïîðÿäî÷íûìè êîììåíòàðèÿìè. Êàê îí ñ ýòèì ñïðàâèòüñÿ? Êàê ... íåò. Îí íå íàìåðåí îá ýòîì äóìàòü. 

×åé-òî ëîêîòü òîëêíóë åãî, è ïåðåä íèì ïîÿâèëàñü ïëèòêà øîêîëàäà; íàêîíåö-òî ÷òî-òî õîðîøåå çà âåñü âå÷åð. Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ è ñ áëàãîäàðíîñòüþ êèâíóë Ãàððè, ïåðåä òåì êàê íà÷àòü ìåäëåííî æåâàòü øîêîëàä. 

Ñíåéï óíè÷òîæèë ïðèìåðíî ïîëîâèíó ïëèòêè, êîãäà ïîíÿë, ÷òî êòî-òî ñìîòðèò íà íåãî; îí âîçáóæäåííî ïîâåðíóëñÿ è îãëÿäåëñÿ. Èç-çà Ó÷èòåëüñêîãî ñòîëà íà íåãî õìóðî ñìîòðåëà Ãåðìèîíà; Ñíåéïó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà ñíîâà çàáîòèòñÿ î ñâîåé òàëèè. Çàìå÷àòåëüíî, îíà ìîæåò áðàòü ñâîþ çàáîòó è ... îí íàõìóðèëñÿ â îòâåò, âêëàäûâàÿ âî âçãëÿä âñå ñâîè ýìîöèè ïî ïîâîäó èñêëþ÷èòåëüíûõ ñîáûòèé ýòîãî âå÷åðà, è ïîëó÷àÿ óäîâëåòâîðåíèå îò òîãî, ÷òî âèäèò åå íåñîìíåííî óäèâëåííîé. 

Òåì íå ìåíåå, ñåãîäíÿ ñ íåãî áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî øîêîëàäà, è îí îòîäâèíóë îò ñåáÿ òàðåëêó. 

Îáåä çàêîí÷èëñÿ. Íàêîíåö-òî. Ñíåéï ñìåøàëñÿ ñ ñóåòÿùåéñÿ òîëïîé ñòóäåíòîâ è áûë âûíåñåí èç Çàëà èõ ïîòîêîì. Çàòåì îí âûáðàëñÿ èç ãðóïïû ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ, íàïðàâëÿþùèõñÿ â ñâîþ áàøíþ, è èñ÷åç íà ëåñòíèöå, âåäóùåé â ïîäçåìåëüÿ. 

Òåìíîòà ïîãëîòèëà åãî è óêðûâàëà äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà îí íå äîáðàëñÿ äî ñâîèõ áûâøèõ êîìíàò. Äâåðü îòêðûëàñü â îòâåò íà ïàðîëü, è Ñíåéï ïðîñêîëüçíóë âíóòðü. Â êàìèíå óæå ãîðåë îãîíü, à Ãåðìèîíà, íàïîëîâèíó ñêðûâøèñü â êðåñëå, íåñîìíåííî, æäàëà åãî. 

Îíà ñèäåëà, îïèðàÿñü íà ëîêòè, è ñöåïèâ ðóêè ïîä ïîäáîðîäêîì. 

- ×òî îçíà÷àëî ýòî âûðàæåíèå ëèöà? - íåãðîìêî ñïðîñèëà îíà, - ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü çà îáåäîì - êîãäà âû ïðèøëè, âû âûãëÿäåëè íîðìàëüíî. 

- ß, ñêàæåì òàê, ïðèøåë ê íåæåëàòåëüíîìó âûâîäó, - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ñíåéï ïåðåä òåì, êàê ïîâûñèòü ãîëîñ. - Êàêîå çåëüå âû ïðåäïî÷èòàåòå, Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð? - ñïðîñèë îí. 

- ß ïðåäïî÷èòàþ ...? Â êàêîì ñìûñëå? - ïåðåñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

- Ïîäóìàéòå, - ðàçäðàæåííî îòâåòèë Ñíåéï. - Êàêîå ñåãîäíÿ ÷èñëî? - Ãåðìèîíà òàê è íå ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îò íåå õîòÿò, è îí ïðåäïðèíÿë åùå îäíó ïîïûòêó. - Ìåñÿö íàçàä, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. ×òî ïðîèñõîäèëî ñ âàìè ìåñÿö íàçàä? 

Ãåðìèîíà ìîë÷àëà åùå íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé, ïîòîì åå ãóáû íà÷àëè ïîäåðãèâàòüñÿ - Ñíåéï ïîêëÿëñÿ áû, ÷òî îíà ñòàðàåòñÿ íå ðàññìåÿòüñÿ. 

- Ýòî ïðîèñõîäèëî íå ðîâíî ìåñÿö íàçàä, ïðîôåññîð. Öèêëû íå âñåãäà ïðåäñêàçóåìû - è ê òîìó æå, - äîáàâèëà îíà, çàìåòèâ íà åãî ëèöå âûðàæåíèå, êîòîðîå îí íå ñìîã ñêðûòü, - îí îáû÷íî áîëüøå, ÷åì ìåñÿö. Ïðèáëèçèòåëüíî êàæäûå ïÿòü íåäåëü èëè îêîëî òîãî, íåëüçÿ ñêàçàòü òî÷íî. Îòâå÷àÿ íà âàø âîïðîñ, ñêàæó, ÷òî ÿ íå ïðèíèìàþ íèêàêèõ çåëèé. Âû íàéäåòå íåñêîëüêî … 

Îí ïåðåáèë åå. - ×òî çíà÷èò, íå ïðèíèìàåòå çåëèé? 

- Èìåííî ýòî, ïðîôåññîð. ß èõ íå ïðèíèìàþ, è âû íå áóäåòå, ñïàñèáî. Ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ìàããëîâñêèõ èññëåäîâàíèé ïîêàçûâàåò, ÷òî ïîäàâëåíèå ìåíñòðóàëüíîãî öèêëà ìîæåò ïðèâåñòè ê ñåðüåçíûì ïîñëåäñòâèÿì â áóäóùåì. ß ïðåäïî÷ëà áû íå ñòàëêèâàòüñÿ ñ ðàêîì ìàòêè ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ëåò, à òàê êàê ÿ ïëàíèðóþ âåðíóòü ñåáå ýòî òåëî, ñ ïîñëåäñòâèÿìè ïðèäåòñÿ èìåòü äåëî èìåííî ìíå. 

Ñíåéï ñ ÿðîñòüþ ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. - Ýòî æå âñåãî íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ, - ðåçêî îòâåòèë îí. - Âðÿä ëè ýòîãî âðåìåíè äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû âûçâàòü êàêèå-òî èçìåíåíèÿ. 

- Èëè äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû âûçâàòü ëþáûå èçìåíåíèÿ. ß íå æåëàþ ðèñêîâàòü, òàê ÷òî âû íå áóäåòå ïðèíèìàòü íèêàêèõ ìåíñòðóàëüíûõ çåëèé. Êàê ÿ óæå ãîâîðèëà, - ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî äîáàâèëà îíà, - âû íàéäåòå êîðîáêó Òàìïàêñ â ìîåé âàííîé. Âíóòðè åñòü èíñòðóêöèÿ, êîòîðàÿ îáúÿñíèò âàì, ÷òî ñ íèìè äåëàòü. - Ïîñëåäíþþ ôðàçó îíà ñêàçàëà ïîñëå êîðîòêîãî çàìåøàòåëüñòâà; ó Ñíåéïà ñëîæèëîñü âïå÷àòëåíèå, ÷òî îíà îòêàçàëàñü îò ìûñëè ñàìîé îáúÿñíèòü, êàê ðàáîòàþò ýòè Òàìïàêñû. 

- Åñëè áóäóò ïðîáëåìû, äàéòå ìíå çíàòü. Îò áîëè â æèâîòå ìíå îáû÷íî ïîìîãàåò áóòûëêà ñ ãîðÿ÷åé âîäîé, åñëè êîíå÷íî âû ñòîëêíåòåñü ñ ýòèì. Ýòî íå âñåãäà ñëó÷àåòñÿ. 

Òåïåðü Ñíåéï ñìîòðåë íà îãîíü. Â åãî æèçíè áûëî ìíîãî äàëåêî íå ïðèâëåêàòåëüíûõ ìîìåíòîâ. Ýòîò, êàæåòñÿ, çàñòàâèë áîëüøèíñòâî èç íèõ êàçàòüñÿ áîëåå íåçíà÷èòåëüíûìè. Åìó õîòåëîñü âûòü îò ÿðîñòè. 

- Ìû ïðåðâåì ýòîò âå÷åð. - Îí ñëûøàë ãîëîñ Ãåðìèîíû, íî ñ òðóäîì ïîíÿë, ÷òî îíà ïðåäëàãàåò åìó óéòè. - Â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç âû ïåðåíåñåòå ýòî ëåã÷å, íî â ïåðâûé ðàç ýòî ñèëüíî âûáèâàåò èç ðèòìà. Ïîìíþ, êîãäà ... - Åå ãîëîñ çàìåð - èëè îíà íåîæèäàííî îñîçíàëà, ñ êåì ðàçãîâàðèâàåò, èëè îíà èçìåíèëà ñâîå ìíåíèå î òîì, ñòîèò ëè îáñóæäàòü ñ íèì ýòó ÷àñòü èñòîðèè. - Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, âû õîòèòå íîâûõ íåîæèäàííîñòåé çàâòðà óòðîì? - Ñíåéï íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë, ïðîäîëæàÿ ìîë÷à ñìîòðåòü íà îãîíü, è ñòàðàÿñü íå äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü. 

Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà èç ñâîåãî êðåñëà. - Ïðîôåññîð, ïîäíèìàéòåñü ê ñåáå è ïðèìèòå äóø - òàêîé ãîðÿ÷èé, êàêîé ñìîæåòå âûäåðæàòü. Ïîòîì ëîæèòåñü ñïàòü. Ìû ïîãîâîðèì îá ýòîì çàâòðà, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî ýòèì âå÷åðîì âû óæå íè íà ÷òî íå ñïîñîáíû. Èäèòå! 

Îíà áóêâàëüíî ðÿâêíóëà ïîñëåäíåå ñëîâî è Ñíåéï îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî ïîä÷èíèëñÿ áåç ðàçìûøëåíèé. Îí ñíîâà ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ î÷åíü óñòàëûì, è êàçàëîñü ëåã÷å ñäåëàòü òî, ÷òî åìó áûëî ñêàçàíî. Îí íå çàìåòèë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà îçàáî÷åííî ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, ïîêà îí ìîë÷à âûõîäèë èç êîìíàòû. 

Åãî êîìíàòà ñíîâà ïîêàçàëàñü åìó óþòíîé, òåïëîé è óäîáíîé. Äîìàøíèå ýëüôû óæå ðàçîæãëè îãîíü, à êîò âñå åùå ëåæàë, ñâåðíóâøèñü íà êðåñëå - îí íèêàê íå ñðåàãèðîâàë íà âîçâðàùåíèå Ñíåéïà â êîìíàòó â ñîñòîÿíèè, áëèçêîì ê áåññîçíàòåëüíîìó, à ïðîäîëæèë ñïàòü. 

Äóø. Îíà ñîâåòîâàëà ïðèíÿòü äóø. Ñíåéï ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ìåäëåííî âîçâðàùàåòñÿ â íàñòîÿùåå, ïðèíèìàÿ ïðîáëåìó, ñ êîòîðîé îí ñòîëêíóëñÿ, è îêîí÷àòåëüíî ñìèðÿÿñü ñ íåé. Îñòàâàëñÿ îäèí ìàëåíüêèé ïóíêò, êîòîðîãî íåëüçÿ áûëî èçáåæàòü, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïåðåñòàòü îá ýòîì äóìàòü. ×åðò áû åå ïîáðàë çà òî, ÷òî îíà íå õî÷åò ïðèíèìàòü çåëüå. Ýòè çåëüÿ áåç âñÿêèõ ïðîáëåì èñïîëüçîâàëè â êîëäîâñêîì ìèðå ñòîëåòèÿìè, êòî îíà òàêàÿ, ÷òîáû ðåøèòü, ÷òî îíè åé íå ïîäõîäÿò? Ïðàâäà îíà áûëà ìàããëÿíêîé - è õîòÿ çà ýòî åå íåëüçÿ àâòîìàòè÷åñêè ñ÷èòàòü íåëîãè÷íîé, åå ìîæåò îïðàâäàòü íåóâåðåííîñòü â òîì, ÷òî åå ôèçèîëîãèÿ òàêàÿ æå, êàê è ó ïîòîìñòâåííîé âåäüìû. Ñíåéï ïîêîïàëñÿ â ïàìÿòè, ïûòàÿñü âñïîìíèòü êàêèå-íèáóäü íàó÷íûå ðàáîòû, êàñàþùèåñÿ ëå÷åáíûõ çåëèé äëèòåëüíîãî ïðèìåíåíèÿ, èñïîëüçóåìûõ ìàããëîðîæäåííûìè âåäüìàìè è êîëäóíàìè; îí íè÷åãî íå ñìîã âñïîìíèòü. Áûëî íåñêîëüêî ñòàòåé îá ýôôåêòèâíîñòè çåëèé êàê òàêîâîé; ïðåäïîëàãàëîñü, ÷òî åñëè çåëüå íå âûçûâàåò ïîáî÷íûõ ýôôåêòîâ ñðàçó æå, íå áóäåò íèêàêèõ ïðîáëåì ÷åðåç êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ. 

Âîçìîæíî, ýòî áóäåò èíòåðåñíîé òåìîé äëÿ èññëåäîâàíèé, êîãäà ... Ñíåéï îòîðâàë ñâîè ìûñëè îò àêàäåìè÷åñêèõ âîïðîñîâ è âåðíóëñÿ ê òåêóùèì ïðîáëåìàì. 

Âîäà õëûíóëà èç êðàíîâ, ñìåøèâàÿñü ñ âàíèëüíîé ýññåíöèåé, à îí òåì âðåìåíåì âåðíóëñÿ â êàáèíåò. Çàïàõ âàíèëè óñïîêàèâàë, õîòÿ îí íå ïîíèìàë, ïî÷åìó ýòîò çàïàõ àññîöèèðóåòñÿ ó íåãî ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì – âîçìîæíî, ÷òî-òî èç äàëåêîãî ïðîøëîãî, êîòîðîå ïîòîì áîëüøå íå âîçâðàùàëîñü. 

Èç øêàô÷èêà áûëà èçâëå÷åíà êîðîáêà Òàìïàêñ. Ìåëüêîì âçãëÿíóâ íà íèõ ðàíüøå, îí ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ýòî êàêîé-òî âèä âàòû, íî òåïåðü áûëî ÿñíî, ÷òî ýòî ÷òî-òî áîëåå ñïåöèàëèçèðîâàííîå. 

Âîäà àâòîìàòè÷åñêè âûêëþ÷èëàñü, êàê òîëüêî âàííà íàïîëíèëàñü, è Ñíåéï ðàññåÿííî ðàçäåëñÿ, ïðîäîëæàÿ ðàññìàòðèâàòü êîðîáêó. Áûëî íå âïîëíå ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî äåëàòü ñ åå ñîäåðæèìûì, õîòÿ ó íåãî áûëî íåïðèÿòíîå îùóùåíèå, ÷òî îí äîãàäûâàåòñÿ, ÷òî åìó ïðåäñòîèò. Êðîâü íà íèæíåì áåëüå ïîäòâåðäèëà ïîñòàâëåííûé Ãàððè äèàãíîç - õîòÿ îí è íå õîòåë ïðèíèìàòü åãî âî âíèìàíèå - è îí äîñòàë èç êîðîáêè ëèñòîê áóìàãè. Â êîðîáêå áûëî íåñêîëüêî ðÿäîâ çàïàêîâàííûõ â áóìàãó òðóáî÷åê. Íåïðèÿòíûå ïðåä÷óâñòâèÿ óñèëèëèñü, è Ñíåéï ñêîëüçíóë â âàííó, äåðæà ëèñòîê áóìàãè íàä âîäîé. 

Òåïëî âîäû óñïîêàèâàëî, è Ñíåéï ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ñìîã ðàññëàáèòüñÿ ïåðâûé ðàç çà âå÷åð; äðåìîòà íàâàëèëàñü íà íåãî, êàê òîëüêî îí ïîãðóçèëñÿ â ãîðÿ÷óþ âîäó. Ïîòîì îí çàãëÿíóë â áóìàãó, è äðåìîòà óëåòó÷èëàñü. 

Îíà æå íå ìîãëà èìåòü â âèäó, ÷òî îí äîëæåí ... äà, èìåííî ýòî. Îí óñòàâèëñÿ â èíñòðóêöèþ, îäíîâðåìåííî è çàâîðîæåííûé è ïðèâåäåííûé â óæàñ åå ñîäåðæàíèåì. Çäðàâûé ñìûñë òðåáîâàë ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî ýòî ìàëî îòëè÷àëîñü îò òîãî, ÷òî îí äåëàë íà ïðîøëîé íåäåëå - íî òîãäà ýòî áûëî äëÿ óäîâîëüñòâèÿ; Òåïåðü æå áûëî ÷òî óãîäíî, íî íå óäîâîëüñòâèå. 

Ñíåéï äâàæäû ïðî÷èòàë èíñòðóêöèþ; åñëè îí äîëæåí ýòî ñäåëàòü, îí, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, äîëæåí ñäåëàòü ýòî ïðàâèëüíî. Ïîòîì îí îïóñòèë ãîëîâó íà êðàé âàííû è áåñøóìíî ïðîñòîíàë. Ïî÷åìó îí? Ïî÷åìó? 

Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí íå ìîã áîëüøå ïðÿòàòüñÿ â âàííîé; åãî êîæà íåïðèÿòíî ñìîðùèëàñü è ìûñëè î òîì, ÷òî åìó ïðåäñòîèò ñäåëàòü, èñïîðòèëè âñå óäîâîëüñòâèå îò êóïàíèÿ. Îí âûòåðñÿ, âçäîõíóë ïîãëóáæå è ñíîâà îòêðûë êîðîáêó. 

Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ýòî îêàçàëîñü íåîæèäàííî ïðîñòî. Êàê è âî ìíîãèõ ñëó÷àÿõ, èäåÿ áûëà áîëåå íåïðèÿòíîé, ÷åì ðåàëüíîñòü. Îäíàæäû, íàïîìíèë îí ñåáå - íåñêîëüêî ðàç - îí äåëàë íå÷òî áîëåå-ìåíåå ïîõîæåå ñâîèìè ïàëüöàìè, îí ïî÷òè óáåäèë ñåáÿ, ÷òî áûëî ãëóïî èç-çà ýòîãî âîëíîâàòüñÿ. Îí ðàçîðâàë ìàëåíüêèé ïàêåò è ñ íåêîòîðûì îòâðàùåíèåì ïîñìîòðåë íà áåëóþ øòóêîâèíó, ïåðåä òåì, êàê îòìåòèòü, ÷òî îíà áûëà ïðèìåðíî òîãî æå ðàçìåðà, ÷òî è åãî ïàëåö - íå íûíåøíèé, êîíå÷íî. Ïîòîì, ïîêà åãî ñîçíàíèå áûëî çàíÿòî ïîïûòêàìè áëîêèðîâàòü ìûñëè î åãî íîðìàëüíûõ ïàëüöàõ, ó÷àñòâóþùèõ â òàêîãî ðîäà ìåðîïðèÿòèè, îí çàêðûë ãëàçà è ðåøèë ïðîáëåìó íà îùóïü – íåñîìíåííî, ëó÷øèé äëÿ ýòîãî ñïîñîá. 

Ñòðîãî ãîâîðÿ, îí äàæå íå ÷óâñòâîâàë íè÷åãî âíóòðè, õîòÿ îí òî÷íî çíàë, ÷òî òàì òåïåðü åñòü ñàìè-çíàåòå-÷òî - òàìïîí, ñêàçàë îí ñåáå. Îí äîëæåí ïðåêðàòèòü îáìàíûâàòü ñåáÿ è äîëæåí íàçâàòü ýòî ïî èìåíè, èíà÷å îíî ïðèîáðåòåò ñëèøêîì ìíîãî âëàñòè íàä íèì. Â ýòîò ìîìåíò, íàïðÿæåíèå âå÷åðà ïðîðâàëîñü íàðóæó è Ñíåéï îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî ÷óòü íå çàäûõàåòñÿ îò ñìåõà íàä èäååé ñðàâíåíèÿ òàìïîíà è Âîëäåìîðòà; áûëî ïîçäíî, è îí ïî íàñòîÿùåìó óñòàë. Íî îí íèêîãäà óæå áîëüøå íå ìîã âîñïðèíèìàòü Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà íàñòîëüêî ñåðüåçíî, êàê, âîçìîæíî, äîëæåí áûë. 


	13. Ïîñëåïîëóäåííûå ðàçâëå÷åíèÿ

**_Ãëàâà 13 – Ïîñëåïîëóäåííûå ðàçâëå÷åíèÿ_ **

Ãåðìèîíà ïðîâåëà äâå ïîëíûå íåäåëè â îáðàçå Ñíåéïà, è íà÷àëà ïîãðÿçàòü â òÿæåëîé åæåäíåâíîé ðóòèíå. Çàíÿòèÿ ïðîõîäèëè, â öåëîì, ñïîêîéíî èëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, áåç ñåðüåçíûõ ïðîèñøåñòâèé. Áîëüøå âñåãî äåéñòâîâàë íà íåðâû ñåäüìîé êëàññ ñî Ñíåéïîì è Íåâèëîì, íî äàæå Ñíåéï, êàçàëîñü áû, äîâîëüñòâîâàëñÿ òåì, ÷òî âíèìàòåëüíî ñëåäèë çà íåé, âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû ïðåðûâàòü åå êàæäûå íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ñâîèìè "ïðåäëîæåíèÿìè". Ïåäñîâåòû ïðîõîäèëè â ñî÷åòàíèè ÷àÿ è îäíîñëîæíûõ çàìå÷àíèé, óêðàøåííûõ ðåäêèìè ñàðêàñòè÷åñêèìè âûñêàçûâàíèÿìè. Íèêòî íå çàäàâàë âîïðîñîâ, íèêòî íå êðèòèêîâàë; äàæå Äàìáëäîð ðåäêî ïðåäïðèíèìàë ÷òî-òî áîëüøåå, ÷åì íåñêîëüêî äðóæåñêèõ óëûáîê â åå ñòîðîíó. 

_Áûëî ëè ýòî ïîòîìó, ÷òî îíà áîëüøå ïîõîæà íà Ñíåéïà, ÷åì ñàìà îæèäàëà? Èëè ïîòîìó, ÷òî_ Ñíåéï_ áûë áîëüøå îáðàçîì äëÿ ïóáëèêè, ÷åì ðåàëüíîé ëè÷íîñòüþ? È íèêòî íå çàãëÿäûâàë ãëóáæå ýòîé ìàñêè._

Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà â îêíî, ïûòàÿñü ïîíÿòü, ÷òî áûëî ïðè÷èíîé åå ñåãîäíÿøíåé ñêëîííîñòè ê ñàìîàíàëèçó - òåëî, â êîòîðîì îíà íàõîäèëàñü, èëè ïîãîäà, êîòîðóþ îíà íàáëþäàëà. Áûëî ñóááîòíåå óòðî, áûëà ñåðåäèíà îêòÿáðÿ, è îíè áûëè â Øîòëàíäèè. Îòñþäà ëîãè÷åñêè ñëåäîâàëî, ÷òî ëèë äîæäü. Íå ìåëêèé îñåííèé äîæäèê, à ñòîÿùèé ñòåíîé ëèâåíü, êîòîðûé êàñêàäàìè ïàäàë ñ îêîí, çàëèâàÿ âîäîñòî÷íûå òðóáû è ñîòðÿñàÿ ãîðãóëüè. Íà âûìîùåííûõ äîðîæêàõ çàìêà ñîáðàëèñü ëóæè, ïðîïèòûâàÿ âîäîé îáóâü è ìàíòèè íåîñòîðîæíûõ ïðîõîæèõ, à îñòàëüíàÿ ÷àñòü òåððèòîðèè áûëà ïîëíîñòüþ çàëèòà âîäîé. Õóæå âñåãî, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿøíèé êâèääè÷íûé ìàò÷ ìåæäó Ãðèôôèíäîðîì è Ñëèçåðèíîì áûë îòìåíåí. Ìàäàì Õó÷ íåîõîòíî îáúÿâèëà îá ýòîì, êîãäà ñòàëî î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî èãðîêè ñ òðóäîì ñìîãóò ðàçãëÿäåòü ÷åðåç ïîòîêè äîæäÿ Êâàôôë, íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î Ñíèò÷å. 

Ãåðìèîíå íå íóæåí áûë Ñíåéï, ÷òîáû îáúÿñíèòü åé, ÷òî èç ýòîãî ñëåäóåò. Ýòî áóäåò íå ïðîñòî íåñêîëüêî ìÿòåæíûõ äóø, ðåøèâøèõ áîðîòüñÿ ñ ëèâíåì, ïðåãðàæäàþùèì èì äîðîãó â Õîãñìèä. Íåò, çàìîê áóäåò çàïîëíåí ñêó÷àþùèìè âçàïåðòè ïîäðîñòêàìè, êîòîðûå íå ñìîãëè äàòü ðàçóìíûé âûõîä ñâîåìó òðàäèöèîííîìó ñîïåðíè÷åñòâó ìåæäó äîìàìè. Êîìïåíñàöèè ýòîìó îíè áóäóò èñêàòü â êîðèäîðàõ, â ÿðîñòíûõ âçãëÿäàõ, íàñìåøêàõ è íàëîæåííûõ òàéêîì ïðîêëÿòèÿõ. 

_Äàæå äóìàòü íå ïîëó÷èòüñÿ î äîìàøíåé ðàáîòå èëè èññëåäîâàíèÿõ ïî ïîèñêó Ëåêàðñòâà. _

Íà ïîñëåäíåé íåäåëå îíà äîñòàòî÷íî âíèìàòåëüíî íàáëþäàëà çà Ñíåéïîì, íî òåïåðü, êàæåòñÿ, îí óæå âåðíóëñÿ ê íîðìàëüíîìó ñîñòîÿíèþ ïîñëå åãî ïåðâîãî ñòîëêíîâåíèÿ ñ îäíîé èç óíèêàëüíûõ îñîáåííîñòåé æåíñêîé ôèçèîëîãèè. Äàæå íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî îíà çíàëà ðåàêöèþ ñîáñòâåííûõ ãîðìîíîâ, áûëî î÷åíü ñòðàííî âèäåòü åãî òàêèì íåõàðàêòåðíî àïàòè÷íûì è ïîêëàäèñòûì. Ïîíÿâ, â ÷åì ïðîáëåìà, Ãåðìèîíà îæèäàëà õîëîäíîé ÿðîñòè è åäêèõ çàìå÷àíèé, à íå ïðîñòî ñèìâîëè÷åñêîãî ñîïðîòèâëåíèÿ. Êîãäà îí ñìèðåííî ïîñëåäîâàë åå ñîâåòó ïðèíÿòü ãîðÿ÷óþ âàííó è ëîæèòüñÿ ñïàòü, îíà çàáåñïîêîèëàñü áîëüøå, ÷åì õîòåëà áû ïðèçíàòü. Îíà äàæå èñïûòàëà ÷òî-òî âðîäå îáëåã÷åíèÿ â ïîíåäåëüíèê, êîãäà îí ÷óòü íå îòêóñèë åé ãîëîâó çà íåîáäóìàííî äîáðîæåëàòåëüíîå çàìå÷àíèå îá îäíîì èç ÷åòâåðîêëàññíèêîâ õàôôëïàôôöåâ, êîòîðûé óñïåøíî ñðàæàëñÿ ñ ó÷åáíîé ïðîãðàììîé. 

Åìó áóäåò òîëüêî ïîëåçíî îùóòèòü íà ñîáñòâåííîì îïûòå, ÷åðåç ÷òî ïðîõîäÿò æåíùèíû, ïîäóìàëà îíà ñ îïðåäåëåííûì óäîâëåòâîðåíèåì. Äëÿ íåãî áóäåò ïîäõîäÿùåé ðàñïëàòîé çàáîòëèâîå ñî÷óâñòâèå Ãàððè, êàê áóäòî ýòî áûëî êàêîå-òî õðîíè÷åñêîå çàáîëåâàíèå, èëè áëàæåííîå íåïîíèìàíèå Ðîíà. Îíà ôûðêíóëà, ïðåäñòàâèâ ñåáå ëèöî Ñíåéïà â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà îí ïîíÿë, â ÷åì íà ñàìîì äåëå çàêëþ÷àåòñÿ ìàããëîâñêàÿ àëüòåðíàòèâà çåëèé. Ðàçãîâîðîâ ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó áîëüøå íå áûëî, èç ÷åãî Ãåðìèîíà ñäåëàëà âûâîä, ÷òî îí íàøåë Òàìïàêñ è ðàçîáðàëñÿ, êàê èì ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ. 

Äóìàÿ îá ýòîì, îíà ìàøèíàëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà ðóêè - _åãî_ ðóêè. Áîëüøèå, ñèëüíûå, óìåëûå ðóêè. Ïîñëåäíèõ äâóõ íåäåëü, êîòîðûå îíà ïîëüçîâàëàñü ýòèìè ðóêàìè, áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû óçíàòü, íàñêîëüêî èñêóñíû îíè áûëè, êîãäà äåëî êàñàëîñü òîíêèõ àñïåêòîâ çåëüåäåëèÿ. Êàê ÷óâñòâèòåëüíû ê ñòðóêòóðå ïðåïàðàòîâ è äîçèðîâàíèþ æèäêîñòåé. Åé õîòåëîñü áû çíàòü, ìîãëè ëè îíè òàêæå.... 

Íåò. 

Íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî îíà çíàòü íå õî÷åò. 

Âìåñòî ýòîãî îíà õîòåëà áû çíàòü, ïîïûòàþòñÿ ëè Ãàððè è Ðîí âûáðàòüñÿ â Õîãñìåä ÷åðåç õîä, êîòîðûé íà÷èíàåòñÿ ïîä ñòàòóåé Îäíîãëàçîé êîëäóíüè. Ó íåå áûëè î÷åíü ïðîòèâîðå÷èâûå ÷óâñòâà ïî ïîâîäó ýòîé èäåè. Ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû, íåìèíóåìûì ïîñëåäñòâèåì ýòîãî ïîñòóïêà áûëî ïðèîáðåòåíèå Ñíåéïîì Ñåêðåòíîé Èíôîðìàöèè - à èìåííî, òî÷íîãî ðàñïîëîæåíèÿ è äåòàëåé äîñòóïà â ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî ïîëåçíûé ñêðûòûé ïðîõîä. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, ýòî çàñòàâèëî áû ðåáÿò íà âåñü äåíü èñ÷åçíóòü èç çàìêà, à ñëåäîâàòåëüíî, óéòè îò íåèçáåæíûõ íåïðèÿòíîñòåé ñâÿçàííûõ ñî ñëèçåðèíöàìè. Îíà çíàëà äâóõ ñâîèõ ëó÷øèõ äðóçåé ñëèøêîì õîðîøî, ÷òî áû îæèäàòü îò íèõ ÷åãî-íèáóäü äðóãîãî. 

×àñû ïðîáèëè îäèííàäöàòü, è îíà âçäîõíóëà. Ãäå ìîã áûòü Ñíåéï â òàêîé äåíü? Åñëè, êîíå÷íî, áûòü óâåðåííîé, ÷òî îí îñòàëñÿ â ñòîðîíå îò íåêîòîðûõ ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ, çàòåâàþùèõ î÷åðåäíîå áåçîáðàçèå. Âñå, ÷åãî åé äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîòåëîñü, ýòî ñâåðíóòüñÿ â êðåñëå îêîëî îãíÿ è ïî÷èòàòü. Áðîñèâ õìóðûé âçãëÿä íà ñâîå ðàñïëûâ÷àòîå îòðàæåíèå â îêíå, Ãåðìèîíà ïëîòíåå çàâåðíóëàñü â ïëàù. Ïîðà ñ ýòèì ðàçîáðàòüñÿ. Íàäî òîëüêî îáõîäèòü ñòîðîíîé êîðèäîð, â êîòîðîì íà÷èíàåòñÿ õîä, è íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî Ãàððè è Ðîí äîãàäàþòñÿ óáðàòüñÿ. 

Åé ïî÷òè óæå óäàëîñü èçáåæàòü íåïðèÿòíîñòåé. 

Ïîñëå ïàðû ÷àñîâ áëóæäàíèÿ ïî êîðèäîðàì, ñëåæêè è îñòîðîæíîãî ïðåñëåäîâàíèÿ ïîñëåäîâàë îáåä. Íå óäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî îí ñòîëüêî åñò, íè ñ òîãî íè ñ ñåãî ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà, âãðûçàÿñü â êóñîê öûïëåíêà. Îíà, äîëæíî áûòü, ïðîøëà îêîëî òðåõ ìèëü. Îíà è íå çíàëà, ÷òî ýòî òàêàÿ õîðîøàÿ òðåíèðîâêà. Íàñòóïèëà âòîðàÿ ïîëîâèíà äíÿ, â êîòîðîé áûëî åùå áîëüøå áëóæäàíèé è îäåðãèâàíèÿ ãîðëàñòûõ äåòåé. Îíà äîðîãî áû çàïëàòèëà çà òî, ÷òîáû çàíÿòüñÿ ÷åì-íèáóäü äðóãèì, è ýòîò ôàêò ïðèâåë åå â äîâîëüíî ðàçäðàæåííîå ðàñïîëîæåíèå äóõà. Ýòî, â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü, ïîìîãëî åé ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ ìåíåå âèíîâàòîé çà âû÷èòàíèå î÷êîâ ó êîëëåäæåé. 

Íî òîëüêî îíà íà÷àëà íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî äåíü òàê è îñòàíåòñÿ íå áîãàò ñîáûòèÿìè, êàê èç îäíîãî èç ìàëîëþäíûõ êîðèäîðîâ ðàçäàëñÿ íàðàñòàþùèé øóì ãîëîñîâ. _Çíàêîìûõ_ ãîëîñîâ. Áîðìî÷à ñåáå ïîä íîñ ïðîêëÿòèÿ, îíà â îáõîä ïîøëà íà øóì, è âñêîðå ïîäîøëà ê åãî èñòî÷íèêó äîñòàòî÷íî áëèçêî, ÷òîáû ðàññëûøàòü Øîòëàíäñêèé àêöåíò. 

- _Äîâîëüíî!_ Òåïåðü ñêàæèòå, ÷òî èìåííî çäåñü ïðîèçîøëî? Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé? Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð? 

Ó Ãåðìèîíû îáîðâàëîñü ñåðäöå. Ãàððè, _è_ Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, _è_ ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. Îíà íå çíàëà, ñ êåì èç íèõ òðîèõ åé ìåíüøå âñåãî õîòåëîñü áû èìåòü äåëî. Íå îñòàíàâëèâàÿñü äëÿ àíàëèçà, îíà îáåðíóëà âîêðóã ñåáÿ îáðàç Ñíåéïà, êàê ïëàù-íåâèäèìêó. 

- Ïðåêðàñíûé âîïðîñ. È îäèí èç òåõ, íà êîòîðûå ÿ òîæå õî÷ó óñëûøàòü îòâåò,- âêðàä÷èâî âñòóïèëà îíà â îáùèé ðàçãîâîð, õîòÿ âñå è òàê áûëî ñîâåðøåííî î÷åâèäíî. Áëåäíîå ëèöî Äðàêî ïîêðûâàëè íàðûâû, à Ãàððè ïûòàëñÿ ñîõðàíÿòü ÷óâñòâî ñîáñòâåííîãî äîñòîèíñòâà äàæå ñ íîãàìè, ñêðåïëåííûìè âìåñòå Êàíäàëüíûì ïðîêëÿòèåì. 

Ïðè åå ïîÿâëåíèè Ãàððè ïðèøåë â óæàñ, íà ëèöå ó Äðàêî ïîÿâèëîñü ñàìîäîâîëüíîå âûðàæåíèå, à ãóáû ÌàêÃîíàãàëë âûòÿíóëèñü â òîíêóþ ëèíèþ. 

- Äîáðûé äåíü, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï. Êàê óäà÷íî, ÷òî âû òîæå çäåñü ïðîõîäèëè. 

- Âíå ñîìíåíèÿ, - ñîãëàñèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, ñ íåêîòîðîé íàñìåøêîé â ãîëîñå. 

Ïîòîì îíà áûñòðî îãëÿäåëàñü. Çàêàäû÷íûå äðóçüÿ Ìàëôîÿ ïðèòàèëèñü â ñòîðîíå, ïàëî÷åê ó íèõ íå áûëî. Ðîí ìàÿ÷èë íà çàäíåì ïëàíå, ïðÿìî çà ñïèíîé Ãàððè. Ñíåéïà âèäíî íå áûëî. 

- À ãäå æå áåñöåííàÿ ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð? - ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü îíà. - Îíà íå ïîÿâèòñÿ äëÿ ïîëíîãî êîìïëåêòà? 

- Îíà â áèáëèîòåêå, ðàáîòàåò íàä _âàøèì_ äîïîëíèòåëüíûì ïðîåêòîì, - íåìíîãî ïðåçðèòåëüíî çàÿâèë Ãàððè. 

Àãà, - äîáàâèë Ðîí, - îòêóäà ó íåå _âðåìÿ_ âïóòûâàòüñÿ â íåïðèÿòíîñòè? 

Ãåðìèîíà íå çíàëà, òî ëè åé ðàäîâàòüñÿ òîìó, ÷òî íå ïðèäåòñÿ èìåòü äåëî åùå è ñî Ñíåéïîì, òî ëè çëèòüñÿ íà òî, ÷òî îí íå ïðèëîæèë áîëüøå óñèëèé, ÷òîáû óäåðæàòü ïîä êîíòðîëåì Ãàððè è Ðîíà. Óæå íå â ïåðâûé ðàç îíà ïîæåëàëà, ÷òîáû ìàëü÷èêè äåðæàëè ñâîè ðòû çàêðûòûìè, êîãäà äåëî êàñàåòñÿ íåêîòîðûõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâ. Îíà óæå ñîáèðàëàñü îòâåòèòü Ãàððè, íî ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ñäåëàëà ýòî ïåðâîé. 

- Äîñòàòî÷íî, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð. - Îíà âçìàõíóëà ïàëî÷êîé è ïðîáîðìîòàëà ïîä íîñ _Finite Incantatem_. Íîãè Ãàððè ñíîâà íà÷àëè äâèãàòüñÿ íåçàâèñèìî äðóã îò äðóãà. Äðàêî ñåðäèòî ñâåðêàë ãëàçàìè ìåæäó ïðîðûâàþùèõñÿ ïðûùåé. 

- Äðàêè â êîðèäîðàõ _áåçîãîâîðî÷íî_ çàïðåùåíû, - ëåäÿíûì ãîëîñîì ïðîäîëæèëà îíà. - ß íå äóìàëà, ÷òî ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ íàïîìèíàòü îá ýòîì _ñòàðîñòàì_. 

Îòâåòîì áûëî ìîë÷àíèå, Ãåðìèîíà ñòàðàëàñü ñîîáðàçèòü, íóæíî ëè åé ÷òî-íèáóäü äîáàâèòü. Ïðèñòàëüíî îãëÿäåâ íåáîëüøóþ ãðóïïó äðóçåé è âðàãîâ, îíà ïðèøëà ê ìíåíèþ, ÷òî âçãëÿäà âïîëíå äîñòàòî÷íî. Íåñòðîéíûé õîð ãîëîñîâ çàíûë: "Íåò, Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë". Îíà ñèëüíî íàïîìèíàëà ïàñòóøüþ ñîáàêó, êîòîðàÿ äîëæíà óäåðæèâàòü îâåö â îòêðûòîì çàãîíå îäíèì ëèøü ôàêòîì ñâîåãî ïðèñóòñòâèÿ. Êñòàòè, Ñíåéï ÿâíî äåéñòâîâàë ïî ïî÷òè òàêîìó æå ïðèíöèïó. 

- Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, - îáðàòèëàñü ê íåé ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, - òàê êàê ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð â ìîåì êîëëåäæå, ÿ ñàìà ðàçáåðóñü ñ åãî ïîâåäåíèåì, è íàäåþñü, ÷òî âû ðàçáåðåòåñü ñ ìèñòåðîì Ìàëôîåì. 

×òî-òî ñòàëüíîå â åå ãîëîñå ïîäñêàçûâàëî, ÷òî îíà íå îæèäàåò îò äåêàíà Ñëèçåðèíà íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî. Ãðèôôèíäîðñêàÿ ÷àñòü Ãåðìèîíû áûëà òóò æå îñêîðáëåíà ïîäîçðåíèåì, ÷òî Äðàêî íå áóäåò êàê ñëåäóåò íàêàçàí. Íî áûëà î÷åíü ìàëåíüêàÿ, êðîøå÷íàÿ åå ÷àñòü, êîòîðàÿ ðàçäðàæåííî íàïîìèíàëà, ÷òî îíà óêëîíÿåòñÿ îò âûïîëíåíèÿ îáÿçàííîñòåé äåêàíà êîëëåäæà. 

_Äåêàí êîëëåäæà?_ Åå óäàðèëà ìûñëü, ÷òî åé ïîðà íà÷èíàòü äåéñòâîâàòü êàê äåêàí Ñëèçåðèíà. _Î, Áîãè!_

- ß ìîãó âàñ çàâåðèòü, ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé áóäåò íàêàçàí, åñëè òîëüêî âû ïîñòóïèòå òàêæå ñ ìèñòåðîì Ïîòòåðîì. 

Ðàçäðàæåíèå äîáàâèëî â åå ãîëîñ áîëüøå ðåçêîñòè, ÷åì îíà ïëàíèðîâàëà, è ëèöî ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïîìðà÷íåëî. Îíà êîðîòêî êèâíóëà, è óäàëèëàñü, æåñòîì ïðèãëàñèâ Ãàððè è Ðîíà ñëåäîâàòü çà ñîáîé. Ãåðìèîíà îñòàëàñü ëèöîì ê ëèöó ñ òðåìÿ âåñüìà ñàìîäîâîëüíûìè ñëèçåðèíöàìè, ïðè÷åì ëèöî îäíîãî èç íèõ íàïîìèíàëî ïèööó. Õîòåëîñü áû çíàòü, êàê Ñíåéï âåäåò ñåáÿ ñî ñâîèì êîëëåäæåì áåç ñâèäåòåëåé. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, îíà î÷åíü ñîìíåâàëàñü, ÷òî ýòî áûëî îòå÷åñêîå ïîâåäåíèå. Ìàëü÷èøêè âíèìàòåëüíî ñìîòðåëè íà íåå, ÿâíî îæèäàÿ, ÷òî îíà ÷òî-òî ñêàæåò. 

- Òàê, - æåñòêî íà÷àëà îíà, - ÷òî óñòàâèëèñü. Ìèñòåð Êðàáá, ìèñòåð Ãîéë, áóäüòå äîáðû îòâåñòè ìèñòåðà Ìàëôîÿ ê ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, ÷òîáû îíà óáðàëà ýòè ïðîèçðàñòàíèÿ ñ åãî ëèöà. Ïîñëå ÷åãî, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, âû ÿâèòåñü â ìîé êàáèíåò. _Ñðàçó_ ïîñëå ýòîãî, - äîáàâèëà îíà äëÿ óëó÷øåíèÿ ýôôåêòà. 

- Äà, ïðîôåññîð, - âìåñòå îòâåòèëè ìàëü÷èêè, è òóò æå èñ÷åçëè. 

Ýòî äàâàëî åé, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òðè ÷åòâåðòè ÷àñà, äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû âåðíóòüñÿ â êàáèíåò è ðåøèòü, êàêîå íàêàçàíèå ñîîòâåòñòâîâàëî ñëó÷àþ. Â êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò áûë ñîáëàçí ïîéòè â áèáëèîòåêó, íàéòè Ñíåéïà è ïîñîâåòîâàòüñÿ ñ íèì, íî îíà ðåøèëà, ÷òî ýòî áûëî îïàñíî. Ñëèøêîì ìíîãèå ìîãëè óâèäåòü èëè óñëûøàòü åå. Îäèí âîïðîñ íå â òîì ìåñòå, è îáà îíè â áåäå. Íåò, îíà äîëæíà ðàçîáðàòüñÿ ñ ýòèì ñàìà. 

Âåðíóâøèñü â êàáèíåò, ïðîõàæèâàÿñü ïî íåìó è ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ õîëîäíûé êàìèí, îíà ïåðåáèðàëà ðàçíûå âàðèàíòû. Îíà ïðåäïî÷ëà áû ñîâñåì óêëîíèòüñÿ îò ðåøåíèÿ ýòîãî âîïðîñà è ïðîñòî îòïðàâèòü Äðàêî ê äèðåêòîðó. Íî ê íåñ÷àñòüþ, ðåøåíèå ïðîôåññîðà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ðàçîáðàòüñÿ ñî ñëó÷èâøèìñÿ íà óðîâíå äåêàíîâ êîëëåäæåé - íå ñïðàøèâàÿ íà ýòî åå ñîãëàñèÿ - íå ïîçâîëÿëî òàê ïîñòóïèòü. Èçî âñåõ ñëèçåðèíöåâ, Äðàêî Ìàëôîé áûë ïîñëåäíèì, ñ êåì îíà õîòåëà áû ðàçáèðàòüñÿ ïî ïîäîáíîìó ïîâîäó. Íå òî, ÷òî áû ó íåå áûëè êàêèå-íèáóäü êîëåáàíèÿ, íàñ÷åò íàêàçàíèÿ êàê òàêîâîãî. Êîíå÷íî, íåò. Îáðàòèâøèñü ê ñâîèì ñîáñòâåííûì æåëàíèÿì, îíà ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì îòïðàâèëà áû åãî ãóëÿòü áîñèêîì ïî áèòîìó êèðïè÷ó. Ïðîáëåìà áûëà ïðîñòà. Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé - Óïèâàþùèéñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. Äðàêî Ìàëôîé ïîëüçóåòñÿ ïîêðîâèòåëüñòâîì Ñíåéïà. Äðàêî íå òîëüêî áóäåò îäíèì èç ïåðâûõ, çàìåòèâøèõ ÷òî-òî íåïðàâèëüíîå, íî è ïåðâûì, êòî äîëîæèò îá ýòîì ïàïî÷êå, À ÷åðåç íåãî è Âîëäåìîðòó. ×òî îçíà÷àåò, ÷òî Äðàêî Ìàëôîé ïðåäñòàâëÿåò ñîáîé ñåðüåçíóþ óãðîçó èõ áåçîïàñíîñòè. Îíà ñíîâà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî íàäî êàêèì-íèáóäü ñïîñîáîì ïîëó÷èòü ñîâåò Ñíåéïà. Âåäü ñ êàêîé ñòîðîíû íå ïîñìîòðè, îíà ñòóïàåò ïî óçêîé äîðîæêå 

Îíà ïîòåðëà ïåðåíîñèöó, ðàçìûøëÿÿ. Ýòî äîëæíî áûòü âçûñêàíèå è ïîòåðÿ î÷êîâ. Âòîðîå ïðîáëåìîé íå áûëî; Ãàððè è Ðîí òåðÿëè ïðè ó÷àñòèè Ñíåéïà äîñòàòî÷íîå êîëè÷åñòâî î÷êîâ, ÷òîáû îíà èìåëà ïðåäñòàâëåíèå î âåðõíåì ïðåäåëå ýòîé ìåðû íàêàçàíèÿ, îñòàâàëîñü òîëüêî ñîîòâåòñòâóþùèì îáðàçîì óìåíüøèòü ìàñøòàá. Íî ÷òî äåëàòü ñ âçûñêàíèåì? Áûëî ñîâåðøåííî î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî Ñíåéï íå ñòàë áû ïîñûëàòü Äðàêî îòðàáàòûâàòü âçûñêàíèå ñ Õàãðèäîì. Òîãäà Ôèë÷? Âîçìîæíî. ×òî òàì Ñíåéï ãîâîðèë î ïîääåðæêå...? Ãåðìèîíà íà÷àëà êðóòèòü â ãîëîâå ýòó ìûñëü, è, íàêîíåö, ïðèøëà ê ðåøåíèþ, êîòîðîå åå âïîëíå óñòðîèëî. Êàê ðàç êîãäà îíà íà÷àëà æäàòü âîçâðàùåíèÿ Äðàêî èç ãîñïèòàëÿ, èç êàìèíà ðàçäàëñÿ õëîïîê, è íà ïîë óïàëà çàïèñêà. Îíà ïîäíÿëà è ðàçâåðíóëà åå. 

_Ñåâåðóñ, _

Áóäó ïðèçíàòåëüíà, åñëè òû áóäåøü ñòîëü ëþáåçåí, ÷òîáû âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñî ìíîé â ìîåì êàáèíåòå äëÿ îáñóæäåíèÿ ñåãîäíÿøíåãî èíöèäåíòà. ×åòûðå ÷àñà - óäîáíîå äëÿ ìåíÿ âðåìÿ. 

Ìèíåðâà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. 

Îíà ÷óòü ãðîìêî íå çàñòîíàëà. Ìåíüøå âñåãî åé õîòåëîñü âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñî ñâîèì äåêàíîì. Îíà õîòåëà áû çíàòü, ÷òî õî÷åò îáñóäèòü ÌàêÃîíàãàëë - Ãàððè è Äðàêî èëè èõ ñîáñòâåííûé âåñüìà ÿçâèòåëüíûé îáìåí ðåïëèêàìè. Íå óñïåëà îíà íà÷àòü îáäóìûâàòü áóäóùèå ïðîáëåìû, êàê ñòóê â äâåðü âåðíóë åå ê ïåðâîî÷åðåäíîìó âîïðîñó. Îíà ñâåðíóëà çàïèñêó è ïîïûòàëàñü çàäâèíóòü ìûñëè î íåé êóäà-íèáóäü ïîãëóáæå. Åé ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ãëóáèíû åå ìîçãà ñòàíîâÿòñÿ ñëèøêîì òåñíûìè. 

- Âîéäèòå, - ïðèãëàñèëà îíà. 

Äðàêî Ìàëôîé âîøåë _áåç_ âåðíûõ òåëîõðàíèòåëåé. È _áåç _óêðàøåíèé íà ëèöå. 

_×òî æå, íà÷íåì._

- À, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, âõîäèòå. Âèæó, âàø âèçèò ê Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè óâåí÷àëñÿ óñïåõîì. - Ëåãêàÿ íàñìåøêà, íåìíîãî ñàðêàçìà, äîáàâëåííûå â äîâîëüíî ïðèâåòëèâûé òîí. Íåìíîãî áîëåå îòêðûòàÿ âåðñèÿ åãî îáðàùåíèÿ ñ Ìàëôîåì â êëàññå. Ñëèçåðèíåö íà÷àë åäâà çàìåòíî óëûáàòüñÿ. Ýòî íå ïîêàçàëîñü Ãåðìèîíå ïðèâëåêàòåëüíûì. Îíà îòñòóïèëà íàçàä, ïîòîìó ÷òî çàõîòåëà, ÷òîáû ìåæäó íèìè áûë ñòîë, à íå òîëüêî ðàäè àâòîðèòåòà. 

- ×òî êàñàåòñÿ âàøåãî ñåãîäíÿøíåãî ïîâåäåíèÿ. 

- Äà, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï. ß õîòåë áû èçâèíèòüñÿ çà ýòî, - îò÷åòëèâî ñëûøíàÿ íåèñêðåííîñòü â ãîëîñå. 

Îíà ñãëîòíóëà. ×òî æå, ïàí èëè ïðîïàë. 

- Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, íå äóìàéòå, ïîæàëóéñòà, ÷òî ÿ íå ñî÷óâñòâóþ âàøåìó âïîëíå ïîíÿòíîìó æåëàíèþ ñòåðåòü ìèñòåðà Ïîòòåðà è ìèñòåðà Óèçëè ñ ëèöà Çåìëè. Òåì íå ìåíåå. - Îíà ñäåëàëà íàìåðåííóþ ïàóçó. - Ñöåïèòüñÿ â ãðóáîé äðàêå â êîðèäîðå, ýòî íå ñïîñîá çàðàáîòàòü ðåïóòàöèþ ñâîåìó êîëëåäæó. Ýòî äàåò â ðåçóëüòàòå òîëüêî ïîòåðþ î÷êîâ è ïðîãóëêó ÷åðåç âñþ øêîëó ñ ëèöîì, ïî êîòîðîìó òðóäíî ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî âû ïîáåäèòåëü. - Óëûáêà Äðàêî ñòàëà ìåíüøå çàìåòíà. Ãåðìèîíå íà÷àëî ýòî íðàâèòüñÿ. - ß íå ñîáèðàþñü ðàçðåøàòü íåïðîäóìàííîãî ïîâåäåíèÿ, êîòîðîå ïðèâëå÷åò ê âàì íåæåëàòåëüíîå âíèìàíèå, Êîòîðîå, â îòëè÷èå îò äðàêè äåéñòâóåò êîâàðíåå, íî íå ìåíåå ýôôåêòèâíî. ß ïîíÿòíî îáúÿñíèë? 

Äà, ïðîôåññîð, - óæå áîëåå âèíîâàòî ñêàçàë þíîøà. Îí íå áûë íè óäèâëåí, íè îáèæåí. Ñêîðåå, çàäóì÷èâ. Áîãè, îíà íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî íå ïðè÷èíèëà åìó âðåäà. 

- Òåïåðü, - ïðîäîëæèëà îíà, - âû äîëæíû ïîíèìàòü, ÷òî çà âàøè äåéñòâèÿ Ñëèçåðèí ïîòåðÿåò äâàäöàòü áàëëîâ, à âû îòðàáîòàåòå âçûñêàíèå.- Äðàêî êèâíóë. Îíà ïîäíÿëàñü. - ß íå íàìåðåí ñëåäèòü çà ýòèì ëè÷íî. Ïîéäåìòå ñî ìíîé. 

Îíà âûøëà èç-çà ñòîëà è, íå îãëÿäûâàÿñü, íàïðàâèëàñü ê äâåðè. Ñóäÿ ïî çâóêó øàãîâ, Äðàêî ïîñëåäîâàë çà íåé. Îíè ìîë÷à âûøëè èç êàáèíåòà è îòïðàâèëèñü âî âëàäåíèÿ Ôèë÷à. Íåïðèÿòíûé ñìîòðèòåëü îòêðûë äâåðü ñ ïåðâîãî æå ñòóêà. 

Êòî ýòî? - ïðîðû÷àë îí, íî òóò ñ îïîçäàíèåì çàìåòèë åå è Äðàêî. - Î, ýòî âû, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï è ìîëîäîé ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, - ïðîäîëæèë îí óæå ãîðàçäî áîëåå âåæëèâûì òîíîì. - ×åì ìîãó áûòü ïîëåçåí? 

Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ëåãêóþ òîøíîòó îòòîãî, ÷òî îíà äåëàëà. 

- Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé çàðàáîòàë âçûñêàíèå çà äðàêó â êîðèäîðå ñ ìàëü÷èøêîé Ïîòòåðîì, - ñêàçàëà îíà êàê ìîæíî áîëåå áåçðàçëè÷íî. 

- Î, äîðîãóøà ìîÿ, - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ôèë÷, ñ ñîâåðøåííî íåóáåäèòåëüíûì ñî÷óâñòâèåì. - Êàê ýòî óæàñíî. 

- Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, - ñäåðæàííî ïðîäîëæèëà îíà. - Îòðàáàòûâàòü ýòî âçûñêàíèå îí áóäåò ñ âàìè. ß íàäåþñü, ÷òî âû íàéäåòå êàêîå-íèáóäü ïîäõîäÿùåå äëÿ íåãî çàíÿòèå. - Îíà íåìíîãî ïîä÷åðêíóëà ñëîâî _ïîäõîäÿùåå_. 

Ãëàçà Ôèë÷à ïðîñâåòëåëè, à íà ëèöå îòðàçèëàñü íåçäîðîâàÿ àòìîñôåðà ñîó÷àñòèÿ. 

- Äà-äà, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, ÿ óâåðåí, ÷òî ñìîãó ïîäûñêàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü _ïîäõîäÿùåå_ äëÿ ïàðåíüêà. 

Îíà íå ñìîãëà çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ñêàçàòü åùå ÷òî-íèáóäü. Îíà ïðîñòî êèâíóëà è óøëà, îñòàâèâ Äðàêî, Ôèë÷à, è îùóùåíèå òîãî, ÷òî îíà â ÷åì-òî èñïà÷êàëàñü. Îñòàâàëàñü åùå ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. 

Ñïóñòÿ äåñÿòü ìèíóò ïîñëå ÷åòûðåõ Ãåðìèîíà ñòó÷àëàñü â äâåðü êàáèíåòà äåêàíà Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Ïîñëå äîëãîãî ðàçìûøëåíèÿ, îíà ïðèøëà ê âûâîäó, ÷òî Ñíåéïà âîçìóòèë áû êàòåãîðè÷íûé òîí çàïèñêè; íå íàñòîëüêî, ÷òîáû ïîëíîñòüþ åå èãíîðèðîâàòü, íî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû îïîçäàòü íàñòîëüêî, ÷òîáû ýòî áûëî çàìåòíî. Ìûñëü Ñíåéïà, ñíîâà ïðîêîììåíòèðîâàëà îíà ïðî ñåáÿ. 

Ñóäÿ ïî íåäîâîëüíîìó âèäó Ìèíåðâû ÌàêÃîíàãàëë è îòñóòñòâèþ êîììåíòàðèåâ, Ãåðìèîíà áûëà áëèçêà ê èñòèíå. Îíà ñåëà, íå äîæèäàÿñü ïðèãëàøåíèÿ, è îòâåòèëà åùå îäíèì ðàññåðæåííûì âçãëÿäîì è êàìåííûì ìîë÷àíèåì. Îíà íå áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî äåëàåò âñå ïðàâèëüíî; õîòÿ Ñíåéï è ãîâîðèë åé, ÷òî ìåæäó íèì è ÌàêÃîíàãàëë íå îñîáåííî äðóæåñêèå îòíîøåíèÿ. 

Îíà ïîçàáàâëÿëàñü èäååé ñêàçàòü ïðîñòî "Íó è?", íî îñòàíîâèëàñü íà áîëåå ìèðíîì: 

- Òû õîòåëà ÷òî-òî ñî ìíîé îáñóäèòü? 

- Äà, íåñîìíåííî, - îòâåòèëà Ìèíåðâà. Ïîòîì âçÿëà ñî ñòîëà êðóæêó è ñäåëàëà ìàëåíüêèé ãëîòîê. ×òî áû íè áûëî â ýòîé êðóæêå, áûëî ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî îíà íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ ïðåäëàãàòü ýòîãî Ñíåéïó. - Ñèòóàöèþ ñ Ìàëôîåì è ìîëîäûì Ãàððè Ïîòòåðîì. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè, ïûòàÿñü èçîáðàçèòü ïîëíîå áåçðàçëè÷èå. 

- ß ãîâîðèë ñ íèì îá... ýòîì ýïèçîäå. Äâàäöàòü áàëëîâ áóäåò ñíÿòî ñî Ñëèçåðèíà è îí îòðàáîòàåò âçûñêàíèå ñ Àðãóñîì Ôèë÷åì. Åñëè òû ñäåëàåøü ÷òî-òî ïîäîáíîå â îòíîøåíèè Ïîòòåðà, ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ñìîãó ñ÷èòàòü ýòî äåëî çàêðûòûì. 

ÌàêÃîíàãàëë âçäîõíóëà. 

- Äî ñëåäóþùåãî ðàçà. È âçûñêàíèå ñ Ôèë÷åì ñ òðóäîì ìîæíî ïîñ÷èòàòü òÿæåëûì íàêàçàíèåì äëÿ Ìàëôîÿ.- Ñóäÿ ïî òîíó åå ãîëîñà, äåêàí Ãðèôôèíäîðà íå çàáûëà âûñêàçûâàíèé ïî ïîâîäó ýïèçîäà ñ Ìèññ Íîððèñ. - Ýòî íåîáõîäèìî îñòàíîâèòü, Ñåâåðóñ. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà ê ïîòîëêó è íà÷àëà ðàññåÿííî ðàçãëÿäûâàòü íàðèñîâàííûõ íà íåì õåðóâèìîâ. Â äóøå îíà ïîïðîñèëà îäíîãî èç íèõ - ëþáîãî - íèñïîñëàòü åé âäîõíîâåíèå. 

- Âçûñêàíèå ñ Ôèë÷åì, Ìèíåðâà? - îòâåòèëà îíà ñîâåðøåííî íåâèííûì ãîëîñîì. - Òû, âíå ñîìíåíèÿ, íå ïðåäëàãàåøü ëèøèòü Õîãâàðö ýòîé ñòîëü ÷àñòî óïîòðåáëÿåìîé ìåðû ïîâûøåíèÿ äèñöèïëèíû ó ñòóäåíòîâ? 

Æåíùèíà âûãëÿäåëà äàæå áîëåå ðàçäðàæåííî, ÷åì ýòî áûëî âîçìîæíî. 

- ß áû ïîïðîñèëà òåáÿ íå îòíîñèòüñÿ ê ýòèì âåùàì íåñåðüåçíî, - âîçðàçèëà îíà.- ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî òû âåðèøü â âûæèâàíèå íàèáîëåå ïðèñïîñîáëåííûõ, â òî, ÷òî âîäà ñàìà íàéäåò ñåáå äîðîãó, è â äðóãèå ïîäîáíûå òåîðèè. Òåì íå ìåíåå, _ÿ_ íå èìåþ æåëàíèÿ âèäåòü ñòóäåíòîâ ïîêàëå÷åííûìè èëè óáèòûìè âî èìÿ óñòàíîâëåíèÿ íåîôèöèàëüíîé èåðàðõèè. 

Äàæå Ãåðìèîíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ÌàêÃîíàãàëë âïàäàåò â êðàéíîñòè, è îíà òàê è ñêàçàëà. 

- Òàê ëè? - îòâåòèëà ó÷èòåëüíèöà âîïðîñîì íà âîïðîñ. - Òû íå õóæå ìåíÿ çíàåøü, êòî îòåö Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ. Òû óâåðåí, ÷òî åìó íå ïîòâîðñòâóþò äîìà? 

Òîí ÌàêÃîíàãàëë áûë ñåðüåçíûì, è Ãåðìèîíà íå ñðàçó ñìîãëà ðåøèòü, êàêèì äîëæåí áûòü îòâåò Ñíåéïà. 

- ×òî êîíêðåòíî òû ïðåäëàãàåøü, Ìèíåðâà? - îñòîðîæíî ñêàçàëà îíà. - Ýòî íå áûëî ìîåé èäååé - îáúåäèíÿòü Ñëèçåðèí ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðîì íà âñåõ êîìáèíèðîâàííûõ óðîêàõ. - Îíà èñêðåííå íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî òàê è áûëî. Èäåÿ íå _êàçàëàñü_ åé ïîõîæåé íà ïðèíàäëåæàâøóþ Ñíåéïó. 

Ê åå óäèâëåíèþ, ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïå÷àëüíî âçäîõíóëà. 

- È íå ìîÿ. ß âñåãäà ïîäîçðåâàëà, ÷òî èäåÿ Àëüáóñà î òîì, ÷òî ìàëü÷èêè íàó÷àòüñÿ áûòü äðóçüÿìè, áûëà âîñõèòèòåëüíà â òåîðèè, íî îáðå÷åíà íà íåóäà÷ó íà ïðàêòèêå. 

_Áåçóñëîâíî._

Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïîòåðÿëà ïî÷âó ïîä íîãàìè. Åäèíñòâåííàÿ ìûñëü, êîòîðàÿ âîçíèêëà â åå ãîëîâå, áûëà âûçâàòü ðîäèòåëåé äëÿ ðàçãîâîðà. Íî Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé íåñîìíåííî áóäåò âî âñåì ïîääåðæèâàòü Äðàêî. Òàê æå, êàê è Äóðñëåè, ñóäÿ ïî òîìó, ÷òî î íèõ ðàññêàçûâàë Ãàððè. 

-ß ïðèñìîòðþ çà Ìàëôîåì, - ïðåäëîæèëà îíà, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî ýòî çâó÷èò î÷åíü íåóáåäèòåëüíî. Íî ýòî, êàæåòñÿ, óäîâëåòâîðèëî ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. 

- Íó à ÿ ïðèñìîòðþ çà Ãàððè. Äóìàþ, ýòî ëó÷øåå, ÷òî ìû ìîæåì ñäåëàòü. - Îíà èñïûòóþùå ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ãåðìèîíó. - ß çíàþ, ÷òî òû íå ëþáèøü ìàëü÷èêà, Ñåâåðóñ, íî äàæå _òû_ äîëæåí âèäåòü íåîáõîäèìîñòü ñîõðàíèòü åãî æèçíü. 

Ãåðìèîíó îõâàòèëî ñòðàííîå æåëàíèå çàùèùàòü Ñíåéïà. Ê òîìó æå, îí ñòàðàëñÿ ñïàñòè æèçíü Ãàððè, îäèí ðàç, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå. 

- ß ïðåêðàñíî îñîçíàþ ýòó íåîáõîäèìîñòü, ñïàñèáî çà íàïîìèíàíèå, Ìèíåðâà, - îíà ñàìà óäèâèëàñü òîìó, êàê ÿäîâèòî ïðîçâó÷àë åå îòâåò. - Èç îäíîãî òîãî, ÷òî ÿ íå ãîòîâ öåëîâàòü çåìëþ, ïî êîòîðîé õîäèë Ïîòòåð, íå ñëåäóåò, ÷òî ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî æåëàþ åìó âðåäà. 

Ýìîöèîíàëüíîñòü îòâåòà íåìíîãî óäèâèëà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. Îé, ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Ýòî ïðîçâó÷àëî ñëèøêîì ñèëüíî. 

- Óñïîêîéñÿ, - ïðîâîð÷àëà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, - íå íóæíî òàê ðåàãèðîâàòü íà ìîè ñëîâà. Âñå, ÷åãî ÿ ïðîøó, ýòî ÷òîáû òû ïîîùðÿë áëàãîðàçóìíîå ïîâåäåíèå ñòóäåíòîâ òâîåãî êîëëåäæà, âîò è âñå. 

- Ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì, Ìèíåðâà, - ñ îòòåíêîì èðîíèè îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. Ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, ðàçâå îíà íå ñîâåòîâàëà Äðàêî áûòü áëàãîðàçóìíûì îêîëî ÷àñà òîìó íàçàä? Âñå ðàâíî äàæå îíà äîëæíà ïðèçíàâàòü, ÷òî íè Ãàððè íè Ðîí íå îòêàæóòñÿ îò ññîð.... - Äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà ÿ ìîãó ðàññ÷èòûâàòü, ÷òî òû ïîîùðÿåøü ñäåðæàííîñòü â òâîèõ ñòóäåíòàõ. 

Ìèíåðâà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ñíîâà ñåðäèòî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåå. 

- Åñòåñòâåííî ìîæåøü, - îòðûâèñòî ñêàçàëà îíà, ñîçäàâàÿ ïîëíîå âïå÷àòëåíèå, ÷òî â ýòîò ìîìåíò îíà òðåíèðóåòñÿ ïðîÿâëÿòü òó ñàìóþ ñäåðæàííîñòü, ïðè÷åì íå áåç óñèëèé. Ãåðìèîíà ðåøèëà, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ñàìîå âðåìÿ óäàëèòüñÿ, ïîêà îòíîøåíèÿ ìåæäó Ñëèçåðèíîì è Ãðèôôèíäîðîì íå èñïîðòèëèñü åùå áîëüøå. Îíà ñïîêîéíî ïîäíÿëàñü, òåïåðü óæå îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïðèâûêíóâ ê áîëåå äëèííûì íîãàì è áîëåå òÿæåëîìó âåñó. 

- Åñëè òû áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå èìååøü...? - Îíà ïîçâîëèëà âîïðîñó çàâèñíóòü. Îòâåòîì áûë äîâîëüíî ðåçêèé âçìàõ ðóêè â åå íàïðàâëåíèè. Ãåðìèîíà ðàñöåíèëà åãî, êàê ïðåäëîæåíèå óéòè. Íå äî êîíöà óâåðåííàÿ, êàê îòâåòèë áû íà ýòî Ñíåéï, îíà âûáðàëà ïðîñòîé êèâîê è ìîë÷à âûøëà. 

Òîëüêî íàñòîé÷èâûå òðåáîâàíèÿ åå æåëóäêà è óâåðåííîñòü, ÷òî åå îòñóòñòâèå ìîæåò òîëüêî ïðèâåñòè ê ñëåäóþùåìó ÿçâèòåëüíîìó îáìåíó ìíåíèÿìè, çàñòàâèëè åå ïîéòè íà îáåä. Îíà îòìåòèëà, ÷òî Ñíåéï ñòàðàòåëüíî íå ñìîòðèò íà ó÷èòåëüñêèé ñòîë. Äðàêî Ìàëôîé ñíîâà âûãëÿäåë ñàìîäîâîëüíûì. Ðîí áðîñàë óíè÷òîæàþùèå âçãëÿäû íà Äðàêî, è íà íåå, âñÿêèé ðàç, êîãäà äóìàë, ÷òî îíà ýòîãî íå çàìåòèò. Ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì ñáåæàâ íàçàä â ïîäçåìåëüÿ, îíà ïëþõíóëàñü â êðåñëî è ñòàëà æäàòü ïîÿâëåíèÿ Ñíåéïà. 

Ïóíêòóàëüíûé, êàê è îáû÷íî, îí ïîñòó÷àë, âîøåë, è êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ ñòîÿë, îöåíèâàþùå åå èçó÷àÿ. 

_Î Áîãè, òåïåðü-òî ÷òî?_

Îíà îòâåòèëà åìó òàêèì æå âçãëÿäîì, ñëèøêîì èçäåðãàííàÿ, ÷òîáû áåñïîêîèòüñÿ î âåæëèâîñòè. Ê åå èçóìëåíèþ, åãî ãóáû ñëîæèëèñü â ëåãêóþ óëûáêó. 

- ß ñëûøàë, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ äíåì ïðîèçîøåë _èíöèäåíò_ ìåæäó íàøèìè êîëëåäæàìè. 

- Îòêóäà...? - íà÷àëà áûëî îíà, íî ïîòîì òîëüêî âçäîõíóëà, - Íåâàæíî, ÿ äîãàäûâàþñü. 

Êîíå÷íî æå, ïåðåä íèì áûëî ïðîèãðàíî âñå ñîáûòèå, ïðè÷åì ñ êîììåíòàðèÿìè, â èñïîëíåíèè Ðàäèî Óèçëè. 

- Èìåííî, - ïîäòâåðäèë îí. - Òåïåðü ÿ ïîëíîñòüþ îñâåäîìëåí î êîðåííûõ íåñïðàâåäëèâîñòÿõ â âîïðîñàõ îïðåäåëåíèÿ íàêàçàíèé, ïðîöâåòàþùèõ â íàøåé øêîëå, îñîáåííî êàñàþùèõñÿ ïðèñòðàñòíîãî îòíîøåíèÿ ê êîíêðåòíûì êîëëåäæàì. Áîëåå ÷åì ëþáîïûòíî, _äåéñòâèòåëüíî ëè_ ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé îñòàëñÿ áåçíàêàçàííûì êàê, êàæåòñÿ, äóìàåò ìèñòåð Óèçëè? - Õîòÿ åãî ãîëîñ áûë íàñìåøëèâûì, îíà ðàçëè÷èëà â íåì ñëàáûé îòòåíîê îáåñïîêîåííîñòè. 

Ñäåðæàâ âñå âàðèàíòû ÿçâèòåëüíûõ îòâåòîâ, êîòîðûå ïðîñèëèñü íà ÿçûê, îíà ïðîñòî îáúÿñíèëà âñå îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà è ðàññêàçàëà, ÷òî îíà ñäåëàëà. Îí ìåäëåííî êèâíóë, êîãäà îíà îïèñàëà äèñöèïëèíàðíûå ìåðû è _íàêàçàíèå, _ êîòîðûå îíà íàëîæèëà. 

- Âû ó÷èòåñü, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, - ýòî áûëî âñå, ÷òî îí ñêàçàë, êîãäà îíà çàêîí÷èëà ðàññêàç. Íå òî, ÷òîáû ïîõâàëà, íî îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî íàïðÿæåíèå åãî îñòàâèëî. - Äàâàéòå ïðîäîëæèì? - äîáàâèë îí, ê åå îãðîìíîìó îáëåã÷åíèþ, ÿâíî ñ÷èòàÿ äåëî çàêðûòûì. 

Ïîëòîðà ÷àñà îíè ìîë÷à ðàáîòàëè â áåçëþäíîé êëàññíîé êîìíàòå. Ãåðìèîíà çàêîí÷èëà äåëàòü äîìàøíþþ ðàáîòó è îñòàâèëà åå íà êðàþ ñòîëà, ÷òîáû Ñíåéï çàáðàë åå ñ ñîáîé â êîìíàòó ïðåôåêòà. Ïîãëÿäåâ ÷åðåç êîìíàòó, îíà óâèäåëà, ÷òî Ñíåéï, ïî-âèäèìîìó, çàêîí÷èë ïðîâåðêó ðàáîò è òåïåðü äîáàâëÿë ÷òî-òî â êîòåëîê. Íåñîìíåííî, ýòî áûëî ÷àñòüþ èõ ñîâìåñòíîãî ïîèñêà ñïîñîáà âûïóòàòüñÿ èç ñîçäàâøåãîñÿ ïîëîæåíèÿ. Îíà âçÿëà òî, ÷òî áûëî åå ñîáñòâåííûì âêëàäîì â äåëî, è ïðîáåæàëà ãëàçàìè ïî àíàëèçó êîìáèíàöèé ñîäåðæèìîãî ïîëîê. Ñòàðàÿñü ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ, îíà ðàññåÿííî ïðîâåëà ðóêîé ïî âîëîñàì è, êàê îáû÷íî, îòäåðíóëà ðóêó îò îùóùåíèÿ æåñòêîñòè. ß ïîòåðÿëà ñâîè âîëîñû, ìàøèíàëüíî ïîäóìàëà îíà, âîçâðàùàÿñü ê ñâîåé ïîïûòêå ñäåëàòü íåâîçìîæíîå. 

- Íàïîìíèòå ìíå åùå ðàç, - ñêàçàëà îíà êóäà-òî â ñòîðîíó åùå ÷åðåç ïîë÷àñà, -ïî÷åìó ìû íå ìîæåì ïðîñòî ïðèíèìàòü øåñòü ìåñÿöåâ Ìíîãîñóùåå çåëüå. 

- Âû ìåíÿ èçóìëÿåòå, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, - ïîñëûøàëñÿ îòâåò. Îíà âçäðîãíóëà, ïî÷òè çàáûâ îá åãî ìîë÷àëèâîì ïðèñóòñòâèè. - È ýòî ÿ ñëûøó îò æåíùèíû, êîòîðàÿ ãîâîðèëà ìíå, ÷òî íå æåëàåò ïðèíèìàòü ìåíñòðóàëüíîå çåëüå èç-çà âîçìîæíîñòè ïîñëåäñòâèé â áóäóùåì. - Îí âñå åùå ýòîãî íå çàáûë. - Âû óâåðåíû, ÷òî õîòèòå â òå÷åíèå øåñòè ìåñÿöåâ êàæäûé ÷àñ ïðèíèìàòü çåëüå, ïðèòîì, ÷òî ìû íå çíàåì, êàêàÿ åãî âàðèàöèÿ ïðèâåëà ê òàêîìó ýôôåêòó. Åñëè, êîíå÷íî, ìîÿ æèçíü íàñòîëüêî çàáàâíà, ÷òî âû ãîòîâû ðèñêíóòü îñòàòüñÿ â òàêîì âèäå íàâñåãäà. 

- Íåò, - áåçðîïîòíî ñîãëàñèëàñü îíà, - ïîëàãàþ, íåò. 

Ýòî áûë äâóñìûñëåííûé îòâåò, íî îí íå ïîïðîñèë óòî÷íåíèé. Îíè ïðîäîëæèëè ðàáîòàòü. 

Ê êîíöó âå÷åðà Ãåðìèîíà íàìíîãî áîëüøå ïðîäâèíóëàñü â ïðîâåäåíèè ñâîåãî àíàëèçà, à Ñíåéï íåìíîãî áîëüøå óçíàë î ñàìîì çàãàäî÷íîì çåëüå. Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî ÿâíîãî ïðîãðåññà íå áûëî, îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ íàìíîãî áîëåå ñïîêîéíî, ÷åì ðàíüøå. Åå ìûñëè ïðåðâàë ðàçäðàæåííûé ãîëîñ. 

- Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð? Åñëè áû âû ñìîãëè íà íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä îòâëå÷üñÿ îò ìå÷òàíèé... 

Âîò â ýòîì è äåëî, ïîíÿëà îíà. Ýòî áûëî åäèíñòâåííîå ìåñòî è âðåìÿ, êîãäà îíà ìîãëà ïî-ïðåæíåìó áûòü _Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð_. Ïî-ïðåæíåìó ìîãëà áûòü ñîáîé. Åäêèå çàìå÷àíèÿ Ñíåéïà ïîêàçàëèñü âäðóã ïî÷òè óòåøèòåëüíûìè. Ýòî áûëà ñþððåàëèñòè÷åñêàÿ èäåÿ. È ïðèíèìàÿ âî âíèìàíèå òî, ÷òî îíà äîëæíà áûëà áûòü â åãî òåëå, ôîðìàëüíîñòü ìåæäó íèìè áûëà ïîïðîñòó íååñòåñòâåííà. 

Îíà óëûáíóëàñü. Êàæåòñÿ, ýòî îáîðâàëî åãî íàìåðåíèå ÷òî-òî åé ñêàçàòü. 

- Ïðîôåññîð. Ìíå ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî, òàê êàê âû òåïåðü âñå åùå ïîëüçóåòåñü âñåì, ÷åì ÿ îáëàäàþ, âû ìîæåòå íàçûâàòü ìåíÿ Ãåðìèîíà. 


	14. Éîãóðò è êîðà âèøíåâîãî äåðåâà

**_Ãëàâà 14 - Éîãóðò è êîðà âèøíåâîãî äåðåâà_ **

Áûë ïî÷òè êîíåö îêòÿáðÿ. Èç îêíà ñâîåé êîìíàòû Ñíåéï ìîã âèäåòü îêðóæàþùèå çàìîê ëåñà, êàê áóäòî çàòóøåâàííûå êðàñíûì ïî çåëåíîìó, è çàâàëåííûå ëèñòüÿìè ëóæàéêè, êîòîðûå óñòóïàëè ìåñòî Çàïðåòíîìó Ëåñó è Õàéëýíäó íà çàäíåì ïëàíå. Ïåðâûå âåñòíèêè ñíåãà óæå ëåæàëè áåëûìè øàïêàìè íà ãîðàõ, âèäíåâøèõñÿ äàëåêî íà ãîðèçîíòå. Ïîãîäà ñòàëà ïðîíçèòåëüíî õîëîäíîé, è òåïåðü îí ïîíÿë, êàêîé ñìûñë èìåë çàïàñ òåïëûõ êîëãîòîê è âíóøèòåëüíàÿ êîëëåêöèÿ ñâèòåðîâ, ñëîæåííàÿ ïîä îñòàëüíûìè âåùàìè â êîìîäå. 

Ãåðìèîíà. Îí ïðèó÷àë ñåáÿ íàçûâàòü åå ïî èìåíè; åå ïðîñüáà ÿâíî íå áûëà íåîáäóìàííîé. Òàê ïðèâûêíóòü ê èìåíè, à ïîòîì íèêîãäà åãî íå ñëûøàòü - ýòî ìîãëî âûáèâàòü èç êîëåè. Îí õîðîøî ýòî çíàë; êîãäà êòî-íèáóäü, êðîìå äèðåêòîðà, íàçûâàë åãî Ñåâåðóñ? Ñíåéï òðÿõíóë ãîëîâîé è çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ óéòè îò îêíà, ãäå îí ñèäåë, èçó÷àÿ ïåéçàæ. Çèìà íàâåâàëà íà íåãî ìåëàíõîëèþ, íî ïîãðóçèòüñÿ â íåå áûëî ðîñêîøüþ, êîòîðóþ â ýòîì ãîäó îí íå ìîã ñåáå ïîçâîëèòü. 

Â òèøèíå êîìíàòû ãðîìêî ðàçäàëñÿ ñòóê â äâåðü è Ñíåéï ïîâåðíóëñÿ, ðàçìûøëÿÿ, êòî ýòî ñîáðàëñÿ åãî äîíèìàòü. Ìàëü÷èêè îáû÷íî æäàëè, ïîêà îí ñïóñòèòüñÿ âíèç, ïåðåä òåì êàê åãî àòàêîâàòü. Ãåðìèîíà ïî-âèäèìîìó - è ñëàâà âñåì áîãàì - ðåøèëà íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ íàçàä, ÷òî îíè íå áóäóò ñîáèðàòüñÿ â åå êîìíàòå áåç îñîáûõ íà òî îñíîâàíèé. 

Âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òî áû ïðåäëîæèòü âèçèòåðó çàéòè, îí ñàì ïîäîøåë ê äâåðè è ïðèîòêðûë åå ðîâíî íàñòîëüêî, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü, êòî áåñïîêîèò åãî â ñóááîòó ïîñëå îáåäà. Îí äóìàë, ÷òî âåðíóâøèñü èç õîëëà îí äîñòàòî÷íî ÿñíî äàë ïîíÿòü, ÷òî íå ðàñïîëîæåí ê êîìïàíèè...è ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûëî òàê. Ê òîìó æå, â áëèæàéøåå âðåìÿ åìó íàäî áûëî ñïóñòèòüñÿ â òåìíèöû - òðåáîâàëîñü çàêîí÷èòü îäèí èç ýêñïåðèìåíòîâ, êîòîðûå ïðîâîäèëèñü, ÷òîáû îïðåäåëèòü, ÷òî ñîçäàëî òî íåçàêîííîå äèòÿ Ìíîãîñóùåãî çåëüÿ, íàä êîòîðûì îíè ñ Ãåðìèîíîé óïîðíî ïðîäîëæàëè ðàáîòàòü. Ìåñÿö, ïðîøåäøèé â ýêñïåðèìåíòàõ, íàâåë åãî íà ìûñëü, ÷òî ëó÷øå êàê-òî ïðîÿñíèòü åãî íàìåðåíèÿ, åñëè îí õî÷åò èçáåæàòü ëèøíèõ âîïðîñîâ. Íî âñå ðàâíî, åìó íå÷àñòî óäàâàëîñü óëèçíóòü áåç âûñëóøèâàíèÿ ïðîòåñòîâ ñî ñòîðîíû Ðîíà èëè êîãî-íèáóäü èç îñòàëüíûõ, íîþùèõ, ÷òî îí ïîñòîÿííî ðàáîòàåò. Óïîìèíàíèå î ëåæàùèõ íà íåì îáÿçàííîñòÿõ Ïðåôåêòà ïîìîãàëî ïðåêðàòèòü ìíîãèå ðàçãîâîðû. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, ïðåôåêò îò ìàëü÷èêîâ â ýòîì ãîäó áûë èç Ðýéâåíêëî, à òî îí íå ñìîã áû óáåäèòü ñâîèõ ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ, ÷òî åãî îáÿçàííîñòè áûëè _íàñòîëüêî_ îáðåìåíèòåëüíû. 

Îáÿçàííîñòè ïðåôåêòà áûëè, òåì íå ìåíåå, äîñòàòî÷íî îáðåìåíèòåëüíûìè - íå íàñòîëüêî, êàê îí èõ ïðåäñòàâëÿë ðàäè ìèðà è ñïîêîéñòâèÿ, íî, òåì íå ìåíåå, äîñòàòî÷íî íåïðèÿòíûìè âðåìåíàìè. ×òî-òî çàñòàâëÿëî ó÷èòåëåé äóìàòü, ÷òî îí - ëàäíî, Ãåðìèîíà - áóäåò õîðîøèì íàñòàâíèêîì èëè èñïîâåäíèêîì äëÿ áîëåå þíûõ ñòóäåíòîê. Òåîðåòè÷åñêè, îí áûë â êóðñå, õîòü ðåäêî äóìàë îá ýòîì, ÷òî ïðåôåêò âûñòóïàåò, êàê ñîâåòíèê, åñëè ñêëàäûâàåòñÿ îùóùåíèå, ÷òî îíà ïîäîéäåò äëÿ ýòîãî ëó÷øå ó÷èòåëÿ. Ó Ñíåéïà íèêîãäà íå áûëî ïîâîäà ïîñëàòü ê ïðåôåêòó äåâî÷êó èç Ñëèçåðèíà - åñëè ïðåôåêò ñàìà íå áûëà èç Ñëèçåðèíà, ÷òî âðÿä ëè ñ÷èòàåòñÿ - è îí íå îñîçíàâàë íàñêîëüêî ÷àñòî ýòî äåëàþò äðóãèå. Îäíà ñòóäåíòêà áûëà îñîáåííî ... èíòåðåñíîé. Òðåòüåêëàññíèöà, è èç Ñëèçåðèíà - îäíà èç òåõ íåçàìåòíûõ äåâî÷åê, íà êîòîðûõ îí åäâà îáðàùàë âíèìàíèå ïîñëåäíèå ïàðó ëåò è, äàæå ñåé÷àñ, ñ òðóäîì ñìîã âñïîìíèòü åå èìÿ - ýòî áûëà ïîñëåäíÿÿ ôàìèëèÿ, äîáàâëåííàÿ â åãî ñïèñîê. Îíà ïðèøëà ñàìà, ÷òî óæå áûëî èíòðèãóþùèì, íî îí òàê è íå ñìîã äîáèòüñÿ îò íåå, ïî êàêîé ïðè÷èíå - ýòî áûëà åùå îäíà çàãàäêà, äîáàâèâøàÿñÿ ê åãî ñïèñêó. 

Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, çà äâåðüþ áûëà íå îíà. Ê íåñ÷àñòüþ, ýòî áûëè Ãðèôôèíäîðñêèå Áàðáè - âûðàæåíèå, êîòîðîå èíîãäà, ñ îïðåäåëåííîé ñòåïåíüþ íåïðèÿçíè óïîòðåáëÿëà Ãåðìèîíà. Îí íå ñîâñåì ïîíèìàë, ÷òî îñêîðáèòåëüíîãî áûëî â ýòîì âûðàæåíèè, íî ÷òî-òî îñêîðáèòåëüíîå ÿâíî áûëî, è ýòîãî áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî. Ëàâàíäà Áðàóí è Ïàðâàòè Ïàòèë; ïîêëîííèöû Òðåëàíè. Ýòîãî óæå âïîëíå õâàòàëî, ÷òîáû óðîíèòü èõ â åãî ãëàçàõ, íî îíè åùå è íàñòàèâàëè íà òîì, ÷òî áû îí ñîãëàñèëñÿ ñ èõ ìàíåðàìè è îòíîøåíèåì ê æèçíè. Êàê-òî ëåòîì, ïî ðàññêàçó Ãåðìèîíû, îíè óñòàíîâèëè, ÷òî _ýòîò ãîä_ áóäåò ãîäîì, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ñìîæåò ïîëíîñòüþ èñïîëüçîâàòü ñâîè âîçìîæíîñòè - òîëüêî âîò èõ ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ î âîçìîæíîñòÿõ ïðîñòèðàëèñü â îñíîâíîì â íàïðàâëåíèè ñåêñà, è ãîðàçäî ìåíüøå êàñàëèñü óìñòâåííîãî ðàçâèòèÿ. 

- Ëàâàíäà, Ïàðâàòè. ×òî ÿ ìîãó äëÿ âàñ ñäåëàòü? - Îí íå ñòàë øèðå îòêðûâàòü äâåðü, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî ýòî èõ ñìóòèò. Íî îíè ïðîäîëæàëè óëûáàòüñÿ, ÿâíî íå îáåñêóðàæåííûå åãî ìàíåðàìè. 

- Ãåðìèîíà, - íà îäíîì äûõàíèè ñêàçàëà Ëàâàíäà, - íàì íàäî òåáÿ ñïðîñèòü - 

- ÷òî òû äåëàåøü ñî ñâîèìè âîëîñàìè! è ñâîèì ëèöîì! - â òîí åé çàêîí÷èëà Ïàðâàòè. 

Ñíåéï íå èçìåíèë âûðàæåíèÿ ëèöà, íî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ùóïàëüöà ñòðàõà ñäàâëèâàþò åãî æèâîò. Îíè çàìåòèëè, ÷òî îí äåëàåò ÷òî-òî íå òàê, êàê Ãåðìèîíà..? 

- ×òî âû èìååòå â âèäó? - ñïðîñèë îí, ïûòàÿñü ïîíÿòü, î ÷åì, ÷åðò âîçüìè, îíè ãîâîðÿò. Îí ïîêîïàëñÿ â ïàìÿòè, íî íå âñïîìíèë, ÷òîáû îí ýòèì óòðîì âèäåë ÷òî-íèáóäü íåîáû÷íîå â çåðêàëå - äà è Ãåðìèîíà íè÷åãî åìó íå ñêàçàëà âî âðåìÿ îáåäà. Åñëè áû áûëî ÷òî-òî íå ñîîòâåòñòâóþùåå îáðàçó, îíà áû íåïðåìåííî ÷òî-íèáóäü ñêàçàëà. 

- Îíè òàê ïðåêðàñíî âûãëÿäÿò! - âçâèçãíóëà Ïàðâàòè, - Òû äîëæíî áûòü ñìåíèëà øàìïóíü, èëè ñðåäñòâî äëÿ êîæè, èëè ÷òî-òî åùå! Ýòî êàêîå-òî íîâîå ìàããëîâñêîå ñðåäñòâî? Òû åãî íà êàíèêóëàõ íàøëà? Ìîæåøü ñêàçàòü, êàêîå? Íàì î÷åíü íóæíî ýòî çíàòü! 

Ñíåéï áûë ñîâåðøåííî óâåðåí, ÷òî íèêîãäà íå ñëûøàë ñòîëüêî âîñêëèöàíèé â îäíîé ôðàçå; íî Ëàâàíäà âñòóïèëà â ðàçãîâîð, ÷òîáû óëó÷øèòü ðåêîðä. 

- Î äà! Ïîæàëóéñòà! Ðàç áóäåò Áàë â ÷åñòü Õýëëîóèíà, ìû õîòèì âûãëÿäåòü êàê ìîæíî ëó÷øå - à òâîè âîëîñû, îíè òàêèå ãëàäêèå, îíè òàê ñìîòðÿòñÿ! 

- Áàë â ÷åñòü Õýëëîóèíà? Âû èìååòå â âèäó Ïèð, íå òàê ëè? - Ñíåéï íàäåÿëñÿ îòâëå÷ü èõ îò áûñòðîé ñìåíû òåì ðàçãîâîðà. 

- Íåò, íåò, - âîçðàçèëà Ëàâàíäà. - Òû ÷òî, íå ñëûøàëà? 

Ñíåéï ñäåðæàë æåëàíèå çàìåòèòü, ÷òî åñëè îí êîãäà-òî ÷òî-òî ñëûøàë, åãî âðÿä ëè ñòîèò ñïðàøèâàòü îá ýòîì ñåé÷àñ... âìåñòî ýòîãî îí òîëüêî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. 

- Äèðåêòîð îáúÿâèë â êîíöå îáåäà - òû äîëæíî áûòü óæå óøëà - îíè íàâåðíî îáñóæäàëè ÷òî-òî çà ó÷èòåëüñêèì ñòîëîì, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí íåîæèäàííî âñòàë è ñêàçàë, ÷òî äëÿ ðàçíîîáðàçèÿ, â ýòîì ãîäó ïîñëå Ïèðà áóäóò òàíöû, êàê íà Ðîæäåñòâåíñêîì áàëó! 

Ñíåéï ÷óòü íå çàñòîíàë. Åùå îäíà èç áëåñòÿùèõ èäåé Äàìáëäîðà. 

- Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, - îòêëîíåíèå îò òåìû íå ñìóòèëî Ïàðâàòè, - ÷òî òû èñïîëüçóåøü äëÿ óõîäà çà âîëîñàìè - ïîêàæè íàì! 

Ìîòíóâ ãîëîâîé, Ñíåéï îòñòóïèë îò äâåðè. Áûëî ÿñíî, ÷òî îí íå ñìîæåò óêëîíèòüñÿ îò áîëåå ïðîäîëæèòåëüíîãî îáñóæäåíèÿ ýòîãî âîïðîñà. Äåâóøêè ðåøèòåëüíî âîøëè, ïðîäîëæàÿ ãëóïî óëûáàòüñÿ è - îí ìîã ïîêëÿñòüñÿ - õèõèêàòü. Îíè íàïðàâèëèñü â âàííóþ êîìíàòó, è îí òîæå ïîïëåëñÿ âñëåä çà íèìè; áûëî ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî îíè óæå áûâàëè â êîìíàòàõ Ãåðìèîíû è çíàëè, êóäà èäòè. 

Âàííàÿ áûëà ñëèøêîì òåñíà äëÿ âòèñíóâøèõñÿ â íåå òðåõ ÷åëîâåê, íî äåâóøåê ýòî íå ñìóùàëî. Îíè âûæèäàòåëüíî ïîñìàòðèâàëè âîêðóã. Ñíåéï ïîäóìàë, ÷òî äîëæåí áûòü áëàãîäàðåí èì õîòÿ áû çà òî, ÷òî îíè íå õâàòàëè åãî âåùè, ïûòàÿñü íàéòè òî, ÷òî èì íóæíî. Îí ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó ê ïîëî÷êå ðÿäîì ñ âàííîé, âçÿë íåñêîëüêî áóòûëî÷åê è ïðîòÿíóë èì. 

Áóòûëî÷êè ïðîñòîãî ñòåêëà áûëè íàïîëíåíû æèäêîñòüþ êðåìîâîãî öâåòà. Äåâóøêè îòêðûëè èõ è ïðèíþõàëèñü, îäîáðèòåëüíî óëûáàÿñü â àäðåñ èñõîäÿùåãî îò íåå çàïàõà. 

- Î, ïðåâîñõîäíî, - âûíåñëà ðåøåíèå Ëàâàíäà. - ×òî ýòî, ãäå òû èõ âçÿëà? Ýòî íå òî, ÷òî âñó÷èâàåò òåáå Øàííåëü. 

- Øàíåëü, - ðàññåÿííî ïîïðàâèë åå Ñíåéï, çàáèðàÿ íàçàä áóòûëî÷êè, - à íå Øàííåëü. 

- Äà êòî óãîäíî, - îòìàõíóëàñü Ëàâàíäà. - ×òî ýòî çà ñðåäñòâà?! È ãäå ìíå èõ âçÿòü? 

Ñíåéï âçäîõíóë. - ß èõ ñäåëàëà. 

Ðåàêöèÿ åãî ïîçàáàâèëà. Äåâóøêè ïîñìîòðåëè íà íåãî, ïîòîì ïîñìîòðåëè íà áóòûëî÷êè, ïîòîì õîðîì ñïðîñèëè 

- ×òî òû èìååøü â âèäó? 

- ß èõ ñäåëàëà, - îí ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. - Ýòî íå îòëè÷àåòñÿ îò òîãî, ÷òî ìû äåëàåì íà Çåëüÿõ. ß îòûñêàëà ðåöåïòû â áèáëèîòåêå. - Îí ñêðûë óëûáêó, âûçâàííóþ èñïóãîì, ïîÿâèâøèìñÿ â èõ ãëàçàõ ïðè óïîìèíàíèè ïîèñêîâ â áèáëèîòåêå. - Â îñíîâíîì ýòî ñìåñü òðàâ è ìàñåë. Øàìïóíü íà îñíîâå êàñòèëüñêîãî ìûëà ñ éîãóðòîì, êîðîé âèøíè è íåáîëüøèì êîëè÷åñòâîì óñëàäýëÿ - ýòî äåëàåò ìîè âîëîñû áîëåå ïîñëóøíûìè. Óâëàæíÿþùåå ñðåäñòâî îñíîâàíî íà æîæîáà ñ äîáàâëåíèåì âîñêà è ãëèöåðèíà. - Ñíåéïà áðîñèëî â äðîæü îò ìûñëè, ÷òî îí ðàçãîâàðèâàåò î ñðåäñòâàõ óõîäà çà êîæåé. Ýòî áûëî óæå ñëèøêîì. 

- _Íàìíîãî_ ïîñëóøíåå, êàê ÿ ïîãëÿæó, - îòìåòèëà Ëàâàíäà. - Îíè ãîðàçäî ìåíåå ... ì-ì-ì ... ïóøèñòûå, ÷åì áûëè. - Ó íåå î÷åâèäíî íå ïîëó÷èëîñü íàéòè áîëåå äîáðîæåëàòåëüíûé òåðìèí äëÿ îïèñàíèÿ ñîñòîÿíèÿ Ãåðìèîíèíûõ âîëîñ. 

- Ñïàñèáî. 

- Òû ìîæåøü ñäåëàòü è äëÿ íàñ õîòü íåìíîãî? - Ñíåéï äîëæíî áûòü âûãëÿäåë íàñòîëüêî æå ñêåïòè÷åñêè, íàñêîëüêî è îòíåññÿ ê ýòîé ïðîñüáå, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ïàðâàòè áûñòðî ïðîäîëæèëà - ìû, êîíå÷íî æå, çàïëàòèì òåáå, èëè òîæå ñäåëàåì ÷òî-íèáóäü äëÿ òåáÿ - íî ýòî âûãëÿäèò íàìíîãî ëó÷øå, ÷åì òà, äðÿíü, êîòîðóþ íàì ïîäñîâûâàþò â Õîãñìåäå. 

- À ÷òî çäåñü? - ñïðîñèëà Ëàâàíäà, ïîêàçûâàÿ íà ìàëåíüêèé òþáèê. ßñíî áûëî, ÷òî îí íå ñìîæåò îòäåëàòüñÿ îò íèõ òàê áûñòðî, êàê íàäåÿëñÿ. 

Î÷èñòèòåëü, - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. Ïðåäóãàäûâàÿ ñëåäóþùèé âîïðîñ, îí äîáàâèë, -ñäåëàí èç îâñÿíîé ìóêè, ïîäñîëíå÷íûõ ñåìå÷åê, ðîçìàðèíà è ìîëîêà. 

- Ïðîñòî ñúåñòü õî÷åòñÿ, - çàóëûáàëàñü Ïàðâàòè. - Ïîæàëóéñòà, íó ïîæàëóéñòà, íó ñäåëàé ýòî äëÿ íàñ? Íó î÷åíü ïðîøó? 

Ñíåéï çàêîëåáàëñÿ, ðàçäóìûâàÿ, ñîãëàñèëàñü ëè áû íà ýòî Ãåðìèîíà. Îí ïîäîçðåâàë, ÷òî, ñêîðåå âñåãî, ñîãëàñèëàñü áû. 

- Ëàäíî, ÿ ñäåëàþ, - îí, íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî ïî åãî ãîëîñó íå î÷åíü ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî îí ïðîñòî ñìèðÿåòñÿ ñ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàìè - íî âîçìîæíî è Ãåðìèîíèí ãîëîñ çâó÷àë òàêæå. Äåâóøêè ÿâíî íå íàøëè â íåì íè÷åãî íåîáû÷íîãî. 

- Ñ î÷èñòèòåëåì íåìíîãî ñëîæíåå, ÷åì ñ äðóãèìè äâóìÿ - ÿ ñäåëàþ ñóõîå âåùåñòâî, à âû äîëæíû áóäåòå ñìåøèâàòü åãî ñ ìîëîêîì êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà çàõîòèòå èì ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ. Èëè âîäîé, åñëè ó âàñ æèðíàÿ êîæà.- Ïàðâàòè áðîñèëà íà íåãî ïîäîçðèòåëüíûé âçãëÿä, æåëàÿ ïîíÿòü, íå áûëî ëè ýòî ëè÷íûì íàìåêîì. Îí ñîõðàíèë êàê ìîæíî áîëåå íåâîçìóòèìîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà. Ïîñëåäíåå, ÷åãî îí ñåé÷àñ õîòåë, ýòî íàðâàòüñÿ íà îáúÿñíåíèÿ î òîì, ó êîãî êàêîé òèï êîæè. Âîçìîæíî, ó íåãî ïîëó÷èòüñÿ ðàçðÿäèòü ñèòóàöèþ ... – à åñëè ó âàñ ñóõàÿ êîæà, ìîæíî äîáàâèòü êðåì. - Òàê áûëî ëó÷øå - òåïåðü ýòî âûãëÿäåëî êàê ìåäèöèíñêàÿ ðåêîìåíäàöèÿ. 

Äåâóøêè, êàæåòñÿ, óñòðîèëèñü ó íåãî íàäîëãî, ñîãëàøàÿñü ðàçãîâàðèâàòü îá óõîäå çà êîæåé è êîñìåòèêå âåñü äåíü. Ó Ñíåéïà áûëè äðóãèå èäåè - ìíîãî äðóãèõ èäåé, è íè îäíà èç íèõ íå áûëà ñâÿçàíà ñ ðàçãîâîðàìè ñ Áàðáè. Îí óæå äóìàë òîëüêî î òîì, êàê âûñòàâèòü èõ çà äâåðü, ÷òîáû ïîêàçàòüñÿ íå ñëèøêîì ãðóáûì è íåâîñïèòàííûì - ÷åðò!, äà òàê îí ïîòåðÿåò ñïîñîáíîñòü íå îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèÿ íà ðåàêöèþ äðóãèõ ëþäåé - êîãäà ñíîâà ðàçäàëñÿ ñòóê â äâåðü. Íà ýòîò ðàç îí áûë ìåíåå îçàáî÷åí âîïðîñîì î òîì, êòî ýòî ìîã áûòü, áëàãîäàðíûé çà òî, ÷òî åìó ïðåäîñòàâëÿåòñÿ âîçìîæíîñòü âûïðîâîäèòü äåâóøåê èç âàííîé è íàïðàâèòü èõ ïðÿìî ê äâåðè. 

Ýòà áëàãîäàðíîñòü áûñòðî óëåòó÷èëàñü, êîãäà îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî Ãàððè è Ðîí ïðèøëè íàïîìíèòü åìó, ÷òî ïîðà èäòè íàâåùàòü Õàãðèäà - íåóæåëè îíà çàáûëà, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ ïîñëåäíÿÿ ñóááîòà ìåñÿöà, à â ýòîò äåíü îíè âñåãäà ïüþò ñ íèì ÷àé? 

Ñíåéï èçîáðàçèë óëûáêó. ×àé ñ Õàãðèäîì. Ïî ïðàâäå ãîâîðÿ, îí ëó÷øå ïîãîâîðèë áû åùå ÷àñîê îá óõîäå çà êîæåé. Áåçóñëîâíî. 


	15. ß íå õî÷ó òàíöåâàòü è íå ïðîñèòå ìåíÿ

**_Ãëàâà 15 - ß íå õî÷ó òàíöåâàòü - è íå ïðîñèòå ìåíÿ ..._ **

-Î, äà, - ñ ýíòóçèàçìîì ñêàçàëà Ýðìåíãàðäå Ñïðàóò, - ß íàõîæó, ÷òî ýòî çàìå÷àòåëüíàÿ èäåÿ, Àëüáóñ. Â ýòî âðåìÿ ãîäà äåòÿì ïðîñòî íåîáõîäèìî ÷òî-òî òàêîå, ÷òîáû ïîäíÿòü äóõ. 

Äàìáëäîð çàëó÷èëñÿ óëûáêîé, è ïðèñòàëüíî îãëÿäåë îñòàëüíûõ, ñèäåâøèõ çà ñòîëîì. 

- Çíà÷èò, ýòî ðåøåíî. Áîëüøå íèêòî íå õî÷åò íè÷åãî ñêàçàòü? Ñåâåðóñ? 

Ãåðìèîíà ñòàðàëàñü âûäàâèòü èç ñåáÿ õîòü ñëîâî, íî åäèíñòâåííàÿ ðåàêöèÿ, êîòîðóþ ïîäñêàçûâàë åå ðàññóäîê, áûëà çàâûòü îò áåçûñõîäíîñòè, à îíà íå äóìàëà, ÷òî ýòî âïîëíå ñîîòâåòñòâîâàëî îáðàçó. 

- Ìåíÿ óäèâëÿåò, ÷òîáû ñ÷èòàåòå íåîáõîäèìûì ñïðàøèâàòü, Àëüáóñ, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà ñî ñòîðîíû Ìèíåðâà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. - Ìû âñå çíàåì, ñ êàêèì ýíòóçèàçìîì Ñåâåðóñ ïîääåðæèâàåò âñå, ÷òî ìîæåò áûòü ðàñöåíåíî êàê ðàçâëå÷åíèå. 

Ïî-âèäèìîìó íå îáðàòèâ âíèìàíèÿ íà ýòè ñêðûòûå íàñòðîåíèÿ, Äàìáëäîð âñòàë ñ óäîâëåòâîðåíèåì íà ëèöå. - ß ìîãó îáúÿâèòü îá ýòîì ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ. Ñàìîå ïîäõîäÿùåå äëÿ ýòîãî âðåìÿ. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñèäåëà, ïðèêîâàííàÿ ê ìåñòó, áåççàùèòíàÿ ïåðåä òåì íåóìîëèìûì ïîòîêîì, êîòîðûì áûë Äèðåêòîð, Îäåðæèìûé Ïðåêðàñíîé Èäååé. Òåì âðåìåíåì Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð îáúÿâèë ïåðåä øêîëîé - èëè ïåðåä òåìè, êòî åùå îñòàâàëñÿ â Ãëàâíîì Õîëëå - ÷òî â ýòîì ãîäó Ïèð â ÷åñòü Õýëëîóèíà áóäåò åùå è áàëîì. 

Ñ ÷åòûðåõ ñòîðîí ðàçäàëèñü ëèêóþùèå âîçãëàñû, êîòîðûå íå ïîääåðæàëà òîëüêî îíà. È, êàê õîòåëîñü áû áûòü óâåðåííîé, Ñíåéï. Îíà âçãëÿíóëà íà ãðèôôèíäîðñêèé ñòîë, íî îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí óæå óøåë. Íå áåäà, îíà áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî îí ñ÷åë ðàçóìíûì èçáåæàòü ïîÿâëåíèÿ â îáùåé êîìíàòå, à çàòåì íàïðàâèòüñÿ â òåìíèöû, ãäå îíè è ñìîãóò ðåøèòü, ÷òî èì äåëàòü ñ î÷åðåäíûì òóïèêîâûì ïîâîðîòîì íà æèçíåííîì ïóòè. Åå ÷óâñòâà äîëæíî áûòü ÿñíî îòðàçèëèñü íà ëèöå, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ïðîôåññîð Ôëèòâèê, âûõîäÿ èç-çà ñòîëà, çàäåðæàëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïðîøåïòàòü åé íà óõî: 

- Âçáîäðèòåñü, Ñíåéï. Ýòî íå òàê óæ ïëîõî. Ïîäóìàéòå î òîì, ÷òî ó âàñ áóäåò øàíñ ïîòàíöåâàòü ñ íàøèì î÷àðîâàòåëüíûì ïðåôåêòîì. 

Ôëèòâèê òèõîíüêî çàñìåÿëñÿ è èñ÷åç ïðåæäå, ÷åì îíà ñìîãëà îòâåòèòü. 

Ãåðìèîíå _íðàâèëñÿ_ ïðîôåññîð Ôëèòâèê. Îí áûë òàëàíòëèâûì ó÷èòåëåì, ïðîíèöàòåëüíûì è óìåâøèì óâëå÷ü êëàññ. Ó íåå áûëè ñïîñîáíîñòè ê ×àðàì, îíà ýòî çíàëà, è åãî óðîêè áûëè õîðîøèì ñòèìóëîì. Â îáùåì, îíà ìîãëà ñêàçàòü, ÷òî Ôèëèóñ Ôëèòâèê áûë îäíèì èç åå ëþáèìûõ ó÷èòåëåé, âìåñòå ñ Ìèíåðâîé ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. Íî â ýòîò ìîìåíò âçãëÿä, êîòîðûì îíà åãî ïðîâîäèëà, áûë ïîëîí òàêîé èñêðåííåé íåäîáðîæåëàòåëüíîñòè, êàêóþ ìîã èñïóñêàòü òîëüêî Ñíåéï. 

Âåðíóâøèñü â òåìíèöû, îíà íà÷àëà ðàçäðàæåííî ïðîõàæèâàòüñÿ ïî êîìíàòå â îæèäàíèè Ñíåéïà. Òåïåðü îí óæå _äîëæåí _óñëûøàòü î áàëå, ïîäóìàëà îíà. Ãäå, âî èìÿ âñåãî ñóùåãî, îí áûë? Êðîìå âñåãî ïðî÷åãî, áûëè ýêñïåðèìåíòû, êîòîðûå òðåáîâàëè åãî âíèìàíèÿ. 

Îíà ïðîâåëà ðóêîé âîëîñàì è ïîìîðùèëàñü, ðàçäóìûâàÿ, óæå íå â ïåðâûé ðàç, çàìåòèò ëè îí, åñëè îíà ïðèìåò ðåøåíèå ïðèìåíÿòü øàìïóíü è âñå-òàêè ñäåëàåò ýòî. Åãî ïîñòîÿííî ïëîõîå íàñòðîåíèå ìîãëî áûòü ïðîñòî ñëåäñòâèåì ñàìîãî äëèííîãî â ìèðå äíÿ íåóõîæåííûõ âîëîñ. Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà. Îíà áûëà â ïàíèêå îò îáúÿâëåíèÿ Äàìáëüäîðà, è ïîíèìàëà ýòî. 

_Áàë_. È ÷òî ýòî íàøëî íà äèðåêòîðà? 

Ãåðìèîíà íå áûëà îäíèì èç ïðèðîæäåííûõ òàíöîðîâ. Ôàêòè÷åñêè, îíà íå òåðïåëà òàíöåâ ñ øåñòè ëåò. Ñëåäñòâèå äâóõ ïîïûòîê, â òå÷åíèå êîòîðûõ åå ìàòü ïûòàëàñü óáåäèòü åå, ÷òî îíà ìîæåò ñòàòü áàëåðèíîé. Åé âñå åùå áûëî ãîðüêî âñïîìèíàòü ñòðîéíûõ, ýëåãàíòíûõ äåòåé â òîíêèõ ðîçîâûõ è áåëûõ êðóæåâàõ, ïëàâíî ñêîëüçÿùèõ ïî êðóãó â öåíòðå âûñîêîãî çàëà. È ñåáÿ, àáñîëþòíî íåñïîñîáíóþ ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáÿ â ðîëè ñíåæèíêè, íå âàæíî êàê ìíîãî õîëîäíûõ, áëåñòÿùèõ, ëåãêèõ, ìåðöàþùèõ ìûñëåé îíà âûçûâàëà â ïàìÿòè. Îíà âçäðîãíóëà, òåñíåå êóòàÿñü â ìàíòèþ. 

Òàíöû â Õîãâàðöå áûëè ïîêà áîëåå ïðèåìëåìûìè. Áåçóñëîâíî. Â îñíîâíîì áëàãîäàðÿ òîìó, ÷òî åäèíñòâåííûìè ëþäüìè, êîòîðûå áûëè êàê-òî çàèíòåðåñîâàíû â òîì, ÷òîáû áûòü åå ïàðòíåðàìè ïî òàíöàì, áûëè Ãàððè è Ðîí. È Âèêòîð, êîíå÷íî. Îíà ñíîâà íàõìóðèëàñü ïðè _ýòîì_ âîñïîìèíàíèè. Ïðåèìóùåñòâî òàíöåâ ñ ëþäüìè - ëàäíî, _ìóæ÷èíàìè_, â ñàìîì îáùåì ñìûñëå ñëîâà - ó êîòîðûõ áûëè ê ýòîìó ôèçè÷åñêè ïðèñïîñîáëåíû, áûëî â òîì, ÷òî îíè èìåëè íåêîòîðîå ïðåäñòàâëåíèå î òîì, êàê äâèãàòüñÿ. À ýòî îçíà÷àëî, ÷òî âñå, ÷òî îíà, êàê æåíùèíà, äîëæíà äåëàòü, ýòî ïîçâîëÿòü âåñòè ñåáÿ â òàíöå è ñòàðàòüñÿ íè îáî ÷òî íå ñïîòêíóòüñÿ. Â îñòàëüíûõ ñëó÷àÿõ - â òåõ ðåäêèõ ñëó÷àÿõ, êîãäà Ïàðâàòè, èëè Ëàâàíäà èëè Äæèííè ðåøàëè, ÷òî åé íåîáõîäèìî _ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ_ - íóæíî áûëî ïðîñòî áåñïîðÿäî÷íî äåðãàòüñÿ, áîëåå-ìåíåå ïîïàäàÿ â òàêò ìóçûêå. Òåïåðü äåëî áûëî äðóãîå. Îíà áûëà ìóæ÷èíîé. À ýòî îçíà÷àëî, ÷òî âåñòè â òàíöå äîëæíà îíà. ×òî îçíà÷àëî.... 

Îíà ðàçâåðíóëàñü è ñíîâà ïðîøëà ÷åðåç âñþ êîìíàòó, ïûòàÿñü âñïîìíèòü, âèäåëà ëè îíà êîãäà-íèáóäü Ñíåéïà òàíöóþùèì. Áîëüøèíñòâî åå ïðåäûäóùèõ Áàëîâ îíà èëè íàõîäèëàñü íà ïëîùàäêå äëÿ òàíöåâ, èëè ñòàðàëàñü åå èçáåæàòü. _Èçáåãàíèå òàíöåâ_ íå âêëþ÷àëî îáðàùåíèÿ ïðèñòàëüíîãî âíèìàíèÿ íà ïåðåìåùåíèÿ Ñíåéïà. Íó ðàçâå òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî îíà íàõîäèòñÿ òàì, ãäå åãî íåò. Îíà ïîêîïàëàñü â ïàìÿòè; òàíåö ñ Âèêòîðîì, Ðîí âåäåò ñåáÿ, êàê èäèîò, óäèâëåííûå âçãëÿäû äåâî÷åê, Ðîí ñíîâà âåäåò ñåáÿ, êàê èäèîò... íåò, íèêàêèõ íàìåêîâ íà òî, ÷òî Ñíåéï âîîáùå òàì áûë. Ìîæåò áûòü, îíà ñìîæåò óñêîëüçíóòü... îáõîäèòü òåððèòîðèþ èëè åùå ÷òî-íèáóäü. Ïî÷åìó ëþäè âñåãäà ñ÷èòàþò, ÷òî òû î íèõ ïðÿ÷åøüñÿ, åñëè òåáå ïðîñòî õî÷åòñÿ íåìíîãî óåäèíåíèÿ? 

Ïðîêëÿòüå, ñåðäèòî ïîäóìàëà îíà, ãäå, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, åãî íîñèò? 

È òóò äî íåå äîøëî, ÷òî áûëà ïîñëåäíÿÿ ñóááîòà ìåñÿöà, à ýòî îçíà÷àëî ÷àé ñ Õàãðèäîì. Âîò óæ ÷òî ñîâåðøåííî âûëåòåëî èç ãîëîâû. Êîíå÷íî, îí íå ñìîã îò íèõ îòäåëàòüñÿ. Ýòî áîëåå âàæíî, ÷åì ðàçíûå îáùåñòâåííûå îáÿçàííîñòè. 

Ñëîâà òîëüêî íà÷àëè ôîðìèðîâàòüñÿ ó íåå â ãîëîâå, êîãäà äî íåå íåîæèäàííî äîøëà ïîðàçèòåëüíàÿ ìûñëü. _Îíà íà÷àëà äóìàòü òàê, êàê îí_. Èëè âåðíåå ñêàçàòü, îíà íà÷èíàåò ïðèâûêàòü íå ñ÷èòàòüñÿ íè ñ ÷üèìè ïðåäïî÷òåíèÿìè, êðîìå åå ñîáñòâåííûõ è íå äåéñòâîâàòü â ñîîòâåòñòâèè ñ òåì, ÷òî îæèäàþò îò íåå äðóãèå. Îñîçíàíèå ýòîé íåçàâèñèìîñòè ñëåãêà îïüÿíÿëî. Åå ãóáû äåðíóëèñü. Ñíåéï, íåñîìíåííî, áûë ñåé÷àñ ïîä áîëüøèì âïå÷àòëåíèåì îò îáùåñòâà äâóõ þíîøåé è ïåðåïîëíåííîãî ýíòóçèàçìîì ïîëóãèãàíòà, ùåäðî äîïîëíåííîãî ïîäîçðèòåëüíîãî êà÷åñòâà ÷àåì è äîìàøíåé âûïå÷êîé ãåîëîãè÷åñêèõ ðàçìåðîâ. 

_Î, Ãîñïîäè._

Ýòà ìûñëü íåìíîãî ðàçâåñåëèëà åå, è îíà íà÷àëà ñêîëüçèòü ãëàçàìè ïî êîìíàòå, ïûòàÿñü ïðèäóìàòü, ÷òî ìîæåò åé ïîìî÷ü. Òàíöåâàëüíûå ×àðû, ìîæåò áûòü. Çåëüå Òåðïñèõîðû. Èëè õîòÿ áû êíèãà ïî ýòîìó âîïðîñó. À ëó÷øå âñåãî ïîäîéäåò çåëüå îò ÿçâû æåëóäêà, ãðóñòíî ïîäóìàëà îíà, îöåíèâàÿ ñòðåññîâûé óðîâåíü ñâîåãî íûíåøíåãî ïîëîæåíèÿ. 

Íèêàêèå ÷àðû èëè çåëüÿ åå íå ñïàñëè. Ìåæäó âûïîëíåíèåì ó÷èòåëüñêèõ îáÿçàííîñòåé è ñâîåé äîìàøíåé ðàáîòû, òðåíèðîâêàìè ïî Ïðåîáðàçîâàíèÿì, ðàáîòîé íàä Ëåêàðñòâîì è ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿìè ê íîâîââåäåííîìó Áàëó, ó íåå íå íàøëîñü âðåìåíè äàæå íà òî, ÷òîáû çàãëÿíóòü â êíèãó. ×òî óæ ãîâîðèòü î òîì, ÷òîáû îñóùåñòâèòü ÷òî-òî íà ïðàêòèêå. Îíà ìðà÷íî ñèäåëà çà Ó÷èòåëüñêèì ñòîëîì, êîâûðÿÿñü â åäå, áðîñàÿ ñâèðåïûå âçãëÿäû íà êàæäîãî, êòî âñòðå÷àëñÿ ñ íåé ãëàçàìè, è îæèäàÿ ïîäõîäÿùåãî ïîâîäà ñáåæàòü. Íàêîíåö, îñòàòêè åäû èñ÷åçëè ñî ñòîëîâ, ñòóäåíòû ïîäíÿëèñü, è ñòîëû ñäâèíóëèñü, îñâîáîæäàÿ ìåñòî äëÿ òàíöåâ. Â îáùåì ãàìå, ìóçûêàíòû íà÷àëè íàñòðàèâàòü ñâîè èíñòðóìåíòû. Ãåðìèîíà âçãëÿíóëà â òó ñòîðîíó, ãäå ñòîëïèëèñü ñòóäåíòû Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Åé õîòåëîñü áû çíàòü, êàê ñïðàâèòñÿ ñ ñèòóàöèåé Ñíåéï, è íàäî ëè åé, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, çäåñü îñòàâàòüñÿ. 

Îãëÿäûâàÿñü íàçàä, îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ýòî è áûëî åå ðîêîâîé îøèáêîé. Åñëè áû îíà ïðîñòî óëèçíóëà èç Õîëëà âî âðåìÿ ïåðåñòàíîâîê, îíà áûëà áû ñâîáîäíà, è ýòîò âàðèàíò áûë ñàìûì ðàçóìíûì. Åé íóæíî áûëî áðîñèòü Ñíåéïà íà ïðîèçâîë ñóäüáû; íà åå ìåñòå îí áû ëèøíèé ðàç íå çàäóìàëñÿ. Íî ñèäÿùàÿ âíóòðè íåå Ãåðìèîíà çàêîëåáàëàñü, è ýòî êîëåáàíèå åå ïîãóáèëî. 

Ñèëüíàÿ ðóêà ñõâàòèëà åå çà ïðåäïëå÷üå. 

-Íèêóäà íå ñïåøèòå, Ñíåéï? Ïðåêðàñíî. Òîãäà âû ìîæåòå òàíöåâàòü ñî ìíîé. Âû óæå äîëæíû ìíå òàíöåâ òðèäöàòü, åñëè íå áîëüøå, - Ñåðäöå Ãåðìèîíû îáîðâàëîñü, êîãäà îíà îáåðíóëàñü è óâèäåëà Ìàäàì Õó÷. Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ó÷èòåëü ïîëåòîâ óëûáàëàñü, â åå æåëòûõ ãëàçàõ êîòîðîé ïîáëåñêèâàëè çëîáíûå îãîíüêè. 

-Ó ìåíÿ íåò íèêàêîãî æåëàíèÿ..., - ïûòàÿñü îòîéòè, Ãåðìèîíà ïðèçâàëà íà ïîìîùü ñâîé ñàìûé ïîäàâëÿþùèé òîí, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî îí áûë íå òàêèì óæàñíûì, êàê åå ÷óâñòâà. 

-Ó âàñ íèêîãäà åãî íå áûâàåò, Ñíåéï, âîò â ÷åì ïðîáëåìà, - ýíåðãè÷íî âîçðàçèëà Õó÷. - À òåïåðü âûõîäèòå. Àíñàìáëü óæå ñîáèðàåòñÿ èãðàòü. 

Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Ãåðìèîíà áûëà âûòîëêíóòà íà òàíöåâàëüíóþ ïëîùàäêó. Ñèòóàöèÿ, â êîòîðîé îíà îêàçàëàñü, íå áûëà åå _õóäøèì_ íî÷íûì êîøìàðîì, íî ðàñïîëàãàëàñü ãäå-òî áëèçêî. 

Àíñàìáëü çàèãðàë ïåðâûé òàíåö. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îíà òàê ðåøèëà ïîòîìó, ÷òî îñòàëüíûå òîæå ïîòÿíóëèñü òàíöåâàòü. Ñàìà Ãåðìèîíà íå ñìîãëà ìû áûñòðî îïðåäåëèòü ðàçíèöó ìåæäó àíñàìáëåì, èãðàþùèì òàíöåâàëüíóþ ìåëîäèþ, è àíñàìáëåì, íàñòðàèâàþùèì èíñòðóìåíòû. Îíà êîå-êàê çàñòàâèëà ñåáÿ âñïîìíèòü îñíîâíîå òàíöåâàëüíîå äâèæåíèå è íà÷àëà ïåðåäâèãàòü íîãè, èñ÷åðïàâ ýòèì âñå, ÷òî çíàëà î áàëüíûõ òàíöàõ. Ýòîãî ÿâíî íå áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî. Ìàäàì Õó÷ áûëà êðåïêîé è ìóñêóëèñòîé, êàê è ñëåäîâàëî îæèäàòü îò ó÷èòåëÿ ïîëåòîâ è èãðîêà â Êâèääè÷. Èõ ñëó÷àéíûå ñòîëêíîâåíèÿ áûëè äîñòàòî÷íî íåïðèÿòíû. 

Õîòÿ Õó÷ ýòî êàæåòñÿ íå ñìóùàëî. 

- Èòàê, Ñíåéï, - íåîæèäàííî ñêàçàëà îíà, íàðóøèâ ãëóáîêóþ ñîñðåäîòî÷åííîñòü Ãåðìèîíû, ÷åì ÷óòü íå çàñòàâèâ åå ñïîòêíóòüñÿ, - êîãäà ìû â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç ñìîæåì íàñëàäèòüñÿ âàøèì ñóäåéñòâîì íà ìàò÷å? 

Ãåðìèîíà ïûòàëàñü íå ïîêàçàòü ñâîåãî èñïóãà è êàê-íèáóäü îòâåòèòü, ÷òî íå áóäåò ýòîãî äåëàòü. _Òîëüêî íå ñåé÷àñ_. 

- Ó ìåíÿ íåò äëÿ ýòîãî íè âðåìåíè, íè æåëàíèÿ, - ïðîöåäèëà îíà ñêâîçü ñòèñíóòûå çóáû. 

Â îòâåò åé Õó÷ òîëüêî ðàññìåÿëàñü. Ãåðìèîíà íèêîãäà íå ÷óâñòâîâàëà íåïðèÿçíè ê Ìàäàì Õó÷, íî åå íåóìåëîå âëàäåíèå ìåòëîé çàñòàâëÿëî ïîäîçðåâàòü, ÷òî îíà íèêîãäà íå äîñòèãíåò ñ íåé âçàèìîïîíèìàíèÿ. Ãåðìèîíà ñîìíåâàëàñü, ÷òî òàêîå ïðîèçîéäåò ñïåöèàëüíî äëÿ ýòîãî îñîáîãî ñëó÷àÿ. Ïîâîðîò, ñîâåðøåííûé â îñíîâíîì ïî èíèöèàòèâå Õó÷, ïîçâîëèë åé óâèäåòü ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ. Íà ëèöå ó Ãàððè áûëà õóëèãàíñêàÿ óëûáêà, Ðîí ñ ýíòóçèàçìîì æåñòèêóëèðîâàë â åå íàïðàâëåíèè, à ó Ñíåéïà áûë ïðîòåñòóþùèé âèä, õîòÿ òðóäíî áûëî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî åãî âûçâàëî - ñëîâà Ðîíà èëè ñàì ôàêò òîãî, ÷òî îíà òàíöóåò ñ ó÷èòåëüíèöåé ïîëåòîâ. 

Ñïóñòÿ áåñêîíå÷íîñòü, ìóçûêà çàêîí÷èëàñü, è ðàçäàëîñü íåêîòîðîå êîëè÷åñòâî âåæëèâûõ àïëîäèñìåíòîâ. 

À òåïåðü ÿ óéäó, è íå âàæíî, ÷òî îá ýòîì áóäóò äóìàòü, ñî çëîñòüþ ïîäóìàëà îíà. Îòöåïèâ ñåáÿ îò Õó÷ áåç ìàëåéøåãî íàìåêà íà ó÷òèâîñòü, îíà íàïðàâèëàñü ê âûõîäó. 

È ÷óòü íå íàòîëêíóëàñü íà Àëüáóñà Äàìáëäîðà. 

- Ñåâåðóñ, êàê çàìå÷àòåëüíî âèäåòü òåáÿ òàíöóþùèì. - Åãî ãëàçà ñèÿëè. 

_Î, ïðîôåññîð, òîëüêî äàéòå ìíå âûáðàòüñÿ îòñþäà._

- Ó ìåíÿ ñðî÷íîå äåëî â äðóãîì ìåñòå, äèðåêòîð. Íó ï_îæàëóéñòà, ïîéìèòå íàìåê._

- Êîíå÷íî, òû âñå ñäåëàåøü. - Åãî ãëàçà ëó÷èëèñü èç-ïîä î÷êîâ, è Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî íà÷èíàåò ÷óâñòâîâàòü îáëåã÷åíèå. Êîòîðîå áûñòðî èñïàðèëîñü ïðè çâóêå åãî ñëåäóþùèõ ñëîâ. - Íî ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî ïåðåä òåì, êàê óéòè òû ïîòàíöóåøü ñ íàøèì ïðåôåêòîì. 

_Íåò!_

Ïîïàâ â ëîâóøêó äèðåêòîðà, îíà îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî ñòîèò ëèöîì ê ëèöó ñî Ñíåéïîì, êîòîðûé, ñóäÿ ïî åãî âèäó, òàêæå íå ðàçäåëÿë ýíòóçèàçìà ïî ïîâîäó èäåè Äàìáëäîðà. 

Ïåðâûå ìèíóòû òàíöà ïðîøëè â ëåäÿíîì ìîë÷àíèè. Ãåðìèîíà áûëà ñëèøêîì çàíÿòà ïåðåñòàâëåíèåì íîã, ÷òîáû áûòü ñïîñîáíîé åùå è íà ñâåòñêèé ðàçãîâîð. Âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ñíåéïà, òàê æå êàê è åãî äåðåâÿííàÿ îñàíêà, ïîäòâåðæäàëè, ÷òî îí ÷óâñòâóåò ñåáÿ íå ìåíåå íåëîâêî, ÷åì îíà. Åãî ïåðâûå ñëîâà íå ðàçðóøèëè ýòîãî âïå÷àòëåíèÿ. 

- Ó âàñ åñòü õîòÿ áû ïåðâîíà÷àëüíûå ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ î òîì, êàê òàíöóþò, _ïðîôåññîð_? 

- Íåò, - ôûðêíóëà îíà, ñëèøêîì îçàáî÷åííàÿ ñâîèìè ìûñëÿìè, ÷òîáû ëãàòü. - ß íå òåðïëþ òàíöåâ. È íå óìåþ òàíöåâàòü. 

- _Çàìåòíî_.- Òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë Ñíåéï. - Ïîäñêàæèòå ìíå, âû õîòü êîãäà-íèáóäü âèäåëè ìåíÿ çà ýòèì çàíÿòèåì? Ïî÷åìó âû íå óøëè ñðàçó æå, êàê òîëüêî îïóñòåëè ñòîëû? 

- ß ïûòàëàñü, íî íå äîñòàòî÷íî áûñòðî. 

- Äà, êîíå÷íî, Ãèàöèíò Õó÷ ìîæåò áûòü î÷åíü áûñòðîé, êîãäà íå íàäî. 

Îíà ìîðãíóëà. Îí åå _îïðàâäûâàåò_? È ñðàçó æå åå ïîðàçèëà äðóãàÿ ìûñëü. 

- Ãèàöèíò? - íåäîâåð÷èâî ïåðåñïðîñèëà îíà. - Ìàäàì Õó÷ çîâóò Ãèàöèíò? 

- Äà. À ïî÷åìó âàñ ýòî óäèâèëî? 

- ß âñåãäà äóìàëà î ãèàöèíòàõ êàê î ÷åì-òî... áîëåå èçûñêàííîì. - Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå 80 ïðîöåíòîâ åå âíèìàíèÿ áûëî ïîãëîùåíî ïðîöåññîì ñîâåðøåíèÿ òàíöåâàëüíûõ äâèæåíèé, òàê ÷òî ñëîâà âûëåòåëè åùå äî òîãî, êàê îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ñêàçàëà. 

- Íàïîìíþ âàì, ÷òî âû äîëæíû ïðîÿâëÿòü óâàæåíèå ê ó÷èòåëÿì, íåâçèðàÿ íà ñëîæèâøóþñÿ ñèòóàöèþ. - Ñëîâà áûëè îñóæäàþùèå, íî ñóäÿ ïî ãîëîñó, Ñíåéïà ïîçàáàâèëî åå çàìå÷àíèå. 

- Èçâèíèòå, ïðî... - Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà, àáñîëþòíî íå ÷óâñòâóÿ ðàñêàÿíèÿ. 

Îíè ìîë÷à ïðîäîëæèëè òàíöåâàòü. Ó Ãåðìèîíà óæå ïîëüçîâàëàñü óíèêàëüíîé âîçìîæíîñòüþ óâèäåòü ñåáÿ ÷óæèìè ãëàçàìè. Íî èõ òåñíîå ñîñåäñòâî ïîçâîëèëî åé îùóòèòü ñâîå íàñòîÿùåå òåëî, è ýòî îùóùåíèå îêàçàëîñü ñòðàííî ïðèÿòíûì. Îíà íå ïðåäñòàâëÿëà, íàñêîëüêî îíî áûëî ìåíüøå, ÷åì òåëî Ñíåéïà. È íå çíàëà, ÷òî êîæà åå ðóê áûëà òàêîé ìÿãêîé, è ÷òî åå òàëèÿ áûëà òàêîé òîíêîé ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ åãî îõâàòîì ðóê. Åå âîëîñû áîëåå ðîâíûìè, ÷åì ó íåå îáû÷íî ïîëó÷àëîñü îò íèõ äîáèòüñÿ, è ïàõëî îò íèõ êàê-òî ïî-äðóãîìó. Èëè, ìîæåò áûòü, îíà ïðîñòî íå çíàëà, êàê îùóùàåòñÿ ýòîò çàïàõ ñî ñòîðîíû. Êîæà êàçàëàñü ÷èùå, ÷åì áûëà ó íåå ðàíüøå. Áûëî çàìåòíî, ÷òî îí ñåðüåçíî îòíåññÿ ê åå òðåáîâàíèþ êàê ñëåäóåò óõàæèâàòü çà åå òåëîì. 

_Çàìå÷àòåëüíî. Ó Ñíåéïà ýòî ïîëó÷àåòñÿ ëó÷øå, ÷åì ó òåáÿ. Òîñêëèâàÿ ìûñëü._

- ß íàäåþñü, ÷òî ïîñëå ýòîãî òàíöà âû èñ÷åçíåòå, - âìåøàëñÿ â åå óíûëûå ìûñëè ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà. - ß îáû÷íî ïðîâîæó ýòî âðåìÿ â ñàäó, ðàçãîíÿÿ îòòóäà ñòóäåíòîâ. 

Ìóçûêà çàêîí÷èëàñü. Ìîìåíò ÿâíî íå ïîäõîäèë äëÿ ìíîãîñëîâíûõ ïðîùàíèé. Áûñòðî êèâíóâ, Ãåðìèîíà ïîâåðíóëàñü íà ñâîèõ êàáëóêàõ è íàïðàâèëàñü ê äâåðè. Ïðîõîäÿ ìèìî òîëïû ñòóäåíòîâ, îíà çàìåòèëà Ñíåéïà, êîòîðîãî _ïîçäðàâëÿëè_ îñòàëüíûå ãðèôôèíäîðöû. Îíà îò÷åòëèâî ðàññëûøàëà ãîëîñ Íåâèëà, ïðîèçíîñÿùèé ÷òî-òî âðîäå "òû îñòàëàñü æèâà..." Ïî÷åìó-òî ýòà ôðàçà âñåðüåç ðàññåðäèëà åå. 

Äà ðàäè âñåãî ñâÿòîãî, ãíåâíî ïîäóìàëà îíà, îí æå _íå íàñòîëüêî_ ïëîõîé. 

Åå íàñòðîåíèå íå óëó÷øèëà âñòðå÷à ñ Ìèíåðâîé ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïðÿìî â äâåðÿõ. 

- Óæå óõîäèøü, Ñåâåðóñ? - ñ ïîíèìàþùåé óëûáêîé ñïðîñèëà îíà. - Íàäåþñü, òû íè÷åì íå îáèäåë ìîåãî ïðåôåêòà. 

- Òâîé Ïðåôåêò ìîæåò çàìå÷àòåëüíî ñàì î ñåáå ïîçàáîòèòñÿ, - îãðûçíóëàñü îíà, íå âïîëíå ïîíèìàÿ, êîãî îíà ïðè ýòîì èìååò â âèäó - ñåáÿ èëè Ñíåéïà. - ß óâåðåí, ÷òî ê åå óñëóãàì ìîùíàÿ ñëóæáà ïñèõîëîãè÷åñêîé ïîääåðæêè. 

Ðàçîçëåííàÿ Ãàððè, Ðîíîì, Íåâèëîì, Äàìáëäîðîì, ÌàêÃîíàãàëë è ëþáûì äðóãèì, êîìó íå ïîñ÷àñòëèâèëîñü ïîïàñòüñÿ åé íà ãëàçà, Ãåðìèîíà âûëåòåëà èç çàìêà â ñàä. Êîãäà îíà ñïóñòèëàñü íà äîðîæêó ãðàâèÿ, îãðàíè÷åííóþ áîðäþðîì èç ðîçîâûõ êóñòîâ, ïðåäàòåëüñêèé øåïîò ïðåäóïðåäèë åå î ïðèñóòñòâèè íåçàêîííîé ïàðî÷êè. Ðÿâêíóâ íà íèõ, îíà ðàçîãíàëà ïàðî÷êó, ñíÿâ ïî äåñÿòü áàëëîâ ñ êàæäîãî èç èõ êîëëåäæåé. Êîãäà îíè óïîðõíóëè, Ãåðìèîíà íåðâíî âûõâàòèëà ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó, ÷óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî åé íåîáõîäèìî ñäåëàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü, ÷òîáû äàòü âûõîä ïëîõîìó íàñòðîåíèþ, âûçâàííîìó ñëó÷èâøèìñÿ ñåãîäíÿ ïîòîêîì àíòè-Ñíåéïîâñêèõ íàñòðîåíèé. 

Îíà ñ ÿðîñòüþ âçãëÿíóëà íà áåççàùèòíûé ðîçîâûé êóñò. 

Òêíóâ ïàëî÷êîé â öâåòîê, îíà ïðîáîðìîòàëà çàêëèíàíèå. Öâåòîê ïîëíîñòüþ ðàñêðûëñÿ, è ëåïåñòêè äîæäåì ïîëèëèñü íà çåìëþ, îñòàâëÿÿ çà ñîáîé øëåéô àðîìàòà. Ãåðìèîíà ïîâòîðèëà òîæå ñàìîå åùå ðàç. 

_Äà, ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî äîñòàâëÿåò óäîâëåòâîðåíèå._


	16. Çàâèñòü – ýòî âñå ðàçâëå÷åíèå, êîòîðîå è...

×àñòü 16 - Çàâèñòü – ýòî âñå ðàçâëå÷åíèå, êîòîðîå èì îñòàëîñü.

Ñåâåðóñ ïðàêòè÷åñêè óõìûëüíóëñÿ îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, êîãäà ïî ïóòè íà Ãåðáîëîãèþ óâèäåë _æåñòîêî_ îáåçãëàâëåííûå ðîçîâûå êóñòû. Áàë îêàçàëñÿ äîñòàòî÷íî ñóðîâûì èñïûòàíèåì, íî, â îáùåì-òî, âñå ìîãëî áûòü ãîðàçäî õóæå. Ãåðìèîíà, êàæåòñÿ, ïîñòðàäàëà íàìíîãî áîëüøå, ÷åì îí, íî ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, íèêòî íå çàñòàâëÿë åãî òàíöåâàòü ñ Ãèàöèíò Õó÷.

Ëàâàíäà è Ïàðâàòè óñïåëè ðàñïðîñòðàíèòü ñëóõè, ÷òî «Ãåðìèîíà» ìîãëà ñäåëàòü âñÿêèå âåùè, êîòîðûå ïîìîãàëè óëîæèòü âîëîñû è óëó÷øèòü ñîñòîÿíèå êîæè, è îí ïðîâåë ïîëîâèíó âå÷åðà â îñàäå, ïîêà åãî äîíèìàëî, âåðîÿòíî, âñå æåíñêîå íàñåëåíèå Õîãâàðöà. Ýòî áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî ñòðàííîå îùóùåíèå. Âîçìîæíî, îíîäàæå ìîãëî åìó ïîíðàâèòüñÿ. Íî íà äàííûé ìîìåíò îí ïðîñòî ðåøèë âîñïðèíèìàòü ýòî êàê ïîäòâåðæäåíèå òîãî, ÷òî íèêòî íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ â òîì, ÷òî îí - Ãåðìèîíà. Õîòÿ, ïî ïðàâäå ãîâîðÿ, åìó íå ñîâñåì õîòåëîñü ñìåøèâàòü ñêó÷íûå ëîñüîíû, êîãäà ïåðåä íèì ñòîÿëà òàêàÿ ãðàíäèîçíàÿ öåëü, êàê ñåðèÿ ýêñïåðèìåíòîâ ïî ðàñïîçíàâàíèþ Ñóïåð Ñìåøèâàòåëÿ Ñîçíàíèé Ëîíãáîòòîìà. Ãåðìèîíà ïðèäóìàëà ýòî íàçâàíèå â îäèí èç âå÷åðîâ, êîãäà èì ñîâåðøåííî íå âåçëî, è îíè âìåñòå óáèðàëè êëàññíóþ êîìíàòó ïîñëå îäíîãî îñîáåííî íåóäàâøåãîñÿ ýêñïåðèìåíòà.

Ãåðáîëîãèÿ, êàê îáû÷íî, ïðîøëà áåç âñÿêèõ çàòðóäíåíèé, íå òðåáóÿ îò Ñíåéïà îñîáåííîãî âíèìàíèÿ – ïîñëå ìíîãèõ ëåò ðàáîòû ñ èíãðåäèåíòàìè íà îñíîâå äîñòàòî÷íî ðåäêèõ ðàñòåíèé, ïðàêòè÷åñêàÿ ñòîðîíà Ãåðáîëîãèè ñòàëà åìó ïî÷òè ðîäíîé. Ñåãîäíÿøíåå çàíÿòèå áûëî ïîñâÿùåíî îòðàáîòêå òåõíèêè ïîäðåçàíèé è ïðèâèâîê äåðåâüåâ, è åùå èì íàäî áûëî ñìåøàòü óäîáðåíèå ïî ôîðìóëå âûäàííîé Ñïðàóò. Ëîíãáîòòîì, ðàçóìååòñÿ, ñäåëàë åãî áûñòðåå âñåõ.

Êàê, âî èìÿ Ìåðëèíà, ìàëü÷èøêà ìîã íîðìàëüíî ñëåäîâàòü ôîðìóëàì Ñïðàóò, è ïðè ýòîì áûòü ïîëíûì èäèîòîì â Çåëüÿõ.

Ñàìîå èíòåðåñíîå, ÷òî îí óçíàë íà Ãåðáîëîãèè, íå èìåëî íèêàêîãî îòíîøåíèÿ ê òðàâàì – ïðîøåë ñëóõ, ÷òî Õó÷ íàêîíåö-òî ïàëà æåðòâîé ñîáñòâåííîãî äîâîëüíî ýíåðãè÷íîãî ñòèëÿ òàíöà. Ãàððè äàæå ñëåãêà áåñïîêîèëñÿ, íå îòìåíÿò ëè èõ ñëåäóþùèé ìàò÷ – ïðîòèâ Ñëèçåðèíà. Ñíåéï íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî òàê îíî è áóäåò, ïîääåðæèâàòü Ãðèôôèíäîð – ýòî óæå ÷åðåñ÷óð.

Ñëóõè îêàçàëèñü ïðàâäîé – Ãåðìèîíà âûõâàòèëà åãî ïîñëå ëàí÷à â òèïè÷íî ñíåéïîâñêîé ìàíåðå.

- Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ìíå íàäî ïîãîâîðèòü ñ âàìè, – õîëîäíî ñêàçàëà îíà, è òå íåìíîãèå ñòóäåíòû, êîòîðûå îñìåëèëèñü îêàçàòüñÿ ïîáëèçîñòè, ïîñòàðàëèñü ïîáûñòðåå èñ÷åçíóòü, ÿâíî íå æåëàÿ çíàòü, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Çåëèé õî÷åò îò èõ ïðåôåêòà. Âåðîÿòíî, îíè áû ñèëüíî óäèâèëèñü, óçíàâ, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Çåëèé âñåãî ëèøü õî÷åò âûïëåñíóòü ñâîþ åäâà ïîäàâëÿåìóþ ïàíèêó. Êàê òîëüêî îíè äîñòèãëè ïîäçåìåëèé, Ãåðìèîíà íà÷àëà íåðâíî ìåòàòüñÿ ïî êîìíàòå.

- Ïðîôåññîð Õó÷... íåòðóäîñïîñîáíà, - ñêàçàëà îíà. – Âåðîÿòíî, íåóäà÷íî ñïîòêíóëàñü â÷åðà âî âðåìÿ òàíöåâ, íå ñêàæó, ÷òî ÿ ýòèì î÷åíü óäèâëåíà. È ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, êàæåòñÿ, óâåðåíà, ÷òî íà èçëå÷åíèå ïîòðåáóåòñÿ îêîëî íåäåëè. – Îíà ïî÷òè ðû÷àëà, âûøàãèâàÿ âäîëü ïî êîìíàòå. Ñíåéï ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ê äâåðè, ñëîæèâ ðóêè. Îí áîëåå èëè ìåíåå ïðèñïîñîáèëñÿ íàêîíåö, è íàøåë ñïîñîá ñêëàäûâàòü ðóêè, õîòÿ âíèìàíèå, êîòîðîå åìó îêàçûâàëè âñå ìàëü÷èêè ïðè âèäå òàêîãî çðåëèùà, íåìíîãî åãî âîëíîâàëî. 

- Íå âåðþ ÿ, ÷òî íà ëå÷åíèå íàäî öåëóþ íåäåëþ – äàæå ðóêà Ãàððè âûëå÷èëàñü çà ñóòêè ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ýòîò èäèîò Ëîêõàðò íàõèìè÷èë ñ ëå÷àùèì çàêëèíàíèåì. Îíà ÿâíî äåëàåò ýòî ìíå íàçëî... ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî èìåííî ÿ ñêàçàëà åé â÷åðà, ÷òî âûçâàëî òàêóþ ðåàêöèþ, íî îíà äåëàåò ýòî ìíå íàçëî, ÿ çíàþ...

- Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, - ÷åðåç áîðìîòàíèå Ãåðìèîíû ïðîðâàëñÿ ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà. Îí ïî÷òè ïðèâûê íàçûâàòü åå ïî èìåíè, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, åå ïðîñüáà íå áûëà íàñòîëüêî óæ íåðàçóìíîé, íî â äàííîé ñèòóàöèè, êàçàëîñü, òàê ìîæíî áûñòðåå çàñòàâèòü åå îáðàòèòü âíèìàíèå. Òàê îíî è ñëó÷èëîñü. Ãåðìèîíà ïåðåñòàëà ìåòàòüñÿ ïî êîìíàòå è ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåìó.

- ×åãî åùå? – ïîòðåáîâàëà îíà, çàòåì âçäîõíóëà. – Èçâèíèòå ìåíÿ. ×òî âû õîòåëè ñêàçàòü, ïðîôåññîð?

Ñíåéï áðîñèë íà íåå êîðîòêèé âçãëÿä – îí áû ïðåäïî÷åë, ÷òîáû îíà ïî÷àùå çàáûâàëà î ñâîåé âåæëèâîñòè. Åå ïîïûòêè èçâèíèòüñÿ è çàùèòèòü ñåáÿ, ïðîèçíåñåííûå åãî ãîëîñîì – ýòî óæ ñëèøêîì.

- Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, âû íåñåòå ïîëíóþ ÷åïóõó. È áóäüòå äîáðû, íå ïðèíèìàéòå âñå íàñòîëüêî áëèçêî. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ìû æå ïåðåæèëè äàæå áàë. – Îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà ñåêóíäó, íî îíà, êàæåòñÿ, áûëà íå â òîì ñîñòîÿíèè, ÷òîáû îöåíèòü åãî þìîð.– _×òî èìåííî,_ ïî âàøåìó ìíåíèþ, áûëî ñäåëàíî âàì íàçëî? Òî, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Õó÷ ïîâðåäèëà ñåáå íîãó? Íó, òàê ýòî äàâíî äîëæíî áûëî ïðîèçîéòè. È ÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ìàäàì Ïîìôðè áóäåò ñïåöèàëüíî îòòÿãèâàòü ëå÷åíèå, ÷òîáû ñîçäàòü ìíå íåóäîáñòâà – åé ñëèøêîì íóæíû çåëüÿ, êîòîðûå ÿ äëÿ íåå ãîòîâëþ. Âîçìîæíî, âû ìîãëè áû îáúÿñíèòü âñå íåìíîæêî áîëåå… äåòàëüíî? 

Ãåðìèîíà ñîãëàñíî êèâíóëà. – Ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ ñóäèòü ñëåäóþùèé ìàò÷. Äèðåêòîð è ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë äóìàþò, ÷òî îòìåíÿòü åãî áûëî áû íåðàçóìíî, îñîáåííî ñ ó÷åòîì òîãî, ÷òî ýòî Ãðèôôèíäîð ïðîòèâ Ñëèçåðèíà. È òàê êàê Õó÷ íå â ëó÷øåé ôîðìå...

- ...ýòî ïðèäåòñÿ ñäåëàòü âàì, êàê åäèíñòâåííîìó îñòàâøåìóñÿ êâàëèôèöèðîâàííîìó ñóäüå â ó÷èòåëüñêîì ñîñòàâå. Äà, ïðàâèëüíî. Òàê â ÷åì ïðîáëåìà? – óäèâëåííî ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï.

Ãåðìèîíà çàñìåÿëàñü, íèçêèì ðåçêèì ñìåõîì, â êîòîðîì íå áûëî íèêàêîãî þìîðà, à ñêîðåå çâó÷àëà î÷åíü äàæå îò÷åòëèâàÿ íîòêà îò÷àÿíèÿ. Îí äàæå íå çíàë, ÷òî åãî ãîðëî ñïîñîáíî ïðîèçâåñòè òàêîé çâóê. – Âûáèðàéòå, ÷òî âàì áîëüøå íðàâèòñÿ: íåçíàíèå ïðàâèë Êâèääè÷à èëè îòñóòñòâèå êàêèõ áû òî íè áûëî íàâûêîâ ïîëåòà.

- Ãåðìèîíà, âû ïðåóâåëè÷èâàåòå. Âû – ëó÷øèé äðóã ëîâöà Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé êîìàíäû, è âåðîÿòíî äîëæíû áûëè ïîñåòèòü íåñ÷åòíîå êîëè÷åñòâî ìàò÷åé çà ïîñëåäíèå øåñòü ëåò. Âû çíàåòå íàìíîãî áîëüøå, ÷åì âàì êàæåòñÿ. È, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå ïÿòü ëåò ðàç â íåäåëþ, ó âàñ áûëè óðîêè ïî ïîëåòàì íà ìåòëå. È õîòÿ, ïîñëå ñäà÷è ÑÎÂ, óðîêè ïðåêðàòèëèñü... – Ãåðìèîíà ïåðåáèëà åãî.

- Õîðîøî, ÿ çíàþ îñíîâû, íî ìîèõ çíàíèé è íà ãðàìì íå õâàòàåò äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ñóäèòü ìàò÷è. Âñå, ÷òî Ãàððè îæèäàåò îò ìåíÿ – ýòî ïîçäðàâëåíèé. Ïîäðîáíûé àíàëèç îí îñòàâëÿåò äëÿ Ðîíà, _ïîòîìó ÷òî îí çíàåò, ÷òî ìåíÿ ýòî ñîâåðøåííî íå èíòåðåñóåò_, – Ãåðìèîíà óæå ïî÷òè êðè÷àëà. Ñíåéï ðàññåÿííî íàáëþäàë, êàê ó íåå íà øåå ïóëüñèðîâàëà âåíà – îí è íå çíàë î ïîäîáíîé ðåàêöèè ñâîåãî ñîáñòâåííîãî òåëà. Ãåðìèîíà ãëóáîêî âäîõíóëà, ïûòàÿñü óñïîêîèòüñÿ. – À íàñ÷åò ìîèõ ëåòíûõ óìåíèé... Òî, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ áûëè óðîêè, íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî ÿ ýòîìó íàó÷èëàñü. ß áûëà ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî ðàäà áðîñèòü ýòó ôîðìó ïûòêè, êàê òîëüêî ïîÿâèëàñü âîçìîæíîñòü.

Ñíåéï ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, î÷åðåäíîé ïðèáëèæàþùèéñÿ ïðèñòóï ãîëîâíîé áîëè.- Â ýòîì ñëó÷àå, - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí, - ìû ìîæåì ñåãîäíÿ äàæå íå íà÷èíàòü çàíèìàòüñÿ ýêñïåðèìåíòîì. ×òî æ, ó âàñ ïîõîæå ïðîñòî íåò äðóãîãî âûõîäà. Ïðèäåòñÿ íàó÷èòüñÿ ëåòàòü.

- Çà íåäåëþ? – ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà ãîëîñîì, ïðîïèòàííûì ñêåïòèöèçìîì.

- Íó ðàç áîëüøå âðåìåíè ó íàñ íåò, ïîñòàðàåìñÿ âûæàòü âñå ÷òî ìû ìîæåì çà íåäåëþ. Íà÷íåì ñåãîäíÿ æå âå÷åðîì. Ïëîùàäêà äîñòàòî÷íî äàëåêî îò çàìêà, ÷òîáû ìû ìîãëè äîáðàòüñÿ òóäà íåçàìå÷åííûìè. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, âû – ïðåôåêò, òàê ÷òî ó ìåíÿ íå äîëæíî áûòü ïðîáëåì ñ òåì, ÷òîáû âûáðàòüñÿ èç çàìêà âå÷åðîì. Õîðîøî, â äåâÿòü ÷àñîâ, íà ïëîùàäêå. À ïîêà, ÿ áû ïðåäëîæèë âàì ïðî÷èòàòü ýòî.– Ñíåéï ïåðåñåê êîìíàòó, ïîäîøåë ê êíèæíîìó øêàôó è âûòàùèë íå î÷åíü òîëñòóþ êíèãó. Îí áðîñèë åå Ãåðìèîíå – òà ñ óäèâëåíèåì ïîñìîòðåëà íà òîìèê.

- «Êàê ñáëåôîâàòü íà Êâèääè÷å». – Ïðî÷èòàëà îíà íàçâàíèå. – Ýòî?

- Òàì äîñòàòî÷íî èíôîðìàöèè, ÷òîáû âû ñìîãëè óäà÷íî ïðèòâîðèòüñÿ. Ïîëàãàþ, íà áîëüøåå ìû íå ìîæåì íàäåÿòüñÿ.

Âåñü äåíü Ñíåéï ïëàíèðîâàë â óìå óðîê ïî óñêîðåííîìó îáó÷åíèþ ïîëåòàì. Îí ñèäåë â áèáëèîòåêå, çàðûâøèñü â êíèãè, ÷òî áûëî âïîëíå íîðìàëüíî äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû. Åãî ðàçäðàæåíèå áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî î÷åâèäíûì, òàê ÷òî åãî âñå îñòàâèëè â ïîêîå, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì äâóõ ó÷åíèö èç Ðàâåíêëî, êîòîðûå ïîäñóíóëè åìó çàïèñêè ñ ïðîñüáàìè î ëîñüîíàõ äëÿ ëèöà.

Â äåâÿòü âå÷åðà îí áûë íà ïëîùàäêå. Íà óëèöå óæå áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî òåìíî, è îí ñîçäàë â âîçäóõå êîëüöî èç îãíåííûõ øàðîâ, ïîçàáîòèâøèñü çàêîëäîâàòü èõ òàê, ÷òîáû íå áûëî âèäíî èç çàìêà. Åùå îäíî çàêëèíàíèå áûëî íàëîæåíî íà ñàìó ïëîùàäêó, òàê ÷òî äàæå åñëè êòî-íèáóäü èç çàìêà è óâèäåë áû îñâåùåííîå ïîëå äëÿ Êâèääè÷à, îí ñðàçó çàáûë áû îá ýòîì. Êîíå÷íî, ýòî çàêëèíàíèå íå îáìàíåò Äàìáëäîðà, íî ñïðàâèòñÿ ñî âñåìè îñòàëüíûìè ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿìè è ñòóäåíòàìè.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîÿâèëàñü ìèíóòîé ïîçæå, âñå åùå ïðèæèìàÿ ê ãðóäè «Êàê ñáëåôîâàòü íà Êâèääè÷å». Ñóäÿ ïî åå ïåðâûì ñëîâàì, îíà âñå åùå íåðâíè÷àëà.

- Äà çäåñü îïèñàíî áîëåå ñåìèñîò ñïîñîáîâ, êàê íàðóøèòü ïðàâèëà. Êàêèì æå îáðàçîì ÿ ñìîãó âûó÷èòü ýòî çà íåäåëþ? – ïðè÷èòàëà îíà. Åãî ãîëîñó ýòà ýìîöèÿ íå ïîäõîäèëà.

- Âû è íå âûó÷èòå. – Ðåçêî îòâåòèë åé Ñíåéï. – Âñå 700 íàðóøåíèé íèêîãäà íèãäå îôèöèàëüíî íå ïåðå÷èñëÿëèñü è íå ïóáëèêîâàëèñü. Äàæå Õó÷ íå çíàåò âñå 700. Ðàçóìååòñÿ, ÿ òàêæå íå çàáèâàë ñåáå èìè ãîëîâó, è ìîãó âàì îáåùàòü, ÷òî âñå èãðîêè ïîñòóïàëè òàêæå. Âûó÷èòå íàèáîëåå î÷åâèäíûå – â êíèãå åñòü èëëþñòðèðîâàííûå ïðèìåðû, òàê ÷òî ýòî íå äîëæíî ñîñòàâèòü îñîáîé ïðîáëåìû. Ãëàâíîå, ñìîòðèòå, ÷òîáû èãðîêè íå âûëåòàëè çà ãðàíèöû ïîëÿ, íå õâàòàëè äðóã äðóãà è íå èñïîëüçîâàëè ñâîè âîëøåáíûå ïàëî÷êè. Äåâÿíîñòî ïðîöåíòîâ íàðóøåíèé ñâÿçàíî èìåííî ñ ýòèì.

Ãåðìèîíà, êàæåòñÿ, ñëåãêà óñïîêîèëàñü, óñëûøàâ ýòó íîâîñòü, íî íå äî êîíöà.

- Íî ýòî îñòàâëÿåò ñïèñîê èç åùå 70 íàðóøåíèé.

Ñíåéï óñòàëî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåáî, ñîáèðàÿ âñå îñòàòêè òåðïåíèÿ. Ãîñïîäè, êàê áû åìó õîòåëîñü ñåé÷àñ ñîðâàòüñÿ è íàîðàòü íà íåå, íî ïðè ýòîì îí ïðåêðàñíî îñîçíàâàë, ÷òî ñïðàâèòñÿ ñ ñèòóàöèåé êóäà áûñòðåå, åñëè áóäåò äåðæàòü âñå ïîä êîíòðîëåì.

- Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, – ðåçêîñòü òîíà îí âñå-òàêè íå ñìîã ñäåðæàòü, è îíà ðåçêî îáåðíóëàñü íà åãî ãîëîñ. – Íàó÷èòåñü ðàñïîçíàâàòü áëàíøèðîâàíèå, âûïàëèâàíèå, çàâåðòûâàíèå êâàôôëà, çàãîí â òèñêè, çàæèìàíèå ñíèò÷à, îáìàíêó, îòøâûðèâàíèå, ïðîâîêàöèþ, ñòîëêíîâåíèå, è ôëàíêèðîâàíèå è âñå áóäåò õîðîøî. Âûó÷èòå èõ, è âû áóäåòå çíàòü íàìíîãî áîëüøå, ÷åì ýòè äåòè ìîãóò ñäåëàòü. È ïîìíèòå, îíè íå çíàþò, ÷òî èõ áóäåò ñóäèòü Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð. ß äîëãî è óïîðíî ðàáîòàë íàäî ñîçäàíèåì ñîáñòâåííîé ðåïóòàöèè, è âû ïîêà íå ñóìåëè åå ðàçðóøèòü. Òàê ÷òî, èñïîëüçóéòå åå äëÿ ñâîåé âûãîäû.

Ãåðìèîíà áûñòðî ïðîëèñòàëà êíèãó, îòìåòèâ íàçâàííûå èì 10 ñàìûõ ïîïóëÿðíûõ íàðóøåíèé. Íàêîíåö, îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, è ïî åå ëèöó áûëî âèäíî, ÷òî îíà, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ïîíÿëà, ÷òî êîìàíäû íå ñîáèðàþòñÿ óñòðàèâàòü ïðîôåññîðó Çåëèé òåñò íà ñóäåéñêèå êà÷åñòâà. Äàæå ñëèçåðèíöû âðÿä ëè ñäåëàþò ÷òî-íèáóäü íåäîçâîëåííîå. Áîëåå îäíîãî ðàçà.

- Òåïåðü, î ëåòíûõ íàâûêàõ. Ñàäèòåñü íà ìåòëó è ñäåëàéòå íåñêîëüêî êðóãîâ, ÷òîáû ÿ ìîã âèäåòü, ñ ÷åì íàì ïðèäåòñÿ ðàáîòàòü.

Ãåðìèîíà îòàäàëà åìó êíèãó è ïîäîøëà ê ìåòëå, êîòîðóþ îí ïðèíåñ íà ïëîùàäêó. Åãî Íèìáóñ 1700. Íå ñàìàÿ ïîñëåäíÿÿ ìîäåëü, íî âïîëíå ïîäõîäèëà äëÿ åãî öåëåé. Ãåðìèîíà ïðîáîðìîòàëà «Ââåðõ» è óäèâèëàñü, êîãäà ìåòëà ìãíîâåííî ïðûãíóëà åé â ðóêó. Îíà îñòîðîæíî óñåëàñü íà íåå, îòòîëêíóëàñü è íà÷àëà îïèñûâàòü êðóãè âîêðóã ïîëÿ, âíà÷àëå ìåäëåííî, à çàòåì ñî âñå óâåëè÷èâàþùåéñÿ ñêîðîñòüþ.

Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ñïóñòÿ îíà ïðèçåìëèëàñü ïåðåä Ñíåéïîì, ïîäõâàòûâàÿ ìåòëó è íå äàâàÿ åé óïàñòü íà çåìëþ.

- Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, âàøà æèçíü âîçìîæíî áûëà áû íàìíîãî ëåã÷å, åñëè áû âû íå áûëè òàêîé ïåðôåêöèîíèñòêîé. ß áû íå ñêàçàë, ÷òî âû ëåòàåò ïëîõî. Êîíå÷íî, âàì ïðèäåòñÿ íåìíîãî ïîðàáîòàòü íàä òåõíèêîé ïîëåòà ïåðåä ìàò÷åì, íî âû íå ÿâëÿåòåñü òîé íåóìåõîé, êàêîé ñåáÿ îïèñûâàëè.

Ãåðìèîíà âûãëÿäåëà îçàäà÷åííîé. – ß äóìàþ... ß äóìàþ ýòî âàøå òåëî. Îíî çíàëî, ÷òî äåëàòü. ß íèêîãäà â æèçíè òàê íå ëåòàëà, êàê áóäòî ìîå òåëî ñàìî çíàëî, ÷òî íàäî äåëàòü. Ìîé ðàçóì íå ðóêîâîäèë ýòèì ïîëåòîì.

Ñíåéï çàäóìàëñÿ íà ñåêóíäó, à çàòåì êèâíóë.

- Âïîëíå âåðîÿòíî. Áóäüòå áëàãîäàðíû çà ýòó ìàëåíüêóþ ìèëîñòü è íà÷èíàéòå òðåíèðîâàòüñÿ. Âîçìîæíî, ìîå òåëî è çíàåò, ÷òî íàäî äåëàòü, íî âàøåìó ðàçóìó òðåáóåòñÿ òðåíèðîâêà.


	17. Íà ÷üåé âû ñòîðîíå, Ñóäüÿ ?

Ãëàâà 17 – Íà ÷üåé âû ñòîðîíå, Ñóäüÿ ...? 

Åñëè êòî-íèáóäü çàìåòèë, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ïðàêòè÷åñêè çàáðîñèë ñâîè íî÷íûå îáõîäû çàìêà, áûëî ïîõîæå, ÷òî íèêòî íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ óïîìèíàòü îá ýòîì. Âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè Ãåðìèîíà èñïûòûâàëà ìèìîëåòíóþ îçàáî÷åííîñòü ðåàêöèåé Àðãóñà Ôèë÷à, êîòîðûé ñ÷èòàë ñåáÿ è Ñíåéïà ïîñëåäíèì îïëîòîì áîðüáû ïðîòèâ ìàññîâîãî áåñïðåäåëà, òâîðèìîãî ñòóäåíòàìè â êîðèäîðàõ. Îíà äàæå äîøëà äî òîãî, ÷òî ðåøèëà ïðåäïðèíÿòü íåñêîëüêî íî÷íûõ ïðîãóëîê, ÷òîáû ðàññåÿòü ïîäîçðåíèÿ, êîòîðûå ìîãóò ïîÿâèòüñÿ ó Ôèë÷à. Îäíàêî, äîáàâëåíèå óðîêîâ ïî ïîëåòàì ê åå ðàñïèñàíèþ, è áåç òîãî íàñòîëüêî ïëîòíîìó, ÷òî ýòî óæå äåéñòâîâàëî íà íåðâû, îçíà÷àëî áû, ÷òî åå íî÷è áóäóò ïðîõîäèòü â ñîñòîÿíèè, áëèçêîì ê áåññîçíàòåëüíîìó. Êîãäà îíà îãëÿäûâàëàñü íàçàä, åå îïûò ñ èñïîëüçîâàíèåì âðåìÿâîðîòà â òðåòüåì êëàññå íà÷èíàë êàçàòüñÿ ñîâåðøåííî íå íàïðÿãàþùèì. 

Ñî÷åòàíèå äâèãàòåëüíîé ïàìÿòè Ñíåéïà è êà÷åñòâ ìåòëû, êîòîðàÿ áûëà ñêîíñòðóèðîâàíà ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå, ÷åì îáû÷íûå øêîëüíûå ìåòëû, íå ãîâîðÿ î òîì, ÷òî îíà áûëî â ãîðàçäî ëó÷øåì ñîñòîÿíèè, ñäåëàëî íîâîå èñïûòàíèå íå òàêèì óæàñíûì, êàê îíà áîÿëàñü. Ñíåéï áûë íå î÷åíü òåðïåëèâûì ó÷èòåëåì, íî óìåë îáúÿñíÿòü êàê âûïîëíÿòü ôèçè÷åñêèå äâèæåíèÿ, à åãî òåëî áûëî ïðèñïîñîáëåíî ê ïðàêòè÷åñêîìó âûïîëíåíèþ åãî êîìàíä íàìíîãî ëó÷øå, ÷åì åå ñîáñòâåííîå. Åñëè çàäóìàòüñÿ, â ýòîì íå áûëî íè÷åãî óäèâèòåëüíîãî, îí æå _çíàë_, ÷åãî ìîæíî áûëî òðåáîâàòü îò åãî òåëà. 

Ñëó÷àëèñü äàæå ìîìåíòû, êîãäà îíà ïîíèìàëà, ÷åì ïîëåòû òàê ïðèâëåêàþò Ãàððè è Ðîíà. _Ìîìåíòû_. Èõ, îäíàêî, ïåðåâåøèâàëè ïåðèîäû ïàíèêè, êîãäà îíà çàäóìûâàëàñü î òîì, ÷òî åé ïðèäåòñÿ íå ïðîñòî ëåòàòü, íî è ñëåäèòü çà ÷åòûðíàäöàòüþ èãðîêàìè, êîòîðûå áóäóò íîñèòüñÿ â ðàçíûõ íàïðàâëåíèÿõ. Ïðè÷åì ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå ïîëîâèíà èç íèõ áóäåò èãðàòü, ñòàðàÿñü âòèõàðÿ íàâðåäèòü âñåì è êàæäîìó èç âòîðîé ïîëîâèíû. Ñåé÷àñ îíà ëåæàëà, âûòÿíóâøèñü â âàííå, è ïûòàëàñü èçâëå÷ü èç êíèãè «Êàê ñáëåôîâàòü íà êâèääè÷å» ñòîëüêî, ñêîëüêî ïîëó÷èòñÿ ïåðåä òåì, êàê îíà çàñòàâèò ñåáÿ âûëåçòè èç âîäû è ëå÷ü â êðîâàòü. Òåïåðü îíà óæå ñîâñåì ïðèâûêëà ê ýòîìó äëèííîìó õóäîùàâîìó ìóæñêîìó òåëó, êîòîðîå òåïåðü ëåæàëî ïåðåä íåé. Âèä ýòîãî òåëà áîëüøå íå ñìóùàë åå. Îíà äàæå íàó÷èëàñü áðèòüñÿ áåç ïîðåçîâ. 

×òî êàñàåòñÿ îñòàëüíûõ ÷àñòåé òåëà… Ñíåéï, êàê îíà îáíàðóæèëà, íà óäèâëåíèå ÷àñòî ïðîñûïàëñÿ ñ ýðåêöèåé. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îíà ñ÷èòàëà, ÷òî ýòî ÷àñòî. Ïðèõîäèëîñü ïðèçíàòüñÿ, ÷òî ó íåå íå áûëî äîñòàòî÷íîãî îïûòà äëÿ ñðàâíåíèÿ. Òàêæå îíà îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî, õîòÿ õîëîäíûé äóø áûë, íåñîìíåííî, ýôôåêòèâíûì ñðåäñòâîì, àëüòåðíàòèâíûé ñïîñîá áûë íàìíîãî ïðèÿòíåå, íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òî ïîäîáíîå íà÷àëî óòðà áûëî íå òàêèì òðàâìèðóþùèì. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñëåãêà ïåðåäâèíóëàñü â âîäå, îùóòèâ, ÷òî âîäà íà÷èíàåò îñòûâàòü. Îíà çàõëîïíóëà êíèãó è çàñòàâèëà ñåáÿ ïîäíÿòüñÿ. Âçÿâ ïîëîòåíöå, îíà ðàññåÿííî íà÷àëà âûòèðàòüñÿ, ðàçìûøëÿÿ î òîì, åñòü ëè êàêîé-íèáóäü øàíñ, ÷òî âî âðåìÿ ìàò÷à Ãàððè ðåøèò ïîâòîðèòü äîñòèæåíèå Ðîäåðèêà Ïëþìïòîíà è ïîéìàåò Ñíèò÷ çà òðè ñ ïîëîâèíîé ñåêóíäû. Ïëþñû: Ãàððè âîéäåò â èñòîðèþ – åùå ðàç – à îíà íå óñïååò âûñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ïîëíûì èäèîòîì. È Ñíåéïà òîæå, çàñòàâèëà îíà ñåáÿ äîáàâèòü. Ìèíóñû: íåò, ñåé÷àñ îíà íå ìîãëà ïðèäóìàòü íè îäíîãî ìèíóñà. À ýòî îçíà÷àëî, ÷òî ýòî áûëî áû ñëèøêîì íåâåðîÿòíîé óäà÷åé. 

Îíà âûïóñòèëà âîäó è áðîñèëà ïîëîòåíöå íà êðàé âàííû, ÷òîáû åãî çàáðàëè äîìîâûå ýëüôû. Âñå åùå îáíàæåííàÿ, îíà ïðîøëà â ñïàëüíþ, îáíàðóæèâ, ÷òî ìûøöû âñå åùå íîþò äîñòàòî÷íî îùóòèìî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû îíà âñå âðåìÿ î íèõ ïîìíèëà. Ýòî âñå ïîòîìó, ÷òî îíà íå óìååò ðàññëàáëÿòüñÿ. Òàê ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. 

- _Åñëè âû ïðîñòî ðàññëàáèòåñü, ìèññ Ãðåéäæåð, âû îáíàðóæèòå, ÷òî âàøå òåëî ñïîñîáíî åñòåñòâåííûì îáðàçîì ðåãóëèðîâàòü öåíòð òÿæåñòè. Íî åñëè âû áóäåòå óïîðíî ïðîäîëæàòü áîðîòüñÿ ïðîòèâ ýòîãî, âû ñâàëèòåñü ñ ì_åòëû. 

Áîëü â ëåâîì áåäðå ïîäòâåðæäàëà èñòèííîñòü ýòîãî çàÿâëåíèÿ. Íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òî îí áûë íàñòîëüêî ðàçäðàæåí, ÷òî ñíîâà íà÷àë íàçûâàòü åå _ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð_. Çåâàÿ, îíà äîñòàëà ÷èñòûå òðóñû, íàòÿíóëà èõ è ñêîëüçíóëà ïîä îäåÿëî, óáåæäàÿ ñåáÿ, ÷òî _ñìîæåò_ ñî âñåì ñïðàâèòüñÿ. 

Ïðîñíóâøèñü ñóááîòíèì óòðîì, â äåíü ìàò÷à, Ãåðìèîíà îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî áîëüøàÿ ÷àñòü åå óâåðåííîñòè êóäà-òî èñïàðèëàñü. Ñëèøêîì âçâîëíîâàííàÿ äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ÷åì-íèáóäü çàíèìàòüñÿ, îíà ñìîãëà òîëüêî îäåòüñÿ è âûïèòü ÷àøêó ÷åðíîãî êîôå – íàïèòîê, ê êîòîðîìó îíà ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì ïðèñòðàñòèëàñü – à ïîòîì ïðèíÿëàñü âûøàãèâàòü âçàä-âïåðåä ïî êîìíàòå, îæèäàÿ ïîÿâëåíèÿ Ñíåéïà. Êîãäà îí íàêîíåö ïîÿâèëñÿ â äâåðÿõ, âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà íå ðàñïîëàãàëî ê òîìó, ÷òîáû ÷òîáû ïîäåëèòüñÿ ñ íèì ñâîèìè îïàñåíèÿìè. Îíà äîãàäûâàëàñü, ÷òî îí ïàë æåðòâîé òðàäèöèîííîé íàêà÷êè ïåðåä ìàò÷åì â èñïîëíåíèè Ïîòòåðà è Âèçëè. Îáû÷íî îíà âêëþ÷àëà ïðåóâåëè÷åííûå âîñõâàëåíèÿ, íå÷ëåíîðàçäåëüíûå âîïëè è óñòðàøàþùèå êîëè÷åñòâî àíòè-Ñëèçåðèíñêèõ íàñòðîåíèé. Äàæå åé, ãðèôôèíäîðêå, êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ýòî óæ ñëèøêîì. Îíà ìîãëà òîëüêî ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå, êàêîâà áûëî ðåàêöèÿ äåêàíà Ñëèçåðèíà. 

Ñóìêà ñ êíèãàìè ñ ãëóõèì çâóêîì ïðèçåìëèëàñü íà ïàðòó, à Ñíåéï áûñòðî ïîäîøåë ê êîòëàì, îñòàâøèìñÿ íà ìåñòå ñ âå÷åðà. 

- Ìû ìîæåì íà÷èíàòü? – ñêàçàë îí òîíîì, â êîòîðîì ÿâíî íå áûëî âîïðîñà. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñòî êèâíóëà. Ñíà÷àëà îíà áûëà ðàäà, ÷òî åé åñòü, ÷åì çàíÿòüñÿ, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî ýòî îòâëå÷åò åå ìûñëè îò íåóìîëèìî ïðèáëèæàþùåãîñÿ ìàò÷à. Îäíàêî ýòîãî íå ïðîèçîøëî. Ýòîãî çàíÿòèÿ îêàçàëîñü ñîâåðøåíî íåäîñòàòî÷íî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïðåêðàòèòü ïîñòîÿííî ïåðåáèðàòü â óìå ïðàâèëà èãðû. Ó íåå íà÷àëà áîëåòü ãîëîâà è ïîÿâèëîñü îò÷àÿííîå æåëàíèå ñúåñòü ÷òî-íèáóäü ñëàäêîå, íî Ãåðìèîíà ñîìíåâàëàñü, ÷òî ñìîæåò ðåøèòü ïðîáëåìó, ñõîäèâ íà êóõíþ. Ó íåå ñâåëî æèâîò, è ìàøèíàëüíî îíà íà÷àëà åùå áûñòðåå êðóæèòü ïî êîìíàòå. 

Âîïðîñ ïðîáèëñÿ ê åå ñîçíàíèþ êàê ðàç, êîãäà îíà ïðîèãðûâàëà â óìå äâîéíóþ ïåòëþ – âîñüìåðêó. Ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà ðåçêî ïðåðâàë åå ìûñëè. 

- Ìåðëèíà ðàäè, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ïåðåñòàíüòå ìåëüòåøèòü. 

Îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü. 

- Èçâèíèòå. 

Îí îáðàòèë íà íåå ìíîãîñòðàäàëüíûé âçãëÿä. 

- Ýòî âñå èç-çà ñåãîäíÿøíåãî ïîëóäíÿ? 

Îíà êèâíóëà, ñòàðàÿñü íå çàêóñûâàòü ãóáó. 

- ß óâåðåí, ÷òî âû äåëàåòå èç ýòîãî ñëèøêîì áîëüøóþ äðàìó. Âû äîñòàòî÷íî õîðîøî ëåòàåòå. ß íå ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî âû ðàçîáðàëèñü ñ ïðàâèëàìè íàñòîëüêî, íàñêîëüêî ýòî âîîáùå íåîáõîäèìî. Ó âàñ åñòü ãîðàçäî áîëåå âàæíûå âåùè, íà êîòîðûõ ñòîèëî áû ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ. 

_Êîíå÷íî, åìó ëåãêî áûëî ãîâîðèòü. _

- ß íå ìîãó íè íà ÷åì ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ, - ñêàçàëà îíà, ñòàðàÿñü, ÷òîáû åå ãîëîñ çâó÷àë íå ñëèøêîì æàëîáíî. Îò âçãëÿäà íà åãî ëèöî åé ñòàëî åùå õóæå. 

- Íó ÷òî æå, - ðàçäðàæåííî ñêàçàë îí, åñëè âû íå ìîæåòå ñîõðàíÿòü ñïîêîéñòâèå, îòïðàâëÿéòåñü ïàíèêîâàòü â äðóãîå ìåñòî, ïîêà âû íè÷åãî íå ñâàëèëè è íå óñëîæíèëè åùå áîëüøå ëè÷íûå äîñòèæåíèÿ ìèñòåðà Ëîíãáîòòîìà â Çåëüåäåëèè. 

Êóäà îíà ìîãëà ïîéòè? Òîëüêî âåðíóòüñÿ â êîìíàòû, íî îíà íå äóìàëà, ÷òî òàì îíà ñìîæåò óñïîêîèòüñÿ. Îíà óñïåëà ñêàçàòü îá ýòîì â ñëóõ, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå åãî ïðîáëåìà. 

Îí òàê íå äóìàë. 

- Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, îòêóäà ÿ äîëæåí çíàòü, ÷òî ïîìîæåò âàì óñïîêîèòüñÿ? – Îí âçäîõíóë. – ×òî áû âû ñåé÷àñ õîòåëè ñäåëàòü? 

Îíà çàäóìàëàñü. 

_Ñúåñòü ìîðîæåííîå. Îñîáåííîå ìîðîæåííîå. Ìîðîæåíîå èç êàôå Haagen-Dazs íà ïëîùàäè Leicester. Òðóäíî îñóùåñòâèìàÿ èäåÿ. _

Ñíåéï, êàæåòñÿ, áûë ñ ýòèì íå ñîãëàñåí. 

- Õîðîøî, ðàç ýòî èìåííî òî, ÷åãî âàì õî÷åòñÿ, ïðîñòî ñäåëàéòå ýòî. 

- Èçâèíèòå, ïðîôåññîð, - ðåøèòåëüíî âîçðàçèëà îíà, - íî êàê èìåííî ÿ ìîãó ýòî ñäåëàòü? – Îíà ñåðäèòî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. Ñèòóàöèÿ áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî òÿæåëîé è áåç åãî ïîääðàçíèâàíèÿ. – ß æå íå ìîãó òóäà àïïàðèðîâàòü, ïðàâäà? 

Îí ïðîäîëæàë ñìîòðåòü íà íåå. 

_Îí æå íå ìîæåò âñåðüåç ïðåäëàãàòü åé… _

- ß äóìàþ, ÷òî òåõíè÷åñêóþ ñòîðîíó ïðîöåññà âû èçó÷àëè. 

_Îí áûë ñîâåðøåííî ïðàâ. _

- Äà, - îñòîðîæíî ñêàçàëà îíà, - íî ó ìåíÿ íåò ëèöåíçèè. 

- Ó âàñ íåò, - òåðïåëèâî îòâåòèë îí, - íî _ó ìåíÿ_ îíà åñòü. È åñëè âû â ìîåì îáëè÷èè èñ÷åçíèòå îòñþäà íà îñòàòîê óòðà è îñòàíîâèòå ýòè êîøìàðíûå ïðèñòóïû èñòåðèè, ýòî áóäåò âåñüìà íåâûñîêàÿ öåíà çà òàêîé ðåçóëüòàò. 

Îíà ïîòåðÿëà äàð ðå÷è. 

- Èäèòå â ñòîðîíó Õîãñìèäà. Êîãäà âû ïåðåñå÷åòå ãðàíèöó òåððèòîðèè çàìêà, ñâåðíèòå íàëåâî. Òàì âû ñìîæåòå íàéòè äîñòàòî÷íî óêðîìíîå ìåñòî, èç êîòîðîãî ñìîæåòå àïïàðèðîâàòü. Â ãîñòèíîé, â ëåâîì âåðõíåì ÿùèêå áóôåòà åñòü ìàããëîâñêèå äåíüãè. – Îí èçîãíóë áðîâü, íàáëþäàÿ, êàê îíà áîðåòñÿ ñî ñâîèìè ñîìíåíèÿìè. – ß íå ïðèâÿçàí ê çàìêó íèêàêèì çàêëèíàíèåì, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. Äàæå ÿ âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè âûõîæó âî _âíåøíèé ìèð_. Åñëè âû íå âåðíåòåñü äî äâóõ, ÿ ñîîáùó îá ýòîì Äèðåêòîðó. È ïîñòàðàéòåñü _íå ðàñùåïèòü_ ñåáÿ, ïîêà âû ïîëüçóåòåñü ìîèì òåëîì. À òåïåðü, óáèðàéòåñü íàêîíåö ñ ìîèõ ãëàç. 

Åé íå íóæíî áûëî ïîâòîðÿòü ýòî äâàæäû. Îíà âëåòåëà â êîìíàòó, ïîñïåøíî íàøëà äåíüãè. Ê åå óäèâëåíèþ, èõ òàì áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî ìíîãî. Îíà âçÿëà íåñêîëüêî êóïþð è íåìíîãî ìåëî÷è. ×åñòíîñòü çàñòàâèëà åå çàïèñàòü ñóììó, ÷òîáû ïîòîì îíà ìîãëà ñ íèì ðàñïëàòèòüñÿ. Îíà óæå ñîáèðàëàñü óõîäèòü, êîãäà äî íåå äîøëî, ÷òî Äèàãîí-Àëëåÿ - ýòî îäíî äåëî, íî ïîêàçûâàòüñÿ íà ïëîùàäè Leicester â ïîëíîì êîëäîâñêîì îáëà÷åíèè íå ñòîèëî. Îíà ïîäóìàëî, ÷òî åé íàäî áóäåò ïðåîáðàçîâàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü èç îäåæäû. Ãåðìèîíà çàøëà â ñïàëüíþ è íà÷àëà ïðîñìàòðèâàòü ñîäåðæèìîå øêàôà. Çíàÿ, íàñêîëüêî ïðåäñêàçóåì Ñíåéï â âûáîðå îäåæäû, îíà ñîáèðàëàñü ïðîñòî íàéòè ÷òî-íèáóäü áîëåå ïîäõîäÿùåå èç ïîâñåäíåâíîé îäåæäû. Îíà ñîìíåâàëàñü, ÷òî ñðåäè åãî âåùåé íàéäåòñÿ ÷òî-òî èíòåðåñíîå, íî äîëæíà æå áûëà îíà õîòÿ áû ïîñìîòðåòü. 

Ïåðâûé ÿùèê ñîäåðæàë ñòàíäàðòíûé íàáîð ìóæñêèõ òðÿïîê. Íè÷åãî, ÷òî ìîãëî áû ïðèãîäèòüñÿ äëÿ åå öåëåé. Ñ î÷åíü ñëàáîé íàäåæäîé, îíà âûäâèíóëà íèæíèé ÿùèê – è ïîòåðÿëà äàð ðå÷è âòîðîé ðàç çà ýòîò äåíü. 

Îñòîðîæíûìè, âñå åùå íå âåðÿùèìè â òî, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ðóêàìè, îíà äîñòàëà îòòóäà âûñîêà÷åñòâåííûé ÷åðíûé õëîïîê. Äæèíñû. Êëàññè÷åñêîãî ïîêðîÿ. Íà ïóãîâèöå òðè öèôðû – ïÿòü, íîëü, îäèí. Ïðåêðàñíî. Îíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé. 

_Òàê, òàê, òàê, ïðîôåññîð. Ñþðïðèçû ïðîäîëæàþòñÿ. _

Ãåðìèîíà áðîñèëà äæèíñû íà êðîâàòü. Ñíîâà çàñóíóâ ðóêó â ÿùèê, îíà íàùóïàëà ÷òî-òî î÷åíü ìÿãêîå è èçâëåêëà íàðóæó ìàããëîâñêèé ñâèòåð. Åñòåñòâåííî, ÷åðíûé, Êàøåìèðîâûé, ÷òî òîæå åñòåñòâåííî. 

×òî æå, ýòî ðåøàëî ïðîáëåìó ñ îäåæäîé. Îíà áûñòðî ðàçäåëàñü è íàòÿíóëà äæèíñû è ñâèòåð. Ìàããëîâñêàÿ îäåæäà â îòëè÷èå îò êîëäîâñêîé ïëîòíî îáëåãàëà òåëî. Íåïëîõî. _Î÷åíü äàæå íåïëîõî_. Ïîèñêè â ãàðäåðîáå ïîçâîëèëè îáíàðóæèòü êîðîòêóþ êîæàíóþ êóðòêó – êîíå÷íî æå, ÷åðíóþ. Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ÿðëûê. _Àðìàíè_. Íèêòî íå ìîæåò îáâèíèòü ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà â òîì, ÷òî îí íå îáðàùàåò âíèìàíèÿ íà êà÷åñòâî. Õîòåëîñü áû çíàòü, ÷òî åùå ñïðÿòàíî â åãî òàéíèêàõ. Îáíàðóæåííàÿ ñòîëü íåîæèäàííî ñêëîííîñòü ê êà÷åñòâåííîé ìàããëîâñêîé îäåæäå ïî÷åìó òî ïîäíÿëà åé íàñòðîåíèå. 

Çàñòàâèâ ñåáÿ ñíîâà ïðèíÿòü õìóðûé âèä, îíà íàêèíóëà ïëàù òàê, ÷òîáû íå áûëî âèäíî, âî ÷òî îíà îäåòà, è âûøëà èç çàìêà. 

×åðåç ïîë÷àñà îíà ñèäåëà íà ïëîùàäè Leicester è ñ äîâîëüíûì âèäîì óíè÷òîæàëà òðè øàðèêà ìîðîæåííîãî – ñ áåëüãèéñêèì øîêîëàäîì, êðåìîì è ïðàëèíå è ñ îðåõàìè. Âñå ýòî áûëî çàëèòî øîêîëàäíûì ñîóñîì, óêðàøåíî âçáèòûìè ñëèâêàìè è ïîñûïàíî øîêîëàäíîé ñòðóæêîé. Ðàçìûøëÿÿ î ïðîèçîøåäøåì, Ãåðìèîíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî õîòÿ Ñíåéï ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñ íåé óæàñíî ãðóáî, îí íå ïðîñòî ðàçðåøèë åé àïïàðèðîâàòü, èñïîëüçóÿ åãî ëèöåíçèþ, ÷òî ìîãëî íàâëå÷ü íà íåãî ñåðüåçíûå íåïðèÿòíîñòè, åñëè áû êòî-íèáóäü îá ýòîì óçíàë. Îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî ìîã ïîïëàòèòüñÿ çà òî, ÷òî îíà ïîáûâàëà çäåñü. Â ýòîò ìîìåíò – íà áåçîïàñíîì ðàññòîÿíèè îò Õîãâàðöà – îí åé ïî÷òè íðàâèëñÿ. 

Âåðíóâøèñü â Õîãâàðö, îêàçàâøèñü íà ìåòëå â öåíòðå êâèääè÷íîãî ïîëÿ, è óâèäåâ Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà è Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ – Ëîâöîâ è Êàïèòàíîâ ñâîèõ êîìàíä – ïðèíÿâøèõ áîåâóþ ñòîéêó äðóã íàïðîòèâ äðóãà, Ãåðìèîíà îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî îòíîñèòñÿ ê Ñíåéïó óæå äàëåêî íå òàê äîáðîæåëàòåëüíî. Îíà çíàëà, ÷òî îí äîëæåí áûòü ãäå-òî íà Ãðèôôèíäîðñêèõ òðèáóíàõ, è ýòî äîñòàâëÿëî åé åäèíñòâåííîå â ýòîò ìîìåíò ñìóòíîå óäîâëåòâîðåíèå. Ñåé÷àñ åìó ïðèäåòñÿ ïðèâåòñòâîâàòü Ãðèôôèíäîðñêóþ êîìàíäó. Ïîñëåäíèé ðàç îíà åëà óòðîì, íî èç-çà ñúåäåííîãî ïåðåä ìàò÷åì ìîðîæåííîãî ÷óâñòâîâàëà òåïåðü òÿæåñòü â æåëóäêå è ëåãêîå ïîäòàøíèâàíèå. Â êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò åé ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó, íå ñìîæåò ëè îíà èçáåæàòü âñåãî ýòîãî, ïðèòâîðèâøèñü áîëüíîé. Íî íåò, â ðàñïîðÿæåíèè ó ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ìíîãî âåñüìà ýôôåêòèâíûõ ëåêàðñòâ. 

. 

Ëåêàðñòâ îò âñåõ áîëåçíåé, êðîìå Òðàâìèðóþùèõ Òàíöåâ Ãèàöèíò Õó÷, ñ ãîðå÷üþ ïîäóìàëà îíà. Îíà âñå åùå áûëà íå óâåðåíà, ÷òî ó÷èòåëüíèöà ïîëåòîâ íå ïðåñëåäîâàëà êàêîé-òî ëè÷íîé öåëè.. 

À åùå îíà ñòàðàëàñü âûêèíóòü èç ãîëîâû ñîñòîÿâøèéñÿ ïåðåä ìàò÷åì ðàçãîâîð ñ ïðîôåññîðîì ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. Åñëè, êîíå÷íî, ýòî ìîæíî íàçâàòü ðàçãîâîðîì. 

- ß âûðàçèëà Äèðåêòîðó ñâîé _ðåøèòåëüíûé_ ïðîòåñò ïðîòèâ òîãî, ÷òîáû äåêàí êîëëåäæà ñóäèë ìàò÷ ñ ó÷àñòèåì êîìàíäû ñâîåãî êîëëåäæà. ß ïðåäóïðåæäàþ, ÷òî åñëè ÿ çàìå÷ó õîòÿ áû _ñëàáûé_ íàìåê íà ïîäñóæèâàíèå ñâîåé êîìàíäå, ÿ îïðîòåñòóþ ðåçóëüòàò ìàò÷à. – Ãåðìèîíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå ïðåäñòàâëÿëà, äî êàêîãî óðîâíÿ äîõîäèò âðàæäåáíîñòü ìåæäó äåêàíîì åå êîëëåäæà è Ñíåéïîì, âñïûõèâàÿ ïî ïîâîäàì, ïîäîáíûì ýòîìó. 

Âñå áûëî ãîòîâî ê íà÷àëó ìàò÷à. Ãàððè ÿðîñòíî ñìîòðåë íà Äðàêî, Äðàêî òàê æå ÿðîñòíî ñìîòðåë â îòâåò. Ðîí – Îòáèâàëà, êàê è åãî áðàòüÿ - è Äæèííè – îäèí èç Íàïàäàþùèõ – óæå çàíÿëè ñâîè ìåñòà. Áîêîâûì çðåíèåì îíà çàìåòèëà Íàïàäàþùèõ Ñëèçåðèíà, êðóæàùèõ íàä ïîëåì, êàê òðîéêà ñåðî-çåëåíûõ õèùíûõ ïòèö. Îíà ìàøèíàëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà òðèáóíó ïåðñîíàëà øêîëû. Äàìáëäîð áûë íà òðèáóíå, îíà èçäàëè óâèäåëà åãî ñèÿþùóþ óëûáêó. À åùå îíà óâèäåëà Õó÷, êîòîðàÿ ïåðåõâàòèëà åå âçãëÿä è âåñåëî ïîìàõàëà åé ðóêîé. 

_Íè÷åãî ëè÷íîãî, äà? _

Îíà ïëîòíåå ñæàëà ìåòëó è áðîñèëà â âîçäóõ Êâàôôë. 

È âñå âîêðóã âçîðâàëîñü. 

Èãðà, êîòîðàÿ ñ òðèáóí âûãëÿäåëà ïðîñòî îïàñíîé, ñ ïîçèöèè ñóäüè âûãëÿäåëà ñàìîóáèéñòâåííî áåçðàññóäíîé. Ãåðìèîíà áûëà íàñòîëüêî ïîãëîùåíà ñòàðàíèÿìè âíèìàòåëüíî íàáëþäàòü çà èãðîêàìè è íå ïîëó÷èòü òðàâìó â ïðîöåññå èãðû, ÷òî îíà ïî÷òè çàáûëà, ÷òî íåóâåðåííî äåðæèòñÿ íà ìåòëå. Äâèæåíèÿ, êîòîðûå êàçàëèñü àáñîëþòíî ïîíÿòíûìè, êîãäà îíà ðàññìàòðèâàëà èõ íà èëëþñòðàöèÿõ, â ðåàëüíîé èãðå áûëè áîëüøå ïîõîæè íà êó÷ó-ìàëó. Åå äåéñòâèÿ ïðè ýòîì áûëè âûíóæäåíî óïðîùåíû äî íåêîòîðîé ôîðìû áûñòðîãî ïðàâîñóäèÿ, ñîâåðøàåìîãî íàä ïîñëåäíèì èãðîêîì, äåéñòâèÿ êîòîðîãî îíà ñóìåëà ðàçãëÿäåòü. Íåñêîëüêî ðàç èãðîêè îáîèõ êîìàíä ïûòàëèñü îïðîòåñòîâàòü åå ðåøåíèÿ. Äàæå Äðàêî Ìàëôîé ïðîøèïåë ñêâîçü çóáû «íå ïîíèìàþ, íà ÷üåé âû ñòîðîíå?» 

Îäíàêî, õóæå âñåõ áûë Ðîí.. 

- Íî ïðîôåññîð, - ïðîòåñòîâàë îí ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îíà ïðèñóäèëà ïåíàëüòè Ãðèôôèíäîðó, - âñå âèäåëè, ÷òî Ìàëôîé ñõâàòèë Äæèííè. 

Îíà íå ñîìíåâàëàñü, ÷òî òàê è áûëî, íî â îáùåé íåðàçáåðèõå îíà ýòîãî íå çàìåòèëà. Îíà ñåðäèòî ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ðîíà. 

- Âû ñòàâèòå ïîä ñîìíåíèå ìîå ðåøåíèå, ìèñòåð Âèçëè? _Ðîí, ïîæàëóéñòà, çàòêíèñü. _

Îí çàìîëê, õîòÿ ñî ñòîðîíû Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé òðèáóíû òîæå äîíîñèëñÿ ãóë íåäîâîëüñòâà. 

Åå ìó÷åíèÿ ïðîäîëæàëèñü. 

È âîò, íàêîíåö, ÷óäî ñâåðøèëîñü. Ñî ñòîðîíû Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé òðèáóíû ðàçäàëñÿ ìîùíûé âîïëü âîñòîðãà, è îíà óâèäåëà, ÷òî Ãàððè ñî Ñíèò÷åì, çàæàòûì â ïðàâîé ðóêå, ñîâåðøàåò ïîáåäíûå êðóãè â âûñîòå. 

Åñëè áû ó íåå åùå îñòàëèñü íà ýòî ñèëû, îíà òîæå ñäåëàëà áû êðóã, òîëüêî èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî âñå íàêîíåö çàêîí÷èëîñü. Íî â òîò ìîìåíò îíà î÷åíü ãîðäèëàñü òåì, ÷òî ñóìåëà ïðèçåìëèòüñÿ è óéòè â ñâîè êîìíàòû äî òîãî, êàê åå íîãè íà÷àëè äðîæàòü. 

Ïîçæå âå÷åðîì îíè âñòðåòèëèñü â êëàññíîé êîìíàòå. Ñíåéï ñïîêîéíî ïîñìîòðåë íà ñèäÿùóþ çà ñòîëîì Ãåðìèîíó. Ê ýòîìó âðåìåíè åå ïðåæíåå íåðâíîå âîçáóæäåíèå ñìåíèëîñü ÷óâñòâîì îïóñòîøåíèÿ. 

- Äàæå íå ïðîñèòå ìåíÿ ñäåëàòü ýòî õîòÿ áû åùå îäèí ðàç, - âåñüìà ýìîöèîíàëüíî çàÿâèëà îíà. 

Ñíåéï ôûðêíóë. 

- Ïîñòàðàéòåñü ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ âàøåé ñêëîííîñòüþ äðàìàòèçèðîâàòü ñîáûòèÿ, Ãåðìèîíà. Îáåèì ñòîðîíàì ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ñ ãîðàçäî áîëüøèì óñïåõîì ìîæíî áûëî ïîðó÷èòü ñóäèòü ýòó èãðó ñëåïîìó äðÿõëîìó êàëåêå. Âñå ñ÷èòàþò, ÷òî áóêâàëüíî êàæäóþ ìèíóòó âû ïðîïóñêàëè íàðóøåíèÿ è äîïóñêàëè ñóäåéñêèå îøèáêè. – Îí ñäåëàë ïàóçó, è Ãåðìèîíà óíûëî ïðèãîòîâèëàñü âûñëóøèâàòü ÿçâèòåëüíûå çàìå÷àíèÿ. - Òàê êàê ýòî ñîâåðøåííî îáû÷íûå ðàçãîâîðû, êîòîðûå ìîæíî ñëûøàòü ïîñëå ëþáîãî ñïîðòèâíîãî ñîñòÿçàíèÿ, ìíå îñòàåòñÿ òîëüêî ïîäâåñòè èòîã: ðîëü áûëà ñûãðàíà âàìè âïîëíå óäîâëåòâîðèòåëüíî. Åñòåñòâåííî, ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ñ òîøíîòâîðíûì ëèêîâàíèåì ãîâîðèò î _åå_ ïîáåäå. – Îí ñêàçàë ýòî ñ èðîíèåé, è Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê íà÷èíàåò óëûáàòüñÿ â îòâåò. Îíà ïðåêðàñíî ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îí èìååò â âèäó. 

Îí íàïðàâèëñÿ ê êîòëàì ñ çåëüÿìè, íàä êîòîðûìè ñîáèðàëñÿ ðàáîòàòü. 

- Íàäåþñü, âàøå óòðåííåå ïóòåøåñòâèå â Ëîíäîí ïðîøëî áåç ïðèêëþ÷åíèé. – Åé ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî íà ñàìîì äåëå îí ñîáèðàëñÿ ñïðîñèòü, ïîìîãëî ëè ýòî åé ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ ëó÷øå. Ê òîìó æå îíà çàìåòèëà, ÷òî îí ñíîâà íà÷àë îáðàùàòüñÿ ê íåé ïî èìåíè. 

- Ñîâåðøåííî áåç ïðèêëþ÷åíèé, - ïîäòâåðäèëà îíà, ðàññëàáèâøèñü íàêîíåö, è æåëàÿ ïîìî÷ü â ýòîì è åìó. 

- Êñòàòè, ïðîôåññîð, - äîáàâèëà îíà, ïîääàâøèñü âíåçàïíîìó æåëàíèþ ïîääðàçíèòü Ñíåéïà, - äîëæíà âàì ñêàçàòü, ÷òî âàì _î÷åíü_ èäåò Àðìàíè. 


	18. Ìåøàíèíà

×àñòü 18 – Ìåøàíèíà. 

Íîÿáðü òÿíóëñÿ ìåäëåííî. Ïîãîäà âåñü ìåñÿö áûëà îòâðàòèòåëüíàÿ, ïðè÷åì ýòî áûëà ñàìàÿ íåèíòåðåñíàÿ ðàçíîâèäíîñòü îòâðàòèòåëüíîé ïîãîäû – äàæå áóðàí áûë áû ïðèÿòíûì ðàçíîîáðàçèåì ïîñëå íèçêîãî ñåðîãî íåáà è ñïëîøíîé ïåëåíû äîæäÿ, êîòîðûé äåðæàë âçàïåðòè âñþ øêîëó. È ïîêà ñíàðóæè ëèëñÿ äîæäü, âíóòðè çàìêà ðàñöâåòàëè ïðîêàçû è âñïûëü÷èâûå ïîñòóïêè. 

Ñíåéï óäîáíî óñòðîèëñÿ â êðåñëå ïåðåä êàìèíîì. ×óòü ðàíüøå îí îáíàðóæèë ïîä êðîâàòüþ ó Ãåðìèîíû êó÷ó ïîòðÿñàþùå èíòåðåñíûõ æóðíàëîâ. Îòêðîâåííî ãîâîðÿ, òîëüêî îíè ïîìîãëè åìó ñîõðàíèòü çäðàâûé ðàññóäîê â òîò äåíü. Ïîä êðîâàòü îí çàëåç â ïîèñêàõ Êîñîëàïñóñà, æåëàÿ åùå ðàç óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî êîò íå óñòðîèë íà íåãî çàñàäó â êàêîì-íèáóäü óêðîìíîì ìåñòå. Â òî âðåìÿ êàê îñòàëüíûå ÿâíî íå çàìåòèëè, ÷òî îíè ñ Ãåðìèîíîé ïîìåíÿëèñü ìåñòàìè, êîò ïðåêðàñíî óëîâèë ðàçíèöó. Ïðè ýòîì îí çàïîäîçðèë, ÷òî Ñíåéï óçóðïèðîâàë òåëî åãî õîçÿéêè ñ íåäîáðîé öåëüþ, è, âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè, ïðåäïðèíèìàë ðÿä àòàê íà òèïà, íåçàêîííî âòîðãøåãîñÿ â åãî âëàäåíèÿ. Ñíåéïó óæå íå â ïåðâûé ðàç çàõîòåëîñü ïðèäóìàòü êàêîé-íèáóäü ñïîñîá, ÷òîáû Ãåðìèîíà ìîãëà ñâîáîäíî ïîäíèìàòüñÿ â åãî - ëàäíî, â _ñâîþ_ êîìíàòó – áåç ðèñêà áûòü îáíàðóæåííîé. Ýòî áû ñëèøêîì… ïðîâîöèðîâàëî…íåîáõîäèìîñòü îáúÿñíÿòü, _÷òî _ïîíàäîáèëîñü ó÷èòåëþ Çåëèé â êîìíàòå ïðåôåêòà. 

Ìàãàçèíû áûëè ñëîæåíû ïîä êðîâàòüþ ìàëåíüêîé ñòîïêîé òàê, ÷òîáû èõ ïðèêðûâàë ïîëîã. Ñíåéï äóìàë, ÷òî ýòî _«Åæåíåäåëüíèê äëÿ âåäüì»_ èëè êàêîå-íèáóäü ïîäîáíîå åìó ñêó÷íîå èçäàíèå è óæå ñîáèðàëñÿ îïóñòèòü ïîëîã, êàê åãî âíèìàíèå ïðèâëåêëè íåñêîëüêî ñëîâ íà îáëîæêå âåðõíåãî æóðíàëà. 

_Óìîïîìðà÷èòåëüíûé ñåêñ – êàê ïðîäëèòü óäîâîëüñòâèå! _

È êîíå÷íî æå, òàì áûë âîñêëèöàòåëüíûé çíàê. Äîëæíî áûòü, òàì áûëî ÷òî-òî ëþáîïûòíîå î ìàããëàõ. Äðóãîãî ïîâîäà âçÿòü ýòîò æóðíàë èç ñòîïêè ó íåãî íå áûëî. Ïðîñòî áûëî î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî ýòî ìàããëîâñêèé æóðíàë, à åãî âñåãäà èíòåðåñîâàëî ìàããëîâñêîå îáùåñòâî. Òîëüêî ýòà ïðè÷èíà, è íèêàêîé äðóãîé. 

Ñíåéïó õîòåëîñü áû çíàòü, âûãëÿäåëî ëè ýòî äîñòàòî÷íî óáåäèòåëüíî. Îí ïîäîçðåâàë, ÷òî íåò. Òåì íå ìåíåå, âå÷åðîì îí ïðî÷èòàë æóðíàë îò êîðêè äî êîðêè. Æóðíàë íàçûâàëñÿ «Êîñìîïîëèòåí», íî Ñíåéïó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî èçäàòåëè ïî-ñâîåìó îïðåäåëèëè ýòî ïîíÿòèå. Èëè, ìîæåò áûòü, ìàããëû óïîòðåáëÿþò ýòî ñëîâî åùå è â äðóãîì çíà÷åíèè – íå÷òî, ñâÿçàííîå ñ ñåêñîì, äèåòàìè è ìîäîé. 

Ôàñîíû îäåæäû áûëè íåîáû÷íûìè – Ñíåéïà âñåãäà óäèâëÿëî, ïî÷åìó ïîäíèìàëîñü òàê ìíîãî øóìà èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî âåäüìû è êîëäóíû äîëæíû íàäåâàòü ìàããëîâñêóþ îäåæäó, êîãäà âûõîäÿò â èõ ìèð. Ñóäÿ ïî èëëþñòðàöèÿì, ìîæíî áûëî íàïÿëèòü íà ñåáÿ âåñüìà ñòðàííóþ ñìåñü ðàçíîé îäåæäû, è òåáÿ ïðîñòî ñî÷ëè áû «îñòðîìîäíûì». 

Ôàêòè÷åñêè, îí áûë ïî÷òè óâåðåí, ÷òî íåêîòîðûå èç ìîäåëüåðîâ áûëè êîëäóíàìè – è íàõîäèëèñü ïîä âëèÿíèåì êîëäîâñêîé ìîäû. Îäèí èç âûïóñêîâ æóðíàëà ïðåäñòàâëÿë ìîäåëè Çàíäðû Ðîäåñ; îí áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî âèäåë åå ïðîøëûì ëåòîì íà ÄèàãîíÀëëåå, ó ìàäàì Ìàëêèí. Òàêèå ðîçîâûå âîëîñû íè ñ êåì íå ïåðåïóòàåøü. 

Íàõîäèëàñü ýòà îäåæäà ïîä âëèÿíèåì êîëäîâñêîé ìîäû, èëè íåò, íî ñòðàííîé îíà òî÷íî áûëà. Ñíåéï íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ðàçãëÿäûâàë ñâîå – çàèìñòâîâàííîå – îòðàæåíèå â çåðêàëå, ñ óäèâëåíèåì ðàçìûøëÿÿ, êòî æå áóäåò îäåâàòüñÿ ïîäîáíûì îáðàçîì. Ó Ãåðìèîíû áûëî íà óäèâëåíèå ïðèâëåêàòåëüíîå òåëî – ìûñëü, îò êîòîðîé îí ïîñòàðàëñÿ îòäåëàòüñÿ êàê ìîæíî áûñòðåå – íî íà åãî âçãëÿä, áûëî íå ïîõîæå, ÷òî áû åå ñìîãëî óêðàñèòü áîëüøèíñòâî èç ïðåäëàãàåìûõ ìîäåëåé. Ìîæåò áûòü òîëüêî êîðîòêèå þáêè…. íåò, îá ýòîì ëó÷øå íå äóìàòü. 

Ìóæñêîé ðàçóì â æåíñêîì òåëå âûçûâàåò î÷åíü ñòðàííûå è ïðîòèâîðå÷èâûå ãîðìîíàëüíûå ðåàêöèè. 

Äèåòû òîæå áûëè ñòðàííûìè. Ìàããëû íåñîìíåííî íè÷åãî íå çíàëè î çåëüÿõ, ðåãóëèðóþùèõ îáìåí âåùåñòâ, ÷òî ðåøèëî áû áîëüøèíñòâî ïðîáëåì ñ âåñîì. Ê òîìó æå îíè ïèòàëèñü âñÿêîé äðÿíüþ, è ýòî îáúÿñíÿëî îñòàëüíûå ïðîáëåìû ñ âåñîì. Â òîì, ÷òî îíè íóæäàëèñü â äèåòàõ, íå áûëî íè÷åãî óäèâèòåëüíîãî. Ñíåéï óäèâèëñÿ áû, åñëè áû õîòü êòî-íèáóäü ñëåäîâàë ïðèâåäåííûì â æóðíàëå ðåêîìåíäàöèÿì. Îäíî èç îãðàíè÷åíèé, î êîòîðûõ îí ïðî÷èòàë, íàïîìíèëî åìó î Ãåðìèîíèíûõ çàïàñàõ øîêîëàäà. Îí îòìåòèë ïðî ñåáÿ, ÷òî âî âðåìÿ ñëåäóþùåãî âûõîäà â Õîãñìèä ýòè çàïàñû íóæíî ïîïîëíèòü. Ñòàíîâèëîñü ñîâåðøåííî î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî îíè ïðîäîëæàþò òåðïåòü íåóäà÷è â èññëåäîâàíèè Ïåðåìåùàþùåãî Ïðîèçâåäåíèÿ Ëîíãáîòòîìà, è ÷òî äëÿ âîçâðàùåíèÿ â íîðìàëüíîå ñîñòîÿíèå èì ïðèäåòñÿ æäàòü, ïîêà ñîçðåþò ìàíäðàãîðû. Òåì íå ìåíåå, Ñíåéï ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî ëó÷øå áóäåò, åñëè îí êóïèò øîêîëàä ðàíüøå, ÷åì îïîçäàåò ñ ýòèì. 

Íå ãîâîðÿ óæ îáî âñåì îñòàëüíîì, ïîâòîðåíèå «óäîâîëüñòâèÿ áûòü æåíùèíîé», ñîñòîÿâøååñÿ íà ïðîøëîé íåäåëå óáåäèëî åãî – åñëè îí íóæäàëñÿ â óáåæäåíèÿõ – â ëå÷åáíûõ ñâîéñòâàõ øîêîëàäà. Îí _íåíàâèäåë_ îêàçûâàòüñÿ âî âëàñòè ãîðìîíîâ, òåì áîëåå íå ñâîèõ. Îíè áûëè Ãåðìèîíèíûìè, è îíà ìîæåò ïîëó÷èòü èõ îáðàòíî, áîëüøîå ñïàñèáî. 

Íî, íàäî ñêàçàòü, êîãäà ýòè ãîðìîíû íå íà÷èíàëè áåçóìñòâîâàòü, îíè ìîãëè ñîçäàâàòü âîñõèòèòåëüíûå îùóùåíèÿ. Ýòà ìûñëü çàñòàâèëà åãî âåðíóòüñÿ ê æóðíàëó, êîòîðûé áûë….î÷åíü ïîó÷èòåëüíûì. Äàæå áîëåå ïîó÷èòåëüíûì, ÷åì áû åìó ïîêàçàëîñü ïàðó ìåñÿöåâ íàçàä – ïîòîìó ÷òî _ñåé÷àñ_ îí ìîã îöåíèâàòü ïîÿñíåíèÿ è ñîâåòû ñðàçó ñ äâóõ òî÷åê çðåíèÿ. 

Ìóæñêîé ðàçóì â æåíñêîì òåëå äåéñòâèòåëüíî âûçûâàë î÷åíü ñòðàííûå è ïðîòèâîðå÷èâûå ãîðìîíàëüíûå ðåàêöèè. 

Ñíåéï çàõëîïíóë æóðíàë, ñîáèðàÿñü ïîòîì ñíîâà ïåðå÷èòàòü åãî è âñå îñòàâøèåñÿ â ñòîïêå. Íå ñòîèëî ñòàðàòüñÿ ââåñòè â ñåáÿ â çàáëóæäåíèå, ýòî áûëî áîëüøå, ÷åì ëþáîïûòñòâî. Åãî ìûñëè ñíîâà âåðíóëèñü ê Ãåðìèîíå. Ïåðâîé åãî ðåàêöèåé áûëî óäèâëåíèå òåì, ÷òî îíà ÷èòàåò ïîäîáíóþ ìàêóëàòóðó - æóðíàë áûëî òðóäíî íàçâàòü îáðàçöîì õîðîøåé ëèòåðàòóðû – íî ýòà ìûñëü áûëà áûñòðî èçãíàíà ïîíèìàíèåì òîãî, ÷òî ýòî, ïîæàëóé, íå âûõîäèëî çà ðàìêè åå õàðàêòåðà. Äâà ïîñëåäíèõ ìåñÿöà ïîäàðèëè åìó, êðîìå íåèçâåäàííûõ ðàíåå ôèçè÷åñêèõ ðàçâëå÷åíèé, âñå áîëüøåå ïîíèìàíèå ðàçóìà, êîòîðûé òåïåðü çàíèìàë åãî òåëî. 

Áûëî òÿæåëî ïðîäîëæàòü îòíîñèòüñÿ ê íåé, êàê ê ñòóäåíòêå, êàê ê ðåáåíêó. Ñìîòðåòü íà íåå, íà ëèöî, êîòîðîå îí ñëèøêîì õîðîøî çíàë, è çíàòü, êàê îíà áóäåò âåñòè ñåáÿ ñ îñòàëüíûìè – ýòî îáåñïå÷èâàëî òî, ÷òî ñàì îí íå ìîã âåñòè ñåáÿ ñ íåé ïîäîáíûì æå îáðàçîì. Îí ïûòàëñÿ îòíîñèòüñÿ ê íåé òîëüêî êàê ê ñòóäåíòêå – â êîíöå êîíöîâ, íå â åãî õàðàêòåðå áûëî äåìîíñòðèðîâàòü åé êàêîå-òî îñîáåííîå îòíîøåíèå, îí âîîáùå îáðàùàëñÿ, êàê ñî ñòóäåíòàìè ñî âñåìè, êðîìå äèðåêòîðà – íî åñëè îí íå ïðèêëàäûâàë ê ýòîìó îñîçíàííûõ óñèëèé, îí îáðàùàëñÿ ñ íåé, êàê ñ ðàâíîé. 

Ñíåéï èñïóãàííî îòìàõíóëñÿ îò íàñòîé÷èâîé ìûñëè, ÷òî êîãäà âñå ýòî áëàãîïîëó÷íî îñòàíåòñÿ ïîçàäè, îíè áóäóò ðàâíûìè. Áûëî ìàëî íàäåæäû íà òî, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíå óäàñòñÿ èçáåæàòü íàèáîëåå îïàñíûõ ôàêòîðîâ åãî æèçíè. Îí áûë áëàãîäàðåí – è îäíîâðåìåííî èñïûòûâàë óæàñ – îò òîãî, ÷òî åå äî ñèõ ïîð íå âûçûâàë Âîëäåìîðò. Áëàãîäàðåí, ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî äàâàëî åé âðåìÿ äîâåñòè äî ñîâåðøåíñòâà èñïîëíåíèå åãî ðîëè, õîòÿ îí íèêîãäà íå ãîâîðèë åé, íàñêîëüêî õîðîøî ó íåå ïîëó÷àåòñÿ. À óæàñ îí èñïûòûâàë îò òîãî, ÷òî ÷åì áîëüøå âðåìåíè ïðîõîäèëî ìåæäó âûçîâàìè Âîëäåìîðòà, òåì òÿæåëåå îíè îáû÷íî áûëè. 

Âñå ýòî îçíà÷àëî, ÷òî åäèíñòâåííûì ÷åëîâåêîì, êîòîðûé ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó åãî ïîíèìàåò, êîòîðûé çíàåò âñå ñëîè åãî æèçíè, áóäåò âîñåìíàäöàòèëåòíÿÿ äåâ÷îíêà – âñåçíàéêà. Ñóäüáà – çàáàâíàÿ øòóêà. 

Ñðåäè âñåõ ýòèõ ðàçìûøëåíèé åìó ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî îí áóäåò åäèíñòâåííûì ÷åëîâåêîì, êîòîðûé ïîíèìàåò Ãåðìèîíó Ãðåéíäæåð è âñå ñòðàííîñòè è ñëîæíîñòè åå æèçíè. 

Ãðîìêèé ñòóê â äâåðü èçâåñòèë î ïðèáûòèè äâóõ èç ýòèõ ñòðàííîñòåé. Íèêòî íå ìîã íàçâàòü èõ îñîáåííî ñëîæíûìè, íî Ãàððè Ïîòòåð è Ðîí Âèçëè ìîãëè ñïîêîéíî ïðåòåíäîâàòü íà òî, ÷òîáû ñ÷èòàòüñÿ ñòðàííûìè. Ñíåéï áûë ïî÷òè óâåðåí, ÷òî ìåíñòðóàëüíûé öèêë íà ïðîøëîé íåäåëå íà÷àëñÿ ó íåãî òàê ðàíî èç-çà ñòðåññà, âûçâàííîãî òåì, ÷òî åìó ïðèøëîñü âûñëóøèâàòü èõ ñàìîâîñõâàëåíèÿ ïîñëå ìàò÷à ìåæäó Ãðèôôèíäîðîì è Ñëèçåðèíîì. 

Îí ñóíóë æóðíàë ïîä ñòóë, ïîòîìó ÷òî áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà íå çàõîòåëà áû, ÷òîáû ýòà ïàðî÷êà åãî óâèäåëà. Ê òîìó æå îí áûë ñîâåðøåííî íå ãîòîâ ê òîìó, ÷òîáû âûñëóøèâàòü èõ ôûðêàíüå, âìåñòå ñ ðåáÿ÷åñêèìè íàñìåøêàìè íàä âåùàìè, î êîòîðûõ îíè, íåñîìíåííî, íå èìåþò íèêàêîãî ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ. Ñíåéï ïîäóìàë, ÷òî âåñüìà ìàëîâåðîÿòíî, ÷òî îíè óæå èìåþò ñåêñóàëüíûé îïûò, íî òóò æå åãî ÷óòü íå ñòîøíèëî îò ïîíèìàíèÿ, ÷òî îí âîîáùå ÷òî-òî äóìàë î ñåêñóàëüíîé æèçíè ýòèõ ìàëü÷èøåê. 

Îí ïî÷òè áåãîì áðîñèëñÿ ê äâåðè, ñòàðàÿñü ñïàñòèñü îò ýòèõ ìûñëåé. 

- Óæå ïîçäíî, ïî÷åìó âû íå â ñïàëüíå? – ñî âçäîõîì ñïðîñèë îí. Îí íå çíàë, ñêîëüêî áûëî âðåìåíè, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñíÿë ÷àñû, íî óæèí áûë óæå äàâíî, è îí äàæå óñïåë ïðîâåñòè êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ, ïðîâåðÿÿ òå÷åíèå ýêñïåðèìåíòîâ (è çàïóñêàÿ î÷åðåäíóþ ïàðòèþ êîñìåòè÷åñêèõ ñðåäñòâ), ïðåæäå ÷åì âåðíóòüñÿ â êîìíàòó è óñòðîèòüñÿ ÷èòàòü æóðíàë. Ãåðìèîíà áûëà ïîãðóæåíà â îäíó èç åãî êíèã è ïîýòîìó íå îñîáåííî îáùèòåëüíà. 

- Ó íàñ åñòü èäåÿ, - âûïàëèë Ðîí. Ñíåéï åëå ñäåðæàë ñòîí. Èäåè Âèçëè áûëè óæàñíûìè. Ãàððè âûãëÿäåë íåìíîãî ñìóùåííî, ÷òî ïîçâîëÿëî ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî îí äóìàåò î òîì æå. 

- ß íå õî÷ó íè÷åãî çíàòü îá ýòîì, Ðîí. ß ïðåôåêò, è åñëè òû ìíå ðàññêàæåøü, ÿ âïîëíå óâåðåíà, ÷òî äîëæíà áóäó ÷òî-òî ñ ýòèì äåëàòü. Òû óâåðåí, ÷òî òåáå íóæíû ïîñëåäñòâèÿ? 

- Îé, äà êîãî ýòî âîëíóåò? – îòâåòèë Ðîí. – Ýòîò ìåðçàâåö Ñíåéï ñíÿë ñ íàñ ýòèì óòðîì ñòîëüêî áàëëîâ, ÷òî åùå íåñêîëüêèõ íèêòî íå çàìåòèò. 

Ñíåéï ñëåãêà ïîìîðùèëñÿ â îòâåò íà çàÿâëåíèå Ðîíà î òîì, ÷òî îí ñëó÷àéíî ïðåäîñòàâèë åìó ñâîáîäó äåéñòâèé, è ñæàë çóáû îò ñîæàëåíèÿ, ÷òî îí íå ìîæåò ñêàçàòü Ðîíó, _ñ êåì èìåííî_ îí ñåé÷àñ ðàçãîâàðèâàåò. Çíàòü, ÷òî î íåì äóìàþò ñòóäåíòû, áûëî îäíî, ñëûøàòü ýòî ëè÷íî – äåëî äðóãîå. 

- Ïîéäåì ñ íàìè, Ãåðìèîíà, - íà÷àë óáåæäàòü Ãàððè, - òû æå çíàåøü, ÷òî áåç òåáÿ ìû âå÷íî âî ÷òî-íèáóäü âëÿïûâàåìñÿ. Ýìîöèîíàëüíûé øàíòàæ. Ïðè÷åì, ýòî âñåãäà ñðàáàòûâàëî – ñ Ãåðìèîíîé, à òåïåðü è ñî Ñíåéïîì. Îí áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà óñòóïèëà áû. Ìàëü÷èêè ðåäêî áûëè áåç íåå, êîãäà íàðóøàëè ïðàâèëà, òàê ÷òî îí âûøåë áû èç ðîëè, êàòåãîðè÷åñêè îòêàçàâøèñü ïîéòè ñ íèìè. 

È îí ñäàëñÿ. – ×òî ìû ñîáèðàåìñÿ äåëàòü? – âçäîõíóë îí. Ðîí óõìûëüíóëñÿ. 

- Âîò Êàðòà. Ãàððè íàøåë íà íåé íîâûé êîðèäîð, êîòîðûé èäåò èç áàøíè Àðèôìîìàíòèêè. Íàäî ïîñìîòðåòü, âäðóã îí âåäåò â êàêîå-íèáóäü èíòåðåñíîå ìåñòî. 

Ñíåéï ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé è ïîøåë âñëåä çà ìàëü÷èêàìè. Ðîí ïîãëÿäûâàë ÷åðåç ïëå÷î, ïðîâåðÿÿ, èäåò ëè Ñíåéï çà íèìè. Îí øåë, õîòÿ è ïðîòèâ æåëàíèÿ. Îí òî÷íî çíàë, ÷òî êîðèäîð, î êîòîðîì ãîâîðèë îí, íå âåäåò íè â êàêîå èíòåðåñíîå ìåñòî. Îí çàêàí÷èâàëñÿ â òåïëèöàõ. Îí íå çíàë, çà÷åì íóæåí ïðîõîä èç áàøíè Àðèôìîìàíòèêè â òåïëèöû, íî Ãåðìèîíà íåñîìíåííî íå çíàëà, ÷òî òàêîé êîðèäîð âîîáùå ñóùåñòâóåò – ïîýòîìó îí ìîë÷à øåë çà ìàëü÷èêàìè, âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îíè çðÿ òðàòÿò ñâîå âðåìÿ. 

Áûëî óæå ïîçäíî – â ãîñòèíîé áûëî ïóñòî, è öàðÿùàÿ â íåé òèøèíà ïîäñêàçûâàëà, ÷òî ìëàäøèå ñòóäåíòû óæå ñïÿò, äà è ñòàðøèå, ñêîðåå âñåãî, òîæå. À åùå ýòî îçíà÷àëî, ÷òî, âûáðàâøèñü èç Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé áàøíè, îíè íàðóøàò ðàñïîðÿäîê äíÿ. Ïî÷åìó-òî Ñíåéï áûë ïî÷òè óâåðåí, ÷òî íå áûëî ñìûñëà ñïðàøèâàòü, çíàþò ëè îá ýòîì ìàëü÷èêè. Ïîòòåð è Âèçëè óäåëÿëè ðàñïîðÿäêó äíÿ (òî÷íåå, åãî íàðóøåíèþ) ñòîëüêî âðåìåíè, ñêîëüêî íå äîñòàâàëîñü íè÷åìó äðóãîìó – êðîìå Êâèääè÷à. 

Òîëñòóøêà îòêðûëà ïðîõîä è âûïóñòèëà èõ, òîëüêî íåîäîáðèòåëüíî ôûðêíóâ âñëåä. Îíà ÿâíî ïðèâûêëà ê íî÷íûì áëóæäàíèÿì ýòîé êîìïàíèè. Îíè êðàëèñü ïî êîðèäîðàì, óêðûâøèñü ïîä ïëàùîì – íåâèäèìêîé. Íî÷üþ øêîëà êàçàëàñü çëîâåùåé, ïîëíîé ìðà÷íûõ òåíåé è òàèíñòâåííûõ çâóêîâ. Ñíåéï ïðîâîäèë äîñòàòî÷íî âðåìåíè, ïðîâåðÿÿ ïî íî÷àì êîðèäîðû, è ïûòàÿñü îñòàíîâèòü ñòóäåíòîâ, çàìûøëÿâøèõ ïðèáëèçèòåëüíî òî, ÷åì îíè ñåé÷àñ çàíèìàëèñü. Êàçàëîñü áû, îí äàâíî äîëæåí áûë ïðèâûêíóòü ê ýòèì òåíÿì è çâóêàì. Íî òåïåðü îí ñìîòðåë íà îêðóæàþùèé ìèð ñ äðóãîãî ðàêóðñà – íà ôóò íèæå, ÷åì îáû÷íî, ñïðÿòàííûé ïîä ïåðåëèâàþùåéñÿ òêàíüþ ïëàùà – íåâèäèìêè, â êîìïàíèè äâóõ ïàðíåé, òÿæåëî äûøàùèõ åìó â øåþ. Âñå ýòî äåëàëî ñèòóàöèþ íåîáû÷íîé. 

Äîðîãà ê áàøíå ïðîøëà îòíîñèòåëüíî ñïîêîéíî – èì ïîâåçëî ñ ëåñòíèöàìè, ïîòîì îíè ïðîøëè ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî êîðèäîðîâ âòîðîãî ýòàæà, íå ñòîëêíóâøèñü íè ñ êåì èç ó÷èòåëåé. 

È âîò îíè äîáðàëèñü äî áàøíè. 

Ãàððè ñäâèíóë ïëàù, ÷òîáû íàïðàâèòü ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó íà çàìîê. Ñíåéï óæå ñëûøàë, êàê îí âäûõàåò ïåðåä òåì, êàê ïðîèçíåñòè çàêëèíàíèå, êîãäà ó íèõ çà ñïèíîé ðàçäàëñÿ õîëîäíûé ãîëîñ, îòäàâøèéñÿ ýõîì ïî êîðèäîðàì. 

- È ÷òî æå èìåííî âû òðîå íàìåðåâàåòåñü äåëàòü çäåñü â ýòî âðåìÿ íî÷è? 

Ñíåéï íèêîãäà íå îñîçíàâàë ðàíüøå, íàñêîëüêî çëîâåùå ìîæåò çâó÷àòü åãî ãîëîñ. Ýòî îòêðûòèå äîñòàâèëî áû åìó áîëüøå óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, åñëè áû îí íå áûë ñðåäè òåõ, ê êîìó îí îáðàùàëñÿ. 


	19. Ïðåäìåòû â çåðêàëå ìîãóò êàçàòüñÿ áîëüøå...

Ãëàâà 19 – Ïðåäìåòû â çåðêàëå ìîãóò êàçàòüñÿ áîëüøå, ÷åì íà ñàìîì äåëå. 

Îêàçûâàåòñÿ, ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà, áûòü Ñíåéïîì äàëåêî íå òàê òðóäíî, êàê åé êàçàëîñü âíà÷àëå. Îíà çàõëîïíóëà êíèãó, êîòîðóþ ÷èòàëà – åùå îäíó èç åãî, êàçàëîñü áû áåñêîíå÷íîé, áèáëèîòåêè – è óñòàâèëàñü íà îãîíü â êàìèíå. Êîãäà òû ïîãðóæàåøüñÿ âî âñå ýòî, ðåøèëà îíà, âñå ýòî ñòàíîâèòñÿ íå ìíîãèì ñëîæíåå, ÷åì ñëåäîâàòü øêîëüíîé ïðîãðàììå, âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè ïîêàçûâàòüñÿ íà ïåäñîâåòàõ è êàê-òî ïîìåùàòü â ñåáÿ ïî÷òè íåñêîí÷àåìûå çàïàñû äèðåêòîðñêîãî ÷àÿ. Íó è åùå âñå âðåìÿ áûòü çëîé è ðàçäðàæèòåëüíîé. 

Íèêòî íå òðåâîæèë åå ïî âå÷åðàì, ïðåäëàãàÿ íîâûå çàõâàòûâàþùèå ñïîñîáû íàðóøåíèÿ øêîëüíûõ ïðàâèë. Íèêòî íå ïîÿâëÿëñÿ íà åå ïîðîãå â ñëåçàõ èëè â ÿðîñòè, îæèäàÿ, ÷òî ó íåå åñòü îòâåòû íà âñå âîïðîñû è ðåøåíèÿ äëÿ âñåõ ïðîáëåì ñ èõ î÷åðåäíûìè ðîìàíàìè. Íèêòî íå ñìîòðåë íà íåå ñ æàëîñòíûì âèäîì è íå ïðè÷èòàë «íî Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ ïðîáîâàëà òàê ïîñòóïèòü, íî ýòî íå ïîìîãàåò». Â îáùåì, â æèçíè Ñíåéïà áûëè ñóùåñòâåííûå ïðåèìóùåñòâà ïåðåä åå ñîáñòâåííîé æèçíüþ. Îãðîìíàÿ áèáëèîòåêà, õîðîøàÿ îäåæäà, ëèöåíçèÿ íà àïïàðèðîâàíèå è ñâîáîäà ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ è èñ÷åçàòü, êàê çàáëàãîðàññóäèòñÿ. 

Îíà óìûøëåííî ïðîïóñòèëà íåáîëüøóþ ïðîáëåìó ñ Òåì-Êîòîðûé-Íå-Ìîæåò-Áûòü-Ïîìÿíóò-Ïðÿìî-Ñåé÷àñ-Åñëè-Òû-Íå-Âîçðàæàåøü 

Îíà äàæå íå ñêó÷àëà ïî Ãàððè è Ðîíó òàê, êàê ñàìà îò ñåáÿ îæèäàëà. Èçìåíåíèå óãëà çðåíèÿ çàñòàâèëî åå ïîíÿòü, ÷òî îíà âñåãäà áûëà íàèìåíåå âàæíûì ÷ëåíîì èõ òðîéêè; êåì-òî, êòî ñîñòàâëÿåò ïëàí èëè ó÷àñòâóåò â ðàçãîâîðå â êà÷åñòâå Ïðåäîñòåðåãàþùåãî Ãîëîñà. È íå òîëüêî ýòî. Õîòÿ îíà è áûëà ðàäà, ÷òî ñèòóàöèÿ, â êîòîðîé îíè îêàçàëèñü, íå áûëà íèêåì ðàñêðûòà, åé ïî÷òè õîòåëîñü, ÷òîáû Ãàððè è Ðîí çàìåòèëè õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü. Èëè Ñíåéï ñëèøêîì õîðîøî âæèëñÿ â ðîëü, èëè ìàëü÷èêè îáðàùàëè íà íåå ñëèøêîì ìàëî âíèìàíèÿ, ÷òîáû çàìåòèòü, ÷òî ÷òî-òî èçìåíèëîñü. Îíà ïîäîçðåâàëà, ÷òî äåëî âî âòîðîé ïðè÷èíå, è ýòî åå ðàññòðàèâàëî, õîòÿ ðàññòðàèâàòüñÿ áûëî ãëóïî. 

_Òû äóìàëà, ÷òî òâîè ëó÷øèå äðóçüÿ äîëæíû èìåòü õîòü êàêîå-òî ïðåäñòàâëåíèå.... _

Òîëüêî òåïåðü, êîãäà îíà íàõîäèëàñü â ïîëîæåíèè ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé íåñ îòâåòñòâåííîñòü çà ñâîåíðàâíûõ ïîäðîñòêîâ, îíà íà÷àëà ïîíèìàòü, íàñêîëüêî äîíèìàëî ó÷èòåëåé èõ ëåãêîìûñëåííîå îòíîøåíèå ê ïðàâèëàì. Òî, ÷òî êàçàëîñü çàáàâíûì èëè îòâàæíûì ïîñòóïêîì ñ òî÷êè çðåíèÿ ñòóäåíòà, ñòàíîâèëîñü ñîâåðøåííî íàïðàñíûì ðèñêîì, åñëè ñìîòðåòü ñ òî÷êè çðåíèÿ ó÷èòåëÿ. Îíà ñ ëåãêèì îùóùåíèåì âèíû íàïîìíèëà ñåáå, ÷òî íàäî áóäåò íåìíîãî ìåíüøå _ëåçòü âïåðåä_ íà óðîêàõ, êîãäà ïîëó÷èò íàçàä ñâîå òåëî. 

Êîíå÷íî, îíà âñå åùå ñ÷èòàëà, ÷òî Ñíåéï çàõîäèò ñëèøêîì äàëåêî â ñâîåé ìàíåðå îáðàùåíèÿ ñ ìàëü÷èêàìè. Íî îíà íå ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ âèíîâàòîé èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ïðèõîäèëîñü ñíèìàòü ó íèõ áàëëû, õîòÿ èíîãäà åé êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà äîëæíà èç-çà ýòîãî ïåðåæèâàòü. 

Ôàêòè÷åñêè, åå æèçíü ñåé÷àñ áûëà äîâîëüíî ïðèÿòíîé è ñïîêîéíîé. Âå÷åðà, ïðîâîäèìûå â îáùåñòâå Ñíåéïà, íà÷àëè äîñòàâëÿòü åé óäîâîëüñòâèå. Íå òî, ÷òîáû îí áûë îñîáåííî îáùèòåëüíûì. Â îñíîâíîì îí äîâîëüñòâîâàëñÿ òåì, ÷òî çàíèìàëñÿ ïîèñêîì ñîçäàííîãî â ðåçóëüòàòå íåñ÷àñòíîãî ñëó÷àÿ Çåëüÿ. Åñëè åìó íå áûëî íè÷åãî îò íåå íóæíî, îí ïðåäîñòàâëÿë åå ñàìîé ñåáå. À ýòî äàâàëî åé âîçìîæíîñòü èñïîäòèøêà íàáëþäàòü çà íèì, ïðÿ÷àñü çà êíèãîé. 

Áûëî, áåç ñîìíåíèÿ, íåìíîãî ñòðàííî âèäåòü ñàìó ñåáÿ, ïåðåõîäÿùóþ îò êîòëà ê êîòëó, ëîâêî äåëàþùóþ ñâîþ ðàáîòó, ñïîêîéíî, óâåðåííî, äàæå ñëåãêà áåñöåðåìîííî îáðàùàþùóþñÿ ñ èíãðåäèåíòàìè. Îíà áûëà óâåðåííà, ÷òî ó íåå íèêîãäà íå ïîëó÷àëîñü òàê äâèãàòüñÿ, êîãäà åå òåëî áûëî ïîä êîíòðîëåì åå æå ðàçóìà. ×åì áîëüøå îíà íàáëþäàëà, òåì ÷àùå åé êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà ìîæåò âûäåëèòü ìàíåðû è äâèæåíèÿ, êîòîðûå áûëè ïîðîæäåíèåì åãî ðàçóìà, à íå åå òåëà. Îí îïðåäåëåííî èñïîëüçîâàë åå òåëî íå òàê, êàê îíà. Ïðèäÿ ê ýòîìó çàêëþ÷åíèþ, Ãåðìèîíà ðåøèëà íå ñëèøêîì çàäóìûâàòüñÿ íàä òåì, ÷òî ñðàâíåíèå áûëî ÿâíî íå â åå ïîëüçó. 

Ýòèì âå÷åðîì îí ðàçäåëèë ñâîå âíèìàíèå ìåæäó ïðîâåðêîé âçàèìîäåéñòâèÿ ñóõèõ ëèñòüåâ êðàïèâû è òîë÷åíîãî ïàíöèðÿ æóêà-îëåíÿ, è ÷åì-òî åùå. Êîíå÷íî æå, Ñíåéï áûë ñïîñîáåí ïðîâîäèòü îäíîâðåìåííî íåñêîëüêî ýêñïåðèìåíòîâ, íî ñî ñòîðîíû êîòëà ìåíüøèõ ðàçìåðîâ äî íåå äîíåññÿ çàïàõ, êîòîðûé áûë…íó… ïàðôþìåðíûì. Îíà íå ðåøèëàñü ñïðîñèòü îá ýòîì, ÷òîáû íå ìåøàòü åìó, èëè ÷òîáû íå ëèøèòü ñåáÿ âîçìîæíîñòè íàáëþäàòü ñåáÿ çà ðàáîòîé, íî çàïàõ íå øåë ó íåå èç ãîëîâû. 

Ëàäíî, âåäü ôîðìàëüíî ýòî åå âëàäåíèÿ. È íåò ïðè÷èíû, ïî êîòîðîé îíà íå ìîæåò ïîäîéòè è ïîñìîòðåòü, ÷òî îí òàì çàòåÿë. 

Îíà ïîëîæèëà êíèãó è íåéòðàëèçîâàëà ñëîæíûé íàáîð îõðàííûõ çàêëèíàíèé, ÷òî ïîçâîëèëî åé ïîäîéòè ê åãî ðàáî÷åìó ìåñòó. Îíà ïðåäïî÷ëà ñ÷èòàòü, ÷òî ó íåãî åñòü äîñòàòî÷íî îñíîâàíèé äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû áûòü ïàðàíîèêîì. Ñëåäû ýêñïåðèìåíòà ñ êðàïèâîé è æóêîì áûëè óæå óáðàíû. Åùå îäèí äîõëûé íîìåð, ðåøèëà îíà. Îí áû ñðàçó ñêàçàë åé, åñëè áû íàøåë êàêîé-íèáóäü ñïîñîá âûòàùèòü èõ èç ýòîãî ïîëîæåíèÿ äî ìàðòà. Âî âòîðîì êîòëå áûëî ÷òî-òî ñâåòëîå è êðåìîîáðàçíîå. Îíî, ÿâíî, è áûëî èñòî÷íèêîì çàïàõà. Ñóäÿ ïî âèäó, îíî íå áûëî íè ãîðÿ÷èì, íè ÿäîâèòûì. Ðàäè ýêñïåðèìåíòà îíà îïóñòèëà ïàëåö â êîòåë, ïîòîì ðàçìàçàëà ïî íåìó ãóñòóþ áåëóþ æèäêîñòü è ïîíþõàëà. Ïàõëî öâåòàìè. 

_Öâåòû_ è _Ñíåéï_ – äâà ñëîâà, êîòîðûå íå ÷àñòî âñòðåòèøü â îäíîì ïðåäëîæåíèè. 

Ïî çàïàõó ýòî áûëî ïîõîæå íà êàêîå-òî êîñìåòè÷åñêîå ñðåäñòâî. 

_Êîñìåòèêà. _

Îíà âñïîìíèëà î ðàçãîâîðå, ñîñòîÿâøåìñÿ äâà ìåñÿöà íàçàä. 

Òîì ðàçãîâîðå, êîãäà îí ñêàçàë åé, ÷òî îíà ñàìà ìîæåò äåëàòü äëÿ ñåáÿ ëîñüîíû è òîìó ïîäîáíîå. Òîì ðàçãîâîðå, êîãäà îíà ñêàçàëà åìó, ÷òî îí ìîæåò çàíèìàòüñÿ ýòèì, åñëè íà ýòî íèêòî íå áóäåò îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèÿ. Îíà ñíîâà ïîñìîòðåëà íà êîòåë. Õîðîøî, îí äåëàåò êîñìåòèêó, íî âåäü ýòîãî õâàòèëî áû íà _ãîäû_. Ñóäÿ ïî êîëè÷åñòâó, îí ñîáèðàåòñÿ îáåñïå÷èòü ýòèì âåñü Ãðèôôèíäîð, åñëè íå âåñü Õîãâàðö. Îíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé. Ñíåéï, åñëè ñóäèòü ïî åãî âàííîé êîìíàòå, èìåë î÷åíü ìàëåíüêîå, èëè äàæå íå èìåë íèêàêîãî ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ îáî âñåì, ÷òî âûõîäèëî çà ðàìêè ýëåìåíòàðíîé ãèãèåíû. Îíà ðåøèëà, ÷òî äîëæíà ïîãîâîðèòü ñ íèì íà ýòó òåìó. 

Îíà óæå çàêîí÷èëà âñå ñâîè äåëà è ñîáèðàëàñü âîçâðàùàòüñÿ â ñâîè êîìíàòû, êîãäà â äâåðü ïîñòó÷àëè. 

Ýòî çàñòàâèëî åå âçäðîãíóòü. Áûëî óæå ïîçäíî è íèêòî – àáñîëþòíî _íèêòî_ – íå îáðàùàëñÿ ê ïðîôåññîðó Ñíåéïó áåç ñåðüåçíîé ïðè÷èíû. 

Ïîñåòèòåëü îêàçàëñÿ ïðîôåññîðîì ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. Îíà âûãëÿäåëà îáåñïîêîåííîé. Î÷åíü îáåñïîêîåííîé. 

- Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ òàê è ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî íàéäó òåáÿ çäåñü, êîãäà òåáÿ íå îêàçàëîñü â òâîèõ êîìíàòàõ. 

Ãåðìèîíó îõâàòèëî äóðíîå ïðåä÷óâñòâèå. Ó÷èòûâàÿ òî, ÷òî îíà óñïåëà óçíàòü î ëè÷íûõ îòíîøåíèÿõ ìåæäó Ñíåéïîì è ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, îíà ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî äåêàí åå êîëëåäæà íå ñòàëà áû íàíîñèòü ñòîëü ïîçäíèé âèçèò â ïîäçåìåëüÿ, åñëè áû íå ñëó÷èëîñü ÷òî-òî î÷åíü íåõîðîøåå. Êîíå÷íî æå îíà ïðèøëà íå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïðîêîììåíòèðîâàòü åãî ìåñòîðàñïîëîæåíèå. Ãåðìèîíà ïîäûñêàëà ïîäõîäÿùèé ê ñëó÷àþ îòâåò. 

- ×òî òû õîòåëà, Ìèíåðâà? 

- Î÷åâèäíî, òû åùå íè÷åãî íå çíàåøü? 

_Î÷åâèäíî. _

- Íå çíàþ î ÷åì? 

Åé ñîâåðøåííî íå íðàâèëîñü òî, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò. Åå íåäàâíÿÿ óâåðåííîñòü â òîì, ÷òî Ñíåéïîì áûòü ëåãêî, çàìåòíî ïîêîëåáàëàñü. 

Ìèíåðâà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë âçäîõíóëà. 

- ß äóìàëà, ÷òî òû äîëæåí áûë çíàòü, ó÷èòûâàÿ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà… 

_Êàêèå îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà? _

Ãåðìèîíå äàæå íå íóæíî áûëî ñïåöèàëüíî èçîáðàæàòü õàðàêòåðíûå äëÿ Ñíåéïà êîðîòêèå ôðàçû, à áåñïîêîéñòâî îíà çàìàñêèðîâàëà ïîä ðàçäðàæåíèå. 

Äåêàí Ãðèôôèíäîðà âçÿëà ñåáÿ â ðóêè. 

- Ïðîèçîøëî î÷åðåäíîå íàïàäåíèå Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. 

_Î Áîãè! _

Ãåðìèîíà ñòàðàëàñü ñêðûòü ñâîé óæàñ. 

- Êòî? - Êîðîòêî ñïðîñèëà îíà, íå â ñèëàõ çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ñêàçàòü ÷òî-òî åùå. Èìåíà è ëèöà ïðîíîñèëèñü ó íåå â ãîëîâå – åå ñåìüÿ, Âèçëè – øîê çàñòàâèë åå íà âðåìÿ çàáûòü, ÷òî ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ñ÷èòàëà åå Ñíåéïîì. 

- Ñåìüÿ Àëèñû Ëàêîê. 

Èìÿ áûëî çíàêîìîå, íî åãî íå áûëî ñðåäè òåõ, êîòîðûå îíà îæèäàëà óñëûøàòü. 

- Ñåâåðóñ? 

Äîëæíî áûòü, îíà ìîë÷àëà ñëèøêîì äîëãî. Îçàáî÷åííûé âîïðîñ ÌàêÃîíàãàëë âåðíóë åå äàæå íå ñòîëüêî ê ðàçãîâîðó, ñêîëüêî ê ïîíèìàíèþ òîãî ôàêòà, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ îíà îáÿçàíà áûòü êåì-òî äðóãèì. 

- ×òî ïðîèçîøëî? – Âîïðîñ áûë çàäàí â îñíîâíîì äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû âûèãðàòü âðåìÿ. 

- Âñå êàê îáû÷íî, ÿ äóìàþ. – Òåïåðü îíà ãîâîðèëà î÷åíü æåñòêî. – Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, Ìèíèñòåðñòâî áûëî ïðåäóïðåæäåíî. Àâðîðû ïîÿâèëèñü òàì ñðàçó ñëåäîì çà Óïèâàþùèìèñÿ Ñìåðòüþ è ñîðâàëè èõ ïëàíû. Àìåëèÿ Ëàêîê ïîñòðàäàëà îò ïðèìåíåíèÿ Êðóöèàòóñà, íî îñòàëàñü æèâà. Ñåé÷àñ îíà â ãîñïèòàëå Ñâÿòîãî Ìóíãî. Áðàéàíà Ëàêîê Óïèâàþùèåñÿ Ñìåðòüþ çàáðàëè ñ ñîáîé, êîãäà àïïàðèðîâàëè èç äîìà. Ìèíèñòåðñòâî åãî ðàçûñêèâàåò. 

- Ïîíèìàþ. – Åùå îäíà ïîïûòêà çàñòàâèòü ãîëîâó ðàáîòàòü, à íå ïàíèêîâàòü. 

- Òû äîëæåí ïîãîâîðèòü ñ äåâî÷êîé. 

Ïîñëå ýòîãî çàÿâëåíèÿ ïàíèêà Ãåðìèîíû ðàçûãðàëàñü ñ íîâîé ñèëîé. 

_ß? Ïî÷åìó ÿ? Ýòî äîëæåí áûòü êòî-òî äðóãîé. Ýòî îáÿçàííîñòü Äàìáëäîðà, à íå ìîÿ. _

- ß äóìàë, ÷òî äèðåêòîð… 

- Àëüáóñà ñðî÷íî âûçâàëè â ìèíèñòåðñòâî. È èçâèíè, Ñåâåðóñ, íî ïðåæäå ÷åì òû ýòî ñêàæåøü – íåò, ÿ íå áóäó ýòîãî äåëàòü. Îíà äîëæíà ýòî óñëûøàòü îò äåêàíà ñâîåãî êîëëåäæà. Èìåííî òû äîëæåí ýòî ñäåëàòü. – ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ãîâîðèëà î÷åíü óñòàëî, àãðåññèâíûé òîí ïî÷òè èñ÷åç èç åå ãîëîñà. – Åå äåäóøêà áóäåò çäåñü çàâòðà óòðîì è âîçüìåò åå ñ ñîáîé â ãîñïèòàëü íàâåñòèòü ìàòü. Ïîòîì áóäåò ëó÷øå, åñëè îíà îñòàíåòñÿ â øêîëå. Åñëè áóäóò íîâîñòè, ÿ òåáå ñîîáùó. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñìîòðåëà, êàê Ìèíåðâà âûõîäèò èç êîìíàòû è ñòàðàëàñü íå äàâàòü âîëþ ïåðâîìó èìïóëüñó ïîáåæàòü â ñâîþ ïðåæíþþ êîìíàòó è ñâàëèòü âñå ýòî íà Ñíåéïà. Îíà íå ìîãëà ýòîãî ñäåëàòü, ïðîñòî íå ìîãëà. Îíè äîëæíû êàê-òî ïðåêðàòèòü ýòîò íåëåïûé ìàñêàðàä, îíè äîëæíû íàéòè äðóãîé âûõîä. Ãåðìèîíà áûëà óæå íà ïîëïóòè ê äâåðè, êîãäà äî íåå äîøåë ñìûñë åùå îäíîé ôðàçû ÌàêÃîíàãàëë: _ß äóìàëà, ÷òî òû äîëæåí îá ýòîì çíàòü_. 

_Ïî÷åìó îí íè÷åãî íå çíàë? Ïî÷åìó îí íè÷åãî åé íå ñêàçàë? _

Îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü è òðÿõíóëà ãîëîâîé, ñòàðàÿñü ïðîÿñíèòü ìûñëè. Ýòî áûëî íåëåïî. Åé íåîáõîäèìî ïîãîâîðèòü ñî Ñíåéïîì, âîò è âñå. Îíà ïîâòîðÿëà ýòî, áûñòðî øàãàÿ ïî êîðèäîðàì, íå çàìå÷àÿ, ãäå îíà íàõîäèòñÿ, ïîêà íå îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî ñòîèò ïåðåä òðåùèíîé, áåãóùåé ïî ãîëîé âëàæíîé êàìåííîé ñòåíå. 

Ïåðåä âõîäîì â îáùóþ ãîñòèíóþ Ñëèçåðèíà. 

_Íåò. ß íå ñîáèðàëàñü ïðèõîäèòü ñþäà. ß øëà â ãîñòèíóþ Ãðèôôèíäîðà. _

È òåì íå ìåíåå.... 

Òåïåðü îíà âñïîìíèëà Àëèñó Ëàêîê. Òðåòüåêëàññíèöà èç Ñëèçåðèíà. Î÷åíü òèõàÿ, ìàëåíüêàÿ, çàñòåí÷èâàÿ äåâî÷êà, êîòîðàÿ êàê-òî ðàç ïðèøëà ïîãîâîðèòü ñ ïðåôåêòîì î ëè÷íîé ïðîáëåìå. Îíà ïðèõîäèëà íåñêîëüêî ðàç, ãîâîðèëà î âñÿêîé åðóíäå èëè ñèäåëà â íàïðÿæåííîì ìîë÷àíèè, íî òàê è íå ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíå, _÷òî_ ó íåå áûëî íå òàê. 

Åñëè îíà ñåé÷àñ íàðóøèò èõ ñîãëàøåíèå, Ñíåéï áîëüøå íå ñìîæåò ïðîäîëæàòü èãðàòü ðîëü øïèîíà. Åñëè îí íå ñìîæåò áîëüøå áûòü øïèîíîì, ìèíèñòåðñòâî áóäåò îñòàíàâëèâàòü ìåíüøå íàïàäåíèé. À ýòî çíà÷èò, ÷òî åùå áîëüøå ñåìåé îêàæåòñÿ ïîä óãðîçîé, è ðîäèòåëè Àëèñû Ëàêîê ìîãóò óìåðåòü. Îíà íå õîòåëà äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî Áðàéàíà Ëàêîê ìîæåò áûòü óæå íåò â æèâûõ. È ýòî åùå íå ñ÷èòàÿ ïåðñîíàëüíîé îïàñíîñòè, êîòîðàÿ ãðîçèëà èì îáîèì. 

_Ïðîêëÿòüå! _

Îíà ïðîáîðìîòàëà ïàðîëü è âîøëà â îáùóþ ãîñòèíóþ Ñëèçåðèíà. 

Äëèííàÿ êîìíàòà ñ íèçêèì ïîòîëêîì áûëà ïî÷òè ïóñòîé â ýòî ïîçäíåå âðåìÿ, íî âñå æå åå ïðèâåòñòâîâàëî íåãðîìêîå «Äîáðûé âå÷åð, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï». Îíà îãëÿäåëàñü è çàìåòèëà â óãëó Ìèëëèñåíò Áû÷åøåéäåð. 

Ïàíñè íàâåðíîå äî ñèõ ïîð ãäå-òî øëÿåòñÿ ñ Ìàëôîåì, ïîäóìàëà îíà, äàâ âûõîä ýìîöèÿì íàñòîÿùåé Ãåðìèîíû. Çàìå÷àòåëüíî. 

- Ìèññ Áû÷åøåéäåð, - ñêàçàëà îíà, íå ïðîõîäÿ â ãëóáü êîìíàòû. Ìèëëèñåíò âçäðîãíóëà. 

- Äà, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï. 

- Áóäó âàì ïðèçíàòåëåí, åñëè âû çàéäåòå â ñïàëüíþ òðåòüåãî êëàññà è ïðèãëàñèòå ìèññ Ëàêîê. Ìíå íåîáõîäèìî ñðî÷íî ïîãîâîðèòü ñ íåé. 

Ìèëëèñåíò Áû÷åøåéäåð òóò æå èñ÷åçëà. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, ïðîøåäøèõ â ïîëíîé òèøèíå, îíà âåðíóëàñü âìåñòå ñ ñîííîé Àëèñîé Ëàêîê, ó êîòîðîé åäâà õâàòèëî âðåìåíè íà òî, ÷òîáû íàêèíóòü øêîëüíóþ ìàíòèþ íà íî÷íóþ ðóáàøêó. 

_×òî æ, íà÷íåì. _

- Ñïàñèáî, ìèññ Áû÷åøåéäåð. Ìèññ Ëàêîê, ìíå íåîáõîäèìî ïîãîâîðèòü ñ âàìè. Áóäüòå äîáðû ïðîéòè çà ìíîé â ìîé êàáèíåò. – Ãëàçà äåâî÷êè øèðîêî ðàñêðûëèñü îò ìðà÷íîãî ïðåä÷óâñòâèÿ. Â íèõ áûëî åùå ÷òî-òî, íî ñåé÷àñ áûëî íåïîäõîäÿùåå âðåìÿ äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ýòî àíàëèçèðîâàòü. Àëèñà ïîñëóøíî ïîøëà ïî êîðèäîðó ñëåäîì çà Ãåðìèîíîé. 

Êîãäà îíè ïðèøëè â êàáèíåò, Ãåðìèîíà îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìååò î òîì, ñ ÷åãî íà÷àòü, è ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìååò, êàê áû ñ ýòèì ðàçáèðàëñÿ Ñíåéï. Îíà ñîìíåâàëàñü â òîì, ÷òî îí ñòàë áû ïðåäëàãàòü ãîðÿ÷èé øîêîëàä è ãîðÿ÷åå ñî÷óâñòâèå, êàê Äàìáëäîð. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, Îíà íå ìîãëà ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷òîáû äàæå îí ìîã ñêàçàòü: «Óïèâàþùèåñÿ Ñìåðòüþ íàïàëè íà âàøó ñåìüþ, âàøà ìàòü â áîëüíèöå, âàø îòåö ïðîïàë, íî ÿ íàäåþñü, ÷òî íåñìîòðÿ íà ýòî âû âîâðåìÿ ñäàäèòå äîìàøíþþ ðàáîòó ïî Çåëüÿì. 

Äåâî÷êà, áëåäíàÿ, ñî ñïóòàâøèìèñÿ ïîñëå ñíà âîëîñàìè, ñìîòðåëà íà íåå è æäàëà, ïîêà îíà ÷òî-íèáóäü ñêàæåò. 

_×åðò ïîáåðè. Ýòî æå óæå ïðîñòî íåâåæëèâî. _

- Ìèññ Ëàêîê, - íà÷àëà îíà, - ïðèñÿäüòå, ïîæàëóéñòà. Äåâî÷êà ïîêîðíî ñåëà. – Ó ìåíÿ åñòü… ÿ áîþñü, ÷òî… ïëîõèå íîâîñòè. – Îíà ñãëîòíóëà. Ïëîõîå íà÷àëî. Ñíåéï íèêîãäà òàê íå çàèêàëñÿ. Íî Àëèñà, ïîõîæå, íè÷åãî íå çàìåòèëà, òîëüêî åùå áîëüøå ïîáëåäíåëà. – Ýòîé íî÷üþ áûëî ñîâåðøåíî íàïàäåíèå. Ìíå æàëü, íî ÿ äîëæåí ñîîáùèòü âàì, ÷òî âàøè ðîäèòåëè… _«×òî?»_ …ïîñòðàäàëè. – Ïðèøëîñü äîâîëüñòâîâàòüñÿ ýòèì ñëîâîì. Îíà ñòàðàëàñü íå çàìå÷àòü ñëåç, ïîÿâèâøèõñÿ â ãëàçàõ Àëèñû. Ó íåå íå áûëî âûáîðà. ×åðåç ýòî íàäî áûëî ïðîéòè. Ýòó íîâîñòü ïðîñòî íåâîçìîæíî ñîîáùèòü êàê-òî ïîìÿã÷å. 

- Âàøà ìàòü ñåé÷àñ â ãîñïèòàëå ñâÿòîãî Ìóíãî. Âàø îòåö ïðîïàë è åãî èùåò ìèíèñòåðñòâî. – Ñ òðóäîì ïðîäîëæàëà Ãåðìèîíà, íå ãëÿäÿ íà äåâî÷êó, êîòîðàÿ çàêðûëà ëèöî ðóêàìè. Åå ïëå÷è íà÷àëè âçäðàãèâàòü. – Çàâòðà çäåñü áóäåò âàø äåäóøêà, îí âîçüìåò âàñ ñ ñîáîé â ãîñïèòàëü. Ìû ñ÷èòàåì, ÷òî âàì ëó÷øå áóäåò îñòàâàòüñÿ â øêîëå. È êîíå÷íî æå, âàì ñîîáùàò, êàê òîëüêî ïîÿâÿòñÿ íîâîñòè î âàøåì îòöå. 

Òåïåðü Àëèñà óæå ðûäàëà âî âåñü ãîëîñ. Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ñîâåðøåííî áåñïîìîùíîé. Â ýòîì ñëó÷àå â åå ðàñïîðÿæåíèè áûë òîëüêî ñîáñòâåííûé îïûò, îíà è ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåëà, ÷òîáû ñòàë äåëàòü Ñíåéï íà åå ìåñòå. Ñåé÷àñ îíà íå ÷óâñòâîâàëà â ñåáå íè÷åãî îò Ñíåéïà è ïîëíîñòüþ áûëà ñàìà ñîáîé. Îíà íå ìîãëà ïðîñòî ñèäåòü è íàáëþäàòü, ÷åì âñå çàêîí÷èòüñÿ. Ãåðìèîíà çàñóíóëà ðóêó â êàðìàí è âûòàùèëà íîñîâîé ïëàòîê. Ïîäîéäÿ ê êðåñëó, íà êîòîðîì ñèäåëà äåâî÷êà, îíà íåëîâêî ïîëîæèëà ðóêó åé íà ïëå÷î è ïîïûòàëàñü âñóíóòü áîëüøîé êâàäðàò áåëîãî õëîïêà â äðîæàùóþ ëàäîíü. 

- Ìèññ Ëàêîê… Àëèñà….ìîãó ÿ ïðåäëîæèòü âàì ÷òî-íèáóäü….Ìîæåò áûòü, ÷àøêó ÷àÿ? _Î äà, ýòî ñðàçó ðåøèò âñå ïðîáëåìû_. 

Ìàëåíüêàÿ ëàäîíü ñæàëà åå ðóêó, ïûòàâøóþñÿ âñóíóòü åé íîñîâîé ïëàòîê, à ïîòîì Àëèñà Ëàêîê óòêíóëàñü â Ãåðìèîíèíó ìàíòèþ. Äàæå åñëè ó÷åñòü òî, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà íèêàê íå ïîääåðæàëà äåâî÷êó, îíà áûëà ñîâåðøåííî óâåðåíà, ÷òî Ñíåéï _íå äîïóñòèë áû_ íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî. 

Åé áóäåò ÷åðòîâñêè òðóäíî îáúÿñíèòü âñå Ñíåéïó, êîãäà îí îá ýòîì óçíàåò, ãðóñòíî ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ðàçðûâàÿñü ïîïîëàì îò æàëîñòè ê ïðèæàâøåéñÿ ê íåé äåâî÷êå. 

Îíà ïðîäîëæàëà óñïîêàèâàòü äåâî÷êó, íàñêîëüêî âîîáùå ðåøàëàñü ýòî äåëàòü, è Àëèñà, íàêîíåö, óñïîêîèëàñü äîñòàòî÷íî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû âåðíóòüñÿ â ñâîþ ñïàëüíþ. Âñå åùå ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ îòâåòñòâåííîé çà ýòîãî ðåáåíêà, Ãåðìèîíà ïðîâîäèëà åå äî âõîäà â ãîñòèíóþ. Îíà çàìåòèëà, ÷òî Àëèñà ñòàðàåòñÿ äåðæàòüñÿ êàê ìîæíî áëèæå ê íåé, íî ñïèñàëà âñå íà òî, ÷òî äåâî÷êà åùå íå ñîâñåì óñïîêîèëàñü. Êîãäà îíè ïîäîøëè êî âõîäó, Àëèñà âäðóã ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåé è ñêàçàëà: 

- Ñïàñèáî âàì, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï. Çà _âñå_. – Ãëàçà Àëèñû áûëè øèðîêî ðàñêðûòû è âñå åùå áëåñòåëè îò ñëåç, à ëèöî ñëåãêà ïîêðàñíåëî. Â âûðàæåíèè ýòîãî ëèöà áûëî ÷òî-òî, çàñòàâëÿþùåå Ãåðìèîíó âîëíîâàòüñÿ. 

- Âñå íîðìàëüíî, - ñêàçàëà îíà, ñòàðàÿñü âåðíóòü íàçàä áîëåå ïîäõîäÿùóþ äèñòàíöèþ. – À òåïåðü âîçâðàùàéòåñü â êðîâàòü è ïîñòàðàéòåñü çàñíóòü. 

Àëèñà ïîñëóøíî èñ÷åçëà. Òîëüêî ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ñòåíà çàäâèíóëàñü çà íåé, Ãåðìèîíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îíà íå âåðíóëà åé íîñîâîé ïëàòîê. Îíà ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóëà è ïðîâåëà ðóêîé ïî âîëîñàì, ÷óâñòâóÿ íåîáû÷íîå ðàçäðàæåíèå îò èõ îáû÷íîé æåñòêîñòè. 

_Íó âñå_, ðàññåðæåííî ðåøèëà îíà, _íðàâèòñÿ åìó ýòî, èëè íåò, íî çàâòðà åãî ãîëîâà áóäåò âûìûòà øàìïóíåì. _

Åå ñåðäöå è åå ãîëîâà áûëè ðàçáèòû, õîòÿ è ïî ðàçíûì ïðè÷èíàì. Îíà ðåøèëà, ÷òî ýòîé íî÷üþ åé áåñïîëåçíî äàæå ïûòàòüñÿ çàñíóòü. Îíà äîëæíà ïîñòàðàòüñÿ õîòü ÷àñòè÷íî ñíÿòü ñ ñåáÿ íàïðÿæåíèå. Òåì áîëåå, ÷òî âèä ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà, ïðîâåðÿþùåãî ïî íî÷àì êîðèäîðû, íè ó êîãî íå âûçîâåò ïîäîçðåíèÿ. 

Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà äîáðàëàñü äî êàáèíåòà Àðèôìîìàíòèêè, îíà áûëà óæå ïîðÿäî÷íî ðàçäðàæåíà. Ðàçäðàæåíà òåì, ÷òî Ñíåéï íå ïðåäóïðåäèë åå îá ýòîé ÷àñòè åãî îáÿçàííîñòåé. Òåì, ÷òî íå ñêàçàë åé, ÷òî ãîòîâèëîñü ýòî íàïàäåíèå. Ðàçäðàæåíà è èñïóãàíà òåì, ÷òî îíà âíåçàïíî âûøëà èç ðîëè. Ðàçäðàæåíà è ðàññòðîåíà ñâîåé áåñïîìîùíîñòüþ ïåðåä áåäîé Àëèñû, ïðåäïî÷èòàÿ èãíîðèðîâàòü òîò ôàêò, ÷òî ïðåôåêò áûë áû íàñòîëüêî æå áåññèëüíûì â ýòîé ñèòóàöèè, êàê è äåêàí Ñëèçåðèíà. Îíà çàøëà çà óãîë è îñòàíîâèëàñü. Êàêîå-òî øåñòîå ÷óâñòâî ïîäñêàçàëî åé, ÷òî îíà íå îäíà. Òóò æå èç âîçäóõà ïîÿâèëàñü âîëøåáíàÿ ïàëî÷êà, çà íåé ðóêà, à ïîòîì è òåëî. Òî÷íåå, òðè òåëà. 

_×åðòîâñêè òèïè÷íî. _

- È ÷òî æå èìåííî âû òðîå íàìåðåâàåòåñü äåëàòü çäåñü â ýòî âðåìÿ íî÷è? 

Åå ãîëîñ ãóëêî ïðîçâó÷àë â êîðèäîðå. Òðè ôèãóðû çàìåðëè è ìåäëåííî ïîâåðíóëèñü ê íåé. Êîíå÷íî, Ðîí, Ãàððè… è îí. 

_Äà êàê îí ïîñìåë øëÿòüñÿ ïî çàìêó ñ ýòîé ïàðî÷êîé ïîñëå òîãî, ÷òî îíà ïåðåæèëà çà ýòîò âå÷åð? _

— Íó è? – îíà ñâèðåïî óñòàâèëàñü íà íèõ. — ß æäó îáúÿñíåíèé, çàòàèâ äûõàíèå. Íå ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî âûòàùèòü âàñ èç ïîñòåëåé â ñòîëü ïîçäíèé ÷àñ ìîã òîëüêî âîïðîñ æèçíè è ñìåðòè. _Îñîáåííî_ ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, íàøåãî óâàæàåìîãî è äðàãîöåííîãî ïðåôåêòà. — Îíà áðîñèëà âçãëÿä íà Ñíåéïà, ó êîòîðîãî õâàòèëî óìà ñìóùåííî îïóñòèòü ãëàçà, êàê îíà çàìåòèëà ñ óäîâëåòâîðåíèåì. 

— Ìû áûëè….— íà÷àë Ãàððè. 

— Ìû äóìàëè…— äîáàâèë Ðîí. 

Îíè îáà çàìîë÷àëè. 

— À âû, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð? Íå õîòèòå äîáàâèòü â êîëëåêöèþ ãëàãîë íåñîâåðøåííîãî âèäà ìíîæåñòâåííîãî ÷èñëà? 

Ñíåéï, ïîõîæå, áûë ãîòîâ âçîðâàòüñÿ, íî ïðîìîë÷àë. Õîðîøî. Îíà íå áûëà íàñòðîåíà øóòèòü. 

— Åñòåñòâåííî, — ïðîäîëæàëà îíà. — ß óæå äàâíî íå æäó îò âàñ ñîáëþäåíèÿ øêîëüíûõ ïðàâèë, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, ìèñòåð Óèçëè, è óâåðÿþ âàñ, ìíå î÷åíü æàëü, ÷òî ÿ íå ìîãó îòâåñòè âàñ ê äèðåêòîðó, ïîòîìó ÷òî åãî íåò â øêîëå. — _Åé ïîêàçàëîñü, èëè Ñíåéï äåéñòâèòåëüíî óäèâëåíî ïîäíÿë âçãëÿä?_ — ß íå õî÷ó äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî âû çäåñü äåëàåòå… — Ðîí óæå îòêðûë ðîò, íî îíà ïîäíÿëà ðóêó ïðåæäå, ÷åì îí óñïåë ÷òî-ëèáî ñêàçàòü. Ðîí íèêîãäà íå ïîíèìàë ðèòîðè÷åñêèõ âîïðîñîâ. — Ïîæàëóéñòà, ìèñòåð Óèçëè, èçáàâüòå ìåíÿ îò ýòîãî. 

Ðîí óìîëê. — Ïÿòüäåñÿò î÷êîâ ñ êàæäîãî, — îíà ïðîèãíîðèðîâàëà âîçãëàñ ïðîòåñòà ñî ñòîðîíû Ðîíà è òî, êàê âçäðîãíóë Ãàððè. — ×òî æå êàñàåòñÿ âàñ, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, — îáðàòèëàñü îíà ê Ñíåéïó. — ß äóìàë, ó âàñ õâàòèò óìà, ÷òîáû ïðåäîòâðàòèòü ýòó âûëàçêó. Ó÷èòûâàÿ âàøå ïîëîæåíèå â øêîëå, ïðîñòî íåâåðîÿòíî, ÷òî âû ïðèíÿëè â ýòîì ó÷àñòèå. ß óâåðåí, — äîáàâèëà îíà, âèäÿ, êàê ÿðîñòü íà ëèöå Ñíåéïà ñìåíÿåòñÿ óäèâëåíèåì, — ÷òî åñëè áû ó âàñ áûëà âîçìîæíîñòü âñå âåðíóòü, âû áû ïåðâàÿ îñóäèëè ñòîëü áåçîòâåòñòâåííîå ïîâåäåíèå. Äóìàþ, ÷òî äëÿ ïðåôåêòà òàêîå ïîâåäåíèå íåïðîñòèòåëüíî. Ñåìüäåñÿò áàëëîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà. 

Ìàëü÷èêè çàêàøëÿëèñü. Äàæå Ñíåéï çàìèãàë. Íî â ýòîò ìîìåíò Ãåðìèîíå áûëî äåéñòâèòåëüíî âñå ðàâíî. Åé ïðèøëîñü ñîîáùèòü ñòóäåíòêå, ÷òî åå îòöà óáèëè. Åå ëó÷øèå äðóçüÿ äàæå íå ñìîãëè çàìåòèòü, ÷òî îíà — ýòî íå îíà, è ðÿäîì ñ íèìè áûë Ñíåéï. 

— Âîçâðàùàéòåñü â îáùåæèòèå, — ïîäûòîæèëà îíà. Êîãäà îíè ïîøëè, åé ïðèøëà â ãîëîâó äðóãàÿ ìûñëü. — Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, çàäåðæèòåñü. Íàì íóæíî êîå-÷òî îáñóäèòü. 

Îíà óñëûøàëà òèõîå áîðìîòàíèå Ðîíà, êîòîðîå ðåøèëà ïðîèãíîðèðîâàòü. Ãàððè îáîäðÿþùå ñæàë ðóêó Ñíåéïà. Çàòåì îíè óøëè, îñòàâèâ åå îäèí íà îäèí ñî Ñíåéïîì, êîòîðûé óòðàòèë áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü ñâîåé ïðåæíåé ïîêîðíîñòè. 

— Íó? — ðàçäðàæåííî ñêàçàë îí. — È êàê âû ñîáèðàåòåñü îáúÿñíÿòü ýòó ñâîþ ìàëåíüêóþ èñòåðèêó? 

— À ÿ äîëæíà? — ðåçêî âîçðàçèëà îíà. — Âû íèêîãäà íå çàáîòèëèñü î òîì, ÷òîáû îáúÿñíÿòü ñâîè. 

Îí òåàòðàëüíî âçäîõíóë. 

— Äóìàþ, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ åñòü ïðè÷èíà, ÷òîáû âåñòè ñåáÿ êàê ðåáåíîê, ó êîòîðîãî îòíÿëè ëþáèìóþ èãðóøêó? — Ýòî íå áûë ïðåæíèé Ñíåéï, íî åãî ñëîâ õâàòèëî, ÷òîáû âîñêðåñèòü îñòàòêè Ãåðìèîíèíîãî _óâàæåíèÿ ê ó÷èòåëÿì_. 

— Ïî÷åìó âû ìíå íå ñêàçàëè? — ïðîøèïåëà îíà. 

— Íå ñêàçàë î ÷åì? — êàçàëîñü, îí èñêðåííå óäèâèëñÿ. 

— Î íàïàäåíèè. 

— Íàïàäåíèå? — åãî ãîëîñ âäðóã ñòàë ðåçêèì è ñåðüåçíûì. — Êàêîå íàïàäåíèå? 

Îíà óæå ñîáðàëàñü ðÿâêíóòü íà íåãî, íî ïîòîì ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî îí è âïðàâäó íè÷åãî íå çíàë. 

— Ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì áûëî íàïàäåíèå Óïèâàþùèõñÿ ñìåðòüþ, — óñòàëî ñêàçàëà îíà. — Íà ñåìüþ Ëàêîê. 

Îíà êîðîòêî ðàññêàçàëà åìó òî, ÷òî çíàëà, ëèøü ìåëüêîì óïîìÿíóâ î òîì, êàê óñïîêàèâàëà Àëèñó â ñâîåì êàáèíåòå. Êàçàëîñü, îí íå ïðèäàë ýòîìó çíà÷åíèÿ. Êîãäà îíà çàêîí÷èëà, îí ñêðèâèëñÿ. 

— ß íå çíàë, ÷òî áóäåò íàïàäåíèå. Âîëäåìîðò íå ãîâîðèò îá ýòîì âñåì. Îí ëþáèò áûòü óâåðåííûì â òîì, ÷òî íèêòî íå âëàäååò âñåé èíôîðìàöèåé. — Äîëæíî áûòü, îíà âûãëÿäåëà íåäîâåð÷èâîé, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí ñåðäèòî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. — Èíà÷å ÿ áû âàñ ïðåäóïðåäèë, äåâóøêà! — ãðóáî ñêàçàë îí, õîòÿ îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî åãî ðåçêîñòü íå íàïðàâëåíà íà íåå. — Òàê âîò ïî÷åìó Àëüáóñà íåò â øêîëå, — äîáàâèë îí. Îçàáî÷åííîñòü ÿâíî ÷èòàëàñü íà åãî ëèöå, äàæå ñêðûòàÿ åå áîëåå ìÿãêèìè ÷åðòàìè. 

Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñòûä çà ñâîþ âñïûøêó è çà æèçíåðàäîñòíûå ìûñëè î òîì, êàê ëåãêî áûòü Ñíåéïîì. 

— ß òî÷íî íå çíàþ, — ñêàçàëà îíà. — Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë òîëüêî ñêàçàëà, ÷òî åãî âûçâàëè â Ìèíèñòåðñòâî. 

Ñíåéï êèâíóë. 

— Ñåãîäíÿ ìû áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå ñìîæåì ñäåëàòü, — ñêàçàë îí íàêîíåö. Ãåðìèîíà õîòåëà âîçìóòèòüñÿ, íî ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îí ïðàâ. Íå òî ÷òîáû îíà îæèäàëà, ÷òî ñìîæåò óñíóòü, ïîêà íå âåðíåòñÿ Äàìáëäîð. È äàæå ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îí âåðíåòñÿ. 

— Äà, — ðàññåÿíî ñêàçàëà îíà. — Âû ìîæåòå âåðíóòüñÿ â îáùåæèòèå. Åñëè áóäóò êàêèå-òî íîâîñòè, ÿ ñêàæó âàì óòðîì. 

Îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü è íàïðàâèëàñü ê ñâîèì êîìíàòàì, íå óâèäåâ, êàê îí ïîäíÿë áðîâü, óäèâëÿÿñü åå êàòåãîðè÷íîìó òîíó. 

Òàê îíà ïðîïóñòèëà åùå îäíó âîçìîæíîñòü óâèäåòü îäîáðåíèå ñ åãî ñòîðîíû òîìó, êàê õîðîøî îíà ñíîâà âîøëà â ðîëü. 


	20. Âûçîâ Avon

Ãëàâà 20. Âûçîâ Avon 

Ñíåéï íîãîé ïîñòó÷àë â äâåðü îáùåæèòèÿ, ïèíàÿ äåðåâî íîñêàìè âûñîêèõ êîæàíûõ áîòèíîê, êîòîðûå îí îáíàðóæèë, êîãäà çàëåç ïîä êðîâàòü, îõîòÿñü çà íîâûìè íîìåðàìè Êîñìî. Æóðíàëîâ îí íå íàøåë, íî áîòèíêè ïîêàçàëèñü åìó èíòåðåñíûìè. Íå÷òî ñðåäíåå ìåæäó áàéêåðñêèìè áîòèíêàìè è êîâáîéñêèìè ñàïîãàìè — êðåïêèå è ïðàêòè÷íûå, è ãîðàçäî áîëåå óäîáíûå, ÷åì òóôëè íà øïèëüêå, êîòîðûå õðàíèëèñü â Ãåðìèîíèíîé êîìíàòå. Îí ïîæàëåë, ÷òî íå íàøåë èõ ðàíüøå. Êîãäà îí íàäåë èõ âïåðâûå ñ äæèíñàìè è ñâèòåðîì, òî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ïî÷òè íîðìàëüíî. Ïîòîì îí ïîñìîòðåë â çåðêàëî è ïîíÿë, íàñêîëüêî óþòíûì áûë åãî ñâèòåð. 

Òåì íå ìåíåå, ñåé÷àñ åìó íóæíî áûëî êîå-÷òî ñäåëàòü. Òîðãîâëÿ êîñìåòèêîé äîëæíà áûëà çíà÷èòåëüíî óâåëè÷èòü Ãåðìèîíèí ñ÷åò â Ãðèíãîòòñå. 

Îí ñíîâà ïîäîëáèë â äâåðü íîãîé, ïðèæèìàÿ ê ñåáå áóòûëêè ñ çåëüÿìè. 

— Èäó, — ðàçäàëîñü çà äâåðüþ. — Ïîòåðïèòå ìèíóòêó, ïîæàëóéñòà! 

Òåðïåíèå íå áûëî îäíîé èç åãî äîáðîäåòåëåé — èëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, íå áûëî ðàíüøå. Øåñòü ìåñÿöåâ çàêëþ÷åíèÿ â ÷óæîì òåëå íàó÷èëè åãî òåðïåëèâîñòè. Îíè íàó÷èëè åãî åùå êîå-÷åìó, íî îí íå ñîáèðàëñÿ äóìàòü îá ýòîì. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, íå ðàíüøå âå÷åðà. 

Âäðóã îí çàìåòèë ïðèòàèâøóþñÿ ôèãóðó. Â òåíè ðîáêî æàëàñü ê ñòåíå äåâî÷êà. Îíà ïîêàçàëàñü åìó çíàêîìîé, è Ñíåéï ïîêîïàëñÿ â ïàìÿòè, ÷òîáû âñïîìíèòü — òàêèå êàê îíà ëåãêî çàáûâàþòñÿ. Àëèñà Ëàêîê. Ïàðó ðàç îíà ïðèõîäèëà ê íåìó çà ñîâåòîì, è ó Ñíåéïà ñîçäàëîñü âïå÷àòëåíèå, ÷òî âñå, ÷òî åé íóæíî — ýòî ÷òîáû êòî-íèáóäü ïîñëóøàë åå ðàñïëûâ÷àòûå ðàññóæäåíèÿ. Îíà ïðàêòè÷åñêè íå ãîâîðèëà íè÷åãî êîíêðåòíîãî. Òàêèõ áåñåä áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû îí âîçíåíàâèäåë áûòü ïðåôåêòîì. 

— ß ìîãó òåáå ïîìî÷ü? — ñïðîñèë îí. Îí âîâðåìÿ âñïîìíèë, ÷òî íå ìîæåò ñåáå ïîçâîëèòü ðîñêîøè áûòü Ñíåéïîì, è ñäåðæàëñÿ — ðàçäðàæåíèå íå ïîìîãëî áû íè åìó, íè åé. Ê òîìó æå ó íåå áûëî áîëüøå ïðàâ íàõîäèòüñÿ çäåñü, âîçëå Ñëèçåðèíñêîãî îáùåæèòèÿ. Êîíå÷íî, òåîðåòè÷åñêè ïðåôåêò èìåë ïðàâî çàõîäèòü â ëþáîå îáùåæèòèå, íî ðåàëüíî îí íå îáëàäàë ýòîé ñèëîé. Ñåé÷àñ ýòè ïðàâà áûëè äëÿ íåãî âåñüìà ïîëåçíû, ÷òîáû îí ìîã çàáðàòü áóòûëêè èç ëàáîðàòîðèè. Ãåðìèîíà íå îáðàòèëà âíèìàíèÿ íà òî, ÷òî îí äåëàåò. Ñíåéï ïî÷òè íà÷àë áåñïîêîèòüñÿ èç-çà åå íåäîñòàòî÷íîé íàáëþäàòåëüíîñòè — îíà äîëæíà áûëà îáðàòèòü âíèìàíèå íà çàïàõ. Çåëüÿ ñ öâåòî÷íûìè çàïàõàìè íå òàê-òî ÷àñòî âàðèëèñü â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ. 

Äåâî÷êà çàìåòíî êîëåáàëàñü, ïîòîì ñêàçàëà, — ß ïðîñòî õîòåëà ñêàçàòü òåáå ñïàñèáî — òâîé ñîâåò â íàøó ïðîøëóþ âñòðå÷ó ìíå î÷åíü ïîìîã, îñîáåííî â ïîñëåäíèå äíè. 

Ñíåéï ÷óòü íå óðîíèë áóòûëêè îò ïîòðÿñåíèÿ. Åå ðîäèòåëè. Êàê, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, îí ìîã çàáûòü î åå ðîäèòåëÿõ? Íà ìãíîâåíèå îí ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ó ×óäåñíîãî Ýëèêñèðà Ëîíãáîòòîìà áûë ïîáî÷íûé ýôôåêò, âûçûâàþùèé ñòàð÷åñêîå ñëàáîóìèå, çàòåì óáåäèëñÿ â ïðèñóòñòâèè ðàçóìà è ïîòðÿñ ãîëîâîé. Äåâî÷êà áûëà íå îñîáî çàïîìèíàþùåéñÿ, è îí íå ñâÿçàë åå ñî ñòóäåíòêîé, íà ðîäèòåëåé êîòîðîé íàïàëè. Îíà èçáåãàëà òîãî, ÷òîáû íà íåå îáðàùàëè âíèìàíèå, èëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ñîçäàâàëîñü òàêîå âïå÷àòëåíèå. Åñëè îíà ýòîãî äîáèâàëàñü, ó íåå íåïëîõî ïîëó÷àëîñü. 

— ß ðàäà ïîìî÷ü, — îòâåòèë îí ñóõî. ×òî-òî íóæíî áûëî ñêàçàòü, íî îíà ïåðåáèëà åãî áûñòðîé ðå÷üþ. 

— Ýòî î÷åíü ïîìîãëî,— ñêàçàëà îíà, — è ÿ õîòåëà ñêàçàòü òåáå, ÷òî ìîåãî îòöà íàøëè! Àó…àóðîðû, — îíà ñïîòêíóëàñü íà ýòîì ñëîâå, — íàøëè åãî. Äèðåêòîð òîëüêî ÷òî ìíå ñîîáùèë, è ÿ øëà, ÷òîáû ñêàçàòü ñâîèì äðóçüÿì, íî óâèäåëà òåáÿ è ðåøèëà ðàññêàçàòü òåáå. ß ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîðó Ñíåéïó, è îí áûë òàêèì ìèëûì. 

Ñíåéï ïîäóìàë, êîí÷àòñÿ ëè êîãäà-íèáóäü ñåãîäíÿøíèå ïîòðÿñåíèÿ. Ñ êàêèõ ýòî ïîð îí áûë ìèëûì? ×òî åé ñêàçàëà äåâ÷îíêà Ãðåéíäæåð? 

— Îí áûë òàêèì äîáðûì ñî ìíîé. Íå çíàþ, ïî÷åìó âñå î íåì òàêîãî ìíåíèÿ. Îí çàìå÷àòåëüíûé. 

Ïîñëå òàêîãî ôèíàëüíîãî àêêîðäà îíà ðàçâåðíóëàñü è ïîì÷àëàñü â ñâîþ êîìíàòó, áðîñèâ ÷åðåç ïëå÷î ïðîùàëüíîå "Ñïàñèáî". Ñíåéï ñìîòðåë åé âñëåä, íå çàìå÷àÿ ðàñêðûâøåéñÿ ïåðåä íèì äâåðè. Åìó íóæíî ñåðüåçíî ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Ãåðìèîíîé Ãðåéíäæåð, è êàê ìîæíî ñêîðåå. 

— Îîîî, ñïàñèáî, Ãðåéíäæåð, — ðàçäàëñÿ ãîëîñ íàä åãî óõîì, è êòî-òî âçÿë ó íåãî áóòûëêè. — Ïàõíåò çàìå÷àòåëüíî, ýòî ïðîñòî èçóìèòåëüíî. Ãðåéíäæåð, òû çâåçäà. Íî åñëè òû êîìó-íèáóäü ðàññêàæåøü, ÷òî ÿ òåáÿ òàê íàçâàëà, ÿ ñìåøàþ òâîå èìÿ ñ ãðÿçüþ, ïîíÿòíî? 

Îí ïîíÿë. Òðóäíî íå ïîíÿòü — Ìèëëèñåíò Áû÷åøåéäåð íèêîãäà íå áûëà îñîáî òîíêîé. Îí ïðîñòî êèâíóë è îòâåòèë. — Ñêàæåøü, êîãäà ïîíàäîáèòñÿ åùå, — ïîòîì ïîâåðíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû ñêðûòüñÿ â áåçîïàñíîñòè Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé áàøíè. Ñëèçåðèíñêîå îáùåæèòèå íå áûëî ïîäõîäÿùèì ìåñòîì äëÿ íåãî. Îí ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë èçäåâêè â ñâîé àäðåñ, êîãäà ïðîíîñèëñÿ ÷åðåç ãîñòèíóþ. È âñå-òàêè åìó áûëî èíòåðåñíî ïîíàáëþäàòü. Îí óâèäåë ñòîðîíó æèçíè Ñëèçåðèíà, î êîòîðîé ïîäîçðåâàë, íî íå âèäåë (èëè ïðåäïî÷èòàë íå âèäåòü) âñå ýòè ãîäû. Ñ ýòèì íóæíî ÷òî-òî äåëàòü, ïðè÷åì î÷åíü äåëèêàòíî. Ãðóáîå âìåøàòåëüñòâî ìîãëî íàâðåäèòü áîëüøå, ÷åì ïðèíåñòè ïîëüçû. Êîñìåòèêà áûëà íåïëîõèì íà÷àëîì, äàæå ñ î÷àðîâàòåëüíûìè êîììåíòàðèÿìè Áû÷åøåéäåð. Ñóäÿ ïî åå ñëîâàì, îíà âñå åùå âèäåëà ïîëüçó îò äðóãèõ ôàêóëüòåòîâ, õîòÿ ýòî è áûë Ãðèôôèíäîð. 

Ñíåéï îòïðàâèëñÿ â ïîäçåìåëüÿ. Êîãäà îí âîøåë, òàì áûëî òèõî, è áûñòðûé ïîèñê ïîêàçàë, ÷òî â êîìíàòàõ íèêîãî íåò. Âçÿâ ïàðó êíèã, íåîáõîäèìûõ åìó äëÿ èññëåäîâàíèÿ, îí ïðîøåë ÷åðåç êëàññ è ïîáðåë íàâåðõ, óäèâëÿÿñü, êóäà äåëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. Åìó îïðåäåëåííî íóæíî ñ íåé ïîãîâîðèòü. Åñëè îíà áûëà âûçâàíà, Äàìáëäîð íàøåë áû ñïîñîá åìó ñîîáùèòü. Êîíå÷íî, îí áû åìó ñêàçàë… 

Ñàìûå ðàçíûå è âåñüìà çàïóòàííûå ìûñëè ïðèøëè åìó â ãîëîâó, ïîêà îí äîáðàëñÿ ïî ëåñòíèöàì è êîðèäîðàì äî ãîñòèíîé Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Òîëñòóøêà ñêàçàëà åìó "äîáðûé âå÷åð" è îòêðûëà äâåðü, êîãäà îí ïðîáîðìîòàë ïàðîëü — "omnia vincit amor", âûáðàííûé â ïîðûâå ñòðàñòè îäíèì èç øåñòèêëàññíèêîâ íà ïîñëåäíåì ñîáðàíèè ïðåôåêòîâ. ("Âñå ïîáåæäàåò ëþáîâü" — ïðèì. ïåðåâîä÷èêà.) 

Îí òàê è íå ïðèøåë íè ê êàêèì âûâîäàì, êîãäà âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê êòî-òî ñõâàòèë åãî çà ðóêó. Ñíåéï îãëÿíóëñÿ, îòâëåêàÿñü îò ìðà÷íûõ ìûñëåé î òîì, ÷òî æå Ãåðìèîíà ìîãëà ñêàçàòü ìèññ Ëàêîê, ÷òîáû òà íàçâàëà åãî "çàìå÷àòåëüíûì". Ñàìà ýòà èäåÿ çàñòàâèëà åãî ñêðèâèòüñÿ. 

— ß íå çíàþ, ïî÷åìó òû òàê âûãëÿäèøü, è íå õî÷ó çíàòü. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå òû èäåøü ñ íàìè — ó íàñ åñòü ïëàíû íà òâîé ñ÷åò, è ïîñëå ýòîãî òû ïî÷óâñòâóåøü ñåáÿ ëó÷øå. 

Ëàâàíäà Áðàóí âçÿëà åãî ïîä ðóêó è ïîâåëà ê ëåñòíèöå. Ïàðâàòè øëà çà íèìè. 

— ß íå ñîâñåì ïîíèìàþ… — íåïîíèìàíèå â åãî ãîëîñå áûëî èñêðåííèì, à âîò íåóâåðåííîñòü — íå ñîâñåì. Íî, êàæåòñÿ, åìó óäàëîñü íåïëîõî åå èçîáðàçèòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî äåâóøêè ðàññìåÿëèñü — ìÿãêî, íî çàñìåÿëèñü. 

— Ìû òåáå _î÷åíü_ îáÿçàíû, — ñêàçàëà Ïàðâàòè. — Òâîè çåëüÿ èçóìèòåëüíû. 

— Ïðàâäà, — îòâåòèë Ñíåéï, áûñòðî ñîîáðàæàÿ. — Õîòÿ ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ÿ îáÿçàíà _âàì_ ãîðàçäî áîëüøå. — ßâíîå óäîâîëüñòâèå è áëàãîãîâåíèå â åãî ãîëîñå áûëî øåäåâðîì àêòåðñêîãî ìàñòåðñòâà. Â äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè îí ÷óâñòâîâàë äîñàäó, ïîòîì ÷òî çåëüÿ îòíèìàëè ìíîãî âðåìåíè. Îí îòêàçûâàëñÿ ïðèçíàâàòü óäîâîëüñòâèå, ñêðûòîå ïîä äîñàäîé — óäîâîëüñòâèå îò óâàæåíèÿ. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ýòî áûëî çàñëóãîé Ãåðìèîíû, è îí íå õîòåë äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî åìó ýòî ïðèÿòíî. 

— Íó—íó, — Ëàâàíäà ïîòðÿñëà ãîëîâîé. — Õâàòèò ýòîãî — ãëàç çà ãëàç è âñå òàêîå. — Òåïåðü Ñíåéï íà÷àë áåñïîêîèòüñÿ, íî åå ñëåäóþùèå ñëîâà çàñòàâèëè åãî óæàñíóòüñÿ. 

— Ñêîðî Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèé áàë, è ÿ íå ñîáèðàþñü â ýòîì ãîäó ñíîâà çàíèìàòüñÿ òâîèì ìàêèÿæåì — òû äîëæíà ñàìà íàó÷èòüñÿ. Åñòåñòâåííîñòü, êîòîðóþ òû ïðåäïî÷èòàëà â ïîñëåäíèå ãîäû, áîëüøå íå ñðàáîòàåò. Òâîè âîëîñû è êîæà âûãëÿäÿò òàê, ÷òî òû äîëæíà âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ýòèì ïðåèìóùåñòâîì. 

Ïàðâàòè ïðîäîëæèëà ýòó óæàñíóþ ðå÷ü. 

— Â çíàê áëàãîäàðíîñòè çà çåëüÿ ìû ðåøèëè äàòü òåáå âîçìîæíîñòü èçìåíèòüñÿ — è ñàìè çàéìåìñÿ òåì æå. Ìû ïîäóìàëè, ÷òî íóæíî ñäåëàòü âñå, íó, òû çíàåøü — ÷èñòêó, âîñê, â îáùåì, âñå. Ïðîâåäåì êîñìåòè÷åñêèé ñåàíñ — ìû çíàåì, ÷òî òåáå âñå ðàâíî íå÷åì ñåãîäíÿ çàíÿòüñÿ. 

Ñíåéï íå õîòåë çíàòü, ïî÷åìó îíè ïîäóìàëè, ÷òî åìó íå÷åì çàíÿòüñÿ — îí ìîã áû ïðèäóìàòü òûñÿ÷ó çàíÿòèé. Ôàêòè÷åñêè, âñå, ÷òî íå âêëþ÷àëî â ñåáÿ ÷èñòêó è âîñê. Îí ïðåäñòàâëÿë, ÷òî îçíà÷àåò ïîñëåäíåå, áëàãîäàðÿ ÷òåíèþ Êîñìî, è îí íå æåëàë ýòèì çàíèìàòüñÿ. Îí òàêæå íå æåëàë ãîòîâèòüñÿ ê Ðîæäåñòâåíñêîìó áàëó, îí ïîäîçðåâàë, ÷òî åìó íå óäàñòñÿ èçáåæàòü íè òîãî, íè äðóãîãî. 

—— 

Âå÷åðîì îí ñíîâà áûë â ïîäçåìåëüå. Äâåðü ñ ëåãêîñòüþ ðàñïàõíóëàñü. Èç êîìíàòû âåÿëî òåïëîì. Ãåðìèîíà áûëà òàì. Îíà îòîðâàëàñü îò ýêñïåðèìåíòà è ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, ïîäíÿâ áðîâè. 

— ×òî ñ âàìè ñëó÷èëîñü? 

— Ñî ìíîé ñëó÷èëèñü ìèññ Áðàóí è ìèññ Ïàòèë, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. Äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî ÿâëåíèå íàçûâàåòñÿ äåâè÷íèê. È ÿ íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ÿ ñ íåòåðïåíèåì æäó ïîâòîðåíèÿ ýòîãî îïûòà. 

Ãåðìèîíà åùå ñèëüíåå ïîäíÿëà áðîâè. 

— È âû çàñòðÿëè íà îäíîì ìåñòå òàê äîëãî, ÷òîáû ïîçâîëèòü èì ñåáÿ çàõâàòèòü? Âû äîëæíû áûëè óñêîëüçíóòü — ìíå ýòî âñåãäà óäàâàëîñü. 

— Îíè íå ïðèíèìàëè âîçðàæåíèé. Êàæåòñÿ, îíè äóìàëè, ÷òî îáÿçàíû îòïëàòèòü ìíå. Ëè÷íî, — îòðåçàë îí. — ß äóìàþ, ÷òî òåïåðü îíè îáÿçàíû ìíå åùå áîëüøå. 

— À ïî÷åìó îíè áûëè âàì îáÿçàíû? — ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïîëîæèâ ÷åðïàê íà ñòîë è ïîâåðíóâøèñü ê íåìó ñ ÿâíûì óäèâëåíèåì íà ëèöå. 

Ñíåéï âçäîõíóë è ðàññêàçàë åé î êîñìåòè÷åñêîé ëèíèè, êîòîðóþ, êàê ñ÷èòàëè ñòóäåíòû, ñîçäàëà îíà. Ãåðìèîíà èçðåäêà êèâàëà, íî ìîë÷àëà, ïîêà îí ãîâîðèë. 

— Õìì. Õîðîøî. Âû äîëæíû íàó÷èòü ìåíÿ, êàê äåëàòü âñå ýòî. Ïîõîæå, ÷òî ýòî íåïëîõî ñðàáàòûâàåò, èëè ýòî ðåçóëüòàò äåâè÷íèêà? 

Ñíåéï äóìàë, ÷òî îíà èçäåâàåòñÿ, õîòÿ áûëî íå ïîõîæå. Äîëæíî áûòü, îí âñå æå íàõìóðèëñÿ ïðè óïîìèíàíèè î ñåãîäíÿøíåì äíå, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ñïðîñèëà åãî, — ×òî æå îíè ñ âàìè ñäåëàëè — ïîõîæå, âàñ ýòî íå âïå÷àòëèëî? 

— À _âû_ êîãäà-íèáóäü óäàëÿëè âîëîñû íà íîãàõ ñ ïîìîùüþ âîñêà, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð? — åãî ãîëîñ íèêîãäà íå çâó÷àë íàñòîëüêî ÿçâèòåëüíî, äàæå â åãî ñîáñòâåííîì òåëå. 

Â îòâåò Ãåðìèîíà ðàññìåÿëàñü äî ñëåç — íàñûùåííûé è áîãàòûé ñìåõ. Îí è íå çíàë, ÷òî ìîæåò òàê ñìåÿòüñÿ. 


	21. Åùå ðàç ñ ÷óâñòâîì

Ãëàâà 21. **Åùå ðàç ñ ÷óâñòâîì. **

Êàæäûé, êòî â ýòîò ìîìåíò âîøåë áû â êîìíàòó, ìîã áû íàáëþäàòü ðåä÷àéøåå çðåëèùå â èñòîðèè Õîãâàðöà — Øêîëû Êîëäîâñòâà è Âîëøåáñòâà, à èìåííî: Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï, ñîãíóâøèéñÿ ïîïîëàì, äåðæàùèéñÿ çà ñòîë è ïîêàòûâàþùèéñÿ ñî ñìåõó. È åñëè áû ýòîò êòî-òî ðàññêàçàë îá ýòîì, îí ìîìåíòàëüíî áûë áû äîñòàâëåí çàáîòëèâûìè ðîäñòâåííèêàìè â Ãîñïèòàëü Ñâÿòîãî Ìóíãî Äëÿ Ñóìàñøåäøèõ Âîëøåáíèêîâ, ÷òîáû ãàðàíòèðîâàòü, ÷òî îí íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåò îïàñíîñòè äëÿ îáùåñòâà. 

Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, Ãåðìèîíà óñïîêîèëàñü äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû ñóìåòü âûïðÿìèòüñÿ, íî âñå åùå äåðæàëàñü çà ðåáðà. 

Ìíå íóæíî áûëî õîðîøåíüêî ïîñìåÿòüñÿ ïîñëå âñåãî, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü, ïîäóìàëà îíà. 

Ñíåéï, òåì íå ìåíåå, íå ðàçäåëÿë åå âåñåëüÿ. À åñëè è ðàçäåëÿë, òî î÷åíü õîðîøî ýòî ñêðûâàë. Îí âñå åùå âûãëÿäåë íàäóâøèìñÿ. Íå ìîãëî æå ýòî áûòü òîëüêî ñëåäñòâèåì åãî äíåâíîãî îïûòà? 

— Ñëóøàéòå, — ñêàçàëà îíà, ïûòàÿñü íå ðàññìåÿòüñÿ ñíîâà. — Ìíå æàëü, ÷òî âû íå ñóìåëè ñáåæàòü îò íèõ äîñòàòî÷íî áûñòðî, íî ýòî íå ìîãëî áûòü _íàñòîëüêî_ ïëîõî. Óäàëÿòü âîëîñû ñ ïîìîùüþ âîñêà — ýòî íå òàê óæ áîëüíî, è ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî Ëàâàíäà è Ïàðâàòè ìîãóò áûòü íàçîéëèâûìè, íî îíè íå õîòåëè íàâðåäèòü âàì… 

Îíà çàìîë÷àëà. Åãî ëèöî íå ñòàëî ñ÷àñòëèâåå. 

— Òàëàíòû ìèññ Ïàòèë è ìèññ Áðàóí â îáëàñòè óõîäà çà òåëîì — ýòî íå åäèíñòâåííûå îòêðûòèÿ, êîòîðûå ÿ ñåãîäíÿ ñäåëàë. 

Îíà ïîñòàðàëàñü ïðèäàòü ëèöó ìàêñèìàëüíî ñåðüåçíîå âûðàæåíèå è ñëîæèëà ðóêè íà ãðóäè â îæèäàíèè åãî îòâåòà, âñå åùå òàéêîì ïîêóñûâàÿ ãóáû, êîòîðûå íîðîâèëè èçîãíóòüñÿ â óëûáêó. 

— Ñåãîäíÿ, — ñêàçàë îí ÿçâèòåëüíî, — ß îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî äóìàåò îáî ìíå îäèí èç ó÷åíèêîâ ýòîé øêîëû. 

Îíà íàïðÿãëà ìîçãè. _Ðîí? Ãàððè?_ Ëàäíî, îíè åãî íå ëþáèëè, íî ýòî âðÿä ëè ìîãëî ñòàòü äëÿ íåãî ñþðïðèçîì. 

— Ñåãîäíÿ, — ïîâòîðèë îí. — ß óñëûøàë, êàê ìåíÿ íàçûâàþò "ìèëûé" è "çàìå÷àòåëüíûé"; ýòî áûëà ìèññ Ëàêîê — ñëèòåðèíêà, íî òåì íå ìåíåå. 

_À—à. _

Åå æåëàíèå õèõèêàòü òóò æå èñ÷åçëî; îíà òàê è çíàëà, ÷òî åå ñî÷óâñòâèå åé åùå àóêíåòñÿ. 

— Ëàäíî, à ÷òî ÿ äîëæíà áûëà ñäåëàòü? — ñêàçàëà îíà. — Áåäíÿæêà òîëüêî ÷òî óçíàëà, ÷òî íà åå ñåìüþ íàïàëè Óïèâàþùèåñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. 

Ñíåéï ðàçäðàæåííî ïîòåð ïåðåíîñèöó. Èëè ýòî áûëà óñòàëîñòü? 

— Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ñêîëüêî ðàç ÿ äîëæåí ïîâòîðèòü, ÷òî âû _íå èãðàåòå_ â ìîþ æèçíü. Êàê âû äóìàåòå, ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè ïîíàäîáèòñÿ, ÷òîáû íîâîñòü î òîì, ÷òî ÿ "ìèëûé", äîøëà äî Âîëäåìîðòà? Êàê áû âàì íå õîòåëîñü, âû íå ìîæåòå âûðàæàòü ñâîå _ñî÷óâñòâèå_ ñòóäåíòàì. 

Ãåðìèîíà áîðîëàñü ñ æåëàíèåì îïðàâäàòüñÿ, êàê ïðîâèíèâøàÿñÿ øêîëüíèöà. Îíà óâåðåííî âûäåðæàëà åãî ñåðäèòûé âçãëÿä. 

— Ïðîñòèòå, — ñêàçàëà îíà, ñîáðàâ âñå ñâîå ñïîêîéñòâèå. — Ìíå íèêîãäà íå ïðèõîäèëîñü ñòàëêèâàòüñÿ ñ ýòèì ðàíüøå, è ÿ íå çíàëà, ÷òî äåëàòü. Äèðåêòîðà çäåñü íå áûëî, è ÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ñáåãàòü çà ñîâåòîì ê _Ïðåôåêòó_ áûëî áû õîðîøåé èäååé. ß ñäåëàëà âñå, ÷òî ìîãëà. 

Ê åå óäèâëåíèþ, îíà íå óñëûøàëà ÿçâèòåëüíîãî îòâåòà. 

— Ðàññêàæèòå ìíå, _÷òî èìåííî _ïðîèçîøëî ìåæäó âàìè è ìèññ Ëàêîê. Òàê ÿ ñìîãó ðåøèòü, ÷òî äàëüøå ñ ýòèì äåëàòü. 

Ãåðìèîíà âîñïðîèçâåëà ïîäðîáíîñòè åå ðàçãîâîðà ñ ÌàêÃîíàãàëë è ïîñëåäîâàâøåé çà ýòèì áåñåäû ñ Àëèñîé Ëàêîê â êàáèíåòå Ñíåéïà. Êîãäà îíà çàêîí÷èëà è íàõìóðèëà áðîâè, ïûòàÿñü ñîáðàòü âîåäèíî ðàçðîçíåííûå êóñêè èíôîðìàöèè. 

— Àëèñà ïðèõîäèëà êî ìíå íåñêîëüêî ðàç çà ñîâåòîì - íåò, ñêîðåå ïðîñòî ïîãîâîðèòü — îíà íèêîãäà íå ðàññêàçûâàëà ìíå, ÷òî åå áåñïîêîèò. — Îíà ñíîâà çàäóìàëàñü, — Ìíå âñåãäà êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ýòî êàêèå-òî ïðîáëåìû ñ áîéôðåíäîì, íî îíà íå âäàâàëàñü â ïîäðîáíîñòè. 

Îäíîãî âçãëÿäà íà ëèöî Ñíåéïà ñ çàñòûâøèì íà íåì óæàñîì áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü, ÷òî îí ïðèøåë ê òîìó æå âûâîäó, ÷òî è Ãåðìèîíà. Îíà ñíîâà çàêóñèëà ãóáó. Ó íåå áûëè áîëüøèå ñîìíåíèÿ, ÷òî åå õîõîò óëó÷øèò ñèòóàöèþ. 

— Îíà è êî ìíå ïðèõîäèëà, — âçäîõíóë îí ñ òåì æå óæàñîì, — íî ÿ íå ïðèñëóøèâàëñÿ ê òîìó, ÷òî îíà ãîâîðèëà. Î, Áîæå, ýòî íå ìîæåò áûòü ïðàâäîé… 

— Áîþñü, ÷òî ýòî òàê, — ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïûòàÿñü ñîõðàíÿòü ñåðüåçíîñòü, — ß äóìàþ, ÷òî ìèññ Ëàêîê óæå äàâíî ïîëîæèëà íà âàñ ãëàç, ïðîôåññîð. ß íå î÷åíü-òî ýòîìó ïîñïîñîáñòâîâàëà. 

Îí ñâèðåïî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. 

— Íå ñìåøíî. 

Îíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé. 

— Äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå ñìåøíî, - ñêàçàëà îíà, õîòÿ îò åëå ñäåðæèâàåìîãî ñìåõà ê åå ãëàçàì ïîäñòóïàëè ñëåçû. — Õîòÿ, – îíà íå ìîãëà óäåðæàòüñÿ, ÷òîáû íå äîáàâèòü, - ìàäàì Õó÷ äåëàåò… ììì… _èãðèâûå_ íàìåêè ïîñëå Õýëëîóèíà… — îíà íå îêîí÷èëà ôðàçû. 

Îí íàõìóðèëñÿ åùå ñèëüíåå. 

— Ñîâåòóþ âñïîìíèòü, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, — ïðîøèïåë îí, çàáûâ, íàñêîëüêî íåóáåäèòåëüíî ýòî çâó÷àëî â åå òåëå, — ÷òî _ïðèäåò_ âðåìÿ, êîãäà ÿ ñíîâà ñìîãó íàçíà÷èòü âàì âçûñêàíèå. 

Îíà êèâíóëà, íå äîâåðÿÿ ñâîåìó ãîëîñó. Êòî áû ìîã ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî êîãäà-íèáóäü óãðîçà âçûñêàíèÿ îò ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà çàñòàâèò åå ñìåÿòüñÿ äî ñëåç. 

Åãî ëèöî âñå åùå áûëî ñåðäèòûì, íî îíà ìîãëà ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî âèäåëà íàìåê ÷åãî-òî åùå — âîçìîæíî, íåìíîãî ñàìîèðîíèè? 

— À òåïåðü, Ãåðìèîíà, åñëè òû çàêîí÷èëà ïîäðûâàòü ìîé àâòîðèòåò, ìû ìîãëè áû îáñóäèòü íàøè ïåðñïåêòèâû. 

Îí ñêàçàë ýòî ñ ñàðêàçìîì, íî Ãåðìèîíà óëîâèëà èðîíè÷íûé îòòåíîê, è äàæå þìîð. È îí ñíîâà íàçâàë åå ïî èìåíè. Ýòî îçíà÷àëî, ÷òî îí óñïîêîèëñÿ. Îí áûë íå òàêèì óæ ïëîõèì, îòìåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà, åñëè òîëüêî óëàâëèâàòü åãî èçìåí÷èâîå íàñòðîåíèå. 

— Íó, — ñêàçàëà îíà ïîñëå ïàóçû, — ÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî äîëæíî ïðîèçîéòè ÷òî—òî ñòðàøíîå. — Åñëè òîëüêî âû íå èìååòå â âèäó Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèé áàë. 

Îí âçäðîãíóë, è îíà ïîñî÷óâñòâîâàëà åìó. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, åìó ïðèøëîñü ïðîâåñòè âåñü äåíü ñ ãðèôôèíäîðñêèìè Êîðîëåâàìè Ìàêèÿæà. Ëàâàíäà Áðàóí è Ïàðâàòè Ïàòèë áûëè ðîæäåíû äëÿ ðàçãîâîðà î òðÿïêàõ. 

— Ñïàñèáî, ÷òî íàïîìíèëà î òîì, ÷òî ìû äîëæíû ñäåëàòü ÷òî—òî ñ òâîèìè òàíöåâàëüíûìè ñïîñîáíîñòÿìè. Èëè, âåðíåå, ïîëíûì îòñóòñòâèåì òàêîâûõ. 

Òåïåðü âçäðîãíóëà îíà. Îíà ïîäîçðåâàëà, ÷òî îí îòîìñòèò åé êàê çà òî, ÷òî îí ñòàë îáúåêòîì ïîäðîñòêîâîé ñòðàñòè, òàê è çà ïðèíóäèòåëüíóþ äåïèëÿöèþ. 

— Ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, — ïðîäîëæàë îí, — òû õîòåëà áû çíàòü ÷òî-òî íîâîå î Çåëüåäåëèè? 

—— 

Ãåðìèîíà óõèòðèëàñü èçáåãàòü óðîêîâ òàíöåâ âïëîòü äî äíÿ ïåðåä Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèì áàëîì. 

Ïîñëå îáåäà îíà ïîêèíóëà Áîëüøîé Õîëë òàê áûñòðî, êàê òîëüêî ïîçâîëÿëè ïðèëè÷èÿ, è íàïðàâèëàñü â êîìíàòû Ñíåéïà. Òàì îíà óñåëàñü çà áîëüøîé ñòîë è îáëîæèëàñü çàùèòíûì áàðüåðîì èç êíèã è äîìàøíèõ çàäàíèé. Îíà îò÷àÿííî íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî Ñíåéï îñòàâèò åå â ïîêîå è çàéìåòñÿ ñâîèìè çåëüÿìè. Îíà íè íà ìèíóòó íå ìîãëà ïðåäñòàâèòü åãî çàèíòåðåñîâàííûì â òîì, ÷òîáû íàó÷èòü åå òàíöåâàòü. 

Îäèí âçãëÿä íà åãî ëèöî, êîãäà îí âîøåë â êîìíàòó, ñêàçàë åé, ÷òî îíà áóäåò æåñòîêî ðàçî÷àðîâàíà. 

— ß áûë áû âïå÷àòëåí, — êèñëî ñêàçàë îí, — åñëè áû ÿ íå ïðèñóòñòâîâàë â êëàññå, êîãäà áûëè äàíû ýòè çàäàíèÿ. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, äâå èç íèõ, — îí óêàçàë íà ñòîïêó êíèã, — çàäàíû íà êàíèêóëû. 

Îíà âçäîõíóëà. 

— Ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî íåîáõîäèìî? ß ìîãó áûñòðî óéòè è ïðîâåñòè âå÷åð, îõðàíÿÿ òåððèòîðèþ, èëè ÷òî-òî ïîäîáíîå. 

— Äà, Ãåðìèîíà, ýòî íåîáõîäèìî. Õîòÿ ÿ ïî âîçìîæíîñòè èçáåãàþ òàíöåâ, ÿ õîòÿ áû çíàêîì ñ îñíîâíûìè äâèæåíèÿìè. Åñëè òåáå ñíîâà ïðèäåòñÿ òàíöåâàòü, òû äîëæíà óìåòü äåëàòü ýòî ëó÷øå, ÷åì â ïðîøëûé ðàç. 

Ïî÷åìó-òî îíà íå äóìàëà, ÷òî åé áûñòðî óäàñòñÿ ýòîãî äîáèòüñÿ. 

Îí ñäåëàë øàã íàçàä, îæèäàÿ åå. Êîãäà îíà íå ïîñëåäîâàëà çà íèì, îí ÿçâèòåëüíî ñêàçàë, — Ìîæåò, íà÷íåì? Äîëæåí äîáàâèòü, ÷òî îáû÷íî ìóæ÷èíà ïðèãëàøàåò æåíùèíó íà òàíåö, à íå íàîáîðîò. 

Îíà íåîõîòíî ïîäíÿëàñü èç—çà ñòîëà è øàãíóëà ê íåìó. Îí âçìàõíóë ïàëî÷êîé, è ìåáåëü ïåðåäâèíóëàñü â óãîë êîìíàòû. Îò ýòîãî Ãåðìèîíà íåìíîãî ïîäïðûãíóëà. 

— Òàíåö ïîäðàçóìåâàåò _äâèæåíèå_, — çàìåòèë îí. — Ýòî çíà÷èò, ÷òî íàì íåîáõîäèìî ïðîñòðàíñòâî. 

Îíà ñòàðàëàñü íå ïîêðàñíåòü. 

— Îòëè÷íî, — ñêàçàë îí. — Íà÷íåì. 

Îíà íåðâíî ïðèáëèçèëàñü ê íåìó è îñòàíîâèëàñü íà áåçîïàñíîì ðàññòîÿíèè. Òî, ÷òî ëåãêî áûëî ñäåëàòü â öåíòðå òàíöåâàëüíîãî çàëà ïî âîëå Àëüáóñà Äàìáëäîðà, ñòàíîâèëîñü ïðàêòè÷åñêè íåâîçìîæíûì â òèøèíå Ñíåéïîâñêèõ êîìíàò, êîãäà â ýòîì íå áûëî îñîáîé íåîáõîäèìîñòè. 

Îí ñäåëàë øàã ê íåé, è âñòàë òàê áëèçêî, ÷òî îíà óëîâèëà ñëàáûé öâåòî÷íûé çàïàõ. Îíà óçíàëà çàïàõ îäíîãî èç çåëèé, êîòîðûì îí åå íàó÷èë - äëÿ "åå" êîñìåòè÷åñêîãî áèçíåñà. Áîæå ìîé, ïîäóìàëà îíà, ÷òî áóäåò, åñëè ïðàâäà ñòàíåò èçâåñòíà êîìó-òî? Åé òóò æå ïðåäñòàâèëàñü êîñìåòè÷åñêàÿ ëèíèÿ, èçãîòîâëåííàÿ ïîä ôèðìåííûì çíàêîì Äîìà Ñíåéïà — íå ãîâîðÿ óæ î æåñòîêîé êîíêóðåíöèè çà ïðàâî áûòü Ëèöîì Ñíåéïà Ýòîãî Ãîäà. Ýòî ðàññìåøèëî åå è çàñòàâèëî íåìíîãî ðàññëàáèòüñÿ. 

_Íàñêîëüêî ïëîõî ýòî ìîæåò áûòü?_

— Ïîëîæè ïðàâóþ ðóêó ïîä ìîþ ëîïàòêó, — äàâàë îí èíñòðóêöèè, — è ïîäíèìè ëåâóþ ðóêó. 

Îíà ïîä÷èíèëàñü è ïðèáëèçèëàñü ê Ñíåéïó äîñòàòî÷íî áëèçêî, ÷òîáû ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü òåïëî åãî òåëà, âåñ åãî ðóêè â ñâîåé ðóêå, åãî ïàëüöû íà ñâîåì ïëå÷å, äâèæåíèÿ åãî ãðóäè, êîãäà îí ãîâîðèë, îáúÿñíÿë, ó÷èë. Îí ïðîèçíåñ îäíî ñëîâî, è êîìíàòà íàïîëíèëàñü çâóêàìè ìåäëåííîé ñâèíãîâîé ìàããëîâñêîé ìåëîäèè — Ëóííàÿ ñåðåíàäà, ñ óäèâëåíèåì ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Ïîòîì îí îïèñûâàë øàãè, òàùà åå çà ñîáîé è ïûòàÿñü ïîêàçàòü ïðàâèëüíûå äâèæåíèÿ. 

Îíà íàñòîëüêî ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàëàñü, ÷òî íà÷àëà íàïåâàòü ñåáå ïîä íîñ, â îòâåò íà ÷òî îí ñïðîñèë åå ñ íàñìåøëèâûì îòòåíêîì, — Èìååòå ÷òî-òî ïðîòèâ ýòîé ìóçûêè? 

— ß ïðîñòî íèêîãäà íå äóìàëà, ÷òî âû ôàíàò Ãëåííà Ìèëëåðà. 

Îí ôûðêíóë. 

— ß, êîíå÷íî, ïðåäñòàâëÿþ ñåáå, ÷òî ìîæíî òàíöåâàòü è ïîä âîëøåáíóþ ìóçûêó, òîëüêî ÿ íèêîãäà íå óìåë. 

— Ìíå íðàâèòñÿ, — äîáàâèëà îíà î çâó÷àùåé ìóçûêå. — Ýòî áûëà ëþáèìàÿ ìåëîäèÿ ìîåé áàáóøêè. 

— Ñïàñèáî, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. ß òåïåðü ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ äîñòàòî÷íî ñòàðûì. 

Â åãî òîíå áûë îòòåíîê, êîòîðûé îíà ðàñöåíèëà êàê þìîð. Ýòà ïî÷òè øóòêà îòâëåêëà åå íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî îíà íàñòóïèëà åìó íà íîãó, ïîëó÷èâ â îòâåò åãî íåîæèäàííûé âñêðèê. 

— Ïðîñòèòå, — ñêàçàëà îíà ñ ðàñêàÿíèåì. 

— Ãåðìèîíà, — ñêàçàë îí ñ äîñàäîé, — Ýòî ïðàâäà íå òðóäíî. Òû äîëæíà ïðîñòî ñ÷èòàòü äî ÷åòûðåõ. Ýòî _ãîðàçäî _ëåã÷å, ÷åì âûó÷èòü ïðàâèëà Êâèääè÷à, à óæ ñ íèìè-òî òû ñïðàâèëàñü, è äàæå íàó÷èëàñü íåïëîõî ëåòàòü. 

— Ïðîñòèòå, — ñíîâà ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà. — ß âñåãäà ïëîõî òàíöåâàëà. 

— ß íå âèæó ïðè÷èíû äëÿ ýòîãî. Òû óìååøü ñ÷èòàòü, ó òåáÿ îòëè÷íûé ñëóõ, íîðìàëüíàÿ êîîðäèíàöèÿ äâèæåíèé è õîðîøåå ÷óâñòâî ðàâíîâåñèÿ. _Ìîå_ òåëî çíàåò, êàê ýòî äåëàòü, åìó ìåøàåò _òâîé_ óì. Åñëè òû ïðîñòî ðàññëàáèøüñÿ è ïåðåñòàíåøü òàê _ ñòàðàòüñÿ_, òåáå áóäåò ëåã÷å. È ðàäè Áîãà, íå áîðìî÷è. 

Ýòî ãîðàçäî õóæå, ÷åì áûòü øåñòèëåòíåé äåâî÷êîé è ëîâèòü íà ñåáå æàëîñòëèâûå âçãëÿäû ìàòåðåé, êîòîðûå ïîäàðèëè æèçíü áîëåå èçÿùíûì ñîçäàíèÿì, ÷åì îíà. __

— Ñëóøàéòå, — ñêàçàëà îíà ñ íàèãðàííîé áîäðîñòüþ. — Ó âñåõ åñòü ÷òî-òî, ÷åãî îíè _íå óìåþò_. Ó ìåíÿ ýòî òàíöû. ß ÷èòàþ è ó÷óñü. Äðóãèå òàíöóþò. — Îíà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè, — Ïî÷åìó áû íàì íå íàçâàòü ýòî áåçíàäåæíûì äåëîì? 

Îí ïðîñòî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå, è åé ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî â åãî ãëàçàõ áûëà íå äîñàäà, à… _ïîíèìàíèå_? Ïîòîì îíî èñ÷åçëî. 

— ß ñäåëàþ âèä, ÷òî íå ñëûøàë ýòîãî, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. Ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî êòî-òî êîãäà-òî âàì ñêàçàë, ÷òî âû íå óìååòå òàíöåâàòü, è ïî êàêîé-òî íåâåðîÿòíîé ïðè÷èíå âû â ýòî ïîâåðèëè. — Îí ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, — À ñåé÷àñ ÿ ñîâåòóþ âàì ñîáðàòü âñþ âàøó ðàçäðàæàþùóþ íàñòîé÷èâîñòü, è ìû ïîïðîáóåì åùå ðàç. 

Âñå ìûñëè î ïîíèìàíèè òóò æå èñïàðèëèñü, îíà êèïåëà îò âîçìóùåíèÿ. Íà ýòî ðàç åé óäàëîñü òàíöåâàòü, íå íàñòóïàÿ åìó íà íîãè, õîòÿ îíà áûëà íåìíîãî ñêîâàíà. 

— Îòëè÷íî, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, — ïîñëåäîâàë èðîíè÷åñêèé êîììåíòàðèé. — Äóìàþ, ÷òî åñëè ìû ïîïðîáóåì åùå ðàç, òîëüêî íå ñ òàêîé ÿðîñòüþ, òî íà ñåãîäíÿ áûëî áû äîñòàòî÷íî. 

Ýòî áûë ñâîåîáðàçíûé êîìïëèìåíò. Îíà ïî÷òè ðàññìåÿëàñü ïðè ìûñëè î òîì, ÷òî øåñòü ñ ïîëîâèíîé ëåò æäàëà ïðèçíàíèÿ ñâîèõ ñïîñîáíîñòåé îò Ñíåéïà, è ïîëó÷èëà åãî íà óðîêå òàíöåâ. 

Â êîíöå êîíöîâ Ñíåéï íàñòîÿë íà òîì, ÷òîáû ñòàíöåâàòü åùå íåñêîëüêî ðàç, ïîêà íå ïîëó÷èë óäîâëåòâîðåíèå. Ãåðìèîíå ïî÷òè ïîíðàâèëîñü, íåñìîòðÿ íà áîëü â íîãàõ è ÿçâèòåëüíûå çàìå÷àíèÿ åå ïàðòíåðà. Îíà çàäóìàëàñü, íà ÷òî áûëî áû ïîõîæå òàíöåâàòü ñî Ñíåéïîì, êîãäà îí áûë áû… íó, ñàìèì ñîáîé. Îíà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî åìó áûëî òðóäíî ïîñòîÿííî íàïîìèíàòü ñåáå íå âåñòè. Íàêîíåö, îí îáúÿâèë îá îêîí÷àíèè óðîêà, è îíà àâòîìàòè÷åñêè ïîäîøëà ê î÷àãó, ÷òîáû ïðèãîòîâèòü ÷àé. 

Åå îñòàíîâèë ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà. 

— Ãåðìèîíà, òû ñåãîäíÿ ñêàçàëà, ÷òî ó âñåõ åñòü âåùè, êîòîðûå îíè ïðîñòî íå â ñîñòîÿíèè äåëàòü. — Îíà óäèâëåííî çàìèãàëà. — Îñìåëþñü ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî ïðèãîòîâëåíèå ÷àÿ òîæå ìîæíî âíåñòè â òâîé ñïèñîê òàêèõ âåùåé. 

Îíà ñäåëàëà øàã íàçàä. Â åãî ãîëîñå íå áûëî çëîáû, ñêîðåå ýòî áûëà åùå îäíà ñâîåîáðàçíàÿ øóòêà. 

— Áóäüòå ìîèì ãîñòåì, — ñêàçàëà îíà, îòëè÷íî ïîíèìàÿ èðîíè÷íîå çâó÷àíèå ýòîé ôðàçû â åãî ñîáñòâåííûõ êîìíàòàõ. 

Îí òàêæå óëîâèë ýòî è ïðîñòî îäàðèë åå Îäíèì Èç Ñâîèõ Âçãëÿäîâ, êàê îíà èõ íàçûâàëà. 

Îíà îòêèíóëàñü â ãëóáîêîå êîæàíîå êðåñëî, â òî âðåìÿ êàê îí íà÷àë ãîòîâèòü ÷àé, ÷èòàÿ ëåêöèþ, êàê áóäòî îí äåìîíñòðèðîâàë ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ çåëüÿ íà óðîêå. 

— Íàèëó÷øèå ðåçóëüòàòû äàåò èñïîëüçîâàíèå 2 ãðàììîâ ÷àÿ — ñ ïîãðåøíîñòüþ â ïðåäåëàõ 2% — íà êàæäûå 100 ìë âîäû. Ñëåäóåò ïîìíèòü, ÷òî áóêåò è âíåøíèé âèä íàïèòêà îïðåäåëÿþòñÿ æåñòêîñòüþ èñïîëüçóåìîé âîäû. — Îí ñäåëàë ïàóçó, ÷òîáû ïîñòàâèòü ÷àéíèê íà îãîíü. — ×àéíèê äîëæåí áûòü çàïîëíåí ñâåæåâñêèïÿ÷åííîé âîäîé íà 5-6 ìì îò êðàÿ. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê áóäåò çàêðûòà êðûøêà, ÷àéíèê íóæíî îñòàâèòü íà øåñòü ìèíóò. — Îñòîðîæíî ïîñòàâèâ óæå ïîëíûé ÷àéíèê íà îãîíü, îí äîáàâèë, — Ìîëîêî äîëæíî áûòü äîáàâëåíî â ñîîòíîøåíèè 1,75 ìë ìîëîêà íà êàæäûå 100 ìë ÷àÿ. ×àéíèê íóæíî ïîäíèìàòü ñ çàêðûòîé êðûøêîé, çàòåì óæå íàëèâàòü ÷àé â ÷àøêó ÷åðåç íàñòîÿâøèåñÿ ëèñòüÿ. — Îí ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó, — Ðàçóìååòñÿ, âñåãäà ñëåäóåò íàëèâàòü ÷àé ïîâåðõ ìîëîêà, ÷òîáû ïðåäîòâðàòèòü ñâîðà÷èâàíèå ìîëîêà. 

Îíà ñìèðåííî êèâíóëà, áîðÿñü ñ æåëàíèåì ñíÿòü áîòèíêè è ïîìàññèðîâàòü íîãè, êîòîðûå ïî÷åìó-òî áîëåëè _ñèëüíåå _òåïåðü, êîãäà áîëüøå íå íåñëè åå âåñ. 

Ïîêà îí çàíèìàëñÿ ÷àåì, åå ñíîâà ïîñåòèëà ñòðàííàÿ ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî êòî-òî ìîã óâëå÷üñÿ ïðîôåññîðîì Ñíåéïîì. Äî òîãî, êàê ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü, îíà ìîãëà áû ñ÷åñòü ýòó èäåþ â ëó÷øåì ñëó÷àå ñìåøíîé. À òåïåðü — òåïåðü îíà çíàëà åãî íàìíîãî ëó÷øå — ôàêòè÷åñêè, ñàìûå èíòèìíûå ïîäðîáíîñòè. Âèä åãî ìóñêóëèñòîãî îáíàæåííîãî òåëà òåïåðü áûëî äëÿ íåå çíàêîìûì; îòâåò åãî òåëà íà… ñòèìóëÿöèþ… óäîâîëüñòâèå… îíà òîæå õîðîøî èçó÷èëà. Íî îíà äóìàëà î _åãî_ òåëå, êàê î _ñâîåì_. Íå òàê ëè? Îíà ïîïðîáîâàëà ïðåäñòàâèòü, êàê áû îíà îòðåàãèðîâàëà íà åãî òåëî, óâèäåâ åãî ñî ñòîðîíû… êàê æåíùèíà. 

È ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà íàïðÿæåíèå â ïàõó. 

Îíà ïîñïåøíî íà÷àëà äóìàòü î äðóãîì, î ïðåäëîæåííîé åé ÷àøêå ÷àÿ. 

Ïðàâäà, âåäü ïðîøëî ðîâíî øåñòü ìèíóò. 

Óäèâèòåëüíî, íàñêîëüêî øåñòü ìèíóò ìîãóò èçìåíèòü òâîå âèäåíèå ìèðà. 


	22. Ìóæ÷èíû ñîçäàþò îäåæäó äëÿ æåíùèí, ñ êîò...

Ãëàâà 22. **Ìóæ÷èíû ñîçäàþò îäåæäó äëÿ æåíùèí, ñ êîòîðûìè îíè õîòåëè áû áûòü, èëè, â áîëüøèíñòâå ñëó÷àåâ, äëÿ æåíùèí, êîòîðûìè îí õîòåëè áû áûòü. **

Îäåæäà. Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï öåíèë õîðîøèå âåùè, íî â öåëîì íå îñîáî îá ýòîì çàáîòèëñÿ. Òðè ìåñÿöà, ïðîâåäåííûå â æåíñêîì òåëå, íå îñîáåííî èçìåíèëè åãî îòíîøåíèå ê ýòîìó âîïðîñó. Ó Ãåðìèîíû áûë ôóíêöèîíàëüíûé íàáîð îäåæäû, êîòîðàÿ åé øëà è íå òðåáîâàëà áîëüøèõ ðàçäóìèé íàä âûáîðîì ïîäõîäÿùåãî íàðÿäà íà äåíü. Íå òàêîé æå ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî ôóíêöèîíàëüíûé, êàê åãî ñîáñòâåííûé ãàðäåðîá, íî è íå îñîáî îòëè÷àþùèéñÿ îò òîãî, ÷òî îí ïðèîáðåë çà ãîäû äëÿ _ïðàçäíèêîâ_ è âûëàçîê. 

Âûëàçîê. 

Èäåÿ áûëà î÷åíü çàìàí÷èâîé, îí íå ïîêèäàë øêîëó ñ íà÷àëà ñåìåñòðà. Ïîõîäàìè â Õîãñìåä ïðèøëîñü ïîæåðòâîâàòü â ïîëüçó ïðîäîëæàþùèõñÿ ýêñïåðèìåíòîâ ñ Ýëèêñèðîì Ëîíãáîòòîìà Äëÿ Îáìåíà Ëè÷íîñòÿìè. Èññëåäîâàíèÿ ïðîäâèãàëèñü ìåäëåííî, íî ìàíäðàãîðû, êîòîðûå òî÷íî âåðíóëè áû èõ ê íîðìàëüíîìó ñîñòîÿíèþ, ïîäðàñòàëè, è Ñíåéï áûë àáñîëþòíî óâåðåí, ÷òî îíè ñ Ãåðìèîíîé ïðîøëè óæå ïîëîâèíó ýòîãî ñòðàííîãî ïóòè. Òåì íå ìåíåå, åìó áûëî èíòåðåñíî çíàòü, ÷òî æå ñîçäàë Ëîíãáîòòîì — ïîëåçíîå çåëüå, ÷òîáû âçÿòü åãî íà âîîðóæåíèå. 

_Êàê _ Ëîíãáîòòîìó óäàëîñü ñîçäàòü íå÷òî âûäàþùååñÿ, äî ñèõ ïîð îñòàâàëîñü çàãàäêîé, è åæåíåäåëüíûå çàíÿòèÿ ñ ìàëü÷èêîì â ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé ãîñòèíîé íå çàñòàâèëè Ñíåéïà èçìåíèòü ñâîå ìíåíèå î íåì. Îí áûë â óæàñå îò óðîêîâ Çåëèé, íî Ñíåéï íå íàõîäèë â ñåáå ñî÷óâñòâèÿ ê íåìó — ñêîðî îí îêîí÷èò øêîëó è ñòîëêíåòñÿ ñ ãîðàçäî õóäøèìè âåùàìè, ïîýòîì äëÿ íåãî ëó÷øå ïîíÿòü ñåé÷àñ, ÷òî íå âñå ëþäè õîðîøèå. Òåì íå ìåíåå, Ñíåéï óäèâèëñÿ òîìó, ÷òî Ëîíãáîòòîì òàê è íå íàó÷èëñÿ çàùèùàòüñÿ îò íåñïðàâåäëèâîñòåé æèçíè çà ñåìü ëåò. 

Ãîðàçäî áîëåå èíòåðåñíîé áûëà Ãåðìèîíèíà ðåàêöèÿ íà ìàëü÷èêà — îí íå âèäåë îòëè÷èé ìåæäó åå îòíîøåíèåì ê íåìó è åãî ñîáñòâåííûì. Êîíå÷íî, òàê è äîëæíî áûòü, åñëè îíè íå õîòÿò, ÷òîáû Ìàëôîé—ìëàäøèé ïðèáåæàë ê ïàïî÷êå ñ ðàññêàçàìè î òîì, î ÷åì îíè ïðåäïî÷ëè áû óìîë÷àòü. Â òî æå âðåìÿ åìó êàçàëîñü, ÷òî åé íðàâèòñÿ çàïóãèâàòü êëàññ; îí ÷óâñòâîâàë íà ñåáå ïî÷òè ñâîå ñîáñòâåííîå îòíîøåíèå, íî ïî ïðåæíåìó íàõîäèë ýòî äîâîëüíî óâëåêàòåëüíûì. 

Õîòåë áû îí ñêàçàòü òî æå ñàìîå îá îñòàëüíûõ óðîêàõ. Îò÷àñòè âñå óñòðîèëîñü — ïðåïîäàâàòåëè áîëüøå íå ïðîÿâëÿëè òàêîãî áåñïîêîéñòâà, êàê â íà÷àëå îêòÿáðÿ, êîãäà îí ïûòàëñÿ âîññòàíîâèòü ñïîñîáíîñòè, êîòîðûå íå èñïîëüçîâàë ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ñäàë ÒÐÈÒÎÍû. Äà è Ãåðìèîíà áîëüøå íå ìîðùèëàñü, êîãäà ïðàêòèêîâàëñÿ â Ïðåîáðàçîâàíèÿõ â êëàññå Çåëèé ìåæäó ýêñïåðèìåíòàìè. 

Òåì íå ìåíåå, åìó áûëî ñêó÷íî, è íà ëåêöèÿõ îí àâòîìàòè÷åñêè äåëàë çàïèñè Ãåðìèîíèíûì ïî÷åðêîì, ïîãðóæàÿñü â ðàçìûøëåíèÿ. Åå ïîñòîÿííàÿ ãîòîâíîñòü ê îòâåòó è íàçîéëèâîñòü ïðèãëóøèëèñü ñ ãîäàìè, òàê ÷òî íèêòî íå îáðàòèë âíèìàíèÿ, ÷òî Ïðåôåêò òåïåðü íå ðåàãèðóåò ïåðâîé íà âîïðîñû ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé. È îí ìîã ìûñëåííî ñáåæàòü èç êëàññà è ïîðàçìûøëÿòü. 

Ïîáåã. 

Ãåðìèîíà áðàëà åãî òåëî è îäåæäó â Ëîíäîí. Àáñóðä — îíà ìîãëà ñáåæàòü, à îí íåò. Îí ðåøèë ïðîèãíîðèðîâàòü åå êîììåíòàðèé ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, êàê îí âûãëÿäèò â Àðìàíè… à ìîæåò áûòü, è íåò. Íà åãî ëèöå ïîÿâèëàñü óëûáêà, è òîò, êòî âçãëÿíóë áû íà íåãî â ýòîò ìîìåíò, óâèäåë áû, ÷òî Ïðåôåêò ÷åìó-òî óñìåõàåòñÿ. Î÷åíü íåõàðàêòåðíî — êðîìå òîãî, ÷òî Ñíåéï íà÷àë äóìàòü, ÷òî ýòî âåñüìà õàðàêòåðíî äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû. Ó íåå áûë òàëàíò êîììåíòèðîâàòü, ðåïëèêè âñåãäà áèëè â öåëü ñ òî÷íîñòüþ, êîòîðàÿ îäíîâðåìåííî æàëèëà è çàáàâëÿëà. Ó íåå îïðåäåëåííî áûë ïîòåíöèàë, îíà íóæäàëàñü òîëüêî â ñòèìóëÿöèè. 

Òåì âðåìåíåì, âåðíåìñÿ ê Àðìàíè. Åé êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí íåïëîõî âûãëÿäèò â Àðìàíè… ÷òî æå, ýòî äàâàëî âîçìîæíîñòü ðàçâëå÷üñÿ, âíîâü âîçâðàùàÿ åãî ê îòêðûòîìó øêàôó. Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèé áàë äîëæåí íà÷àòüñÿ ÷åðåç ÷àñ, è Ïðåôåêò äîëæåí âûãëÿäåòü ïðåäñòàâèòåëüíî è ñòðîãî — ýòî îçíà÷àåò ñîîòâåòñòâóþùåå ïëàòüå. 

Ó Ãåðìèîíû áûëè ïëàòüÿ, íå ìíîãî, íî âñå-òàêè áûëè. Ñíåéï ïîäóìàë, ÷òî îíè îñòàëèñü ñ ïðåæíèõ ëåò è ñîîòâåòñòâîâàëè ñòàðûì âêóñàì. Îíè îïðåäåëåííî íå øëè æåíùèíå, êîòîðóþ îí íà÷àë óçíàâàòü âî âðåìÿ âå÷åðîâ, ïðîâåäåííûõ çà ïðèãîòîâëåíèåì çåëèé, âçàèìíûìè òðåíèðîâêàìè, â ïðåäêâèääè÷íîé ïàíèêå è ðàçëè÷íûõ äèñêóññèÿõ. È îí òî÷íî íå ñîáèðàëñÿ íàäåâàòü èõ ñåãîäíÿøíèì âå÷åðîì. Îí íå ìîã ïðèïîìíèòü, ÷òîáû êîãäà-ëèáî õîòåë íîñèòü æåíñêóþ îäåæäó (ìàíòèè âîëøåáíèêîâ ïîçâîëÿëè ëþäÿì ñ òàêèìè íàêëîííîñòÿìè äåëàòü ýòî íåçàìåòíî), è ïðåäïî÷åë áû íàõîäèòüñÿ â ñîáñòâåííîì òåëå è ñâîåé îäåæäå, íî â îòñóòñòâèå ÷óäà îí ðåøèë, ÷òî äîëæåí êàê ìîæíî ëó÷øå èñïîëüçîâàòü òî, ÷òî åñòü. 

Ýòî îçíà÷àëî, ÷òî ðîçîâûé àòëàñ îòïàäàåò. Ïðåêðàñíî äëÿ ðåáåíêà, íî òåëî Ãåðìèîíû íå áûëî òåëîì ðåáåíêà. Îí íå õîòåë îñòàíàâëèâàòüñÿ íà ýòîé ìûñëè, íî è íå ìîã äóìàòü èíà÷å, çíàÿ, íà êàêèå îòâåòû ñïîñîáíî ýòî òåëî… Îí áóäåò ñêó÷àòü ïî ýòèì îòâåòàì. 

Íî íè÷åãî èç ýòîãî îí íå áûë ãîòîâ îäåòü ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì. Îí ñíîâà êðèòè÷åñêè îñìîòðåë îäåæäó, ïîòîì âäðóã ðåøèë ïðîèãíîðèðîâàòü ïëàòüÿ â ïîëüçó äæåìïåðà è äæèíñîâ. Ðàçëîæèâ èõ íà êðîâàòè, îí ïîäíÿë ïàëî÷êó è ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàëñÿ. Ñàìîå âðåìÿ ïðîâåðèòü, èìåþò ëè ïðàêòè÷åñêîå çíà÷åíèå çíàíèÿ ïî Ïðåîáðàçîâàíèÿì, ïîëó÷åííûå îò Ãåðìèîíû è ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. 

Êàê òîëüêî îäåæäà ïðåîáðàçèëàñü, îí óñëûøàë ñòóê â äâåðü. Åñëè ýòî Ãàððè è Ðîí, îí áûë ãîòîâ èõ âûïîòðîøèòü. Èëè ÷òî-òî â ýòîì ðîäå. Îí íå ìîã óáåäèòü ìàëü÷èêîâ íå ñîïðîâîæäàòü åãî â Ãëàâíûé Õîëë, íî îí íå ñîáèðàëñÿ òåðïåòü èõ ïðèñóòñòâèå äîëüøå, ÷åì îí äîëæåí áûë. 

— Äà? – ðÿâêíóë îí, îòêðûâàÿ äâåðü. Íà ïîðîãå ñòîÿëè Ëàâàíäà è Ïàðâàòè, äåðæàâøèå îõàïêè îäåæäû. Îíè âûãëÿäåëè íåìíîãî èñïóãàííî îò òàêîãî ïðèâåòñòâèÿ. Îí âçäîõíóë ïðî ñåáÿ è îòêðûë äâåðü ïîøèðå. 

— Ïðîñòèòå, — ñêàçàë îí, òðÿõíóâ ãîëîâîé. — ß äóìàëà, ýòî Ãàððè è Ðîí. 

Ëàâàíäà è Ïàðâàòè óñìåõíóëèñü. — Äà, òåáå ìåíüøå âñåãî õîòåëîñü áû, ÷òîáû îíè ñîâàëè ñþäà ñâîé íîñ. 

Ïðàâû êàê íèêîãäà, ìèññ Áðàóí, ïîäóìàë Ñíåéï. Òåì íå ìåíåå, îí ïðîñòî óëûáíóëñÿ è êèâíóë èì. — Ìîãó ÿ ÷åì-òî ïîìî÷ü? — ñïðîñèë îí, óäèâëåííûé òåì, ÷òî îíè âñå åùå ñòîÿëè çà ïðåäåëàìè åãî êîìíàòû. Îí ïîäóìàë, ÷òî îíè ÿðîñòíî ãîòîâèëèñü ê áàëó — èì äàæå óäàëîñü çàñòàâèòü åãî ó÷àñòâîâàòü â ïîäãîòîâêå çà äåíü äî ýòîãî. Îíè, íåñîìíåííî, áûëè ãîòîâû — âîëîñû è ìàêèÿæ, êàçàëîñü, ñîîòâåòñòâîâàëè òîìó, êàê îíè äîëæíû âûãëÿäåòü íà âå÷åðèíêå — íî îáå âñå åùå áûëè â øêîëüíîé ôîðìå. 

— Âîò, — ñêàçàëà Ïàðâàòè, ïðîõîäÿ â êîìíàòó. — Ìû ìîãëè áû ïåðåîäåòüñÿ ó òåáÿ. Ìëàäøèå ïîñòîÿííî âðûâàþòñÿ ê íàì, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü, ÷òî ìû ýòî äåëàåì, è ìû ñûòû ýòèì ïî ãîðëî. 

— È ìû ïîäóìàëè, ÷òî ê òåáå-òî íèêòî íå âîðâåòñÿ, — äîáàâèëà Ëàâàíäà. 

Ñíåéï äîâîëüñòâîâàëñÿ òåì, ÷òî ïîäíÿë áðîâü. Îáúÿñíÿòü èì èðîíèþ ýòîãî óòâåðæäåíèÿ, ó÷èòûâàÿ, ÷òî îíè ñàìè òîëüêî ÷òî âëîìèëèñü ê íåìó, çàíÿëî áû ñòîëüêî âðåìåíè, ÷òî îíè ïðîïóñòèëè áû áàë. Ñàì îí íå îñîáî áåñïîêîèëñÿ îá ýòîì, ïîäóìàâ, ÷òî ýíåðãèþ ìîæíî èñïîëüçîâàòü ãäå-íèáóäü åùå. Â òîì ÷èñëå, ÷òîáû óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî îíè íå èñïîëüçóþò ýòî êàê åùå îäíó âîçìîæíîñòü ïðè÷èíèòü áîëü. 

Âèçã çà ñïèíîé çàñòàâèë åãî ïîäïðûãíóòü, êîãäà îí çàêðûâàë äâåðü. 

— Î, Ãåðìèîíà, ýòî _âåëèêîëåïíî_, ãäå òû ýòî âçÿëà? — Áàðáè áûëè â ñâîåé ñòèõèè. Ñíåéï âçäîõíóë ñíîâà, çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ óëûáíóòüñÿ è âñïîìíèë ñòàíäàðòíóþ ôðàçó. 

— Ýòî ñòàðüå? Ó ìåíÿ ýòî óæå äàâíî. 

Âñå ÷òî îí ìîã ñäåëàòü — ýòî íå ðàññìåÿòüñÿ íàä èõ îçàäà÷åííûìè ëèöàìè, íî îíè, âåðîÿòíî, áûëè íå â íàñòðîåíèè ðàçãàäûâàòü çàãàäêè, ïîýòîìó ïðîñòî áðîñèëè îäåæäó íà êðîâàòü è íà÷àëè ðàçäåâàòüñÿ. 

Ñíåéï âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ íåóäîáíî. Åìó áûëî çíàêîìî òåëî Ãåðìèîíû — âåðîÿòíî, äàæå áîëüøå, ÷åì îíà ìîãëà ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü — íî îí íå õîòåë èìåòü äåëî ñ èäååé ñìîòðåòü íà ýòèõ ðàçäåâàþùèõñÿ äåâóøåê. 

Îí ñõâàòèë ñâîþ îäåæäó è íàïðàâèëñÿ â âàííóþ, ðàññóäèâ, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà áûëà äîñòàòî÷íî ñêðîìíà, ÷òîáû åãî ïîâåäåíèå íå âûçâàëî ëèøíåãî ëþáîïûòñòâà. 

Âñå æå îí ñäåëàë ýòî íå íàñòîëüêî áûñòðî, ÷òîáû íå çàìåòèòü äîâîëüíî ïûøíûå ïðåëåñòè ìèññ Áðàóí. Ýòî çðåëèùå ñòðàííûì îáðàçîì íå òðîíóëî åãî, è îí âçãëÿíóë íà ñâîå — òî åñòü íå ñâîå — îòðàæåíèå â çåðêàëå, êîãäà ðàçäåëñÿ. Îí óäèâèëñÿ îòëè÷èþ. Îäíîé ìûñëè î òåëå Ãåðìèîíû áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû ïîñëàòü âîëíû äðîæè ïî åãî òåëó. Äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû ðàçáóäèòü èäåè, êîòîðûå îí ñíîâà áûñòðî ïîäàâèë. È âñå æå… âñå æå… Ëàâàíäà Áðàóí íå ïðîèçâåëà íà íåãî íèêàêîãî âïå÷àòëåíèÿ. 

Îí îòâåðíóëñÿ îò çåðêàëà è áûñòðî îäåëñÿ. Ó íåãî áóäåò âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû ïîäóìàòü îá ýòîì ïîçæå. Íàìíîãî ïîçæå. Ôàêòè÷åñêè íèêîãäà. 

Îí ìîã çàäåðæàòüñÿ â âàííîé, íåçàâèñèìî îò òîãî, íàñêîëüêî òðóäíîé îí äî ñèõ ïîð íàõîäèë êîñìåòèêó. Ìàêèÿæ êàçàëñÿ åìó ÷åì-òî, ïðèíàäëåæàùèì ê Òåìíîé ìàãèè, è ê êîñìåòèêå îí îòíîñèëñÿ ñ òàêèì ïîäîçðåíèåì, áóäòî îíà è âïðÿìü áûëà ÷åì—òî òåìíûì. Åæåäíåâíîå èñïîëüçîâàíèå òóøè è áëåñêà äëÿ ãóá îí îñâîèë, â÷åðàøíèé ñåàíñ äàë åìó íåâîëüíûå çíàíèÿ î ðàäîñòÿõ èñïîëüçîâàíèÿ êîñìåòè÷åñêèõ çàêëèíàíèé, íî çíàòü, êàê ñäåëàòü ÷òî-òî — ñîâñåì íå òî æå ñàìîå, êàê çíàòü, ÷òî èìåííî ñ ýòèì äåëàòü. 

Îí ìåäëåííî îòêðûë äâåðü, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî äåâóøêè ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå ÷àñòè÷íî îäåòû. Îíè äåéñòâèòåëüíî íàäåëè ñòàíäàðòíûå ïëàòüÿ-êîêòåéëü, íî ó íèõ õîòÿ áû õâàòèëî óìà íå íàäåòü íåóêëþæèå áàëüíûå ïëàòüÿ. Îí âçãëÿíóë âíèç è óäèâèëñÿ, êàê îíè ñîáèðàëèñü òàíöåâàòü íà ýòèõ øòó÷êàõ, êîòîðûå îíè íàçûâàëè òóôëÿìè. 

— Òû íå ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ÷òî-íèáóäü ñäåëàòü ñ âîëîñàìè? — ñïðîñèëà Ïàðâàòè, çàìåòèâ Ñíåéïà. 

— À ÿ ðàçâå íå ñäåëàëà? — ñïðîñèë îí. Îí èõ âûìûë, êîíäèöèîíåð ñäåëàë èõ âîëíèñòûìè è ãëàäêèìè. ×åãî åùå îò íåãî îæèäàþò? Ñíåéï ñ íåêîòîðîé òðåâîãîé ïîñìîòðåë íà çàâèòûå è óëîæåííûå âîëîñû äåâóøåê, è íå ïðèïîìíèë, ÷òîáû õîòÿ áû ðàç âèäåë ÷òî-òî ïîäîáíîå íà ãîëîâå Ãåðìèîíû. Íå òî ÷òîáû îí ïîìíèë, ÷òîáû îíà âîîáùå êîãäà-íèáóäü ÷òî-òî äåëàëà ñî ñâîèìè âîëîñàìè. Ýòî íå òî, íà ÷òî îí îáðàùàë âíèìàíèå. 

— Íå èäåò ê îäåæäå, — ñêàçàëà Ëàâàíäà, ïîäíèìàÿñü ñ êðîâàòè è íàïðàâëÿÿñü ê íåìó. Îáîéäÿ Ñíåéïà, îíà õìûêíóëà è ðåøèòåëüíî êèâíóëà. — Íàâåðõ. Èõ íóæíî ïîäíÿòü. 

Òóò ïîäíÿëèñü áðîâè Ñíåéïà. — Íàâåðõ? ×òî òû èìååøü â âèäó? — ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ñïðîñèë îí. 

— Ðàññëàáüñÿ, Ãåðìèîíà. Íè÷åãî âîçìóòèòåëüíîãî, òåáå ýòî è íå ïîéäåò. Ïðîñòî äîâåðüñÿ íàì. Ìû æå íå ñäåëàëè íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî ñ òâîèì ìàêèÿæåì, ïðàâäà? 

Ñëàâà Ìåðëèíó çà åãî ìèëîñåðäèå. 

Íåñêîëüêî âçìàõîâ ðàñ÷åñêè, ïàðà çàêëèíàíèé, è îí ñíîâà âçãëÿíóë â çåðêàëî. Íåîõîòíî îí äîïóñòèë, ÷òî òî, ÷òî îíè ñäåëàëè, õîðîøî ñìîòðèòñÿ ñ ýòîé îäåæäîé. Ãëàäêî, àêêóðàòíî è… íó ëàäíî, îí íå áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî èìåííî îíè ñäåëàëè, íî ýòî ñðàáîòàëî. 

— Æàëü, ÷òî âû íå çíàåòå çàêëèíàíèé, êîòîðûå ìîãëè áû èçáàâèòü îò óäàëåíèÿ âîëîñ ñ ïîìîùüþ âîñêà, — ñêàçàë îí, óáåäèâøèñü, ÷òî íà åãî ëèöå ïðèñóòñòâóåò óëûáêà. Äåâóøêè ðàññìåÿëèñü. 

— Ïîêà íå íàøëè íè÷åãî, ÷òî äåéñòâîâàëî áû òàê æå äîëãî. Ñòàíäàðòíûå áðåþùèå çàêëèíàíèÿ èñïîëüçóþòñÿ íå ÷àñòî. 

Ñíåéï ðàññåÿííî êèâíóë. Îí äîëæåí áûë âñïîìíèòü îá ýòîì — âåäü èìåííî ïî ýòîé ïðè÷èíå îí ïîëüçîâàëñÿ áðèòâîé. Âîçìîæíî, çåëüå… îí ÷èòàë â îäíîì è ìàããëîâñêèõ Ãåðìèîíèíûõ æóðíàëîâ ÷òî-òî î çåëüå äëÿ óäàëåíèÿ âîëîñ. À åñëè ïîäóìàòü, òî ìîæåò áûòü è íåò. Ó íåãî èòàê áûëî ìíîãî çàêàçîâ íà ñðåäñòâà äëÿ óõîäà çà êîæåé. 

Âîéòè â èñòîðèþ êàê ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûé èçîáðåë çåëüå äëÿ äåïèëÿöèè, áûëî ñîâñåì _íå òåì_, äëÿ ÷åãî îí ðàáîòàë âñå ýòè ãîäû. 

Õîòÿ, âîçìîæíî, ýòî ëó÷øèé ñïîñîá çàïå÷àòëåòü ñåáÿ â èñòîðèè, ÷åì âñå òî, ÷òî îí óæå ñäåëàë. 

×àñîì ïîçæå Ñíåéï ïîìîðùèëñÿ íàä ÷åðåñ÷óð óêðàøåííûì Çàëîì. Äèðåêòîðó, êàê îáû÷íî, óäàëîñü ïðåâçîéòè ïðîøëîãîäíèå äåêîðàöèè. Ïðîñòîòó óêðàøåííûõ äåðåâüåâ, çàïîëíÿâøèõ ïðîñòðàíñòâî â äðóãîå âðåìÿ, çàòìèëè êàñêàäû áëåñòÿùèõ ñîñóëåê è ïðî÷èõ áåçäåëóøåê, çàïîëíÿâøèõ Õîëë êàê ðàäóæíàÿ ïåíà. Ñòîëû èñ÷åçëè — ÷àé áûë ïîäàí â ãîñòèíûõ, à óæèí ïåðåíåñåí íà áîëåå ïîçäíåå âðåìÿ. Áîëüøèíñòâî ñòóäåíòîâ óæå áûëè çäåñü — ïîìåùåíèå çàïîëíèëîñü îáû÷íîé þíîøåñêîé áîëòîâíåé. 

Îí îãëÿäåëñÿ, ïûòàÿñü íàéòè çíàêîìóþ âûñîêóþ ôèãóðó â ÷åðíîì. Îíà æå íå äóìàëà, ÷òî ñìîæåò èçáåæàòü áàëà? Äàìáëäîð íå äîïóñòèë áû ýòîãî — à åñëè áû äîïóñòèë, Ñíåéï íå íàìåðåí áûë ïîçâîëèòü ýòîãî Ãåðìèîíå. È, íàêîíåö, ïîòåðÿííîå âðåìÿ íà óðîêàõ òàíöåâ… 

Êàê áóäòî â ïîäòâåðæäåíèå åãî ìûñëè, çà ñïèíîé òóò æå ðàçäàëñÿ òèõèé âêðàä÷èâûé ãîëîñ, åëå ñëûøíûé â öàðÿùåì øóìå. 

— Îòëè÷íî. Õîòåë áû ÿ èìåòü âàø âêóñ. 

Â ýòîì êîììåíòàðèè áûë òîíêèé ñàðêàçì, è Ñíåéï çàäóìàëñÿ, äåéñòâèòåëüíî ëè îíà êîììåíòèðóåò åãî îäåæäó èëè èãðàåò íà àóäèòîðèþ. Îí îãëÿíóëñÿ. Êðóãîì íèêîãî íå áûëî. Òîãäà ïî÷åìó æå ñàðêàçì? Âîçìîæíî, åé íå ïîíðàâèëàñü åãî îäåæäà. Îí ðåøèë ïðîâåðèòü ýòó òåîðèþ. 

— Âû ñêàçàëè, ÷òî Àðìàíè ìíå èäåò. ß ïîäóìàë, ÷òî, ýòî ñðàáîòàåò è â äàííîì âîïëîùåíèè. — Òèõî îòâåòèë îí, îãëÿäåâ êîìíàòó. Ïîñëåäíåå, ÷åãî áû îí õîòåë — ÷òîáû åãî óâèäåëè ðàçãîâàðèâàþùèì ñ Ãåðìèîíîé. Ýòî ðåøèòåëüíî âûáèâàëîñü èç èõ îáû÷íîé ìàíåðû ïîâåäåíèÿ. 

— Ñðàáîòàëî. 

Îí ïðåîáðàçèë äæèíñû è äæåìïåð â íàðÿä, êîòîðûé âèäåë â îäíîì èç åå æóðíàëîâ — êîíå÷íî, Àðìàíè. ×åðíûé áàðõàòíûé ïèäæàê ñ âîðîòíèêîì Nehru, è ñâîáîäíûå áðþêè èç ìåðöàþùåãî øåëêà. Çà÷åñàííûå íàâåðõ âîëîñû è áîñîíîæêè ñ òîíêèìè ðåìåøêàìè íà íèçêîì êàáëóêå, êîòîðûå ïðåîáðàçèëà äëÿ íåãî Ïàðâàòè, çàâåðøàëè êàðòèíó. Îí îïðåäåëåííî íå æåëàë èìåòü äåëî ñ êàáëóêàìè. Ïîëó÷èâøèéñÿ ðåçóëüòàò çíà÷èòåëüíî âûäåëÿë åãî íà ôîíå ñòàíäàðòíûõ ìàíòèé, ïûøíûõ áàëüíûõ íàðÿäîâ è ìàëåíüêèõ ÷åðíûõ ïëàòüåâ, êîòîðûå îòìå÷àëè ýòàïû âçðîñëåíèÿ æåíñêîé ÷àñòè ñòóäåíòîâ. Îí âûãëÿäåë êàê âçðîñëûé, à íå êàê ðåáåíîê. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, óìåðåííîñòü áûëà íåîáõîäèìîé ÷åðòîé äëÿ Ïðåôåêòà, äàæå åñëè ýëåãàíòíîñòü áûëà ñêîðåå õàðàêòåðèñòèêîé Ïðîôåññîðà Çåëüåäåëèÿ — íå òî ÷òîáû êòî—òî èç ñòóäåíòîâ ëþáîãî ôàêóëüòåòà ìîã ïðèçíàòü åãî èçÿùíûì. 

— Ñðàáîòàëî, — ïîâòîðèëà Ãåðìèîíà, íà ýòîò ðàç âçäîõíóâ. — Òàê êàêîãî ÷åðòà ìíå íå óäàåòñÿ òàê îäåâàòüñÿ? 

Ñíåéï ïîêîëåáàëñÿ, ñòîèò ëè ñúÿçâèòü, íî ïîòîì îñòðàÿ ïîòðåáíîñòü óñïîêîèòü åå âçÿëà âåðõ, è îí îòâåòèë, — Óâåðÿþ, ÷òî ýòî äåëî âðåìåíè. Ó ìåíÿ æå íà äâàäöàòü ëåò áîëüøå îïûòà. 

— Äà, íî âû æå ìóæ÷èíà, — êèñëî îòâåòèëà îíà. Ñíåéï ïî÷òè ðàññìåÿëñÿ íàä íåãîäîâàíèåì, ñêâîçÿùåì â êàæäîì ñëîãå. Îíà âñå æå èãíîðèðîâàëà î÷åâèäíûå âåùè. 

— Òàê æå êàê è Àðìàíè, — îòâåòèë îí. — Òîëüêî íå ãîâîðèòå ìíå, ÷òî âû îòêàçûâàåòåñü íîñèòü îäåæäó, ñîçäàííóþ ìóæ÷èíàìè — âû áû ìíîãîå ïîòåðÿëè. 

Ñòðàííî, êàê ìîæíî ñëûøàòü òèøèíó ïîä áîðìîòàíèå âûñøèõ äóõîâ. Íî òî, ÷òî îí ñëûøàë îò Ãåðìèîíû, áûëî òèøèíîé. Îíà êàçàëàñü ñìóùåííîé, è îí ïðåäïîëîæèë, ÷òî îíà ïûòàåòñÿ ïîíÿòü, îòíîñèëèñü ëè ýòè ñëîâà ê îäåæäå èëè ê åå ôèãóðå. Îí íå ñîáèðàëñÿ îáúÿñíÿòü åé, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, íåêîòîðûå âåùè äîëæíû îñòàòüñÿ íåâûñêàçàííûìè. Çàòåì àòìîñôåðà ðàçðÿäèëàñü, îíà îòáðîñèëà ñìóùåíèå è âåðíóëàñü â îáðàç. 

— Òàê æå, êàê ïîòåðÿ âðåìåíè íà óäàëåíèå âîëîñ, äà? — îòâåòèëà îíà è ðàçâåðíóëàñü, íàïðàâëÿÿñü â äðóãîé êîíåö êîìíàòû. ßçâèòåëüíîñòü â åå êîììåíòàðèè ïðè÷èíèëà åìó ïî÷òè òàêóþ æå áîëü, êàê è äåïèëÿöèÿ. Õîòÿ, âîçìîæíî, îí ýòî çàñëóæèë. 


	23. Èíîãäà âû òîæå íå ìîæåòå âûáèðàòü äðóçåé

**Ãëàâà 23. Èíîãäà âû òîæå íå ìîæåòå âûáèðàòü äðóçåé. **

Ãåðìèîíà óâåðåíî øàãàëà ÷åðåç êîìíàòó, êîíöåíòðèðóÿñü íà óäîâîëüñòâèè îò òîãî, êàê ñòóäåíòû ðàçáåãàëèñü ñ åå ïóòè, èçáåãàÿ ëþáîãî çðèòåëüíîãî êîíòàêòà. Îíà ïðåäïî÷ëà ñôîêóñèðîâàòüñÿ íà ýòîì ïðèÿòíîì ôåíîìåíå, ÷åì íà áîëåå ñëîæíîé çàäà÷å ðàñøèôðîâêè ïîñëåäíåãî êîììåíòàðèÿ Ñíåéïà. 

_Òîëüêî íå ãîâîðèòå ìíå, ÷òî âû îòêàçûâàåòåñü íîñèòü îäåæäó, ñîçäàííóþ ìóæ÷èíàìè — âû áû ìíîãîå ïîòåðÿëè. _

Ïîòåðÿëà? Ïîòåðÿëà ÷òî? Íåñîìíåííî, îí íå èìåë â âèäó åå âíåøíîñòü. 

Íåò, êîíå÷íî æå, îí ãîâîðèë îá îäåæäå. Â ïðîòèâíîì ñëó÷àå ïîëó÷àëîñü, ÷òî îíà óñëûøàëà _êîìïëèìåíò_ îò ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà. 

È åñëè áû ýòî îêàçàëîñü ïðàâäîé… äàæå åñëè áû ýòî îêàçàëîñü ïðàâäîé, ïðîãðàììà íà îñòàòîê âå÷åðà ïðåäïîëàãàëà Àä, îò êîòîðîãî íàäî îòäåëàòüñÿ, Ñèáèëëó Òðåëàíè ñ åå ïðîãíîçàìè è äèðåêòîðà, ãîâîðÿùåãî "Çíàåòå, ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî íåìíîãî ïåðåóñåðäñòâîâàë ñ óêðàøåíèÿìè â ýòîì ãîäó". 

Âñå ýòî ïðèâîäèëî â òóïèê, ó÷èòûâàÿ, ÷òî åå òåëî íàõîäèëîñü ïîä êîíòðîëåì ÷åëîâåêà ñ ðóäèìåíòàðíûìè ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿìè îá óõîäå çà òåëîì, ïîòðÿñàþùå íåçíà÷èòåëüíûìè ñîöèàëüíûìè ñïîñîáíîñòÿìè è âêóñîì â îäåæäå, êîòîðûé âêëþ÷àë öåëûé ñïåêòð îò ïðîñòîðíûõ ÷åðíûõ ìàíòèé äî… íó… ïðîñòîðíûõ ÷åðíûõ ìàíòèé. _È íåìíîãî ÷åðòîâñêè êëàññíîé ìàããëîâñêîé îäåæäû, _ñêàçàë ïðåäàòåëüñêèé ãîëîñ â åå ãîëîâå. Îíà ïðèêàçàëà åìó çàòêíóòüñÿ. 

Íî ýòîìó ìóæ÷èíå… Ñíåéïó… êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì óäàëîñü óëó÷øèòü åå âíåøíèé îáëèê è çàâîåâàòü ïîïóëÿðíîñòü ó ñâåðñòíèêîâ ñ ïîìîùüþ ýòîé êîñìåòèêè. È òåïåðü îí ïîðàáîòàë íàä åå ãàðäåðîáîì. 

Îíà ïîäàâèëà äåòñêîå æåëàíèå âçäîõíóòü. Åãî íàðÿä áûë îøåëîìëÿþùèì. Îíà ïðåäïîëîæèëà, ÷òî îí ïðåîáðàçîâàë åãî. Ýòîãî òî÷íî íå áûëî â åå ãàðäåðîáå, êîãäà îíà â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç òóäà çàãëÿäûâàëà, ê òîìó æå åå áàíêîâñêèé ñ÷åò ÿâíî íå òÿíóë íà íîâèíêó ýòîãî ñåçîíà îò Àðìàíè. _Èëè ëþáîãî ñåçîíà îò Àðìàíè_, ãîâîðÿ ÷åñòíî. Ïîáåäíàÿ óëûáêà çàèãðàëà íà åå ëèöå. Êàæåòñÿ, åé äåéñòâèòåëüíî óäàëîñü íàó÷èòü ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà êîå-÷åìó ïîëåçíîìó. È åñëè âçãëÿíóòü íà âñå ñ õîðîøåé ñòîðîíû, ê òîìó âðåìåíè, êîãäà îíà âåðíåò ñâîå òåëî, åé ìîæåò äîñòàòüñÿ ïîëíûé øêàô îäåæäû, ïîäîáðàííîé ñ áåçóïðå÷íûì âêóñîì. 

Îíà òîëüêî îò÷àñòè ïîøóòèëà, êîãäà ñêàçàëà, ÷òî õîòåëà áû èìåòü åãî âêóñ â îäåæäå. 

Âñÿêîå òåìíîå îáëàêî ñåðåáðîì îòîðî÷åíî

Èëè ó êàæäîé ñåðåáðÿíîé îòîðî÷êè åñòü ñâîÿ òó÷êà? 

Ãåðìèîíà ìðà÷íî íàáëþäàëà, êàê â çàëå ïîÿâèëàñü Ãèàöèíò Õó÷. Â ñâîåé ñèíåé ñ çîëîòîì ìàíòèè îíà íàïîìèíàëà òîðïåäó, âûïóùåííóþ â íàðóøèòåëÿ ãðàíèöû. Åå âèä ïîëíîñòüþ ðàçâåÿë çàðîæäàþùååñÿ â Ãåðìèîíå ñàìîäîâîëüíîå íàñòðîåíèå. 

Îíà òàéêîì îãëÿäåëàñü, âîïðåêè âñåìó íàäåÿñü óâèäåòü ñòóäåíòîâ, íàðóøàþùèõ ïðàâèëà, êîòîðûå ìîãëè áû ñòàòü ïîâîäîì, ÷òîáû èçìåíèòü íàïðàâëåíèå. Äàæå ñïîêîéíî âåäóùèå ñåáÿ ñòóäåíòû ìîãëè áûòü ïîâîäîì. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, Ñíåéï âñåãäà ñ ëåãêîñòüþ èíòåðïðåòèðîâàë _ðàçóìíîå ïîâåäåíèå _êàê_ ïîäîçðèòåëüíî òèõîå_, åñëè ðå÷ü çàõîäèëà îá óñòàíîâëåíèè íàðóøåíèé. Òåì íå ìåíåå, ïðîñòðàíñòâî âîêðóã íåå áûëî ñâîáîäíûì îò ñòóäåíòîâ. Âðîæäåííàÿ ñïîñîáíîñòü Ñíåéïà ïðîêëàäûâàòü ñåáå äîðîãó â ëþáîé òîëïå âåñüìà íåñâîåâðåìåííî ñûãðàëà ïðîòèâ íåå. 

Õó÷ øëà ê íåé, íå áûëî íèêàêîé âîçìîæíîñòè ýòîãî èçáåæàòü. 

— Ñíåéï! — áîäðûé òîí çàñòàâèë åå ïîìîðùèòüñÿ ïî÷òè òàê æå, êàê è ýíåðãè÷íûé õëîïîê ïî ïëå÷ó. 

— Ãèàöèíò, — ñêàçàëà îíà, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî åå óæàñíûé äèñêîìôîðò ïðîÿâèò ñåáÿ íàäëåæàùèì îáðàçîì. 

Áîêîâûì çðåíèåì îíà âèäåëà, êàê Äàìáëäîð àêòèâíî ïîäàåò çíàêè ãðóïïå èç ÷åòûðåõ èëè ïÿòè âîëøåáíèêîâ, êîòîðûå, êàæåòñÿ, áûëè ìóçûêàíòàìè. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, îíè íåñëè èíñòðóìåíòû, òàê ÷òî îíà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî ýòî ìóçûêàíòû. 

— Íå óäàëîñü òàê áûñòðî ñáåæàòü ñåãîäíÿ, Ñíåéï? Òåáå ïîíðàâèëîñü òàíöåâàòü? 

Îíà âûäàâèëà èç ñåáÿ óëûáêó, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî íè îäèí èç ïðèøåäøèõ åé â ãîëîâó îòâåòîâ íå áûë ïîäõîäÿùèì äàæå ó÷èòûâàÿ, êåì îíà áûëà â íàñòîÿùèé ìîìåíò. 

Ãðóïïà, êàæåòñÿ, íàêîíåö ñîáðàëàñü â êîíöå çàëà, è íà÷àëà íàñòðàèâàòüñÿ. 

— ß çäåñü òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû êîíòðîëèðîâàòü ñòóäåíòîâ, — ïîïûòàëàñü îíà áîðîòüñÿ. — Ìåíÿ î÷åíü ìàëî èëè äàæå ñîâñåì íå èíòåðåñóþò òàíöû. Âå÷åð íå ìîæåò çàêîí÷èòüñÿ òàê áûñòðî, êàê ìíå áû õîòåëîñü. 

Íó âîò. Ýòî áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî ãðóáî, ÷òîáû óäîâëåòâîðèòü Ñíåéïà, è äîñòàòî÷íî ïðàâäèâî, ÷òîáû óäîâëåòâîðèòü Ãåðìèîíó. 

— Ýòî òû ñåé÷àñ òàê ãîâîðèøü, à ïîñëå ïàðû áîêàëîâ ïóíøà, âîçìîæíî, òû ðàññëàáèøüñÿ, — îòâåòèëà Õó÷, ïîäìèãíóâ åé. 

Ãåðìèîíà íå ìîãëà âñïîìíèòü, ÷òîáû åé åùå ÷òî-òî òàê æå íå íðàâèëîñü. 

Îíà ñäåëàëà äîâîëüíî ðåøèòåëüíûé øàã íàçàä. 

— Ýòî áûëî áû áîëåå ÷åì íåîáÿçàòåëüíî. Ñåé÷àñ ó ìåíÿ, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, åñòü ðàáîòà, êîòîðóþ ÿ äîëæåí âûïîëíÿòü âå÷åðîì. 

Îíà ñäåëàëà åùå îäèí, áîëåå òâåðäûé øàã íàçàä, è íàïðàâèëàñü ê… íà ñàìîì äåëå ýòî áûëî ñêîðåå _îò _Õó÷, ÷åì ê êàêîé-òî öåëè. 

Îíà âñå ìåíüøå óäèâëÿëàñü, ÷òî ó Ñíåéïà áûë òàêîé äóðíîé õàðàêòåð. Â åãî æèçíè áûëî íåìàëî ìîìåíòîâ, êîòîðûå âûâåëè áû èç ñåáÿ äàæå Ïîëèàííó. Äàæå åñëè âûíåñòè çà ñêîáêè Âîëäåìîðòà. Îíà âçãëÿíóëà íà ÷àñû. Êàçàëîñü, âðåìÿ çàìåäëèëî ñâîé áåã. 

Îíî ïîëíîñòüþ îñòàíîâèëîñü ïîçæå â ýòîò âå÷åð, êîãäà ãðóïïà ðàçîãðåëàñü è ïðèíÿëàñü çà âòîðîé ðàóíä. Ãåðìèîíå óäàâàëîñü ïðîâîäèòü áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü âðåìåíè, ðûñêàÿ âîêðóã çàìêà. Îíà ðàäîâàëàñü, ÷òî þíîøåñêàÿ ñïîñîáíîñòü ïîòàêàòü ñâîèì ãîðìîíàì ïðè ëþáîé âîçìîæíîñòè — äàæå åñëè ýòà âîçìîæíîñòü ñâÿçàíà ñ îïàñíîñòüþ ïåðåîõëàæäåíèÿ — ïîçâîëÿåò åé äåðæàòüñÿ ïîäàëüøå îò õèùíûõ âçãëÿäîâ Ãèàöèíò Õó÷, è âåñüìà íåîäíîçíà÷íûõ âçãëÿäîâ ñî ñòîðîíû Ñíåéïà, òàíöóþùåãî ñ åå äðóçüÿìè. 

Ïðè÷èíà ýòîé îñòàíîâêè âðåìåíè áûëà âïîëíå î÷åâèäíà, ïîäóìàëà îíà. Áûëî áû ãëóïî íàäåÿòüñÿ — Ñíåéï áû ñêàçàë, ÷òî ñëèøêîì _ ïî-Ãðèôôèíäîðñêè_ — ÷òî åå îñòàâÿò â ïîêîå. 

Íî÷ü áûëà ÿñíîé è ìîðîçíîé. Îíà ïðèâûêëà ê õîëîäíîìó âîçäóõó, è íàñëàæäàëàñü âèäîì çâåçäíîãî íåáà, ìûñëåííî ïðîãëÿäûâàÿ ïîñëåäíèå çàïèñè Ñíåéïà ïî Àñòðîíîìèè (îòáðîñèâ ÿçâèòåëüíûå çàìå÷àíèÿ î ìåòîäàõ ïðåïîäàâàíèÿ ïðîôåññîðà Ñèíèñòðû) è óçíàâàÿ ñîçâåçäèÿ. Îíà çàáûëàñü â ñïîêîéíîì ñîçåðöàíèè, ñîñðåäîòî÷èâøèñü íà òîì, ÷òîáû íå äóìàòü î ïðîáëåìàõ ñî Ñíåéïîì è î òîì, ÷òî îí óæå ñäåëàë ñ åå æèçíüþ. 

Ïîâåðíóâøèñü ê ñåâåðó, îíà óçíàëà Áîëüøóþ Ìåäâåäèöó, çàòåì ïåðåâåëà âçãëÿä íà Ìàëóþ Ìåäâåäèöó è Ïîëÿðíóþ çâåçäó ñî çíàêîìûìè î÷åðòàíèÿìè Êàññèîïåè â ñòîðîíå îò íåå. 

Çàòåì îíà ìûñëåííî îòìåòèëà çâåçäû, îáðàçóþùèå ñîçâåçäèå Äðàêîíà, ìåðöàþùèå â íåáå ïîäîáíî ëåäÿíûì äðàãîöåííîñòÿì — ñòàíäàðòíàÿ ìûñëü î òàêîì çðåëèùå. Ïðîñòî ïîçîð, ÷òî ìàëü÷èê ñ òàêèì æå èìåíåì íå íåñ òîé æå êðàñîòû, õîòÿ ìîã áû ñîñòàâèòü êîíêóðåíöèþ ñîçâåçäèþ ïî õîëîäíîñòè. Îíà äîëæíà ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî êîíêóðåíöèÿ ìåæäó íèì è Ãàððè ñòàëà ìåíåå ÿâíîé ïîñëå èõ _íåáîëüøîé áåñåäû._ Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ìåíåå î÷åâèäíîé äëÿ íåå. Îíà ïîëàãàëà, ÷òî îí âîñïîëüçîâàëñÿ åå ñîâåòîì. Ïîëå ýòîãî îí áûë äîñòàòî÷íî ëåãêî óïðàâëÿåì è â êëàññå, è âíå åãî. Îíà äîâîëüíî áûñòðî ïîíÿëà, ÷òî õîòÿ ñëèçåðèíöû íå ëþáèëè ñâîåãî äåêàíà, îíè âñå æå îòíîñèëèñü ê íåìó ñ áîëüøèì óâàæåíèåì. 

Ýòà ìûñëü òóò æå ïðèâåëà åå ê Àëèñå è åå _âëþáëåííîñòè_. Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî åå ñïîêîéñòâèå èñïàðÿåòñÿ. Îíà ñîáèðàëàñü ÷òî-òî ñ ýòèì ñäåëàòü. Äàòü äåâóøêå ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï íå áûë ìèëûì è äîáðûì, è ÿâëÿëñÿ âåñüìà íåïîäõîäÿùèì îáúåêòîì äëÿ ëþáâè. Îíà ïîëàãàëà, ÷òî áåçáîëåçíåííîãî ïóòè çäåñü íåò. Ñàìûì ïðîñòûì ìåòîäîì èçëå÷åíèÿ ìèññ Ëàêîê áûëà áû îòêðûòàÿ æåñòîêîñòü. Îíà îòáðîñèëà ýòó ìûñëü, äàæå åñëè ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî ýòî áûëî î÷åíü Ñíåéïîâñêîå ðåøåíèå. Îíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà. Äîëæåí æå áûòü êàêîé-òî ïóòü ðåøèòü ýòó ïðîáëåìó, íå âûáèâàÿñü èç îáðàçà è íå ñëèøêîì íàðóøèâ ñîáñòâåííûå ïðèíöèïû. 

Êòî áû ìîã ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî îíà ïðîâåäåò Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèé áàë, òîð÷à íà óëèöå â ïîïûòêàõ íàéòè ÷åëîâå÷íîå ðåøåíèå äëÿ ïðîáëåìû ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà ñ äåâóøêàìè. 

Êàê áóäòî â îòâåò íà åå ìûñëè, åå ðàçìûøëåíèÿ áûëè ïðåðâàíû æåíñêèì ãîëîñîì. 

— Ñíåéï! Òàê è çíàëà, ÷òî òû çäåñü áðîäèøü. Ðàäè Ìåðëèíà, âåðíèñü â çàë è ïîçâîëü ñåáå íàñëàæäàòüñÿ. 

_Êñòàòè î ïðîáëåìàõ ñ äåâóøêàìè._

Õîòÿ äàæå èñêðåííèå ïî÷èòàòåëè íå ìîãëè áû íàçâàòü Ãèàöèíò Õó÷ äåâóøêîé. È îíà, î÷åâèäíî, ïðèíÿëà óæå íåñêîëüêî áîêàëîâ ïóíøà. 

— Êàæåòñÿ, ÿ äîâîëüíî ÿñíî äàë ïîíÿòü, — ñêàçàëà îíà ñ ëó÷øèìè Ñíåéïîâñêèìè èíòîíàöèÿìè â äóõå _Óáèðàéñÿ íåìåäëåííî_, — ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì ó ìåíÿ íåò íèêàêîãî æåëàíèÿ íàñëàæäàòüñÿ, êàê òû ýòî íàçûâàåøü. 

— Åðóíäà, — îòâåòèëà Õó÷. — Òåáå ïðîñòî íóæíî îòâåñòè äóøó. 

Îíà ðåøèòåëüíî øàãíóëà âïåðåä è ñõâàòèëà Ãåðìèîíó çà ðóêó. 

Ó Ãåðìèîíû íå áûëî íè ìàëåéøåãî æåëàíèÿ, ÷òîáû åå ïðèòàùèëà â çàë ïîäâûïèâøàÿ ïðåïîäàâàòåëüíèöà êâèääè÷à. 

— Íå áóäåøü ëè òû òàê ëþáåçíà îòïóñòèòü ìåíÿ, — îòâåòèëà îíà. — ß â ñèëàõ âåðíóòüñÿ â çàë áåç ïîñòîðîííåé ïîìîùè. 

Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îíà îòïóñòèëà ãåðìèîíèíó ðóêó, õîòÿ åå èñêðåííåå "Äðóãîå äåëî, Ñíåéï" íå îñòàâëÿëî íàäåæäû, ÷òî åå ýíòóçèàçì îñëàáíåò. 

Ãåðìèîíà øëà âñëåä çà Ãèàöèíò, ÷óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî îíà òàùàò åñëè íå ôèçè÷åñêè, òî ïñèõîëîãè÷åñêè. Õó÷ íàïîìèíàëà êîðàáëü, íî òåïåðü óæå ñêîðåå èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî îíà êà÷àëàñü áîëüøå, ÷åì íóæíî, îãèáàÿ ñòóäåíòîâ. Ãåðìèîíà íå ìîãëà ïîíÿòü, áûëî ëè ýòî äåéñòâèåì ïóíøà, èëè æå îíà ñëåäîâàëà ñâîåìó _âíóòðåííåìó ðèòìó_. 

Òåì âðåìåíåì Õó÷ îñòàíîâèëàñü è ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Ãåðìèîíå, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ åå ëèöî. 

— Íó, ñ ÷åãî íà÷íåì, Ñíåéï? Ñ ïóíøà èëè ñ òàíöåâ? 

Ãåðìèîíà áîëüøå ñêëîíÿëàñü ê ïóíøó, ïîëàãàÿ, ÷òî òàê îíà ñìîæåò âûãàäàòü âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû ñáåæàòü. À åñëè óæ äåëà áóäóò îáñòîÿòü ñîâñåì ïëîõî, ïóíø íåìíîãî çàãëóøèò áîëü, êîòîðóþ ïðè÷èíèò åé òàíåö ñ Õó÷. Íî áûñòðûé âçãëÿä â ñòîðîíó ñòîëà èçìåíèë åå ðåøåíèå. Î÷åíü áëèçêî ê ñòîëó, âîçëå êîòîðîãî ÌàêÃîíàãàëë îõðàíÿëà _ó÷èòåëüñêèé _ ïóíø, ìàÿ÷èë îäèí î÷åíü çíàêîìûé äîðîãîé íàðÿä â ñîïðîâîæäåíèè äâóõ íå ìåíåå çíàêîìûõ ïàðíåé. Íî ýòî åùå íå âñå. ×óòü äàëüøå â ãðóïïå ñòóäåíòîâ ñòîÿëà òðåòüåêëàññíèöà èç Ñëèòåðèíà, ìå÷òàòåëüíî ãëÿäåâøàÿ íà íåå ãðóñòíûìè ãëàçàìè. 

_Ãàððè, Ðîí, Ñíåéï è Àëèñà Ëàêîê â ðàäèóñå øåñòè ôóòîâ. Î íåæäàííàÿ ðàäîñòü. _

Òåì íå ìåíåå, Õó÷ æäàëà îòâåòà. 

Ãåðìèîíà îäàðèëà åå îäíèì èç ñâîèõ ëó÷øèõ âçãëÿäîâ. 

— Äàâàé îáîéäåìñÿ áåç ýòîãî, — ðåçêî ñêàçàëà îíà. 

Õó÷ óõìûëüíóëàñü è áðîñèëà ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíûé âçãëÿä íà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. 

Ìîæíî ïîäóìàòü, îíà íà ìåíÿ ïàðè çàêëþ÷èëà, êèñëî ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Êîãäà îíè âñòàëè â ïîçèöèþ, îíà ïîëîæèëà ðóêè òàê, êàê åé ïîêàçûâàë Ñíåéï ïðåäûäóùèì âå÷åðîì. Äåðæàñü íà òàêîì ðàññòîÿíèè, êîòîðîå òîëüêî áûëî âîçìîæíî, îíà íåóêëþæå çàêðóæèëà Õó÷ â òàíöå. Êîãäà îíè ïîâåðíóëèñü, Ñíåéï è ìàëü÷èêè èñ÷åçëè, íî Àëèñà ñíîâà âçãëÿíóëà íà íåå. Âûðàæåíèå íà åå ëèöå ñòàëî åùå òðàãè÷íåå, êîãäà îíà çàìåòèëà òàíöóþùóþ ïàðó. 

_Áîæå, íåóæåëè îíà ðåâíóåò?_

Åñëè áû îíà òîëüêî çíàëà, ÷òî íåò ïîâîäà äëÿ ðåâíîñòè… Îíà ÷òî—òî ïðîáîðìîòàëà â îòâåò íà âîïðîñ Õó÷, êîãäà åå âäðóã îñåíèëî. 

— Ïðîñòè, Ãèàöèíò, — ìÿãêî ñêàçàëà îíà, ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü ê ïàðòíåðøå. — ß íå ðàññëûøàë, ÷òî òû ñêàçàëà. 

Âíåçàïíî ïðîÿâëåííàÿ âåæëèâîñòü çàñòàâèëà Õó÷ îñòàíîâèòüñÿ. 

— ß ïðîñòî ñêàçàëà, êàê çàìå÷àòåëüíî ñåãîäíÿ âûãëÿäèò ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, — îñòîðîæíî ñêàçàëà îíà. 

— Õì… äà. 

— Ìû âñå íåìíîãî çà íåå áåñïîêîèëèñü â íà÷àëå ñåìåñòðà, íî êàæåòñÿ, îíà âîññòàíîâèëà ñâîè ïðåæíèå ñïîñîáíîñòè. Îíà ïðåâðàùàåòñÿ â î÷àðîâàòåëüíóþ ìîëîäóþ æåíùèíó. Õîòÿ åå ñïîñîáíîñòè ê ïîëåòàì ïî-ïðåæíåìó ïîçîðÿò åå. 

— Íó, íå âñå óìåþò îáðàùàòüñÿ ñ ìåòëîé, — îíà íå ìîãëà çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ïðîìîë÷àòü. 

— Ãëóïîñòè. Òû æå óìååøü, õîòÿ ïî÷òè íå âèäèøü ñâåòà, íå ãîâîðÿ óæ î ñâåæåì âîçäóõå. 

— Êàêèå çàìå÷àòåëüíûå ñëîâà, Ãèàöèíò, — ïðîáîðìîòàëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

— Î, — ïîõîæå, æåíùèíà íå çàìåòèëà èðîíèè. — Òû ïðàâäà òàê äóìàåøü? 

Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà, îòìåòèâ, ÷òî Ñíåéï äîëæåí óñëûøàòü, ÷òî îíà èìåëà â âèäó. 

Îíè çàêîí÷èëè òàíöåâàòü, îáìåíèâàÿñü çàáàâíûìè ëþáåçíîñòÿìè. Õó÷ ÿâíî áûëà îçàäà÷åíà òåì, ÷òî Ñíåéï ïðîÿâèë ê íåé õîòÿ áû êàêîé-òî èíòåðåñ — ýòî äåëàëî áåññìûñëåííûì åå ïîñòîÿííîå çàèãðûâàíèå ñ íèì. Ìóçûêà çàêîí÷èëàñü, è Ãåðìèîíà ó÷òèâî, íî óâåðåííî ïîïðîùàëàñü ñ íåé, îçàäà÷èâ ó÷èòåëüíèöó ïîëåòîâ åùå áîëüøå. 

Êîãäà îíà óõîäèëà ñ òàíöåâàëüíîé ïëîùàäêè, îíà çàìåòèëà Àëèñó Ëàêîê, âûáåãàâøóþ èç çàëà. Ñóäÿ ïî âûðàæåíèþ ëèöà, äåâî÷êà ìîãëà çàïëàêàòü â ëþáîé ìîìåíò. Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà íåêîòîðîå îáëåã÷åíèå, êîãäà çà íåé ïîñëåäîâàë åùå îäèí òðåòüåêëàññíèê èç Ñëèçåðèíà. 

Îíà îòîøëà ê ñòåíå, êîãäà óñëûøàëà åùå îäèí ãîëîñ. 

— Íå ìîãëè áû ìû ïîòàíöåâàòü, ïðîôåññîð? — çâó÷àëî ñêîðåå êàê ïðèêàç, ÷åì ïðîñüáà. 

Ñíåéï. Îí íåèçáåæíî äîëæåí áûë ïîÿâèòüñÿ ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî. 

— ß ïîëüùåí, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, — òàê. Çâó÷àëî ïî÷òè òàê æå èñêðåííå, êàê è åãî ïðèãëàøåíèå. 

Îíè ìîë÷à çàíÿëè ìåñòà íà òàíöåâàëüíîé ïëîùàäêå. Ïðîñòðàíñòâî âîêðóã íèõ òóò æå î÷èñòèëîñü. Ýôôåêò Ñíåéïà ñíîâà ñðàáîòàë, ïîäóìàëà îíà. 

Îíà îáõâàòèëà åãî, ïî÷òè òàê æå, êàê Õó÷, íî ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê åãî ïàëüöû ñæèìàþòñÿ íà åå ïëå÷å, ïðèòÿãèâàÿ åå äîñòàòî÷íî áëèçêî, ÷òîáû îíà ìîãëà ðàññëûøàòü åãî øåïîò. 

— Ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî ýòîò ìàëåíüêèé ñïåêòàêëü ïðåñëåäîâàë ñâîþ öåëü. 

_Êîíå÷íî. Îí ñëåäèë çà èõ òàíöåì ñ Õó÷ è ðåàêöèåé Àëèñû. _

Îíà êèâíóëà. 

— ß äóìàëà, êàê îáåñêóðàæèòü Àëèñó, íå ïðèáåãàÿ ê ïðîñòîìó çàïóãèâàíèþ, — îíà ïðîèãíîðèðîâàëà åãî ïîäíÿòóþ áðîâü â îòâåò íà òî, êàê îíà âûáðàëà ñëîâà. — ß çàìåòèëà, ÷òî îíà ñìîòðèò, êàê ìû òàíöóåì ñ Ãèàöèíò… ß èìåþ â âèäó, ìàäàì Õó÷, — îí òîëüêî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, êîãäà îíà íàçâàëà Õó÷ ïî èìåíè. — È ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà ðåâíóåò, òàê ÷òî ÿ… ý… íåìíîãî ïðîñòèìóëèðîâàëà åå. 

— Èòàê, — ñêàçàë îí ìÿãêî è îñòîðîæíî, — òåïåðü øêîëà áóäåò çíàòü, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ ðîìàí ñ Ãèàöèíò Õó÷. 

— Íåò, — áûñòðî ñêàçàëà îíà. — ß òàê íå äóìàþ. Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî Ãèà… ìàäàì Õó÷ íå èíòåðåñóåòñÿ âàìè. Îíà òàê ñåáÿ âåäåò òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî çíàåò, êàê âû íà ýòî ðåàãèðóåòå. Êîãäà ÿ çàãîâîðèëà ñ íåé âåæëèâî, îíà íå çíàëà, ÷òî îòâåòèòü. — Îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü, ïûòàÿñü ñîáðàòü ìûñëè, — Çíàåòå, âàì íóæíî ïîïðîáîâàòü èíîãäà áûòü ìèëûì. 

— Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ïî-ìîåìó, ìû óæå âûÿñíèëè, ÷òî ÿ íå ïðèÿòíûé ÷åëîâåê. 

— Î, íåò, — ñêàçàëà îíà, íå ïîäóìàâ. — ß íå èìåþ â âèäó, ÷òî âàì äåéñòâèòåëüíî íóæíî _áûòü_ ìèëûì, ïðîñòî âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè âû äîëæíû òàê ñåáÿ âåñòè. Ïðîñòî òàê. Áåç ïðè÷èíû. Ýòî çàïóòûâàåò ëþäåé. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, åñëè êòî-òî ñïðîñèò… — îíà íå æåëàëà äóìàòü î òîì, êåì èìåííî áûë ýòî _êòî-òî_. — Âû âñåãäà ìîæåòå ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ñäåëàëè ýòî, ÷òîáû îòòîëêíóòü Àëèñó Ëàêîê. ×òî âû è äåëàëè. Âåðíåå, ÿ äåëàëà. 

Îíà çàìåòèëà, ÷òî åãî ãóáû ïîäåðãèâàþòñÿ, êàê áóäòî îí ïûòàåòñÿ íå ðàññìåÿòüñÿ. Îíè ïîâåðíóëèñü, è îíà âèäåëà íàáëþäàþùèõ çà íèìè Ðîíà è Ãàððè. Îíà âçäîõíóëà. 

— Òîëüêî íå ãîâîðèòå, ÷òî âû òîæå ïîñòàâèëè äåíüãè íà òî, ÷òî ïîòàíöóåòå ñî ìíîé. 

Îí çàìîðãàë. 

— Äåíüãè? 

— Ñóäÿ ïî òîìó, êàê Ãèàöèíò ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ìèíåð… ÿ èìåþ â âèäó ïðîôåññîðà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ó íèõ çàêëþ÷åíî ïàðè. 

Îí ïðèãëóøåííî ôûðêíóë. 

— Î÷åíü ìîæåò áûòü. Íî ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ âàøåãî âîïðîñà — íåò, íèêàêèõ äåíåã, — îí ïîìîë÷àë. — Ýòî áûë ïðîñòî âûçîâ. 

Ãåðìèîíà âäðóã äåðíóëà ãîëîâîé, ñáèëàñü ñ ðèòìà è ñïîòêíóëàñü. 

— Îíè ïðàâäà ýòî ñäåëàëè? — òàê òèïè÷íî äëÿ íèõ. — Íó ïîäîæäèòå äî ñëåäóþùåãî óðîêà Çåëüåäåëèÿ… 

— Ñîñðåäîòî÷üòåñü íà òàíöå, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. Ìîè íîãè ñëèøêîì óÿçâèìû â ýòèõ áîñîíîæêàõ, ÷òîáû ÿ ìîã ðèñêîâàòü îøèáêîé â ðàñ÷åòàõ. 

Îíà ñîáðàëàñü. 

Òàíöåâàòü ñî Ñíåéïîì áûëî ñîâñåì íå ïîõîæå íà òàíåö ñ Õó÷, ðåøèëà îíà. Âî-ïåðâûõ, îùóùåíèå åãî… íåò, åå òåëà áûëî äðóãèì. Õó÷ áûëà æåñòêîé, ìóñêóëèñòîé, ãðóáîé. Ñíåéï… îíà — ìÿãêîé è ãèáêîé. Îí ïîñëóøíî ñëåäîâàë çà íåé, ðåàãèðóÿ íà äàâëåíèå åå ïàëüöåâ íà ëîïàòêó, ïîêàçûâàþùåå, êóäà îíà õî÷åò äâèãàòüñÿ. Îí ñëåãêà íàêëîíèëñÿ ê íåé, òåëà äâèãàëèñü â îáùåì ðèòìå. Îíà ñîìíåâàëàñü, ÷òî êòî-òî åùå îáðàòèò âíèìàíèå. Íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî íå îáðàòèò — òàíöåâàòü â òàêîé áëèçîñòè íå óêëàäûâàëîñü â èõ îáðàçû. 

È âñå æå… êàêàÿ-òî åå ÷àñòü õîòåëà ðàññëàáèòüñÿ, ïðèæàòüñÿ ê íåìó, óïðàâëÿòü èì (èëè, âîçìîæíî, _áûòü óïðàâëÿåìîé?_), — íå ïðîñòî ðóêàìè è ïàëüöàìè, à âñå òåëîì. Ýòî ÷óâñòâî êîíòðîëÿ êðóæèëî ãîëîâó, îùóùåíèå åãî òåïëà îáîñòðÿëî ÷óâñòâà, åëå óëîâèìûé öâåòî÷íûé àðîìàò áûë ñîáëàçíÿþùèì è äðàçíÿùèì. Îíà ïîäóìàëà, êàê áû ýòî áûëî — ïîëîæèòü ãîëîâó åìó íà ïëå÷î, ðàññëàáèòüñÿ è ïîçâîëèòü òåëó ðåàãèðîâàòü òîëüêî íà ìóçûêó, òåïëî è àðîìàò, ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü åãî äûõàíèå, âçúåðîøèâàþùåå åå âîëîñû, åãî ãóáû… è ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà çíàêîìîå ÷óâñòâî äàâëåíèÿ â ïàõó. 

Äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòü òóò æå çàÿâèëà î ñåáå. 

Îíà _íå äîëæíà_ òàê äóìàòü îá ó÷èòåëå — èëè îíà äóìàëà î ñåáå? Åùå îäíà çàãàäêà, êîòîðóþ îíà ïîëîæèò íà ïîëêó ß Ïîäóìàþ Îá Ýòîì Ïîçæå. Êðîìå âñåãî ïðî÷åãî, íàïîìíèëà îíà ñåáå, ó÷èòûâàÿ èõ ðàçíèöó â ðîñòå, ïîëîæèòü ÷òî-òî íà åãî ïëå÷î áûëî áû âåñüìà ïðîáëåìàòè÷íî. 

Îíà îòñòðàíèëàñü îò íåãî, íàñêîëüêî ýòî áûëî âîçìîæíî, è ïðåðâàëà êîíòàêò, êàê òîëüêî çàêîí÷èëàñü ìóçûêà. Îíà êîðîòêî ïîáëàãîäàðèëà åãî, ãëÿäÿ åìó íà ïëå÷î, íå â ñèëàõ âçãëÿíóòü åìó â ãëàçà. Îí îòâåòèë òàê æå êðàòêî, îáúÿñíÿÿ ñâîé óõîä òåì, ÷òî Ãàððè è Ðîí áóäóò åãî æäàòü. 

Âïåðâûå â æèçíè îí ïðîÿâèë êàêîé-òî èíòåðåñ ê êîìïàíèè ìàëü÷èêîâ, ïîäóìàëà îíà. Åå ãóáû èçîãíóëèñü. Íåò, âñå æå ñèòóàöèÿ äîâîëüíî çàáàâíà. Ñíåéï èñïîëüçóåò Ðîíà è Ãàððè, êàê ïîâîä, ÷òîáû ñáåæàòü. È îíà — îíà, êîòîðàÿ áåñïîêîèëàñü, ÷òî Ñíåéï ÿâëÿåòñÿ _íåïîäõîäÿùèì îáúåêòîì ëþáâè_ äëÿ ìèññ Ëàêîê, òåïåðü ôàíòàçèðóþò î òîì æå ñàìîì îáúåêòå. 

Åñëè áû íå òîëïà, îíà áû çàñòîíàëà âñëóõ. ×òî çà ÷åðòîâùèíà. 

Îíà îñìåëèëàñü ïîñìîòðåòü íà íåãî, ãàäàÿ, èñïûòûâàë ëè îí òàêèå æå çàòðóäíåíèÿ, êàê è îíà, íå ãîâîðÿ óæ î ñìóùåíèè. Âûðàæåíèå åãî òåìíûõ ãëàç áûëî íå÷èòàåìûì. Îíà ãîòîâà äåðæàòü ïàðè, ýòî îçíà÷àëî, ÷òî íåò. 

Îòëè÷íî, ñàìîå âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû îí ýòî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ñâèðåïî ïîäóìàëà îíà. 

— È ïðàâäà, âû äîëæíû âåðíóòüñÿ ê ñâîåé êîìïàíèè, ÷òîáû îíè óáåäèëèñü, ÷òî ñ âàìè âñå â ïîðÿäêå, — îíà ñäåëàëà ïàóçó. — È, êñòàòè, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ìàäàì Õó÷ ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî âû ïðåâðàùàåòåñü â _î÷àðîâàòåëüíóþ_ ìîëîäóþ æåíùèíó. 

Polyanna // Ïîëèàííà \ Ãåðîèíÿ îäíîèìåííîé äåòñêîé êíèãè (1913) Ý.Ïîðòåð , íåèñïðàâèìàÿ îïòèìèñòêà . Èìÿ Ïîëèàííà ñòàëî íàðèöàòåëüíûì – ñèìâîëîì íè÷åì íå îïðàâäàííîãî îïòèìèçìà — ïðèì. ïåðåâîä÷èêà. 


	24. Ïðèðîäà áëàãîñëîâèëà åãî, çàáûâ î åãî íå...

**Ãëàâà 24. Ïðèðîäà áëàãîñëîâèëà åãî, çàáûâ î åãî íåëåïîñòè. **

_Î÷àðîâàòåëüíàÿ ìîëîäàÿ æåíùèíà._ Îí íå ñîáèðàëñÿ çàãëàæèâàòü ñâîåé âèíû; ýòî äîëæíî áûëî â êîíå÷íîì ñ÷åòå âûéòè íàðóæó — íå ðàíüøå òîãî, êàê îíè ñ Ãåðìèîíîé ïîìåíÿþòñÿ îáðàòíî, íî Ñíåéï áûë àáñîëþòíî óâåðåí, ÷òî äðóãèå ó÷èòåëÿ ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî äðóãèå ó÷èòåëÿ ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî âñå óçíàþò. Ýòî ñëèøêîì èíòåðåñíàÿ èñòîðèÿ, ÷òîáû Äàìáëäîð óñòîÿë ïðîòèâ æåëàíèÿ õîòÿ áû ðàç åå ðàññêàçàòü, êîãäà ìèíóåò îïàñíîñòü. Îí äîâåðÿë äèðåêòîðó ñâîþ æèçíü, íî äîâåðèòü åìó ñâîé ðàññóäîê áûëî áû ñëèøêîì. 

Ñíåéï ïðèòàùèëñÿ îáðàòíî â ãðèôôèíäîðñêóþ ãîñòèíóþ. Ãîëîâà áûëà çàáèòà êîøìàðíûìè èäåÿìè. Ïðåæäå âñåãî åãî ïîçàáàâèëà òàêòèêà Ãåðìèîíû "áûòü ìèëîé". Îïðåäåëåííî, ýòî áûëà ñàìàÿ ñìóùàþùàÿ ìàíåðà îáùåíèÿ ñ Õó÷. Æåíùèíà íå ìîãëà ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò, è ñëèøêîì ìàëî çíàëà î çåëüÿõ, ÷òîáû çàïîäîçðèòü Âñåýññåíöèþ. Êðîìå òîãî, ïîäóìàë îí, ïîìîðùèâøèñü, êòî _çàõî÷åò_ áûòü Ñíåéïîì. 

Ãåðìèîíå óäèâèòåëüíî õîðîøî óäàâàëîñü áûòü Ñíåéïîì. Âðåìÿ è íàáëþäåíèå ñäåëàëè äëÿ íåãî î÷åâèäíûì, ÷òî åãî æèçíü íå òàê óæ ñèëüíî îòëè÷àëàñü îò åå ïîâñåäíåâíûõ çàáîò. Ñàðêàçì è ðåçêèé õàðàêòåð, ïîäóìàë îí, áûëè ëèøü ïðåóâåëè÷åíèåì åå ëè÷íîñòè — òîé, êîòîðóþ îíà ïðÿòàëà îò ñâåðñòíèêîâ. Åãî ñîáñòâåííûé ñàðêàçì è äóðíîé õàðàêòåð ñìÿã÷èëèñü, êîãäà îí ñòàë ñêðûâàòü èõ òàê æå, êàê îíà. Ïðèñòóï ïüÿíûõ âîñïîìèíàíèé çàñòàâèë åãî çàäóìàòüñÿ, ñòàë áû îí òàêèì ÷åëîâåêîì, êàêèì ÿâëÿåòñÿ, åñëè áû íå ïîääàëñÿ äàâëåíèþ ñâîèõ ñëèçåðèíñêèõ ðîâåñíèêîâ. 

Îí äîáðàëñÿ äî äâåðè â ñâîþ êîìíàòó è óñïåë ïðîáîðìîòàòü _nox aeterna_, ïðåæäå ÷åì ââàëèëñÿ âíóòðü. Îí óïàë íà êðîâàòü, êîãäà Êîñîëàïñóñ âûïðûãíóë èç ïîêðûâàëà è óñòðîèëñÿ â ñîñåäíåì êðåñëå. 

Îí ñíîâà âñïîìíèë ñâîþ ïîñëåäíþþ ìûñëü, è ôûðêíóë, ñìåÿñü. Îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî _ ñëèøêîì ìíîãî _ âûïèë, åñëè ïîäóìàë, ÷òî åãî ëè÷íîñòü ìîãëà ðàçâèâàòüñÿ òàê æå, êàê è ó âîñåìíàäöàòèëåòíåé äåâóøêè. 

Íå ïðîñòî ó êàêîé-òî âîñåìíàäöàòèëåòíåé äåâóøêè, ïîäñêàçàë åìó îñòàâøèéñÿ çäðàâûé ðàññóäîê. 

Ñíåéï ïîòðÿñ ãîëîâîé è çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ ïîäíÿòüñÿ, ñêèäûâàÿ îäåæäó, ïîêà äîáèðàëñÿ äî âàííîé. Ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî, ÷òîáû íà÷èíàòü áåñåäó ñ ñàìèì ñîáîé. 

Â çåðêàëå â âàííîé îòðàæàëàñü îáíàæåííàÿ âûñîêàÿ ñòðîéíàÿ äåâóøêà — çðåëèùå, êîòîðîå âñå åùå ñìóùàëî åãî. Íåçàâèñèìî îò òîãî, ÷òî äóìàëî åãî ïîäñîçíàíèå, îí íå îùóùàë ñåáÿ æåíùèíîé. È îí îïðåäåëåííî íå îùóùàë ñåáÿ ïîäðîñòêîì. Îí ïëåñíóë ñåáå â ëèöî õîëîäíîé âîäîé, íàäåÿñü âåðíóòü ñàìîîùóùåíèå. Ýòî ñðàáîòàëî, è îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ìîæåò êîíòðîëèðîâàòü ñåáÿ è ñâîè ìûñëè. Ê òîìó æå îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ áîäðûì, ÷òî íå áûëî åãî öåëüþ. 

Âàííà, ïîäóìàë îí. Îíà äîëæíà ïîìî÷ü åìó óñíóòü. ×àùå âñåãî îí èãíîðèðîâàë ìíîæåñòâî áóòûëî÷åê ñ ïåíîé è ëîñüîíàìè äëÿ âàíí, îòäàâàÿ ïðåäïî÷òåíèþ áûñòðîìó äóøó. Äóø äàâàë ìåíüøå âðåìåíè äëÿ ðàçìûøëåíèé è âûòåêàþùèõ èç ýòîãî ïîñëåäñòâèé. Íî ñåé÷àñ îí ñëèøêîì óñòàë, ÷òîáû äóìàòü î ïîñëåäñòâèÿõ. 

Ïàðà çàêëèíàíèé, è âàííà íàïîëíèëàñü ãîðÿ÷åé âîäîé ñ çàïàõîì ýâêàëèïòà. Îí îïóñòèëñÿ â âîäó ñ êàêèì-òî ïåðâîáûòíûì ÷óâñòâîì ðàññëàáëåííîñòè. Â òèøèíå íî÷è îí óñëûøàë áîé ÷àñîâ. Òðè ÷àñà íî÷è, îòìåòèë îí, ñëèøêîì ðàññëàáëåííûé, ÷òîáû îá ýòîì áåñïîêîèòüñÿ. Íå çàäóìûâàÿñü, îí ïðîâåë îäíîé ðóêîé ïî òåëó, ñìûâàÿ âñå ìûñëè ýòîãî âå÷åðà. Îí íàøåë ïàëüöàìè ñîñîê, ïîãëàäèë åãî, è òóò æå âçäîõíóë, ìÿãêî èçîãíóâøèñü îò íåîæèäàííîãî, óñòàëîãî âîçáóæäåíèÿ. Îí çàìîðãàë, îäíîâðåìåííî ñîíëèâûé è âçâîëíîâàííûé, è óâèäåë ñâîå îòðàæåíèå â çåðêàëå íà äâåðè. Ìîëîäàÿ æåíùèíà — îïðåäåëåííî æåíùèíà, êîòîðàÿ îãëÿäûâàëàñü íàçàä, ìîêðûå è íåìíîãî ðàñòðåïàííûå âîëîñû ïðèëèïëè âäîëü äëèííîé øåè è èçÿùíûõ êëþ÷èö. 

Ñíåéï íàáëþäàë, êàê æåíùèíà — îí çíàë, ÷òî îí ñàì, íî ïðåäïî÷åë áû ñåé÷àñ ýòîãî íå çíàòü — ñíîâà ïîäíÿëà ðóêó ê ãðóäè, ïîãëàæèâàÿ, ïîùèïûâàÿ è ïîòèðàÿ ñîñîê. Îí áûë óâëå÷åí çðåëèùåì íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî çàáûëñÿ è ïîòÿíóëñÿ ê ÷åìó-òî ìåæäó íîã, ÷åãî òàì íå áûëî. Âìåñòî ýòîãî îí íàøåë âîçáóæäåííûé áóãîðîê — è ñåé÷àñ ýòî äîëæíî ñðàáîòàòü. Îäíà ðóêà ïîä âîäîé, äðóãàÿ íà ãðóäè — îí äîâåë ñåáÿ äî îðãàçìà, íàáëþäàÿ çà Ãåðìèîíîé â çåðêàëå. È â ýòîò ìîìåíò îí ñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó, âîîáðàæàÿ, ÷òî îí â ñâîåì ñîáñòâåííîì òåëå, è îíà äóìàåò î íåì. 

Ðåàëüíîñòü íàïîìíèëà î ñåáå ïðîõëàäîé îñòûâøåé âîäû. Ñíåéï ïîäíÿëñÿ èç âàííîé è âûòåðñÿ, èçáåãàÿ ñìîòðåòü â çåðêàëî. Ïóñòü ñåãîäíÿ ýòà ôàíòàçèÿ ñîõðàíèòñÿ. Îí óñíóë, âñå åùå ãàäàÿ, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà óñïåëà ñòàòü íàñòîëüêî âàæíîé äëÿ íåãî. 

Óòðî íàñòóïèëî ñëèøêîì áûñòðî — ìàëî ñíà, èçáûòîê àëêîãîëÿ è âîñïîìèíàíèé. Ñåìåñòð çàêîí÷èëñÿ, è ëó÷øèì â Ðîæäåñòâåíñêîì áàëå áûëî òî, ÷òî íèêòî íå âñïîìíèò î øêîëå â òå÷åíèå íåñêîëüêèõ íåäåëü — íè ó÷åíèêè, íè ó÷èòåëÿ. Ñíåéï ïðîñíóëñÿ, êîãäà ñîëíöå çàëèâàëî êîìíàòó — çîëîòîå íà íèçêîì çèìíåì íåáå. 

Â÷åðàøíèå ìûñëè ñíîâà ïðèøëè â ãîëîâó, è òàê æå áûñòðî áûëè âûáðîøåíû îòòóäà. Ó íåãî áóäåò âðåìÿ îá ýòîì ïîäóìàòü, åñëè âäðóã îí âäðóã çàãîðèòñÿ òàêèì æåëàíèåì. Ñíåéï íåâîëüíî çàñòîíàë îò ýòîãî ñëó÷àéíîãî êàëàìáóðà. È ïîñêîëüêó îí âñå æå ïðîñíóëñÿ, ëó÷øå âñåãî áûëî ïîäíÿòüñÿ è íàéòè ñåáå çàíÿòèå. 

Óìûâøèñü è îäåâøèñü â ÷åðíûå äæèíñû è ñâèòåð, îí ñïóñòèëñÿ âíèç. Ãîñòèíàÿ áûëà ïóñòîé — îñòàëüíûå ïàêîâàëè âåùè èëè îòñûïàëèñü ïîñëå áàëà, òàê ÷òî îí ïîøåë áðîäèòü ïî êîðèäîðàì, ðàññåÿííî êèâíóâ Òîëñòóøêå, ïîæåëàâøåé åìó óäà÷íîãî äíÿ. 

Êîðèäîðû áûëè ïî÷òè òàêèìè æå ïóñòûìè, êàê è ãîñòèíàÿ, ïðèçðàêè âñòðå÷àëèñü òàì ÷àùå, ÷åì ñòóäåíòû. Âíèçó ó ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé áàøíè îí âñòðåòèë ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, êîòîðàÿ ñòðàííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, êîãäà îí ïðîøåë ìèìî íåå. Îí ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ äîñòàòî÷íî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîâåðíóòüñÿ, óëûáíóòüñÿ è îáúÿñíèòü, ÷òî îí äîëæåí ïðîâåðèòü ñâîé ïðîåêò ïî Çåëüåäåëèþ. ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïðèíÿëà èçâèíåíèÿ, êèâíóëà è ïîæåëàëà åìó óäà÷íîãî äíÿ. 

Âîïëîùàÿ îáúÿñíåíèÿ â ðåàëüíîñòü, Ñíåéï íàïðàâèëñÿ â òåìíèöû. Ïðîõîäÿ ìèìî ñëèçåðèíñêîé ãîñòèíîé, îí ñòîëêíóëñÿ ñ Àëèñîé Ëàêîê. Äåâóøêà êóäà-òî ñïåøèëà, îïóñòèâ ãîëîâó, è ïî÷òè âðåçàëàñü â íåãî. Îíà ðåçêî âçäîõíóëà, ïîòîì óæàñ èñ÷åç ñ åå ëèöà, êîãäà îíà ïîíÿëà, â êîãî òîëüêî ÷òî ÷óòü íå âðåçàëàñü. 

— Ììì… Ãåðìèîíà, èçâèíè, ÿ ïðîñòî… 

Ñíåéï ïîäàâèë æåëàíèå íàîðàòü íà íåå. 

— Âîçìîæíî, âàì íóæíî îáðàùàòü áîëüøå âíèìàíèÿ íà òî, êóäà âû èäåòå, ìèññ Ëàêîê. 

— Ëàäíî, ëàäíî, ïðîñòè, ÿ ïðîñòî… Ìíå íóæíî… Ìû íå ìîãëè áû ñíîâà ïîãîâîðèòü, ïîæàëóéñòà? Ìíå íóæíî ñ êåì-òî ïîãîâîðèòü, è… — ãîëîñ äåâî÷êè çàòèõ, è Ñíåéï âçäîõíóë. Ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî îíà õîòåëà ïîãîâîðèòü ñ íèì — ïðåäïîëàãàëîñü, ÷òî Ïðåôåêò äîëæåí äàâàòü ñîâåòû äåâóøêàì-ñòóäåíòêàì, êîãäà ó íåå åñòü âðåìÿ. Ñåé÷àñ áûëè êàíèêóëû, è íåëüçÿ áûëî îòãîâîðèòüñÿ òåì, ÷òî ó íåãî ìíîãî ðàáîòû. Õîòÿ, âîçìîæíî, åìó óäàñòñÿ îòãîâîðèòü åå îò ýòîãî. 

— Çàâòðà, Àëèñà. Òû æå îñòàåøüñÿ íà êàíèêóëû? — Êîãäà äåâî÷êà êèâíóëà, îí ïðîäîëæèë. — Çàâòðà äíåì â 3 ÷àñà. Ñåãîäíÿ ÿ ñîáèðàþñü â Õîãñìåä, òàê ÷òî îòëîæèì äî çàâòðà. 

Ãàððè è Ðîí íàêîíåö äîñòàëè Ñíåéïà ïðîñüáàìè ñõîäèòü â Õîãñìåä, äîêàçûâàÿ, ÷òî íà êàíèêóëàõ ó íåãî íå ìîæåò áûòü òàê ìíîãî äåë. Îí ñîãëàñèëñÿ, õîòÿ íå áåç ñîïðîòèâëåíèÿ, è âäîâîëü ïîçàáàâèëñÿ ïîáåäíûì âèäîì Ðîíà, êîòîðûé ïðåäëîæèë åìó òî, ÷òî ñ÷èòàë íåîïðîâåðæèìûì àðãóìåíòîì — îíè ïîçâîëÿò åìó ñõîäèòü â êíèæíûé ìàãàçèí, ïîêà ñàìè ïîéäóò ñìîòðåòü êâèääè÷íûå ïðèíàäëåæíîñòè. Ñíåéï íàïîìíèë ñåáå ðàññêàçàòü îá ýòîì Ãåðìèîíå — îíà ýòî îöåíèò. 

À ñåé÷àñ, â êîðèäîðå, Àëèñà Ëàêîê êèâíóëà. — Ñïàñèáî, ýòî çäîðîâî. — Îíà âçäîõíóëà è ïîøëà â ãîñòèíóþ. Ñíåéï çàäóìàëñÿ, êóäà îíà ñîáèðàëàñü ïîéòè äî òîãî, êàê âñòðåòèëà Ïðåôåêòà. Ñêîðåå âñåãî, òóäà æå, êóäà íàïðàâëÿëñÿ îí ñàì, ïîäóìàë îí ïî ïóòè â êëàññ Çåëüåäåëèÿ. 

Êîãäà îí âîøåë, êîìíàòà áûëà ïóñòà. Ïûëèíêè êðóæèëèñü â ëó÷àõ õîëîäíîãî çèìíåãî ñîëíöà, îñåäàÿ íà ïîë. Åãî î÷åðåäíîé ýêñïåðèìåíò íàä ×óäîì Ëîíãáîòòîìà êèïåë â óãëó êîìíàòû, ñî äíà ïåðèîäè÷åñêè ïîäíèìàëèñü ïóçûðüêè è ëîïàëèñü íà ïîâåðõíîñòè. Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî âñå çàðàæåíî ýòîé íåòîðîïëèâîñòüþ êàíèêóë, êîãäà ñòóäåíòû ïîêèäàþò øêîëó. Ñíåéï ñòîÿë, óñòàâèâøèñü íà ìåðöàþùóþ æèäêîñòü, êîãäà â êîìíàòó âîøëà Ãåðìèîíà. Îí âñêèíóë ãîëîâó, óñëûøàâ åå øàãè è ñêðèï äâåðè. 

— Äîáðîå óòðî, — ñêàçàëà îíà íèçêèì òèõèì ãîëîñîì. Îíà åùå íå ïèëà êîôå, ïîäóìàë îí. Îí òîæå íå ïèë. Ýòî âñêîðå áûëî èñïðàâëåíî Ãåðìèîíîé, êîòîðàÿ ïîäàëà åìó ÷àøêó. ×åðíûé àðîìàòíûé íàïèòîê ïàðèë â õîëîäíîì âîçäóõå êîìíàòû. Ñíåéï êèâíóë â çíàê áëàãîäàðíîñòè è ñäåëàë ãëîòîê, íàáëþäàÿ, êàê Ãåðìèîíà äåëàåò òî æå. Â÷åðàøíèå ìûñëè âíîâü çàõâàòèëè åãî, ïîêà îí ñìîòðåë íà íåå. Îí ïîïûòàëñÿ ñäåëàòü âèä, ÷òî çàäóìàëñÿ, ïîêà äî íåãî íå äîøëî, ÷òî îíà íàáëþäàåò çà òåì, êàê îí åå ðàçãëÿäûâàåò. Îíà óäèâëåííî ïðèïîäíÿëà áðîâü. Î÷åâèäíî, åãî íàïóñêíàÿ áåççàáîòíîñòü áûëà íåóäà÷íîé. 

— Èòàê, ðàç âû íà ìåíÿ íå êðè÷èòå, ýòî íå ìîæåò áûòü ÷òî-òî ñåðüåçíîå, — ñêàçàëà îíà íàêîíåö. — Ïîëüçóåòåñü êàíèêóëàìè, ÷òîáû íåìíîãî âåðíóòüñÿ ê ñâîåé ëè÷íîñòè? 

Ñíåéï óäèâèëñÿ, ÷òî, ÷åðò âîçüìè, îíà èìååò â âèäó. 

— Êàæåòñÿ, â÷åðàøíèé ïðàçäíèê ñëèøêîì ïîâëèÿë íà âàñ, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. Âû íåïîíÿòíî âûðàæàåòåñü. 

Ðàçâëå÷åíèå íà åå ëèöå ïðåâðàòèëîñü â êîñóþ óñìåøêó. 

— Âàøà îäåæäà, Ñåâåðóñ. ×åðíûé öâåò. Ïðàâäà, íå ñòîëüêî ïóãîâèö, êàê âû îáû÷íî ïðåäïî÷èòàåòå. ×òî ïðîèçîøëî? Âû ðåøèëè, ÷òî íà êàíèêóëàõ ìîæíî âåðíóòüñÿ ê ïðåæíåìó îáðàçó? Íóæíî ïðåêðàòèòü ýòî — îáû÷íî ÿ íå îäåâàþñü âî âñå ÷åðíîå, íî âñå êîãäà-òî ñëó÷àåòñÿ âïåðâûå. 

Ñíåéï çàäóìàëñÿ, íå ïðåêðàòèëî ëè çåëüå ñâîå äåéñòâèå. Ãåðìèîíà ãîâîðèëà áîëüøå êàê… ëàäíî, êàê Ãåðìèîíà, ÷åì çà âñå ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ. Òîò ôàêò, ÷òî îíà íàçâàëà åãî ïî èìåíè, óñêîëüçíóë îò åãî âíèìàíèÿ â ýòîò ìîìåíò. Îí âñïîìíèò î íåì è óäèâèòñÿ ïîçæå, çà êðóæêîé Óñëàäýëÿ. Ñåé÷àñ æå îí ïðîñòî îáðàäîâàëñÿ, ÷òî îíà êàçàëàñü ìåíåå íàïðÿæåííîé, ÷åì ðàíüøå. 

— Íåò óðîêîâ, — ñêàçàë îí. 

Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà, î÷åâèäíî, ïîíèìàÿ õîä åãî ìûñëåé. 

— Òî÷íî. Äíè, êîãäà ìíå ìîæíî íå âîëíîâàòüñÿ î òîì, ÷òî êòî-òî çàäàñò âîïðîñ, íà êîòîðûé ÿ íå ñìîãó îòâåòèòü. Âðåìÿ, êîãäà ìîæíî çàíÿòüñÿ ýêñïåðèìåíòàìè áåç íåîáõîäèìîñòè îäíîâðåìåííî ãîòîâèòü óðîêè. È âàì íå íóæíî ïðèäóìûâàòü ñëîæíûå îáúÿñíåíèÿ î òðóäíîñòÿõ ñ ïðîåêòîì ïî Çåëüÿì. 

Ñíåéï êèâíóë îäíîâðåìåííî ñ âûëåòåâøèì "òî÷íî", è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê ýêñïåðèìåíòó. Îí ïîìíèë ýòî ÷óâñòâî. Ïðîøëè ãîäû ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê îí ïåðåñòàë áåñïîêîèòüñÿ î òîì, ÷òî íå íàéäåò îòâåòîâ, íî îùóùåíèå âîçìîæíîñòè ïîðàáîòàòü áåç íåîáõîäèìîñòè âåñòè óðîêè êàæäûé ðàç áûëî ïî-íîâîìó ïðèÿòíûì. 

Óòðî ïðîøëî òèõî, ïðåðûâàåìîå ÷àøêàìè êîôå, êîòîðûå îòìå÷àëè ýòàïû èõ ðàáîòû è èçó÷åíèåì íåäîóìåííûõ âçãëÿäîâ Ãåðìèîíû. Ñíåéï óäèâèëñÿ, ïîìåøèâàÿ çåëüå, ïî÷åìó ïîñëå ñâîèõ óòðåííèõ ôàíòàçèé îí íå ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ áîëåå âèíîâàòûì, áîëåå èñïîð÷åííûì. Ïðåæäå ÷åì åìó óäàëîñü íàéòè îòâåò, íàñòóïèëî âðåìÿ ëàí÷à, è îí îòïðàâèëñÿ â çàë, ÷óâñòâóÿ âèíó çà òî, ÷òî íå ÷óâñòâîâàë âèíû. 

Ïîéìàííûé â ñëîæíóþ ñåòü ýìîöèé, Ñíåéï íå ñóìåë îòäåëàòüñÿ îò Ðîíà è Ãàððè, êîãäà îíè íàãíàëè åãî è ïîòàùèëè â Õîãñìåä. 

Ñíåéï ïëåëñÿ ïîçàäè, ñëóøàÿ ïðàçäíóþ áîëòîâíþ ìàëü÷èêîâ. Ñíåã, ïîêðûâøèé çåìëè Õîãâàðöà ïåðåä ðàññâåòîì, õðóñòåë ïîä íîãàìè. Îí âäðóã óñëûøàë ñâîå èìÿ, ïðîèçíåñåííîå âåñåëûì ãîëîñîì, êîãäà Ðîí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåìó. Ñíåéï ñîáðàëñÿ ñ ñèëàìè, ÷òîáû íå ñîâåðøèòü óáèéñòâà. Èíîãäà îí óäèâëÿëñÿ, à íå ïîäñòðîèë ëè Äàìáëäîð âñå ýòî, ÷òîáû ïðîâåðèòü, íàñêîëüêî îí ìîæåò äåðæàòü ñåáÿ â ðóêàõ — õîòÿ îí äóìàë, ÷òî åãî âðÿä ëè ìîæíî íàçâàòü áóéíûì. 

— ×òî ñ òîáîé, Ãåðìèîíà? Òû íàêîíåö-òî ïðîçðåëà? 

Ñíåéï íàõìóðèëñÿ. 

— Î ÷åì ýòî òû, Ðîí? 

— Òû íè ðàçó íå çàùèùàëà Ñíåéïà â ýòîì ñåìåñòðå. Ìîæåò áûòü, òû ïîíÿëà, ÷òî âñå çàùèòíèêè â ìèðå íå ñäåëàþò åãî ìåíüøèì ìåðçàâöåì? Ïîõîæå, ê êîíöó ãîäà òû áóäåøü åãî ïðîêëèíàòü… íó, ìîæåò áûòü, — ïîñïåøíî äîáàâèë Ðîí. Êàêèå-òî ÷åðòû Ñíåéïîâñêîãî õàðàêòåðà ÿâíî ïðîÿâèëèñü íà Ãåðìèîíèíîì ëèöå. — Ïðîñòè, ÷òî ÿ ýòî ñêàçàë, ïðîñòî ÿ óäèâèëñÿ, ïî÷åìó òû íå ïðèêàçûâàåøü íàì çàòêíóòüñÿ, êàê îáû÷íî, êîãäà ìû íà÷èíàåì î íåì ãîâîðèòü. 

À âîò _ýòî_ áûëî óæå äåéñòâèòåëüíî èíòåðåñíî. Ãåðìèîíà îáû÷íî åãî çàùèùàëà? Ëàäíî, åñëè Ñíåéï íå ïðåäïîëàãàë ýòîãî, ýòî îçíà÷àëî, ÷òî îí îïðåäåëåííî ìåíüøå ïîääåðæèâàë "Ñíåéïà", ÷åì Ãåðìèîíà. 

Â èòîãå îí ïðîñòî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. — Äà êàêîé ñìûñë? Âû íå ïðåêðàùàëè õàÿòü åãî â òå÷åíèå øåñòè ëåò, ïî÷åìó âû äîëæíû èçìåíèòüñÿ ñåé÷àñ? — Îí çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ óëûáíóòüñÿ. Êàæåòñÿ, ýòî âïîëíå óäîâëåòâîðèëî ìàëü÷èêîâ. Ðîí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãàððè, è îíè ïðîäîëæèëè ðàçãîâîð — ÷òî-òî î êâèääè÷å è Ñëèçåðèíå — íåñîìíåííî ñêàíäàëüíîå è íåòî÷íîå. 

Ê åãî óäèâëåíèþ, Ãàððè è Ðîí ñäåðæàëè ñëîâî è îñòàâèëè åãî â êíèæíîì ìàãàçèíå, à ñàìè ïîì÷àëèñü ê Âóäñó, â ìàãàçèí ïðèíàäëåæíîñòåé äëÿ êâèääè÷à. Îí íå ïèòàë èëëþçèé, ÷òî îíè ïîéäóò ñ íèì â êíèæíóþ ëàâêó, íî îí îæèäàë, ÷òî åãî ïîòàùàò ê Âóäñó, õîòÿ áû äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîëó÷èòü âîñõèùåííóþ àóäèòîðèþ. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, Ãåðìèîíà õîðîøî èõ âûäðåññèðîâàëà. 

Îí ïðîâåë äåíü, ïðîñìàòðèâàÿ êíèãè, ïðîòèñíóâøèñü ìåæäó âûñîêèõ ïûëüíûõ ïîëîê. Åñëè ïðîäàâåö è óäèâèëñÿ, ïî÷åìó Ïðåôåêòà âäðóã çàèíòåðåñîâàë ðàçäåë Çåëèé, îí íå ïîäàë âèäó. Âîçìîæíî, ýòî íå áûëî íåîáû÷íûì — â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îíà áûëà íà÷èòàííîé ïî ðàçäåëó Çåëèé, òàê æå êàê è ïî îñòàëüíûì ïðåäìåòàì, èíîãäà äàæå ñëèøêîì íà÷èòàííîé. 

Â èòîãå Ðîí è Ãàððè âûòàùèëè åãî èç êíèæíîé ëàâêè, íàñòàèâàÿ, ÷òî îíè äîëæíû ñõîäèòü â Òðè Ìåòëû. Ñíåéï íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî îíè âûðîñëè èç âêóñà Óñëàäýëÿ, íî ê íåñ÷àñòüþ, îíè íå âûðîñëè. 

Îí ÷óòü íå ïîäàâèëñÿ íàïèòêîì, êîãäà Ãàððè ñëó÷àéíî íàïîìíèë åìó, ÷òî íà ñëåäóþùåé íåäåëå Ñèðèóñ çàáåðåò èõ â Ïðèñòàíèùå, ÷òîáû âñòðåòèòü Ðîæäåñòâî. 


	25. Ñîáà÷èé äåíåê

**Ãëàâà 25. Ñîáà÷èé äåíåê. **

Ãåðìèîíà çàíèìàëàñü ñâîèìè äåëàìè â êëàññå Çåëüåäåëüÿ, íàñëàæäàÿñü âîçìîæíîñòüþ âåñòè èññëåäîâàíèÿ áåç íåîáõîäèìîñòè ïîñòîÿííî âåñòè äâîéíóþ èãðó, è èçðåäêà ïîãëÿäûâàëà íà èõ ïîñëåäíþþ ïîïûòêó îïðåäåëèòü ïðè÷èíó èõ íàñòîÿùåãî ïîëîæåíèÿ. Äàæå çíàÿ, ÷òî ýòà ñèòóàöèÿ íå ïðîäëèòñÿ âå÷íî — ìàíäðàãîðû ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî ñîçðåþò — îíà òàê æå êàê è Ñíåéï æàæäàëà óâèäåòü ÷åðòîâî çåëüå ñâåäåííûì äî ñïèñêà êîìïîíåíòîâ, íàáîðà èíñòðóêöèé è ïîíÿòíîé ôîðìóëû. Îíî ìîãëî áûòü ïîëåçíûì, äà, íî åùå áîëüøå îíà ïðîñòî õîòåëà _çíàòü_. 

Òåïåðü èññëåäîâàíèå äîñòèãëî ñòàäèè _êèïÿòèòü íà ñëàáîì îãíå â òå÷åíèå äâàäöàòè ÷åòûðåõ ÷àñîâ_, è òðåáîâàëî íåìíîãî âíèìàíèÿ. Ïî áîëüøåé ÷àñòè îíà áûëà çàíÿòà ïîãëîùåíèåì ïîñëåäíåãî âûïóñêà _Artis Auriferae,_ íàäåÿñü çàêîí÷èòü ðàíüøå, ÷åì âåðíåòñÿ Ñíåéï è âåðíåò åãî ñåáå, êàê çàêîííóþ ñîáñòâåííîñòü. 

Ìûñëü î Ñíåéïå çàñòàâèëà åå âçãëÿíóòü íà ÷àñû è óäèâèòüñÿ, êóäà îí ïîäåâàëñÿ. Îí îòïðàâèëñÿ íà ëàí÷ â Áîëüøîé Çàë, îíà æå âîñïîëüçîâàëàñü ïðåèìóùåñòâàìè ñâîåãî ïîëîæåíèÿ è íàâåäàëàñü íà êóõíþ, ÷òîáû ïîëó÷èòü òàðåëêó åäû îò äîìàøíèõ ýëüôîâ. Ñåé÷àñ áûëà ïîëîâèíà øåñòîãî, è óæå ïàðó ÷àñîâ êàê ñòåìíåëî. Îíà íå õîòåëà äóìàòü î ñîñòîÿíèè åãî õàðàêòåðà, åñëè îí ïðîâåë ýòî âðåìÿ â êîìïàíèè Ãàððè è Ðîíà. 

Åå ãóáû ñëàáî èçîãíóëèñü îò ìûñëè î òîì, ÷òî ýòî îí, à íå îíà, áóäåò âûíóæäåí âûñëóøèâàòü ñåðüåçíóþ äèñêóññèþ î ïðåèìóùåñòâàõ ðàçëè÷íûõ ëàêîâ äëÿ ìåòëû. 

Êàê áóäòî â ïîäòâåðæäåíèå åå ìûñëåé ñ øóìîì îòêðûëàñü äâåðü, è â êîìíàòó âîøåë âîèíñòâåííî âûãëÿäÿùèé Ïðåôåêò, ñî âñåìè ñèìïòîìàìè ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðîìó íóæíà õîðîøàÿ ðàçðÿäêà îò ñòðåññà. 

Ãåðìèîíà îïóñòèëà ïåðãàìåíò, êîòîðûé ÷èòàëà, è æäàëà, ïîêà îí ÷òî-íèáóäü ñêàæåò. 

Îí ïîäîøåë ê êèïÿùåìó êîòëó è ñâèðåïî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî. 

— Îí êèïèò âåñü äåíü, — çàìåòèëà îíà. — ß íå ïðèêàñàëàñü ê íåìó, òîëüêî ñèäåëà çäåñü è ÷èòàëà. 

— Îòëè÷íî, ÿ ðàä, ÷òî õîòü êòî-òî èç íàñ ïðîâåë äåíü ñ ïîëüçîé, — óñëûøàëà îíà â îòâåò. 

— ß òàê ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ïîõîä â Õîãñìåä áûë íåáîëüøèì èñïûòàíèåì. 

Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåé. 

— Äàéòå-êà ïîäóìàòü… Ìíå ïðèøëîñü ïèòü Óñëàäýëü, — îí ïîìîðùèëñÿ, çàãèáàÿ ïàëüöû. — ß ïðîïóñòèë ïîõîä â ìàãàçèí òîâàðîâ äëÿ êâèääè÷à, íî îí áûë îïèñàí ìíå â òàêèõ ïîäðîáíîñòÿõ, ÷òî ÿ åäâà ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ýòî óïóùåíèå. È â íàãðàäó ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð è ìèñòåð Âèçëè _ïîçâîëèëè _ìíå ïîñåòèòü êíèæíóþ ëàâêó. 

Îíà íè÷åãî íå ìîãëà ñ ñîáîé ïîäåëàòü — åå ãóáû èçîãíóëèñü â óñìåøêó áåç òåíè ñî÷óâñòâèÿ. 

— È òåïåðü ÿ âåðíóëñÿ â Õîãâàðö, ÷òîáû ñòàòü îáúåêòîì âàøåãî ðàçâëå÷åíèÿ è âåñåëüÿ. Êàê ìíå íå çàõëåáíóòüñÿ îò ðàäîñòè? 

— Îíè áûâàþò íåìíîãî íàçîéëèâûìè, êîãäà ðå÷ü çàõîäèò î êâèääè÷å, ïðàâäà? — ñêàçàëà îíà, ïûòàÿñü äîáèòüñÿ ñî÷óâñòâóþùåãî òîíà, ïîêà åå ëèöî îòêàçûâàëîñü åé ïîä÷èíÿòüñÿ. 

— Íåìíîãî, — ñóõî ñêàçàë îí. — ß äàæå ïðåäñòàâèòü íå ìîã, ÷òî ìîæíî òàê äîëãî ãîâîðèòü î ìàíòèÿõ. Îêàçûâàåòñÿ, ìàíòèè äëÿ "Ïàëÿùèõ Ïóøåê" áûëè ïåðåäåëàíû êåì-òî ïî èìåíè Ôèëîìåíà Ïëèíã. Ìíåíèÿ ïî ïîâîäó äèçàéíåðñêèõ ñïîñîáíîñòåé ìàäàì Ïëèíã ðàçäåëèëèñü. Ìèñòåð Âèçëè ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî îíà ñìÿã÷èëà îðàíæåâûé îòòåíîê è îñëàáèëà îñíîâíîé ìîòèâ ïóøå÷íîãî ÿäðà â óùåðá òðàäèöèîííîìó îáëèêó. Åãî âçãëÿäû íà ñìåíó øðèôòà â íàïèñàíèè ìîíîãðàììû íå âûíåñóò ïîâòîðåíèÿ. Òåì âðåìåíåì, ìèñòåðà Ïîòòåðà íå âîëíóþò ïîðòíÿæíûå àñïåêòû âîïðîñà. Îí îïàñàåòñÿ, ÷òî ôåñòîí÷àòûé ïîäîë ñ äåêîðàòèâíîé âûøèâêîé çíà÷èòåëüíî óâåëè÷èò øàíñû îïàñíîãî ïåðåïëåòåíèÿ ïðóòüåâ. Áîëåå òîãî, îí óáåæäåí, ÷òî ðàñøèðåíèå ïðîéìû ðóêàâà â ñî÷åòàíèè ñ íîâîé äëèíîé òðè ÷åòâåðòè ñîçäàñò íåïðåîäîëèìûå àýðîäèíàìè÷åñêèå òðóäíîñòè äàæå äëÿ ñàìûõ îïûòíûõ Ëîâöîâ. Êîðî÷å, îíè ñîøëèñü íà ìíåíèè, ÷òî ðóêîâîäñòâî "Ïóøåê" ñîâåðøèëî óæàñíóþ îøèáêó, è, ÷òî õóæå âñåãî, íîâûå ìàíòèè "_äåâ÷à÷üè"_. 

Ãåðìèîíå ïðèøëîñü çàæàòü ñåáå ðîò ðóêîé, ïîêà îí ýòî ãîâîðèë. Åñëè áû ýòî íå áûë Ñíåéï, îíà ìîãëà çàïîäîçðèòü, ÷òî îí èãðàåò íà ïóáëèêó. 

— ß äóìàþ, — âçäîõíóâ, ñêàçàë îí. — ×òî ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð è ìèñòåð Âèçëè, îáñóæäàþùèå êâèääè÷, ìîãóò áûòü _äåéñòâèòåëüíî _ õóæå, ÷åì ìèññ Áðàóí è ìèññ Ïàòèë, îáìåíèâàþùèåñÿ êîñìåòè÷åñêèìè ñåêðåòàìè. ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ÿ íå ìîãó ïîíÿòü, êàê âàì óäàëîñü ïðîó÷èòüñÿ øåñòü ñ ïîëîâèíîé ëåò, íå íàëîæèâ îäíàæäû íà âàøèõ îäíîêëàññíèêîâ çàãëóøàþùåå çàêëèíàíèå. 

Ãåðìèîíà íåìíîãî çàñòåí÷èâî ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè. 

— ×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ó÷èøüñÿ íå îáðàùàòü íà ýòî âíèìàíèÿ. 

Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå, è åé ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí ñîáèðàåòñÿ ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, íî âìåñòî ýòîãî îí ñëîæèë ðóêè. 

— È ýòî åùå íå âñå, — ïðîäîëæèë îí. — Â "Òðåõ Ìåòëàõ" äî ìåíÿ äîøåë åùå îäèí _ èíòåðåñíûé _ îáðûâîê èíôîðìàöèè. — Îí ñäåëàë ïàóçó, — Îêàçûâàåòñÿ, ÿ ñîáèðàþñü ïðîâåñòè Ðîæäåñòâî ñ ñåìüåé Âèçëè. 

Ãåðìèîíà çàìåðëà îò ñìåñè øîêà è âèíû. Îíà ñîâåðøåííî çàáûëà î ñîãëàøåíèè ìåæäó Ìîëëè Âèçëè è åå ðîäèòåëÿìè î òîì, ÷òî îíà ïðîâåäåò Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèå êàíèêóëû â Ïðèñòàíèùå. 

Îíà ïîìíèëà îá ýòîì â íà÷àëå, êîãäà åùå âåðèëà, ÷òî èì óäàñòñÿ ëåãêî ðåøèòü âîçíèêøóþ ïðîáëåìó. Íî ïîòîì íåîáõîäèìîñòü áûòü Ñíåéïîì íàñòîëüêî çàòìèëà âñå îñòàëüíîå, ÷òî åå æèçíü â êà÷åñòâå _Ãåðìèîíû_ ñòàëà êàçàòüñÿ ÷åì—òî íåðåàëüíûì. Îíà íå çíàëà, ÷òî ÷óâñòâîâàòü — âèíó ïåðåä Ñíåéïîì çà òî, ÷òî îíà çàáûëà åìó îá ýòîì ñêàçàòü, èëè ïîòðÿñåíèå îò òîãî, ÷òî ïîòåðÿëà ñàìîèäåíòèôèêàöèþ. 

Òåïåðü, êîãäà åé îá ýòîì íàïîìíèëè, âîçíèê åùå îäèí ôàêò, êîòîðûé åìó íå ïîíðàâèòñÿ. 

— Ýòî åùå íå âñå, — ïðîäîëæèë îí. — ß òàêæå óçíàë, ÷òî íàñ îòâåçåò òóäà Ñèðèóñ Áëýê. 

_À. Îí óæå îá ýòîì çíàåò._

Â ïðîöåññå åå ïðåáûâàíèÿ äåêàíîì Ñëèçåðèíà îíà âûÿñíèëà, ÷òî ñâîáîäà è, ãëàâíîå, íåâèíîâíîñòü Áëýêà ñòàëà ÷åì—òî âðîäå èçâåñòíîãî ñåêðåòà ñðåäè ó÷èòåëåé. Òåì íå ìåíåå, îíà íèêîãäà ïðÿìî íå ñïðàøèâàëà ìíåíèå Ñíåéïà îá ýòîì. 

— Ýýý… — íà÷àëà îíà, íå çíàÿ, êàê ê íåìó îáðàòèòüñÿ. Ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì îíà äðàçíÿùå íàçâàëà åãî _Ñåâåðóñîì_. Íî ñåé÷àñ îïðåäåëåííî áûë íåïîäõîäÿùèé ìîìåíò äëÿ ïîääðàçíèâàíèÿ. Íî íàçâàâ åãî _ ïðîôåññîðîì, _ îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà áû ñåáÿ â ðîëè ïðîñèòåëÿ. Ýòî áûëî íå â åãî õàðàêòåðå. È ýòî áûëî íå â õàðàêòåðå òîãî ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðîãî îíà íà÷àëà îòêðûâàòü âíóòðè ñåáÿ. 

Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî îíà õî÷åò ñêàçàòü. 

— Íå áåñïîêîéñÿ, Ãåðìèîíà. Êàê áû ÿ íå íåíàâèäåë Áëýêà, ÿ íå ñîáèðàþñü âûçûâàòü àóðîðîâ ïðè åãî ïîÿâëåíèè. — Îí ñäåëàë ïàóçó, äîñòàòî÷íî äëèííóþ äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû îíà îáðàòèëà âíèìàíèå, ÷òî îí íàçâàë åå ïî èìåíè, è åãî òîí áûë áîëåå ìÿãêèì, ÷åì îíà îæèäàëà. — Òåì íå ìåíåå, — ïîä÷åðêíóë îí. — ß ïðåäïî÷åë áû óçíàòü îá ýòîì _äî òîãî_, êàê ïîäàâèëñÿ Óñëàäýëåì. 

— Ïðîñòèòå, — ñêàçàëà îíà ñ ðàñêàÿíèåì. — Ñî âñåì ýòèì ó ìåíÿ ñîâåðøåííî âûëåòåëî èç ãîëîâû. ß íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî ìû… âû… — îíà ñäåëàë æåñò â ñòîðîíó ýêñïåðèìåíòà, ñî ñìóùåíèåì ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî ãîâîðèëà ñêîðåå êàê ïðåæíÿÿ Ãåðìèîíà, ÷òî ñîâåðøåííî íå øëî Ñíåéïó. 

Åñëè îí è îáðàòèë âíèìàíèå, òî ïðåäïî÷åë íå êîììåíòèðîâàòü. 

— Ëàäíî, — óñòàëî ñêàçàë îí. — ß ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî îòêàçàòüñÿ îò ïîåçäêè íåâîçìîæíî? 

Îíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé. 

— Ìîÿ ìàìà è ìèññèñ Âèçëè äîãîâîðèëèñü åùå ëåòîì. ß íå âíåñåíà â ñïèñêè òåõ, êòî îñòàåòñÿ â øêîëå. Åñëè âû íå ïîåäåòå òóäà, âû äîëæíû áóäåòå îòïðàâèòüñÿ äîìîé… â _ìîé_ äîì, — ïîÿñíèëà îíà. 

Îíà ïîäóìàëà îá ýòîì. Ïðèñòàíèùå äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûëî ïðîùå. Åìó óæå óäàëîñü îäóðà÷èòü Ðîíà è Ãàððè â øêîëå, è îíà íå äóìàëà, ÷òî îñòàëüíûå Âèçëè çíàëè åå ëó÷øå. Ñêîðåå âñåãî, åìó óäàñòñÿ çàòåðÿòüñÿ â îáùåì õàîñå. Îíà óêàçàëà åìó íà ýòî, è îí ñ ñîïðîòèâëåíèåì êèâíóë, âûãëÿäåâ ïðè ýòîì íåìíîãî íåëîâêî. 

— Ýòî îçíà÷àåò, ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí âçÿòü… — îí íåìíîãî ïîêîëåáàëñÿ. — Êàêèå-íèáóäü ïîäàðêè? 

Îíà ñíîâà ïî÷òè óëûáíóëàñü. 

— Äà, — ñêàçàëà îíà, íàñëàæäàÿñü òåì, êàê Ñíåéï ÿâíî ïûòàëñÿ ñêðûòü ñâîå áåñïîêîéñòâî îò ýòîé ìûñëè. ×åðåç ìãíîâåíèå îíà ñæàëèëàñü íàä íèì. — Âàì íå ïðèäåòñÿ îá ýòîì áåñïîêîèòüñÿ. Ñèðèóñ ïðèåäåò òîëüêî ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî äíåé. ß íàéäó âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû ïðîéòè ïî ìàãàçèíàì è ïðèãîòîâëþ âåùè, êîòîðûå âû âîçüìåòå ñ ñîáîé. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå ìíå íóæíî ÷òî-òî êóïèòü äëÿ ñâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé. 

— ß íå áåñïîêîèëñÿ îá ýòîì, — ðåçêî îòâåòèë îí. — Ìíå ïðîñòî íèêîãäà íå ïðèõîäèëîñü çàäóìûâàòüñÿ î âêóñàõ è ïðåäïî÷òåíèÿõ Ïîòòåðà è Âèçëè. 

Îíà ðåøèëà ñïóñòèòü åìó ñ ðóê ýòó ìàëåíüêóþ ëîæü. Ñàìà ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî Ñíåéïó ïðèäåòñÿ âðó÷àòü ðîæäåñòâåíñêèé ïîäàðîê Ãàððè, áûëà äëÿ íåå íàãðàäîé. 

Îí îïóñòèë ðóêè è íàïðàâèëñÿ â ðàáî÷óþ ÷àñòü êàáèíåòà. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îí âåðíóëñÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå, íåñÿ äâå ÷àøêè êîôå. Îíà âçÿëà îäíó èç íèõ, óäèâèâøèñü òîìó, ÷òî îí ñäåëàë ýòî, íå ñïðîñèâ åå. Îíà ñäåëàëà ãëîòîê, ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî â îæèäàíèè åãî äàëüíåéøèõ äåéñòâèé. 

Îí òîæå ñäåëàë ãëîòîê è ñíîâà âçäîõíóë. 

— È â äîâåðøåíèå âñåãî çàâòðà äíåì ìíå ïðåäñòîèò _ðàçãîâîð ïî äóøàì_ ñ ìèññ Ëàêîê. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà íà÷àëà óëûáàòüñÿ íàä åãî ìó÷åíè÷åñêèì òîíîì. 

— À ìîæåò áûòü, îíà ïðèçíàåòñÿ, ÷òî íàøëà åùå êîãî—íèáóäü, — ïðåäïîëîæèëà îíà ÿçâèòåëüíî. 

— Áîãè íå òàê äîáðû êî ìíå, — ãðóñòíî îòâåòèë îí. — Áåç ñîìíåíèÿ, ìíå ïðåäñòîèò â òå÷åíèå ÷àñà âûñëóøèâàòü, êàêîé ÿ _ìèëûé_ è, êîíå÷íî, _íåïîíÿòûé._

Ãåðìèîíà ïîïûòàëàñü ïîäàâèòü óñìåøêó, êîòîðàÿ óæå ãðîçèëà çàèãðàòü íà åå ëèöå. Îíà îòñòàâèëà êîôå è ïîäîøëà ê ñòîëó, âçÿâ ñ íåãî ÷òî-òî. 

— Òîãäà ÿ ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî âû íå õîòåëè áû óâèäåòü _âîò ýòî, _— îíà ïåðåäàëà ïðåäìåò åìó, âíèìàòåëüíî ñëåäÿ çà åãî ðåàêöèåé. — ß íàøëà åå íà ñòîëå, êîãäà âåðíóëàñü ñ êóõíè ïîñëå ëàí÷à. 

Ðîæäåñòâåíñêàÿ îòêðûòêà. 

Îíà áûëà ðàçìåðîì îêîëî 8 íà 10 äþéìîâ, è ñ íåå íà âàñ ñìîòðåëî èçîáðàæåíèå ìàëåíüêîãî ëîõìàòîãî ùåíêà ñ îãðîìíûìè êàðèìè ãëàçàìè. Íà íåì áûëà êðàñíàÿ øàïêà Ñàíòû, ïðèêðûâàþùàÿ îäèí ãëàç, èç-ïîä áåëîé ìåõîâîé îòîðî÷êè âûñîâûâàëîñü îäíî óõî, âîêðóã øåè îáåðíóòà êðàñíî-çåëåíàÿ øîòëàíäêà. Ùåíîê èãðèâî âûïðûãèâàë è çàïðûãèâàë â ïîëóðàçâåðíóòóþ ïîäàðî÷íóþ êîðîáêó, îáåðíóòóþ çåëåíîé è ñåðåáðÿíîé áóìàãîé. Âî ðòó îí äåðæàë çåëåíóþ áàðõàòíóþ ëåíòó, âåðîÿòíî, ÷àñòü óïàêîâêè. Âûøå ðàñïîëàãàëñÿ ñëîæíûé ðîæäåñòâåíñêèé âåíîê ñ âïëåòåííîé â íåãî áîëüøîé âåòêîé îìåëû. 

Ëèöî Ñíåéïà íå ïîääàâàëîñü îïèñàíèþ. 

Îí îòêðûë îòêðûòêó ñ îñòîðîæíîñòüþ ñàïåðà, âñòðåòèâøåãîñÿ ñ îñîáî ïîäîçðèòåëüíûì ïðåäìåòîì. 

— Ïðîôåññîðó Ñíåéïó, — ïðî÷èòàë îí ñäàâëåííûì ãîëîñîì. — Ñïàñèáî âàì çà âñå, ÷òî âû äëÿ ìåíÿ ñäåëàëè. Íàäåþñü, ó âàñ áóäåò çàìå÷àòåëüíîå Ðîæäåñòâî è íåâåðîÿòíûé Íîâûé ãîä. Ñ ëþáîâüþ îò Àëèñû. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîäîæäàëà, ïîêà íà åãî ëèöå îòðàçèëàñü ñëîæíàÿ ãàììà ÷óâñòâ. 

— _Âñå_ ïîä÷åðêíóòî, — ñêàçàë îí íàêîíåö ñòðàííî çàìîðîæåííûì ãîëîñîì. — _ Òðè _ ðàçà. ß íèêîãäà íå âèäåë ñòîëüêî âîñêëèöàíèé â îäíîì ìåñòå. À âíèçó ñïëîøü x's. 

— Ïîöåëóè, — çàáîòëèâî ïîäñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. — Ýòî îçíà÷àåò ïîöåëóè. 

Îíà ïîïûòàëàñü ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü âèíó çà òî, ÷òî äðàçíèëà åãî, íî ýòî áûëî ñëèøêîì ñìåøíî. 

Ñíåéï ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå òàê, êàê áóäòî îíà ñêàçàëà, ÷òî òîëüêî ÷òî ïðèäóìàëà íîâîå Íåïðîñòèòåëüíîå çàêëÿòèå. 

— Ìíå íóæíî ñåðüåçíî ïîãîâîðèòü ñ ìèññ Ëàêîê, — îí ñåðäèòî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. — À âû, _ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð_, òàê íàñëàæäàåòåñü ýòèì, ÷òî âîçíèêàåò âîïðîñ, à íå îøèáëàñü ëè Ñîðòèðîâî÷íàÿ Øëÿïà. 

— Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òàì íåò çàáàâíûõ îðôîãðàôè÷åñêèõ îøèáîê. 

— _Çàáàâíûõ_ îøèáîê íå ñóùåñòâóåò. 

Îíà ïðîãëîòèëà çàðîæäàþùèéñÿ ñìåõ è èçäàëà çâóê, ïîõîæèé íà ôûðêàíüå è êàøåëü îäíîâðåìåííî. Îí ñíîâà óáèéñòâåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå è çàêàòèë ãëàçà. 

— Ìåæäó Ñèðèóñîì Áëýêîì è ìèññ Ëàêîê, ÿ îïðåäåëåííî îáðå÷åí âñòðåòèòü ýòî Ðîæäåñòâî â îêðóæåíèè ñîáàê. — Îíà ìîãëà çàìåòèòü, ÷òî íîâîñòü î Áëýêå âñå åùå áåñïîêîèëà åãî, íåñìîòðÿ íà åãî ïðåæíèå óâåðåíèÿ. Î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî-òî ïîäîáíîå ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó è Ñíåéïó, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí ñíîâà äîâîëüíî ñìóùåííî âçãëÿíóë íà íåå. — ß ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî Áëýê âàø äðóã, — íåîõîòíî äîáàâèë îí. 

Ñèðèóñ áûë êðåñòíûì Ãàððè è, ñëåäîâàòåëüíî, àâòîìàòè÷åñêè ñ÷èòàëñÿ è åå äðóãîì. Ãåðìèîíà íèêîãäà íå áûëà ñ íèì îñîáî çíàêîìà ïîìèìî ýòîãî. Îíà óêàçàëà íà ýòî Ñíåéïó, è äîáàâèëà, — Ãàððè âñåãäà íå õâàòàëî ñåìüè, êîòîðàÿ áû ïðîÿâëÿëà ê íåìó èíòåðåñ. 

Ñíåéï ïðîáîðìîòàë ÷òî-òî, ÷òî îíà íå ðàññëûøàëà, íî ýòî çàñòàâèëî åå ïðîäîëæèòü ôðàçó. Åé çàõîòåëîñü âûñêàçàòü ìûñëü, êîòîðîé îíà íèêîãäà áû íå ïîäåëèëàñü ñ Ãàððè è Ðîíîì, ïîêëîíÿâøèõñÿ Ñèðèóñó. 

— Ïîçâîëþ ñåáå çàìåòèòü, — ñêàçàëà îíà. — Íà ìåíÿ îí âñåãäà ïðîèçâîäèë âïå÷àòëåíèå ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé ñ÷èòàåò ëó÷øèì ñïîñîáîì ïðèâåòñòâèÿ òêíóòüñÿ íîñîì êîìó-íèáóäü ìåæäó íîã. 

Âîöàðèëàñü òèøèíà, Ñíåéï ïðîñòî óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåå, è ïîòîì íåîæèäàííî íà÷àë ñìåÿòüñÿ. Ýòî áûë ñâîáîäíûé, íåïðèíóæäåííûé ñìåõ. Íàâåðíîå, îíà âïåðâûå âèäåëà åãî òàêèì ñ÷àñòëèâûì. Îíà ïðèñîåäèíèëàñü ê íåìó, íàïîëîâèíó îò óäà÷íîé øóòêè, íàïîëîâèíó îò íåîáõîäèìîñòè ñíÿòü íàïðÿæåíèå, êîïèâøååñÿ â íåé â òå÷åíèå âñåãî ñåìåñòðà. Âñòðåòèâøèñü ñ íèì âçãëÿäîì, îíà ïîðàçèëàñü òåïëó è íåîæèäàííîé îòêðûòîñòè â åãî ãëàçàõ. È â íèõ áûëî íå÷òî åùå — ñòðàííàÿ èñêðà â ãëóáèíå, ãîâîðèâøàÿ î ÷åì-òî áîëüøåì. ×òî-òî, äåëàþùåå ôèçè÷åñêèé îáëèê íåâàæíûì, çàñòàâèâøåå åå óâèäåòü íå òåëî, à ðàçóì — ðàçóì Ñíåéïà. Ó Ãåðìèîíû âäðóã çàêðóæèëàñü ãîëîâà, êîãäà îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî õîòÿ ñìîòðåëà íà ñåáÿ, âñåãäà _âèäåëà_ Ñíåéïà. 

Ìîìåíò âåëèêîëåïíîãî ïîíèìàíèÿ. 

Ñìåõ çàìåð íà åå ãóáàõ, è â ýòîò ìîìåíò îíà çàìåòèëà, ÷òî Ñíåéï òîæå çàìîë÷àë, íåïîäâèæíî èçó÷àÿ åå. Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà õîëîäîê â æåëóäêå. Ïîä÷èíÿÿñü áîëüøå èíñòèíêòó, ÷åì ðàçóìó, îíà ñäåëàëà ïîëóøàã ê íåìó. ×òî—òî ñíîâà âñïûõíóëî â åãî ãëàçàõ — òåìíûõ, ãëóáîêèõ, îïàñíûõ. 

_Åñëè ÿ çàêîí÷ó øàã, îí îñòàíîâèò ìåíÿ?_

Îíà íå õîòåëà ñåé÷àñ èìåòü äåëî ñ ýòèì. 

Îíà ïðåðâàëà çðèòåëüíûé êîíòàêò â òîò æå ìîìåíò, êîãäà îí ñäåëàë øàã íàçàä. Íàïðÿæåííàÿ àòìîñôåðà ñòàëà ïðîñòî íåóäîáíîé. Ñíåéï ÷òî-òî ïðîáîðìîòàë ñåáå ïîä íîñ è ïîñïåøíî ïîêèíóë êîìíàòó. 

—— 

Ãåðìèîíà ñèäåëà â êîìíàòå Ñíåéïà, îäåòàÿ â îäåæäó Ñíåéïà è îêðóæåííàÿ âåùàìè Ñíåéïà. Îäíà èç êíèã Ñíåéïà ëåæàëà ó íåå íà êîëåíÿõ, ðÿäîì ñòîÿëà ÷àøêà Ñíåéïà ñ êîôå, ïðèãîòîâëåííûì èç çàïàñîâ Ñíåéïà. Ãåðìèîíèíà ÷àñòü êîìíàòû áûëà ïðåäñòàâëåíà ÷àñòüþ ñòîëà è íåáîëüøèì ïðîñòðàíñòâîì íà êíèæíûõ ïîëêàõ. Îíà ãîâîðèëà ñåáå, ÷òî ÷èòàåò, íî íà ñàìîì äåëå îíà ñòàðàëàñü îòäåëàòüñÿ îò ìûñëåé î òîì, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ ïðîèçîøëî ìåæäó íèìè. Ýòî áûëî äîâîëüíî òðóäíî, ïîñêîëüêó îíà áûëà çàêëþ÷åíà â òåëî ÷åëîâåêà, î êîòîðîì ïûòàëàñü íå äóìàòü. 

Íåñìîòðÿ íà çàìå÷àíèå Ñíåéïà î Ñîðòèðîâî÷íîé øëÿïå, Ãåðìèîíà áûëà íå èç òåõ, êòî îòêàçûâàåòñÿ âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñ ðåàëüíîñòüþ. Èíîãäà åé òðåáîâàëîñü âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû ïðèâåñòè ìûñëè â ïîðÿäîê, íî ýòî âåëî ê àíàëèçó ñèòóàöèè, à íå ê îòðèöàíèþ ðåàëüíîñòè. À ðåàëüíîñòü áûëà òàêîâà, ÷òî åå ïðèâëåêàë Ñíåéï. Îíà óæå çíàëà åãî òåëî, ñ ýíòóçèàçìîì èçó÷àÿ åãî âñå ïîñëåäíèå ìåñÿöû. È îíà íàñëàæäàëàñü åãî ðàçóìîì… íó, îíà ãîòîâà áûëà ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî ýòî ïðîèçîøëî áîëåå íåçàìåòíî. Íî âå÷åðà, ïðîâåäåííûå çà ñîâìåñòíîé ðàáîòîé, èëè çà âçàèìíûìè ïåðåáðàíêàìè, èëè ïðîñòî äàâàâøèå åé øàíñ áûòü ñàìîé ñîáîé — ãäå-òî òàì îíà è íà÷àëà öåíèòü åãî êîìïàíèþ ðàäè ñàìîé êîìïàíèè. 

Ýòî óòðî áûëî ïðèìå÷àòåëüíî òåì, ÷òî âïåðâûå îí ãîâîðèë ñ íåé íå ïðîñòî êàê ñ ðàâíîé, à êàê ñ äðóãîì. Îí æàëîâàëñÿ åé, à îíà åãî äðàçíèëà, è ýòî áûëî àáñîëþòíî åñòåñòâåííî, äàæå ó÷èòûâàÿ åãî äóðíîå íàñòðîåíèå è ñâèðåïûå âçãëÿäû. Îíà ïîëàãàëà, ÷òî êîãäà îíè âåðíóòñÿ â ñâîè òåëà, îíè òàêæå âåðíóòñÿ è ê ïðåæíèì îòíîøåíèÿì — îí — ñäåðæàííûé è ñòðîãèé ó÷èòåëü, îíà — ýíåðãè÷íàÿ ñòóäåíòêà è Ïðåôåêò. È òóò æå ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà îñòðóþ áîëü óòðàòû. 

Îíà ïîòðÿñëà ãîëîâîé. 

Ìîæíî áûëî ëåãêî ïðèíÿòü è ïîíÿòü, ÷òî òåáÿ ïðèâëåêàåò òâîé ó÷èòåëü. Òû ìîæåøü äàæå ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî òåáå áóäåò óæàñíî íå õâàòàòü åãî êîìïàíèè, êîãäà ýòè ïðèíóäèòåëüíî áëèçêèå îòíîøåíèÿ çàâåðøàòñÿ. Ýòî áûëî ÷òî-òî, ÷òî êàñàëîñü òîëüêî åå, è îíà ìîãëà ñ ýòèì ñïðàâèòüñÿ. Íî ÷òî åñëè îí òîæå ÷óâñòâóåò ïðèâÿçàííîñòü? 

Ñëîæíàÿ ïðîáëåìà. Îíà ñíîâà ïîïûòàëàñü âçãëÿíóòü íà ñèòóàöèþ ñî ñòîðîíû, ÷òîáû âñå ïðîàíàëèçèðîâàòü, íî â ïàìÿòè ïîñòîÿííî âñïëûâàë åãî ïðèñòàëüíûé âíèìàòåëüíûé âçãëÿä. Îíà çàäóìàëàñü, íà ÷òî áûëî áû ïîõîæå, åñëè áû ýòî âíèìàíèå áûëî íàïðàâëåíî íà íåå. Â æåëóäêå íà÷àëè ëåòàòü áàáî÷êè, è îíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà, ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ, ÷òî ñäåëàëà ýòîò øàã, âîøëà â öåíòð êðóãà, ïðèêîñíóëàñü… 

Ïî÷òè áåññîçíàòåëüíî îíà ïîòÿíóëàñü ðóêîé âíèç, ëîâêî ðàññòåãíóëà äâå èëè òðè ïóãîâèöû, è íà÷àëà ÷åðåç òêàíü ïîãëàæèâàòü ñåáÿ ìåæäó íîã. Òåëî ïîä÷èíèëîñü ðàçóìó, ïîñêîëüêó îíà óæå áûëà âîçáóæäåíà äî òîãî, êàê ïðèêîñíóëàñü ê ñåáå. Ñêîëüçíóâ ðóêîé âäîëü ÷ëåíà, îíà ïûòàëàñü ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷òî äåëàåò ýòî äëÿ íåãî, ïîêà îí êàñàåòñÿ åå. Åå ëåâàÿ ðóêà ïðîáåæàëà ïî ãðóäè, ïîòèðàÿ ñîñîê. Íà ÷òî áûëî áû ïîõîæå, åñëè áû îí äåëàë ýòî ñ íåé? Äåëàë ëè îí ýòî ñ åå òåëîì? Â åå ìîçãó òóò æå âîçíèê îáðàç — åãî ðóêà ìåæäó åå íîã, îí ëàñêàåò åå, äóìàåò î íåé… Õî÷åò ëè îí, ÷òîáû îíà ñäåëàëà ýòî ñ íèì? ×óâñòâóåò ëè îí òàêîå æå íàñëàæäåíèå, ÷òî è îíà ñåé÷àñ? 

Çàõâà÷åííàÿ ôàíòàçèÿìè è ñòðàñòüþ — åå ðàçóì ëàñêàåò åãî òåëî, åãî ðàçóì — åå òåëî, îíà ñòàëà ïîãëàæèâàòü áûñòðåå, ïîäíèìàÿ áåäðà íàâñòðå÷ó ñâîåé ðóêå. Ïîòîì ìèð ñòàë íå÷åòêèì, è îíà äîñòèãëà îðãàçìà, äðîæà. Îíà óïàëà íà ñòóë, íå â ñèëàõ ïîøåâåëèòüñÿ è äàæå ïðîñòî óáðàòü ðóêó ñî ñâîåãî ÷ëåíà, ïîêà íå óñëûøàëà, êàê êòî-òî öàðàïàåòñÿ â îêíî. 

Ïåðâîé ìûñëüþ áûëî òî, ÷òî Ñíåéï êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì óçíàë, ÷òî îíà äåëàåò. Ïîòîì îíà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî îí äîëæåí áûë áû âîéòè ÷åðåç äâåðü. Îíà ïîøåâåëèëà ðóêîé, è åå òðåòüåé ìûñëüþ áûëî òî, ÷òî îíà íå ïîçàáîòèëàñü î òîì, ÷òîáû íîðìàëüíî ðàçäåòüñÿ, è òåïåðü åå ìàíòèÿ áûëà èñïà÷êàíà ñïåðåäè ëèïêîé ñóáñòàíöèåé. Îíà âûòåðëà ðóêó î òêàíü, ðåøèâ, ÷òî ìàíòèþ âñå ðàâíî ïðèäåòñÿ ñòèðàòü. Çàòåì îíà çàñòàâèëà ñåáÿ âñòàòü è ïîäîøëà ê îêíó. 

Òàì áûëà ñîâà, ÷òî ñàìî ïî ñåáå áûëî ñòðàííûì. Îíà íå çíàëà, ÷òî Ñíåéï ïîëó÷àåò ïî÷òó êðîìå òîé, ÷òî ïðèõîäèëà çà çàâòðàêîì. Ôàêòè÷åñêè îíà íå çíàëà, ÷òî îí âîîáùå ïîëó÷àåò ëè÷íûå ïèñüìà. Ãåðìèîíà îòêðûëà îêíî, è â êîìíàòó âëåòåëà ìàëåíüêàÿ êîðè÷íåâàÿ ñîâà. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåå ñ âûðàæåíèåì, êîòîðîå íàïîìíèëî åé ùåíêà ñ ðîæäåñòâåíñêîé îòêðûòêè Àëèñû. Ãåðìèîíà âçÿëà ïèñüìî èç åå ëàïû è ïîñòàðàëàñü íàéòè ÷òî-íèáóäü ñúåäîáíîå äëÿ ñîâû. Çàòåì îíà ðàçâåðíóëà ïåðãàìåíò è åå ñåðäöå ïðîâàëèëîñü êóäà-òî. 

_Ñíåéï. ß äîëæíà íàéòè Ñíåéïà. Ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ._

Ãåðìèîíà íå çàìåòèëà, êàê ñîâà çàêîí÷èëà òðàïåçó è âûëåòåëà ÷åðåç îòêðûòîå îêíî. Åé õâàòèëî ïðèñóòñòâèÿ äóõà òîëüêî íà òî, ÷òîáû ïåðåîäåòüñÿ â ÷èñòóþ ìàíòèþ áûñòðûìè øàãàìè íàïðàâèòüñÿ ê ñâîåé öåëè ÷åðåç çàìîê. Îíà ïðåäïîëîæèëà, ÷òî îí äîëæåí áûòü â ãîñòèíîé èëè â êîìíàòå Ïðåôåêòà. Ñêîðåå, â ïîñëåäíåé, ïîäóìàëà îíà. Ñêîðåå âñåãî, ïðîøåäøèé äåíü èñòîùèë åãî çàïàñû òåðïèìîñòè ê Ðîíó è Ãàððè. Îíà çàñòàâèëà ñåáÿ ïîäóìàòü. Ñóùåñòâîâàë ïîòàéíîé õîä, âåäóùèé ïî÷òè ê êîìíàòå Ïðåôåêòà. Îíà ëèøü îäíàæäû ïîëüçîâàëàñü èì ñî Ñíåéïîì — åñëè áû åå óâèäåëè, ýòî áûëî áû äîâîëüíî òðóäíî îáúÿñíèòü. Îäíàêî ñåé÷àñ, ðåøèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ñèòóàöèÿ áûëà íåîòëîæíîé. 

Îíà âåðíóëàñü ê êëàññó Çåëüåäåëèÿ è âñòàëà ïåðåä ãîëîé ñòåíîé. Îäíèì çàêëèíàíèåì è íåñêîëüêèìè ëåñòíèöàìè ïîçæå îíà îêàçàëàñü ïåðåä äâåðüþ ñâîåé ñòàðîé êîìíàòû, ïî÷åìó-òî ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ ãîñòåì è ñòðàííî íå æåëàÿ ñòó÷àòü. Òîëüêî ïåðãàìåíò â åå ðóêå çàñòàâèë åå ýòî ñäåëàòü. 

Îí îòêðûë äâåðü, ÿâíî óäèâëåííûé åå ïðèñóòñòâèåì. Ýòî áûëî â åå õàðàêòåðå, îäíàêî îí ïðîáîðìîòàë, — À, ýòî âû, — ÷òî óæå íå âïèñûâàëîñü â îáðàç. 

— Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, íàì íóæíî ïîãîâîðèòü, — ñêàçàëà îíà íà ñëó÷àé òîãî, ÷òî êòî-òî ìîã èõ ïîäñëóøàòü. 

— Âàì ëó÷øå âîéòè, — ñêàçàë îí íåìíîãî íåïðèâåòëèâî. 

Îíà âïåðâûå áûëà çäåñü ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê âñå ïðîèçîøëî. Áûëî íåìíîãî ñòðàííî âèäåòü, êàê åå âåùàìè ïîëüçóåòñÿ êòî-òî äðóãîé. Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ íåëîâêî, è íà ìãíîâåíèå ïîñî÷óâñòâîâàëà Ñíåéïó, êîòîðûé âèäåë åå â ñâîèõ êîìíàòàõ ãîðàçäî äîëüøå. Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåé, çàõëîïíóâ äâåðü. 

— ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? — êîðîòêî ñïðîñèë îí. 

Âìåñòî îòâåòà îíà ïðîòÿíóëà åìó ïåðãàìåíò. 

— ×òî ìíå äåëàòü? — ñïðîñèëà îíà, ïûòàÿñü íå çâó÷àòü âçâîëíîâàííî. — Ìîæíî êàê-òî îò ýòîãî îòäåëàòüñÿ? 

Ñîäåðæàíèå ïèñüìà âåðòåëîñü ó íåå â ãîëîâå. 

_Äîðîãîé Ñåâåðóñ, _

Ó ìåíÿ äëÿ òåáÿ õîðîøàÿ íîâîñòü. 

Ìû ñ òâîèì îòöîì áóäåì äîìà íà Ðîæäåñòâî è íàäååìñÿ, ÷òî òû íàñ íàâåñòèøü. Ñîîáùè íàì, êîãäà òû ïðèåäåøü. Äóìàåì, ÷òî 23 áûëî áû óäîáíûì äíåì äëÿ òåáÿ. 

Ñ ëþáîâüþ 

Ìàìà. 


	26. Ïóòåøåñòâèå â Çèìíþþ Ñòðàíó ×óäåñ

Ãëàâà 26 – Ïóòåøåñòâèå â Çèìíþþ Ñòðàíó ×óäåñ 

Ñíåéï âñå åùå ïîñìåèâàëñÿ â äóøå íàä ðåàêöèåé Ãåðìèîíû íà ïèñüìî åãî ìàòåðè, êîãäà â äâåðü åãî êîìíàòû ïîñòó÷àëè. Êîãäà ïðîøëûì âå÷åðîì îí óâèäåë â äâåðÿõ Ãåðìèîíó, îí íà êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò ïîäóìàë, ÷òî åå âûçûâàåò Âîëäåìîðò. Íî ïîòîì ïîíÿë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ïîñòó÷àëàñü, à ýòî î÷åíü íå ïîõîæå íà ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðîìó ïðèäåòñÿ èìåòü äåëî ñ Òåìíûì Ëîðäîì. Äàæå Ãåðìèîíà íå áûëà íàñòîëüêî îçàáî÷åíà ñîáëþäåíèåì ïðàâèë õîðîøåãî òîíà, ÷òîáû â òàêîé ìîìåíò äóìàòü îá óñëîâíîñòÿõ. 

Ïèñüìî åãî ìàòåðè áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî óäèâèòåëüíûì ñîáûòèåì. Åãî ðîäèòåëè îáû÷íî ïðîâîäèëè çèìó â Åâðîïå – äîñòàòî÷íî áûëî ïðîâåñòè íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ â èõ äîìå, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü, ïî÷åìó. Ê òîìó æå, íåñìîòðÿ íà ïðèìåíÿåìûå çåëüÿ, àðòðèò åãî îòöà íå ïîêàçûâàë òåíäåíöèè ê óëó÷øåíèþ. Ñíåéï áûë ïî÷òè óâåðåí, ÷òî çåëüÿ îòåö âûëèâàåò, ïðåäïî÷èòàÿ èçîáðàæàòü ìó÷åíèêà, íî ýòî åãî áîëüøå íå áåñïîêîèëî. Îí ñêàçàë Ãåðìèîíå, ÷òî óæå äàâíî íå âèäåë ðîäèòåëåé, à ïðåæíèå âèçèòû áûëè âåñüìà ìèìîëåòíûìè. Ïîýòîìó î÷åíü ñîìíèòåëüíî, ÷òî îíè çàìåòÿò êàêóþ-òî ðàçíèöó. Ïîêà îíà áóäåò ñèäåòü çà êíèãîé èëè ïîäîëãó ãóëÿòü, îíè òî÷íî íè÷åãî íå çàìåòÿò. 

Îí íàêîíåö îñîçíàë, ÷òî êòî-òî óæå âòîðîé ðàç ïîñòó÷àë â äâåðü. Ýòî áûë ñëàáûé, íåðåøèòåëüíûé ñòóê. È áûëî ÿñíî, ÷òî ýòî íå Ãåðìèîíà. 

- Âîéäèòå. - Îí ïîâûñèë ãîëîñ ðîâíî íàñòîëüêî, ÷òîáû åãî ìîã óñëûøàòü ñòîÿùèé çà äâåðüþ. Êîñîëàïñóñ áðîñèë íà íåãî çëîáíûé âçãëÿä, ñåðäÿñü çà íåîæèäàííûé çâóê, ïîòîì ñíîâà ïîëîæèë ãîëîâó íà ëàïû è çàñíóë. 

Äâåðü ñî ñêðèïîì îòêðûëàñü, â íåå ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì çàãëÿíóëà ãîëîâà ìîëîäîé äåâóøêè. Àëèñà Ëàêîê. Ñíåéï ÷óòü íå çàñòîíàë. Îí óñïåë çàáûòü î òîì, ÷òî îíà ñîáèðàëàñü ïðèäòè ïîãîâîðèòü ñ íèì ïîñëå îáåäà. Ýòî áûëî íå òî, ñ ÷åì îí õîòåë áû ñåé÷àñ ðàçáèðàòüñÿ. Îí âñïîìíèë ùåíêà íà îòêðûòêå è âçäðîãíóë. 

- Âñå â ïîðÿäêå, Ãåðìèîíà? Òû ñêàçàëà ñåãîäíÿ ïîñëå îáåäà – ìîæåò ìíå ïðèäòè ïîòîì? 

Î, ýòî èñêóøåíèå îòïðàâèòü åå îòñþäà ... 

- Íåò, íåò, âñå íîðìàëüíî - ïðîõîäè. - Îí íàáëþäàë, êàê îíà çàõîäèò, åùå ðàç îãëÿäûâàÿñü ïî ñòîðîíàì. Ïðîøëî äîñòàòî÷íî âðåìåíè ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê îíà ïðèõîäèëà ïîãîâîðèòü â ïðîøëûé ðàç – è ýòî áûëî åùå _äî_. Äî òîãî, êàê îí ïîíÿë, êàêóþ óãðîçó äëÿ íåãî ïðåäñòàâëÿåò ýòà äåâî÷êà. 

- Òû ìîæåøü ñåñòü ñþäà, – îí ïîêàçàë íà âòîðîå êðåñëî, - Õî÷åøü ÷àþ? Äåâî÷êà êèâíóëà è ñåëà. 

- Äà, ïîæàëóéñòà, – òèõî îòâåòèëà îíà. 

Êàê òàêòè÷åñêèé õîä äëÿ îòñðî÷êè ðàçãîâîðà ýòî ïîäõîäèëî ïëîõî - ÷àé ó íåãî óæå áûë ãîòîâ, à ïåðåäàòü ÷àøêó â ðóêè Àëèñå áûëî äåëîì íåñêîëüêèõ ñåêóíä. 

- Êàê ó òåáÿ äåëà? Êàê ÿ ïîíÿëà, ñ òâîåé ñåìüåé ñåé÷àñ ñòàëî ëó÷øå? – Ñíåéï ðåøèëñÿ íàðóøèòü ìîë÷àíèå, ïîâèñøåå, êîãäà îáà îíè ïðèíÿëèñü ïèòü ÷àé, èçó÷àÿ îãîíü, ïîòðåñêèâàþùèé â êàìèíå. 

- Î, äà, íàìíîãî ëó÷øå, ñïàñèáî. Âñå çàìå÷àòåëüíî. Òî åñòü, êîíå÷íî, ïðîáëåìû îñòàëèñü, à òî ÿ ïîåõàëà áû äîìîé íà Ðîæäåñòâî. Íî âñå ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå. È ïîòîì ìíå íðàâèòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ îñòàíóñü â øêîëå âî âðåìÿ êàíèêóë. ß ñìîãó ñîñòàâèòü êîìïàíèþ ëþäÿì, êîòîðûå èíà÷å ìîãëè áûòü îäèíîêèìè. 

Ó Ñíåéïà ïîÿâèëîñü óæàñíîå ÷óâñòâî, ÷òî îí òî÷íî çíàåò, êòî áûë òåì ÷åëîâåêîì, êîòîðîìó îíà òàê ñòðåìèëàñü ñîñòàâèòü êîìïàíèþ. 

- Ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì ÿ ïîøëà ïîñìîòðåòü, â øêîëå ëè ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï. Íî â åãî êîìíàòàõ íèêîãî íå áûëî. Òû íå çíàåøü, îí îñòàåòñÿ çäåñü âî âðåìÿ êàíèêóë? 

Óæàñíàÿ äîãàäêà ïîäòâåðäèëàñü. 

- ß äóìàþ, - îñòîðîæíî ñêàçàë îí, - ÷òî ó âñåõ ó÷èòåëåé åñòü ëè÷íàÿ æèçíü, êîòîðàÿ ïðîäîëæàåòñÿ è âäàëè îò øêîëû. Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï _íè÷åì íå îòëè÷àåòñÿ_ îò äðóãèõ ó÷èòåëåé. 

- Âîò èìåííî! – Ñíåéï íå îæèäàë òàêîãî îòâåòà, íî ïîÿñíåíèÿ íå çàñòàâèëè ñåáÿ æäàòü – Âñå äóìàþò, ÷òî îí óæàñíî çëîé è ïðîòèâíûé, íî âåäü ýòî íå òàê, îí ïðîñòî õî÷åò, ÷òîáû ìû ÷åìó-íèáóäü íàó÷èëèñü. Îí òàêîé æå, êàê è äðóãèå ó÷èòåëÿ, íî ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî áîëüøå íèêòî ýòîãî íå ïîíèìàåò. À ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî îí çàìå÷àòåëüíûé. 

Ïîñëå íåïðîäîëæèòåëüíîé âíóòðåííåé áîðüáû, ïîáåäèëî ëþáîïûòñòâî. 

- À ïî÷åìó òû ñ÷èòàåøü åãî çàìå÷àòåëüíûì? Åñëè îí ïðîñòî òàêîé æå, êàê äðóãèå ó÷èòåëÿ? 

- Íó, îíè, êîíå÷íî, âñå çàìå÷àòåëüíûå. ß òîëüêî íå óâåðåíà íàñ÷åò ìàäàì Õó÷. Îíà âñå âðåìÿ îðåò íà ìåíÿ çà òî, ÷òî ÿ íå î÷åíü õîðîøî ëåòàþ. Íî, ïîíèìàåøü, ÿ áîþñü âûñîòû, ó ìåíÿ îò íåå ãîëîâà êðóæèòñÿ. ß íå çíàþ, êàê ýòî ëþäè ìîãóò èãðàòü â Êâèääè÷ – òàêàÿ âûñîòà, è òàêàÿ ñêîðîñòü, è… 

È Ñíåéï ïîçâîëèë åé äîëãî è çàïóòàííî áîëòàòü, ïîêà îíè ïèëè ÷àé, ãàäàÿ, âåðíåòñÿ ëè îíà êîãäà-íèáóäü ê íà÷àòîìó ðàçãîâîðó. Ñàì îí â ýòî âðåìÿ ðàçìûøëÿë î çàòÿíóâøèõñÿ ýêñïåðèìåíòàõ íàä Ñëó÷àéíûì Ñîçäàíèåì Ëîíãáîòòîìà. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, Àëèñà îêîëüíûì ïóòåì ñíîâà ïîäîøëà ê èñõîäíîìó âîïðîñó. 

- Ïîýòîìó ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï… ÿ íå çíàþ, êàê îáúÿñíèòü… ìíå êàæåòñÿ, îí çíàåò, ÷òî íàì íåîáõîäèìî, è îí …íó… 

Àëèñà çàïíóëàñü è ïîêðàñíåëà, è ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó ó Ñíåéïà ïîÿâèëîñü åùå îäíî íåïðèÿòíîå ïðåä÷óâñòâèå, êîòîðîå âñêîðå ïîëíîñòüþ îïðàâäàëîñü. 

- À òû ... òû íèêîìó íå ñêàæåøü? – íåðåøèòåëüíî ñïðîñèëà äåâî÷êà. Ñíåéï ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. 

- Íåò, ÿ íèêîìó íå ñêàæó. Íè÷åãî èç òîãî, ÷òî òû ñ÷èòàåøü òàéíîé. – Ïðàâäà êîå-êîìó îí ñîáèðàëñÿ ïåðåñêàçàòü ðàçãîâîð. Íî òîëüêî îäíîìó. 

- Îí óæàñíî ñèìïàòè÷íûé, òåáå íå êàæåòñÿ? 

Ýòîãî îí áîëüøå âñåãî è áîÿëñÿ. Ïîäîáíûõ ìûñëåé. Íåò, îí íå áûë óæàñíî ñèìïàòè÷íûì è ïðåêðàñíî ýòî çíàë. È íå ïîíèìàë, ÷òî, ÷åðò âîçüìè, íàøåë â íåì ýòîò ðåáåíîê. È íå õîòåë ýòîãî çíàòü – îí âñå áîëüøå ñêëîíÿëñÿ ê âûâîäó, ÷òî ó äåâî÷êè êàêèå-òî ãîðìîíàëüíûå íàðóøåíèÿ â îðãàíèçìå. Ñíåéï ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ïî ñïèíå ó íåãî ïîïîëçëè ìóðàøêè îò ñòðàõà. È äàæå íå èç-çà åå íåóìåñòíîãî ÷óâñòâà – íåñêîëüêî âîâðåìÿ îáðîíåííûõ ñëîâ ñ ýòèì ñïðàâÿòñÿ. Íåò, åãî ãîðàçäî áîëüøå áåñïîêîèëî, ÷òî îíà ìîãëà ñêàçàòü íå÷òî ïîäîáíîå â îáùåé ãîñòèíîé. Åñëè, íàïðèìåð, ìîëîäîé Ìàëôîé äîëîæèò ïàïî÷êå, ÷òî â èõ äåêàíà âëþáèëàñü ìîëîäàÿ äåâóøêà, ó íåãî ìîãóò áûòü îñëîæíåíèÿ. 

- Òû åùå ñ êåì-íèáóäü ãîâîðèëà îá ýòîì? - ñïðîñèë îí â êîíöå êîíöîâ. 

Àëèñà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé, è îí âíóòðåííå âçäîõíóë îò îáëåã÷åíèÿ. 

- ß äóìàþ, íàäî ìíîé áóäóò ñìåÿòüñÿ. Áîëüøå íèêòî íå âèäèò åãî òàê, êàê ÿ. 

ßñíîå äåëî. 

-Çíàåøü, - îí ñòàðàëñÿ êàê ìîæíî îñòîðîæíåå âûáèðàòü ñëîâà, - ìíå âñå-òàêè êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî òåáå ëó÷øå ðàññ÷èòûâàòü íà îáùåñòâî òåõ òâîèõ äðóçåé, êîòîðûå òîæå îñòàþòñÿ â øêîëå íà êàíèêóëàõ. Ó÷èòåëÿ íå îäèíîêèå ëþäè, ó íèõ åñòü èõ ëè÷íàÿ æèçíü, î êîòîðîé ìû íè÷åãî íå çíàåì, ïîòîìó ÷òî âèäèì èõ òîëüêî â øêîëå. È ìíå êàæåòñÿ, òåáå íå ñòîèò ïðåäëàãàòü êîìó-íèáóäü èç íèõ ñâîå îáùåñòâî. Äàæå åñëè òåáå ýòîãî õî÷åòñÿ. Ê òîìó æå ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ïðîâîäèò ýêñïåðèìåíòû, äëÿ êîòîðûõ åìó íóæíû òèøèíà è ïîêîé. Òû íå ïîìîæåøü åìó, åñëè ïðåðâåøü åãî ðàáîòó. 

Ðå÷ü, êàæåòñÿ, ïîëó÷èëàñü ñëèøêîì âûñîêîïàðíîé. Íî åñëè áû îí ïðîñòî ñêàçàë äåâ÷îíêå, ÷òî îíà ñóìàñøåäøàÿ, ýòî âðÿä ëè èñïðàâèëî áû ñèòóàöèþ. Â åå âçãëÿäå ÷óâñòâîâàëñÿ ïðîòåñò ïðîòèâ ñîâåòà èçáåãàòü Ñíåéïà. Îí íàïîìíèë ñåáå, ÷òî íàäî ïîïðîñèòü Ãåðìèîíó êàê ñëåäóåò ðÿâêíóòü íà äåâî÷êó, åñëè îíà ïîêàæåò ñâîé íîñ â êëàññíîé êîìíàòå äî íà÷àëà ñåìåñòðà. 

Îí íàïðàâèë ðàçãîâîð â áîëåå ìèðíîå ðóñëî, ñïðîñèâ, êàê ó íåå äåëà ñ äîìàøíåé ðàáîòîé. Îáû÷íî ýòî ãàðàíòèðîâàëî áûñòðîå çàâåðøåíèå ðàçãîâîðà. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, â ýòîì Àëèñà Ëàêîê íå îòëè÷àëàñü îò îñòàëüíûõ ó÷åíèêîâ. Íå ïðîøëî è äåñÿòè ìèíóò, êàê îíà óøëà, ñíîâà îñòàâèâ åãî â îäèíî÷åñòâå. Ñíåéï ïîãðóçèëñÿ â áëàæåííûé ïîêîé â îáùåñòâå êíèãè è ÷àøêè ñâåæåãî ÷àÿ, è â òèøèíó, íàðóøàåìóþ òîëüêî øóðøàíèåì ñòðàíèö è ñîïåíèåì ñïÿùåãî íà êðîâàòè êîòà. 

Âå÷åðîì, ñîáðàâøèñü ïðîäîëæèòü ýêñïåðèìåíòû, îí ïîíÿë, ïî÷åìó Ãåðìèîíû íå áûëî â êîìíàòàõ, êîãäà òóäà ïðèõîäèëà Àëèñà. Íà ñòîëå â êàáèíåòå áûëà ñâàëåíà ãðóäà óïàêîâàííûõ ïîäàðêîâ, à íà Ãåðìèîíå ñíîâà áûëè åãî äæèíñû è ñâèòåð. Î÷åíü õîðîøî, ÷òî Àëèñà íå âèäåëà åãî â _ýòîì_. Äàæå îí äîëæåí áûë ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî òàêàÿ îäåæäà åìó øëà. Ãåðìèîíà, äîëæíî áûòü, çàìåòèëà åãî âçãëÿä, è îáúÿñíèëà. 

- Ýòî ïîäàðêè, êîòîðûå âû âîçüìåòå ñ ñîáîé â Ïðèñòàíèùå. ß õîäèëà çà íèìè ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì. Ïðèøëîñü ñíîâà èñïîëüçîâàòü âàøó ëèöåíçèþ íà àïïàðèðîâàíèå. ß õîòåëà áûòü óâåðåííîé, ÷òî ìåíÿ íèêòî íå çàìåòèò, ïîýòîìó õîäèëà çà ïîêóïêàìè íà Îêñôîðä-ñòðèò.- Îíà ñîäðîãíóëàñü. – ß íå òåðïëþ òîëï, à ñåãîäíÿ òàì áûëî ïðîñòî ñòîëïîòâîðåíèå. Íî ÿ ðåøèëà, ÷òî áóäåò òðóäíî îáúÿñíèòü òàêîé ñîðò ïîêóïîê, åñëè êòî-íèáóäü óâèäèò ìåíÿ â Õîãñìèäå èëè íà Äèàãîí Àëëåå. Åùå ïàðó âåùåé ÿ äîëæíà ïîëó÷èòü ñîâèíîé ïî÷òîé. ß çàêàçàëà äëÿ Ãàððè íîâûé íàáîð äëÿ óõîäà çà ìåòëîé, è ìîæåòå ìíå ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî òàêóþ âåùü ÿ íå ñìîãëà áû íàéòè äàæå ó Äæîíà Ëåâèñà. 

Ñíåéï ðåøèë, ÷òî Äæîí Ëåâèñ áûë êàêèì-òî óíèâåðìàãîì, íî ñåé÷àñ åãî áîëüøå âîëíîâàëè äðóãèå âîïðîñû. 

- Äâà ìîìåíòà, - ðåçêî ñêàçàë îí. – Âî-ïåðâûõ, åñëè çäåñü ïîÿâèòñÿ Àëèñà Ëàêîê, ñêàæèòå åé, ÷òîáû îíà óáèðàëàñü, è áóäüòå êàê ìîæíî ðåç÷å ñ íåé. ß ñêàçàë, ÷òî âû çàíÿòû ýêñïåðèìåíòàìè, ÷òî ó âàñ íåò ñâîáîäíîãî âðåìåíè, è âàñ íåëüçÿ îòâëåêàòü. Òàê ÷òî, ïîæàëóéñòà, ïîääåðæèòå ìåíÿ. Âî-âòîðûõ, _÷òî ýòî çà âåùè_? Ìíå íå ñòîèò âûãëÿäåòü óäèâëåííûì, êîãäà ëþäè èõ îòêðîþò! 

Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü. – Õîðîøèé âîïðîñ. Âñå äîñòàòî÷íî ïðîñòî. Ìîëëè è Äæèííè Âèçëè ïî áàðõàòíîìó øàðôó îò Libertys – êðàñèâûå è äîâîëüíî ïðàêòè÷íûå. ×òî ÿ ïîäàðþ Ãàððè, ÿ óæå ãîâîðèëà. Äëÿ Ðîíà ÿ ïðèãîòîâèëà ìàããëîâñêèå ñëàäîñòè, îí ñ÷èòàåò èõ î÷åíü çàáàâíûìè. ß áû íå ñìîãëà îïðåäåëèòü ðàçíèöó ìåæäó íèìè è âîëøåáíûìè ñëàäîñòÿìè, íî ÿ è íå åëà èõ â òàêîì êîëè÷åñòâå. Àðòóðó Âèçëè ÿ êóïèëà êíèãó – ýòî èçäàííàÿ ìàããëàìè ýíöèêëîïåäèÿ, äóìàþ, åìó áóäåò èíòåðåñíî. – Ñíåéï ïîäóìàë, ÷òî âðÿä ëè ñòîèò ñëèøêîì ïîòàêàòü ÷åëîâåêó â òîì, ÷åì îí è òàê ÷ðåçìåðíî óâëå÷åí, íî ðåøèë ïðîìîë÷àòü. – È åùå ÿ êóïèëà áîëüøîé Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèé òîðò, êàê îáùèé ïîäàðîê âñåì îñòàëüíûì - áëèçíåöàì, ×àðëè, Áèëëó è Ïåðñè, åñëè îíè îêàæóòñÿ äîìà. Ñèðèóñó ÿ êóïèëà ïåð÷àòêè, îí âñåãäà èõ òåðÿåò. Ñâîèì ðîäèòåëÿì ÿ îòïðàâëþ ïîäàðêè ñàìà, îá ýòîì ìîæåòå íå áåñïîêîèòñÿ. 

Ñíåéï êèâíóë, è îíè ñíîâà âåðíóëèñü ê ðàáîòå. Íàïðÿæåííîñòü ïðîøëîãî âå÷åðà âñå åùå áûëà ìåæäó íèìè, è ðàáîòà êàçàëàñü ëó÷øèì ñïîñîáîì ðàññåÿòü ýòî – èëè õîòÿ áû èãíîðèðîâàòü. 

Áûëî áû ñëèøêîì õîðîøî, åñëè áû ñî âñåìè ïîäàðêàìè äåëî îáñòîÿëî òàê ëåãêî. Çà äåíü äî òîãî, êàê Ñèðèóñ äîëæåí áûë çàåõàòü çà íèìè, Ãàððè è Ðîí ñ óæàñíûì øóìîì ââàëèëèñü â êîìíàòó Ãåðìèîíû. Ñíåéï îòîðâàë ãëàçà îò êíèãè è ïîäíÿë áðîâè. 

- À òåïåðü ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü? – ñïðîñèë îí ñ ïîêîðíîñòüþ â ãîëîñå. Ìàëü÷èêè âûãëÿäåëè êàêèìè-òî âçúåðîøåííûìè, à ýòî îáû÷íî îçíà÷àëî íåïðèÿòíîñòè. 

- Ïîäàðêè. Íàì íàäî êóïèòü ïîäàðêè! – íàñòîé÷èâî ñêàçàë Ãàððè. 

- Ìû áûëè òàê çàíÿòû, ÷òî çàáûëè ïðî ïîäàðêè. – Âêëþ÷èëñÿ â ðàçãîâîð Ðîí. – È òû âñå ðàâíî ëó÷øå íàñ ñìîæåøü íàéòè ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîäõîäÿùåå! Íàì íàäî ñõîäèòü â Õîãñìèä, _ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ_. Ïîøëè! 

Ñíåéï ïîñìîòðåë íà ëåæàùèé íà óëèöå ñíåã è åãî ïåðåäåðíóëî – íå èç-çà ñíåãà, à îò ìûñëè î ïîêóïêàõ äëÿ Âèçëè.. 

Ìàëü÷èêè ñîâåðøåííî ñïðàâåäëèâî ïðèíÿëè åãî ìîë÷àíèå çà íåæåëàíèå, è íà÷àëè óãîâàðèâàòü. – Ãåðìèîíà, ïîæàëóéñòà, òû íàøà åäèíñòâåííàÿ íàäåæäà! 

- Òû ïðîñòî _äîëæíà _íàì ïîìî÷ü! 

Ýòà ìåëîäðàìà âûçâàëà åùå îäèí ïîëíûé ñîìíåíèÿ âçãëÿä Ñíåéïà, è Ðîí ïîñòàðàëñÿ âûãëÿäåòü ñêðîìíûì. – Ïîéäåì ñ íàìè, Ãåðìèîíà, áåç òåáÿ ìû íè íà ÷òî íå ãîäèìñÿ. 

- ß ìîãó ïîëó÷èòü ýòî â ïèñüìåííîì âèäå? – óòî÷íèë Ñíåéï. Ðåáÿòà ðàññìåÿëèñü, è âñêîðå Ñíåéï óæå òàùèëñÿ ïî ñíåãó ãëóáèíîé ñ ôóò â ñòîðîíó Õîãñìèäà, ñòàðàÿñü äåðæàòüñÿ ïîçàäè Ãàððè è Ðîíà, è óêðûâàòüñÿ îò ëåãêî ïàäàþùèõ õëîïüåâ. 

Åñëè áû íå ïðåäñòîÿùàÿ ìèññèÿ – áåãîòíÿ ïî ìàãàçèíàì íèêîãäà íå áûëà åãî ëþáèìûì âðåìÿïðîâîæäåíèåì, åñëè ðå÷ü íå øëà î êíèãàõ è èíãðåäèåíòàõ çåëèé – ïðîãóëêà áûëà áû ïðèÿòíîé. Âîêðóã Õîãâàðöà òîëñòûì ñëîåì ëåæàë ñíåã, óêðûâàÿ õîëìû è ïîëÿ òàê, ÷òî îãðàäà è ñòåíû êàçàëèñü óçîðîì, íàðèñîâàííûì íà áåëîì ëèñòå áóìàãè. Äåðåâüÿ âûðèñîâûâàëèñü òîíêèìè ñèëóýòàìè íà ôîíå íåáà, à ñàìî íåáî áûëî ìîçàèêîé èç áåëîãî è ÿðêî ãîëóáîãî, èç-çà ïðîïëûâàþùèõ îáëàêîâ è ïàäàþùèõ èç íèõ õëîïüåâ ñíåãà. Âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè ñêâîçü îáëàêà ïðîáèâàëîñü ñîëíöå, ðàçáðàñûâàÿ çîëîòûå áðûçãè íà èñêðÿùèéñÿ ëåä îçåðà. 

Õîãñìèä áûë çàïîëíåí ëþäüìè, ñïåøàùèìè ñäåëàòü ïîêóïêè. Ïî÷òè êàê Ãåðìèîíèíà Îêñôîðä-ñòðèò, ïîäóìàë Ñíåéï. Ãàððè è Ðîí íå ïðåóìåíüøèëè ñâîþ íåïðåäóñìîòðèòåëüíîñòü, êîãäà çâàëè åãî çà Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèìè ïîêóïêàìè, õîòÿ ýòî ñäåëàëî îñòàòîê äíÿ ñëèøêîì òÿæåëûì. È îí áûë áû åùå áîëåå òÿæåëûì, åñëè áû ïåðåä ýòèì Ãåðìèîíà íå îáñóäèëà ñ íèì ñâîè ïîäàðêè. Ýòî õîòÿ áû äàëî íåêîòîðûå êëþ÷åâûå ñâåäåíèÿ è ïîìîãàëî, êîãäà ìàëü÷èêè ñíîâà è ñíîâà îáðàùàëèñü ê íåìó. 

Äëÿ Ìîëëè è Äæèííè îíè êóïèëè áóòûëè èç ïðîçðà÷íîãî ñòåêëà ñ äåêîðîì èç îëîâà. Ñíåéï ïðåäëîæèë íàïîëíèòü èõ ñðåäñòâàìè äëÿ äóøà, êîòîðûå îí ãîòîâèë äëÿ ñåáÿ. (È, ïîõîæå, óæå äëÿ ïîëîâèíû øêîëû.) Ñòàðøèå áðàòüÿ Âèçëè ïîëó÷àëè â îáùåå ïîëüçîâàíèå ìåøîê ëó÷øèõ ïðèêîëîâ îò Çîíêî – õîòÿ ëó÷øèé ýòî ïîíÿòèå îòíîñèòåëüíîå. Àðòóð Âèçëè áûë ïðîáëåìîé, ïîêà Ñíåéï íå âñïîìíèë, ÷òî âèäåë â îäíîì èç çàêîóëêîâ ìàãàçèí÷èê, òîðãóþùèé ìàããëîâñêèì àíòèêâàðèàòîì. Ýòî ïðåäëîæåíèå áûëî âñòðå÷åíî ðåáÿòàìè ñ âîñòîðãîì. 

Ýòî áûë î÷åíü ñòðàííûé ìàãàçèí, ïîëíûé íåîáû÷íûõ âåùåé. Ãàððè ñîîáùèë, ÷òî áîëüøèíñòâî èç íèõ íå ñìîãóò ðàáîòàòü áåç ýëåêòðè÷åñòâà. Âëàäåëåö ìàãàçèíà, ñ ïîíÿòíûì æåëàíèåì ïðîäàòü âåùü, íàïîìíèë, ÷òî íà âñå ýòî ìîæíî íàëîæèòü ÷àðû, ÷òîáû çàñòàâèòü ðàáîòàòü â êîëäîâñêîì äîìå. Ãëàâíàÿ ïðîáëåìà áûëà â ñêðîìíîì áþäæåòå Ðîíà. Öåííèêè íà áîëüøèíñòâå âåùåé çàñòàâëÿëè Ãàððè ìîðùèòüñÿ. 

Íàêîíåö Ãàððè çàìåòèë íà îäíîé èç ïîëîê êàðòîííóþ êîðîáêó è, ðàçâåñåëèâøèñü, äîñòàë åå îòòóäà. – Ðîí, ýòî çàìå÷àòåëüíî, òâîåìó îòöó ïîíðàâèòñÿ. Ýòî ÷èñòîêðîâíàÿ ìàããëîâñêàÿ âåùü. Êàê òåáå, Ãåðìèîíà? – Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ñ Ñíåéïó, êîòîðûé ñòàðàëñÿ íå âûãëÿäåòü îçàäà÷åííûì. 

- À, ÿ æå çàáûë, òâîè ðîäèòåëè ñòîðîííèêè çäîðîâîãî ïèòàíèÿ, äà âåäü? Îíè íàâåðíîå íèêîãäà íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî íå ïîêóïàëè. Íî êàê òû äóìàåøü, Àðòóðó ýòî ïîêàæåòñÿ çàáàâíûì? – Îí ïåðåäàë Ñíåéïó ñëåãêà øóðøàùóþ êîðîáêó. 

Ñíåéï ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì ïîñìîòðåë íà âåùèöó. Íàäïèñü ñáîêó ñîîáùàëà, ÷òî âíóòðè íàõîäèòñÿ «Ëàïøà áûñòðîãî ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ ñî âêóñîì êóðèöû è ãðèáîâ». Ïðåäïîëîæèâ, ÷òî ýòî êàêàÿ-òî ðàçíîâèäíîñòü åäû, Ñíåéï ïîñìîòðåë âíèìàòåëüíåå, íàøåë ñïèñîê èíãðåäèåíòîâ è ïîáëåäíåë – ýòî áûëà åäà, íî ñïèñîê áîëüøå íàïîìèíàë ðåöåïò êàêîãî-òî çåëüÿ èç îáëàñòè ×åðíîé ìàãèè. 

- ß óâåðåíà, ÷òî Àðòóðó ýòî ïîêàæåòñÿ çàìå÷àòåëüíûì, - îòâåòèë îí, âîçâðàùàÿ Ãàððè êîðîáêó è ñòàðàÿñü íå ñîäðîãíóòüñÿ, - åñëè, êîíå÷íî, îí íå ïîïûòàåòñÿ ýòî ñúåñòü. 

Ïîñëåäíèé êîììåíòàðèé áûë äîãàäêîé. Òåïåðü îí ãîðàçäî óâåðåííåå ïûòàëñÿ óãàäûâàòü ïðàâèëüíûé îòâåò – ðåçóëüòàò îïûòà è ðàçãîâîðîâ ñ Ãåðìèîíîé âî âðåìÿ ñîâìåñòíîé ðàáîòû ïî âå÷åðàì. Âîò è ñåé÷àñ, ñóäÿ ïî ðàçðàçèâøåìóñÿ ñìåõîì Ãàððè, äîãàäêà áûëà ïðàâèëüíîé. Ðîí âûãëÿäåë îçàäà÷åííûì – â ÷åì íå áûëî íè÷åãî íîâîãî – ïîêà Ãàððè íå ïîîáåùàë, ÷òî îáúÿñíèò åìó âñå ÷óòü ïîçæå. 

Ïîñëåäíèé ïîäàðîê áûë äëÿ Ñèðèóñà, è òóò Ãàððè è Ðîíó íå íóæíà áûëà ïîìîùü – áóòûëêó Îãíåâèñêè îíè íàøëè áåç òðóäà. Êîãäà îíè âîçâðàùàëèñü â øêîëó, ýòà áóòûëêà áûëà äëÿ Ñíåéïà áîëüøèì èñêóøåíèåì. Áûëî õîëîäíî, íåáî îêîí÷àòåëüíî çàòÿíóëè ñíåãîâûå îáëàêà. Áûëî óæå ñîâñåì òåìíî, êîãäà îíè ïîäîøëè ê çàìêó, è òîëüêî ðàçâåøàííûå Õàãðèäîì îãîíüêè óêàçûâàëè èì ïðàâèëüíóþ äîðîãó. 

Îñòàòîê íåäåëè ïðîøåë ñðåäè ýêñïåðèìåíòîâ, ñíåæíûõ áàòàëèé è ÷òåíèÿ. Ãåðìèîíà ñîîáùèëà, ÷òî Àëèñà Ëàêîê ïîÿâëÿëàñü òîëüêî îäèí ðàç. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, â ýòî âðåìÿ Ãåðìèîíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî ðàáîòàëà, ïîýòîìó äåâî÷êà áûëà îòïðàâëåíà çà äâåðü áåç âñÿêèõ öåðåìîíèé. Ñíåéï ïîäóìàë, ÷òî îíà ìîæåò ñíîâà ïðèäòè ê íåìó çà ñîâåòîì, è áûë íå î÷åíü-òî ðàä òîìó, ÷òî Àëèñà ýòîãî íå ñäåëàëà. Îí íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî äåâî÷êà íå çàìêíåòñÿ â ñåáå. Âñå ñòàðîñòû Ñëèçåðèíà ðàçúåõàëèñü íà êàíèêóëû, à òî îí ïîãîâîðèë áû ñ îäíèì èç íèõ. Íàïàäåíèå íà åå ðîäèòåëåé ïðîèçîøëî äîñòàòî÷íî íåäàâíî, ÷òîáû îïðàâäàòü îáåñïîêîåííîñòü ïðåôåêòà, îñîáåííî íàêàíóíå Ðîæäåñòâà. 

×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ Ñíåéï âìåñòå ñ Ãàððè è Ðîíîì ñòîÿë â äâåðÿõ Õîãâàðòöà ïåðåä âûñîêèì òåìíîâîëîñûì ìóæ÷èíîé. Ñèðèóñîì. Ñíåéï âíóòðåííå îùåòèíèëñÿ, êîãäà Ñèðèóñ íàêëîíèëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîöåëîâàòü åãî â ùåêó. Ýòî áûë ïåðâûé ïîöåëóé, êîòîðûé åìó ïðèøëîñü âûäåðæàòü â ðîëè Ãåðìèîíû, è, îòêðîâåííî ãîâîðÿ, îí ìîëèëñÿ, ÷òîáû îí îêàçàëñÿ ïîñëåäíèì. Ñëàáûé âíóòðåííèé ãîëîñ ðîáêî çàìåòèë, ÷òî òàê ðåçêî çàÿâëÿòü íå ñòîèò. Åñëè åãî ïîöåëóåò Ãåðìèîíà…. Îí áåñïîùàäíî îòáðîñèë ýòó ìûñëü. Ñîâåðøåííî íåïîäõîäÿùåå âðåìÿ, äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû äóìàòü îá ýòîì. 

Ïåðåíåñåííûé ïîðòêëþ÷îì îò äâåðåé çàìêà è íàáèâøåãî îñêîìèíó ó÷àñòêà ëåñà, âèäíåâøåãîñÿ â ïåðñïåêòèâå, Ñíåéï âçäðîãíóë è ÷èõíóë îò ðåçêîé ïåðåìåíû òåìïåðàòóðû. Âîêðóã ðàçäàëîñü «áóäü çäîðîâà», îí ïîäíÿë ãëàçà, è îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî âñÿ èõ êîìïàíèÿ ïðèáûëà â Ïðèñòàíèùå. Îí î÷åíü äàâíî íå âèäåë æèëèùà Âèçëè, íî âûãëÿäåëî îíî âñå òàê æå - ïîáåäà ðàçóìà íàä íåïîãîäîé. Êàê ýòî âñå äåðæèòñÿ âìåñòå, íå ðàçâàëèâàÿñü, áûëî çàãàäêîé. 

Ìîëëè Âèçëè ñóåòèëàñü, çäîðîâàÿñü ñî âñåìè, òðåùà áåç óìîëêó îáî âñåì ïîäðÿä, ñîáèðàÿ âñåõ â êó÷ó è íàïðàâëÿÿ â äîì. Âíóòðè áûëî áëàæåííîå òåïëî, â êàìèíå ÿðêî ãîðåë îãîíü. Âñå ðàññåëèñü âîêðóã ñòîëà, êîòîðûé ÿâíî èìåë ñïîñîáíîñòü ðàñòÿãèâàòüñÿ, ðàç âìåñòèë èõ âñåõ. Ñíåéï ïîòåðÿë ñ÷åò ðàçíîâîçðàñòíûì Âèçëè, õîòÿ è ó÷èë âñåõ ìëàäøèõ, è ïåðåñòàë îðèåíòèðîâàòüñÿ â ïåðåêðåñòíîé áîëòîâíå. 

Âäðóã îí çàñòûë. Ìîëëè îáúÿâèëà, ÷òî äîáàâèò íà ÷àñû èìåíà Ãàððè è Ãåðìèîíû, ÷òîáû çíàòü, ãäå îíè íàõîäÿòñÿ. Óïîìÿíóòûå ÷àñû âèñåëè íà ñòåíå, è èçîáðàæåíèÿ ðóê íà íèõ ïîêàçûâàëè, ÷òî âñå íàõîäÿòñÿ â äîìå. Åñëè çàêëèíàíèå îòñëåæèâàåò ðàçóìû, à íå òåëà, îí ïðîïàë. Ñëèøêîì áûñòðî, ÷òîáû îí ìîã ïðèäóìàòü ïîäõîäÿùåå âîçðàæåíèå, Ìîëëè âñêèíóëà ïàëî÷êó è ÷òî-òî ïðîáîðìîòàëà. Ñëîâ îí íå ðàçîáðàë, íî óâèäåë, ê îãðîìíîìó îáëåã÷åíèþ, ÷òî îäíà èç ïîÿâèâøèõñÿ ðóê ïîäïèñàíà «Ãåðìèîíà» è ïîêàçûâàåò íà «äîìà». Ïîõîæå, âñå-òàêè èìåëîñü â âèäó ôèçè÷åñêîå ïðèñóòñòâèå, ïîòîìó ÷òî âàðèàíò «â øêîëå» íà ÷àñàõ áûë, à â äîì åãî ðîäèòåëåé Ãåðìèîíà åùå íå óåõàëà. 

Íèêòî, êàçàëîñü áû, íå çàìåòèë íè åãî áåñïîêîéñòâà, íè åãî îáëåã÷åíèÿ, ÷òî áûëî íåóäèâèòåëüíî, ïîòîìó ÷òî â ýòîé êîìïàíèè ìîæíî áûëî áûòü áîëåå íåçàìåòíûì, ÷åì â øêîëå. 

Òàê è áûëî. Êàíèêóëû áûëè çàïîëíåíû ïîäàðêàìè, åäîé – Âèçëè ñ÷èòàëè ýòî ãëàâíîé ÷àñòüþ ïðàçäíèêîâ – è èãðîé â ñíåæêè. Ñíåéïà ÷àùå âñåãî îñòàâëÿëè â ïîêîå. Íèêòî è íå îæèäàë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà áóäåò â öåíòðå âñåõ ðàçãîâîðîâ, è îí ìîã ñïîêîéíî íàáëþäàòü çà îñòàëüíûìè èç ãëóáèíû êðåñëà, âðåìåíàìè îòðûâàÿñü îò êíèãè. 

Ïîñëå íåñêîëüêî ëåò íåïðèÿòíîñòåé, ñîçäàâàåìûõ ðàçíûìè Âèçëè, îí èñïûòûâàë áîëüøîå óâàæåíèå ê Àðòóðó è Ìîëëè Âèçëè. Îí íå èçáðàë áû èõ ïóòü, íî ó íåãî è íå áûëî èõ õàðàêòåðà. Ïðèâÿçàííîñòü äðóã ê äðóãó ÷ëåíîâ èõ ñåìüè, êàê áû îíà íå âûðàæàëàñü, áûëà ÿñíî îùóòèìîé. Ýòî áûë òåïëûé äîì, è ñîçäàâàë ýòî òåïëî íå òîëüêî îãîíü, ãîðåâøèé â êàæäîì êàìèíå. 

Ñðåäè ýòîãî òåïëà è ñóìàòîõè, Ñíåéïó õîòåëîñü áû çíàòü, êàê Ãåðìèîíà ÷óâñòâóåò ñåáÿ â õîëîäå äîìà åãî ðîäèòåëåé. 


	27. Äîëãîå ìðà÷íîå ÷àåïèòèå äóøè

Ãëàâà 27 - Äîëãîå ìðà÷íîå ÷àåïèòèå äóøè. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñäåðæàëà óëûáêó – Ñíåéï êàòåãîðè÷åñêè _íå óëûáàëñÿ_ íà ëþäÿõ – è îòîäâèíóëàñü åùå íåìíîãî íàçàä. Îíà çíàëà, ÷òî Ñèðèóñ äîëæåí ïîÿâèòüñÿ â Õîãâàðöå, ÷òîáû çàáðàòü «Ãåðìèîíó» è ìàëü÷èêîâ, è ìàëåíüêèé äüÿâîë âíóòðè íåå ïîñîâåòîâàë åé ñïðÿòàòüñÿ â òàêîì ìåñòå, îòêóäà îíà ìîãëà áû óâèäåòü âñòðå÷ó. Îíà ñ òðóäîì ñìîãëà íå ôûðêíóòü, óâèäåâ, êàê Ñèðèóñ íàêëîíÿåòñÿ è ãàëàíòíî öåëóåò Ñíåéïà â ùå÷êó. Íà åå âíèìàòåëüíûé âçãëÿä, íåêîòîðàÿ íàïðÿæåííîñòü ïîçû âûäàëà óñèëèÿ, êîòîðûå Ñíåéï ïðèëîæèë, ÷òîáû íå óêëîíèòüñÿ îò ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, áîëüøå íèêòî íè÷åãî íå çàìåòèë, ÷òî óêðåïèëî òî÷êó çðåíèÿ Ãåðìèîíû íà ñïîñîáíîñòü ñðåäíåñòàòèñòè÷åñêîãî ìóæ÷èíû óëàâëèâàòü òîíêèå íþàíñû æåíñêîãî ïîâåäåíèÿ. 

Âèäåòü Ñèðèóñà, ðóêîâîäÿùåãî ýòîé òðîèöåé, áûëî ñòðàííî, ïîäóìàëà îíà. Åãî ãîëîñ äîíîñèëñÿ äî åå óêðûòèÿ. Íå íàñòîëüêî, ÷òîáû îíà ìîãëà ðàçîáðàòü ñëîâà, çàòî îíà ìîãëà ðàññëûøàòü ïîëó-ôëèðòóþùèé òîí, ñ êîòîðûì îí ÷òî-òî ñêàçàë Ñíåéïó. Ñíåéï, ê åãî ÷åñòè, íèêàê íà ýòî íå ñðåàãèðîâàë. Â ïðîöåññå èõ ìàíåâðîâ, Ñèðèóñ ïîäíÿë ðóêó, è íà êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò îíà çàâèñëà â íåïîñðåäñòâåííîé áëèçîñòè îò ñïèíû Ñíåéïà, õîòÿ è íå ïðèêàñàÿñü ê íåé. Ãåðìèîíà íåïðîèçâîëüíî âçäðîãíóëà. Îíà î÷åíü ñîìíåâàëàñü, ÷òî ñàìîêîíòðîëü Ñíåéïà âûäåðæèò èñïûòàíèå äðóæåñêèìè îáúÿòèÿìè äðóãîãî ìóæ÷èíû. Íî ðóêà îñòàíîâèëàñü, íå äîéäÿ äî ñïèíû, è âñå ÷åòâåðî óäàëèëèñü. 

È ó íåå âîçíèêëî ñîâåðøåííî íåïðàâèëüíîå ÷óâñòâî êàêîé-òî óòðàòû. 

Êîòîðîå îçíà÷àëî òîëüêî îäíî. Òî, ÷òî åé íàäî âåðíóòüñÿ â ïîäçåìåëüÿ, è íà÷àòü âûïîëíÿòü íåâîçìîæíî äëèííûé ñïèñîê ïîðó÷åíèé, êîòîðûå Ñíåéï îñòàâèë åé íà êàíèêóëû. È ýòî ñâåðõ òîãî, ÷òî ó íåå áûëè ñâîè, øêîëüíûå, çàäàíèÿ. Îõ, åñòü âåäü åùå îäíî ìàëåíüêîå äåëî – âèçèò ê íàñèëüñòâåííî íàçíà÷åííûì ðîäèòåëÿì. 

Çàâåðíóâøèñü â ìàíòèþ, îíà íàïðàâèëàñü â ñâîè ëè÷íûå âëàäåíèÿ. 

Îíà ñìîãëà ïîëíîñòüþ ïîãðóçèòüñÿ â ðàáîòó, íî òå÷åíèå âðåìåíè ýòî íå îñòàíîâèëî. Ñ æåñòîêèì ïðåíåáðåæåíèåì ê ñîñòîÿíèþ Ãåðìèîíèíûõ íåðâîâ, äåíü 23 äåêàáðÿ âñå-òàêè íàñòóïèë. Çàâòðàê íà÷àëñÿ è ïðîøåë, ëåí÷ ïîñòóïèë òàê æå, è ñòàëî îêîí÷àòåëüíî ÿñíî, ÷òî ïðåäíàçíà÷åííîãî èñïûòàíèÿ íå èçáåæàòü. Îíà îáäóìûâàëà âàðèàíò ïðèòâîðèòüñÿ áîëüíîé – ÷åðò, äà îíà äàæå ïîäóìûâàëà ïðèãîòîâèòü è âûïèòü êàêîå-íèáóäü çåëüå ñ êðàòêîâðåìåííûì, íî íåïðèÿòíûì ýôôåêòîì. Íî Ïîïïè Ïîìôðè íåñîìíåííî ðàçîáëà÷èò îáìàí. Ó íåå áûë áîëüøîé îïûò â ðàçðóøåíèè ïëàíîâ ñòóäåíòîâ, ó êîòîðûõ èìåëèñü ñâîè ïðè÷èíû æåëàòü ïðîâåñòè íåñêîëüêî äíåé â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå. 

Îíà â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ïðîâåðèëà áàãàæ. Îäåæäà, êóñîê çåëåíîãî ìûëà, êîòîðûì îí ïîëüçóåòñÿ, âìåñòå ñ êîíòðàáàíäíîé áóòûëî÷êîé øàìïóíÿ äîìàøíåãî ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ. Åñëè îí õî÷åò âî âðåìÿ êàíèêóë äàòü áîëüøå ñâîáîäû ñâîåé ëè÷íîñòè, îíà òîæå ìîæåò òàê ïîñòóïèòü. À åå ëè÷íîñòü îòíîñèòñÿ ê òåì, êòî öåíèò ÷èñòûå âîëîñû. Õîòü îíà è ïðèâûêëà ê îùóùåíèþ îò ñâîèõ íûíåøíèõ âîëîñ, ýòî íå îçíà÷àëî, ÷òî òàêîå îùóùåíèå åé íðàâèëîñü. Åñëè îíà áóäåò èñïîëüçîâàòü øàìïóíü ïîíåìíîãó, íèêòî è íå çàìåòèò ðàçíèöû. È åùå, êîíå÷íî æå, êíèãè, âûáðàííûå èç åãî êîëëåêöèè. Îíà åäâà ëè ìîæåò äîïóñòèòü, ÷òîáû ðîäèòåëè Ñíåéïà çàñòàëè åå çà âûïîëíåíèåì äîìàøíåé ðàáîòû. 

Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, âñå áûëî ñîáðàíî. Ãåðìèîíà óìåíüøèëà ñóìêó è çàêðûëà êîìíàòó îõðàííûìè çàêëèíàíèÿìè. Îíà øëà ÷åðåç øêîëó, îáîðà÷èâàÿ âîêðóã ñåáÿ îáðàç Ñíåéïà è ñòàðàÿñü ïîãðóçèòüñÿ â íåãî êàê ìîæíî ïîëíåå è íàòóðàëüíåå. Äîðîãà äî ãëàâíîãî õîëëà ïîêàçàëàñü ñëèøêîì êîðîòêîé. Îíà ïðîøëà ïîä ïåñî÷íûìè ÷àñàìè, ïîêàçûâàþùèìè êîëè÷åñòâî áàëëîâ ó êîëëåäæåé. Ñåé÷àñ ÷àñû áûëè íåîáû÷íî íåïîäâèæíûìè. Ó÷åíèêè, îñòàâøèåñÿ íà êàíèêóëû â øêîëå, êàê âèäíî óõèòðÿëèñü íå áûòü íè õîðîøèìè, íè ïëîõèìè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, â ýòîò ìîìåíò. Èëè ïðîñòî íè íà ÷åì íå ïîïàäàëèñü. 

Îíà óæå ïðîòÿíóëà ðóêó ê äâåðè, êîãäà åå îñòàíîâèë ýíåðãè÷íûé ãîëîñ. 

- Óåçæàåøü íà ïðàçäíèêè â êàêîå-íèáóäü ïðèÿòíîå ìåñòå÷êî, à, Ñíåéï? – Ýòî áûëà Õó÷. Ãåðìèîíà ïîñòàðàëàñü íå âçäðîãíóòü. 

- Ñîáèðàþñü ïðîâåñòè íåñêîëüêî äíåé ñ ìîèìè ðîäèòåëÿìè, - æåñòêî îòâåòèëà îíà, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî Õó÷ ïðàâèëüíî ïîéìåò íàìåê. 

- À çàîäíî îïðîâåðãíóòü ñëóõ î òîì, ÷òî â îäèí ïðåêðàñíûé äåíü òû ïîÿâèëñÿ íà ñâåò èç êîòëà. – Õó÷ ãðîìêî ðàññìåÿëàñü íàä ñîáñòâåííîé øóòêîé 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî ýòî äîëæíà áûëà áûòü øóòêà, íî íå íàõîäèëà â íåé íè÷åãî çàáàâíîãî. Ãàððè èëè Ðîí ìîãëè ñêàçàòü ÷òî-òî ïîäîáíîå. Ïîäðîñòêîâûé þìîð, êîòîðûé îíà íå ìîãëà îöåíèòü, äàæå áóäó÷è ó÷åíèöåé. Íî ñêàçàòü ÷òî-òî ïîäîáíîå êîëëåãå, äà ê òîìó æå ìóæ÷èíå? 

Îíà íå ñëèøêîì çàäàâàëàñü âîïðîñîì, îòêóäà ó íåå âçÿëîñü æåëàíèå çàùèùàòüñÿ. Èëè ïî÷åìó îíî îêàçàëîñü òàêèì ñèëüíûì. 

- Ó ìåíÿ áûëî âïå÷àòëåíèå, ÷òî ïî íàèáîëåå ïîïóëÿðíîé âåðñèè ÿ áûë âàìïèðîì, è ÿ èì è áûë, ïðîñòî êàê-òî óõèòðèëñÿ ïðèñïîñîáèòüñÿ, – ïàðèðîâàëà îíà, ïîâòîðÿÿ åùå îäíó èç ëþáèìûõ òåîðèé Ðîíà. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîäîçðåâàëà, ÷òî â ýòîì âûñêàçûâàíèè áûëî ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ÿäà, ÷òîáû îíî ñîøëî çà ïðîñòîå îòâåòíîå ïîääðàçíèâàíèå. Íå äàâ Õó÷ âðåìåíè îòâåòèòü, îíà îòêðûëà äâåðü è âûøëà íà ñíåã. 

Îñòàâøååñÿ ïîñëå ðàçãîâîðà ñ Õó÷ íåïðèÿòíîå ÷óâñòâî è îñîçíàíèå ñîáñòâåííîé ñëèøêîì îñòðîé ðåàêöèè íà ýòîò ðàçãîâîð, óíè÷òîæèëè âñå óäîâîëüñòâèå, êîòîðîå îíà ìîãëà áû ïîëó÷èòü îò ïðîãóëêè ê ãëàâíûì âîðîòàì. Ñîëíöå îòðàæàëîñü îò ñíåãà, çàñòàâëÿÿ åå ùóðèòüñÿ îò ýòîãî ÿðêîãî áëåñêà, è äàæå âûçûâàÿ ñëåçû íà ãëàçàõ. Îíà ïðîøëà ÷åðåç íåòðîíóòûé ñíåã ê ãðàíèöå òåððèòîðèè çàìêà, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà êðàñîòó îêðóæàþùåãî åå ìèðà, è ÷óâñòâóÿ òîëüêî ñîïðîòèâëåíèå ñíåãà åå øàãàì. 

Îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü, âûéäÿ çà ãðàíèöó ïîñëåäíåé ëèíèè çàùèòû ïðîòèâ àïïàðàöèè. Îñòàâàëîñü íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî äàííîå Ñíåéïîì îïèñàíèå ïóíêòà íàçíà÷åíèÿ áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî äåòàëüíûì. Îíà â ïåðâûé ðàç ñîáèðàëàñü àïïàðèðîâàòü â íåçíàêîìîå ìåñòî. Ïî ñóòè, îíà ñîáèðàëàñü àïïàðèðîâàòü òîëüêî â òðåòèé ðàç â æèçíè. 

Ðàñùåïèòüñÿ íà ÷àñòè, ýòî âñå, ÷åãî ìíå åùå íå õâàòàëî îò ýòîãî çàìå÷àòåëüíîãî Ðîæäåñòâà, ìðà÷íî ïîäóìàëà îíà. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñîáèðàëàñü àïïàðèðîâàòü, êîãäà åå çàñòàâèëî äåðíóòüñÿ ëåãêîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ÷üåé-òî ðóêè. 

_ Åñëè ýòî ñíîâà ýòà æåíùèíà ñ î÷åðåäíîé äåøåâîé îñòðîòîé, êëÿíóñü, ÿ íå îòâå÷àþ çà ñâîè äåéñòâèÿ...._

Ñ äîñàäîé ïîâåðíóâøèñü, îíà îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî ñòîèò ïåðåä Àëüáóñîì Äàìáëäîðîì. 

Ýòîò âàðèàíò áûë íå íàìíîãî ëó÷øå. Îí îçíà÷àë, ÷òî òåáÿ ñåé÷àñ çàñòàâÿò äåëàòü ÷òî-òî, ñîâåðøåííî íå ñîâïàäàþùåå ñ òâîèìè ïëàíàìè, è êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì âñå áóäåò ïîâåðíóòî òàê, êàê áóäòî ýòî áûëà òâîÿ ñîáñòâåííàÿ èäåÿ. 

- ß âèæó, â ýòîì ãîäó òåáÿ íå áóäåò ñ íàìè íà Ðîæäåñòâî, Ãåðìèîíà, - ìÿãêî ñêàçàë îí. 

Ãåðìèîíà ÷óòü íå çàäîõíóëàñü îò ïîòðÿñåíèÿ. Ïðîøëî òàê ìíîãî âðåìåíè ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê êòî-òî êðîìå Ñíåéïà íàçûâàë åå ïî èìåíè, ÷òî îíà ïîéìàëà ñåáÿ íà òîì, ÷òî õî÷åò ïîèñêàòü åãî ãëàçàìè. 

Íà ìãíîâåíèå îíà ñíîâà áûëà Ãåðìèîíîé Ãðåéíäæåð, ïðåôåêòîì, ïî êàêîìó-òî íåäîðàçóìåíèþ îáèòàþùåé â ÷üåì-òî ÷óæîì òåëå. 

- Äà, íå áóäåò, - íàêîíåö âûãîâîðèëà îíà, - ÿ ñîáèðàþñü ê ìîèì…òî åñòü Ñåâåðóñà…ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà…ðîäèòåëÿì. 

Äàìáëäîð, êàçàëîñü, íå çàìåòèë åå âîëíåíèÿ. 

- Ñåâåðóñ äàâíî íå âèäåë ñâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé, - çàäóì÷èâî ñîîáùèë îí. 

- ß çíàþ, – ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. – Îí ãîâîðèë ìíå îá ýòîì. Îíè âðîäå êàê âûçâàëè ìåíÿ… òî åñòü åãî. 

Äàìáëäîð ïîäíÿë áðîâè. 

- Îáû÷íî îí î÷åíü èçîáðåòàòåëüíî îòäåëûâàåòñÿ îò ïîäîáíûõ ïðèãëàøåíèé. 

_×òî? Ó íåãî áûëà âîçìîæíîñòü èçáàâèòü ìåíÿ îò ýòîãî?_

Æåëàíèå Ãåðìèîíû çàùèùàòü ó÷èòåëÿ çåëèé ðàñòâîðèëîñü â ñòðàñòíîì æåëàíèè óáèòü åãî. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îí âåðíåòñÿ â ñâîå òåëî, ðàçóìååòñÿ. 

- Âîò êàê? – Ìðà÷íî ñêàçàëà îíà. – Íàäî áóäåò ïîãîâîðèòü ñ íèì îá ýòîì. 

Äàìáëäîð çàãàäî÷íî óëûáíóëñÿ. 

- ×òî æå, ÿ ïîëàãàþ, ñåé÷àñ ýòî óæå íå ïîìîæåò. Æåëàþ òåáå ïðèÿòíî ïðîâåñòè âðåìÿ, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ 

Îíà óæå ñäåëàëà âäîõ, ÷òîáû ïîïðîñèòü ó Äàìáëäîðà ïîìî÷ü åé ïðèäóìàòü ïðè÷èíó, ïîìåøàâøóþ åé óåõàòü â ïîñëåäíþþ ìèíóòó, íî äèðåêòîð óæå êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì èñ÷åç. 

Ìûñëè Ãåðìèîíû î åå ëþáèìîì äèðåêòîðå áûëè â ýòîò ìîìåíò äàëåêî íå äîáðîæåëàòåëüíûìè. Ýòî âñå âëèÿíèå ñëèçåðèíñêîé êðîâè íà ìîçã, ïîäóìàëà îíà. 

È àïïàðèðîâàëà. 

__ 

Îíà áûëà ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî ïðèçíàòåëüíà ñàìà ñåáå, çà òî, ÷òî ðåøèëà ïîÿâèòüñÿ çäåñü ïðè ñâåòå äíÿ. 

Õîãâàðö áûë õîëîäíûì è çàâàëåííûì ñíåãîì, ñâåðêàþùèì, æèâîïèñíûì è ïðàçäíè÷íûì. 

Ýòî ìåñòî áûëî ïðîñòî õîëîäíûì. 

Çäåñü íå áûëî ñíåãà, êîëþ÷àÿ ëåäÿíàÿ èçìîðîñü ñ ïðèâêóñîì áëèçêîãî ìîðÿ. Íåáî áûëî íèçêèì, à ñâåò ïîçäíåãî çèìíåãî äíÿ óíè÷òîæàë âñå öâåòà êðîìå ÷åðíîãî è áåëîãî. Êîå-ãäå âñòðå÷àëèñü ðåäêèå îñòðîâêè ðàñòèòåëüíîñòè, íî äàæå îíè, êàçàëîñü áû, ñ òðóäîì ñîõðàíÿëè çåëåíûé öâåò. Îíà ñòîÿëà íà óçêîé òðîïèíêå, êîòîðàÿ ìîãëà ïðèâëå÷ü áû ÷üå-íèáóäü âíèìàíèå òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû óâåäîìèòü êîãî íàäî, ÷òî åå ïîðà àñôàëüòèðîâàòü. Òðåùèíû è âûáîèíû íà åå ïîâåðõíîñòè íàâîäèëè íà ìûñëü, ÷òî åé ìàëî ïîëüçîâàëèñü èëè çà íåé ñîâñåì íå ñëåäèëè. Äîðîãà óïèðàëàñü â æèâóþ èçãîðîäü èç áîÿðûøíèêà, êîòîðàÿ âíåçàïíî óñòóïàëà ìåñòî êàìåííîé ñòåíå âûñîòîé ïðèìåðíî òðè ôóòà, êîòîðàÿ êàçàëàñü ñäåëàííîé â îñíîâíîì èç êðåìíÿ. Ïðèìåðíî ïîñåðåäèíå, â ñòåíå áûëà íåáîëüøàÿ äâåðü, çà êîòîðîé êîðîòêàÿ òðîïèíêà âåëà ÷åðåç ïîëóçàáðîøåííûé ñàä ê äîìó. 

Ñàì äîì áûë ñåðûì, êàê è âñå åãî îêðóæåíèå, è ñäåëàí èç òîãî æå ìàòåðèàëà, ÷òî è îêðóæàþùàÿ åãî ñòåíà. Èìåííî òàê Ãåðìèîíà ïðåäñòàâëÿëà ñåáå èãðóøå÷íûé äîìèê. Äâà ýòàæà, äâåðü ïî ñåðåäèíå, ïî îêíó ñ êàæäîé ñòîðîíû è òðè îêíà ñâåðõó. È íèêàêîãî íàìåêà íà êàíóí Ðîæäåñòâà, íè âåíêà íà äâåðè, íè õîòÿ áû îòêðûòêè íà ïîäîêîííèêå. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîñòàðàëàñü óíÿòü äðîæü. Åé õîòåëîñü áû ðàçäåëÿòü óâåðåííîñòü Ñíåéïà â òîì, ÷òî îíà ñìîæåò îáìàíóòü åãî ðîäèòåëåé. 

Íåðâíè÷àÿ, îíà îòêðûëà äâåðü â îãðàäå è ïîäîøëà ê äîìó. Íà ïîðîãå îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü. Ñòàë áû Ñíåéï ñòó÷àòü â äâåðü äîìà ñâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé? Èëè îíà äîëæíà ïðîñòî âîéòè? 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëà ðóêó, íî áûëà ìèëîñåðäíî èçáàâëåíà îò ïðèíÿòèÿ ðåøåíèÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî äâåðü îòêðûëàñü. Ñíà÷àëà îíà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî äâåðü çà÷àðîâàíà, íî ïîòîì çàìåòèëà â òåíè äâåðè î÷åíü ìàëåíüêîãî äîìîâîãî ýëüôà. Îíà îñòîðîæíî ïðîøëà â äîì. 

Â õîëëå áûëî íå íàìíîãî òåïëåå, ÷åì ñíàðóæè. Â íåì ïî÷òè íå áûëî ñâåòà. Â âîçäóõå çàâèñ ñïåðòûé çàïàõ ïåðåâàðåííûõ îâîùåé. Ôàêòè÷åñêè åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî ìîæíî áûëî ñêàçàòü õîðîøåãî îá ýòîì ìåñòå – çäåñü áûëî ñóõî. Ó íåå ñëîæèëîñü âïå÷àòëåíèå, ÷òî äîì áûë êîðè÷íåâûì – êîðè÷íåâûå äâåðíûå ïðîåìû, êîðè÷íåâûå ïëèíòóñû, êîðè÷íåâûå ïîòîëêè è êîðè÷íåâî-çåëåíûå ñòåíû. Ñïðàâà îò äâåðè ñòîÿë óðîäëèâûé ñòîë, ñëåâà ïîäíèìàëèñü ñòóïåíüêè. Äâåðü ñïðàâà îò íåå îòêðûëàñü, è èç íåå ïîÿâèëàñü âûñîêàÿ æåíùèíà, îäåòàÿ â ìàíòèþ ñ öâåòî÷íûì óçîðîì è ìàëåíüêèì áåëûì êðóãëûì âîðîòíè÷êîì. Åå ñåäûå âîëîñû áûëè òóãî çàâèòû â òî, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà âñåãäà íàçûâàëà ïðî ñåáÿ ñòàðóøå÷üåé õèìèåé. 

- Ñåâåðóñ, äîðîãîé, ÷åãî ðàäè òû òîï÷åøüñÿ íà ïîðîãå? Ïî÷åìó òû íå àïïàðèðîâàë ïðÿìî â äîì? 

Æåíùèíà ïîäîøëà è íåáðåæíî ÷ìîêíóëà åå â ùåêó. 

- ß õîòåë ïîñìîòðåòü íà äîì ñíàðóæè, - íàóãàä îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. – ÿ äàâíî çäåñü íå áûë. 

- Íó, òóò ìàëî ÷òî èçìåíèëîñü, - îòîçâàëàñü æåíùèíà, êàæåòñÿ, ïîñ÷èòàâ ýòî ïîäõîäÿùèì îáúÿñíåíèåì åå ïîâåäåíèÿ, - òîëüêî âîò ãëèöèíèÿ ïîãèáëà, íî ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî òû ýòî çàìåòèë. 

- Äà, êîíå÷íî, - î÷åíü óâåðåííî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà è ïðîøëà âñëåä çà æåíùèíîé â ãîñòèíóþ. 

__ 

Ê êîíöó âå÷åðà Ãåðìèîíà íà÷àëà äóìàòü, ÷òî åé ñîéäåò ñ ðóê ýòîò îáìàí. 

Ðîäèòåëè Ñíåéïà áûëè ñòàðøå, ÷åì îíà îæèäàëà; äîëæíî áûòü, îí áûë ïîçäíèì ðåáåíêîì. Åãî ìàòü íåïðåðûâíî ÷òî-òî ùåáåòàëà, ñïðàøèâàÿ, òî õîðîøî ëè îíà åñò, òî äîñòàòî÷íî ëè åé òåïëî, òî äîñòàòî÷íî ëè ïëîòíàÿ íà íåé ìàíòèÿ. Îòâåòîâ îíà, âèäèìî, íå ñëóøàëà. Åãî îòåö, ñïîñîáíûé ñîðåâíîâàòüñÿ â ëþáâè ê ðàçãîâîðàì ñ ñàìèì Ñíåéïîì, îãðàíè÷èëñÿ ïàðîé êîðîòêèõ âîïðîñîâ îá «ýòîé øêîëå», ïîñëå ÷åãî ïîãðóçèëñÿ â ìîë÷àíèå. 

- Íå îáðàùàé âíèìàíèÿ íà îòöà, äîðîãîé, ó íåãî ñíîâà ðàçûãðàëñÿ àðòðèò, - âîçíÿ ìàòåðè Ñíåéïà ñ äèâàííîé ïîäóøêîé áûëà ïðåðâàíà ðàçäðàæåííûì âçìàõîì ðóêè åãî îòöà. Æåíùèíà ñëàáî ïûòàëàñü âîçðàæàòü. Ïðàâäà êàçàëîñü, ÷òî íèêòî èç íèõ íå òðàòèò íà ýòî ëèøíåé ýíåðãèè. Ó Ãåðìèîíû ñëîæèëîñü âïå÷àòëåíèå, ÷òî ýòà ñöåíà ìåæäó íèìè ðàçûãðûâàëàñü íàñòîëüêî ÷àñòî, ÷òî ñòàëà òåïåðü äåëîì ïðèâû÷êè, íå áîëåå òîãî. 

Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ äîñòàòî÷íî óâåðåííî, ÷òîáû îòâàæèòüñÿ âñòàâèòü ïàðó ñëîâ â ðàçãîâîð. 

- ß äóìàë, âàñ íå áóäåò äîìà â ýòîì ãîäó. – Äà, ýòî ïîõîæå íà Ñíåéïà. Íå çàäàâàòü âîïðîñ, à ñäåëàòü çàÿâëåíèå. 

Åãî ìàòü âûãëÿäåëà ñëåãêà îçàäà÷åííîé. 

- Î, ìû è ïëàíèðîâàëè â ýòîì ãîäó ïðîâåñòè Ðîæäåñòâî äîìà. Òû æå çíàåøü, êàê îáñòîèò äåëà ñ ìàããëàìè è âñåìè ýòèìè äåëàìè â Åâðîïå. 

Ãåðìèîíà áûëà â çàòðóäíåíèè. Îíà íå ñðàçó ïîíÿëà, ïî÷åìó êàêèå-òî äåëà â Åâðîïå ìîãóò áûòü ïðè÷èíîé òîãî, ÷òîáû îñòàâàòüñÿ äîìà, òåì áîëåå äëÿ êîëäóíîâ, ó êîòîðûõ ñâîÿ âàëþòà. 

- Ïîíèìàþ, - ñêàçàëà îíà, ñîâñåì íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàÿ. 

Ìàòü Ñíåéïà áûëà âïîëíå óäîâëåòâîðåíà îòâåòîì è àêòèâíî ïðèíÿëàñü çà îðãàíèçàöèþ ÷àåïèòèÿ. Ãåðìèîíå óäàëîñü óáåäèòü åå, ÷òî îíà äîñòàòî÷íî ïëîòíî ïîåëà âî âðåìÿ ëåí÷à è òåïåðü õî÷åò òîëüêî ÷åãî-íèáóäü ëåãêîãî. 

Íàåäèíå ñ îòöîì Ñíåéïà, êîòîðûé íå äåìîíñòðèðîâàë íèêàêîãî æåëàíèÿ ðàçãîâàðèâàòü, Ãåðìèîíå îñòàâàëîñü òîëüêî ðàçãëÿäûâàòü êîìíàòó. Îíà áûëà äîâîëüíî áîëüøîé. Áîëüøå íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî î íåé íåëüçÿ áûëî ñêàçàòü. Êîìíàòà ïðîäîëæàëà òðàäèöèþ äîìà ïðîèçâîäèòü âïå÷àòëåíèå ÷åãî-òî òåìíî-êîðè÷íåâîãî. Íà ïîëó áûëî ïîòåðòîå êîâðîâîå ïîêðûòèå, èç-ïîä êîòîðîãî ïî êðàÿì êîìíàòû âèäíåëñÿ òåìíûé ëèíîëåóì. Îêîëî íåáîëüøîãî êàìèíà, êîòîðûé áûë åäèíñòâåííûì èñòî÷íèêîì òåïëà â êîìíàòå, ñòîÿëè äâà êðåñëà. Åùå òàì áûëè áóôåò, íåñêîëüêî êíèæíûõ ïîëîê – õîòÿ ìåíüøå, ÷åì îíà îæèäàëà, çíàÿ Ñíåéïà – è íåñêîëüêî óðîäëèâûõ ëàìï. Âñå âìåñòå íàïîìèíàëî åé ìóçåè, êîòîðûå îíà ïîñåùàëà â äåòñòâå. Â íèõ îáÿçàòåëüíî áûëè òàêèå âîò ïîëíîñòüþ îáñòàâëåííûå êîìíàòû ñ òàáëè÷êîé _Êàê ìû æèëè: âîåííûå ãîäû_. Íå õâàòàëî òîëüêî ðàäèîïðèåìíèêà íà áóôåòå, íàñòðîåííîãî íà êàíàë îôèöèàëüíûõ íîâîñòåé - îòåö Ñíåéïà íå ïðîèçâîäèë âïå÷àòëåíèå ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé ïðåäïî÷èòàåò ðàçâëåêàòåëüíûå ïðîãðàììû – è ìîæíî áûëî áû óêàçûâàòü ãîä: 1941. 

Ñòóê êàïåëü ïî îêíó ñîîáùèë î òîì, ÷òî äîæäü ðàçîøåëñÿ íå íà øóòêó. Ãåðìèîíà ïûòàëàñü íå äóìàòü î Ñíåéïå è î Ïðèñòàíèùå. 

Òåì âðåìåíåì, ìàòü Ñíåéïà âåðíóëàñü ñ ÷àåì, èëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ñ ñîîáùåíèåì, ÷òî Ïèòòè ïðèíåñåò ÷àé ÷åðåç ìèíóòó. 

Îíà ïîäîøëà ê áóôåòó, îòêðûëà îäíó äâåðöó è íà÷àëà ÷òî-òî äåëàòü – Ãåðìèîíà íå ìîãëà òî÷íî ðàçãëÿäåòü, ÷òî. Íàêîíåö, îíà âûïðÿìèëàñü è ïîâåðíóëàñü. 

- ß äóìàþ, ÷òî ìû ìîæåì âûïèòü íåìíîãî ïî òàêîìó ñëó÷àþ. – Îíà äåðæàëà äâà ñòàêàíà. – Òâîé õåðåñ, äîðîãîé. – Îíà ïîñòàâèëà ïåðåä îòöîì Ñíåéïà ñòàêàí ñ ÷åì-òî êîðè÷íåâûì, íà ÷òî òîò íèêàê íå ñðåàãèðîâàë. – À ýòî äëÿ òåáÿ, ìîé ìèëûé, òâîå ëþáèìîå. – Ñî ñ÷àñòëèâîé óëûáêîé îíà ïðîòÿíóëà âòîðîé ñòàêàí Ãåðìèîíå. 

Ãåðìèîíà âåæëèâî âçÿëà ñòàêàí è èçó÷èëà íàõîäÿùèåñÿ â íåì ïîëòîðà äþéìà ìóòíîé êîðè÷íåâàòîé æèäêîñòè. Îíà äîñòàòî÷íî èçó÷èëà êîìíàòû Ñíåéïà, ÷òîáû çíàòü, ÷òî ó íåãî åñòü íåáîëüøîé íàáîð ðåäêèõ âèñêè, îäíà èëè äâå áóòûëêè áðåíäè è áóòûëêà ëèìîííîãî Àáñîëþòà. Íî ýòî áûëî ÷òî-òî äðóãîå. Åé ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî íþõàòü íàïèòîê áóäåò íå ñîâñåì âåæëèâî, ê òîìó æå îíà êàæåòñÿ äîãàäûâàëàñü, ÷òî ýòî òàêîå. 

Îíà ñäåëàëà ìàëåíüêèé ãëîòîê è ÷óòü íå ïîäàâèëàñü. Òî, ÷òî áûëî â ñòàêàíå, áûëî íåâûíîñèìî ñëàäêèì. Ñèðîï ñòåêàþùèé ïî ñòàêàíó, îáëåïèë âñå âî ðòó, âûçûâàÿ òîøíîòó è îùóùåíèå òîãî, ÷òî îò êîíòàêòà ñ íèì ó íåå ðàçâàëèâàþòñÿ çóáû. 

Ìàòü Ñíåéïà áûëà, êàæåòñÿ, ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî ãîðäà ýòîé óæàñíîé ñìåñüþ. 

- Âîò âèäèøü, ÿ ïîìíþ òàêèå âåùè. Ñëàäêèé âåðìóò è àïåëüñèíîâûé ñèðîï, âñå êàê òû ëþáèøü. 

Ãåðìèîíà î÷åíü ñîìíåâàëàñü, ÷òî òîìó Ñíåéïó, êîòîðîãî îíà çíàëà, ìîãëî òàêîå ïîíðàâèòüñÿ. Îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî î÷åíü äàâíî íå áûë äîìà. 

- Ýòî çàìå÷àòåëüíî, - ñêàçàëà îíà, çàäóìàâøèñü, óäàñòñÿ ëè åé õîòü ðàç çà âðåìÿ âèçèòà ñêàçàòü ïðàâäó. 

__ 

Ãàëüêà õðóñòåëà ïîä íîãàìè ó Ãåðìèîíû, êîòîðàÿ óïîðíî ïðîãóëèâàëàñü âäîëü áåðåãà, ñëåãêà ñêëîíÿÿñü îò âåòðà. Áûë Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèé ïîëäåíü, è âî âòîðîé ðàç çà äâà äíÿ îíà ñáåæàëà ê ìîðþ èç äîìà, â êîòîðîì îíà çàäûõàëàñü, íåñìîòðÿ íà ñêâîçíÿêè. Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèé óæèí áûë îïûòîì, êîòîðûé îíà íå õîòåëà áû ïîâòîðèòü. Çàïàõ îâîùåé, ïðîïèòàâøèé äîì, ðàñêðûë ñâîé èñòî÷íèê. È ýòèì èñòî÷íèêîì áûëà áðîêêîëè. 

Ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ âÿçêóþ ñåðóþ ìàññó íà ñâîåé òàðåëêå, Ãåðìèîíà ïîíÿëà æãó÷óþ íåíàâèñòü Ñíåéïà ê íåñ÷àñòíîìó îâîùó. Îíà èç âåæëèâîñòè ïîêîïàëàñü â ìàëîñúåäîáíîì óãîùåíèè, ñîñòîÿùåì èç æåñòêîãî ìÿñà è íåñâåæåé çåëåíè, ñòàðàÿñü íå äóìàòü î Ðîæäåñòâå â Õîãâàðöå èëè â Ïðèñòàíèùå. Ïîñëå ïðîèñøåñòâèÿ ñ âåðìóòîì, îíà îòêàçàëàñü îò ñïèðòíîãî, ñîñëàâøèñü íà åãî âðåäíîå âçàèìîäåéñòâèå ñ íåêèì âîîáðàæàåìûì çåëüåì, êîòîðîå îíà ÿêîáû ïðèíèìàëà îò íåêîé âîîáðàæàåìîé áîëåçíè. 

Ýòî ñîîáùåíèå âûçâàëî îäíó èç ðåäêèõ ðåàêöèé îòöà Ñíåéïà. 

- Çåëüÿ, – ôûðêíóë îí. – Ñîâåðøåííî áåñïîëåçíû, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå áîëüøèíñòâî èç íèõ. 

Ìàòü Ñíåéïà íàõìóðèëàñü, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ïîëîæèëà íîæ è âèëêó. 

- Òû íå ñúåë áðîêêîëè. 

- ß íå î÷åíü ëþáëþ áðîêêîëè, - Ãåðìèîíà ïîñòàðàëàñü, ÷òîáû åå ãîëîñ çâó÷àë íåìíîãî âèíîâàòî. 

Æåíùèíà ñíîâà íàõìóðèëàñü. 

- Ëþáèøü, - ñêàçàëà îíà. – Òû âñåãäà ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì ýòî åë. 

Íà ýòî ìàëî ÷òî ìîæíî áûëî îòâåòèòü, è êàê òîëüêî Ãåðìèîíà ñìîãëà ýòî ñäåëàòü, îíà ñáåæàëà èç äîìà. 

Íåîáõîäèìîñòü ïðîéòèñü ïîñëå åäû òîëüêî îò÷àñòè áûëà îïðàâäàíèåì. Òåëî Ñíåéïà, õðàíÿùåå çíà÷èòåëüíûå ðåçåðâû ýíåðãèè, íóæäàëîñü â áîëüøîì êîëè÷åñòâå ôèçè÷åñêîé äåÿòåëüíîñòè. Åãî ïîñòîÿííûå ñêèòàíèÿ ïî øêîëå âî âðåìÿ ñåìåñòðà äàâàëè âûõîä áîëüøåé ÷àñòè ýòîé ýíåðãèè. Ñèäåòü âçàïåðòè â äîìå, â êîòîðîì íå÷åãî äåëàòü, êðîìå ÷òåíèÿ, ïîäîøëî áû òåëó Ãåðìèîíû, íî Ñíåéïîâî ðåøèòåëüíî ïðîòåñòîâàëî. Åãî ðîäèòåëåé êàæåòñÿ ñîâåðøåííî íå ðàññòðîèëî åå âíåçàïíîå ñîîáùåíèå, ÷òî îíà ñîáèðàåòñÿ ïðîãóëÿòüñÿ. Åãî îòåö òîëüêî õìûêíóë, à ìàòü ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÷òî-òî î òîì, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ òàê ëþáèò ñâîè ïðîãóëêè è ñâîè êíèãè. Ïî åå ìíåíèþ, åãî ñîâñåì íå èçìåíèëñÿ. 

Ó íåå íå áûëî ñïåöèàëüíîãî íàìåðåíèÿ íàéòè ìîðå. Îíà ïðîñòî øëà îò äîìà, âûáèðàÿ íàïðàâëåíèå íàóãàä. ×åðåç äåñÿòü ìèíóò âûáðàííàÿ òðîïèíêà ïðèâåëà åå ê êðàþ îáðûâà, ñ êðóòûì, íî ïðåîäîëèìûì ñïóñêîì ê ìîðþ. Åùå ïÿòü ìèíóò îíà îñòîðîæíî ñïîëçàëà ïî ñêëîíó. À ïîòîì îíà äûøàëà ëåäÿíûì âîçäóõîì, îáæèãàþùèì ãîðëî è ãëàçà, áëàãîäàðíàÿ çà òî, ÷òî ó íåå íàêîíåö ïðîÿñíèëîñü â ãîëîâå âäàëè îò çàïàõà ïåðåâàðåííûõ îâîùåé. 

Ýòîò äîì êàçàëñÿ çàñòðÿâøèì â âîåííîì âðåìåíè. Â íåì áûëà òîëüêî õîëîäíàÿ âîäà, ãîðÿ÷óþ íàãðåâàë äîìîâûé ýëüô. Âñå êîìíàòû îáîãðåâàëèñü òîëüêî êàìèíàìè, ðàçæèãàòü êîòîðûå áûëî ïåðâîé óòðåííåé îáÿçàííîñòüþ òîãî æå ýëüôà. Ãåðìèîíà ïåðâûé ðàç â æèçíè óâèäåëà îêíî, ïîêðûòîå ëüäîì ñ âíóòðåííåé ñòîðîíû. Îíà ñîáèðàëàñü áûëî èñïîëüçîâàòü â åå êîìíàòå êàêèå-íèáóäü ñîãðåâàþùèå çàêëèíàíèÿ, íî âîâðåìÿ âñïîìíèëà, ÷òî ó íåå åå ñîáñòâåííàÿ âîëøåáíàÿ ïàëî÷êà. Åñëè Ìèíèñòåðñòâî çàôèêñèðóåò èñïîëüçîâàíèå ìàãèè ó÷åíèêîì… Ýòîãî ìîæåò è íå ñëó÷èòüñÿ, îíà íå çíàëà, êàêèì îáðàçîì ôèêñèðóþò íàðóøåíèÿ, íî ðèñêîâàòü íå õîòåëîñü. 

Ïîýòîìó îíà òàê è äðîæàëà îò õîëîäà, ïîêà êîìíàòà íå ïðîãðåëàñü äîñòàòî÷íî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ìîæíî áûëî âûëåçòè èç-ïîä îäåÿëà. Îíà ïðåäïîëîæèëà, ÷òî äîëæíà áûòü áëàãîäàðíà Ñíåéïàì, óæå çà òî, ÷òî îíè ïðîâåëè â äîì êàíàëèçàöèþ. Ïåðñïåêòèâà ïðîãóëêè äî êîíöà ñàäà îïðåäåëåííî íå êàçàëàñü åé çàìàí÷èâîé. 

Ñàìà êîìíàòà áûëà ñìåñüþ áåçëèêîãî ôîíà ñ ðàçáðîñàííûìè ïî íåìó ñâèäåòåëüñòâàìè æèçíè Ñíåéïà-ïîäðîñòêà – åñòåñòâåííî, êíèãàìè, è âñÿêîé âñÿ÷èíîé, ñîáðàííîé âî âðåìÿ ïðîãóëîê. Âåòêè ñòðàííîé ôîðìû, îòøëèôîâàííûå ìîðåì êàìíè, ðàêóøêè è åùå ÷òî-òî, âûãëÿäÿùåå êàê ÷åëîâå÷åñêèå êîñòè. Áûëî î÷åíü ëåãêî ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå Ñíåéïà ìàëü÷èøêîé. Ïîñëå âñåãî ëèøü äâóõ äíåé â îáùåñòâå åãî ðîäèòåëåé, îíà ïîíèìàëà, êàê îí çàìêíóëñÿ â ñâîåì ñîáñòâåííîì ìèðå, íàõîäÿ ñåáå ñðåäè ñòðàíèö êíèã äðóçåé, êîòîðûõ åìó íå õâàòàëî â ðåàëüíîñòè. À êòî áóäåò ðóãàòü ïîäðîñòêà çàòî, ÷òî îí ìíîãî ÷èòàåò, ïîäóìàëà îíà ñ èðîíèåé. Ðàçâå íå ñ÷èòàåòñÿ, ÷òî ýòî ïðîñòî çàìå÷àòåëüíî? 

À ðàçâå îíà òî÷íî òàê æå íå èñïîëüçîâàëà êíèãè, êàê ýôôåêòèâíûé ìåõàíèçì äëÿ çàùèòû è óõîäà îò ðåàëüíîñòè? 

Îíà çàñòàâèëà ñåáÿ ïðåðâàòü ýòó ìûñëü; àíàëèçèðîâàòü Ñíåéïà áûëî íàìíîãî ïðèÿòíåå, ÷åì ðàññìàòðèâàòü ñîáñòâåííóþ æèçíü. 

Îíà ñãëîòíóëà. 

Îíà íå õî÷åò áîëüøå îñòàâàòüñÿ çäåñü, â ýòîì íååñòåñòâåííîì àíàõðîíèçìå, íàçûâàåìîì äîìîì, æèòåëè êîòîðîãî ñ÷èòàþò ñåáÿ âûðîñøèìè èç òîãî âîçðàñòà, êîãäà ðàçâåøèâàþò óêðàøåíèÿ, è â êîòîðîì íå äàðÿò äðóã äðóãó ïîäàðêîâ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìåæäó âçðîñëûìè ýòî áåññìûñëåííî. 

- Êðîìå òîãî, ó íàñ åñòü âñå, ÷òî íàì íóæíî. Ýòè ïîäàðêè – ïðîñòî áåñïîëåçíàÿ òðàòà äåíåã, - ñíîâà åãî ìàòü. 

Îíà õîòåëà áûòü ïîäàëüøå îò îáèòàòåëåé ýòîãî äîìà, êîòîðûå áûëè íàñòîëüêî çàíÿòû ñàìè ñîáîé, ÷òî äëÿ êîãî-íèáóäü åùå ïðîñòî íå îñòàâàëîñü ìåñòà. Îíà õîòåëà íàçàä â Õîãâàðö, ãäå áûëî òåïëî, ïðàçäíè÷íî è åäû áîëüøå, ÷åì ìîæíî áûëî ñúåñòü. Îíà õîòåëà âèäåòü Àëüáóñà Äàìáëäîðà â î÷åðåäíîé ñìåøíîé øëÿïå íà ãîëîâå. 

Îíà õîòåëà áûòü ðÿäîì ñî Ñíåéïîì, ïîíÿëà îíà, øîêèðîâàííàÿ ñîáñòâåííîé ìûñëüþ. Åé íå õâàòàëî åãî. Åé íå õâàòàëî èõ ðàçãîâîðîâ, îáìåíà ÿçâèòåëüíûìè ðåïëèêàìè ïî ïîâîäó åãî êîñìåòè÷åñêîãî áèçíåñà è åå íåóìåíèÿ çàâàðèâàòü ÷àé. Åé íå õâàòàëî âîçìîæíîñòè ñïîêîéíî ñèäåòü, ÷èòàÿ èëè ðàáîòàÿ, â òî âðåìÿ êàê îí çàíèìàåòñÿ î÷åðåäíûì ýêñïåðèìåíòîì â äðóãîé ñòîðîíå êîìíàòû. 

Äîëæåí æå áûòü êàêîé-òî ñïîñîá ïîáåãà èç ýòîé óïðîùåííîé âåðñèè Àçêàáàíà. 

__ 

Íîâîñòè, êîòîðûå îæèäàëè åå, êîãäà îíà ïåðåñòóïèëà ïîðîã äîìà, ñíîâà âåðíóëè åé âåðó â ìèëîñòü áîãîâ. Èëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, âî âñåâåäåíèå îäíîãî äèðåêòîðà øêîëû. 

Íà ñòîëå â õîëëå ëåæàëî ïèñüìî, àäðåñîâàííîå _Ïðîôåññîðó Ñåâåðóñó Ñíåéïó_. Îíà âçÿëà ïèñüìî è ïîâåðíóëà åãî. Íà êîíâåðòå áûëà ïå÷àòü Õîãâàðöà. 

Îòêðûâ ïèñüìî, îíà ïðî÷èòàëà ñàìûå, íà äàííûé ìîìåíò, ïðèÿòíûå ñëîâà, êîòîðûå êîãäà-ëèáî åé ïèñàëè. 

_Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, _

Îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà òðåáóþò âàøåãî íåîòëîæíîãî ïðèñóòñòâèÿ â Õîðâàðöå. ß áóäó êðàéíå ïðèçíàòåëåí, åñëè âû ñìîæåòå âåðíóòüñÿ êàê ìîæíî áûñòðåå. 

Ñ÷àñòëèâîãî Ðîæäåñòâà, 

Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð, äèðåêòîð. 

Ñëàâà âñåì áîãàì, ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Åå áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå áåñïîêîèëî, êðîìå òîãî, íàñêîëüêî áûñòðî îíà ñìîæåò âåðíóòüñÿ. 

Ðîäèòåëè Ñíåéïà îòíåñëèñü ê íîâîñòè ôèëîñîôñêè. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ìàòü. 

- Òû íàâåðíî î÷åíü öåííûé ÷åëîâåê, åñëè òàê ñðî÷íî íóæåí äèðåêòîðó. 

Îòåö Ñíåéïà ñíîâà òîëüêî ôûðêíóë èç êðåñëà. 

Îíà ñîáðàëà âåùè è àïïàðèðîâàëà ñ òàêîé ïîñïåøíîñòüþ, êîòîðóþ òîëüêî ïîçâîëÿëè ïðàâèëà ïðèëè÷èÿ. 

Âåðíóâøèñü íà òåððèòîðèþ Õîãâàðöà, îíà ñðàçó î÷óòèëàñü â ñíåãó òîëùèíîé äâà ôóòà. Ýòî åå íå áåñïîêîèëî, îíà ñíîâà áûëà äîìà. Îíà îãëÿäåëàñü âîêðóã, íàñëàæäàÿñü îêðóæàâøåé åå êðàñîòîé. Ãåðìèîíà óæå ñîáèðàëàñü íàïðàâèòüñÿ â çàìîê, êîãäà óñëûøàëà ñêðèï øàãîâ ïî ñíåãó. 

_ Ìåíÿ íå áåñïîêîèò, ÷òî ýòî ìîæåò áûòü Õó÷. Äà ïóñòü ýòî äàæå Àëèñà Ëàêîê! _

Ýòî íå áûë íèêòî èç íèõ. 

- Ïðèÿòíî ïðîâåëà âðåìÿ, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ? – ìÿãêèé ãîëîñ äèðåêòîðà. 

- Íå îñîáåííî, - îòâåòèëà îíà, âûáðàâ ïðàâäó, à íå òàêòè÷íîñòü. 

- Ìíå ñëó÷àëîñü ñëûøàòü, ÷òî ó ðîäèòåëåé Ñåâåðóñà íå î÷åíü ãîñòåïðèèìíûé äîì. 

Íåãîñòåïðèèìíûé áûëî íå òî ñëîâî, êîòîðûì Ãåðìèîíà ìîãëà áû îïèñàòü ýòîò äîì. 

Îí áûë õîëîäíûì, è ñ ýòèì õîëîäîì íè÷åãî íå ìîã ñäåëàòü ñëàáûé îãîíü, áîðþùèéñÿ çà ñóùåñòâîâàíèå â êàæäîì êàìèíå. 

- Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ïîñëå íåãî ëþáîå âíèìàíèå, îáðàùåííîå íà òåáÿ, ïîêàæåòñÿ æåëàííûì. 

Ãåðìèîíà ìîðãíóëà. Äàìáëäîð äàë ãîëîñ ïîëó-îôîðìëåííûì ìûñëÿì, êîòîðûå ïîñòîÿííî âåðòåëèñü ó íåå â ãîëîâå ïîñëåäíèå äâà äíÿ. Ìûñëè, êîòîðûå îêðóæèëè ìîëîäîãî ÷åëîâåêà è çàìàíèëè íà ñòîðîíó òüìû. 

- Ñåâåðóñ âñåãäà ïðîñèë ìåíÿ ïîñëàòü åìó ÷åðåç 48 ÷àñîâ ñîâó ñ òðåáîâàíèåì åãî ñðî÷íîãî ïðèñóòñòâèÿ â øêîëå, - æèçíåðàäîñòíî ïðîäîëæèë Äàìáëäîð. – ß ïðåäïîëîæèë, ÷òî òåáå òîæå ïîíàäîáèòüñÿ ÷òî-òî ïîäîáíîå. 

Åùå îäíà âåùü, î êîòîðîé Ñíåéï åé íå ñêàçàë. Íî òåïåðü ó Ãåðìèîíû íå ïîÿâèëîñü æåëàíèÿ åãî óáèòü. Íåò, òåïåðü åé õîòåëîñü áû íàéòè åãî, îáíÿòü, ïðîñòî ïîñòîÿòü ðÿäîì. 

Íî çíàÿ ìóæ÷èí, îíà ïîäîçðåâàëà, ÷òî åå ðåàëüíûå ìîòèâû åå ïîâåäåíèÿ ïîêàæóòñÿ åìó êàê ðàç íàèìåíåå ïðåäïî÷òèòåëüíûìè.  


	28. Ìåíÿ çîâóò Ñíåéï, Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï

Ãëàâà 28 – Ìåíÿ çîâóò Ñíåéï, Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï 

Ñíåéï çåâíóë è ïîòÿíóëñÿ, ìåäëåííî ïðîñûïàÿñü â ïîëóñâåòå, ïðîíèêàþùåì ÷åðåç ñòàðûå øòîðû, âèñåâøèå íà îêíå. Íåãðîìêîå ñîïåíèå íàïîìíèëî åìó, ÷òî îí íå îäèí. Ïîâåðíóâ ãîëîâó, îí óâèäåë ôèðìåííûå ðûæèå âîëîñû Âèçëè, ðàçáðîñàííûå ïî ïîäóøêå êðîâàòè, ñòîÿùåé â äðóãîì êîíöå êîìíàòû. Áûëî, ïî ìåíüøåé ìåðå, íåëîâêî ðàçäåëÿòü êîìíàòó ñ ìèññ Âèçëè, õîòÿ îí äîëæåí áûë ýòîãî îæèäàòü. Íà Ðîæäåñòâî ñîáðàëàñü âñÿ ñåìüÿ, òàê ÷òî åäèíñòâåííûì ñïîñîáîì ðàçìåñòèòü äâóõ ãîñòåé, áûëî ïîñåëèòü èõ ñ êåì-òî âìåñòå. Ãàððè ïîäñåëèëè ê Ðîíó, çà ÷òî Ñíåéï âîçáëàãîäàðèë âñåõ èçâåñòíûõ åìó áîãîâ. Îí áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî Ìîëëè Âèçëè ðåøèò ïîñåëèòü åãî âìåñòå ñ ìàëü÷èêàìè. Êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì îí óõèòðèëñÿ çàáûòü, ÷òî ó Âèçëè áûëà äî÷ü, íåñìîòðÿ íà åå ïðèñóòñòâèå íà åãî óðîêàõ êàæäóþ íåäåëþ â òå÷åíèå ïÿòè ëåò. Äî òîãî, êîíå÷íî, êàê â êîíöå ñåíòÿáðÿ îí ñàì íà÷àë ïðèñóòñòâîâàòü â êëàññå ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû îò ó÷èòåëüñêîãî ñòîëà. 

Ðàçäåëÿòü êîìíàòó ñ Äæèííè îêàçàëîñü íå òàêèì ñóðîâûì èñïûòàíèåì, êàê îí íåìåäëåííî ñåáå âîîáðàçèë. Â ïåðâûé æå âå÷åð, ñìóùåííî ïåðåîäåâàÿñü â óãëó ëèöîì ê ñòåíå, îí çàìåòèë, ÷òî äåâî÷êà âåäåò ñåáÿ òàêæå. Ïîõîæå, ýòî íèêàê íå âûõîäèëî çà ðàìêè õàðàêòåðà Ãåðìèîíû. Êîíå÷íî, ïîäóìàë îí ïîçæå, Ãåðìèîíà íèêîãäà íå äàâàëà ïîâîäà ïîäîçðåâàòü ñåáÿ â ýêñãèáèöèîíèçìå. Ïðîèñøåñòâèå ñ ìèñòåðîì Ëîíãáîòòîìîì ìîãëî èìåòü êóäà áîëåå ñåðüåçíûå ïîñëåäñòâèÿ, õîòÿ ýòî áûëà íå îðèãèíàëüíàÿ ìûñëü. Ñíåéïó íà÷àëî êàçàòüñÿ, ÷òî ýòà ôðàçà ñòàëà ðåôðåíîì åãî íûíåøíåé æèçíè. 

Áûëî óæå äîñòàòî÷íî ñâåòëî, ÷òîáû ÷èòàòü – ïî ïîëîæåíèþ ïîäíèìàþùåãî ñîëíöà è ïî òèøèíå â äîìå îí ðåøèë, ÷òî áûëî ãäå-òî îêîëî âîñüìè. Â ïðàçäíè÷íûå äíè ñåìüÿ Âèçëè ïîçäíî ëîæèëàñü, íî è ïîçäíî âñòàâàëà. Áëàæåííûå òèøèíà è ïîêîé. Îí áîëåå èëè ìåíåå ïîëó÷àë óäîâîëüñòâèå îò êàíèêóë; õîòÿ è ñ íåîõîòîé ýòî ïðèçíàâàë – íåò, ÷åòíî ãîâîðÿ, ïðèçíàë áû ïðè íîðìàëüíûõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ. Íå ñ÷èòàÿ òîãî, ÷òî îí õîòåë áû èçìåíèòü ñâîþ ðîëü, è, íàâåðíî, è âñþ ñâîþ æèçíü, åñëè ïîäîéòè ê âîïðîñó áîëåå ðàäèêàëüíî. Íåñìîòðÿ íà ýòî, íåìíîãî òèøèíû è ïîêîÿ è âîçìîæíîñòü ïî÷èòàòü áåç ïîìåõ áûëè î÷åíü êñòàòè. 

Çà ïðîøåäøèå äíè åìó óæå óäàâàëîñü íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ïî÷èòàòü – åãî çàèíòåðåñîâàëè æóðíàëû. Íèêòî íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó, òðóäíî áûëî óäèâèòü êîãî-íèáóäü âèäîì Ãåðìèîíû, óòêíóâøåéñÿ â êíèãó, íî äåëî áûëî äàæå íå â òîì. ×òåíèå â ñåìåéñòâå Âèçëè òðåáîâàëî óñèëèé â ïîïûòêå ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ, ÷òî áûëî óòîìèòåëüíûì äåëîì. Íåïðåêðàùàþùèåñÿ ðàçãîâîðû è äâèæåíèå ïîñòîÿííî îòâëåêàëè. Âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè, ñîâìåñòíûå óñèëèÿ ìàëü÷èêîâ – âñåõ, îò Ðîíà äî Áèëëà, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì ýòîãî íàäóòîãî èäèîòà, Ïåðñè – âûðûâàëè åãî èç êîêîíà ñëîâ âî âíåøíèé ìèð, çàòÿãèâàÿ â ñíåæíûå áîè, áîðüáó ñ ãíîìàìè è âîëíåíèå Ìîëëè Âèçëè î òîì, ÷òî âñå îíè ïîäõâàòÿò íàñìîðê. 

À òåïåðü, â õîëîäíîì ñâåòå ïîçäíåãî äåêàáðüñêîãî óòðà, óêóòàííûé òåïëîì ïðè÷óäëèâîãî ëîñêóòíîãî îäåÿëà, Ñíåéï ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ íà ëîêòå è äîñòàë èç ïðèêðîâàòíîãî ñòîëèêà ýêçåìïëÿð _Monografias d'Alquimia _è íà÷àë ÷èòàòü. Óåäèíåíèå ïðåäîñòàâëÿëî åìó âåëèêîëåïíóþ âîçìîæíîñòü ÷èòàòü íà ÿçûêå îðèãèíàëà. Êíèãà áûëà íàïèñàíà íà èñïàíñêîì, è îí èñïîëüçîâàë çàêëèíàíèÿ ïåðåâîäà äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû íèêòî íå óäèâèëñÿ, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà êàê-òî óõèòðèëàñü âûó÷èòü â Õîãâàðöå ýòîò ÿçûê. Èëè, õóæå òîãî, íå ïðîâåðèë åå çíàíèÿ ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ìàíäðàãîðà ïîìîæåò èì âåðíóòüñÿ â íîðìàëüíîå ñîñòîÿíèå. Òîæå íåïëîõî, íî ïåðåâîä íå âñåãäà ïåðåäàâàë íþàíñû îðèãèíàëüíîãî òåêñòà. 

Ïðèìåðíî ÷åðåç ÷àñ äîì íà÷àë ïðîñûïàòüñÿ. Âñëåä çà òèõèì øàðêàíüåì øàãîâ ñòàðøèõ Âèçëè âîçíèêëè çàïàõè êîôå è òîñòîâ. ×óòü áîëåå ãðîìêèå øàãè íàâåëè íà ìûñëü, ÷òî Ïåðñè ðåøèë, ÷òî Ìèíèñòåðñòâî ðàçâàëèòñÿ, åñëè îí íè ðàçó íå ïîÿâèòñÿ íà ðàáîòó ìåæäó Ðîæäåñòâîì è Íîâûì ãîäîì. Ñíåéï íà÷àë äóìàòü î ðåøèòåëüíîì áðîñêå â âàííóþ – îäíîé èç âåùåé, êîòîðûå åìó õîòåëîñü áû èçìåíèòü â äîìå Âèçëè, áûëî íåóäîáñòâî ïîëüçîâàíèÿ âàííîé, êîãäà âñå äîìà. Íå åäèíñòâåííîé âåùüþ, íî ïåðâîé èç ïðèõîäÿùèõ íà óì. È, êîíå÷íî æå, èìåííî â ýòîò ìîìåíò îí óñëûøàë òðåñê è òîïîò, èçäàâàåìûå ñêîðåå âñåãî Ãàððè èëè Ðîíîì. Èëè èìè îáîèìè. 

Îí óðîíèë ãîëîâó íà ïîäóøêó, ïîäàâèâ ñòîí. Òèõîå õèõèêàíüå èç äðóãîãî êîíöà êîìíàòû ñîîáùèëî åìó, ÷òî Äæèííè ðàçáóäèëè òå æå çâóêè. 

- Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî êòî-íèáóäü ìîæåò íàçâàòü Ðîíà âåæëèâûì, - ñêàçàëà îíà. 

- Êàê òû óçíàëà, ÷òî ýòî Ðîí? – ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ñíåéï, ãëÿäÿ íà íåå. 

Äæèííè ñëåãêà ïîêðàñíåëà, è Ñíåéï ïîäíÿë áðîâü, óäèâëÿÿñü åå ÿâíîìó ñìóùåíèþ. – Ó íåãî è ó Ãàððè øàãè çâó÷àò ïî-ðàçíîìó. Ïîõîäêó Ðîíà ÿ èçó÷àëà ìíîãî ëåò, - ïîñïåøíî äîáàâèëà îíà. 

Ñíåéï ñîáèðàëñÿ ðàññïðîñèòü åå – ðåàêöèÿ íà åãî âîïðîñ ïîäñêàçûâàëà, ÷òî îòíîøåíèå äåâî÷êè ê åå áðàòó è ê åãî äðóãó îòëè÷àåòñÿ áîëüøå, ÷åì îíà õî÷åò ïîêàçàòü äðóãèì. Åìó ïîäóìàë, ñòàëà ëè áû Ãåðìèîíà ðàññïðàøèâàòü äåâî÷êó, è ðåøèë, ÷òî, ñêîðåå âñåãî, íåò. Êðîìå òîãî, ýòî ìîæåò âûçâàòü îòâåòíûå âîïðîñû, à îí ñîâñåì íå õîòåë ðàçãîâîðà î òîì, êîìó ïðèíàäëåæàò åãî ñîáñòâåííûå ñèìïàòèè. 

Êîìíàòà ñíîâà ïîãðóçèëàñü â ìîë÷àíèå, ïîêà Ñíåéï è Äæèííè äðåìàëè, îæèäàÿ, êîãäà áîëòîâíÿ Ðîíà íà êóõíå íå äàñò èì ñèãíàë î òîì, ÷òî âàííàÿ îïÿòü ñâîáîäíà. Ìûñëè Ñíåéïà âåðíóëèñü ê Ãåðìèîíå. Ïîíÿë ëè Äàìáëäîð åãî (õîòåëîñü áû íàäåÿòüñÿ) òîíêèé íàìåê è âûçâîëèëè ëè îí îòòóäà Ãåðìèîíó? Ýòî áûë î÷åíü êîðîòêèé ðàçãîâîð â êîðèäîðå, ïåðåä òåì, êàê îí óåõàë… 

_- Äîáðûé âå÷åð, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. Ñîáèðàåòåñü â Ïðèñòàíèùå íà Ðîæäåñòâî? – âîïðîñ Äàìáëäîðà áûë áåçîáèäíûì, íî êàçàëîñü, ÷òî çà íèì ÷òî-òî ñòîèò. Ñíåéï íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ñìîòðåë íà íåãî, îáäóìûâàÿ ñâîé îòâåò. Ïîòîì êèâíóë. _

- Äà, äèðåêòîð. Ýòî áóäåò çàáàâíî. ß, êîíå÷íî, íå áóäó î÷åíü õîòåòü âåðíóòüñÿ â øêîëó. – Êîììåíòàðèé ñëåãêà íå ñîîòâåòñòâîâàë ðîëè, íî ýòî áûëî íåîáõîäèìî. Òî, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð êèâíóë, ïîçâîëèëî Ñíåéïó íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî îí çàìåòèë óäàðåíèå íà ñëîâå «ß» 

Äàìáëäîð îáû÷íî íàõîäèë ïîâîä âûçâàòü åãî â øêîëó ðàíüøå âðåìåíè, åñëè åìó íå óäàâàëîñü èçáåæàòü âèçèòà ê ðîäèòåëÿì. Íå áûëî ïðè÷èíû, ïî êîòîðîé îí íå ìîã è íà ýòîò ðàç ñäåëàòü òî æå ñàìîå. Ãåðìèîíà íå áóäåò ðàäà, åñëè åå âèçèò ê åãî ðîäèòåëÿì çàòÿíåòñÿ. 

Êîíå÷íî, îí ìîã è â ýòîì ãîäó îòäåëàòüñÿ îò íèõ. Ñíåéï ñàì áûë íå ñîâñåì óâåðåí, ïî÷åìó îí ýòîãî íå ñäåëàë. Ýòî áûëî ñïîíòàííîå ðåøåíèå, âîçìîæíî, â îòìåñòêó çà òî, ÷òî îíà íå ïðåäóïðåäèëà åãî î ïîåçäêå â Ïðèñòàíèùå. Ðåáÿ÷åñêèé è íåäîñòîéíûé ïîñòóïîê, íî ñåé÷àñ ñ ýòèì óæå íè÷åãî íåëüçÿ áûëî ñäåëàòü. 

Åãî ðàçìûøëåíèÿ ïðåðâàë ãîëîñ Äæèííè. – Ðîí âûøåë. Åñëè òû ïîñïåøèøü, òî óñïååøü ðàíüøå Ãàððè. – Ñíåéï òàê è ñäåëàë. 

Ïîçäíèé çàâòðàê, áûë õàîòè÷íûì, ñòàðøèå Âèçëè ïðîèçâîäèëè âïå÷àòëåíèå ëèö ñ ãëóáîêîãî ïîõìåëüÿ, îáâèíÿÿ âî âñåì ïîðòâåéí, êîòîðûé Áèëë äîáûë ãäå-òî ïî ïóòè äîìîé. Ìëàäøèé Âèçëè – è Ãàððè – õíûêàëè, ïîòîìó ÷òî èì íå äàëè âîçìîæíîñòè çàðàáîòàòü ïîõìåëüå. Ïðè ýòîì âñå, íåçàâèñèìî îò ãîëîâíîé áîëè, ñìåòàëè ñî ñòîëà îáèëüíûé çàâòðàê – áåêîí, ÿéöà, æàðåíûé õëåá, ãðèáû. 

Ñíåéï ñåë íà ñòóë, ïîäâåðíóâ ïîä ñåáÿ îäíó íîãó, è íà÷àë íàáëþäàòü çà øóòëèâîé ïåðåïàëêîé è äèñêóññèÿìè, êèïÿùèìè âîêðóã íåãî, ïîêà îí ïèë êîôå. Çàâòðàêàòü íå îñîáåííî õîòåëîñü, íî, ñëåäóÿ âêóñàì è ïîòðåáíîñòÿì òåëà Ãåðìèîíû, îí óäîâëåòâîðèë ñâîé àïïåòèò òîñòàìè ñ ìåäîì. 

Ñåìåéíûå ðàçáîðêè ïîñòåïåííî óãàñëè, ïåðåéäÿ çàòåì â ñóìàòîõó ñáîðîâ è ïîèñêîâ îáóâè è îäåæäû, êîãäà ìèñòåð Âèçëè íàïîìíèë Ñíåéïó, Ãàððè è äâóì ñâîèì ìëàäøèì äåòÿì, ÷òî îíè îòïðàâëÿþòñÿ ñ íèì â Ëîíäîí. Àðòóð äîëæåí áûë íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ óäåëèòü ðàáîòå, âïðî÷åì, íåîõîòíî, è îí îáåùàë âçÿòü äåòåé ñ ñîáîé ñ ïîìîùüþ ïîðò-êëþ÷à. Ãàððè òàê âîñïåâàë ÷óäåñà êèíåìàòîãðàôà, ÷òî Ðîí è Äæèííè óãîâîðèëè ðàçðåøèòü èì ñõîäèòü â êèíî â êà÷åñòâå Ðîæäåñòâåíñêîãî ïîäàðêà. Ñíåéïà ýòà ïåðñïåêòèâà íå î÷åíü âäîõíîâëÿëà, íî îí ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî ñìîæåò ïðèäóìàòü óáåäèòåëüíóþ ïðè÷èíó äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû îñòàòüñÿ â ñòîðîíå. Ãåðìèîíà íåñîìíåííî çíàëà âñå î «ôèëüìàõ» - è ýòî ïóãàëî. Îò íåãî îæèäàëè òîãî, ÷òî îí çíàåò, êàê ñåáÿ âåñòè, íî çíàíèÿ Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà î ïîäîáíûõ âåùàõ áûëè êðàéíå ïîâåðõíîñòíû. 

Çàòî Ñíåéï ëó÷øå Ãåðìèîíû ïîíèìàë ìóæñêóþ ïñèõîëîãèþ, è, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, óãðîçà ðàçîáëà÷åíèÿ áûëà ïðåäîòâðàùåíà, êîãäà îí ïîäòîëêíóë Ãàððè ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàòü ñâîè çíàíèÿ. Â îñíîâíîì äëÿ Äæèííè. Â ñâåòå åå óòðåííåãî ñìóùåíèÿ, Ñíåéï èçó÷àë ýòó ïàðî÷êó ñ íåêîòîðûì ëþáîïûòñòâîì, ðàçìûøëÿÿ ïðî ñåáÿ. Îí ñîáèðàëñÿ ðàññêàçàòü îá ýòîì Ãåðìèîíå, êîãäà âåðíåòñÿ â øêîëó. Îíà, êîíå÷íî æå, íàéäåò ýòî èíòåðåñíûì è, âîçìîæíî, çàáàâíûì. Ñíåéï áûë çàíÿò ñî÷èíåíèåì ýòîãî ðàññêàçà, ïî÷òè íå çàìå÷àÿ, ÷òî îí äåëàåò, ïîêà îíè íå ñâåðíóëè ñ ïåðåóëêà ðÿäîì ñ Ìèíèñòåðñòâîì, íà êîòîðûé èõ ïåðåíåñ ïîðò-êëþ÷. 

«Ïîåçäêà íà ìåòðî» îêàçàëàñü îïûòîì, áåç êîòîðîãî îí ìîã áû îáîéòèñü. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îí òàê ðåøèë, ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îíè âûáðàëèñü èç äóøíîé è ïåðåïîëíåííîé íàðîäîì ïîäçåìêè. Ïëàòèòü öåëîå ñîñòîÿíèå, ÷òîáû òåáÿ òîëêàëè è ïðèæèìàëè â îáùåé äàâêå íåçíàêîìûå ëþäè – íå òî, ÷òî îí õîòåë áû ïîâòîðèòü. Âûäåðæàâ âñå ýòî è âåðíóâøèñü íà ñâåæèé âîçäóõ, îí îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî Leicester Square äîñòàòî÷íî ïåñòðà è ìíîãîëþäíà, ÷òîáû çàñòàâèòü åãî óäèâèòüñÿ òîìó, ÷òî èõ ìèð èäåò íà òàêèå óõèùðåíèÿ, ÷òîáû îñòàòüñÿ íåçàìå÷åííûì. Òóò êòî óãîäíî ñìîã áû ïðîãóëèâàòüñÿ, íå áîÿñü, ÷òî êòî-íèáóäü õîòÿ áû ïðîñòî ïîâåðíåò ãîëîâó â åãî ñòîðîíó. 

Ãàððè íàïðàâèë èõ ê áîëüøîìó çäàíèþ, ñåðî-áåëîìó, ñëèâàþùåìóñÿ ñ Ëîíäîíñêèì çèìíèì íåáîì. Íåîíîâûå îãíè íàâåðõó îáúÿâëÿëè, êàê ðåøèë Ñíåéï, íàçâàíèÿ ôèëüìîâ, î êîòîðûõ ðàññêàçûâàë Ãàððè, è ñîîáùàëè î äåìîíñòðàöèè ôèëüìîâ ñ 1987- î÷åâèäíî ãîäà, êîãäà êèíîòåàòð áûë îòêðûò. Ñíåéï óäèâèëñÿ òîìó, ÷òî îíè îòìå÷àþò òàêîé êîðîòêèé ïðîìåæóòîê âðåìåíè. Òîðãîâûå ôèðìû íà ÄèàãîíÀëëåå èçìåðÿëè ñâîå ñóùåñòâîâàíèå ñòîëåòèÿìè, ãîâîðèòü ïðî äåñÿòü ëåò êàçàëîñü áåññìûñëåííûì. 

Ðàñïîëîæåííûå íà óðîâíå ãëàç èçîáðàæåíèÿ áûëè âûñòàâëåíû, ÷òîáû ïðèâëå÷ü çðèòåëåé, õîòÿ Ñíåéïó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíè âûïîëíÿëè áû ýòó çàäà÷ó ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå, åñëè áû áûëè äâèæóùèìèñÿ, êàê â âîëøåáíîì ìèðå. Íàñêîëüêî îí ìîã ïîíÿòü èç êíèã è èç îáúÿñíåíèé Ãàððè, ôèëüìû è áûëè ðàñøèðåííîé âåðñèåé âîëøåáíûõ êàðòèí, òåàòðîì íà ýêðàíå. Èäåþ òåàòðà îí ïîíèìàë. Îí íå âèäåë ñïåêòàêëåé â Àíãëèè, íî â Åâðîïåéñêîì êîëäîâñêîì ñîîáùåñòâå ïðîöâåòàëà òåàòðàëüíàÿ êóëüòóðà, âûøåäøàÿ èç îïåðíûõ òðàäèöèé Èòàëèè. 

Îæèâëåííàÿ äèñêóññèÿ, ðàçãîðåâøàÿñÿ ðÿäîì ñî Ñíåéïîì, âåðíóëà åãî ìûñëè ê íàñòîÿùåìó. 

- ß _íå ñîáèðàþñü_ èäòè ñìîòðåòü íà âçðûâû, è íà òî, êàê óáèâàþò ëþäåé, - òâåðäî ñêàçàëà Äæèííè. Ñíåéï âçäðîãíóë ïðè ýòîé ìûñëè. 

- À òû ÷òî õî÷åøü ïîñìîòðåòü, Ãåðìèîíà? – îáðàòèëñÿ ê íåìó Ðîí. 

- À èç ÷åãî ìîæíî âûáèðàòü? – îí ïðåäïî÷åë óêëîíèòüñÿ îò îòâåòà, ïîòîìó ÷òî äî ýòîãî ïî÷òè íå îáðàùàë âíèìàíèÿ íà ðàçãîâîð. 

- «Ñìåðòåëüíîå îðóæèå» èëè «Æèâûå îãîíüêè» – îòâåòèë Ãàððè. 

- Èëè «Ãðÿçíûå òàíöû», - ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî äîáàâèëà Äæèííè. 

- Äà íó, Äæèí, - ðàçäðàæåííî ñêàçàë Ðîí, - ìû íå õîòèì ñìîòðåòü íà ýòîãî òèïà, îò êîòîðîãî òû áåç óìà – êàê òàì åãî çîâóò, - Ãàððè áûë, ïîõîæå, ñîãëàñåí ñ ýòèì çàÿâëåíèåì, õîòÿ ñòàðàëñÿ íå ïîêàçûâàòü ýòîãî ñëèøêîì çàìåòíî. 

- À âû ñ÷èòàåòå, ÷òî âñå ìû õîòèì ñìîòðåòü – êàê âû òàì åãî íàçûâàëè? Ôèëüì ñ Áîíäîì? Êàê áû îí òàì íå íàçûâàëñÿ, ìíå äîñòàòî÷íî òîãî, ÷òî âû ãîâîðèëè – òàì áóäóò óáèâàòü ëþäåé è ðàçðóøàòü âñå ïîäðÿä. ß íå õî÷ó ýòî âèäåòü. – óïðÿìî ïîâòîðèëà Äæèííè. 

- Ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, â ýòèõ ôèëüìàõ åñòü êîå-÷òî ïðî ëþáîâü, …ì-ì-ì…, ïðàâäà, ìîæåò áûòü, íå ñîâñåì ïðî ëþáîâü… - Ãîëîñ Ãàððè óãàñ íà ìãíîâåíèå. – Ãåðìèîíà, ðåøàé òû! – â êàêîì-òî îò÷àÿíèè çàêîí÷èë îí. 

Ñíåéï åùå ðàç èçó÷èë êàðòèíêè, æåëàÿ, ÷òîáû îíè õîòü íåìíîãî äâèãàëèñü è ìîãëè äàòü åìó ëó÷øåå ïðåäñòàâëåíèå î ÷åì, ÷åðò âîçüìè, áûëè ýòè ôèëüìû. Íàêîíåö, îäíî èç èçîáðàæåíèé ïðèâëåêëî åãî âíèìàíèå òåì, ÷òî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, êàçàëîñü áîëåå ïîíÿòíûì, ÷åì îñòàëüíûå. 

- Êàê íàñ÷åò «Ïðèíöåññû-íåâåñòû», - ñïðîñèë îí, ïîâåðíóâøèñü ê îñòàëüíûì. Ðîí è Ãàððè ñíîâà óñòàâèëèñü íà àôèøè, Äæèííè óñìåõíóëàñü. Ñíåéï âäðóã ñ óäèâëåíèåì ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòîãî îíà è äîáèâàëàñü âñå âðåìÿ – äîñòèæåíèÿ êîìïðîìèññà ñ ïîìîùüþ êðàéíîñòè. Èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî îíà îæèäàëà îò Ãåðìèîíû òî÷íî òîãî, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ñäåëàë Ñíåéï. 

Íàêîíåö îíè ñîãëàñèëèñü, ìàëü÷èêè ñ íåîõîòîé, è Ãàððè ïîøåë â êàññó ïîêóïàòü áèëåòû. Ýòî áûë óäîáíûé ñïîñîá çàïëàòèòü çà Âèçëè, íå äîãîâàðèâàÿñü ñ íèìè îá ýòîì. Âíóòðè êèíîòåàòðà Ãàððè íàïðàâèë èõ ìåæäó ïðîõîäîâ, ðàçûñêèâàÿ èõ ìåñòà. Ïîñëå íåêîòîðîé âîçíè, îíè óñåëèñü – Ãàððè è Äæèííè ïîñåðåäèíå, Ðîí è Ñíåéï ïî áîêàì îò íèõ. Ðîíà, ïîõîæå, íåìíîãî îãîð÷èëî òàêîå ðàñïîëîæåíèå. Îíî áûëî ðåçóëüòàòîì õèòðîãî ìàíåâðà, ïðåäïðèíÿòîãî Ñíåéïîì, êîãäà îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî ìàëü÷èê íàäååòñÿ ñåñòü ðÿäîì ñ íèì. Î òîì, ïî÷åìó Ðîí íà ýòî íàäåÿëñÿ, Ñíåéïó äóìàòü íå õîòåëîñü. 

Ôèëüì îêàçàëñÿ çàáàâíûì. Î÷åíü ïîõîæå íà òåàòð, íî ñ êóäà áîëüøèìè âîçìîæíîñòÿìè èç-çà íåîãðàíè÷åííîãî ïðîñòðàíñòâà. Ñöåíàðèé, ïîíà÷àëó ãëóïûé, ðàçâèâàëñÿ äîâîëüíî èíòåðåñíî, è Ñíåéï îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî ñìååòñÿ âìåñòå ñ îñòàëüíûìè çðèòåëÿìè, õîòÿ è íå âñåãäà ïî îäíîìó è òîìó æå ïîâîäó. Íàïðèìåð, ôðàçà «ëþäÿì â ìàñêàõ íåëüçÿ äîâåðÿòü» ïðîèçâåëà íà íåãî áîëüøå âïå÷àòëåíèÿ, ÷åì íà îñòàëüíûõ. Ôåçèê âûãëÿäåë êàê êóçåí Õàãðèäà – îñòàëüíûå òðîå ñîãíóëèñü îò ñìåõà, êîãäà îí øåïîòîì ïîäåëèëñÿ ñâîèì íàáëþäåíèåì ñ Äæèííè, à îíà ïåðåäàëà ýòè ñëîâà äàëüøå. Ðîí âåë ñåáÿ íåîáû÷íî òèõî ïðè âèäå Ðîäåíòà Íåîáû÷íûõ Ðàçìåðîâ, íî Ñíåéï áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî ñëûøàë õèõèêàíüå Ãàððè. 

Èäåÿ ëîêàèíîâîãî ïîðîøêà çàñòàâèëà Ñíåéïà ïîäíÿòü áðîâü, òåì áîëåå ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îí óñëûøàë ñïîð ìåæäó Ãàððè è Ðîíîì, ñòîèò ëè îá ýòîì ñïðîñèòü ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà â ñëåäóþùåì ñåìåñòðå. Ê ñåðåäèíå ôèëüìà Ñíåéï ïîéìàë ñåáÿ íà òîì, ÷òî ñòàðàåòñÿ çàïîìíèòü ôðàçû, ÷òîáû ïîòîì ïåðåñêàçàòü èõ Ãåðìèîíå – òå ìîìåíòû, êîòîðûå îíà, êàê îí çíàë, íàéäåò çàáàâíûìè, äàæå åñëè òðîèöà ðÿäîì ñ íèì íå óëîâèëà â íèõ þìîðà. 

***ïðèì.ïåðåâîä÷èêà – ïî ïîêàçàíèÿì Äèýëü, êîòîðàÿ â íåçàïàìÿòíûå âðåìåíà ñìîòðåëà ýòîò ôèëüì, Ôåçèê áûë áîëüøèì ãèãàíòîì, íå îñîáåííî óìíûì è äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïîõîæèì íà ãèïîòåòè÷åñêîãî ðîäñòâåííèêà Õàãðèäà. Ëîêàèíîâûé ïîðîøîê - ýòî ïîðîøîê èç êàêîãî-òî çìåèíîãî ÿäà; ãëàâíûé ãåðîé ïðåäëàãàë ðåøèòü ñïîð òåì, ÷òî áðîñàë ýòîò ïîðîøîê â îäèí èç äâóõ êóáêîâ ñ âèíîì è ïðåäëàãàë ñâîåìó ñîïåðíèêó âûáðàòü ëþáîé êóáîê. Ïðèêîë áûë â òîì, ÷òî ÿä áûë â îáîèõ êóáêàõ - ãåðîé ïðîñòî ñóìåë ñåáÿ ïðèó÷èòü ê ýòîì ÿäó. Ôðàçó íàñ÷åò ëþäåé â ìàñêàõ ãëàâíûé îòðèöàòåëüíûé ãåðîé ãîâîðèë ãëàâíîìó ïîëîæèòåëüíîìó (êîòîðûé ïðèòâîðÿëñÿ ïèðàòîì è íîñèë ìàñêó). 

Âðåìÿ ïðîøëî íàìíîãî áûñòðåå, ÷åì îí îæèäàë, è îíè âûâàëèëèñü èç êèíîòåàòðà, âñå åùå ïðîäîëæàÿ ñìåÿòüñÿ. Ãàððè èçîáðàæàë, êàê îí, ñòîëêíóâøèñü ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì, ãîâîðèò «Ìîå èìÿ Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. Òû óáèë ìîåãî îòöà, ïðèãîòîâüñÿ óìåðåòü». Ñíåéï, ê ñâîåìó ñîáñòâåííîìó óäèâëåíèþ, ñìåøàííîìó ñ ðàçäðàæåíèåì, ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ ê îáùåìó ñìåõó. Îáû÷íî Âîëäåìîðò íå áûë ïîäõîäÿùåé òåìîé äëÿ ñìåõà. Â êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò îí õîòåë ñêàçàòü ýòî, íî ïîòîì ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòî, íàâåðíîå, ëó÷øåå îðóæèå, êîòîðîå ó íèõ åñòü. Äàæå åñëè áû â èõ ðàñïîðÿæåíèè áûë âåñü àðñåíàë. Äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà îíè íå íà÷íóò íåäîîöåíèâàòü Âîëäåìîðòà, ñìåõ ïîìîæåò ïðîòèâîñòîÿòü ñòðàõó, êîòîðûé óäåðæèâàåò èõ ñèëüíåå, ÷åì ñàì Òåìíûé Ëîðä. Ýòî áûëà ñòðàííàÿ ìûñëü, è îí ïîïûòàëñÿ îòòîëêíóòü åå – ïûòàÿñü âåðíóòüñÿ ê ïðèâû÷íîé óâåðåííîñòè â òîì, ÷òî Ïîòòåð óìðåò òàê æå, êàê è åãî ðîäèòåëè, åñëè íå áóäåò ïðèíèìàòü âñåðüåç óãðîçó, èñõîäÿùóþ îò Âîëäåìîðòà. Îí íå ñìîã ýòî ñäåëàòü è, ïîêà îíè, ñìåÿñü, øëè ïî âå÷åðíåìó Ëîíäîíó, áîëüøå íå ïûòàëñÿ. 

Â îñòàâøèåñÿ äíè êàíèêóë áûëî åùå áîëüøå ñíåãà è òåïëà, è íàêîíåö, ïîñëå î÷åðåäíîãî, Íîâîãîäíåãî, ïîõìåëüÿ) Ñíåéï âåðíóëñÿ â Õîãâàðö. Â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ, ê ñ÷àñòüþ, âñå áûëî ïî-ïðåæíåìó, è êîãäà îí âåðíóëñÿ, Ãåðìèîíà ðàáîòàëà çà ñâîèì ñòîëîì. 

- Âû âûæèëè, êàê ÿ ïîñìîòðþ, - ìåäëåííî ïðîòÿíóë îí, èäÿ ÷åðåç êîìíàòó. 

- Ñ òðóäîì, - ïðîâîð÷àëà îíà, çàêîí÷èâ ïèñàòü – ñêîðåå âñåãî, íàâåðñòûâàÿ ïîòåðÿííîå âðåìÿ â ñâîåé ðàáîòå íàä ïðîåêòîì. – Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÿ çíàþ êàæäûé äþéì ïîáåðåæüÿ îêîëî äîìà. 

- À, - êèâíóë Ñíåéï. – Çíà÷èò, âû çàìåòèëè íåáîëüøîé ñåðûé êàìåíü ñ îòêîëîòûì êðàåì, ïðèìåðíî â òðåõ ôóòàõ êíèçó ïðÿìî ïîä ñòóïåíüêàìè, âåäóùèìè ê ïàáó? – ñäåðæàííî ñïðîñèë îí. 

Ýòî çàìå÷àíèå ïðîèçâåëî îæèäàåìûé ýôôåêò – Ãåðìèîíà, ðàññìåÿâøèñü, ïîëîæèëà ïåðî è ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåìó. – Ýòî áûë êàêîé-òî îñîáåííî âàæíûé äëÿ âàñ êàìåíü? – ñ óëûáêîé ñïðîñèëà îíà. Ñíåéï óëûáíóëñÿ â îòâåò. 

Ãäå-òî â ïðîöåññå ðàçãîâîðà îíè ïîøëè íàâñòðå÷ó äðóã äðóãó. Ñíåéï âäðóã îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî ÷óâñòâóåò òåïëî òåëà Ãåðìèîíû, ïî÷òè êàñàåòñÿ åå. Áûñòðîå è ëåãêîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ãóá ê ùåêå, íåîæèäàííîå è îäíîâðåìåííîå. Ýòî ïîëó÷èëîñü ñàìî ñîáîé, îí, êîíå÷íî æå, íè÷åãî íå ïëàíèðîâàë. Áëèçîñòü, êîòîðóþ îí íàøåë òàêîé îòòàëêèâàþùåé â ïîäçåìêå, òåïåðü âäðóã ïîêàçàëàñü…ïðèÿòíîé – ýòî ñëèøêîì ìÿãêîå ñëîâî. Îí áûñòðî ñäåëàë øàã íàçàä. Ñëèøêîì áëèçêî, ñëèøêîì …îí íå õîòåë îá ýòîì äóìàòü. 

Êîãäà îí ïîäíÿë ãëàçà, îí çàìåòèë, ÷òî ó Ãåðìèîíû ó÷àñòèëîñü äûõàíèå – òàê æå, êàê ó íåãî. Îíè âñòðåòèëèñü äðóã ñ äðóãîì ãëàçàìè è îòâåëè âçãëÿä. Ñíåéïó õîòåëîñü áû çíàòü, ïðàâèëüíî ëè îí ïîíÿë âûðàæåíèå åå ãëàç, èëè ýòî áûëî ïðîñòî åãî îòðàæåíèå. 

- Ýòî…ì-ì-ì….ýòî õîðîøî, ÷òî âû âåðíóëèñü, - íàêîíåö ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ìåíåå îôèöèàëüíûì è áîëåå íåóâåðåííûì ãîëîñîì, ÷åì îí ïðèâûê ñëûøàòü â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ. Îíà ÿâíî îæèäàëà è ïëàíèðîâàëà íå áîëüøå, ÷åì îí. 

Îí êèâíóë. – Äà, ïðèÿòíî âåðíóòüñÿ äîìîé. – Áàíàëüíîå óòâåðæäåíèå, íî îíî ïðîâåëî èõ ÷åðåç áàðüåð íåâûñêàçàííûõ ìûñëåé ê ðàçãîâîðàì î ïðîèçîøåäøåì âî âðåìÿ êàíèêóë. Ñîâåðøåííî íåîáõîäèìûì ðàçãîâîðàì – êàæäûé èç íèõ íóæäàëñÿ â òîì, ÷òîáû çíàòü, ÷òî äåëàë äðóãîé – íî íå ìåíåå ïðèÿòíûì èç-çà ýòîãî. Íàêîíåö îíè âåðíóëèñü â îáû÷íîå ñîñòîÿíèå, óâëåêøèñü ñâîèìè ðàññêàçàìè è èçáàâèâøèñü îò íåëîâêîãî íàïðÿæåíèÿ. 

Ïîñëå óæèíà Ñíåéï íàïðàâèëñÿ â ïîäçåìåëüÿ, ÷òîáû çàíÿòüñÿ ýêñïåðèìåíòàìè, êàê îíè ðåøèëè â ïðîöåññå ðàçãîâîðà, è ÷óòü ëè íå áåæàë, íå æåëàÿ çàäåðæèâàòüñÿ. Îí áûë ïî÷òè íà ìåñòå, êîãäà âíåçàïíî áûë âûíóæäåí îñòàíîâèòüñÿ, ÷òîáû íå ñòîëêíóòüñÿ ñ äåâî÷êîé èç Ñëèçåðèíà, âîçíèêøåé âïåðåäè íåãî. 

Àëèñà Ëàêîê. 

Ñíåéï õîòåë áûëî ïðîéòè ìèìî, êàê áóäòî íå çàìåòèë åå. Ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî. Îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü è óçíàëà åãî. Ê åãî óäèâëåíèþ, îíà ñëåãêà ïîêðàñíåëà. 

- Ó òåáÿ âñå â ïîðÿäêå? – ñïðîñèë îí, ïîäóìàâ, íå çàáîëåëà ëè îíà. Âîîáùå-òî îíà âûãëÿäåëà ñëåãêà âçâîëíîâàííîé. 

- Íåò, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà. – âñå íîðìàëüíî. Òîëüêî…íåò, íè÷åãî. 

Ñíåéï âäîõíóë ïîãëóáæå è çàäàë âîïðîñ, çàäàâàòü êîòîðûé åìó íå õîòåëîñü. 

- Òû óâåðåíà? Ýòî íå ÷òî-òî ñâÿçàííîå… ñ òåì íàøèì ðàçãîâîðîì? 

Äåâî÷êà åùå ñèëüíåå ïîêðàñíåëà, ïîòîì êèâíóëà. Ñíåéï _ñîâåðøåííî _íå õîòåë çíàòü, î ÷åì îíà äóìàåò è ÷òî çàìûøëÿåò ñåé÷àñ. 

- Ýòî… - îíà çàïíóëàñü, ïîòîì âçÿëà ñåáÿ â ðóêè. – Ýòî ïðîñòî…íó…òû çíàåøü, ïîæàëóéñòà, - îíà ïîñïåøíî ïûòàëàñü ïîäîáðàòü ñëîâà, - ïîæàëóéñòà, íå ãîâîðè íèêîìó. Ýòî áûëî ãëóïî, è ÿ íà÷àëà âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñ ýòèì ìàëü÷èêîì íà êàíèêóëàõ… 

Îíà çàìîë÷àëà. Ñíåéï óëûáíóëñÿ, îõâà÷åííûé ÷óâñòâîì îáëåã÷åíèÿ. Çàìå÷àòåëüíàÿ âåùü ýòè ãîðìîíû. 


	29. Ìíå ýòî íå íðàâèòñÿ, âñå ñëèøêîì ñïîêîéí...

**Ãëàâà 29 – Ìíå ýòî íå íðàâèòñÿ, âñå ñëèøêîì ñïîêîéíî. **

Ïåðâûå äâå íåäåëè ÿíâàðÿ ïðîøëè â ñîñòîÿíèè ìðà÷íîãî îæèäàíèÿ. Ãåðìèîíà íå ìîãëà áû ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îòíîøåíèÿ ìåæäó íåé è Ñíåéïîì âåðíóëèñü â íîðìó, ãëàâíûì îáðàçîì ïîòîìó, ïîòåðÿëà îáðàçåö äëÿ ñðàâíåíèÿ. Îíè, åñòåñòâåííî, íå âåðíóëèñü ê òîìó, ÷òî ñ÷èòàëîñü _íîðìàëüíûì_ äî ïðîèñøåñòâèÿ, îíà ñîìíåâàëàñü, ÷òî òàêîå âîîáùå áóäåò êîãäà-íèáóäü âîçìîæíî. Îíà óçíàëà î íåì ñëèøêîì ìíîãî – íå ãîâîðÿ óæå îá èçëèøíåé ôàìèëüÿðíîñòè ñ åãî òåëîì – ÷òîáû ïðîñòî ìûñëåííî âåðíóòü åãî â êàòåãîðèþ Ïðåçðåííûõ Ñàðêàñòè÷íûõ Óáëþäêîâ. Íî è ê òîìó, ÷òî ñ÷èòàëîñü _íîðìàëüíûì_ ïîñëå ïðîèñøåñòâèÿ, îíè íå âåðíóëèñü òîæå. 

Èõ ìàëåíüêîå Ðîæäåñòâåíñêîå ïîçäðàâëåíèå ïîçàáîòèëîñü îá ýòîì, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû. 

Íåñìîòðÿ íà åå æåëàíèå ïîïåðåìåííî òî îáíÿòü, òî ïðèäóøèòü Ñíåéïà, ó íåå íå áûëî íè ìàëåéøåãî íàìåðåíèÿ äåëàòü íè òî, íè äðóãîå. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, åå ïëàí äîëæåí áûë áûòü î÷åíü Ñíåéïîâñêèì; èìïðîâèçèðîâàííûì è ðàñêðåïîùåííûì. Äàæå åñëè áû îíà ñóìåëà òàéêîì ðàçóçíàòü, êîãäà Ñèðèóñ ñîáèðàåòñÿ âåðíóòü Ñíåéïà è ìàëü÷èêîâ â Õîãâàðö. Äàæå åñëè áû îíà áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî áóäåò ñèäåòü çà ñòîëîì, êîãäà óçíàåò, ÷òî îí èçáàâèëñÿ îò Ãàððè è Ðîíà, ïðåäïîëàãàÿ, ÷òî îäíèì èç åãî ïåðâûõ ïîðòîâ çàõîäà áóäóò ïîäçåìåëüÿ – õîòÿ áû òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî îíà íè÷åãî íå íàòâîðèëà â åãî îòñóòñòâèå. 

Îíà òùàòåëüíî ñîâåðøåíñòâîâàëà ñâîè Ñíåéïîâñêèé þìîð, êîãäà îí ðåçêî âñå èçìåíèë, âñòàâèâ ñâîå ãðóñòíîå çàìå÷àíèå î êàêîì-òî îñîáåííîì êàìíå íà áåðåãó. Ïîñëå ýòîãî îíà áûëà óæå íå â ñîñòîÿíèè ñêðûòü, êàê ðàäà ñíîâà åãî âèäåòü. Ýòî íå áûëî îáúÿòèå, òîëüêî ïîöåëóé â ùåêó è èñïóãàííîå áåãñòâî. Çà êîòîðûì ïîñëåäîâàëî åùå áîëåå èñïóãàííîå ïîíèìàíèå òîãî, ÷òî äåéñòâèå áûëî âçàèìíûì, è ÷òî â åãî ãëàçàõ áûëî êàêîå-òî îáåùàíèå, áûâøåå, äîëæíî áûòü, âñåãî ëèøü åå âîîáðàæåíèåì. 

Îíà èñêàëà ñëîâà, ÷òîáû ñãëàäèòü ìîìåíò, è âûäàâèëà èç ñåáÿ êàêîå-òî ñîâåðøåííî áåññîäåðæàòåëüíîå ïðåäëîæåíèå, ñòàðàÿñü íå äðîæàòü îò îïàñåíèÿ óñëûøàòü ðåçêèé îòâåò. Íî ýòîãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü; îòâåò áûë ñîâåðøåííî ñïîêîéíûì è ðàçãîâîð, ê ñ÷àñòüþ, ïåðåêëþ÷èëñÿ íà áåçîïàñíûå òåìû. 

_Õîòÿ, êòî ìîã ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå Ñíåéïà, èãðàþùåãî â ñíåæêè? Èëè ñèäÿùåãî â ìàããëîâñêîì êèíîòåàòðå? Èëè áåç âñÿêîãî ñîäðîãàíèÿ ïðèíèìàþùåãî ñåêðåòû Äæèííè Âèçëè? _

Îíà óëûáíóëàñü. Åé áûëî íåìíîãî ñòûäíî çà òî, ÷òî åå äðóçüÿ íèêîãäà ýòîãî íå óçíàþò; õîòÿ îíà ïðåäïîëàãàëà, ÷òî èõ çàìåøàòåëüñòâî ïåðåâåñèò çàáàâíîñòü ñèòóàöèè. 

Îíè ñî Ñíåéïîì âåðíóëèñü ê ïðèâû÷íîé ìàíåðå ïîâåäåíèÿ, êîòîðàÿ, âïðî÷åì, áûëà òåïåðü íå ñîâñåì ïðèâû÷íîé. Îíè ðàáîòàëè âìåñòå, ðàçãîâàðèâàëè äðóã ñ äðóãîì, îáìåíèâàëèñü èíôîðìàöèåé è âðåìåíàìè ðàçäðàæàëè äðóã äðóãà, íî áûëî åùå ÷òî-òî. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îíà ýòî ÷óâñòâîâàëà. Îñîçíàíèå òîãî, ÷òî îí ãäå-òî ðÿäîì, çàïîëíÿþùåå åå ìûñëè, ìîë÷àëèâîå ïîíèìàíèå òîãî, ÷òî áóäåò êàçàòüñÿ åìó çàáàâíûì èëè ðàçäðàæàòü, ìèðèàäû ìûñëåííûõ ïðèìå÷àíèé î âåùàõ, êîòîðûå ïîçæå íóæíî îáñóäèòü. È ñòðàííîå îùóùåíèå, ÷òî â êîíöå äíÿ ðÿäîì áóäåò êòî-òî, êòî ìîæåò âîð÷àòü è ñåðäèòî ñìîòðåòü íà òåáÿ, íî ïðè ýòîì âûñëóøàåò è ïîéìåò. 

Èõ âå÷åðà áûëè òåïåðü äëÿ íåå íå ïðîñòî ïðèÿòíûìè, îíè áûëè æèçíåííî âàæíû äëÿ íåå. Åñëè â åå âîîáðàæåíèè èõ òîâàðèùåñêèå îòíîøåíèÿ çàõîäèëè äàëüøå, ïåðåõîäÿ ê òèõîìó øåïîòó è ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿì…×òî æ, âû æå íå ìîæåòå çàïðåòèòü äåâóøêå ìå÷òàòü, ïðàâäà? 

Â ýòîò âå÷åð åå çàíèìàëè òå æå ìûñëè. Áûëè ìîìåíòû, êîãäà îíà ìîãëà ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî îí ñìîòðèò íà íåå, òîëüêî ñòàðàåòñÿ ýòîãî íå ïîêàçàòü. Îíà â îòâåò òîæå ïûòàëàñü íàáëþäàòü çà íèì, êîãäà îí ýòîãî íå çàìå÷àë. ×åì áîëåå âàæåí äëÿ íåå áûë ýòîò ÷åëîâåê, òåì áîëåå îñòîðîæíà ñòàíîâèëàñü îíà, ñòàðàÿñü íå ðàçîáëà÷èòü ñåáÿ. Êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà åé êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà âèäèò ïðîáëåñê îòâåòíîãî ÷óâñòâà, îíà âñïîìèíàëà åãî ðåàêöèþ íà Àëèñó Ëàêîê. Îíà íå õîòåëà, ÷òîáû _ýòî_ òàê çàêîí÷èëîñü. Íè â êîåì ñëó÷àå. 

Ôàêòè÷åñêè, îíà áûëà áîëåå ÷åì ïðèçíàòåëüíà Àëèñå çà òî, ÷òî òà íàøëà ñåáå äðóãîé îáúåêò äëÿ èíòåðåñà ïîñëå ðàçî÷àðîâàíèÿ íà Ðîæäåñòâî. Îíà èñïûòàëà ïðèÿòíîå îáëåã÷åíèå, ñíèìàÿ áàëëû çà òî, ÷òî äåâî÷êà âî âðåìÿ óðîêà ïåðåãëÿäûâàëàñü ñ ìàëü÷èêîì èç Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Íå òî, ÷òîáû Ãðèôôèíäîðåö áûë áîëåå æåëàííûì ãîñòåì â îáùåé ãîñòèíîé Ñëèçåðèíà, ÷åì äåêàí êîëëåäæà. Îíà ïîäîçðåâàëà ÷òî îíà – èëè Ñíåéï – ïîêîí÷èëà ñ ïðîáëåìîé ìèññ Ëàêîê. 

Ìûñëè îá Àëèñå ïðèÿòíî îòâëåêàëè âíèìàíèå îò ñòðàííîé àòìîñôåðû âå÷åðà. Íå òî, ÷òîáû íåïðèÿòíîé, íî ïðîíèçàííîé èçëèøíèì êîëè÷åñòâîì îñòîðîæíîñòè. 

Ãåðìèîíà âåðíóëàñü â êîìíàòû, êîòîðûå óæå îùóùàëà ñâîèìè, ñòðîÿ î÷åðåäíûå ãèïîòåçû î ìîòèâàõ ìóæ÷èíû, êîòîðûé íå áûë èçâåñòåí ïðîçðà÷íîñòüþ ñâîåé ëè÷íîñòè. Îíà âçäîõíóëà è ïî ïóòè ÷åðåç êîìíàòó ïðèçâàëà ê ñåáå ñòàêàí âîäû. Ïîòîì ïîñòàâèëà âîäó ðÿäîì ñ êðîâàòüþ è íà÷àëà ðàññòåãèâàòü ìàíòèþ. Îíà óæå äàâíî ïðåîäîëåëà ëþáîå ñìóùåíèå îòíîñèòåëüíî åå íûíåøíåãî òåëà, è òåïåðü áðîñèëà ìàíòèþ íà ñòóë, ñïîêîéíî ñíÿëà òðóñû è ïîøëà â âàííóþ. Çàêîí÷èâ ìûòüñÿ, îíà âåðíóëàñü â ñïàëüíþ, ìåëüêîì âçãëÿíóâ íà ñâîå îòðàæåíèå â çåðêàëå. Îíà ñêîëüçíóëà ïîä ïîêðûâàëî, çàêóòàâ ïëå÷è. Êàêèå áû íåïðèÿòíîñòè íå ìîãëè áûòü ó ñàìîãî ìóæ÷èíû, îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ â åãî îáñòàíîâêå óäèâèòåëüíî ñïîêîéíî. Îíà ïîãðóçèëàñü â ñîí. 

Åå íåÿñíûå ñíîâèäåíèÿ ïðåðâàëè çâóêè êàêèõ-òî âçðûâîâ – îíà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî ýòî äîëæíî áûòü ôåéåðâåðê. Ïîòåðÿâ îðèåíòàöèþ, ñ òÿæåëîé ãîëîâîé, îíà ìåäëåííî íà÷èíàëà ñîîáðàæàòü, è ïîñòåïåííî îñîçíàëà, ÷òî âçðûâû íå çàìîëêàþò. Ïðèïîäíÿâøèñü íà ëîêòå, îíà äîòÿíóëàñü äî ïàëî÷êè è ñëàáûì ãîëîñîì ïðîáîðìîòàëà _Lumos_. Ñâåò íåîáúÿñíèìûì îáðàçîì îáîñòðèë åå ñëóõ, è åå ìîçã ïåðåðàáîòàë çâóêè â èíôîðìàöèþ î òîì, ÷òî êòî-òî ñòó÷èò â äâåðü. 

Ýòî ìîãëî îêàçàòüñÿ âàæíûì, ïîäóìàëà îíà, âñå åùå êàê â òóìàíå, ñëåçëà ñ êðîâàòè è çàâåðíóëàñü â áðîøåííóþ ìàíòèþ. Îíà ñãëîòíóëà, áîðÿñü ñ ëåãêîé òîøíîòîé, êîòîðàÿ âñåãäà ñîïóòñòâóåò íàñèëüíîìó ïðîáóæäåíèþ, è ìîðùàñü îò óæàñíîãî âêóñà âî ðòó. Ïîòîì îíà ïðîøëà ÷åðåç êîìíàòó, ïûòàÿñü ïóñòèòü ñâîè ìûñëè â ñîîòâåòñòâóþùåì Ñíåéïó íàïðàâëåíèè. 

Óäàðû â äâåðü òàê è íå ñòèõëè. Óæå ïî÷òè ïðîñíóâøàÿñÿ è íà÷èíàþùàÿ íåïðèòâîðíî çëèòüñÿ Ãåðìèîíà îòêðûëà äâåðü. Îíà ñîâåðøåííî _íå îæèäàëà_ óâèäåòü òî, ÷òî ïðåäñòàëî ïåðåä åå ãëàçàìè. 

Íåèçìåííî îòòàëêèâàþùèé Àðãóñ Ôèë÷. 

À çà åãî ñïèíîé òðè ôèãóðû; â òåìíîì êîðèäîðå îíà ìîãëà ðàçãëÿäåòü òîëüêî ãîëîâû, ñ ÷åðíûìè, ðûæèìè, è ãóñòûìè êîðè÷íåâûìè âîëîñàìè 

_Êîíå÷íî. Êòî åùå ýòî ìîã áûòü? È ðàçâå ìîã îí èõ îñòàíîâèòü? _

- ×òî, ñîáñòâåííî, - ìåäëåííî çàãîâîðèëà îíà ñ ñîâåðøåííî íå íàèãðàííûì ðàçäðàæåíèåì, - âû äåëàåòå çäåñü â…, - îíà ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ íå èìåëà, ñêîëüêî, ðàäè âñåãî ñâÿòîãî, ñåé÷àñ âðåìåíè, - … â ýòî âðåìÿ íî÷è? 

- Ìû èõ îáíàðóæèëè, - ñ òðèóìôîì îáúÿâèë Ôèë÷. – Îíè äóìàëè, ÷òî ñìîãóò ñêðûòüñÿ, íî ìèññ Íîððèñ íàøëà èõ ïî çàïàõó, ïðàâäà âåäü, ðàäîñòü ìîÿ? – Ãåðìèîíà ìîðãíóëà è ðàçãëÿäåëà ñëàáóþ ðûæóþ òåíü â òåìíîòå êîðèäîðà. Õîòÿ îíà îáû÷íî áûëà ïðåäðàñïîëîæåíà ëþáèòü âñåõ æèâîòíûõ èç ñåìåéñòâà êîøà÷üèõ – îíà æå âçÿëà ñåáå Êîñîëàïñóñà – òåïåðü ïåðåä åå ãëàçàìè âîçíèêëî âèäåíèå â ôîðìå ïàðû î÷åíü ïóøèñòûõ ïåð÷àòîê-ìèòåíîê. 

- ß çàìåòèë, ÷òî âû èõ îáíàðóæèëè, Ôèë÷, - ñ îòâðàùåíèåì ñêàçàëà îíà, - íî ÿ îòêàçûâàþñü ïîíèìàòü, ÷òî âû ïðåäëàãàåòå ìíå ñ íèìè äåëàòü â … ñêîëüêî ñåé÷àñ âðåìåíè, åñëè òî÷íî? 

- Áåç ÷åòâåðòè òðè, îíè íàðóøèëè ðàñïîðÿäîê. 

- Åùå îäèí î÷åâèäíûé ôàêò, - îòìåòèëà îíà, - íî îïÿòü-òàêè, ÿ ñïðàøèâàë, _êàêèõ äåéñòâèé âû îæèäàåòå îò ìåíÿ áåç ÷åòâåðòè òðè íî÷è? _

_Åñëè ÿ çàìå÷ó ó Ñíåéïà õîòü íàìåê íà óñìåøêó, îí îòâåòèò çà ýòî, êëÿíóñü. _

Îíà áðîñèëà ñåðäèòûé âçãëÿä â ñòîðîíó «ïðåôåêòà», íî âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ñíåéïà áûëî òåïåðü ïðåäóñìîòðèòåëüíî íåéòðàëüíûì. 

- Ñ íèìè íåîáõîäèìî ðàçîáðàòüñÿ, - ñ óäîâëåòâîðåíèåì îáúÿñíèë Ôèë÷. 

_ß äóìàþ, ÷òî ïðåâðàùåíèå ýòîé òðîèöû â êîôåéíûé íàáîð ñîâåðøåííî èñêëþ÷åíî. _

Îíà ïåðåêëþ÷èëà âíèìàíèå ñî çëîðàäñòâóþùåãî ñìîòðèòåëÿ íà ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ – äâóõ íàñòîÿùèõ è îäíîãî ìèãðàíòà – ñòîÿùèõ ïåðåä íåé, è ïîïûòàëàñü ïîäûñêàòü ïîäõîäÿùèå ñëîâà. Ãàððè è Ðîí ñìîòðåëè íà íåå, ãîòîâûå çàùèùàòüñÿ, Ñíåéï ïðåäóñìîòðèòåëüíî îòâîäèë ãëàçà. 

- Ñýð, - ñêàçàë îí, äîâîëüíî íåïëîõî èçîáðàæàÿ ðîáîñòü, - åñëè âû ïîçâîëèòå îáúÿñíèòü… 

Îíà ÷óòü íå çàäîõíóëàñü, â îñíîâíîì îò ïîíèìàíèÿ, ÷òî ïîïûòêà âìåøàòüñÿ, ýòî èìåííî òî, ÷òî îíà ñàìà áû ñåé÷àñ ñäåëàëà. 

- Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, - ðÿâêíóëà îíà, - êàê áû ýòî íå áûëî èíòåðåñíî, ó ìåíÿ åñòü çàíÿòèÿ ïîëó÷øå, ÷åì ñòîÿòü çäåñü ïîñðåäè íî÷è è ñëóøàòü âàøè ñêàçêè. Ó âàñ áóäåò âîçìîæíîñòü ðàññêàçàòü ìíå ýòó èñòîðèþ, è âñå, ÷òî âû åùå ïîçàáîòèòåñü ñî÷èíèòü, çàâòðà – ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ – ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì, îòðàáàòûâàÿ âçûñêàíèå. Â ñåìü ÷àñîâ. - Â åå ãîëîâå âîçíèêëà íåïðèÿòíàÿ ìûñëü, ïîðîæäåííàÿ ïðîáóæäåíèåì ïðîòèâ æåëàíèÿ. – Îòïðàâëÿéòåñü â ñâîè êîìíàòû, âû âñå. – Îíà ñïåöèàëüíî ïîäîæäàëà, ïîêà îíè íà÷íóò óõîäèòü. Íà ëèöàõ ìàëü÷èêîâ íà÷àëè ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ ëèêóþùèå óëûáêè, à íà ëèöå Ñíåéïà âîçíèêëî íå ñîâñåì ïîíÿòíîå âûðàæåíèå, êîòîðîå ìîãëî áûòü òîëüêî áåñïîêîéñòâîì. Êîãäà îíè ïîâåðíóëèñü ê íåé ñïèíîé, îíà ïðîäîëæèëà, - è êîãäà áóäåòå ïðîõîäèòü ÷åðåç Ãëàâíûé õîëë, ïîòðóäèòåñü óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî Ãðèôôèíäîð ïîòåðÿë â îáùåé ñëîæíîñòè ñòî ïÿòüäåñÿò áàëëîâ». 

Îíè î÷åíü ñòàðàëèñü ñêðûòü ñâîþ ðåàêöèþ, íî ïî ñëåãêà ñáèâøèìñÿ øàãàì ìàëü÷èêîâ îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ïîïàëà â öåëü. Ñíåéï îñòàíîâèëñÿ è ñíîâà ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåé. Íî ïðåæäå ÷åì îí óñïåë ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, åãî ðåøèòåëüíî îñòàíîâèë Ãàððè. 

- Ïîéäåì, Ãåðìèîíà, - ïðîøèïåë îí íåäîñòàòî÷íî òèõî, - òû òîëüêî ñäåëàåøü õóæå. 

- Ìóäðûé ñîâåò, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, - ëþáåçíî ñîãëàñèëàñü îíà. Ïðè ýòîì îíà ìîãëà ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî â ãëàçàõ Ñíåéïà ïðîìåëüêíóëà èñêðà âîñõèùåíèÿ. Ýòà ìûñëü ñîãðåëà åå áîëüøå, ÷åì îíà õîòåëà áû ïðèçíàòü. 

- ×òî âû ñîáèðàåòåñü ñ íèìè äåëàòü? 

Îíà óæå çàáûëà ïðî Ôèë÷à, ñòîÿùåãî ðÿäîì ñ íåé ñ áëåñòÿùèìè îò ïðåäâêóøåíèÿ ãëàçàìè. Ýòî áûëî ñîâñåì íåêñòàòè. 

- ×òî äåëàòü, - æåñòêî ñêàçàëà îíà, - ýòî óæå ìíå ðåøàòü. 

Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îíà âåðíóëàñü â êîìíàòó è çàõëîïíóëà äâåðü. Îíà çíàëà, ÷òî Ñíåéïà íå îáåñïîêîèò åå ãðóáîñòü ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê Ôèë÷ó, è ñàìà íå ñîáèðàëàñü îá ýòîì áåñïîêîèòñÿ. Ýòî áûëî îäíèì èç íåîæèäàííûõ ïðåèìóùåñòâ åå ïîëîæåíèÿ. Äàæå åñëè áû åå íå ïîäíÿëè â òðè ÷àñà íî÷è. 

Íî ýòà ìûñëü óñòóïèëà ìåñòî ðàçìûøëåíèÿì î áóäóùåì âçûñêàíèè. 

__ 

Âçûñêàíèå áûëî îäíîé èç òåõ âåùåé, êîòîðûå îíà âñåãäà ñòàðàëàñü ïåðåëîæèòü íà êîãî-íèáóäü äðóãîãî. Ôèë÷, Ñïðàóò, Ïîïïè Ïîìôðè – äàæå Õàãðèä ïðè ñëó÷àå – âñå îíè ìîãëè íàéòè ïîäõîäÿùèé ìàëîïðèÿòíûé ñïîñîá çàíÿòü ÷üå-íèáóäü âðåìÿ. Ýòî íå áûëî òðóäíî; âñå, ÷òî íóæíî áûëî ñäåëàòü, ýòî óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî îíà íàøëà ñëàáîå ìåñòî íàðóøèòåëÿ. Ãåðìèîíà óòåøàëà ñåáÿ ìûñëüþ, ÷òî âîçìîæíîñòü ïîðàáîòàòü íàä òåì, â ÷åì òû íå ñèëåí, äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïîëåçíà. 

Îíà òùàòåëüíî ñòàðàëàñü èçáåãàòü òîãî, ÷òîáû Ãàððè è Ðîí îòðàáàòûâàëè âçûñêàíèå ïîä åå ïðèñìîòðîì. Äàæå åñëè íå ïðèíèìàòü âî âíèìàíèå åå èñòèííûå ñèìïàòèè, ó íåå áûëî áû ñëèøêîì ìíîãî âîçìîæíîñòåé ñäåëàòü îøèáêó, à ó íèõ – ýòó îøèáêó çàìåòèòü. À òàê êàê îíà è áåç òîãî ïðîâîäèëà î÷åíü ìíîãî âðåìåíè â îáùåñòâå Ñíåéïà, ñàìîé âûáèðàòü åìó âçûñêàíèå áûëî ïðîñòî íåýôôåêòèâíî. Íî Ôèë÷ çàãíàë åå â óãîë, è ó íåå îñòàâàëîñü ìàëî âîçìîæíîñòåé äëÿ âûáîðà. 

Îíà âçãëÿíóëà íà ÷àñû. Áûëî îêîëî ñåìè, è îíà âñå åùå ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ñëåãêà ðàçáèòîé – ñëåäñòâèå ïðåðâàííîãî ñíà. Îíà, áåçóñëîâíî, ìîãëà ðàññ÷èòûâàòü íà òî, ÷òî íàðóøèòåëè ÿâÿòñÿ âîâðåìÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî èõ äîñòàâèò ñþäà Ñíåéï â åå îáëè÷èè. Îíè îáà ïî ñâîåé ïðèðîäå ïóíêòóàëüíûå ëþäè, ïîäóìàëà îíà. Áîëüøàÿ ñòðåëêà ÷àñîâ ïðîøëà ñâîé êðóã ïî öèôåðáëàòó, è êàê òîëüêî ñòðåëêè ñìåñòèëèñü, îáîçíà÷èâ íà÷àëî ñëåäóþùåãî ÷àñà, ðàçäàëñÿ ñòóê â äâåðü. 

Îíà äîæäàëàñü ñëåäóþùåãî ñòóêà è ïðèãëàñèëà èõ âîéòè. 

Òðîèöà âîøëà. Ãàððè è Ðîí îäèíàêîâî èçëó÷àëè îòâðàùåíèå è íåãîäîâàíèå. Ñíåéï ñëåäîâàë çà íèìè áåç ñâîåãî îáû÷íîãî ýíòóçèàçìà, è, êàê íè ñòðàííî, ñìóùåííûé. 

Êîíå÷íî, ïîäóìàëà îíà, îí æå íå ìîæåò ñâàëèòü êíèãè êî ìíå íà ñòîë è íà÷àòü æàëîâàòüñÿ íà âñå ïîäðÿä, ïîêà ÿ äåëàþ åìó êîôå. Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëî ñòðàííîå íåãîäîâàíèå ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê Ãàððè è Ðîíó – îíà ñîìíåâàëàñü, ÷òî Ñíåéï ìîã ñïðîâîöèðîâàòü èõ ïîëóíî÷íóþ ýêñêóðñèþ – êîòîðûå óìóäðèëèñü èñïîðòèòü åé âå÷åð. 

Ñàìè ïðåñòóïíèêè íåóâåðåííî ïåðåìèíàëèñü ñ íîãè íà íîãó. 

- Ñàäèòåñü, - ðàçäðàæåííî âåëåëà îíà. 

Îíè ïîñëóøíî çàíÿëè ñòóëüÿ â íà÷àëå êëàññà. Ñóäÿ ïî âèäó Ðîíà, îí õîòåë ñêàçàòü ÷òî-òî Ãàððè, íî ïîòîì òî ëè ïåðåäóìàë, òî ëè Ñíåéï ñìîã óòèõîìèðèòü åãî, äâèíóâ ëîêòåì ïî ðåáðàì. Ñàì Ñíåéï âåðíóë ðóêó íà ïàðòó, íå ìåíÿÿ âûðàæåíèÿ ëèöà. 

Íó ÷òî æå. Íàñòàëî âðåìÿ äëÿ îñóùåñòâëåíèÿ êîíöåïöèè çàìàñêèðîâàííîé âûãîäû. 

Îíà âåðíóëàñü çà ñâîé ñòîë. 

Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, ìèñòåð Âèçëè, - íà÷àëà îíà, - â ýòîì ñåìåñòðå ÿ âíèìàòåëüíî íàáëþäàë çà âàìè, â îñíîâíîì èç ÷óâñòâà ñàìîñîõðàíåíèÿ. Õîòÿ ìíå äîñòàâèëî áû ìàññó óäîâîëüñòâèÿ íàáëþäàòü, êàê âû ÷èñòèòå êîòëû ïîñëå ñåãîäíÿøíåãî óðîêà â ïåðâîì êëàññå, - â ýòîì áûëà òîëüêî ÷àñòü ïðåóâåëè÷åíèÿ, - èç íåêîòîðûõ ñîîáðàæåíèé ÿ ïîïûòàþñü ñäåëàòü ýòîò âå÷åð ïðîäóêòèâíûì. – Îíà çàìåòèëà, êàê íà ëèöå ó Ñíåéïà ïðîìåëüêíóëà êàêàÿ-òî ãðèìàñà è òâåðäî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. Íî îí óæå âíèìàòåëüíî èçó÷àë ïîâåðõíîñòü ñòîëà. – Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû âû ïðèãîòîâèëè Ãíîìèé Ðåïåëëåíò, à âû, ìèñòåð Âèçëè, íåêîòîðîå êîëè÷åñòâî Ïåâ÷åñêîãî Ýëèêñèðà. Ìàëü÷èêè áûëè çàìåòíî óäèâëåíû, à Ñíåéï âíèìàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. 

Îíà óäåëèëà âûáîðó ðàáîòû äëÿ íèõ ñåðüåçíîå âíèìàíèå. Ó îáîèõ ìàëü÷èêîâ áûëè ñïîñîáíîñòè, õîòÿ è íå áëåñòÿùèå, ê çåëüåäåëèþ, íî îíè èìåëè ñêëîííîñòü ê íåâíèìàòåëüíîñòè. Ãàððè ñòàðàëñÿ ïîáûñòðåå ïîäãîòîâèòü èíãðåäèåíòû, ïîýòîìó äåëàë ýòî íåáðåæíî èëè äàæå â íåäîñòàòî÷íîì êîëè÷åñòâå. Ðîí ïîäãîòàâëèâàë âñå äîñòàòî÷íî õîðîøî, íî ÷àñòî áûë íåâíèìàòåëåí ê ïðîöåññó ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ, äîïóñêàÿ íåòî÷íîñòè ïðè èçìåðåíèÿõ èëè îáúåäèíÿÿ ýòàïû äëÿ ýêîíîìèè âðåìåíè. Îíà íèêîãäà íå ïûòàëàñü óêàçûâàòü èì – êàê Ãåðìèîíà – ÷òî âñå íàäî äåëàòü àêêóðàòíî. Òåïåðü îíà õîòåëà ñäåëàòü ýòî â êà÷åñòâå Ñíåéïà. 

Ýòî áûëè íåòðóäíûå çåëüÿ, è äàæå íå èç ïëàíà ýòîãî ãîäà. Ãíîìèé Ðåïåëëåíò áûë óäîáíûì ïðîäóêòîì äëÿ òåõ, ó êîãî íå áûëî âðåìåíè èëè æåëàíèÿ ñîáñòâåííîðó÷íî âûøâûðèâàòü âðåäèòåëåé èç ñàäà. Îí áûë ïðîñò â ïðèãîòîâëåíèè, íî òðåáîâàë áîëüøîé òî÷íîñòè â ïîäãîòîâêå èíãðåäèåíòîâ. Ïåâ÷åñêèé Ýëèêñèð áûë øóòî÷íûì çåëüåì, äàþùèì âûïèâøåìó åãî âîçìîæíîñòü èçäàâàòü ëþáîé çâóê ïî åãî âûáîðó. Çåëüå áûëî íå íàñòîëüêî òðåáîâàòåëüíî ê ïðåäâàðèòåëüíîé ïîäãîòîâêå, íî ñëåäîâàòü ìåòîäó ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ íàäî áûëî î÷åíü òî÷íî, èíà÷å çåëüå ìîãëî âûçâàòü òîëüêî ñêîïëåíèå ãàçîâ â æåëóäêå. 

- ×òî æå, - ñêàçàëà îíà, - òàê êàê âû íå óéäåòå îòñþäà, ïîêà ìåíÿ íå óäîâëåòâîðèò ðåçóëüòàò âàøåé ðàáîòû, ÿ îñìåëþñü ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî âàì ëó÷øå íà÷àòü ðàáîòàòü, âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû áåññìûñëåííî ïÿëèòüñÿ â ïðîñòðàíñòâî. 

Îíè íà÷àëè ðàáîòàòü. 

Ñíåéï íå äâèãàëñÿ. 

- ×òî êàñàåòñÿ âàñ, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð… - îá ýòîì îíà òîæå ïîäóìàëà. Ó íåå òåïåðü áûëà ïðåêðàñíàÿ, íåîñïîðèìàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü äëÿ ìåñòè, íî îíà îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî íå õî÷åò åé âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ. – Ó ìåíÿ åñòü ëè÷íûé ïðîåêò, êîòîðûé òðåáóåò íåêîòîðîãî âíèìàíèÿ. – Ãåðìèîíà ñäåëàëà æåñò â òó ñòîðîíó, ãäå îíè ñî Ñíåéïîì ïðîâîäèëè ñâîè ýêñïåðèìåíòû. - Íàäåþñü, ÷òî âàøèõ õâàëåíûõ ñïîñîáíîñòåé áóäåò äîñòàòî÷íî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü âñå, ÷òî íóæíî. 

Ñíåéï óæå øåë ê ñâîèì êîòëàì. Îíà íå ñìîæåò ïîëó÷èòü óäîâîëüñòâèå îò åãî îáùåñòâà, íî íåò ïðè÷èí, ÷òîáû íå ïðîäîëæàòü ðàáîòó. 

_ 

Âðåìÿ øëî. Ãàððè è Ðîí, âïåðâûå íà ïàìÿòè Ãåðìèîíû (â ëþáîì âîïëîùåíèè) óäåëÿëè áîëåå 60-òè ïðîöåíòîâ ñâîåãî âíèìàíèÿ òîìó, ÷òî îíè äåëàëè. Â ðåçóëüòàòå, èõ çåëüÿ ïðèãîòîâëÿëèñü ñ íåîæèäàííîé òî÷íîñòüþ. Ãåðìèîíà íåñêîëüêî ðàç ïðîõîäèëà ó íèõ çà ñïèíàìè, íàáëþäàÿ çà òåì, ÷òî îíè äåëàþò, íî â îñíîâíîì åå âíèìàíèå áûëî ïðèêîâàíî ê Ñíåéïó, ñïîêîéíî ðàáîòàþùåìó íàä èõ òåêóùèìè ýêñïåðèìåíòàìè. 

Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îíà íå ìîãëà áîëüøå ñäåðæèâàòü ñåáÿ, ðàññóäèâ, ÷òî ýòî âïîëíå îáîñíîâàíî äëÿ íåå – ïðîâåðèòü ðàáîòó «Ãåðìèîíû». Ñòàðàÿñü ñîõðàíÿòü àòìîñôåðó íåêîòîðîãî ïðåçðåíèÿ, êîòîðóþ îíà äåìîíñòðèðîâàëà ìàëü÷èêàì, îíà âûøëà èç ñâîåé ëè÷íîé ðàáî÷åé òåððèòîðèè, âñòàâ òàê, ÷òîáû îíà ìîãëà âèäåòü Ñíåéïà, íå âòîðãàÿñü ïðè ýòîì â åãî ëè÷íîå ïðîñòðàíñòâî. 

Â ýòîò ìîìåíò îí ïîëíîñòüþ ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàëñÿ íà çàäà÷å, êîòîðóþ âûïîëíÿë. Îíà ìîë÷à ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, çàãèïíîòèçèðîâàííàÿ ðóêàìè, êîòîðûå áûëè è â òîæå âðåìÿ íå áûëè åå ñîáñòâåííûìè. Èãðîé ñóõîæèëèé è âåí ïîä êîæåé â òî âðåìÿ, êàê îí äîñòàâàë, ñîðòèðîâàë, èçìåëü÷àë è äîáàâëÿë â çåëüå ëåæàùèå ïåðåä íèì èíãðåäèåíòû. Îí ïðèäàë ýòèì äâèæåíèÿì òàêóþ ãðàöèþ, íà êîòîðóþ îíà íå ñ÷èòàëà ñâîå òåëî ñïîñîáíûì. Â íèõ áûëè ìàñòåðñòâî è ñíîðîâêà, ïðèøåäøèå îò íåãî, òî÷íîñòü äâèæåíèé, êîòîðàÿ ïðèõîäèò ñ ãîäàìè îïûòà, óâåðåííîñòü â ñåáå, êîòîðàÿ òîæå áûëà íå îò íåå, íåñìîòðÿ íà åå çíàíèÿ. Â ýòèõ äâèæåíèÿõ áûëà òàêàÿ âëàñòü íàä ïðîöåññîì, êîòîðàÿ ïî÷òè ïóãàëà åå. Ïóãàëà íå ïîòîìó, ÷òî áûëà ÷åì-òî ÷óæäûì, à ïîòîìó, ÷òî áûëà î÷åíü çíàêîìîé. 

Ýòî æå åå _ïîòåíöèàëüíûå _âîçìîæíîñòè, äóìàëà îíà. Åñëè îí ìîæåò òàê ðàáîòàòü åå ðóêàìè, çíà÷èò è îíà ìîæåò. Îíà ïðîñëåäèëà çà åãî äâèæåíèåì, êîãäà îí ïîäáèðàë ïîñëåäíèå ìåëêèå ôðàãìåíòû íàðåçàííîé êðàïèâû, ïðîâîäÿ ïàëüöàìè ïî ðàáî÷åìó ñòîëó. Îíà íåîñîçíàííî ïðîâåëà ÿçûêîì ïî âåðõíåé ãóáå. Îíà ñòàðàëàñü íå ïðåäñòàâëÿòü ñåáå, êàê ýòè ïàëüöû ñêîëüçÿò ïî åãî êîæå, óæå ïîä åå êîíòðîëåì, èññëåäóÿ òåïåðü óæå çíàêîìûå î÷åðòàíèÿ äðóãèìè ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿìè, çàíîâî îòêðûâàÿ îùóùåíèå îò êîæè íàä êîñòüþ, êîæè íàä ìóñêóëàìè, êîæè íàä… 

Îíà íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî âíåçàïíî íàêàòèâøèé æàð íå îòðàçèëñÿ íà åå ëèöå. 

- Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, - òèõî ñêàçàëà îíà, íå æåëàÿ ïðèâëåêàòü âíèìàíèå Ãàððè è Ðîíà, - ïî÷åìó áû âàì íå îáúÿñíèòü ìíå äî êîíöà, ÷òî âû òóò òàê óâåðåíî äåëàåòå. 

Åå öåëüþ áûëî ñêàçàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü ðåçêîå, íî äàæå îíà ìîãëà ñëûøàòü, ÷òî íè â êàêîì ïîäòåêñòå åå ãîëîñà _íå áûëî_ ñàðêàçìà. 

Îí íè îäíèì âçãëÿäîì íå ïîäòâåðäèë, ÷òî çíàåò î åå ïðèñóòñòâèè, íî îíà çàìåòèëà, êàê îí âçäðîãíóë è ñëåãêà çàäåðæàë äûõàíèå, ÷òî îíà ðåøèëà ðàñöåíèâàòü êàê èñïóã. Ïîñëå î÷åíü êîðîòêîé çàìèíêè îí íà÷àë îáúÿñíÿòü, êàêèå øàãè îí ïðåäïðèíèìàåò â àíàëèçå çàãàäî÷íîãî çåëüÿ. Åãî òîí, ñäåðæàííûé è íåçàâèñèìûé, âåðíóë åå ìûñëè â áîëåå áåçîïàñíîå ðóñëî. Áåçîïàñíîå, íî íå ìåíåå ïðèÿòíîå. Âî ìíîãèõ îòíîøåíèÿõ, îíà ïîëó÷àëà ìàññó óäîâîëüñòâèÿ ïðîñòî îò îáùåíèÿ ñ íèì. 

Ëåêöèÿ áûëà ïðåðâàíà ðîáêèì ñîîáùåíèåì Ðîíà î òîì, ÷òî îí çàêîí÷èë ñâîé ýëèêñèð. 

Ñíåéï ïîëîæèë íîæ, êîòîðûé âñå åùå äåðæàë â ðóêå, è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê ìàëü÷èêàì, ñ äàâíî îòðåïåòèðîâàííûì âûðàæåíèåì âåæëèâîé çàèíòåðåñîâàííîñòè íà ëèöå. Ñàìà Ãåðìèîíà òî÷íî çíàëà, ÷òî òåïåðü äåëàòü. - Íå æåëàåòå ëè ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàòü? – Ðîí çàêîëåáàëñÿ. Ãåðìèîíà èçîãíóëà áðîâü. – Â ÷åì äåëî, ìèñòåð Âèçëè? Íåóæåëè âû íå äîâåðÿåòå ñâîèì ñîáñòâåííûì ñïîñîáíîñòÿì? - Îíà íè÷åì íå ìîãëà ïîìî÷ü. Íåïðàâèëüíî ïðèãîòîâëåííîå çåëüå íå ïðè÷èíèò Ðîíó âðåäà, ýòî áûëî äî íåêîòîðîé ñòåïåíè øóòêîé. Îíà ïîîáåùàëà ñåáå, ÷òî ïîçæå áóäåò ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ âèíîâàòîé çà ýòî. 

Ðîí îñòîðîæíî íàëèë â ÷àøêó äîçó çåëüÿ è ïîäíåñ åå ê ãóáàì. Çàêðûâ ãëàçà, îí âûïèë. Ïîòîì àêêóðàòíî âåðíóë ÷àøêó íà ñòîë è ìîë÷à ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó. 

- Âû äîëæíû íàì ÷òî-íèáóäü èñïîëíèòü, - ñîîáùèëà îíà, – êàê åùå ìû ñìîæåì îöåíèòü âàøó ðàáîòó? 

Ñóäÿ ïî âèäó Ðîíà, îí ïðîèçíîñèë êàêóþ-òî áåçìîëâíóþ ìîëèòâó. Ïîòîì îí îòêðûë ðîò. Â êîìíàòå ðàçäàëñÿ ïåòóøèíûé êðèê. Íà ëèöå Ðîíà ïîÿâèëîñü âûðàæåíèå ãëóáîêîãî îáëåã÷åíèÿ. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîñòàðàëàñü íå ïîêàçàòü àáñîëþòíî íèêàêîé ðåàêöèè, îíà ïðîñòî ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Ãàððè, êîòîðûé ïîêàçàë íà ñâîé êîòåë. Îíà ñäåëàëà øàã, ÷òîáû çàãëÿíóòü âîâíóòðü. Çåëüå îêàçàëîñü ïðàâèëüíîãî öâåòà è êîíñèñòåíöèè. 

- ß íå âèæó íè÷åãî íåïîñðåäñòâåííî íåâåðíîãî, - ñêàçàëà îíà, çàñòàâëÿÿ ñâîé ãîëîñ çâó÷àòü íàñòîëüêî íåäîâîëüíûì, íàñêîëüêî âîçìîæíî. – Ïåðåëåéòå ýòî â áóòûëü è âîçüìèòå ñ ñîáîé. Ïåðåäàéòå çàâòðà ïðîôåññîðó Ñïðàóò, ÷òîáû îíà ïðîâåðèëà çåëüå, è ïðèíåñèòå îò íåå çàïèñêó íà ñëåäóþùèé óðîê. Åñëè çåëüå íå ðàáîòàåò, ìîæåòå ñ÷èòàòü, ÷òî ó êîëëåäæà Ãðèôôèíäîð ñòàëî åùå íà äåñÿòü áàëëîâ ìåíüøå. Ìîæåòå áûòü ñâîáîäíûìè, êàê òîëüêî ïåðåëüåòå çåëüå. 

Åñëè è ñóùåñòâîâàë Ìèðîâîé Ðåêîðä ïî Ñêîðîñòíîìó Çàëèâàíèþ Áóòûëî÷åê, Ãåðìèîíà íå ñîìíåâàëàñü, ÷òî âèäåëà, êàê ýòîò ðåêîðä áûë ïîáèò. Ñ åùå áîëüøèì ïðîâîðñòâîì, ÷åì îáû÷íî, Ãàððè è Ðîí óáðàëè çà ñîáîé è áûëè ãîòîâû óõîäèòü. Ñíåéï òîæå ðàññòàâèë âñå ïî ìåñòàì, õîòÿ ñ ãîðàçäî ìåíüøèì ýíòóçèàçìîì, êàê åé ïîêàçàëîñü. Íî îïÿòü-òàêè, âñå ýòî ìîãëî áûòü òîëüêî åå ôàíòàçèÿìè. 

- Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ñêàçàëà îíà, æåëàÿ õîòÿ áû _íåìíîãî áîëåå _ëè÷íîãî ðàçãîâîðà ñ íèì ýòèì âå÷åðîì, - ïàðó ñëîâ î âàøåì ïðîåêòå, åñëè ïîçâîëèòå. 

Ãàððè è Ðîí çàìåðëè â íåðåøèòåëüíîñòè, ÿâíî îò÷àÿííî æåëàÿ óéòè, íî èçîáðàæàÿ íåêîòîðîå ïîäîáèå âûíóæäåííîãî çàùèòíîãî èíñòèíêòà. 

- Èäèòå, - ñêàçàâ Ñíåéï, ìàõíóâ èì ðóêîé, - óâèäèìñÿ â îáùåé êîìíàòå. 

Ñ ïëîõî ñêðûâàåìûì îáëåã÷åíèåì ìàëü÷èêè èñ÷åçëè. 

Ãåðìèîíà è Ñíåéï ñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà, ïîêà çâóê çàõëîïíóòîé äâåðè íå ðàñòâîðèëñÿ â âîçäóõå, îñòàâèâ êîìíàòó â ïîëíîé òèøèíå. 

- Âû ñäåëàëè ýòî ñïåöèàëüíî, òàê âåäü? – íàêîíåö ñêàçàëà îíà. – Âàì äîñòàâèëî óäîâîëüñòâèå ñìîòðåòü íà òî, êàê ÿ ñíèìàþ áàëëû ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà, çíàÿ, ÷òî åñëè Ñëèçåðèí âûèãðàåò êóáîê â ýòîì ãîäó, ýòî ñäåëàòü èì ïîìîæåò ãðèôôèíäîðåö. 

Â åå ãîëîñå íå áûëî íàñòîÿùåãî ãíåâà, êàê áóäòî âñå ýòî áûëî áëèæå ê ãðóñòíîìó þìîðó. 

- Îäîáðÿþ òâîé ÷èñòî cëèçåðèíñêèé àíàëèç ñèòóàöèè, Ãåðìèîíà, íî, êàê íè ñòðàííî, ýòî íå òàê. Â ìîèõ íàìåðåíüÿõ íå áûëî çàñòàâëÿòü òåáÿ îòíèìàòü áàëëû ó òâîèõ äðóçåé. – Îí ñëåãêà óëûáíóëñÿ óãëîì ðòà. – Õîòÿ, åñòü ñâîè âûãîäû â ëþáîé ñèòóàöèè. 

Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê óãîë åå ðòà ïðèïîäíèìàåòñÿ â îòâåò. 

- Òàê ÷òî ýòî áûëî? – ñïðîñèëà îíà. – Âû ñîáèðàëèñü ìíå ýòî îáúÿñíèòü, íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîìíþ. 

Îí îòîøåë îò íåå, óñåâøèñü çà îäíó èç ïàðò. 

- Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð ïîëó÷èë àíîíèìíóþ çàïèñêó, óòâåðæäàþùóþ, ÷òî ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé çàòåâàåò êàêóþ-òî ãàäîñòü, è ÷òî ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð èìååò øàíñ ïîéìàòü åãî çà ðóêó íà ìåñòå ïðåñòóïëåíèÿ. 

- À Ãàððè íèêîãäà íå áûë ÷åëîâåêîì, êîòîðûé óïóñòèò òàêóþ âîçìîæíîñòü, - ïîíèìàþùå âçäîõíóëà Ãåðìèîíà. - Ñ Ðîíîì ïî ïðàâóþ ðóêó. – Äîáàâèëà îíà, íàõìóðèâ â ðàçìûøëåíèè áðîâè. – Õîòÿ ÿ óäèâëåíà, ÷òî îíè âîâëåêëè âàñ â ýòó àâàíòþðó. ß íèêîãäà íå èìåëà ê ýòîìó ñêëîííîñòè. – Åå ãóáû ñíîâà äðîãíóëè. – Ñêîðåå âñåãî, ÿ îòïðàâèëà áû èõ ïðÿìî ê ïðîôåññîðó ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. 

Ñíåéï êèâíóë ñ åùå îäíîé ñëàáîé óëûáêîé. 

- ß ïðåäëàãàë èì ýòî – ìíîãî ðàç. Íî íå áûë óñëûøàí. – Îí âäðóã ñòàë ñåðüåçíûì. – È ÿ ðåøèë íå íàñòàèâàòü. Åñëè ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé ââÿçàëñÿ â…ãðÿçíûå äåëà…ó ìåíÿ åñòü îïðåäåëåííûé – ïðîôåññèîíàëüíûé – èíòåðåñ çíàòü îá ýòîì. Îñîáåííî â ñëó÷àå, åñëè âñå ýòî âûõîäèò çà ðàìêè îáû÷íîãî ñîïåðíè÷åñòâà ìåæäó êîëëåäæàìè. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà õîëîä âíóòðè. Îí ïðîèçíåñ ñëîâî _ïðîôåññèîíàëüíûé_ òàê, ÷òî îíà ñðàçó ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî îí íå èìååò â âèäó ñâîè îáÿçàííîñòè ó÷èòåëÿ Õîãâàðöà. Åìó íóæíî áûëî çíàòü, íå ðàáîòàåò ëè Äðàêî Ìàëôîé íà Âîëäåìîðòà. Ýòî áûëî ðåçêîå íàïîìèíàíèå î ñåðüåçíîñòè èõ ïîëîæåíèÿ. 

- È òû îòêàçûâàåøüñÿ ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî ïîëó÷àëà óäîâîëüñòâèå îò âîçìîæíîñòè îêîí÷àòåëüíî çàâëàäåòü âíèìàíèåì ìèñòåðà Ïîòòåðà è ìèñòåðà Âèçëè? 

Ýòà âíåçàïíàÿ ñìåíà êóðñà ïîòðÿñëà Ãåðìèîíó. Äîëæíî áûòü, Ñíåéï ïðî÷åë åå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà. Â òîíå åãî ãîëîñà áûëî ÷òî-òî, çàñòàâèâøåå åå çàäóìàòüñÿ, ÷òî åùå îí ïîíÿë î åå æèçíè. 

- Äà, ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî ÷òî-òî èçìåíèëî, - ñêàçàëà îíà, ïûòàÿñü ïðåâðàòèòü âñå â øóòêó. – Ó íèõ îáû÷íî âñå âëåòàåò â îäíî óõî è âûëåòàåò èç äðóãîãî. ß áóäó óäèâëåíà, åñëè ñåãîäíÿøíåãî âå÷åðà èì õâàòèò õîòÿ áû äî ñëåäóþùåãî óðîêà ïî çåëüÿì. 

Ñíåéï ïîòÿíóëñÿ ê ñâîèì êíèãàì. 

- ß äîëæåí âåðíóòüñÿ â îáùóþ ãîñòèíóþ. ß íå õî÷ó ïðîïóñòèòü î÷åðåäíîé ïîðöèè ðåçêîé êðèòèêè «ìîåé» ëè÷íîñòè è ìåòîäîâ ïðåïîäàâàíèÿ. 

Îíà êèâíóëà, çíàÿ, ÷òî îí ïðàâ, íî íå æåëàÿ, ÷òîáû îí óõîäèë. 

Îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà ïóòè ê äâåðè, îáåðíóâøèñü ê íåé. 

- Ýòî áûëî õîðîøî ñäåëàíî, Ãåðìèîíà. 

È, ïðåæäå ÷åì îíà óñïåëà ÷òî-íèáóäü îòâåòèòü, îí óøåë. 


	30. Æèâîé Îãîíü, Êîòîðûé Ëèøü Ñìåðòü Ñïîñîáí...

30 – Æèâîé Îãîíü, Êîòîðûé Ëèøü Ñìåðòü Ñïîñîáíà Ïîãàñèòü. 

Ñíåéï ñâåðíóëñÿ â êðåñëå ïåðåä êàìèíîì â îáùåé ãîñòèíîé Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Äîëãàÿ ïðàêòèêà â êà÷åñòâå ñòóäåíòà, çàòåì êàê ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ, à ïîòîì ñíîâà êàê ñòóäåíòà, ïîçâîëÿëà åìó áëîêèðîâàòüñÿ îò áåñïîðÿäî÷íî êðóæàùèõñÿ âîêðóã íåãî ñëîâ – øóòîê, ñïëåòåí, âîïðîñîâ, îñêîðáëåíèé è áîðìîòàíèé. Ñîãðåâàÿ íîãè îêîëî îãíÿ, îí ïîãðóçèëñÿ â çàãàäî÷íûå òåêñòû êíèãè, êîòîðóþ îí çàíîâî îòêðûë äëÿ ñåáÿ â áèáëèîòåêå. Ïî åãî ñìóòíûì âîñïîìèíàíèÿì, ýòà êíèãà ïî ïðåîáðàçîâàíèÿì îêàçàëàñü î÷åíü ïîëåçíîé äëÿ íåãî, êîãäà îí ïåðâûé ðàç ó÷èëñÿ â ñåäüìîì êëàññå. Îí áûë àáñîëþòíî óâåðåí, ÷òî ìàíäðàãîðà èì ïîìîæåò, è îí íå îêàæåòñÿ ïåðåä íåîáõîäèìîñòüþ ñäàâàòü ÒÐÈÒÎÍîâ ýòèì ëåòîì. Àáñîëþòíî óâåðåí. Íî, òåì íå ìåíåå, êíèãà ïåðåêî÷åâàëà ñíà÷àëà â åãî ñóìêó, à ïîòîì è â åãî ðóêè. 

Åñëè áû êòî-òî óâèäåë åãî â íîðìàëüíîì âèäå ÷èòàþùèì êíèãó ïî Ïðåîáðàçîâàíèÿì, ýòà èñòîðèÿ è ñîïóòñòâóþùèå åé ñëóõè ìãíîâåííî ðàçëåòåëèñü áû âîêðóã øêîëû – ñîâû ïðîèãðàëè áû ëþáîå ñîðåâíîâàíèå íà ñêîðîñòü ñ Õîãâàðöêèìè ñïëåòíÿìè. Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï áûë õîðîøî èçâåñòåí, êàê ÷åëîâåê, åäâà ïðèçíàþùèé çà Ïðåîáðàçîâàíèÿìè ïðàâî íàçûâàòüñÿ íàóêîé. Îäíàêî, âèä Ãåðìèîíû Ãðåéíäæåð, ÷èòàþùåé êíèãó ïî Ïðåîáðàçîâàíèÿì, íå çàñòàâëÿë íèêîãî óäèâëåííî ïîäíèìàòü áðîâè è íå âûçûâàë äàæå ñëàáîãî íàìåêà íà ðàçãîâîðû. Áûëî áû ãîðàçäî çàìåòíåå, åñëè áû îíà _íå ÷èòàëà_ êíèãó. Ëþáóþ êíèãó. 

Íåìíîãèå îñîçíàâàëè, ÷òî òîæå ñàìîå ìîæíî ñêàçàòü î Ñíåéïå. 

Ñîñðåäîòî÷åííîñòü - è ñòðåìëåíèå àâòîðà ïðåîáðàçîâàòü âñþ ñðåäíþþ Àíãëèþ– áûëè ïðè÷èíîé òîãî, ÷òî Íåâèëó Ëîíãáîòòîìó ïðèøëîñü íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ïîñòîÿòü îêîëî êðåñëà, îæèäàÿ, ïîêà åãî çàìåòÿò. Õîòÿ ýòî, íåñîìíåííî, áûëî òî, ê ÷åìó ìàëü÷èê ïðèâûê, ïîäóìàë Ñíåéï, êîãäà îêîí÷àòåëüíî îñîçíàë, ÷òî êòî-òî ñòîèò ðÿäîì ñ íèì. 

Òàê èëè èíà÷å, â ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ îí ñ îñíîâíîì óõèòðÿëñÿ çà ïðåäåëàìè êëàññà äåðæàòüñÿ ïîäàëüøå îò Ëîíãáîòòîìà. Íåâàæíî, íàñêîëüêî îí ïðèâûê áûòü Ãåðìèîíîé, ïðèíÿâ îáðàç è îñîáåííîñòè õàðàêòåðà 18-òè ëåòíåé äåâóøêè. Îí áûë àáñîëþòíî óâåðåí, ÷òî îí íèêîãäà íå ïðèâûêíåò èìåòü äåëî ñ Íåâèëîì Ëîíãáîòòîìîì. Â êà÷åñòâå îïðàâäàíèÿ, îí ïî÷òè çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî è ñàìà Ãåðìèîíà ê ýòîìó íå ïðèâûêëà. 

Øåñòü ëåò ïîñòîÿííîé ïîìîùè ìàëü÷èêó íà óðîêàõ ïî Çåëüÿì, íåñîìíåííî, íå ìîãëè ïðèó÷èòü åå ê íåìó è ê åãî áåñòîëêîâîñòè. Ñíåéïó ïðèõîäèëîñü óäåðæèâàòü ñåáÿ îò òîãî, ÷òîáû íå âåñåëèòüñÿ íàä åå ðû÷àíèåì íà Ëîíãáîòòîìà ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà âñåé ýòîé íåðàçáåðèõè. Òî, ÷òî åå, ïîñëå ñëó÷èâøåãîñÿ èíöèäåíòà, ðàçäðàæàë ýòîò ìàëü÷èøêà, áûëî íåóäèâèòåëüíî – áûëî áû î÷åíü ïîäîçðèòåëüíî, åñëè áû îíà îáðàùàëàñü ñ íèì ñ áîëüøèì õëàäíîêðîâèåì. À âîò òî, ÷òî îíà ïðîäîëæàëà ðóãàòü ìèñòåðà Ëîíãáîòòîìà ñåáå ïîä íîñ è ïîñëå çàíÿòèé, åãî óäèâèëî. Îí íå çàäàâàë åé âîïðîñîâ, íî è òàê áûëî ÿñíî, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà íå îòíîñèò Íåâèëà ê ÷èñëó ïðèÿòíûõ åé ëþäåé. 

Ñíåéï çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ ñìèðèòüñÿ ñ íåèçáåæíûì. 

- Íåâèë, - ñêàçàë îí íàêîíåö, îòîðâàâøèñü îò ñâîåé êíèãè, - ÿ ìîãó òåáå ÷åì-òî ïîìî÷ü? 

Ýòè ñëîâà çàñòàâèëè åãî íåïðîèçâîëüíî ñæàòüñÿ. Îí ïðèíÿë íåîáõîäèìîñòü áûòü Ãåðìèîíîé ñ äðîæüþ – ñòðàõ çà ÷üþ-òî æèçíü ïðåêðàñíàÿ ìîòèâàöèÿ – è, â öåëîì, ïðèñïîñîáèëñÿ ê ýòîé ïðîêëÿòîé ñèòóàöèè ëó÷øå, ÷åì ñàì ìîã îæèäàòü. Ýãî ýòî äàæå òðåâîæèëî. Åñëè áû ó íåãî áûëî áîëüøå âðåìåíè ïîäóìàòü îá ýòîì… õîòÿ äàæå õîðîøî, ÷òî îí ýòîãî íå äåëàë. 

Ê íåñ÷àñòüþ, íè÷òî íå çàñòàâèëî Íåâèëà óéòè è, íåñìîòðÿ íà çàäàííûé âîïðîñ, Ñíåéï ïðåêðàñíî çíàë, ÷åãî õî÷åò ìàëü÷èê. 

Äîïîëíèòåëüíûõ çàíÿòèé. 

Ýòî áûëî, íåñîìíåííî, õóäøèì ìîìåíòîì â òîì, ÷òîáû áûòü Ãåðìèîíîé Ãðåéíäæåð. Äàæå ìåíñòðóàëüíûé öèêë äîêó÷àë åìó ìåíüøå – õîòÿ è íå íàìíîãî. 

- Íó…. Ãåðìèîíà, òû íå ìîãëà áû ðàçîáðàòü ñî ìíîé òî, ÷òî ìû äåëàëè ñåãîäíÿ íà Çåëüÿõ? ß íå ñîâñåì ïîíÿë, î ÷åì ãîâîðèë ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï. ß ïî÷òè ñîâñåì íå ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî îí îáúÿñíÿåò. 

Èðîíèÿ ýòîãî óòâåðæäåíèÿ íå ïðîøëà ìèìî Ñíåéïà, íî îí çàõëîïíóë êíèãó è çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ ñìèðèòüñÿ ñ ïîòåðÿííûì âå÷åðîì. Ïîñëåäíèé óðîê áûë ïîñâÿùåí äîñòàòî÷íî ïðîñòîìó çåëüþ – Óñèëèâàþùåìó çåëüþ, âêëþ÷àþùåìó â ñåáÿ ìèíåðàëüíîå ìàñëî, îìåëó, íàðåçàííóþ çîëîòûì ñåðïîì è îìàðà. Ýòî áûëî îäíî èç íåñêîëüêèõ çåëèé, êîòîðûå áûëè ïðèåìëåìû íà âêóñ. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïðîäîëæàëà ðàçâèâàòü òåìó íåñêîëüêèõ ïîñëåäíèõ óðîêîâ – çàìåíó èíãðåäèåíòîâ. Â äàííîì ñëó÷àå, ïðîâåðÿëàñü ýôôåêòèâíîñòü çàìåíû ñâåêîëüíîãî ñîêà íà ìèíåðàëüíîå ìàñëî. Â ýòîì íå áûëî íè÷åãî îñîáåííî òðóäíîãî, è ñàìî çåëüå íå áûëî íåîáû÷íûì. Îíî äàâàëî êðàòêîâðåìåííûé ïðèëèâ ôèçè÷åñêîé ñèëû òîìó, êòî åãî èñïîëüçîâàë – íå íàñòîëüêî ýôôåêòèâíî, êàê ìîãëî áû áûòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî çåëüå íà êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò çàñòàâëÿëî âûïèâøåãî ñâåòèòüñÿ. Ýòî ðàñêðûâàëî òàéíó, ïðåäóïðåæäàÿ ëþáîãî, íàõîäÿùåãîñÿ ïîáëèçîñòè, ÷òî ÷åëîâåê òîëüêî ÷òî âûïèë ýòî çåëüå. 

Ñíåéï îáû÷íî íå îñòàíàâëèâàëñÿ íà ýòîì çåëüå – îíî áûëî íå ïðàêòè÷íûì, à âðåìåíè âñåãäà íå õâàòàëî – íî Ãåðìèîíà àðãóìåíòèðîâàëà ñâîå ðåøåíèå òåì, ÷òî ýòî î÷åíü çàïîìèíàþùèéñÿ ñïîñîá îáúÿñíèòü çàìåùåíèÿ. Ó ñòóäåíòîâ íàäîëãî îñòàíåòñÿ â ïàìÿòè îïûò, âî âðåìÿ êîòîðîãî îíè âèäåëè, êàê êòî-òî çàñâåòèëñÿ. Îí íåîõîòíî óñòóïèë, ïðåäóïðåäèâ åå, ÷òî áóäåò ñëåäèòü çà òåì, ÷òîáû îíà íå ïîçâîëèëà óðîêó ïðåâðàòèòüñÿ â ðàçâëå÷åíèå. 

Íåîõîòà áûëà â îñíîâíîì ìàñêîé, çà êîòîðîé îí ñêðûâàë îñòðóþ çàâèñòü èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ñàì íå ïîäóìàë îá ýòîì ðàíüøå. È îí ïîäîçðåâàë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ïîíÿëà ýòî. Îíà ïîíèìàëà åãî ñëèøêîì õîðîøî, âîçìîæíî íàñòîëüêî õîðîøî, ÷òî åìó ýòî äàæå íå íðàâèëîñü. Ñåé÷àñ áûëî îïðåäåëåííî íåïîäõîäÿùåå âðåìÿ äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ðàçâèâàòü ýòó ìûñëü. Íåâèë âñå åùå ñòîÿë ðÿäîì ñî ñòóëîì è æäàë åãî. 

Ñåãîäíÿ ìàëü÷èøêà âûíåñ íà ñåáå – âïðî÷åì, êàê è îáû÷íî – îñíîâíóþ òÿæåñòü Ãåðìèîíèíîãî ñàðêàçìà. Îí áûë àáñîëþòíî íåñïîñîáåí ñäåëàòü õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðàâèëüíî. Ñíåéïó õîòåëîñü áû çíàòü, êàê âñå ïðîõîäèò ÷åðåç ãîëîâó ìàëü÷èêà, íè íà ñåêóíäó òàì íå îñòàíàâëèâàÿñü. Äàâíèøíåå íåãîäîâàíèå çà èíöèäåíò, â ðåçóëüòàòå êîòîðîãî îí ñèäåë ñåé÷àñ ïåðåä êàìèíîì â îáùåé êîìíàòå Ãðèôôèíäîðà â òåëå 18-òèëåòíåé äåâóøêè, íå óëó÷øàëî åãî ìíåíèÿ î ìèñòåðå Ëîíãáîòòîìå. 

Ñíåéï ïîäíÿë ýòî òåëî èç óäîáíîãî êðåñëà è âñòàë ïåðåä Íåâèëîì. Äàæå â ýòîì îáëè÷èè îí âñå åùå áûë âûøå åãî. Íàäî áûëî, êîíå÷íî, ÷òî-òî ñäåëàòü ñî ñìóùåíèåì ìàëü÷èêà, íî Ñíåéï ïîäîçðåâàë, ÷òî ñìóùåíèå áûëî ÷àñòüþ åãî õàðàêòåðà, è íå çàâèñåëî îò òîãî, êòî ïåðåä íèì ñòîÿë. 

- Ëàäíî. Ãäå òû õî÷åøü çàíèìàòüñÿ? Çäåñü èëè â îäíîì èç êëàññîâ? – Îí çíàë, ÷òî Íåâèë ïðåäïî÷èòàåò îáùóþ ãîñòèíóþ, õîòÿ îáû÷íî îíè óõîäèëè â îäèí èç êëàññîâ, êîãäà øóì â ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé áàøíå ñòàíîâèëñÿ ñëèøêîì ñèëüíûì. 

Íåâèë êèâíóë â îòâåò – Â îäíîì èç êëàññîâ. Ñåé÷àñ çàêîí÷èòñÿ òðåíèðîâêà ïî êâèääè÷ó. 

Ïðåêðàñíàÿ ïðè÷èíà óáðàòüñÿ èç ãîñòèíîé. Òàêîå êîëè÷åñòâî àäðåíàëèíà è òåñòîñòåðîíà – îò äåâî÷åê èç êîìàíäû íå ìåíüøå, ÷åì îò ìàëü÷èêîâ, êàê åìó êàçàëîñü – äåëàëî îêðóæàþùóþ îáñòàíîâêó íå ïîäõîäÿùåé äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû âáèòü õîòü ñêîëüêî-íèáóäü çíàíèé â ãîëîâó ìèñòåðà Ëîíãáîòòîìà. 

- Êàê íàñ÷åò êëàññíîé êîìíàòû ïî çåëüåâàðåíèþ? – ïðåäëîæèë Ñíåéï, ñêðûâàÿ çà íåâîçìóòèìîñòüþ ëèöà óäîâîëüñòâèå îò óæàñà, ïðîìåëüêíóâøåãî â ëèöå Íåâèëà. Îí ïðîäîëæèë äî òîãî, êàê Íåâèë óñïåë âîçðàçèòü. – Ýòî äàëî áû ìíå âîçìîæíîñòü çàíÿòüñÿ çàîäíî ìîèì èññëåäîâàòåëüñêèì ïðîåêòîì. È åùå ìû ñìîæåì ðàçîáðàòü òâîè âîïðîñû íà ïðàêòèêå, à íå òîëüêî â òåîðèè. 

Íåâèë ñãëîòíóë. – À íå áóäåò … à Ñíåéï íå áóäåò âîçðàæàòü? 

ß äóìàþ, îí íè÷åãî íå ñêàæåò. Îí ðàçðåøèë ìíå ñâîáîäíî âõîäèòü â êëàññ â ýòîì ãîäó, ÷òîáû ÿ ìîãëà ðàáîòàòü íàä ïðîåêòîì. – Ñíåéïó õîòåëîñü áû çíàòü, çàìåòèë ëè Íåâèë, ÷òî îí óâèëüíóë îò ïðÿìîãî îòâåòà. 

Òàê èëè èíà÷å, Íåâèë âñå åùå âûãëÿäåë ñîâåðøåííî íåóâåðåííûì â áëàãîðàçóìíîñòè âòîðæåíèÿ â êëàññ çåëüåâàðåíèÿ âíå çàíÿòèé. Òåì íå ìåíåå, îí íå âûñêàçàë ïðîòåñòà âñëóõ, è ïîòàùèëñÿ çà Ñíåéïîì, êîãäà òîò íàïðàâèëñÿ ìèìî Òîëñòóøêè ðàçáèðàòüñÿ ñ ñåãîäíÿøíèì ðàñïîëîæåíèåì ëåñòíè÷íûõ ïðîåìîâ. 

Íàêîíåö, èõ âñòðåòèëà ëåñòíèöà â ïîäçåìåëüå, òàê íàäåæíî íåïîäâèæíàÿ â ïîëóòüìå, è Ñíåéï íàïðàâèëñÿ ê êëàññíîé êîìíàòå. Îí áûñòðî ïîñòó÷àë, ïðåæäå ÷åì îòêðûòü äâåðü. Äîñòàòî÷íîå âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû ïðåäóïðåäèòü Ãåðìèîíó î òîì, ÷òî îí âõîäèò, à ñòóê ïðåäóïðåäèò åå î òîì, ÷òî îí íå îäèí. 

Îíà ïîäíÿëà âçãëÿä, êîãäà îí âîøåë â êîìíàòó, ñ íåäîâîëüíûì è îçàäà÷åííûì âûðàæåíèåì íà ëèöå. Ñíåéï óäèâèëî, â ÷åì áûëà ïðîáëåìà – Ãåðìèîíû íå áûëî íà îáåäå, è åãî íåîæèäàííî ðàññòðîèëî åå îòñóòñòâèå. Îí ðåøèòåëüíî îòáðîñèë ìûñëè î òîì, ÷òî ñëèøêîì ìíîãî äóìàåò î Ãåðìèîíå. 

- Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ìèñòåð Ëîíãáîòòîì. ×åìó ÿ îáÿçàí çà óäîâîëüñòâèå îò âàøåãî îáùåñòâà? 

Ìðà÷íûé ñàðêàçì, íó êîíå÷íî æå. Ñíåéï ïîäàâèë óñìåøêó, áîëüøå çàáåñïîêîèâøèñü èç-çà ðåæóùåãî îòòåíêà…÷åãî-òî â åå ãîëîñå. 

- Ìíå íóæíî ðàáîòàòü íàä ïðîåêòîì, ïðîôåññîð – îñíîâíîå çåëüå ñåãîäíÿ íåîáõîäèìî ïåðåìåøàòü, à Íåâèë ïîïðîñèë ïîìî÷ü åìó êîå â ÷åì. 

- È ïî÷åìó æå ìåíÿ ýòî íå óäèâëÿåò? Õîðîøî, ìèñòåð Ëîíãáîòòîì, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, áóäüòå ëþáåçíû íå ðàçâàëèòü êëàññ. ×òî æå, âû çíàåòå, ãäå íàõîäèòñÿ âñå íåîáõîäèìîå. 

Ñíåéï êèâíóë è ïîâåë Íåâèëà ÷åðåç êîìíàòó ê ëàáîðàòîðèè ñ ïðàâîé ñòîðîíû. Îíà áûëà ïîëóîñâåùåíà ìåðöàþùèìè íà ñòåíå êàíäåëÿáðàìè. Â ýòî âðåìÿ ãîäà ñîëíöå ñàäèëîñü òàê ðàíî, ÷òî ïîäçåìåëüÿ îñòàâàëèñü â òåìíîòå áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü äíÿ, íåñìîòðÿ íà áîëüøèå îêíà, âûõîäÿùèå íà ñòîðîíó îáðûâà. 

Íåñêîëüêî êîòëîâ ðàçíûõ ðàçìåðîâ ñòîÿëè íà îãíå, êðàñíî-îðàíæåâûå ÿçûêè ïëàìåíè òàíöåâàëè â ïîëóìðàêå êîìíàòû. Ýòîò êîíòðàñò óìåíüøèëñÿ, êîãäà Ñíåéï ïðîèçíåñ çàêëèíàíèå ïîëíîãî îñâåùåíèÿ. Êîòëû ñòàëè ïîõîæè íå ñòîëüêî íà àäñêèå ïàñòè, ñêîëüêî íà êàñòðþëè ñ îáåäåííûì ñóïîì. 

Íåâèë, ìîðãàÿ, ðàññìàòðèâàë êîìíàòó, áåç ñîìíåíèÿ ïîðàæåííûé âèäîì ðàáîòû, êîòîðàÿ çäåñü ïðîèçâîäèëàñü. Ñíåéï ïîëàãàë, ÷òî ó íåãî åùå íå áûëî âîçìîæíîñòè óâèäåòü ýòó êîìíàòó, - èëè ïîëíîñòüþ ðàçâåðíóòûé ïðîöåññ ýêñïåðèìåíòà. Îí îñòàâèë íà áóäóùåå ïîÿâèâøóþñÿ ó íåãî èäåþ. Îí ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíå áóäåò óäîáíî âêëþ÷èòü â ó÷åáíûé ïëàí òåõíîëîãèþ ïðîâåäåíèÿ ýêñïåðèìåíòîâ, òàê ÷òî ýòî áóäåò ïåðñïåêòèâîé íà áóäóùåå. Íî ó÷åáíûé ïëàí áóäåò â ÷åì-òî èçìåíåí. Ñòóäåíòû ìîæåò áûòü ýòîãî è íå îöåíÿò, íî òàêèå çàíÿòèÿ áóäóò îòëè÷àòüñÿ îò òîãî, ÷òî ñòàëî ñëèøêîì ïðåäñêàçóåìîé ðóòèíîé. 

Ñíåéï ïîéìàë ñåáÿ íà òîì, ÷òî ÷óòü íå ðàññìåÿëñÿ, è ïðåâðàòèë ýòî íàìåðåíèå â ïîêàøëèâàíèå. Íåâèë î÷åíü ñòðàííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî. _Ïðåäñêàçóåìàÿ ðóòèíà_…î, äà, íàñòîëüêî ïðåäñêàçóåìàÿ, ÷òî îí ïîñòîÿííî îáìåíèâàåòñÿ òåëàìè ñî ñòóäåíòàìè-ñåìèêëàññíèêàìè. Êàêîå íåñ÷àñòüå, îí áûë ñëèøêîì ïîãðóæåí â ñåáÿ. Ñòðàííàÿ ýòî âåùü, ïîäðîñòêîâûå æåíñêèå ãîðìîíû. 

- Èçâèíè, â ãîðëå ÷òî-òî çàïåðøèëî. 

Íåâèë, êàæåòñÿ, ïðèíÿë ýòî îáúÿñíåíèå çà ÷èñòóþ ìîíåòó, è Ñíåéï âåðíóë ñâîå âíèìàíèå ê êîòëàì, ñòîÿâøèì ïåðåä íèì. Îí ïîòðàòèë íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò íà òî, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü íåîáõîäèìûå ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ, ïîòîì ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Íåâèëó. 

- Õîðîøî, äàâàé ñíà÷àëà âîò ñ ÷åì ðàçáåðåìñÿ. Ñêàæè ìíå, ÷òî òû _ïîíÿë_ èç óðîêà. – Ýòî íåñîìíåííî áóäåò áûñòðåå, ÷åì âûñëóøèâàòü, ÷òî îí _íå ïîíÿë_. 

Îíè ìåäëåííî ðàçáèðàëè âîïðîñû. Ñíåéï çíàë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè ñìîòðèò íà íèõ, ïîäíèìàÿ ãëàçà îò áóìàã íà ñâîåì ñòîëå. Íåâèë, íàâåðíî, äóìàë, ÷òî ýòî âûñòàâëåíèå îöåíîê. Ñíåéï çíàë, ÷òî ýòî äîìàøíÿÿ ðàáîòà ïî Àðèôìîìàíòèêå, êîòîðóþ îí äîëæåí áûë ñäàòü çàâòðà. Ñ îöåíêàìè åìó åùå ïðåäñòîÿëî ðàçáèðàòüñÿ. Âñå çàòÿíåòñÿ äî ïîçäíåé íî÷è, ïîòîìó ÷òî åìó åùå íóæíî áóäåò ïðîñìîòðåòü Ãåðìèîíèíó äîìàøíþþ ðàáîòó. Íå ïðîâåðÿòü – îíà â ýòîì âðÿä ëè íóæäàëàñü, à ïðîñòî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû çíàòü, ÷òî â íåé. Ýòî áûëà íå ñèíåêóðà – îí ìîã è íå ó÷èòüñÿ, ïî ñóùåñòâó, íî â êà÷åñòâå Ãåðìèîíû îí èìåë íàìíîãî ìåíüøå ñâîáîäíîãî âðåìåíè, ÷åì â ñîáñòâåííîì îáëè÷èè. 

Îñòàòîê âå÷åðà ïðîøåë â ïîòîêå îáúÿñíåíèé â ïîëãîëîñà, çàêîí÷èâøèõñÿ îáñóæäåíèåì ñîîòâåòñòâóþùèõ êà÷åñòâ çîëîòà è ñåðåáðà, êîòîðûå áëàãîäàðÿ Ñíåéïó âñå-òàêè îòëîæèëèñü ó Íåâèëà â ãîëîâå. Îäíàêî, ýòî äîëæíî áûëî óêðåïèòü åãî ïîíèìàíèå òîãî, ÷òî èìåííî çîëîòî íåîáõîäèìî, ÷òîáû èçìåëü÷èòü îìåëó äëÿ óñèëèâàþùåãî çåëüÿ, äàæå åñëè îí íå âïîëíå ïîíÿë âëèÿíèå ìîëåêóëÿðíîé ñòðóêòóðû çîëîòà íà õèìè÷åñêèé ñîñòàâ îìåëû. 

È – åñëè ïîñìîòðåòü ïðàâäå â ãëàçà – Ñíåéï ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàë, ÷òî Íåâèë Ëîíãáîòòîì íèêîãäà â æèçíè ïîñëå òîãî, êàê çàêîí÷èò Õîãâàðö, íå ïîïûòàåòñÿ ïðèãîòîâèòü êàêîå-íèáóäü çåëüå. Åñëè îí çíàåò äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñî ñäà÷åé ÒÐÈÒÎÍîâ, ýòî áóäåò âñå, ÷òî åìó íåîáõîäèìî çíàòü. Ïå÷àëüíî, íî ôàêò. 

Íåâèë ñáåæàë, êàê òîëüêî îíè çàêîí÷èëè çàíèìàòüñÿ, è íàïðàâèëñÿ îáðàòíî â ãðèôôèíäîðñêóþ áàøíþ ïîñëå ñèìâîëè÷åñêîé ïîïûòêè óãîâîðèòü «Ãåðìèîíó» ïîéòè ñ íèì. Îí ñ ãîòîâíîñòüþ ïðèíÿë îáúÿñíåíèå Ñíåéïà, ÷òî åìó íåîáõîäèìî åùå ïîðàáîòàòü íàä ïðîåêòîì, äîïóñêàÿ, ÷òî ïðåîäîëåòü åãî ïðèðîäíóþ ñêëîííîñòü ïûòàòüñÿ çàùèòèòü æåíùèíó êàê áèîëîãè÷åñêèé âèä. 

Ïîñëå óõîäà Íåâèëà Ñíåéï ñïîêîéíî êðóòèëñÿ âîêðóã êîòëîâ, óñïîêîåííûé èõ òèõèì øèïåíèåì è áóëüêàíüåì. Â ïðèâû÷íîé îáñòàíîâêå íàïðÿæåíèå ïîñòåïåííî îòñòóïèëî, è íàêîíåö îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå. 

Îí âîçäåðæèâàëñÿ îò òåñíûõ êîíòàêòîâ ñ íåé ïîñëå òîãî íåîæèäàííîãî ïîöåëóÿ â íà÷àëå ñåìåñòðà. Î íåêîòîðûõ âåùàõ ëó÷øå áûëî íå çàäóìûâàòüñÿ. Ýòî ñêîðåå âñåãî áûëî îøèáêîé. Îí íå çíàë, ÷òî äåëàåò, à åå ðåàêöèÿ íå ìîãëà áûòü òàêîé, êàê åìó ïîêàçàëîñü. Íî âñå æå êàêàÿ-òî ÷àñòü åãî ñîçíàíèÿ íàïîìèíàëà åìó, ÷òî îí äóìàë î ñâîèõ äåéñòâèÿõ. Âèäåë ëè îí áîëüøå, ÷åì îòðàæåíèå ñîáñòâåííûõ æåëàíèé â ãëàçàõ Ãåðìèîíû, áûëî îòäåëüíûì âîïðîñîì. Îí íå ìîæåò – è íå áóäåò íàáèðàòüñÿ äîñòàòî÷íîé ñàìîóâåðåííîñòè, ÷òîáû ïîâåðèòü â ýòî. 

Âñå ýòî íå îñòàíàâëèâàëî âñïûøåê ìûñëåííûõ êàðòèí, êîòîðûå ïîÿâëÿëèñü â åãî ìûñëÿõ â ñàìîå íåïîäõîäÿùåå âðåìÿ – âïðî÷åì, â áîëåå ïîäõîäÿùåå âðåìÿ îíè òîæå ïîÿâëÿëèñü. Ñöåíû ñ ó÷àñòèåì äâóõ ëþäåé: âûñîêîãî õóäîùàâîãî òåìíîâîëîñîãî ìóæ÷èíû è äåâóøêè ñ äëèííûìè ñëåãêà âüþùèìèñÿ âîëîñàìè. Èõ èçîáðàæåíèÿ ïåðåïëåòàëèñü, è, åñëè îí äàâàë èì âîëþ, âèëèñü è èçãèáàëèñü íàä òîíêèìè áåëûìè ïðîñòûíÿìè ñ òàêèì ýðîòè÷åñêèì çàðÿäîì, êîòîðûé ìîã çàñòàâèòü – è çàñòàâëÿë – åãî òÿæåëî äûøàòü â ñïîêîéíîé áåçîïàñíîñòè åãî ñïàëüíè, ïîòåðÿâøèñü ìåæäó âîîáðàæåíèåì è ðåàëüíîñòüþ. 

Êîãäà Ñíåéï âåðíóëñÿ â êëàññíóþ êîìíàòó, çàïåðåâ è çà÷àðîâàâ çà ñîáîé äâåðü, îí çàìåòèë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ðàññåÿííî ïîòèðàåò ðóêó. Ëåâóþ ðóêó. 

- Âñå â ïîðÿäêå? – îñòîðîæíî ñïðîñèë îí. Ñóùåñòâîâàëî íåñêîëüêî âîïðîñîâ, êîòîðûå îí áîÿëñÿ çàäàâàòü, è íåñêîëüêî îòâåòîâ, êîòîðûå îí íàäåÿëñÿ íèêîãäà íå óñëûøàòü. 

- Ììì?- Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó. – Äà, âñå íîðìàëüíî. À ïî÷åìó âû ñïðàøèâàåòå? 

- Âû – âû òåðëè ðóêó. – Âûñêàçàííîå â òàêîì âèäå, ýòî çâó÷àëà ñòðàííî. 

- ×òî-òî ÷åøåòñÿ – è ãîðèò ñëåãêà. Äîëæíî áûòü íà íåå ÷òî-òî ïîïàëî. Ñåãîäíÿ õàôôëïàôôöû áûëè íå òàê îñòîðîæíû, êàê ñëåäîâàëî áû. 

Ñíåéï ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê âíóòðè ó íåãî ïîõîëîäåëî è ïî òåëó ïðîáåæàëà äðîæü, íî ñóìåë ïðèâåñòè ñåáÿ â ÷óâñòâî ñ ïîìîùüþ ãëóáîêîãî äûõàíèÿ. 

- Ìîãó ÿ âçãëÿíóòü? – íàêîíåö ñïðîñèë îí. Ëó÷øå óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷åì äðîæàòü â íåâåäåíèè. 

Â îòâåò Ãåðìèîíà ñ ëåãêèì óäèâëåíèåì ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, ýòî âûðàæåíèå íà åãî ëèöå âûãëÿäåëî ñòðàííî. Ïîòîì îíà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè, ñíÿëà ìàíòèþ è çàêàòàëà ðóêàâ íà ñâîåé ëåâîé ðóêå, ïðåäúÿâèâ åìó ýòó ðóêó äëÿ îñìîòðà. Îíà ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, è Ñíåéïó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà äóìàåò î ÷åì-òî ñâîåì. Åãî ñàìîìíåíèå ïîäñêàçûâàëî, ÷òî îíà ìîæåò äóìàòü î íåì – íî ýòî áûëî âîïðîñîì, êîòîðûé ìîæíî áûëî îáäóìàòü â äðóãîå âðåìÿ. 

Òèøèíà. Îí íå ïðîèçíåñ íè ñëîâà, è âíåçàïíî ïîâèñøåå ìîë÷àíèå ïðèòÿíóëî âçãëÿä Ãåðìèîíû ê åå ðóêå. Ñíåéï íå ñëûøàë íè÷åãî, äàæå îêðóæàþùèõ èõ çâóêîâ ãîòîâÿùèõñÿ çåëèé è òûñÿ÷åëåòíåé øêîëû. Èëè äàæå òÿæåëîãî äûõàíèÿ Ãåðìèîíû. 

Íà ðóêå Ãåðìèîíû, ÷åòêî êîíòðàñòèðóÿ ñ ãîëóáîâàòî-áåëîé êîæåé, ÷åðíåë êîíòóð ÷åðåïà ñî çìååé âìåñòî ÿçûêà. 


	31. Òÿæåëûé çâóê åãî øàãîâ

**Ãëàâà 31 - Òÿæåëûé çâóê åãî øàãîâ.**

Äàæå ïîñëå ñòîëêíîâåíèÿ ñ íåîñïîðèìîé ðåàëüíîñòüþ, êàêàÿ-òî ÷àñòü Ãåðìèîíû âñå åùå îòêàçûâàëàñü ñâÿçûâàòü íàðàñòàþùåå íåïðèÿòíîå îùóùåíèå íà ðóêå ñ ïî÷åðíåâøåé òàòóèðîâêîé. Çà ýòè ìåñÿöû îíà ñòàëà òàêîé ïðèâû÷íîé, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ïåðåñòàëà î íåé äóìàòü. Åñëè íåëüçÿ áûëî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îíà _ñîâåðøåííî _íå îáðàùàåò íà íåå âíèìàíèÿ, òî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, âçãëÿä íà ìåòêó íå âûçûâàë ó íåå íèêàêèõ îñîáåííûõ ìûñëåé. Ïîýòîìó, êîãäà åå ðóêà íà÷àëà ñíà÷àëà ÷åñàòüñÿ, ïîòîì áîëåòü, à ïîòîì ãîðåòü, îíà ïðîñòî ñïèñàëà âñå ýòî íà íåîñòîðîæíîñòü ñòóäåíòîâ. Êîãäà Ñíåéï ïîïðîñèë åå ïîêàçàòü ðóêó, îíà ñïðîñèëà ñåáÿ, çà÷åì åìó ýòî íóæíî è â åå ãîëîâå âîçíèêëî ìíîæåñòâî èíòåðåñíåéøèõ âàðèàíòîâ – íî íå ýòîò.

Ïîëíîñòüþ ïîïàâ ïîä âëèÿíèå óíèêàëüíîé ñïîñîáíîñòè ÷åëîâå÷åñêîãî ðàçóìà ê ñàìîîáìàíó, îíà ïðîñòî óáåäèëà ñåáÿ â òîì, ÷òî åñëè ýòîãî âûçîâà òî ñèõ ïîð íå áûëî, ýòîãî _íèêîãäà _íå ñëó÷èòüñÿ.

Íî òåïåðü Ìåòêà íà åå ðóêå íàñòîé÷èâî ðàññåèâàëà ýòî çàáëóæäåíèå.

Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ñíåéïà, ìîëÿñü î òîì, ÷òîáû îíà îøèáàëàñü, õâàòàÿñü çà êàêóþ-òî ñëàáóþ íàäåæäó íà òî, ÷òî ýòîìó ìîæåò áûòü åùå è äðóãîå îáúÿñíåíèå, îòëè÷àþùååñÿ îò î÷åâèäíîãî. Îò òîãî, ÷òî âûçîâ…

Åãî ïîáåëåâøåå è çàñòûâøåå ëèöî ñêàçàëî åé, ÷òî âàðèàíòîâ íåò; íå ñóùåñòâóåò ðåøåíèÿ, êîòîðîå ñïàñëî áû èõ â êðèòè÷åñêèé ìîìåíò. Îíà âñòðåòèëàñü ñ íèì ãëàçàìè, è äîâîëüíî äîëãî îíè ñòîÿëè â ïîëíîé òèøèíå. Îíà âèäåëà íà åãî ëèöå ýìîöèè, äåìîíñòðèðîâàòü êîòîðûå áûëî äëÿ íåãî ñîâåðøåííî íåõàðàêòåðíî, íî åå ìûñëè çàñòûëè íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî îíà íå â ñîñòîÿíèè áûëà ðàçìûøëÿòü, ÷òî ýòî çíà÷èò. Îí ñäåëàë ïî÷òè íåçàìåòíîå äâèæåíèå, è íà êàêîå-òî ìãíîâåíèå åé ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí õî÷åò îáíÿòü åå, íî îí íåîæèäàííî îòêëîíèëñÿ è ïîäíÿëñÿ, ïðåðâàâ è êîíòàêò ãëàçàìè, è íåïðèÿòíîå îùóùåíèå ñêîâàííîñòè.

- Èäèòå çà ìíîé, - îòðûâèñòî ñêàçàë îí. 

Îíà ïîä÷èíèëàñü, îøåëîìëåííàÿ ïðîèñõîäÿùèì íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî äàæå çàáûëà ïîïðàâèòü ñâîé çàêàòàííûé ðóêàâ.

Îí áûñòðî íàïðàâèë åå â ñâîè – åå – êîìíàòû, ïðîâåäÿ ÷åðåç ãîñòèíóþ â ñïàëüíþ. Ïîíèìàíèå òîãî, ÷òî îçíà÷àåò áîëü â åå ðóêå, êàçàëîñü áû åùå óâåëè÷èëî íåïðèÿòíûå îùóùåíèÿ. Îò ëîêòÿ äî êîí÷èêîâ ïàëüöåâ ðóêà îíåìåëà è êàçàëàñü ÷óæîé, ÷åì-òî íå ñâÿçàííûì ñ íåé è íå ñîâñåì åé ïîä÷èíÿþùèìñÿ. Ãåðìèîíó äàæå óäèâèëî, ÷òî ýòà ðóêà èíñòèíêòèâíî ïîäíÿëàñü è âçÿëà âåùè, êîòîðûå Ñíåéï ðåçêî ïèõíóë â åå íàïðàâëåíèè. Ñðåäè íèõ áûëè ïëàù è ìàñêà  –äâà ïðåäìåòà, êîòîðûõ îíà íå âèäåëà â êîìíàòå, êîãäà ðàíüøå åå èçó÷àëà.

- Îäåíüòå ýòî. – Åùå îäíà êîðîòêàÿ êîìàíäà, õîëîäíàÿ è áåçàïåëëÿöèîííàÿ.

Ñóäîðîæíî ñãëîòíóâ, îíà ðàññòåãíóëà ðóáàøêó è íàäåëà íàèìåíåå çëîâåùèå èç ïðåäëîæåííûõ åé ïðåäìåòîâ îäåæäû – ñâåæóþ ðóáàøêó è îñòàëüíûå âåùè, êîòîðûå Ñíåéï ñâàëèë åé íà ðóêè. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ëåâûé ðóêàâ, íàïîëîâèíó îæèäàÿ, ÷òî Òåìíóþ Ìåòêó áóäåò âèäíî ÷åðåç îäåæäó. Íî ëåâûé ðóêàâ íà âèä íè÷åì íå îòëè÷àëñÿ îò ïðàâîãî.

- Ïðåäïîëàãàåòñÿ,  ÷òî Ìåòêà ó âàñ ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê âàì èñïîëíèëîñü âîñåìíàäöàòü. Ïîýòîìó âñå áóäóò îæèäàòü, ÷òî äëÿ âàñ â ýòîì íåò íè÷åãî íîâîãî.

Îíà ìàøèíàëüíî âûïðÿìèëàñü. Ïîâåëèòåëüíûé, ïî÷òè âûñîêîìåðíûé òîí åãî ãîëîñà áûë îñêîðáèòåëüíûì, íî â òî æå âðåìÿ îí óñïîêàèâàë. Ëþáîé íàìåê íà ñî÷óâñòâèå çàñòàâèë áû åå ñåé÷àñ ñêîð÷èòüñÿ íà ïîëó è çàðåâåòü. Òåì âðåìåíåì Ñíåéï äîñòàë âñå, ÷òî åìó – èëè, òî÷íåå, åé – áûëî íóæíî, è âûøåë èç ñïàëüíè. Íà ïîðîãå îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ è âçãëÿíóë íà íåå ÷åðåç ïëå÷î.

— Âàøå âðåìÿ, ïðîôåññîð.

Îíà êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò ðàçãëÿäûâàëà ïëàù è ìàñêó, íî ïîòîì âåðíóâøèéñÿ ê íåé çäðàâûé ñìûñë ïîäñêàçàë åé, ÷òî ïðÿìî èç êîìíàòû îíà àïïàðèðîâàòü íå ìîæåò, êàê íå ìîæåò è èäòè ïî êîðèäîðàì Õîãâàðöà, îäåòàÿ êàê Óïèâàþùèéñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. Ãåðìèîíà ñïðÿòàëà ìàñêó â ñêëàäêàõ òÿæåëîé ìàòåðèè è ïîøëà çà Ñíåéïîì. 

Ðàññòîÿíèå ìåæäó ïîäçåìåëüåì è ãðàíèöåé Õîãâàðöà îíè ïðåîäîëåëè çà âðåìÿ, êîòîðîå ïîêàçàëîñü ðåêîðäíî êîðîòêèì. Ãåðìèîíà çàñòàâëÿëà ñåáÿ ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà ïîòîêå îòðûâèñòûõ èíñòðóêöèé, êîòîðûå Ñíåéï äàâàë åé, ïîêà îíè øëè ïî êîðèäîðàì, à ïîòîì ïî íî÷íîé òåððèòîðèè çàìêà. Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèé ñíåã ñìåíèë òåïåðü ðåçêèé æàëÿùèé äîæäü, îò ÷åãî êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ñòàëî äàæå õîëîäíåå. Íî îíà ïî÷òè íå çàìå÷àëà íè õîëîäà, íè ñûðîñòè.

Êîãäà îíè, íàêîíåö, îñòàíîâèëèñü, ó Ãåðìèîíû ñëåãêà ñáèëîñü äûõàíèå, ÷àñòè÷íî èç-çà àäðåíàëèíà, ÷àñòè÷íî èç-çà áûñòðîé õîäüáû. Îíà ñòàðàëàñü âîññòàíîâèòü äûõàíèå, êîòîðîå ìîæíî áûëî áû ñ÷èòàòü íîðìàëüíûì. Ýòî íå äåëî – ïðåäñòàòü ïåðåä … íèì…. ïûõòÿ êàê Õîãâàðö Ýêñïðåññ.

- Îäåíüòå âñå îñòàëüíîå, - îòðûâèñòî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. 

Îíà ðàçâåðíóëà ìàñêó è íàêèíóëà ïëàù. Îí ïëîòíî è óäîáíî îáåðíóëñÿ âîêðóã åå ïëå÷, ñïóñòèâøèñü äî ñàìîé çåìëè íåóìåñòíî ýëåãàíòíûìè ñêëàäêàìè. Ãåðìèîíà íåîõîòíî íàäåëà íà ëèöî ìàñêó. Ýòî ìåøàëî åå áîêîâîìó çðåíèþ, è Ñíåéï êàçàëñÿ òåïåðü ïðîñòî òåíüþ â íî÷è, ðàçëè÷èìîé òîëüêî ïî áëåñòÿùèì ãëàçàì.

- Êóäà ÿ äîëæíà îòïðàâëÿòüñÿ. – Ýòî áûëè ïåðâûå ñëîâà, ñêàçàííûå åþ ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê Ñíåéï ïîñìîòðåë íà åå ðóêó â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ.

- Ïðîñòî àïïàðèðóéòå. Ìåòêà ñàìà óêàæåò âàì íóæíîå íàïðàâëåíèå.

Îíà êèâíóëà è ìåäëåííî íàòÿíóëà íà ãîëîâó êàïþøîí.

Ñíåéï ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå, íî êàê âèäíî, íå ñìîã çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ÷òî-íèáóäü ñêàçàòü. Ïîòîì îí ïîäîäâèíóëñÿ ê íåé è îñòîðîæíî ïîïðàâèë êàïþøîí òàê, ÷òîáû îí ëó÷øå ïðÿòàë ëèöî. Ïîòîì îí îòñòóïèë îò íåå.

- ß áóäó çäåñü, êîãäà âû âåðíåòåñü. 

__ 

Àïïàðèðîâàòü â òî ìåñòî, êîòîðîå íå ìîæåøü ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü, áûëî äåëîì, êîòîðîå äåéñòâîâàëî íà íåðâû. Òàê ïîêàçàëîñü Ãåðìèîíå. Ïðè÷åì ýòî äåéñòâîâàëî íà íåðâû äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû – íà _î÷åíü êîðîòêîå âðåìÿ – îòâëåêëî åå îò òîãî, ÷òî ìîãëî åå æäàòü â êîíöå ïóòè. Ýòî, âìåñòå ñî ñòðàñòíûì æåëàíèåì, ÷òîáû åå ïîÿâëåíèå ïðîøëî ãëàäêî, ñäåëàëî åå ïåðâûé âçãëÿä íà ñáîðèùå Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ ïî÷òè ñïîêîéíûì._

Ïî÷òè. 

Îíà àïïàðèðîâàëà â êàêîå-òî òåìíîå ìåñòî – _îí ëþáèò óñòðàèâàòü ýòè ñîáðàíèÿ ïî íî÷àì, ïðåäïî÷òèòåëüíî íà îòêðûòîì âîçäóõå – îòñóòñòâèå îïðåäåëåííîãî ìåñòà ñáîðîâ ñèëüíî çàòðóäíÿåò èõ îáíàðóæåíèå – â åå ãîëîâå ïðîäîëæàë çâó÷àòü ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà, õîëîäíî èíñòðóêòèðóþùèé åå. Åå ãëàçà, óæå ïðèâûêøèå ê òåìíîòå, áûñòðî ðàçëè÷èëè ñðåäè íî÷íûõ òåíåé ôèãóðû, îáðàçóþùèå ñâîáîäíûé êðóã. Ïðîâåäÿ ÿçûêîì ïî ïåðåñîõøèì ãóáàì, îíà ïîäóìàëà, êòî æå èç íèõ áûë … Âîëäåìîðò. Îíà çàñòàâèëà ñåáÿ ìûñëåííî ïðîèçíåñòè åå èìÿ. Êàê îíà ñìîæåò ââåñòè åãî â çàáëóæäåíèå, åñëè îíà íå ìîæåò äàæå â ìûñëÿõ íàçâàòü ïî èìåíè ëîðäà,  êîòîðîìó îíà, êàê ïðåäïîëàãàåòñÿ, âåðíî ñëóæèò. Âîëäåìîðò, ñíîâà ïîäóìàëà îíà. _Âîëäåìîðò_._

È, êàê áóäòî ìûñëü äåéñòâèòåëüíî äîøëà äî õîçÿèíà èìåíè, â òåìíîòå ðàçäàëñÿ øèïÿùèé ãîëîñ.

- Ñåâåðóñ. ß ðàä, ÷òî òû ñìîã ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ ê íàì.

È âñå ìûñëè óëåòó÷èëèñü ó íåå èç ãîëîâû.

Ãàððè âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè ïûòàëñÿ îïèñàòü èì ñ Ðîíîì Âîëäåìîðòà, íî âñåãäà ñáèâàëñÿ. Òåïåðü Ãåðìèîíà ïîíÿëà ïî÷åìó. Òåìíûé Ëîðä áûë, áåç ñîìíåíèÿ, áåçîáðàçåí – êîæà áëåäíàÿ, êàê êîñòü, ãîðÿùèå êðàñíûå ãëàçà, çìåèíûé íîñ – íî áûëî ÷òî-òî áîëüøåå. Âåñü ýòî âèä ãîâîðèë î ãëóáîêîé âëàñòíîñòè è ÿðîñòíîì æåëàíèè ãîñïîäñòâîâàòü. Îíà ïîíèìàëà, äî èçâåñòíîé ñòåïåíè èíòóèòèâíî, ÷òî ó ýòîãî ñîçäàíèÿ îòñóòñòâîâàëè êàêèå-ëèáî ìîðàëüíûå è ýòè÷åñêèå íîðìû, è áîëåå òîãî,  îíî îáëàäàëî àáñîëþòíûì çíàíèåì î ñåáå, òî÷íî çíàÿ, êòî îíî, è ïðèíèìàÿ ýòî, îíî ñîçäàëî ñâîé îáðàç è èñïîëüçîâàëî åãî, êàê îðóæèå. 

Îíî âûçûâàëî îòâðàùåíèå, ïóãàëî è êàçàëîñü ñîâåðøåííî íåîäîëèìûì.

Îíà îïóñòèëàñü íà êîëåíè, ïîâèíóÿñü ãîëîñó Ñíåéïà, çâó÷àùåìó ó íåå â ãîëîâå, íåðàñïîëîæåííàÿ ðàññóæäàòü, êàêèå èìïóëüñû âíóòðè íåå ïîðîæäàþò áîëüøèíñòâî åå äåéñòâèé. Îíà ïîäïîëçëà íà êîëåíÿõ ê âîçâûøàþùåéñÿ íàä íåé ôèãóðå, ñëåãêà äðîæàùåé ðóêîé âçÿëà êðàé ìàíòèè Âîëäåìîðòà è ïîöåëîâàëà åãî. Îíà íå ìîãëà äàæå ñãëîòíóòü, è ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî âûäàåò ñâîþ íåðâîçíîñòü. Îíà áîðìîòàëà «ãîñïîäèí…ãîñïîäèí…», ãîëîñîì, çâó÷àâøèì ãðóáî èç-çà ïåðåñîõøåãî ãîðëà. Ïîòîì îíà îòîäâèíóëàñü íàçàä, ïîäíÿëàñü, è çàíÿëà ñâîå ìåñòî â êðóãå,  ñòàðàÿñü ïðèâëåêàòü êàê ìîæíî ìåíüøå âíèìàíèÿ.

Âîëäåìîðò ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðåë íà íåå, ïîêà îíà çàíèìàëà âûáðàííîå åþ ìåñòî, è â êàêîé-òî óæàñíûé ìîìåíò åé ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí ñîáèðàåòñÿ ê íåé îáðàòèòüñÿ. _Íå ãîâîðèòå íè÷åãî, ïîêà îí ïåðâûé íå îáðàòèòñÿ ê âàì. Ñòàðàéòåñü, ÷òîá âàø îòâåò áûë íàñòîëüêî êîðîòêèì, íàñêîëüêî ýòî âîîáùå âîçìîæíî. Âûðàæàéòå ñâîå ïî÷òåíèå, êàê òîëüêî ñìîæåòå, íî áóäüòå îñòîðîæíû, ÷òîáû íå ïåðåóñåðäñòâîâàòü ñ ýòèì. Âîëäåìîðò – äüÿâîë, íî íå òóïèöà_ – ñíîâà ñëîâà Ñíåéïà. Îíà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî åé áóäåò ëåãêî ñëåäîâàòü ýòîìó ñîâåòó, ñòàðàÿñü çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ðîâíî äûøàòü è íå äðîæàòü. Ïîòîì â òåìíîòå ðàçäàëîñü øóðøàíèå ïëàùà, è ýòî îòâëåêëî âíèìàíèå Âîëäåìîðòà. Îí îòâåðíóëñÿ, è åé ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ñ åå ïëå÷ ñâàëèëîñü ÷òî-òî ðåàëüíî äàâÿùåå íà íåå.

Íîâîïðèáûâøèå äàëè åé âîçìîæíîñòü ïîñòàðàòüñÿ âíîâü îáðåñòè òî÷êó îïîðû, íàñêîëüêî ýòî âîîáùå áûëî âîçìîæíî. Ñêîíöåíòðèðóéñÿ, òâåðäî ñêàçàëà îíà ñåáå. Çàïîìèíàé ïîäðîáíîñòè. Ýòî ìîæåò îêàçàòüñÿ ïîëåçíûì, êîãäà òû âåðíåøüñÿ íàçàä. _Äà__, __èìåííî__ _ýòî__. ___Äóìàé î òîì, êàê òû âåðíåøüñÿ. Äóìàé îá ýòîì, ñ÷èòàÿ, ÷òî òû âåðíåøüñÿ æèâîé. Îíà çàñòàâèëà ñåáÿ îãëÿäåòüñÿ âîêðóã, ìûñëåííî îïèñûâàÿ ñåáå âñþ ñöåíó, íå äîïóñêàÿ íèêàêèõ ìûñëåé ñ íàìåêîì íà ýìîöèè èëè ðåàêöèþ. Îïèñûâàé ýòî êàê ýêñïåðèìåíò,  âíóøàëà ñåáå îíà, êàê ñöåíó èç ôèëüìà èëè ïüåñû, íà êîòîðóþ òû ïèøåøü ðåöåíçèþ._

Ýòî áûëî êàêîå-òî îòêðûòîå ìåñòî, íàñêîëüêî îíà ìîãëà âèäåòü. Âîçäóõ áûë òàêèì æå õîëîäíûì, õîòÿ äîæäÿ íå áûëî. Òðàâà, ïî êîòîðîé îíà ïîëçëà, áûëà ñóõîé, õîòÿ è õîëîäíîé. Îíà ïîâåðíóëà ãîëîâó, êàê áóäòî ðàçìèíàÿ çàòåêøóþ øåþ, è ïîñòàðàëàñü íåçàìåòíî áðîñèòü âçãëÿä íà ñîçâåçäèÿ. Íåáî ÿñíûì, è ïðåäñòàâøàÿ ïåðåä åå êîðîòêèì âçãëÿäîì êàðòèíà áûëà çíàêîìîé. Îíà ïðåäïîëîæèëà, ÷òî îíè âñå åùå â Àíãëèè, íî, ñêîðåå âñåãî, áëèæå ê Þãó. Â âîçäóõå îùóùàëñÿ ñâåæèé ñîñíîâûé çàïàõ, è åé ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà ñëûøèò ãäå-òî âäàëè òèõîå ëîøàäèíîå ðæàíèå. Îíà ðåøèëà, ÷òî ýòî ìåñòî íàõîäèòñÿ ãäå-òî â New Forest, íå â ñèëàõ ñäåðæàòü ïðîìåëüêíóâøåå ÷óâñòâî òðèóìôà îò ðåøåííîé çàäà÷è, äàæå â ýòèõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ.

Ïðèîáîäðåííàÿ ýòèì íåáîëüøèì àíàëèçîì, Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà îáðàòèëà âíèìàíèå íà ðàçâîðà÷èâàþùóþñÿ ïåðåä íåé ñöåíó. Îñòàëüíûå ôèãóðû, òàê æå, êàê è îíà, ìîë÷à ñòîÿëè â òåìíîòå, îæèäàÿ óêàçàíèé. Ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó Óïèâàþùèåñÿ Ñìåðòüþ íå èñïûòûâàëè ñêëîííîñòè ê ïóñòûì ðàçãîâîðàì. Ãåðìèîíå ýòî äîñòàâèëî îáëåã÷åíèå. Îíà íå äóìàëà, ÷òî ñìîãëà áû ïîääåðæèâàòü ëåãêóþ äðóæåñêóþ áåñåäó ñ êîìïàíèåé æàæäóùèõ âëàñòè ïñèõîïàòîâ.

Æàëü, ÷òî ïåäñîâåòû â ýòîì íå ïîõîæè íà èõ ñîáðàíèÿ. Ïîéìàâ ñåáÿ íà ýòîé ìûñëè, Ãåðìèîíà ðåçêî îáîðâàëà ñâîè ëåãêîìûñëåííûå èäåè. Ýòî æå íå ïîëóíî÷íàÿ ïðîãóëêà ñ Ãàððè è Ðîíîì. Ñåé÷àñ íà êîíó æèçíè – åå è Ñíåéïà.  Îíà âäðóã ÿñíî ïîíÿëà, ÷òî èìåííî â ïîâåäåíèè èõ òðîèöû ïðèâîäèëî Ñíåéïà â áåøåíñòâî. Íå èõ âåðà â ñîáñòâåííóþ íåóÿçâèìîñòü, à èõ íåïîíèìàíèå òîãî, íàñêîëüêî ñåðüåçíû ìîãóò áûòü ïîñëåäñòâèÿ èõ äåéñòâèé – íå äëÿ íèõ, à äëÿ äðóãèõ ëþäåé.

Ìûñëü î Ñíåéïå äàëà åé ïåðåäûøêó.

_ß áóäó çäåñü, êîãäà âû âåðíåòåñü. Ñ óäàðåíèåì íà ñëîâå _êîãäà_._

Îí îæèäàë, ÷òî îíà ñ ýòèì ñïðàâèòñÿ. Áîëüøå òîãî, îí _âåðèë, ÷òî îíà ñ ýòèì ñïðàâèòñÿ, âåðèë, ÷òî îíà íå áóäåò äåéñòâîâàòü, íå äóìàÿ î ïîñëåäñòâèÿõ, ïîòîìó ÷òî åñëè îíà òàê ïîñòóïèò, îíè _îáà_ óìðóò. Íà êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò åå ñåðäöå çàìåðëî. Êîãäà íà÷àëàñü âñÿ ýòà ïóòàíèöà, îíà ñòàðàëàñü çàùèòèòü åãî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ïîñòóïàòü èíà÷å áûëî ïðîòèâ åå ëè÷íûõ ïðåäñòàâëåíèé î ìîðàëè. Íî òåïåðü… Òåïåðü çàùèòèòü åãî áûëî òàêæå âàæíî äëÿ íåå, êàê è ñîõðàíèòü ñâîþ ñîáñòâåííóþ æèçíü._

Åå ðàçìûøëåíèÿ ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó áûëè ðåçêî ïðåðâàíû ãîëîñîì Âîëäåìîðòà. Ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, âñå îæèäàâøèåñÿ ó÷àñòíèêè óæå ïðèáûëè.

- Ïîäîéäèòå áëèæå, ìîè Óïèâàþùèåñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, ýòèì âå÷åðîì íàì ïðåäñòîÿò âàæíûå äåëà.

Ôèãóðû ñäâèíóëèñü òåñíåå, Ãåðìèîíà ñäåëàëà òî æå ñàìîå, îòìåòèâ, ÷òî èõ áûëî òðèäöàòü. Åñëè áû íå óæàñíûå òåìû îáñóæäåíèÿ, ýòî áûëî ïîõîæå íà äåëîâóþ âñòðå÷ó, êîòîðàÿ ìîãëà ïðîèçîéòè â ëþáîì ìèðå, ìàããëîâñêîì èëè ìàãè÷åñêîì. Îáñóæäàëèñü äåòàëè ïîñëåäíèõ äåéñòâèé, ëþäè, çà êîòîðûìè íàáëþäàëè Óïèâàþùèåñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, è íåêîòîðûå äîâîëüíî òóìàííûå íàìåêè íà áóäóùèå ñîáûòèÿ. Ãåðìèîíà âíèìàòåëüíî ñîñðåäîòî÷èëàñü íà òîì, ÷òîáû çàïîìíèòü êàæäîå ñëîâî, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî ëþáîå ñëó÷àéíîå çàìå÷àíèå ìîæåò èìåòü çíà÷åíèå äëÿ Äàìáëäîðà èëè Ñíåéïà.

- À ÷òî â Õîãâàðöå, Ñåâåðóñ? Êàê òàì íàøè óñïåõè? – Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê ëè÷íîñòü Âîëäåìîðòà ñíîâà ñ ïîëíîé ñèëîé äàâèò íà íåå.

Åå ãîðëî ñíîâà ïåðåñîõëî, ìàñêà íà ëèöå òîëüêî ïðèáàâëÿëà äèñêîìôîðòà. Ñòàðàÿñü íå äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò, îíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó, êàê, íàñêîëüêî îíà çàìåòèëà, äåëàëè îñòàëüíûå.

- Ïðîäâèãàþòñÿ, ìîé Ëîðä. Ñðåäè Ñëèçåðèíöåâ åñòü ìíîãî ïîäàþùèõ íàäåæäó êàíäèäàòóð. – Åå ñåðäöå òàê îò÷àÿííî áèëîñü, ÷òî îíà èñïóãàëàñü, ÷òî ýòî îòðàçèòñÿ íà åå ãîëîñå. Îíà íàïðÿãëàñü è çàñòàâèëà ãîëîñ ñîõðàíÿòü îáû÷íóþ ãðîìêîñòü è óðàâíîâåøåííîñòü. Îí âñå ðàâíî ïðîçâó÷àë î÷åíü íååñòåñòâåííî, íî Âîëäåìîðò, ïîõîæå, íå çàìåòèë íè÷åãî íåâåðíîãî.

- Êàêîâû ïëàíû Ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîé Ñòîðîíû? 

Ãåðìèîíà ñòàðàëàñü ãîâîðèòü íåïðèíóæäåííî. 

- Ñòàðûé Äóðàê ðàçâëåêàåò ñåáÿ ïðàçäíèêàìè, øóòêàìè è ñëàäîñòÿìè, ãîñïîäèí. Îí ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî ýòîãî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû ñêðûòü íåèçáåæíîå. Ó íåãî íåò ñòðàòåãèè è íåò êîíêðåòíûõ ïëàíîâ. Êàæåòñÿ, îí ñëåïî âåðèò â ìàëü÷èøêó Ïîòòåðà.

Îíà íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî ýòîãî áóäåò äîñòàòî÷íî. Ñíåéï ïîçíàêîìèë åå ñ «ïîëèòè÷åñêèì êóðñîì»  ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê ïåðñîíàëó è ñòóäåíòàì Õîãâàðöà.

Âîëäåìîðò óëûáíóëñÿ,  è åãî ãëàçà çàñâåðêàëè. Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà,  êàê ó íåå øåâåëÿòñÿ âîëîñû íà øåå. 

- Àõ äà, Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. Êàê îí ïîæèâàåò? 

Îíà ïîñòàðàëàñü âçÿòü ñåáÿ â ðóêè. Îíà íå õîòåëà ïðèâëåêàòü âíèìàíèå Âîëäåìîðòà ê Ãàððè. Äóìàÿ î Ñíåéïå, î Ãàððè, îáî âñåõ, êîãî îíà ëþáèëà, è êòî áûë ñåé÷àñ â Õîãâàðöå, îíà âñòðåòèëà ïðèñòàëüíûé âçãëÿä êðàñíûõ ãëàç Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà. 

- Óâåðåí â ñåáå, êàê è âñåãäà, ãîñïîäèí, - âûäàâèëà îíà èç ñåáÿ, ñ åùå áîëüøèì òðóäîì ñïðàâëÿÿñü ñ ãîëîñîì. – Îí âåðèò â òî, ÷òî ìîæåò áûòü âàì äîñòîéíûì ïðîòèâíèêîì, à åãî ïðèñëóæíèêè ïîääåðæèâàþò åãî â ýòîì çàáëóæäåíèè.  Îí ðàññëàáèëñÿ è ñòàë íåîñìîòðèòåëüíûì.

Ýòà èíôîðìàöèÿ, ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, äîñòàâèëà óäîâîëüñòâèå Âîëäåìîðòó.

- Âåëèêîëåïíî, – îòðûâèñòî áðîñèë îí. – Èçëèøíå ñàìîóâåðåííûé ïðîòèâíèê – ýòî ñëàáûé ïðîòèâíèê. Îí îñîçíàåò ñâîþ îøèáêó è óìðåò.

- Êîíå÷íî, ãîñïîäèí, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà ïîä îäîáðèòåëüíûå âîçãëàñû îñòàëüíûõ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. Îíà íàïðÿãëàñü â îæèäàíèè ñëåäóþùèõ âîïðîñîâ, íî Òåìíûé Ëîðä áûë, ïîõîæå, ïîëíîñòüþ óäîâëåòâîðåí åå îòâåòàìè.

Îí îòñòóïèë îò íåå, âåðíóâøèñü â öåíòð êðóãà, õîòÿ ïî-ïðåæíåìó íå îòðûâàë îò íåå âíèìàòåëüíîãî âçãëÿäà, è ïî-ïðåæíåìó êàçàëñÿ äîâîëüíûì.

- Òåïåðü ïåðåõîäèì ê ñåðüåçíûì äåëàì. – Îíà íå ìîãëà ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå îòâåñòè âçãëÿä, ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî ìîãëî áûòü ðàñöåíåíî êàê ñëàáîñòü èëè, õóæå òîãî – íåóâàæåíèå. – Ìîè Óïèâàþùèåñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, ó ìåíÿ åñòü ïå÷àëüíàÿ îáÿçàííîñòü ñîîáùèòü âàì, ÷òî… ñðåäè íàñ åñòü øïèîí.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîõîëîäåëà, åå ïðåæíÿÿ óâåðåííîñòü â ñåáå èñ÷åçëà, îñòàâèâ âìåñòî ñåáÿ óæàñ, êîòîðûé îíà èçî âñåõ ñèë ñòàðàëàñü ñêðûòü, äðîæü è ÷óâñòâî ñîáñòâåííîé áåççàùèòíîñòè. Îíà ñëûøàëà îáðûâêè ôðàç, ïðîèçíîñèìûõ Âîëäåìîðòîì, êîòîðûå îòäàâàëèñü ó íåå â óøàõ íåÿñíûì ãóëîì è óâåðåííîñòüþ â òîì, ÷òî åå ñìåðòü óæå ðÿäîì.

_... èíôîðìàöèÿ... Ïðîòèâîïîëîæíàÿ Ñòîðîíà... ìû äîâåðÿëè... ïðåäàòåëüñòâî... ñìåðòü...._

Îíà äóìàëà, áóäåò ëè ýòî áûñòðî. Îíà äóìàëà, áóäåò ëè ýòî ìó÷èòåëüíî. Îíà äóìàëà, ñìîæåò ëè Ñíåéï ïðîñòèòü åå.

Îíà âñïîìíèëà, êàê çàáîòëèâî îí ïîïðàâèë íà íåé êàïþøîí, ïåðåä òåì, êàê îíà îòïðàâèëàñü ñþäà. – _'ß áóäó çäåñü, êîãäà âû âåðíåòåñü_ – è ñ óñèëèåì çàñòàâèëà ñåáÿ ðàñïðàâèòü ïëå÷è. Åñëè åå áóäóò ïûòàòü è óáüþò, îíà äîëæíà äîñòîéíî âñòðåòèòü ñìåðòü. Òàê, ÷òîáû íå çàïÿòíàòü ÷åñòü Ãðèôôèíäîðà è Ñëèçåðèíà.

Âîëäåìîðò çàêîí÷èë ñâîþ îáâèíèòåëüíóþ ðå÷ü, ñóäÿ ïî âçãëÿäó, êîòîðûì îí îêèíóë ñáîðèùå.

- Âûéäè âïåðåä – Ðàää. 

Ãåðìèîíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê íàïðÿãëèñü ìûøöû åå íîã. Îíà ñëåãêà ïåðåíåñëà âåñ íà îäíó ñòîðîíó, ãîòîâÿñü âûéòè âïåðåä, íå òåðÿÿ ðàâíîâåñèÿ. Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà êàæäûé êðîøå÷íûé èìïóëüñ, ïðîõîäÿùèé ÷åðåç åå íåðâíóþ ñèñòåìó, è óæå ïî÷òè âèäåëà, êàê ñîâåðøàåò ýòîò, â áóêâàëüíîì ñìûñëå, ðîêîâîé øàã â öåíòð êðóãà, êîãäà åå ìîçã çàñòàâèë òåëî ïðåêðàòèòü äâèæåíèå, ïîëó÷èâ íåâåðîÿòíóþ èíôîðìàöèþ î òîì, ÷òî Âîëäåìîðò íàçâàë èìÿ äðóãîãî ÷åëîâåêà.

Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, âíèìàíèå îñòàëüíûõ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ áûëî ïðèêîâàíî ê ôèãóðå, êîòîðàÿ ñäåëàëà íåñêîëüêî íåòâåðäûõ øàãîâ è óïàëà íà êîëåíè ïåðåä Âîëäåìîðòîì. Äâèæåíèå Ãåðìèîíû îñòàëîñü íèêåì íå çàìå÷åííûì. Îíà òîæå ñìîòðåëà íà ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà – Ðàääà – â òî âðåìÿ êàê îí òî îòðèöàë ñâîþ âèíîâíîñòü, òî óìîëÿë ñîõðàíèòü åìó æèçíü. Âîëäåìîðò êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ ïîçâîëÿë åìó ãîâîðèòü -  äîñòàòî÷íî äîëãî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ìóæ÷èíà ìîã ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî ó íåãî åñòü øàíñ íà ïîìèëîâàíèå – íî â êîíöå êîíöîâ è îïðàâäàíèÿ è ïðîñüáû áûëè ïðîèãíîðèðîâàíû.

À ïîòîì îíà ïîëó÷èëà îòâåòû, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, íà äâà èç ñâîèõ âîïðîñîâ. Ýòî íå áûëî áûñòðî. È áåçáîëåçíåííî ýòî òîæå íå áûëî.

Îíà âèäåëà, êàê Ðàää êîð÷èëñÿ ïîä äåéñòâèåì ïðîêëÿòèÿ _Êðóöèî_, äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà êðîâü íå ïîøëà ó íåãî èõ óøåé, èç ãëàç, èçî ðòà, ïîêà îí äî êîñòåé íå èçîäðàë ïàëüöû, êîòîðûìè ñêðåá ïî çåìëå îò íåâûíîñèìîé áîëè. Îíà ñìîòðåëà, êàê ìàñêà è êàïþøîí óïàëè, îòêðûâ ÷åì-òî çíàêîìîå ëèöî – êàêàÿ-òî äàëüíÿÿ ÷àñòü åå ðàçóìà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî îí, êàæåòñÿ, áûë ñòàðîñòîé â Õîãâàðöå, êîãäà îíà òîëüêî ïîñòóïèëà â øêîëó. Áûë ëè îí åùå îäíèì øïèîíîì Äàìáëäîðà, èëè îí ïðîñòî îêàçàëñÿ êîçëîì îòïóùåíèÿ, êîòîðûé ïðåäíàçíà÷àëñÿ äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû âçÿòü íà ñåáÿ ãðåõè Ñíåéïà, åñëè åãî äåÿòåëüíîñòü âûéäåò íàðóæó – Ñíåéï áûë âïîëíå ñïîñîáåí íà ÷òî-òî ïîäîáíîå, ðåøèëà îíà. Îíà ñìîòðåëà, ïåðâûé ðàç ïîíèìàÿ, êàê ìîæíî, äàæå íåîáõîäèìî, íàáëþäàòü, íå âìåøèâàÿñü; îíà íå ìîãëà ñäåëàòü íè÷åãî, ÷òî õîòü íåìíîãî îáëåã÷èëà ñóäüáó Ðàääà; îíà ìîãëà òîëüêî ïîäñòàâèòü ñåáÿ. Îíà ìîãëà ðàñïîðÿæàòüñÿ ñâîåé æèçíüþ, íî íå æèçíüþ Ñíåéïà è íå æèçíÿìè òåõ, êîìó ìîãëà ïîìî÷ü èíôîðìàöèÿ, êîòîðóþ îíà ñîáðàëà ýòîé íî÷üþ.

Îíà ñìîòðåëà, íå çíàÿ, íå îæèäàåò ëè åå òà æå ó÷àñòü, ïîêà Âîëäåìîðòó íå íàäîåëî åãî ñïåöèôè÷åñêîå ðàçâëå÷åíèå.

Åå ðàçóì ïîñòåïåííî ñîâåðøåííî îòäåëèëñÿ îò åå ÷óâñòâ, è òåïåðü åé êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà ñòàëà äâóìÿ ðàçíûìè ëþäüìè. Â ýòîì íååñòåñòâåííîì äâîéíîì ìèðå îíà óñëûøàëà ñëîâà _'__Avada__Kedavra__'_ è ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ýòî îçíà÷àåò ñìåðòü Ðàääà. Âîëäåìîðò ïîñìîòðåë íà ëåæàùåå ïåðåä íèì òåëî, ïðèêðûòîå ìàíòèåé è ïíóë åãî. – Àâåðè, Êðàá – çàéìèòåñü ýòèì. – Äâå ôèãóðû áûñòðî áðîñèëèñü âïåðåä, ÷òî-òî áîðìî÷à â çíàê ïîêîðíîñòè.

Ãåðìèîíà æäàëà, âñå åùå ãîòîâàÿ áîðîòüñÿ ñ áîëüþ, êîòîðîé òàê è íå áûëî. Âîëäåìîðò ñíîâà îãëÿäåë ñîáðàâøèõñÿ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, íà ýòîò ðàç ñ äîëåé óñòàëîñòè, è äàæå ÷åãî-òî ïîõîæåãî íà îòâðàùåíèå.

- Çàïîìíèòå òî, ÷òî âû âèäåëè ýòîé íî÷üþ, – ïðîøèïåë îí. – Èçìåíû ÿ íå ïîòåðïëþ. À òåïåðü óõîäèòå. Âû ìíå íàäîåëè.

Êàêàÿ-òî ÷àñòü åå ñîçíàíèÿ îòìåòèëà, ÷òî Óïèâàþùèåñÿ Ñìåðòüþ íà÷àëè ðàñõîäèòüñÿ ïî ñòîðîíàì. Òîëüêî Àâåðè è Êðàá âîçèëèñü ñ îñòàíêàìè Ðàääà. ßñíî áûëî, ÷òî îíè íå áîëåå, ÷åì îíà, õîòÿò îñòàâàòüñÿ ðÿäîì ñî ñâîèì ëîðäîì. Ïîäðàæàÿ äâèæåíèÿì îñòàëüíûõ, îíà íà÷àëà îòñòóïàòü íàçàä, ïîêà íå ñêðûëàñü çà äåðåâüÿìè, ïîâòîðÿÿ ñåáå, ÷òî âñå, ÷òî åé îñòàëîñü ñäåëàòü – ýòî âåðíóòüñÿ â Õîãâàðö, âûïîëíèòü ïðîñòåéøåå àïïàðèðîâàíèå, óñòîÿòü íà íîãàõ äîñòàòî÷íî äîëãî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû óáðàòüñÿ îòñþäà. 

Îíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà è ïðåäñòàâèëà ñåáå òó òî÷êó, èç êîòîðîé îòïðàâëÿëàñü. Ýòî ïðîèñõîäèëî ÷àñ íàçàä, íî òîãäà îíà áûëà íàìíîãî ìîëîæå.

Êîãäà îíà ñíîâà îòêðûëà ãëàçà, áûëî õîëîäíî è äîæäëèâî, è ïåðåä íåé âîçâûøàëàñü îãðàäà Õîãâàðöà.

È  òîãäà ìèð âîêðóã íåå ïîêà÷íóëñÿ è îñêîëêè ðàçóìà è ÷óâñòâà îáðóøèëèñü íà íåå, è ìèð ïîìåðê. 


	32. Îñòàâüòå äåòñêèå èãðû

**Ãëàâà 32. Îñòàâüòå äåòñêèå èãðû.**

Ñíåéï ìîë÷à ñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó, ñäåðæèâàÿ ïîòîê ïðåäóïðåæäåíèé, íàïóòñòâèé è ïàíè÷åñêèõ ìûñëåé, íàïîëíèâøèõ åãî ãîëîâó. Ïîòîì îí ïîòÿíóëñÿ è îñòîðîæíî ïîïðàâèë åå êàïþøîí, íàäâèíóâ åãî ãëóáæå íà ëèöî. Ïîñëå ýòîãî îí îòîøåë îò íåå. 

— ß áóäó çäåñü, êîãäà âû âåðíåòåñü.

×åðåç ìãíîâåíèå îí îñòàëñÿ îäèí. Ãåðìèîíà ñêðûëàñü çà îäåÿíèåì Ïîæèðàòåëÿ Ñìåðòè, è èñ÷åçëà. Ñíåéï ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ëåäÿíîé äîæäü, áüþùèé åãî ïî ëèöó è ïðîïèòûâàþùèé îäåæäó. Îí íà÷àë äðîæàòü è ïîíÿë, ÷òî íå ìîæåò îñòàíîâèòüñÿ. Îäíàêî íè÷òî íå ìîãëî çàñòàâèòü åãî âåðíóòüñÿ â òåïëî çàìêà. Ðàçóì íå íàïîìíèë åìó íàäåòü ïàëüòî â ñåðåäèíå ÿíâàðÿ, à ÷óâñòâà áûëè çàíÿòû òîëüêî Ãåðìèîíîé è òåì, ñ ÷åì åé ïðåäñòîÿëî ñòîëêíóòüñÿ. 

Íà ìãíîâåíèå åãî îõâàòèëà ïàíèêà. Ãîäû è òðåíèðîâêà íè÷åì íå ìîãëè åìó ïîìî÷ü â áîðüáå ñ ïîäðîñòêîâûìè ãîðìîíàìè, êîòîðûå âîçáóæäàëè åãî ïîäñîçíàíèå. Àäðåíàëèí ïîáóæäàë åãî ñðàæàòüñÿ èëè áåæàòü, è îí çàìåð, ðàçðûâàÿñü ìåæäó äâóìÿ èìïóëüñàìè è íå ñïîñîáíûé ïîä÷èíèòüñÿ íè îäíîìó — îáåùàíèå, äàííîå Ãåðìèîíå, çàòìèëî âñå ïðî÷èå ìûñëè. 

×èñòûé ñòðàõ ïðåêðàòèëñÿ ïî÷òè ñðàçó æå. Ñíåéï çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ ïðåðâàòü íåïðîèçâîëüíóþ ôèçèîëîãè÷åñêóþ ðåàêöèþ, è íà÷àë õîäèòü. Îí ñêàçàë ñåáå, ÷òî îí äîëæåí äâèãàòüñÿ, ÷òîáû ñîãðåòüñÿ — äðîæü íå ïðåêðàùàëàñü, íåñìîòðÿ íà âñå åãî óñèëèÿ. Ýòà ÷àñòü òåððèòîðèè Õîãâàðöà áûëà äîñòàòî÷íî äàëåêî îò Çàïðåòíîãî ëåñà, ÷òîáû áûòü áåçîïàñíîé, è â òî æå âðåìÿ óäàëåíà îò êâèääè÷íîãî ïîëÿ, òàê ÷òî åãî âðÿä ëè ìîãëè çàìåòèòü. Ïðåäïîëàãàÿ, ÷òî îí íå ïðîâåäåò çäåñü ñëèøêîì ìíîãî âðåìåíè. 

Ïÿòü ìèíóò — ïðîøëî òîëüêî ïÿòü ìèíóò, à îí óæå íà÷àë ñ÷èòàòü ñåêóíäû, ãàäàÿ, êîãäà æå îíà âåðíåòñÿ. Êàê áóäòî Âîëäåìîðò êîãäà-íèáóäü îòïóñêàë Óïèâàþùèõñÿ ñìåðòüþ òàê áûñòðî. Ïÿòèìèíóòíîå ñáîðèùå âûçâàëî áû ãîðàçäî áîëüøå ñëóõîâ è ïàíèêè, ÷åì âñå îñòàëüíîå.  

Ñíåéï çàìåäëèë øàã, è åãî äðîæü óñèëèëàñü. Îêíà çàìêà ñâåòèëèñü âäàëåêå òåïëûì îðàíæåâûì ñâåòîì. Ñóìåðêè ñãóñòèëèñü âîêðóã äåðåâüåâ, è ïîñëåäíèå ëó÷è ñîëíöà óæå ñ òðóäîì ïðîáèâàëèñü ÷åðåç íèçêèå îáëàêà è äîæäü ñî ñíåãîì. Ïîêà Ñíåéï ñìîòðåë íà çàìîê, çàãîðåëîñü åùå îäíî îêíî, è îí ïðîêëÿë ñîáñòâåííóþ ãëóïîñòü. Ðàññåÿííîñòü ìîãëà óáèòü åãî — èëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îáåñïå÷èòü åìó ïåðåîõëàæäåíèå. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå îí áû íå ñòàë áîëåå ïîëåçíûì äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû. Ïðèñòóï ñàìîêðèòèêè ñîïðîâîæäàëñÿ îäíèì êîðîòêèì ñëîâîì, êîãäà îí âûòàùèë èç ðóêàâà ïàëî÷êó è óêàçàë íà âåòêó, ëåæàùóþ íà çåìëå. 

— _Èíñåíäèî_!

 ßçûêè ïëàìåíè íà÷àëè îáëèçûâàòü äåðåâî — ñíà÷àëà âñïûøêà ìåäíî-çåëåíîãî, çàòåì ÿðêî-æåëòîå è îðàíæåâîå. Ñíåéï ïîçâîëèë ñåáå îòâëå÷üñÿ îò îçàáî÷åííîñòè è ñòðàõà. Èíòåðåñíî, êàê åãî ñóùíîñòü ïðîÿâëÿëàñü äàæå â òåëå Ãåðìèîíû — ìåäíî-çåëåíîå ïëàìÿ â íà÷àëå áûëî åãî ëè÷íîé îñîáåííîñòüþ â ýòîì çàêëèíàíèè — òåì, ÷òî åìó òàê è íå óäàëîñü ïðåîäîëåòü. Íà óðîêå ×àð ýòî èñïóãàëî Ôëèòâèêà — îí áûë ìîëîæå, íî íå îñîáåííî îòëè÷àëñÿ îò íûíåøíåãî Ôèòâèêà. Êëàññ îæèâèëñÿ, êîãäà îí âïåðâûå ïîïðîáîâàë ýòî çàêëèíàíèå, à Ôëèòèâèê áûë — äà, ÷åñòíî ñêàçàòü, è îñòàåòñÿ — çàèíòðèãîâàí. Íèêàêîé ïðè÷èíû, íèêàêîé êîððåêöèè — è òàê êàê çàêëèíàíèå âñå æå ðàáîòàëî âïîëíå íîðìàëüíî, ýòî áûëî ðàñöåíåíî êàê èíäèâèäóàëüíàÿ Ñíåéïîâñêàÿ îñîáåííîñòü. 

Õîðîøî, ÷òî åìó íå ïðèøëîñü ïóáëè÷íî ðàçæèãàòü ïëàìÿ â êà÷åñòâå Ãåðìèîíû — ýòî áûë áû ïðîâàë. Èëè… ïðèõîäèëîñü… Ñíåéï ïîïûòàëñÿ âñïîìíèòü. Íè÷åãî íå ïðèõîäèëî â ãîëîâó, è îí ñíîâà íà÷àë äðîæàòü, äàæå äåðæà ðóêè íàä îãíåì è ïðèäâèíóâ íîãè ïîáëèæå ê òåïëó. Åãî ñâèòåðà áûëî ÿâíî íåäîñòàòî÷íî — è áóäåò íåäîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû ñîãðåòü åãî, ïîêà íå âåðíåòñÿ Ãåðìèîíà. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, â ñâîåì íàñòîÿùåì âèäå. 

Óðîêè Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè èìåëè ñâîè ïîëîæèòåëüíûå ìîìåíòû, ïîäóìàë îí. Ìãíîâåíèåì è îäíèì çàêëèíàíèåì ïîçæå åãî ñâèòåð ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â òåïëîå ïàëüòî, äëèíîé äî ëîäûæåê è çàêðûâàþùåå ãîðëî. Îíî áûëî ïîõîæå íà øèíåëü, êîòîðóþ îí ãäå-òî êîãäà-òî âèäåë — øåðñòÿíîå è òÿæåëîå. Îí âñå åùå äðîæàë, äàæå ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ïàëüòî åãî ñîãðåëî. Òåïåðü òðóäíî áûëî âèíèòü â ýòîì õîëîä.

Âîñåìü ìèíóò.

Âîñåìü ìèíóò. Îíà óæå äîëæíà âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì. Íåâîëüíî â åãî ïàìÿòè âñïëûëà ñöåíà — ïîñëåäíåå, î ÷åì îí õîòåë áû äóìàòü, è åäèíñòâåííîå, î ÷åì îí ìîã ñåé÷àñ äóìàòü. Îíà çàïîìíèëà, êàê ïîäõîäèòü ê Âîëäåìîðòó? Èëè îíà óæå êîð÷èëàñü íà ïîëó, ïîëó÷àÿ íàêàçàíèå çà íåäîñòàòîê óâàæåíèÿ? Îí ðàññêàçàë åé âñå? Îíà íè÷åãî íå çàáûëà…?

Ñíåéï âçäðîãíóë îò áîëè. Åãî ëàäîíè áûëè â êðîâè è íà íèõ îòïå÷àòàëèñü ïîëóëóííûå ñëåäû íîãòåé, êîãäà îí ñæàë êóëàêè, îõâà÷åííûé ïàíèêîé. Ñåé÷àñ îí íè÷åãî íå ìîã ñäåëàòü äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû, è áûëî áåññìûñëåííî ïûòàòüñÿ âñïîìíèòü, äîñòàòî÷íî ëè îí ðàññêàçàë åé âî âðåìÿ ïðîâåäåííûõ âìåñòå âå÷åðîâ. Îíà, êàæåòñÿ, íå ïðåäïîëàãàëà òàêîãî ïîâîðîòà ñîáûòèé — èëè óñïåøíî çàáëîêèðîâàëà ìûñëè î íåì. Îïûò íå ïîçâîëèë åìó ñäåëàòü òî æå ñàìîå, è îí èñïîëüçîâàë âå÷åðà, ÷òîáû âëîæèòü â åå ïîäñîçíàíèå çàùèòíûå çíàíèÿ, ìûñëè, âîçìîæíîñòè. Íè÷åãî êîíêðåòíîãî äî ñåãîäíÿøíåãî âå÷åðà, íè÷åãî, ÷òî ìîãëî áû ñïàñòè åå îò Âîëäåìîðòà. Ëèøü îáùèå ìîìåíòû, êîòîðûå ìîãëè åé ïîìî÷ü. 

Ìîã ëè îí ñäåëàòü áîëüøå? Ñíåéï íå ìîã èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ýòèõ ìûñëåé, è ïîãðóçèëñÿ â âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î ïðîâåäåííûõ âìåñòå âå÷åðàõ. Äðîæü âäðóã óìåíüøèëàñü, êîãäà îí âñïîìíèë òåïëî, êîòîðîå äàâàëà åìó êîìïàíèÿ Ãåðìèîíû. Îíà åãî óäèâèëà — è ïðîäîëæàëà óäèâëÿòü. Íèêàêîé íàèãðàííîñòè, òîíêàÿ óñìåøêà íàä ãëóïîñòüþ åå ñâåðñòíèêîâ è áîëåå ñòàðøèõ âîëøåáíèêîâ, îñòðûé èíòåëëåêò è ëþáîïûòñòâî. Èíòåëëåêò, êîòîðûé îí ïðåäïîëàãàë — åñëè áû íå ïðåäïîëàãàë, åãî áû óæå íå áûëî â æèâûõ. Íî îíà óäèâèëà åãî — ýòî áûëî áîëüøå, ÷åì èäåàëüíàÿ ïàìÿòü, áîëüøå ÷åì êíèæíûé ÷åðâü è çóáðèëêà, êîòîðîé îí åå ñ÷èòàë.    

Îäèííàäöàòü ìèíóò. Îíà óæå äîëæíà áûòü â êðóãå. Îíà óæå äîëîæèëà? Ñòàíåò ëè îíà ïðèóêðàøèâàòü… íåò, Ãåðìèîíà íå èç òåõ, êòî ñêëîíåí ê ïðåóâåëè÷åíèÿì. 

Óñòàâøèé, çàìåðçøèé, âñå åùå äðîæàùèé, Ñíåéï õîòåë òîëüêî îäíîãî — ñâåðíóòüñÿ êëóáî÷êîì è ïðåêðàòèòü äóìàòü. Åãî ìûñëè áûëè… ãäå óãîäíî, ãäå áûëà Ãåðìèîíà. Íàêîíåö îí ïðèçíàëñÿ ñåáå, ÷òî áîèòñÿ. Ñîâåðøåííî îöåïåíåë îò óæàñà. Íà ýòîò ðàç îí áîÿëñÿ íå çà ñåáÿ. Íå âàæíî, ÷òî åå ðàçîáëà÷åíèå îçíà÷àåò ñìåðòü äëÿ íåãî, ðàíüøå èëè ïîçæå. Âàæíî òî, ÷òî ýòî îçíà÷àåò ñìåðòü äëÿ íåå, ñêîðåå ðàíüøå, ÷åì ïîçæå. Ýòî áûëà íåâûíîñèìàÿ ìûñëü — îí ñêîðåå ãîòîâ áûë ïîòåðÿòü ñåáÿ, ÷åì ïîòåðÿòü åå. 

Ñòîÿ ïåðåä îãíåì, äðîæà íåñìîòðÿ íà ñòîêèëîãðàììîâîå øåðñòÿíîå ïàëüòî, íà êðàþ ëåñà, òåìíîé øîòëàíäñêîé íî÷üþ, Ñíåéï íàêîíåö-òî ïðèçíàëñÿ ñåáå, ÷òî îí íå çíàåò, ÷òî áóäåò äåëàòü áåç Ãåðìèîíû. Ãäå-òî â äèàëîãàõ è îáùåíèè, êîòîðûå ñîñòàâëÿëè èõ îòíîøåíèÿ â òå÷åíèå ïîñëåäíèõ ìåñÿöåâ, â íåì âûðîñëî ãëóáîêîå ÷óâñòâî — áîëüøå, ÷åì ïðîñòî âçàèìîïîíèìàíèå, õîòÿ òåïåðü îíè è çíàëè äðóã äðóãà ëó÷øå, ÷åì êòî-ëèáî êîãäà-ëèáî ìîã èõ óçíàòü. 

Äâàäöàòü ìèíóò. Äà ãäå æå îíà? Êàê áû îí íè äóìàë î òîì, ÷òî îíà ìîæåò íå âåðíóòüñÿ — îíà äîëæíà âåðíóòüñÿ. Èíà÷å è áûòü íå ìîæåò. Îí íà÷àë äðîæàòü åùå ñèëüíåå, ïîêà åãî áóêâàëüíî íå íà÷àëî êîëîòèòü. Îí âäîõíóë õîëîäíûé âîçäóõ, çàñòàâëÿÿ ñåáÿ ðàññëàáèòüñÿ. Åìó âñïîìíèëñÿ ïîöåëóé, êîòîðûì îíè ïðèâåòñòâîâàëè äðóã äðóãà ïîñëå êàíèêóë. Îí íèêîãäà è íå óõîäèë èç åãî ìûñëåé â òå÷åíèå ïîñëåäíèõ äâóõ íåäåëü. Îí áûë î÷åíü öåëîìóäðåííûì — âñåãî ëèøü ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ãóá ê ùåêå. Îí íàçâàë ñåáå íåñêîëüêî òèïîâ äóðàêîâ, êîòîðûå ìîãëè áû ïîâåðèòü â òî, ÷òî òàì òàèëîñü ÷òî-òî åùå, íî âñå æå… âñå æå… òàì áûëî íàìåðåíèå, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå ñ åãî ñòîðîíû. 

Òðèäöàòü ìèíóò. Äëèííîå ñîáðàíèå. Ïëàìÿ çàøèïåëî, ïîãëîùàÿ îñîáåííî ìîêðûé êóñîê äåðåâà. ×òî äåëàåò Âîëäåìîðò?

Øêîëà ïîëíîñòüþ ñêðûëàñü âî ìðàêå, ëèøü îêíà ñâåòèëèñü êàê ðàçáðîñàííûå ñâåòëûå ïÿòíà. Ìåñÿö ñêðûëñÿ çà òó÷àìè, è òåìíîòó íî÷è ðàçãîíÿë ëèøü ñâåò îò êîñòðà. Äîæäü çàêîí÷èëñÿ, íî âîçäóõ äî ñèõ ïîð áûë ñûðûì è õîëîäíûì. 

Ñíåéï çàñòàâëÿë ñåáÿ íå äóìàòü, ïåðå÷èñëÿÿ â óìå êîìïîíåíòû çåëèé è ïûòàÿñü íå âñïîìèíàòü î Ãåðìèîíå. Âñå åãî ìûñëè áûëè çàíÿòû çðåëèùåì Ãåðìèîíû, ëåæàùåé â êðóãå Óïèâàþùèõñÿ ñìåðòüþ è èçâèâàþùåéñÿ îò áîëè. Îí áûë òàì ñëèøêîì ÷àñòî, ÷òîáû îòáðîñèòü òåïåðü òàêóþ âîçìîæíîñòü, è îò ýòîé ìûñëè åìó ñòàëî áîëüíåå, ÷åì îò ëþáûõ ïðîêëÿòèé. Ìûñëåííî îí ïðåäñòàâëÿë åå êàê Ãåðìèîíó, ìîëîäóþ æåíùèíó, à íå ìóæ÷èíó, êîòîðûé, êàê îí çíàë, âñå åùå áûë â êðóãó. Âîëîñû, ïàäàþùèå íà åãî ëèöî, ñêðó÷èâàþùèåñÿ â çàâèòêè ïîä äîæäåì, ïîäòâåðæäàëè ýòî.

Àêîíèò. Áåçîàðîâûé êàìåíü. Ñåðà. Ðòóòü. Øêóðà âàñèëèñêà. Æàáåðíèê. Îìåëà. Ïèðèò. 

Ñîðîê ìèíóò. _Ãäå îíà?_ Ýòà ìûñëü êðè÷àëà â íåì, è Ñíåéï îñòàâèë âñå ïîïûòêè ñîõðàíÿòü ñïîêîéñòâèå. Îí êðóæèë âîêðóã îãíÿ, äðîæà è êóòàÿñü â ïàëüòî, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñìåñü ñòðàõà è óæàñíîãî áåñïîêîéñòâà, ïîêà ðåçêèé òðåñê íå çàñòàâèë åãî ðàçâåðíóòüñÿ, âûõâàòèâ ïàëî÷êó. 

Ñíåéï óâèäåë âûñîêóþ ôèãóðó â ÷åðíîì ïëàùå è ñåðåáðÿíîé ìàñêå, è ïðèãîòîâèëñÿ ê ïðîêëÿòèÿì, êîòîðûå ñåé÷àñ ïîñëåäóþò. Îíà áûëà òàì ñëèøêîì äîëãî. Åå ðàçîáëà÷èëè, è òåïåðü îí áóäåò èìåòü äåëî ñ ïîñëåäñòâèÿìè. Èì ïî÷òè óäàëîñü ïðîéòè ÷åðåç ýòî. Îíà… íåò, îí çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ íå äóìàòü îá ýòîì. Ó íåãî áóäåò âðåìÿ îïëàêàòü åå ïîòîì, åñëè îí âûæèâåò. Åñëè îí âûæèâåò. Îí íå õîòåë âûæèòü. 

Òåì íå ìåíåå, ÷òî-òî óäåðæèâàëî åãî îò òîãî, ÷òîáû âñòóïèòü â ñõâàòêó ïåðâûì — âîçìîæíî, æåëàíèå óìåðåòü, âîçìîæíî, ÷òî-òî åùå. Êàê áû òî íè áûëî, ôèãóðà îñåëà íà çåìëþ áåç âñÿêèõ ïîïûòîê íàëîæèòü ïðîêëÿòèå, âñòóïèòü â ñõâàòêó. Ñíåéï ïîñïåøèë ê íåé, âñå åùå äåðæà ïàëî÷êó íàãîòîâå íà ñëó÷àé ëîâóøêè, è óáðàë ìàñêó ñ ëèöà íàïàäàþùåãî.

Îí óâèäåë ñîáñòâåííîå ëèöî. Ãåðìèîíà ñïàñëàñü. Âîëíà îáëåã÷åíèÿ ïðîáåæàëà ïî íåìó, ïðîãíàâ äðîæü, ñòàâøóþ åãî ïîäðóãîé ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê Ãåðìèîíà åãî ïîêèíóëà. 

Îãðîìíîå îáëåã÷åíèå óñòóïèëî ìåñòî ïðàêòè÷íîñòè. Ãåðìèîíà áûëà áåç ñîçíàíèÿ, è â òÿæåëîé ìàíòèè íåâîçìîæíî áûëî ñêàçàòü, íàñêîëüêî ñåðüåçíî îíà áûëà ðàíåíà. Âèäèìûõ ïîâðåæäåíèé íå áûëî, íî â òåìíîòå íå áûëî âèäíî íè÷åãî, êðîìå åå ëèöà. Â ïåðâóþ î÷åðåäü íóæíî îòíåñòè åå â çàìîê. Åìó íóæåí õîòÿ áû ñâåò, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü åé. 

_Ìîáèëèêîðïóñ_ ñðàáîòàë òàê æå õîðîøî, êàê âñåãäà, íî äîðîãà áûëà òðóäíîé, äàæå êîãäà îí îñâåòèë ñåáå ïóòü ïàëî÷êîé. Ñíåéï íåñêîëüêî ðàç ñïîòêíóëñÿ, çàöåïèâøèñü çà êîðíè è êàìíè. Âñå ìîãëî áûòü ïðîùå, åñëè áû îí çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ îòîðâàòü âçãëÿä îò åå ëèöà, îæèäàÿ è íàáëþäàÿ çà íåé, ïîêà îíè äâèãàëèñü, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî îíà î÷íåòñÿ, è áîÿñü ýòîãî. Îí õîòåë óâèäåòü åå ãëàçà, óñëûøàòü åå ãîëîñ, ïîíÿòü, ÷òî îíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñïàñëàñü. Íî åñëè îíà áûëà ðàíåíà, îí ïðåäïî÷åë áû, ÷òîáû îíà îñòàâàëàñü áåç ñîçíàíèÿ äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà îíè íå îêàæóòñÿ ãäå-íèáóäü, ãäå îí ñìîæåò îêàçàòü åé ïîìîùü.  

Ëàçàðåò îòïàäàë — áûëî áû ñëèøêîì òðóäíî îáúÿñíèòü ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà äåëàåò â òàêîé ÷àñ íà óëèöå, äàæå åñëè áû îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî Ñíåéï äåëàåò òàì. Ýòî áûëî òàêæå ñëèøêîì ðèñêîâàííî — îí íå çíàë, â êàêîì ñîñòîÿíèè Ãåðìèîíà î÷íåòñÿ, è åñëè åå íå ðàçîáëà÷èëè äî òîãî, îíà ìîãëà âûäàòü ñåáÿ â áðåäó. Íåò, ëó÷øå ñíà÷àëà îáñëåäîâàòü åå ñàìîìó, è æãó÷åå æåëàíèå çàùèòèòü òóò âîâñå íå ïðè ÷åì. 

Ïàðîëè è åùå ðàç ïàðîëè, êîðèäîðû è äâåðè ïðèâåëè èõ âãëóáü çàìêà ÷åðåç áîêîâîé âõîä. Íèêòî íå âèäåë èõ â ýòîò ïîçäíèé ÷àñ. Åãî êîìíàòû áûëè íà êðàþ çàìêà, èçðåäêà ïîñåùàåìûå ñëó÷àéíûìè ýëüôàìè, è ñïóñòÿ óæàñíûå ïÿòíàäöàòü ìèíóò Ñíåéï îòêðûë äâåðè. Êàìèí èñòî÷àë òåïëî, ïðèÿòíî êîíòðàñòèðóþùåå ñ õîëîäîì íî÷è è ïðîõëàäîé êîðèäîðîâ. 

Ãåðìèîíà âñå åùå íå ïðèøëà â ñåáÿ, êîãäà Ñíåéï ïîëîæèë åå íà êðîâàòü. Îí çàñîìíåâàëñÿ íà ìãíîâåíèå, ïîòîì íà÷àë åå ðàçäåâàòü. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ýòî áûëî åãî òåëî è åãî îäåæäà, è òàì íåò íè÷åãî, ÷åãî áû îí íå âèäåë ïðåæäå. Îí ðàçäåë åå äî áåëüÿ, è ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïîâðåæäåíèé íå áûëî. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, âèäèìûõ. Áûñòðîå ñêàíèðîâàíèå âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé ïîêàçàëî, ÷òî íà íåå íå íàêëàäûâàëè ïðîêëÿòèé. Îíà ïðîñòî ïîòåðÿëà ñîçíàíèå. 

Íî ÷òî æå òàêîå îíà óâèäåëà ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì, ÷òî ïðîèçâåëî íà íåå òàêîå âïå÷àòëåíèå? Ñíåéï ïðèñåë íà êðàé êðîâàòè, ïîëíûé âîïðîñîâ, çàäàâàòü êîòîðûå áûëî áåññìûñëåííî. 

Ïîë÷àñà ïðîøëî â òèøèíå, íàðóøàåìîé ëèøü øåëåñòîì îãíÿ â êàìèíå è èõ äûõàíèåì, ñëûøíûìè â îêóòàâøåé èõ íî÷è. Ïîòîì Ãåðìèîíà, íàêîíåö, ïðîñíóëàñü.  Ñíåéï óäèâëåííî îãëÿíóëñÿ, êîãäà åå ðàçìåðåííîå äûõàíèå ðåçêî ïðåðâàëîñü âçäîõîì. 

— Î Áîæå!

Ãåðìèîíà âçäðîãíóëà è ñåëà, âçâîëíîâàííàÿ è èñïóãàííàÿ. Ïðèäÿ â ñîçíàíèå, îíà íà÷àëà äðîæàòü ñèëüíåå, ÷åì îí â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà îíà ïîÿâèëàñü. Ñíåéï ìåäëåííî âñòàë, ïðèâëåêàÿ åå âíèìàíèå. 

— Âñå â ïîðÿäêå, òû â áåçîïàñíîñòè. Òû â áåçîïàñíîñòè, — ñêàçàë îí òèõî è óâåðåííî, îáîäðÿÿ è óñïîêàèâàÿ. Ãåðìèîíà âûãëÿäåëà íåìíîãî ìåíåå èñïóãàííîé, íî ñìóùåííîé. Íåóäèâèòåëüíî, âåäü îí íå áûë ìàñòåðîì óñïîêàèâàòü. 

— ß… îé. Ýòî ìîè êîìíàòû… äà, ìîè. Ïðîñòèòå, ÿ íå äîëæíà áûëà ãîâîðèòü ãëóïîñòè. — Ãåðìèîíà áûñòðî âûáðàëàñü èç íåðàçáåðèõè è ïðèøëà â ñåáÿ îêîí÷àòåëüíî. — Î, Áîæå. — Ñíîâà âçäðîãíóëà îíà. Ñíåéï ïîëîæèë ðóêó åé íà ïëå÷î, ìåëüêîì îòìåòèâ åå òåïëî.

— Âîñïîìèíàíèÿ? — îñòîðîæíî ñïðîñèë îí. Îíà êèâíóëà è îïóñòèëà ãîëîâó. Îí ïîäóìàë, ÷òî îíà ïëà÷åò, íî êîãäà îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåìó, îíà âûãëÿäåëà áîëåå ñïîêîéíîé. — Ðàññêàæåòå ìíå, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü, èëè ïîéäåì ê Äàìáëäîðó? ß îáû÷íî ðàññêàçûâàþ åìó ïîñëå… ñîáûòèé.

— Ëó÷øå âàì, — îòâåòèëà îíà. Îí ïîãëàäèë åå ïî ïëå÷ó, íàäåÿñü óñïîêîèòü, è êèâíóë. 

— ×òî-íèáóäü âûïèòü?

Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà è, êàçàëîñü, òîëüêî òåïåðü îñîçíàëà, ãäå îíà íàõîäèòñÿ. — È ÷òî-íèáóäü èç îäåæäû, ÿ äóìàþ, — óõìûëüíóëàñü îíà.

Ñíåéï ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî êðàñíååò, ïðîêëèíàÿ ñåáÿ. — Âû… ÿ ïîäóìàë, ÷òî âàñ ìîãëè ðàíèòü, è äîëæåí áûë ïðîâåðèòü. Ýòî áûëî íåîáõîäèìî.

Ïîõîæå, Ãåðìèîíà ïðèíÿëà åãî îáúÿñíåíèÿ, è îí ïîøåë ãîòîâèòü ÷àé. Îí ñëûøàë, êàê îíà ïîäíÿëàñü ñ êðîâàòè è îòêðûëà øêàô, çàòåì óñëûøàë çâóê íàäåâàåìîé îäåæäû. Åãî ùåêè âñå åùå ïûëàëè. Îí íå çíàë, ïî÷åìó… äà, îí òî÷íî çíàë, ïî÷åìó. Ýòî áûëî íåëåïî. Îí îñîçíàë ðåàëüíîñòü òàì, îæèäàÿ åå õîëîäíûì âå÷åðîì. Äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòü íå èçìåíèëàñü è òåïåðü, è íèêàêèå ðàññóæäåíèÿ íå ìîãëè áû åå èçìåíèòü. Îí íå ñîáèðàëñÿ ïðèçíàâàòüñÿ Ãåðìèîíå, íàñêîëüêî âàæíà îíà áûëà äëÿ íåãî, íî òåïåðü áûëî ñìåøíî ïûòàòüñÿ óáåäèòü ñåáÿ â îáðàòíîì.

Ñíà÷àëà åìó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî-òî, ÷òî îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ðàíüøå, áûëî îáëåã÷åíèåì. Íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî — ýòî áûëà âîëíà óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, îáëåã÷åíèÿ, ñâåòà îò ïðèíÿòèÿ îäíîãî ïðîñòîãî ôàêòà. Ïîòåíöèàëüíî âåäóùåãî ê ÷åðòîâñêè ñëîæíîé ñèòóàöèè — îäíàêî ñåé÷àñ îí íå õîòåë îá ýòîì äóìàòü. Âñåìó ñâîå âðåìÿ. 

Ñíåéï óñòðîèëñÿ â ãîñòèíîé, Ãåðìèîíà ïðèñîåäèíèëàñü ê íåìó ìèíóòîé ïîçæå. Îíà íàäåëà ìàããëîâñêóþ îäåæäó, âåðîÿòíî, ïûòàÿñü ìàêñèìàëüíî îòñòðàíèòüñÿ îò ìàíòèè è ñîáûòèé ñåãîäíÿøíåãî âå÷åðà. Îíà íå çíàëà, ÷òî îí ïîñòóïàë òàê æå, êîãäà ìîã. Îí èñïóãàëñÿ, êîãäà îíà ñåëà ðÿäîì ñ íèì íà äèâàí è ïîòÿíóëàñü çà ÷àøêîé êîôå, êîòîðóþ îí ïîñòàâèë äëÿ íåå íà ñòîëèê áëèæå ê îäíîìó èç ñòóëüåâ. 

Îí íàáëþäàë, êàê îí îáõâàòèëà ÷àøêó ïàëüöàìè, ïîäíîñÿ åå ê ëèöó è âäûõàÿ àðîìàò. Îíà âûãëÿäåëà ÷åðòîâñêè óñòàëîé, áåëîé è áëåäíîé, ÷åðíûå âîëîñû ïàäàëè íà ëèöî, ïðàêòè÷åñêè çàêðûâàÿ åãî. Îíà ñäåëàëà ãëîòîê êîôå, ïîòîì ïîñòàâèëà åãî íà ñòîë è îòêèíóëàñü íà äèâàíå, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ ïîòîëîê. 

— Ñåãîäíÿ ÿ âèäåëà, êàê óìåð ÷åëîâåê. Ïðîñòî ñòîÿëà è ñìîòðåëà, è íè÷åãî íå äåëàëà. ß äóìàëà, ÷òî ýòî äîëæíà áûòü ÿ — îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî ñðåäè íàñ èçìåííèê.

Åé íå íóæíî áûëî ïðîèçíîñèòü èìåíè Âîëäåìîðòà — íèêòî äðóãîé íå ìîã áûòü "èì". 

— Êîãäà îí ïðèêàçàë èçìåííèêó âûéòè âïåðåä, ÿ ïî÷òè ñäåëàë øàã, à ïîòîì îí íàçâàë èìÿ Ðàääà. ß âàñ ÷óòü íå âûäàëà. Ïðîñòèòå. — Åå ãîëîñ áûë õðèïëûì è íèçêèì, îñîáåííî êîãäà îíà ïðèçíàëàñü â ñëàáîñòè. — ß òàê èñïóãàëàñü… — ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà îíà ïðîøåïòàëà òàê òèõî, ÷òî Ñíåéï èõ åëå ðàññëûøàë.

Ïðåæäå ÷åì îí ìîã ïîäóìàòü èëè ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, Ñíåéï îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî ñèäèò íà äèâàíå ðÿäîì ñ Ãåðìèîíîé, çàêëþ÷èâ åå â îáúÿòèÿ è îò÷àÿííî æåëàÿ óáðàòü áîëü è ïóñòîòó èç åå ãîëîñà. Íå âïåðâûå îí ïîæàëåë î òîì, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ îí íàìíîãî ìåíüøå åå. Åäèíñòâåííîå, íà ÷òî îí ìîã ðàññ÷èòûâàòü — ÷òî îíà åìó îòâåòèò. Ïîòîì îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê îíà îáíÿëà åãî è ïðèñëîíèëàñü ëèöîì ê åãî ãîëîâå. 

— Ñïàñèáî, — ñíîâà øåïîò, îí íà ýòîò ðàç áîëåå ýìîöèîíàëüíî è ñ ìåíüøåé áîëüþ. Ñíåéï ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü íà íåå è âñòðåòèëñÿ âçãëÿäîì ñ åå ãëóáîêèìè ÷åðíûìè ãëàçàìè. Îíà òåðåáèëà ãóáó çóáàìè — â åå ñîáñòâåííîì òåëå ýòà ïðèâû÷êà êàçàëàñü íå òàêîé ñòðàííîé. 

— ß íå ìîãëà ýòî îñòàíîâèòü. ß íè÷åãî íå ìîãëà ñäåëàòü.

Ñíåéï ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. — Òû íå ìîãëà ñäåëàòü íè÷åãî, ÷òî íå óãðîæàëî áû ñìåðòüþ åùå áîëüøåìó êîëè÷åñòâó ëþäåé.

— Êàê òû ñ ýòèì  ñïðàâëÿåøüñÿ?

— À ïî÷åìó òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ _ñïðàâëÿþñü_? ß êîíöåíòðèðóþñü íà ÷åì-òî, à ïîòîì ñðûâàþ çëîñòü íà ñòóäåíòàõ. Íà ñòàêàíàõ. Íà áóòûëêàõ. Íà âñåì, ÷òî ïîïàäàåòñÿ íà ïóòè. Íàâåðíîå, _Ðåïàðî_ — ìîå ëþáèìîå çàêëèíàíèå. — Äîëÿ èðîíèè â åãî ñëîâàõ çàñòàâèëà åå ïî÷òè óëûáíóòüñÿ. Íåïëîõî, îäíàêî åé ïîòðåáóåòñÿ êóäà áîëüøå âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû ñ ýòèì ñïðàâèòüñÿ.  

Îí íå õîòåë çàñòàâëÿòü åå ñíîâà âñïîìèíàòü, íî ó íåãî áûëè âîïðîñû. — Òû óïîìÿíóëà Ðàääà, ýòî òî÷íî? — Îíà êèâíóëà. — Ïðîêëÿòèå. Åùå îäèí óøåë.

— Òàê îí áûë øïèîíîì?

— Îí äóìàë, ÷òî áûë. Îí íèêîãäà íå áûë íàñòîëüêî áëèçîê ê Âîëäåìîðòó, ÷òîáû ïðèíîñèòü ïîëüçó, îäíàêî ãëóïî áûëî áû åãî ðàçî÷àðîâûâàòü, êîãäà îí ðåøèë ïåðåéòè íà ñâåòëóþ ñòîðîíó. ß ñêàæó Äàìáëäîðó, îí ñîîáùèò, êîìó íóæíî.

— Ëàäíî. — Áîëü îñòàëàñü, íî ïóñòîòà, êàçàëîñü, óøëà. Âäðóã Ãåðìèîíà ñëîâíî îñîçíàëà, ãäå îíè áûëè — îáíÿâøèñü è ïðèæàâøèñü äðóã ê äðóãó. — Õì…

— Õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ÿ îòîäâèíóëñÿ? — Ñíåéï óäèâèëñÿ, îòêóäà âçÿëèñü ýòè ñëîâà. Îí õîòåë îòîäâèíóòüñÿ ñðàçó æå, êàê òîëüêî îíà ïî÷óâñòâóåò íåóäîáñòâî, íå çàñòàâëÿÿ åå äåëàòü âûáîð è îòêàçûâàòü åìó. 

— Íåò, — ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ýòî áûëî îïðåäåëåííî, òàê æå êàê è òî, ÷òî îíà îáíÿëà åãî åùå êðåï÷å. — ß… òû ìíå íóæåí, õîòÿ áû åùå íåìíîæêî.

Äàìáëäîð ìîã ïîäîæäàòü. Îí íè÷åãî óæå íå ìîã ñäåëàòü äëÿ Ðàääà. Íî÷ü ïðåâðàòèëàñü â óòðî, à îíè âñå åùå ñèäåëè ó êàìèíà â òèøèíå, óñïîêàèâàÿñü è âîññòàíàâëèâàÿ ñèëû. 


	33. Ãðîì ïîðàçèë åå áåñøóìíî

**Ãëàâà 33.  Ãðîì ïîðàçèë åå áåñøóìíî. ******

Íåñìîòðÿ íà ïðåäëîæåíèå Ñíåéïà, Ãåðìèîíà ðåøèëà ñàìà ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Äàìáëäîðîì. Åé íóæíî áûëî ýòî ñäåëàòü.

— ß íå ìîãó ïðîñòî âåðíóòüñÿ ê íîðìàëüíîé æèçíè è ñäåëàòü âèä, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå ïðîèçîøëî, — ñêàçàëà îíà ñ áîëüøåé óâåðåííîñòüþ, ÷åì ÷óâñòâîâàëà â ñåáå, îòðûâàÿñü îò Ñíåéïà, îò åãî òåïëà è ïîääåðæêè. Åé ïðèøëîñü ïðèëîæèòü âñå ñèëû, ÷òîáû ñíîâà íå óïàñòü â åãî îáúÿòèÿ, âñõëèïûâàÿ, êàê ðåáåíîê, è ïðåäîñòàâèòü åìó ñàìîìó  ðàçîáðàòüñÿ ñî â÷åðàøíèìè ñîáûòèÿìè. — ß äîëæíà ñïðàâèòüñÿ… ñ ïîñëåäñòâèÿìè.

Íåâàæíî, ÷òî â ýòîò ìîìåíò îíà íå ïðåäñòàâëÿëà, ÷òî áóäåò ñ ýòèì äåëàòü, íå çíàëà äàæå, ñ ÷åãî íà÷àòü. Ñíåéï íå ðàññïðàøèâàë åå îá ýòîì ðåøåíèè, îí ïðîñòî ìîë÷à ïðîâîäèë åå â êàáèíåò Äèðåêòîðà, êîãäà íî÷ü ñìåíèëàñü ñåðûì óòðîì.

 Îí íå ñòàëà ïðîñèòü åãî íå äåëàòü ýòîãî.

Â òÿæåëîé òèøèíå Äàìáëäîð âûñëóøàë åå íîâîñòè î Ðàääå è äðóãèå îáðûâêè èíôîðìàöèè, êîòîðûå åé óäàëîñü äîáûòü. Åå ðå÷ü ñîïðîâîæäàëàñü êèâêàìè,  îäîáðèòåëüíûì áîðìîòàíèåì  è ìàøèíàëüíûì ïîòÿãèâàíèåì ÷àÿ. Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ðàññêàçûâàëà î òîì, êàê Ðàää âûøåë â êðóã,  îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê Ôîêñ îïóñòèëñÿ íà ñïèíêó åå êðåñëà è ïîòåðñÿ ãîëîâîé îá åå ùåêó.  Äèðåêòîð áûë åùå îäíèì ÷åëîâåêîì, ïîëíûì êîíòðàñòîâ, ïîäóìàëà îíà. Îí óìåë áûòü âàøèì ëþáèìûì ýêñöåíòðè÷íûì äÿäþøêîé, êîòîðûé óãîùàåò ñëàäîñòÿìè è áîðìî÷åò âñÿêèé âçäîð, ïîêà âû íå çàáûâàëè î òîì, ÷òî îí — åäèíñòâåííûé âîëøåáíèê, êîòîðîãî áîèòñÿ âûçâàòü íà áîé Âîëäåìîðò. Ñåé÷àñ îò ÷îêíóòîãî ñòàðèêà íå îñòàëîñü è ñëåäà. Îí èñòî÷àë ñèëó, ìîùü, ãëàçà ãîðåëè óìîì, óìåëî ðàñêëàäûâàþùèì ïî ïîëî÷êàì åå ïîñëåäíþþ âñòðå÷ó ñ Òåìíûì Ëîðäîì. Îùóùåíèå ðàâåíñòâà, ïðèçíàíèÿ åå îïûòà  è ïðàâà ó÷àñòâîâàòü â ñîáûòèÿõ, óñïîêàèâàëè åå áîëüøå, ÷åì ïîêðîâèòåëüñêîå îòíîøåíèå. ×óâñòâî áåñïîëåçíîñòè óøëî, ñìåíèâøèñü îùóùåíèåì òîãî, ÷òî áîðüáà íå íàïðàñíà, è ó ñâåòëûõ ñèë åùå åñòü ñïðÿòàííûé â ðóêàâå òóç. 

Ê êîíöó ðàçãîâîðà îíà âñå åùå áûëà óñòàâøåé è ïîòðÿñåííîé, íî ïîñòåïåííî åå ìèð íà÷àë ïðèõîäèòü â íîðìó. 

Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà äîïèëà ÷àé, îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî â êîìíàòå âîöàðèëàñü òèøèíà. Äàìáëäîð íàáëþäàë çà íåé ñ áåñïîêîéñòâîì, çàòàèâøèìñÿ íà äíå åãî ãëàç. 

— Òû ïåðåæèëà òÿæåëîå èñïûòàíèå, Ãåðìèîíà, — òèõî ñêàçàë îí. — Åñëè õî÷åøü îòäîõíóòü, ìîæíî ýòî óñòðîèòü.

Îí äàâàë åé âîçìîæíîñòü ðàññëàáèòüñÿ, õîòÿ áû íà êîðîòêîå âðåìÿ. Èíñòèíêòèâíî îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà  äðóãîãî ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé áåçìîëâíî ïðèñóòñòâîâàë â êîìíàòå, çàäóìàâøèñü î ÷åì-òî.

Ñíåéï.

Ñíåéï, êîòîðûé åå ïîääåðæèâàë. Ñíåéï, êîòîðûé ïðåäëîæèë âçÿòü ýòó ÷àñòü åå ðàáîòû íà ñåáÿ, ÷òîáû ñáåðå÷ü åå. Îí ñãëîòíóëà.

— ß íå ïîìíþ, — îñòîðîæíî íà÷àëà îíà, — ÷òîáû ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï êîãäà-íèáóäü áðàë âûõîäíîé. Òåïåðü ýòî áû âûãëÿäåëî ñòðàííî. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî ñìîãó ïîðàáîòàòü ñåãîäíÿ. — Îíà ñëàáî óëûáíóëàñü. — Õîòÿ, áîþñü, ÷òî ìîãó áûòü íåìíîãî íå â äóõå.

Åé ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà âèäåëà â îòâåò ìèìîëåòíóþ óëûáêó, è ëèøü ïîòîì ïîíÿëà, ÷òî àäðåñîâàëà ñâîé îòâåò Ñíåéïó, à íå Äàìáëäîðó.

— Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå, — îòâåòèë äèðåêòîð, êàê áóäòî îíà îáðàùàëàñü ê íåìó, — âàì îáîèì ëó÷øå ïîñïåøèòü. Ñêîðî íà÷íóòñÿ óðîêè.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîäïðûãíóëà îò íåîæèäàííîñòè, êîãäà óñëûøàëà  åãî ñëîâà. Îíà êèâíóëà è âñòàëà. Ñíåéï ïîäíÿëñÿ âìåñòå ñ íåé. Êîãäà îíè âûõîäèëè èç êîìíàòû, âñëåä èì ðàçäàëîñü òèõîå "Õîðîøî ïîðàáîòàëè… âû îáà". 

Êîãäà îíè øëè ïî êîðèäîðó, Ãåðìèîíà âñïîìíèëà, êàê îíè ïîõîäèëè çäåñü â ïðîøëûé ðàç, ñðàçó ïîñëå íåñ÷àñòíîãî ñëó÷àÿ — â íåìîé âðàæäåáíîñòè, ïî÷òè ôèçè÷åñêè ïîäòàëêèâàÿ äðóã äðóãà. Òåïåðü îíè òîæå øëè â òèøèíå, íî åãî ïðèñóòñòâèå áîëüøå íå íåñëî àãðåññèè. Ýòî áûëè êîìôîðò è ñèëà, áåç êîòîðûõ îíà íå õîòåëà îáõîäèòüñÿ — ïðîñòî íå ìîãëà îáõîäèòüñÿ. Íàêîíåö, îíè äîñòèãëè ãîðãóëüè, çà êîòîðîé äîëæíû áûëè ðàññòàòüñÿ. Îíà ñíîâà äîëæíà áûëà âîéòè â ðîëü Ñíåéïà. 

Îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü. Åé íóæíî áûëî ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, ïîêà ýòîò ìîìåíò íå çàêîí÷èëñÿ. 

— ß ðàäà, ÷òî ñàìà ïîãîâîðèëà ñ äèðåêòîðîì, — îíà ðàçãëÿäûâàëà ñâîè ðóêè. — Ýòî ìíå ïîìîãëî. Íå çíàþ, êàê… íî ýòî ìåíÿ óñïîêîèëî… Çàñòàâèëî ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ íå òàêîé áåñïîìîùíîé.

— Ýòî âñåãäà ïîìîãàåò, — òèõî îòâåòèë îí, ïîëíîñòüþ ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî îíà èìåëà â âèäó. 

— Îí âñåãäà òàêîé? ß èìåþ â âèäó, ïîñëå ýòîãî.

— Äà.

— Ïîíÿòíî. — Îíà çàìîë÷àëà, íî íå ïîïûòàëàñü  îòêðûòü ãîðãóëüþ. Áûëî ÷òî-òî åùå. Îíà îòîðâàëàñü îò ðàññìàòðèâàíèÿ ñâîèõ ðóê è âñòðåòèëàñü ñ íèì âçãëÿäîì. Êàðèå ãëàçà, ïðèíàäëåæàâøèå åé, ñâåòèëèñü ïîíèìàíèåì è çíàíèåì, êîòîðûå áûëè íå åå. 

— Ñïàñèáî, — ïðîñòî ñêàçàëà îíà. Îíà íå ìîãëà ñêàçàòü áîëüøå, íå ìîãëà ïðîäîëæèòü.

Îí âñå òàê æå ñìîòðåë íà íåå, è êîãäà îí çàãîâîðèë, ãîëîñ áûë òèõèì è èñêðåííèì. —  Âñåãäà ïîæàëóéñòà.

——

ßíâàðü ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â ôåâðàëü, òàêîé æå ïðîìîçãëûé è ñåðûé. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïðîäîëæàëà æèòü çà Ñíåéïà, è Çíàê Ìðàêà áîëüøå åå íå áåñïîêîèë. Êîøìàð ñòðàøíîãî ñáîðèùà çàáûëñÿ, íî òà íî÷ü áåñïîâîðîòíî ïîìåíÿëà åå îòíîøåíèÿ ñî Ñíåéïîì. Íå â êëàññå — íà óðîêàõ îíà çàòûêàëà åãî, êàê è ïðåæäå, åñëè äàæå íå ñèëüíåå, êàê áóäòî òîò ôàêò, ÷òî îí çíàë — äåéñòâèòåëüíî çíàë — êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì ïîçâîëÿë åé ðÿâêàòü íà íåãî, íå ïðè÷èíÿÿ ðåàëüíîé áîëè. Íåò, ðàçëè÷èÿ áûëè íå â êëàññå.

Ðàçëè÷èÿ áûëè âå÷åðîì. Âðåìÿ, êîòîðîå îíè ïðîâîäèëè âìåñòå, ñòàëî äðóãèì, íàïîëíåííûì êàêîé-òî íåâûñêàçàííîé ñâÿçüþ. Îíè ÷óâñòâîâàëè íàñòðîåíèå äðóã äðóãà, ýòî áûëî êàêîå-òî ãëóáîêîå ïîíèìàíèå õàðàêòåðîâ è ïîñòóïêîâ. Ãåðìèîíà è íå çíàëà, ÷òî îíà ñêðûâàëà â ñåáå òàê ìíîãî, à òåïåðü ó íåå íå áûëî íà ýòî ïðè÷èí. Ýòî óäèâëÿëî, óñïîêàèâàëî è êðóæèëî ãîëîâó, è îíà çàäóìûâàëàñü, ÷óâñòâóåò ëè îí òî æå ñàìîå. 

Áûëè åùå ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ. Ðóêà, êàñàþùàÿñÿ åå ñïèíû, ÷òîáû ñîîáùèòü, ÷òî êîôå óæå ãîòîâ. Ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ åå ïàëüöåâ ê åãî ðóêå, ÷òîáû îáðàòèòü åãî âíèìàíèå íà ýêñïåðèìåíò. Ëåãêèå æåñòû ïðèâåòñòâèÿ è ïðîùàíèÿ.  Íè÷åãî ÿâíîãî — è, êîíå÷íî, íè÷åãî ïóáëè÷íîãî, ïðîñòî ïîäñîçíàòåëüíàÿ ïðîâåðêà ïðèñóòñòâèÿ äðóã äðóãà. ×òî-òî åäâà îñîçíàâàåìîå.

È ïîñòîÿííûé âîïðîñ, âîëíóþùèé åå — ÷òî îí ñäåëàåò, åñëè îäíàæäû îíà âîçüìåò åãî çà ðóêó, ïîäíåñåò åå ê ãóáàì, îùóòèò âêóñ åãî êîæè..?

— … äåíü Ñâÿòîãî Âàëåíòèíà…

Ýòè ñëîâà ïðîíèêëè â åå ñîçíàíèå, è âíåçàïíî  âåðíóëè åå ìûñëè â Áîëüøîé çàë. Ó÷èòûâàÿ âðåìÿ ãîäà è êîñûå âçãëÿäû ñòóäåíòîâ íà ó÷èòåëüñêèé ñòîë, ïîõîæå, ÷òî îíà òîëüêî ÷òî ïðîïóñòèëà îáúÿâëåíèå Åæåãîäíîãî áàëà â ÷åñòü Âàëåíòèíîâà äíÿ. Ãåðìèîíà çíàëà î íåì — îíà âèäåëà íà ïåäñîâåòå, êàê Ôëèòâèê, Õó÷ è Õàãðèä îáñóæäàëè îðãàíèçàöèîííûå âîïðîñû. Òåì íå ìåíåå, îíà ãîðàçäî áîëüøå áûëà çàíÿòà ìûñëÿìè î ñîáðàíèè Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, è ëèøü ìåëüêîì îòìåòèëà íàìåêè íà Áîëüøîé Ñåêðåò, îáñóæäàâøèéñÿ â ó÷èòåëüñêîé. Ó÷èòûâàÿ îðãàíèçàòîðîâ ïðàçäíèêà, îíà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî øêîëå çäîðîâî ïîâåçåò, åñëè îíà èçáåæèò õîòÿ áû ïîþùèõ êàðëèêîâ. 

Âå÷åð ïîêàçàë, ÷òî Ñíåéï ñìîòðåë íà ïåðñïåêòèâó áàëà íå ñ áîëüøèì óäîâîëüñòâèåì, ÷åì îíà. 

— Äóìàþ, äëÿ âàñ íå áóäåò ñþðïðèçîì, ÷òî ìèññ Áðàóí è ìèññ Ïàòèë â ïåðâóþ î÷åðåäü ðåøèëè ïðîâåñòè åùå îäèí "çàáàâíûé" âå÷åð, êîãäà îíè ñìîãëè áû ïîäâåðãíóòü ìåíÿ ïûòêàì ïîä êîäîâûì íàçâàíèåì "ðàáîòà íàä ñîáîé". Çàòåì îíè ñêàçàëè ìíå, ÷òî ÿ ïðîñòî _îáÿçàí_ ïðåîáðàçèòü äëÿ íèõ íåñêîëüêî _î÷àðîâàòåëüíûõ_ âåùè÷åê. Ìíå åäâà óäàëîñü ñáåæàòü îò íèõ â ñâîè êîìíàòû, ãäå ìåíÿ æäàëà êó÷à ïîëóãðàìîòíûõ çàÿâîê íà ìàñëî äëÿ âàíí è äóõè. 

Âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà çàñòàâèëî åå ðàññìåÿòüñÿ. 

— Ïîõîæå, âû ñòàëè æåðòâîé ñîáñòâåííîãî óñïåõà, — ñêàçàëà îíà. — Âñå, ÷òî ìíå íóæíî áóäåò ñäåëàòü — ýòî ïåðåæèòü äåíü, êîãäà ñòóäåíòû áóäóò áîëåå íåâíèìàòåëüíû, ÷åì ïðåæäå, è óâåðíóòüñÿ îò ëåòàþùèõ áëàäæåðîâ ñ ëþáîâíûìè ïîñëàíèÿìè, çàêîëäîâàííûõ, ÷òîáû âûãëÿäåòü êàê õåðóâèìû.  ×òî ìîæåò áûòü ïðîùå? 

Â îòâåò îíà óñëûøàëà åãî ñìåøîê.

×òî ìîæåò áûòü ïðîùå?

———

Â äåíü áàëà ó Ãåðìèîíû ïîÿâèëîñü ëåãêîå îùóùåíèå íåðåàëüíîñòè ïðîèñõîäÿùåãî. Åé áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî ëåãêî èãíîðèðîâàòü ïðàçäíè÷íûå õëîïîòû â òèøèíå òåìíèö. Íèêòî è íå îæèäàë, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ïðîíèêíåòñÿ äóõîì ïðàçäíèêà. Ôàêòè÷åñêè, åñëè áû îíà  õîòü ÷óòü-÷óòü íàìåêíóëà íà ýòî, ïñèõèàòðè÷åñêîå îòäåëåíèå ãîñïèòàëÿ Ñâÿòîãî Ìóíãî ïîëó÷èëî áû íåìàëî àíîíèìíûõ ñîîáùåíèé. Îíà îòñòðàíèëàñü îò âîñòîðæåííîé áîëòîâíè è ðàäîñòíûõ âîçãëàñîâ, äåìîíñòðàòèâíî èãíîðèðîâàëà ñîâ ñ íàïîìèíàíèÿìè îá óêðàøåíèè çàëà, è ñâèðåïî ïîñìîòðåëà íà Õó÷, êîãäà òà çàèêíóëàñü î íåáîëüøèõ "ïîáëàæêàõ" äëÿ ñòóäåíòîâ ðàäè òàêîãî ñëó÷àÿ. 

Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, íå áûëî çàêîëäîâàííûõ íåäîíîñêîâ, íî áûëè çà÷àðîâàííûå ëåïðåêîíû. Îíè íîñèëèñü ïî çàìêó íà ñâîèõ ìåòëàõ, íåñÿ êó÷ó îòêðûòîê, ðàñïåâàÿ ïåñíè ñîìíèòåëüíîãî êà÷åñòâà è îñûïàÿ ëþäåé çîëîòîì è òîùèìè ðîçî÷êàìè. Çîëîòî èñ÷åçëî ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ, ðîçû íå èñ÷åçëè, è ñòàëè ïðåäñòàâëÿòü Óãðîçó Çäîðîâüþ è Áåçîïàñíîñòè. Àðãóñ Ôèë÷ îáúÿñíÿë ýòî âñåì, êòî èìåë íåîñòîðîæíîñòü çàäåðæàòüñÿ íà îäíîì ìåñòå äîñòàòî÷íî äîëãîå âðåìÿ. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñïðàâèëàñü ñ ïåðâûì (è åäèíñòâåííûì) ëåïðåêîíîì, êîòîðûé çàáðåë â åå êëàññ ñ ïîìîùüþ ëåãêîãî äâèæåíèÿ ïàëî÷êè è Petrificus Totalis, äàæå íå ïðåðâàâ ñâîåé ëåêöèè. Êîãäà îáåçäâèæåííûé ëåïðåêîí ñî ñòóêîì ñâàëèëñÿ íà ïîë, Ãåðìèîíà ïîäîøëà ê äâåðè è ïîäõâàòèëà ìåòëó, êîòîðàÿ âûãëÿäåëà íàñòîëüêî ñìóùåííîé, íàñêîëüêî ýòî âîîáùå âîçìîæíî äëÿ íåîäóøåâëåííîãî ïðåäìåòà. Âåðíóâøèñü íà ñâîå ìåñòî, îíà îáðàòèëàñü ê êëàññó.

— Ìîè çàíÿòèÿ íå áóäóò ïðåðûâàòüñÿ ýòîé åðóíäîé. Êàñòåéðñ, — ïîâåðíóëàñü îíà ê âòîðîêëàññíèêó èç Ðýéâåíêëî, — ïåðåòàùèòå ýòî ñóùåñòâî ê ñòåíå. Îñòàëüíûå íà÷èíàéòå ðàáîòàòü ñî ñâîèì çåëüåì. 

Ïîñëå ýòîãî òåìíèöû ñòàëè îàçèñîì Íå-Âàëåíòèíñêîãî ñïîêîéñòâèÿ. 

Íî âñå îàçèñû â êîíå÷íîì ñ÷åòå ïðèõîäèòñÿ ïîêèäàòü, ê òîìó æå Äàìáëäîð äîâîëüíî ÿñíî äàë ïîíÿòü, ÷òî îí ðàññ÷èòûâàåò âèäåòü âñåõ ó÷èòåëåé íà ïðàçäíè÷íîì îáåäå è ïîñëåäóþùèõ òîðæåñòâàõ. Ñ íåîõîòîé, óäèâèâøåé äàæå åå ñàìó, Ãåðìèîíà ïîïëåëàñü íà îáåä, îáîéäÿ Ôèë÷à, êîòîðûé âñå åùå ïîäìåòàë öâåòû â êîðèäîðå è áóð÷àë ÷òî-òî ñåáå ïîä íîñ. 

Îíà ñèäåëà çà ó÷èòåëüñêèì ñòîëîì è ìåõàíè÷åñêè çàáðàñûâàëà â ñåáÿ ïèùó, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ àáñîëþòíî ðàçáèòîé îò ðîçîâûõ ëåíò, øàðîâ è öâåòîâ, çàïîëíÿâøèõ çàë. Îíà óêðàäêîé âçãëÿíóëà íà ãðèôôèíäîðñêèé ñòîë. Ñíåéï ñèäåë ìåæäó Ðîíîì è Íåâèëëîì, êîòîðûå áîëòàëè è ñìåÿëèñü. Åé íå óäàëîñü äîãàäàòüñÿ î åãî ýìîöèÿõ, ÷èòàÿ ÿçûê òåëà. Îíà íèêîãäà íå áûëà ñèëüíà â ýòîì. Êàê òîëüêî îáåä çàêîí÷èëñÿ, ñêàìüè è ñòîëû îïóñòåëè, è â êîìíàòå ïðîèçîøëà ïåðåñòàíîâêà, ÷òîáû îñâîáîäèòü ìåñòî äëÿ òàíöåâ. Ñòóäåíòû ñìåøàëèñü, è Ãåðìèîíà óïóñòèëà Ñíåéïà èç âèäó. Îíà ñïóñòèëàñü ñ âîçâûøåíèÿ è íà÷àëà áåñïîêîéíî ðûñêàòü, êàê äåëàëà óæå ìíîãî ðàç äî ýòîãî. 

Ñòðàííîå ÷óâñòâî ïðåñëåäîâàëî åå. Îíà ïûòàëàñü ñåðäèòî ñìîòðåòü íà ñòóäåíòîâ, íî âñå åå âíèìàíèå áûëî ïðèêîâàíî ê Ñíåéïó — Ñíåéï ñ Ãàððè, ñ Ðîíîì, ñ äåêàíîì — ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, åìó óäàëîñü èçáåæàòü ñâèäàíèÿ. Îäíàêî îí âñå âðåìÿ áûë â îêðóæåíèè ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ. 

Íà÷àëàñü ìóçûêà, è ñòóäåíòû ðàçáèëèñü ïî ïàðàì. Ñíåéï âñå åùå áûë îäèí, õîòÿ ðÿäîì âñå âðåìÿ ìàÿ÷èë Ðîí. Ãåðìèîíà íà ìãíîâåíèå óäèâèëàñü ýòîìó, çàòåì çàáûëà. Ñêîðåå âñåãî, îí ïûòàëñÿ óãîâîðèòü åå èñïîëüçîâàòü ñâîè ïðèâèëåãèè ïðåôåêòà, ÷òîáû ñòàùèòü ïóíø ñ ó÷èòåëüñêîãî ñòîëà. Íà÷àëèñü òàíöû, è ãðóïïà ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ ïðîïàëà. Îíà ïîøëà äàëüøå.

×óòü ïîçæå åå âçãëÿä âûõâàòèë èç òîëïû Àëèñó Ëàêîê, êîòîðàÿ èãðèâî ñìîòðåëà íà ãðèôôèíäîðñêîãî ìàëü÷èêà. Òîò, â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü, äåðæàë åå çà ðóêó òàê, êàê áóäòî îíà ìîãëà âçîðâàòüñÿ â ëþáîé ìîìåíò, è ñ îïàñêîé îçèðàëñÿ íà ñëèçåðèíñêèõ ñòóäåíòîâ, âåðîÿòíî, ïðîèãðûâàÿ â óìå âîçìîæíîñòü îùóòèòü íà ñîáñòâåííîé øêóðå íåêîòîðûå íåïðèÿòíûå ìîìåíòû îòíîøåíèé Ðîìåî è Äæóëüåòû. Ãåðìèîíà ðåøèëà âìåøàòüñÿ, è îäàðèëà ñëèçåðèíöåâ òÿæåëûì âçãëÿäîì, íàïîìíèâøèì èì î ïðåèìóùåñòâàõ õèòðîñòè è òîíêîé èãðû, è ïðåäóïðåäèâøèì, ÷òî îíà íå ïîòåðïèò îò íèõ ïîòåðè áàëëîâ. 

Ïîõîæå, åå ñòàðàíèÿ ïðèíåñëè óñïåõ. Êîãäà îíè âèäåëà èõ â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç, îíè ïîä÷åðêíóòî íå îáðàùàëè âíèìàíèÿ äðóã íà äðóãà. Îíà ïîïûòàëàñü ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü óäîâîëüñòâèå îò ñâîåãî óñïåøíîãî èñïîëíåíèÿ ðîëè Ñíåéïà, íî íå ñìîãëà. Åé õîòåëîñü êðè÷àòü — òðè íåäåëè íàçàä óìåð ÷åëîâåê. Êòî-òî ìîæåò óìèðàòü è ñåé÷àñ, ïðÿìî â ýòó ìèíóòó, à âû âñå áåñïîêîèòåñü î ñâèäàíèÿõ è îöåíêàõ. Î ÷åì âû äóìàåòå? Âû âîîáùå ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîíèìàåòå? Íà òàíöåâàëüíîé ïëîùàäêå ïðîìåëüêíóë Ñíåéï, òàíöóþùèé ñ Íåâèëëîì, ïûòàÿñü äåðæàòüñÿ îò íåãî êàê ìîæíî äàëüøå. Îíà íå ñìîãëà äàæå ðàçâåñåëèòüñÿ èëè ïîñî÷óâñòâîâàòü åãî íîãàì. Èç åå ãîðëà âûðâàëñÿ òèõèé ñòîí, è îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ñðî÷íî äîëæíà óéòè îòñþäà, èç øóìà è òåïëà, â êîòîðîì ñíîâàëè íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàþùèå ëþäè.

Â ñàäó îíà æàäíî âòÿíóëà â ñåáÿ îñòðûé ìîðîçíûé âîçäóõ. Íåáî áûëî ÿñíûì è âûñîêèì — òàêèì æå ÿñíûì, êàê è òîãäà, êîãäà îíà ðàññìàòðèâàëà ñîçâåçäèÿ è ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî âñå åùå íàõîäèòñÿ â Àíãëèè.  Îíà ïîïûòàëàñü èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ýòîé ìûñëè — ýòî íåëåïî. Îíà ïðåîäîëåëà, ïðîøëà ÷åðåç ýòî. Ãåðìèîíà åùå ðàç âçäîõíóëà è ìåäëåííî âûäîõíóëà, íàáëþäàÿ, çà îáëà÷êîì ïàðà, â êîòîðîå ïðåâðàòèëîñü åå äûõàíèå.

— Ñ òîáîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå?

Òèõèé âîïðîñ. Ñíåéï.

Îíà è íå çíàëà, ÷òî îí çàìåòèë, êàê îíà èñ÷åçëà. Ãåðìèîíà ïîïûòàëàñü ïðèâåñòè ìûñëè â ïîðÿäîê.

— Âñå êàæåòñÿ íåðåàëüíûì, — ñêàçàëà îíà, íàêîíåö, íå ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî. Îí íå îòâå÷àë è íå êîììåíòèðîâàë, ïðîñòî æäàë, êîãäà îíà ïðîäîëæèò. —  Ýòî íåïðàâèëüíî. Ïîñëå âñåãî, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü. — Îíà íàõìóðèëàñü, ïûòàÿñü âûðàçèòü ñëîâàìè ñâîè ÷óâñòâà. — Êàê áóäòî íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèëîñü.

— À äëÿ íèõ íè÷åãî è íå èçìåíèëîñü, — ìÿãêî îòâåòèë Ñíåéï. — Ïðîèñõîäèò ÷òî-òî âàæíîå, à ñîëíöå âñå òàê æå âñòàåò, è ìèñòåð Ëîíãáîòòîì âñå òàê æå íå ìîæåò ðåøèòü ïðîñòåéøåé çàäà÷è. — Îí ïîìîë÷àë. — Æèçíü ïðîäîëæàåòñÿ, Ãåðìèîíà. Ñ òîáîé èëè áåç òåáÿ. 

Îíà  âçäðîãíóëà.

— Õîëîäíûå ðàññóæäåíèÿ. 

— Ìèð âîîáùå õîëîäíîå ìåñòî. Îíè ñêîðî îá ýòîì óçíàþò. Àëüáóñ ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî ìû äîëæíû çàùèùàòü èõ êàê ìîæíî äîëüøå. ß…

— Òû íå ñîãëàñåí, — çàêîí÷èëà îíà çà íåãî.

— ×ðåçìåðíàÿ îïåêà äåëàåò ëþäåé óÿçâèìûìè. Ìû íå ìîæåì ñåáå ýòîãî ïîçâîëèòü.

Äà. Êðóã Âîëäåìîðòà áûë ìåñòîì íå äëÿ ñëàáûõ.

Îíà ìîë÷à ñîãëàñèëàñü ñ íèì.

— Òàê âîò ïî÷åìó òû… òàêîé?

— Äà. Ýòî è, íó, ìîÿ âðîæäåííàÿ íåïðèâëåêàòåëüíîñòü.  

Ïîñëåäíåå çàìå÷àíèå áûëî ñäåëàíî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîäðàçíèòü åå è âûâåñòè èç ìðà÷íîãî íàñòðîåíèÿ, è Ãåðìèîíà ýòî ïîíèìàëà. Íî ïîñëå âñåãî, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ìåæäó íèìè, ïî÷åìó-òî ýòî êàçàëîñü åé  íåóìåñòíûì.

— Ìíå íå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî òû íåïðèâëåêàòåëüíûé, — ñêàçàëà ñ áîëüøèì íàæèìîì, ÷åì õîòåëà, êîòîðûé ïðèøåë îò åå ÷àñòè, êîòîðàÿ áûëà ñèëüíîé Ãåðìèîíîé. Îáëà÷êî åå äûõàíèÿ ïîäòâåðäèëî, ÷òî îíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî ýòî ïðîèçíåñëà. Ìåæäó íèìè ïîâèñëà íàïðÿæåííàÿ òèøèíà, â êîòîðîé âäðóã ñòàëè îò÷åòëèâî ñëûøíû çâóêè áàëà — ìóçûêà ñ ãðîìûõàþùèìè áàñàìè, ñìåõ è áîëòîâíÿ, îòäåëüíûå ñëîâà è ãîëîñà, ñëèâàþùèåñÿ â åäèíûé ãóë, íàðàñòàþùèé è ñòèõàþùèé ïîäîáíî ìîðñêîìó ïðèáîþ.

Åé ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà ñëûøàëà, êàê îí ïðîèçíåñ åå èìÿ, íî ýòî ìîãëî áûòü ëèøü çâóêîì åãî äûõàíèÿ. Îíà âäðóã ïîíÿëà, ÷òî íå æåëàåò çíàòü, ê ÷åìó ýòî ïðèâåäåò.  Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, íå æåëàåò óçíàòü ýòî, çàìåðçàÿ íà õîëîäíîì ôåâðàëüñêîì âåòðó â ýòîò ìîìåíò, êîòîðûé îíà äîëæíà áóäåò îáúÿñíèòü è ïðîàíàëèçèðîâàòü ïîçæå.

Íåîáõîäèìî âðåìÿ,  è îñòîðîæíîñòü, è âíèìàíèå, êàê ïðè ïðèãîòîâëåíèè ðåäêîãî è ñëîæíîãî çåëüÿ.

— Âàì ëó÷øå âåðíóòüñÿ íà áàë, — ñêàçàëà îíà, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî ãîâîðèò íå ñëèøêîì íåóâåðåííî. — Ìàëü÷èêè çàñêó÷àþò, åñëè âàñ ñëèøêîì äîëãî íå áóäåò.

Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê îí îòñòóïèë.

— Äà, êîíå÷íî, âû ïðàâû. Õîðîøåãî âå÷åðà, Ãåðìèîíà.

Åãî ãîëîñ áûë ïðîõëàäíûì, îòäàëÿÿ åãî ñèëüíåå, ÷åì ôèçè÷åñêè. Îíà íå õîòåëà ýòîãî. Íèñêîëüêî.

 — Ñåâåðóñ, — ñêàçàëà îíà, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî åãî èìÿ çàñòàâèò åãî îñòàíîâèòüñÿ. Îí òàê è ñäåëàë. — ß çàìåòèëà, ÷òî òû ñåãîäíÿ íå ïðîâåðÿë ýêñïåðèìåíò. ß òóò ïîäóìàëà… òû íå õîòåë áû ñäåëàòü ýòî ïîñëå áàëà?

Îí ìîë÷àë òàê äîëãî, ÷òî îíà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî îí âåðíóëñÿ â çàìîê, íå îòâåòèâ. Ïîòîì îí ñêàçàë, — Åñëè ýòî íå áóäåò íåóäîáíûì äëÿ òåáÿ. — Îí ãîâîðèë îñòîðîæíî, êàê áóäòî ïðîáóÿ íîãîé òîíêèé ëåä.

— Íèñêîëüêî, — îòâåòèëà îíà, ñëûøà òó æå îñòîðîæíîñòü â ñâîåì ãîëîñå. — ß áóäó ñ÷àñòëèâà, åñëè òû ñîñòàâèøü ìíå êîìïàíèþ.

— Òîãäà óâèäèìñÿ ïîñëå áàëà.

Îíà íå îòâåòèëà, è îí óøåë. Íå íóæíî áûëî ëèøíèõ ñëîâ. Ó Ãåðìèîíû áûëî òàêîå îùóùåíèå, êàê áóäòî ìèð ñíîâà ïåðåâåðíóëñÿ, à íèêòî ýòîãî íå çàìåòèë. Ãåðìèîíà ñäåëàë ãëóáîêèé âäîõ è ñîñðåäîòî÷èëàñü íà ìåäëåííîì âûäîõå. Îíà ïûòàëàñü ïîíÿòü, ÷åìó èìåííî îíà òîëüêî ÷òî äàëà õîä.

È, â îñîáåííîñòè, ãäå åå çàñòàíåò ýòî óòðî.


	34. Ñìåòåííûå ñòåíû, ñáèòûå çàñîâû

**×àñòü 34 – Ñìåòåííûå ñòåíû, ñáèòûå çàñîâû.**

Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèé áàë – è òàíöû íà Õýëëîóèí – ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ ýòèì êàæóòñÿ âîèñòèíó ïðèâëåêàòåëüíûìè ñîáûòèÿìè. Áàë â ÷åñòü äíÿ Ñâÿòîãî Âàëåíòèíà. Êîòîðûé êàæåòñÿ ìíîãèì ïîäõîäÿùåé ïðè÷èíîé äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû çàïîëîíèòü âñå âîêðóã ðîçîâûì è êðàñíûì, äà åùå è óêðàñèòü õåðóâèìàìè â êîëè÷åñòâå, äîñòàòî÷íîì äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ëþáîé ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ áîëüíûì. Íå ãîâîðÿ óæ î òåõ, ÷üè õóäîæåñòâåííûå âêóñû áëèæå ê Ïîëëîêó, ÷åì ê Ðóáåíñó.

Åãî ïîáî÷íûé áèçíåñ ïî ïðîèçâîäñòâó ñðåäñòâ ïî óõîäó çà êîæåé è âîëîñàìè çàñàäèë åãî çà ðàáîòó çà íåñêîëüêî äíåé äî áàëà. Ïîõîæå, ÷òî óæå êàæäàÿ äåâî÷êà â øêîëå çíàëà î åãî ñîñòàâàõ è õîòåëà èõ ïîëó÷èòü. Ñíåéïà ñëåãêà ðàçâåñåëèëà ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî ýòî ïðåäïðèÿòèå ïîçâîëèëî åìó çàðàáîòàòü áîëüøå äåíåã, ÷åì âñå âîçìîæíûå âèäû âíåøêîëüíîé äåÿòåëüíîñòè äâîéíÿøåê Óèçëè.

Ãîðàçäî áîëüøå åãî óäèâëÿëà ñîáñòâåííàÿ ðàñòóùàÿ ïîïóëÿðíîñòü â êà÷åñòâå äèçàéíåðà îäåæäû. Êîñòþì, êîòîðûé îí ïðåîáðàçîâàë äëÿ ðîæäåñòâåíñêîãî áàëà, íå îñòàëñÿ íåçàìå÷åííûì è ïðîèçâåë áîëüøåå âïå÷àòëåíèå, ÷åì îí ìîã ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü. Ó íåãî âñå âðåìÿ ñïðàøèâàëè, ãäå îí âçÿë ýòîò êîñòþì è ìîæåò ëè îí äîñòàòü åùå. Åãî ðàçäðàæåííîñòü ýòèìè ïîñòîÿííûìè ïîìåõàìè òðåáîâàëà  ñêðûâàòü ñâîè ÷óâñòâà – íå ïîëíîñòüþ, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ãåðìèîíå òîæå áóäåò ñëîæíî òåðïåòü âñå ýòî, íî êðàéíîñòåé íóæíî áûëî èçáåãàòü. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñìóùåíèå – íî è çàáàâëÿëñÿ – êîãäà ïðåäñòàâëÿë ñåáå, ÷òî ñòàëè áû äåëàòü ýòè äåâî÷êè, åñëè áû óçíàëè, _êîãî_ îíè ðàññïðàøèâàëè î íàðÿäàõ.

Îäíàêî, ïîñòîÿííî ïîâòîðÿÿñü, ýòî ðàçâëåêàëî åãî âñå ìåíüøå. Ïîðîé Ñíåéï äîëæåí áûë íàïîìèíàòü ñåáå, êåì îí áûë íà ñàìîì äåëå è ÷óâñòâîâàë íåêîòîðóþ äîñàäó. Îí ãîâîðèë ñåáå, ÷òî åìó ïðîòèâíî çàñòàâëÿòü ñåáÿ èãðàòü ýòó ðîëü – áûòü âåæëèâûì è âûñëóøèâàòü çàíóäíûå ðàññóæäåíèÿ î ñòèëÿõ è òêàíÿõ. Õîòÿ ãäå-òî â ãëóáèíå ñîçíàíèÿ îí ïîíèìàë, ÷òî íà ñàìîì äåëå åãî ðàçäðàæàëî óäîâëåòâîðåíèå îò òîãî, ÷òî îí êîìó-òî íóæåí  – íóæåí äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîïðîñèòü î ïîìîùè, à íå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû äðàçíèòü èëè îñêîðáëÿòü. Îí äàâíî âûðîñ èç òîãî âîçðàñòà, êîãäà åìó òðåáîâàëîñü ñàìîóòâåðæäåíèå èëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå,  îí ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî âðåìÿ è îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà çàñòàâèëè åãî èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ýòîãî. Òåì íå ìåíåå, áûëî î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî æåëàíèå ïîëó÷èòü îäîáðåíèå ñî ñòîðîíû îêðóæàþùèõ íå èñ÷åçëî, êàê îí äóìàë, à òîëüêî áûëî çàïðÿòàíî èì êóäà-òî ïîãëóáæå.

Îí óòåøàë ñåáÿ òîé ìûñëüþ, ÷òî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, íèêòî íå íóæäàëñÿ â åãî îáùåñòâå – êðîìå òåõ, êòî îáû÷íî ñîñòàâëÿë îáùåñòâî Ãåðìèîíû. È äàæå îíè, ÷òî îí ïîíèìàë àáñîëþòíî ÿñíî — è, êàê îí äóìàë, Ãåðìèîíà òîæå – èñêàëè åå îáùåñòâà ðàäè ñåáÿ, à íå äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû.  Íè Ïîòòåð, íè Âèçëè – îí íå ÷óâñòâîâàë â ñåáå æåëàíèÿ íàçûâàòü èõ ïî èìåíàì ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ïîíÿë, íàñêîëüêî ïëîõî îíè ïîíèìàþò Ãåðìèîíó – íå èìåëè íè ìàëåéøåãî ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ î òîì, ÷òî äâèæåò åå ïîñòóïêàìè, è ëèøü ñíèñõîäèëè òî òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîâåðõíîñòíî óâàæàòü åå èíòåðåñû. Îí ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî, çíàÿ åå áîëüøå øåñòè ëåò, îíè ìîãëè èìåòü î íåé áîëåå ãëóáîêîå ïðåäñòàâëåíèå. Îí ïðèçíàâàë, ÷òî îíè åå ëþáÿò – õîòÿ è íå ïîíèìàë, íàñêîëüêî ñèëüíî äîëæåí áûë èçìåíèòüñÿ ñàì, ÷òîáû ýòî ïðèçíàòü – íî õîòåë òîëüêî, ÷òîáû îíè íàêîíåö-òî âûðîñëè.

Åìó ìíîãîå õîòåëîñü ñêàçàòü Ãåðìèîíå â îäèí èç òåõ, íàïîëíåííûõ âçàèìîïîíèìàíèåì, âå÷åðîâ, êîòîðûå îíè ïðîâîäèëè â ëàáîðàòîðèè. Îíè ïèëè êîôå, óñòðîèâøèñü â êðåñëàõ, â êîòîðûå Ãåðìèîíà ïðåâðàòèëà ïàðó ñòóëüåâ èç ëàáîðàòîðèè, è íàñëàæäàëèñü òåïëîì îãíÿ, ãîðÿùåãî â êàìèíå, îæèäàÿ, ïîêà îñòûíóò êîòëû ñ î÷åðåäíîé ñåðèåé ýêñïåðèìåíòàëüíûõ çåëèé.

Îíè âåëè êàêîé-òî îòâëå÷åííûé ðàçãîâîð, áåç îïðåäåëåííîé òåìû – ñëó÷àéíûå ìûñëè, ïðîèçíîñèìûå âñëóõ. Âäðóã, íåîæèäàííî, îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå.

-  ×òî òåáÿ ñâÿçûâàåò ñ Ïîòòåðîì è Âèçëè? ß çíàþ, ÷òî âû äðóçüÿ, íî íåóæåëè òåáÿ íå ðàçäðàæàåò òî, ÷òî îíè âñå âðåìÿ ïûòàþòñÿ òîáîé êîìàíäîâàòü? 

- À òåáÿ ýòî ðàçäðàæàåò? – òèõî îòâåòèëà îíà èç ãëóáèíû ñâîåãî êðåñëà.

- Íó…- Ñíåéï çàìÿëñÿ. – ß  äóìàþ, ÷òî ìåíÿ ðàçäðàæàåò íå òî, ÷òî îíè êîìàíäóþò _ìíîé_, à òî, ÷òî îíè äåëàþò ýòî ñ òîáîé.

Ãåðìèîíà îòîðâàëà âçãëÿä îò ÷àøêè êîôå è óëûáíóëàñü åìó, è òîëüêî òîãäà Ñíåéï ïîíÿë, ÷òî îí ïðîãîâîðèëñÿ. Îí õîòåë áû çíàòü, äîëæåí ëè îí ïîïûòàòüñÿ… íåò. Ãåðìèîíó åãî ñëîâà ÿâíî íå óäèâèëè, õîòÿ îíè íèêîãäà íå îáñóæäàëè ýòîé òåìû.

- Íå áåñïîêîéñÿ îá ýòîì, Ñåâåðóñ, - íàêîíåö ñêàçàëà îíà. – Îíè ìàëü÷èêè. Åñëè ÿ áóäó ïûòàòüñÿ èõ èçìåíèòü, ýòî èõ òîëüêî ñêîíôóçèò. Ê òîìó æå ÿ ñïðàâëÿþñü ñ íèìè, åñëè îíè çàõîäÿò ñëèøêîì äàëåêî. Îáû÷íî îíè ñïèñûâàþò ýòî íà ïîñò  - ìåíñòðóàëüíûé ñèíäðîì.  – äîáàâèëà îíà, - íî ãëàâíîå, ÷òî ýòî ïîëó÷àåòñÿ. À âî âñåì îñòàëüíîì, îíè õîðîøàÿ êîìïàíèÿ, è íå äàþò ìíå ñòàòü ñëèøêîì ñåðüåçíîé. 

- Ýòî áûëî äëÿ òåáÿ ïðîáëåìîé, â ýòè íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ – áûòü ñëèøêîì ñåðüåçíîé? – ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï.

Ãåðìèîíà çàìîë÷àëà, îáäóìûâàÿ îòâåò.

- Ïî-ìîåìó, ìíå áûëî èç-çà ÷åãî áûòü ñåðüåçíîé. Òû ìåíÿ íàó÷èë, êàê ñïðàâëÿòüñÿ ñ ýòèì. 

Ïðèçíàíèå çà ïðèçíàíèå, íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî, íî îíè ïîíÿëè äðóã äðóãà. Îíè ñíîâà ïîãðóçèëèñü â ìîë÷àíèå,  íàðóøàåìîå òîëüêî òðåñêîì è øèïåíèåì äðîâ â êàìèíå. Íàêîíåö Ãåðìèîíà äîïèëà ñâîé êîôå, ïîñòàâèëà íà ìåñòî ÷àøêó, ïîäíÿëàñü è ïðîòÿíóëà ðóêó Ñíåéïó. – Ïîéäåì ïîñìîòðèì, ÷òî òàì ïîëó÷èëîñü íà ýòîò ðàç. – Îí âçÿë ïðîòÿíóòóþ ðóêó è ïîçâîëèë åé ïîäíÿòü åãî èç êðåñëà.

Îíè ðàçæàëè ðóêè, êàê òîëüêî îí îêàçàëñÿ íà íîãàõ, íî îí åùå äîëãî ÷óâñòâîâàë åå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå.

---

Íàñòóïèâøèé Äåíü Ñâÿòîãî Âàëåíòèíà áûë õîëîäíûì. Ïîêðûâøèé  âñå âîêðóã ãóñòîé èíåé çàñòàâèë îêðåñòíîñòè çàìêà òàê èñêðèòüñÿ ïîä ëó÷àìè õîëîäíîãî çèìíåãî ñîëíöà, ÷òî ñòàíîâèëîñü áîëüíî ãëàçàì.

Ñíåéï ïðîñíóëñÿ ñ íåÿñíûì ïðåäâêóøåíèåì ÷åãî-òî óæàñíîãî. Íåêîòîðûå âåùè íèêîãäà íå ìåíÿþòñÿ, íå âçèðàÿ íà âîçðàñò èëè òåëî, â êîòîðîì òû íàõîäèøüñÿ, è Äåíü Ñâÿòîãî Âàëåíòèíà áûë îäíîé èç ýòèõ, íå äîïóñêàþùèõ ïåðåìåí, âåùåé. Îí íåèçìåííî îñòàâàëñÿ óæàñíûì.

Âñå çàêàçû íà êîñìåòèêó è ïðåîáðàçîâàíèå îäåæäû áûëè âûïîëíåíû. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ëàâàíäà è Ïàðâàòè «ïðåäëîæèëè» åìó ïîâòîðèòü «äåâè÷íèê», êàê îíè ýòî íàçûâàëè, åìó óñïåøíî óäàâàëîñü èõ èçáåãàòü. Îí – î÷åíü áûñòðî – íàøåë â áèáëèîòåêå çàêëèíàíèå äëÿ ×àð Äåïèëÿöèè, è èñïîëüçîâàë ýòè ÷àðû (îíè äåéñòâîâàëè òîëüêî â òå÷åíèå îäíîãî äíÿ), ÷òîáû óáåäèòü äåâóøåê â òîì, ÷òî îí àáñîëþòíî íå íóæäàåòñÿ â ïîâòîðåíèè ïîäîáíûõ ïðîöåäóð, à ïîòîì ñêðûëñÿ â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ, ññûëàÿñü íà ìàññó íåâûïîëíåííîé ðàáîòû, ïîêà îíè íàêîíåö íå îòñòàëè îò íåãî. Ãåðìèîíó î÷åíü ðàçâåñåëèëî åãî âîçìóùåíèå è ðàçäðàæåíèå. 

Ñíåéï ëåæàë íà êðîâàòè è íàáëþäàë çà òåì, êàê ñëàáûé ñîëíå÷íûé ñâåò ïðîáèâàåòñÿ ñêâîçü øòîðû. Åãî ñîçíàíèå áûëî åùå ñëåãêà òóìàííûì ïîñëå ñíà. Ñòàðàÿñü íå äóìàòü î òîì, óäàñòñÿ ëè åìó ïîòàíöåâàòü ñ Ãåðìèîíîé íà ñåãîäíÿøíåì áàëó, îí ïîïûòàëñÿ îòâëå÷ü ñåáÿ, ïðîáåãàÿ â ìûñëÿõ ïî ðàñïèñàíèþ äíÿ, âñïîìèíàÿ çàíÿòèÿ, è ïðîâåðÿÿ, ïðîñìîòðåë ëè îí ñäåëàííóþ Ãåðìèîíîé äîìàøíþþ ðàáîòó, ÷òîáû áûòü óâåðåííûì, ÷òî îí çíàåò âñå, ÷òî çíàëà îíà.

Åñëè ýòîò æèçíåííûé îïûò íå äàñò åìó ÷åãî-òî áîëüøåãî, îí, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îáíîâèë çíàíèÿ ïî áîëüøèíñòâó ïðåäìåòîâ, êîòîðûõ îí ïî÷òè íå êàñàëñÿ ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê çàêîí÷èë øêîëó. Ïðåæäå âñåãî, ïî Ïðåîáðàçîâàíèÿì. Îñâåæèòü â ïàìÿòè Àðèôìîìàíòèêó áûëî èíòåðåñíî – õîòÿ îí è ïîñëå øêîëû ïîääåðæèâàë çíàíèÿ ïî ýòîìó ïðåäìåòó íà äîñòàòî÷íîì óðîâíå, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà áûëà ïîëåçíûì èíñòðóìåíòîì äëÿ ïðåäâàðèòåëüíîãî ðàñ÷åòà ðåçóëüòàòîâ ýêñïåðèìåíòîâ. Ðóíû òàêæå ïðîäîëæàëè ïîìîãàòü åìó â ðàáîòå íàä íåêîòîðûìè èñòîðè÷åñêèìè àñïåêòàìè Çåëüåäåëèÿ.

Èñòîðèÿ Ìàãèè íèêîãäà íå ïðåäñòàâëÿëà äëÿ íåãî èíòåðåñà – è òóò íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèëîñü ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê îí ïîñåùàë ñîáñòâåííûå óðîêè. Çàùèòà îò Òåìíûõ Èñêóññòâ áûëà òðåíèðîâêîé â óìåíèè ñêðûòü ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå è âîâðåìÿ ïðèêóñèòü ÿçûê, â òî âðåìÿ êàê î÷åðåäíîé èç ñåðèè áåçäàðíûõ èäèîòîâ, íàáðàííûõ ÷åðò çíàåò îòêóäà, ïûòàëñÿ åãî ÷åìó-òî íàó÷èòü.

Îòòÿãèâàòü ýòîò ìîìåíò áûëî óæå íåâîçìîæíî, è Ñíåéï ñîñêîëüçíóë ñ êðîâàòè è íàïðàâèëñÿ â äóø. Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, åìó íåëüçÿ áûëî ïðîñïàòü âåñü ýòîò äåíü – è âå÷åð. Äàæå åñëè çàáûòü î ÷óâñòâå äîëãà. Âñå ðàâíî êòî-íèáóäü íà÷íåò åãî èñêàòü.

Äåíü, êàê îí è îæèäàë, áûë óæàñíûì. Äà åùå ýòè ëåïðåêîíû íà ìåòëàõ, êîòîðûå ðàçíîñèëè âàëåíòèíêè. Åãî ìó÷èëî íåïðåîäîëèìîå æåëàíèå íàëîæèòü íà íèõ çàêëÿòèå çàáâåíèÿ, è îí ñ òðóäîì ñäåðæàë óõìûëêó, êîãäà óñëûøàë ðàçãîâîð äâóõ âòîðîêëàññíèêîâ, îáñóæäàþùèõ, êàê Ñíåéï ðàñïðàâèëñÿ ñ ïåðâûì æå èç íèõ, ïîïûòàâøèìñÿ ïðîíèêíóòü â êëàññ Çåëüåäåëèÿ.

Åãî õóäøèå îïàñåíèÿ ñáûëèñü ñðàçó ïîñëå ýòîé óõìûëêè. Îí, Ãàððè è Ðîí øëè íà îáåä, êîãäà ñâèñòÿùèé çâóê ïðåäóïðåäèë èõ î ïðèáëèæåíèè î÷åðåäíîãî ëåïðåêîíà, çàñòàâèâ Ñíåéïà ìàøèíàëüíî ïðèãíóòü ãîëîâó. Êîãäà îí âûïðÿìèëñÿ, ñîçäàíèå ñ èäèîòñêîé óõìûëêîé çàâèñëî ïåðåä íèì â âîçäóõå, ñóíóëî åìó ðîçó è îñûïàëî äóøåì èç ìîíåò. Ñíåéï òàê æå ìàøèíàëüíî âçÿë ðîçó, ñëóøàÿ, êàê ìîíåòû ñ ìåëîäè÷íûì çâîíîì ïàäàþò íà êàìåííûé ïîë.

Ëåïðåêîí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è óì÷àëñÿ íà ñâîåé ñìåõîòâîðíî ìàëåíüêîé ìåòëå. Ñíåéï îñòàëñÿ ñìîòðåòü íà çàæàòûé â åãî ðóêå öâåòîê, êîòîðûé êàê-òî óõèòðèëñÿ âûãëÿäåòü âèíîâàòûì. Ó Ãàððè è Ðîíà òîæå áûëî ïî ðîçå, íî îíè ñìîòðåëè íà öâåòîê Ñíåéïà ñ íå ìåíüøèì èíòåðåñîì.

- Ýòî îò êîãî æå? – æèçíåðàäîñòíî ñïðîñèë Ðîí. – Òîëüêî íå ãîâîðè ìíå, ÷òî ó òåáÿ åñòü ïàðåíü?!

- Ðîí! – ïðîøèïåë Ãàððè. Ðîí ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî, ÿâíî íå ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî îí ñäåëàë íå òàê. Ñíåéï áûë ïî÷òè áëàãîäàðåí Ãàððè çà òî, ÷òî îí õîòÿ áû çàìåòèë, ÷òî òîí Ðîíà áûë íå ñòîëüêî íåäîâåð÷èâûì, ñêîëüêî äîâîëüíûì. Ðîí, ïîõîæå, ïîíÿë, ÷òî ñêàçàë, è ñëåãêà ïîêðàñíåë.

- Íó, ÿ èìåë â âèäó… ó òåáÿ æå âå÷íî íåò âðåìåíè… òû âñåãäà â áèáëèîòåêå…èëè â êëàññå Çåëüåäåëèÿ… è òû åùå è ïðåôåêò.

- Ðîí, - âçäîõíóë Ñíåéï, - çàòêíèñü, ïîêà òû íå ëÿïíóë ÷åãî-íèáóäü åùå áîëåå ãëóïîãî. – Îí óëûáíóëñÿ, ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî ýòà óëûáêà íå èçìåíèëà âûðàæåíèÿ åãî ãëàç, íî íàäåÿñü, ÷òî Ðîí âîñïðèìåò ñêàçàííîå êàê äðóæåñêóþ øóòêó. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, Ðîí áûë ñëèøêîì ðàä, ÷òî ó íåãî åñòü ïðè÷èíà çàìîë÷àòü, ÷òîáû çàìåòèòü, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà  áûëà íå îñîáåííî äîâîëüíà.

Ãàððè íà÷àë ðàññìàòðèâàòü ñâîþ ðîçó, è ðàññìåÿëñÿ. Ñíåéï âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî, è Ãàððè ïîêàçàë åìó çàïèñêó, ïðèêðåïëåííóþ ê ðîçå.

«Ìîåé ìàðèíîâàííîé ëÿãóøêå» - ïðî÷èòàë îí àäðåñ íà êîíâåðòå.

Íàâåðíî, íåïîíèìàíèå Ñíåéïà îòðàçèëîñü íà åãî ëèöå, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ãàððè ñíîâà ðàññìåÿëñÿ è îáúÿñíèë. – Ýòî îò Äæèííè – òû ïîìíèøü, êàêóþ âàëåíòèíêó îíà ïîñëàëà ìíå âî âòîðîì êëàññå. «Åãî ãëàçà çåëåíûå, êàê ìàðèíîâàííàÿ ëÿãóøêà» Ôðåä è Äæîðäæ íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü íå ìîãëè óñïîêîèòüñÿ!

Ñíåéï çàñìåÿëñÿ, äåëàÿ âèä, ÷òî åìó âñå ïîíÿòíî, è ïîäóìàë, ÷òî íàäî ïîïðîñèòü Ãåðìèîíó ðàññêàçàòü åìó, î ÷åì ýòî ãîâîðèë Ãàððè. Òî, ÷òî âàëåíòèíêà áûëà îò Äæèííè Âèçëè, åãî íå óäèâèëî – Ñíåéï ïðåäïîëàãàë, ÷òî Ãàððè òîæå ïîñëàë åé ÷òî-òî ïîäîáíîå. Ðîí ïîëó÷èë ðîçó îò äåâî÷êè, êîòîðàÿ íà ýòîé íåäåëå ñ÷èòàëàñü åãî ïîäðóæêîé. Êòî-òî èç Õàôôëïàôôà, Ñíåéï íå ïîìíèë åå èìåíè. Ðîí íå âûãëÿäåë îñîáåííî îáðàäîâàííûì, ïîëó÷èâ ïîñëàíèå – âîçìîæíî äåâî÷êà óæå íà÷àëà åìó íàäîåäàòü.

Âñå ýòî îòâëåêëî âíèìàíèå îò åãî ñîáñòâåííîé ðîçû, íî îí íå ìîã áîëüøå òÿíóòü, íå ÷èòàÿ çàïèñêó. Ìàëü÷èêè òîæå õîòåëè óçíàòü, êòî ïîñëàë åìó ðîçó. Îí ïîâåðíóë çàïèñêó è ïðî÷èòàë.

"Ñ÷àñòëèâîãî Äíÿ Ñâÿòîãî Âàëåíòèíà, ñ ëþáîâüþ îò Íåâèëà Ëîíãáîòòîìà."

Ñíåéïîì îâëàäåë óæàñ. Ïîæàëóéñòà, íó ïîæàëóéñòà, ïóñòü îêàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ýòî áûëî øóòêîé – îí ïåðåæèë âíèìàíèå Àëèñû Ëàêîê, íàáëþäàÿ çà ýòèì ñî ñòîðîíû, íî áûë ñîâåðøåííî íå óâåðåí, ÷òî ñïðàâèòñÿ ñ ÷óâñòâîì Íåâèëà Ëîíãáîòòîìà, àäðåñîâàííûì íåïîñðåäñòâåííî ê íåìó..

Îò óæàñà åãî èçáàâèë Ãàððè. – À, íó êîíå÷íî. ß è çàáûë, ÷òî Íåâèë ñîáèðàëñÿ ýòî ñäåëàòü.

- Ñäåëàòü ÷òî? – íåðâíî ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï.

- Îí ïîñëàë âàëåíòèíêè âñåì íàøèì äåâî÷êàì, - îáúÿñíèë Ãàððè. – Îí ïîäóìàë, ÷òî áóäåò ñòûäíî, åñëè êòî-íèáóäü íå ïîëó÷èò íå îäíîé âàëåíòèíêè, òåì áîëåå ýòî íàø ïîñëåäíèé ãîä â øêîëå. Ïîýòîìó îí ðåøèë ñäåëàòü òàê, ÷òîáû áûòü óâåðåííûì, ÷òî â ýòîì ãîäó íèêòî íå îñòàíåòñÿ áåç ïîçäðàâëåíèÿ.

- Òàê ÷òî òû ìîæåøü íå áîÿòüñÿ, ÷òî Íåâèë â òåáÿ âëþáèëñÿ, - ïîøóòèë Ðîí. Ñíåéï ñëàáî óëûáíóëñÿ åìó.

Îáëåã÷åíèå. Îãðîìíîå îáëåã÷åíèå. Ýòî áûëî î÷åíü _ïîõîæå íà Ëîíãáîòòîìà_ – î÷åíü _ïî –Ãðèôôèíäîðñêè_ è, ê ñ÷àñòüþ, â ýòîì íå áûëî íè÷åãî ëè÷íîãî. Ìîæíî áûëî íå ïðÿòàòü ãëàç è íå èçáåãàòü âñòðå÷ ñ ïàðíåì â îñòàòîê ýòîãî äíÿ – íåäåëè – ãîäà…íåò, ïðåðâàë ñåáÿ Ñíåéï. Íå ãîäà. Ìàíäðàãîðû áóäóò ãîòîâû óæå ñêîðî, è âñå çàêîí÷èòñÿ. Îí îæèäàë âîëíû îáëåã÷åíèÿ ïðè _ýòîé ìûñëè, íî îáíàðóæèë ñòðàííóþ âåùü. Äà, îáëåã÷åíèå áûëî, íî ê íåìó ïðèìåøèâàëàñü ãðóñòü._

Ñëèøêîì ìíîãîå áóäåò ïîòåðÿíî, êîãäà âñå çàêîí÷èòñÿ.

Îñòàòîê äíÿ ïðîøåë êàê îáû÷íî. Ïîñëå îáåäà ëåïðåêîíû, ê îáëåã÷åíèþ ìíîãèõ, èñ÷åçëè, è ïîñëåïîëóäåííîå âðåìÿ ïðîøëî âî âñå óâåëè÷èâàþùåìñÿ íàêàëå âûñîêèõ ÷óâñòâ.

Óæèí áûë îáû÷íûì äëÿ Õîãâàðöà øóìíûì ïèðîì – Ñíåéï òàê íèêîãäà è íå ìîã äî êîíöà ïîíÿòü, êàê âñå óõèòðÿþòñÿ äâèãàòüñÿ, à íå òî, ÷òî òàíöåâàòü, ïîãëîòèâ òàêîå êîëè÷åñòâî åäû. Îí êîâûðÿëñÿ â îâîùàõ, â ïîë-óõà ñëóøàÿ ðàçãîâîðû è ñòàðàÿñü íå îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèÿ íà óêðàøåíèÿ, êîòîðûìè óõèòðèëèñü ïåðåïîëíèòü äàæå ýòîò îãðîìíûé çàë.  Êàê è îáû÷íî, Õîëë áûë ðîçîâûì. Î÷åíü ðîçîâûì. Ðîçîâûå ñâåòèëüíèêè, ðîçîâûå ëåíòû, ðîçîâûå âîçäóøíûå øàðû, ïàðÿùèå â âîçäóõå êðàñíûå ñåðäöà è îáùàÿ òåíäåíöèÿ áîëüøåé ÷àñòè äåâî÷åê íàðÿäèòñÿ âî âñå îòòåíêè îò ðîçîâîãî äî êðàñíîãî. Òîëüêî ïîòîëîê îñòàëñÿ ïðåæíèì, è îòðàæàë ÿñíîå íî÷íîå íåáî ñ ìèðèàäàìè çâåçä.

Åãî óñòóïêà ïðàçäíèêó îãðàíè÷èâàëàñü òåì, ÷òî îí èçìåíèë îòòåíîê âåëüâåòîâîãî ïèäæàêà, â êîòîðîì îí áûë íà Ðîæäåñòâåíñêîì áàëó, ñ ÷åðíîãî íà òåìíî-êðàñíûé. Ýòî áûë íàñòîëüêî òåìíûé îòòåíîê, ÷òî ïðè íåÿðêîì îñâåùåíèè áûëî òðóäíî ñêàçàòü, èçìåíèëñÿ ëè öâåò âîîáùå. Ëàâàíäà è Ïàðâàòè ïûòàëèñü âîçìóùàòüñÿ òåì, ÷òî îí íå ñäåëàë ñåáå ÷òî-íèáóäü íîâîå, íî, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, âûíóæäåíû áûëè ñîãëàñèòüñÿ, ÷òî êîñòþì âñå æå ïåðåäåëàí, è, ê òîìó æå, î÷åíü èäåò Ãåðìèîíå.

Âî âðåìÿ ïèðà îí âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè áðîñàë âçãëÿä íà ó÷èòåëüñêèé ñòîë. Ãåðìèîíà ñèäåëà ñ îáû÷íûì äëÿ íåãî íåäîâîëüíûì âèäîì – ÷òî-òî ìåæäó ÿçâèòåëüíîñòüþ è ðàçäðàæåíèåì. Îí çàìåòèë, ÷òî îíà òîæå èíîãäà ñìîòðèò íà íåãî, íî óñïåâàë îòâåñòè âçãëÿä, ïðåæäå, ÷åì îíà çàìå÷àëà, ÷òî îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ â åå ñòîðîíó. Îí ñàì íå ïîíèìàë, ïî÷åìó íå õî÷åò âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñ íåé ãëàçàìè, îí ïðîñòî ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ èì ëó÷øå íå ñìóùàòü äðóã äðóãà.

Íàêîíåö, ïèð çàêîí÷èëñÿ, è â Õîëëå îñâîáîäèëè ìåñòî äëÿ òàíöåâ. Íà÷àëà èãðàòü ìóçûêà è Ñíåéï ìàøèíàëüíî îòîøåë âãëóáü, ñòàðàÿñü íå ïîïàäàòüñÿ íà ãëàçà íèêîìó èç ïîòåíöèàëüíûõ ïàðòíåðîâ ïî òàíöàì, çàòåðÿâøèñü ñðåäè äðóãèõ Ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ. Âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè îí âèäåë, êàê Ãåðìèîíà îáõîäèëà êîìíàòó, íàâîäÿ ïîðÿäîê îäíèì ñâîèì ïðèñóòñòâèåì.

.

×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ óäà÷à ïîêèíóëà Ñíåéïà, è äî íåãî äîáðàëñÿ Íåâèë. Îò åãî ïðèãëàøåíèÿ íà òàíåö íåâîçìîæíî áûëî âåæëèâî îòêàçàòüñÿ. Îíè äâèãàëèñü íåëîâêî, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ñíåéï ñòàðàëñÿ ñîõðàíÿòü ìåæäó íèìè áåçîïàñíîå ðàññòîÿíèå, îñîáåííî ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ÷óäîì èçáåæàë ñáèâøåéñÿ ñ ïóòè ñòóïíè Íåâèëà. Ðàçãîâîð áûë òàêèì æå íåëîâêèì, êàê è òàíåö, íî Ñíåéï âñå æå çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ ïîáëàãîäàðèòü Íåâèëà çà ðîçó.

Òàíöåâàòü ñ Íåâèëîì Ëîíãáîòòîìîì è áëàãîäàðèòü åãî çà ðîçó. Íàâåðíîå, ñåé÷àñ áîãè õîõî÷óò íàäî ìíîé, ïîäóìàë Ñíåéï

Êðàåì ãëàçà îí çàìåòèë Ãåðìèîíó, áûñòðî óõîäÿùóþ â ñàä. Îíà âûãëÿäåëà… ñòðàííî. Òàê, êàê áóäòî åé íóæíî áûëî ñêðûòüñÿ ñàìîé, à íå ïðîñòî ïîéìàòü ÷òî-òî íàòâîðèâøèõ ñòóäåíòîâ.

Ñíåéï ïîñòàðàëñÿ îòäåëàòüñÿ îò Íåâèëà òàê áûñòðî, íàñêîëüêî ýòî áûëî âîçìîæíî, ÷òîáû íå âûçâàòü ïîäîçðåíèé, è òîæå âûøåë â ñàä. Ïî ïóòè åãî ïàðó ðàç  îñòàíàâëèâàëè â êàêèìè-òî âîïðîñàìè, àäðåñîâàííûìè ê íåìó, êàê ê ïðåôåêòó, è ïîòîì îí íàêîíåö âûøåë íà òåððàñó.

Óâèäåâ â ñòîðîíå òåíü, îí íàïðàâèëñÿ ê íåé. Ãåðìèîíà ñòîÿëà, íå øåâåëÿñü, è ñìîòðåëà íà çàìîê. Åäèíñòâåííûì äâèæåíèåì áûëî îáëà÷êî ïàðà, âûðûâàþùååñÿ èç åå ðòà ïðè äûõàíèè è òóò æå èñ÷åçàþùåå â íî÷íîé òåìíîòå. Êàæåòñÿ, îíà äàæå íå çàìåòèëà, ÷òî îí ïîäîøåë.

- Âñå â ïîðÿäêå? – òèõî ñïðîñèë îí, ïîäîéäÿ áëèæå. Îíà áûëà áëåäíåå, ÷åì îáû÷íî, è ÿâíî ÷åì-òî ðàññòðîåíà. Æåñòêîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà, êîòîðîå îíà ñòàðàëàñü ñîõðàíÿòü íà ëþäÿõ,  ñåé÷àñ ñòàëî ìÿã÷å, è îíà êàçàëàñü îòñòðàíåííîé, ïîãðóæåííîé â êàêèå-òî âîñïîìèíàíèÿ. Îí õîðîøî ïðåäñòàâëÿë ñåáå, ÷òî ýòî çà âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî â ïîäîáíûå ìîìåíòû è ñàì íåðåäêî äóìàë î òîì æå.

Èõ êîðîòêèé ðàçãîâîð âåðíóë åå ê íàñòîÿùåìó è óêðåïèë òó ñâÿçü, êîòîðàÿ â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ âîçíèêëà ìåæäó íèìè. Âðåìÿ è ïîíèìàíèå âñåãäà ïîìîãàëè ëó÷øå, ÷åì ñëîâà, è èõ òåïëî ñîãðåëî äàæå õîëîäíûé íî÷íîé âîçäóõ âîêðóã íèõ. Íåïîäõîäÿùåå âðåìÿ è íåïîäõîäÿùåå ìåñòî, è îíè îáà ïîíèìàëè ýòî,  õîòÿ Ãåðìèîíà ïåðâàÿ ïðèñëóøàëàñü ê ýòîìó ïîíèìàíèþ, îòïðàâèâ åãî îáðàòíî â çàìîê ñ îáåùàíèåì âñòðåòèòüñÿ ïîçæå.

Åå ãîëîñ áûë òàêèì æå íåòâåðäûì, êàê åãî ñïóòàííûå ìûñëè, â êîòîðûõ òî, ÷òî ìîæåò ñëó÷èòüñÿ, ïåðåìåøèâàëîñü ñ ïðåäîñòåðåæåíèÿìè, ïîïûòêàìè îòìàõíóòüñÿ îò ýòèõ ïðåäîñòåðåæåíèé, ñíîâà ñ òåì, ÷òî ìîæåò ñëó÷èòüñÿ è – â êîíöå êîíöîâ – ñ ïîíèìàíèåì òîãî, ÷òî ýòî íåèçáåæíî. Íå ñåé÷àñ, íî îñòàâàëñÿ òîëüêî âîïðîñ «êîãäà?», ñëîâà «åñëè» ìåæäó íèìè óæå íå áûëî.

- Óâèäèìñÿ ïîñëå áàëà.

Êîãäà îí âåðíóëñÿ â Õîëë, çâóêè òàíöåâàëüíîé ìóçûêè âåðíóëè åãî ê ðåàëüíîñòè, âûðâàâ èç ïðåäïîëàãàåìîãî áóäóùåãî. Áûëî òÿæåëî ñíîâà îêóíóòüñÿ â ìîðå çâóêîâ, òîë÷åþ, è áóðëÿùåå âîêðóã âûÿñíåíèå ðîìàíòè÷åñêèõ îòíîøåíèé ìåæäó ïîäðîñòêàìè, 

Ïî÷òè ñðàçó ïîñëå âîçâðàùåíèÿ â Õîëë Ñíåéï ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ê ïëå÷ó è áûñòðî ïîâåðíóëñÿ. Ïåðåä íèì ñòîÿë ñëåãêà ïîêðàñíåâøèé Ðîí.

- Ãäå òû áûëà? – ñïðîñèë îí, è Ñíåéïó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí õî÷åò ñïðîñèòü î ÷åì-òî åùå.

- Âûõîäèëà â ñàä, íåìíîãî ïîäûøàëà ñâåæèì âîçäóõîì, - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï.

- Õîðîøàÿ ìûñëü. Ìíå áû òîæå íàäî ïðîãóëÿòüñÿ – ìîæåò, òû òîæå ïîéäåøü ñî ìíîé?

Ñíåéï ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì ïîñìîòðåë íà ìàëü÷èêà. Ýòî áûëî íåîáû÷íî. Ðîí âñåãäà ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà äîëæíà èäòè ñëåäîì, åñëè îí ñêàæåò åé ýòî ñäåëàòü. Èëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òàê êàçàëîñü. Ïðîñüáà íå äàâàëà âîçìîæíîñòè îòâåòèòü «íåò», Ðîí çàñîìíåâàëñÿ áû â èõ äðóæáå ñ Ãåðìèîíîé – ñåé÷àñ îí áûë ñîâåðøåííî íå ãîòîâ ê âûÿñíåíèþ ýòèõ îòíîøåíèé…

Îí âûøåë âñëåä çà Ðîíîì, èç ñóåòû, øóìà è òîëïû íà ñâåæèé âîçäóõ. Ñíåéï ìàøèíàëüíî âçãëÿíóë òóäà, ãäå òîëüêî ÷òî ñòîÿëà Ãåðìèîíà, íî îíà óæå óøëà, ñêîðåå âñåãî, ñïóñòèëàñü â ïîäçåìåëüÿ.

Ñíåéï âçäðîãíóë, ïîòîìó ÷òî õîëîä íàêîíåö äîáðàëñÿ äî íåãî – çà âðåìÿ ñâîåãî êîðîòêîãî âîçâðàùåíèÿ â Õîëë îí íå óñïåë ñîãðåòüñÿ – è òóò æå âçäðîãíóë ñíîâà, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ, êàê âîêðóã íåãî îáâèâàåòñÿ ðóêà Ðîíà.

- Äàâàé ÿ ñîãðåþ òåáÿ.

Íåò, ïîæàëóéñòà, òîëüêî íå ýòî…íåò…íåò. Ýòîãî íå ïðîèçîéäåò, ýòîãî ïðîñòî _íå ìîæåò áûòü. Åñëè ðàíüøå Ñíåéï äóìàë, ÷òî áîãè õîõî÷óò íàä íèì, òî ñåé÷àñ, íàâåðíîå, îíè áûëè âïîëíå ïîäõîäÿùèìè êàíäèäàòàìè äëÿ ãîñïèòàëÿ Ñâÿòîãî Ìóíãî. _

Íå óñïåâ ñíîâà îáðåñòè ñïîñîáíîñòü äâèãàòüñÿ, îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê Ðîí îáíÿë åãî è ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ñâîèìè ãóáàìè ê åãî…íåò. Íåò!

Î÷åâèäíî, îí âñå-òàêè ïðîèçíåñ ýòî âñëóõ, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ðîí âíåçàïíî îòïóñòèë åãî è îòøàòíóëñÿ â ñòîðîíó.

- Èçâèíè, - îíè ñêàçàëè ýòî îäíîâðåìåííî è îáà çàìîë÷àëè – Ðîí, ïóíöîâûé è ñêîíôóæåííûé, è Ñíåéï, áåëûé îò øîêà. Ñíåéï æåñòîì ïðåäëîæèë Ðîíó ïðîäîëæàòü ãîâîðèòü, èç âñåõ ñèë ñòàðàÿñü óäåðæàòüñÿ îò æåëàíèÿ âûòåðåòü ãóáû.

- ß – èçâèíè, - ñíîâà âûäàâèë èç ñåáÿ Ðîí, - ÿ òîëüêî…íó…ÿ íàäåÿëñÿ.

Ðàäè äðóæáû ñ Ãåðìèîíîé, Ñíåéï ñæàëèëñÿ íàä Ðîíîì è ìåäëåííî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. – ß õîòåëà áû, - ñêàçàë îí ìåäëåííî, - ìíå õîòåëîñü áû, ÷òî áû ÿ ìîãëà áûòü òàêîé, êàêîé òû õî÷åøü ìåíÿ âèäåòü. Íî òàê íå ïîëó÷èòüñÿ, Ðîí. Ìû ñëèøêîì ðàçíûå. ß æå áóäó âñå âðåìÿ ðàçäðàæàòü òåáÿ òåì, ÷òî ÿ öåëûìè äíÿìè ñèæó â áèáëèîòåêå, ó÷óñü, è òîìó ïîäîáíîå. Äàâàé ïðîñòî îñòàâèì âñå, êàê åñòü, åñëè ñìîæåì.

- À ìû ñìîæåì? – íåìíîãî ðåçêî îòîçâàëñÿ Ðîí. – Òû ñìîæåøü çàáûòü, ÷òî ÿ âûñòàâèë ñåáÿ ïîëíûì èäèîòîì?  ß íå óâåðåí, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ ýòî ïîëó÷èòüñÿ.

Ýòî áûëî ïîñëåäíåå, ñ ÷åì Ñíåéïó õîòåëîñü ñåé÷àñ ðàçáèðàòüñÿ. Åãî ìûñëè áûëè âñå åùå çàïîëíåíû ïîñëåäíèì ðàçãîâîðîì ñ Ãåðìèîíîé, â êîòîðîì, õîòÿ îí è áûë êîðîòêèì, áûë è ñêðûòûé ñìûñë, è ÷òî-òî åùå. Îí âñåé äóøîé ìå÷òàë ñïóñòèòüñÿ â ïîäçåìåëüÿ è ïðîäîëæèòü _òîò ðàçãîâîð, à íå ñòîÿòü çäåñü, ñïàñàÿ ñàìîìíåíèå ãëóïîãî ïîäðîñòêà. Îí ñëèøêîì õîðîøî çíàë, êàê ñèëüíî ìîã áû íàâðåäèòü ñåé÷àñ ìàëü÷èøêå, åñëè áû ðåøèë ïîñòóïèòü èìåííî òàê. Íî Ãåðìèîíà òàê íå ñäåëàëà áû, çíà÷èò è îí íå äîëæåí._

Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, åìó íå ïðèøëîñü íè÷åãî ðåøàòü – Ðîí ïðîáîðìîòàë ÷òî-òî î íåîáõîäèìîñòè ïîáûòü îäíîìó è èñ÷åç â ãëóáèíå ñàäà. Ñíåéï ðåøèë, ÷òî ñëåäîì çà íèì ëó÷øå íå õîäèòü, è, âìåñòî ýòîãî, îòïðàâèëñÿ íà ïîèñêè Ãàððè. Ïîòòåð òàíöåâàë ñ Äæèííè Âèçëè – íåóäèâèòåëüíî. Ãàððè, ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, çíàë, ÷òî ñîáèðàëñÿ ñäåëàòü Ðîí – ïðè âèäå Ñíåéïà åãî ãëàçà ðàñøèðèëèñü, à êîãäà îí íå óâèäåë Ðîíà, åãî ëèöî ñòàëî îçàáî÷åííûì. Ïàðåíü ÷òî-òî ïðîøåïòàë Äæèííè, êîòîðàÿ òîëüêî êèâíóëà â îòâåò, è ïîäîøåë ê Ñíåéïó.

- ß äóìàþ, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ Ðîíó çàõî÷åòñÿ ñ òîáîé ïîãîâîðèòü, - ñêàçàë îí.

Ãàððè êèâíóë. – ß òàê è äóìàë, -  îáúÿñíèë îí. – ß ïûòàëñÿ åãî îòãîâîðèòü – â ýòîì íè÷åãî ëè÷íîãî, - ïîñïåøíî äîáàâèë îí, - íî ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûëî íå ëó÷øåé èäååé. Íî î÷åíü òðóäíî ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ ÷åëîâåêîì, êîãäà îí ñëóøàåòñÿ òîëüêî ñâîèõ ãîðìîíîâ, - êðèâî óëûáàÿñü, äîãîâîðèë Ãàððè.

- Ñïàñèáî çà ïîïûòêó, - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï.

- Òû â ïîðÿäêå? – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè. Ñíåéï êèâíóë.

- ß – äà, íî äóìàþ, ÷òî Ðîí ñåé÷àñ ÷óâñòâóåò ñåáÿ íåìíîãî èäèîòîì?

- Êàê è íà êàæäîì áàëó â ÷åñòü Ñâÿòîãî Âàëåíòèíà, - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ãàððè. – Ïîéäó è ïîñìîòðþ, êàê îí òàì.

- ß óõîæó, - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, - òàê ÷òî ìîæåøü ïðèâåñòè åãî ñþäà, ÷òîáû îí ìîã çàãëóøèòü ñâîå ãîðå. ß óñòàëà, - äîáàâèë îí, ïîòîìó ÷òî åìó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî Ãàððè ñîáèðàåòñÿ îòãîâàðèâàòü åãî óõîäèòü.

Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, îí ñîáèðàëñÿ óõîäèòü. Ó íåãî áûëà íàçíà÷åíà âñòðå÷à â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ.

Êîðèäîðû áûëè õîëîäíûìè è òåìíûìè, ìàëåíüêèå ïÿòíà ñâåòà îò ñâåòèëüíèêîâ òîëüêî ÷àñòè÷íî ðàññåèâàëè ïîëóìðàê. Îí ñïóñòèëñÿ â õîðîøî çíàêîìóþ ÷àñòü ïîäçåìåëèé ê ñâîèì – Ãåðìèîíèíûì – êîìíàòàì. Ìóçûêà è ãîìîí, äîíîñèâøèåñÿ èç Õîëëà, áûñòðî çàòèõàëè, è íàêîíåö åäèíñòâåííûìè çâóêàìè îñòàëèñü åãî øàãè è åãî äûõàíèå. Õîòÿ ñåðäöå Ñíåéïà áèëîñü òàê, ÷òî ýòîò çâóê îòçûâàëñÿ ó íåãî â óøàõ.

Îí áûñòðî ïðîñêîëüçíóë ÷åðåç êàáèíåò è, ñ íåîáû÷íîé îñòîðîæíîñòüþ, ïîñòó÷àë â äâåðü ëè÷íûõ êîìíàò. 

Äâåðü áåñøóìíî îòêðûëàñü, è îí âîøåë, óñëûøàâ çà ñïèíîé, êàê îíà ñíîâà çàõëîïíóëàñü âñëåä çà íèì. Ãåðìèîíà ñòîÿëà îêîëî êàìèíà. Åå âîëîñû áûëè â áîëüøåì áåñïîðÿäêå, ÷åì îáû÷íî, êàê áóäòî îíà òîëüêî ÷òî âçúåðîøèëà èõ ðóêàìè. Êîìíàòà áûëà òåïëîé, îãîíü â êàìèíå ðàçãîðåëñÿ â ïîëíóþ ñèëó. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ñíåéïà, è îí óâèäåë, êàê áëåñòÿò åå ãëàçà â ñâåòå ñâå÷åé. Ýòî áûëè íå ñëåçû, à ÷òî-òî èäóùåå èçíóòðè - Ñíåéï ïîñòàðàëñÿ óáåäèòü ñåáÿ â òîì, ÷òî ýòî áûëî îòðàæåíèå åãî ñîáñòâåííûõ ÷óâñòâ.

Ýòî óáåæäåíèå áûëî ïîäòâåðæäåíî ñàìûì íåâåðîÿòíûì îáðàçîì, êîãäà îíè ìîë÷à âñòðåòèëèñü â öåíòðå êîìíàòû è Ñíåéï, âòîðîé ðàç çà ïîë÷àñà, ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ê ñâîèì ãóáàì.

Íî íà ýòîò ðàç îí íå ÷óâñòâîâàë íè äîñàäû, íè ÷åãî-òî äðóãîãî, ÷òî çàñòàâèëî áû åãî îòøàòíóòüñÿ. Òîëüêî ãîðÿ÷åå æåëàíèå ïðèæàòüñÿ òåñíåå è îòâåòèòü è íà îáúÿòèå è íà ïîöåëóé.

Çà èõ ñïèíàìè øèïåëè è òðåùàëè äðîâà â êàìèíå, íî îíè íå çàìå÷àëè íè÷åãî âîêðóã. Ñíåéï îùóùàë òîëüêî Ãåðìèîíó ðÿäîì ñ íèì, âîêðóã íåãî. Âñå åãî ÷óâñòâà ñîñðåäîòî÷èëèñü òîëüêî íà íåé, îí ïîëíîñòüþ ðàñòâîðèëñÿ â îùóùåíèè åå òåïëûõ ìÿãêèõ ãóá – íàïðÿæåíèå, îñòàâàâøååñÿ ìåæäó íèìè, èñ÷åçëî, êîãäà îíè ïðèæàëèñü åùå áëèæå äðóã ê äðóãó è, íàêîíåö, â ýòîì ìèðå îñòàëàñü òîëüêî Ãåðìèîíà. Áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå ñóùåñòâîâàëî è íè÷åãî íå èìåëî çíà÷åíèÿ.


	35. Îãîíü ñîâåðøåíñòâà

**Ãëàâà 35. Îãîíü ñîâåðøåíñòâà. **

Ãåðìèîíà âûáåæàëà èç ñàäà. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îíà ïîì÷àëàñü ïî êîðèäîðàì áûñòðûìè øèðîêèìè øàãàìè —  Ñíåéï íèêîãäà íå áåãàë, è åé õâàòèëî ïðèñóòñòâèÿ äóõà ïîíÿòü, ÷òî äåêàí Ñëèçåðèíà íå ìîæåò íåñòèñü ïî øêîëå, êàê èñòåðè÷íàÿ äåâóøêà. Íà îäèí âå÷åð Õîãâàðö ìîã ïîääåðæèâàòü äèñöèïëèíó è áåç ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà. Åé áûëî ÷åðòîâñêè íåîáõîäèìî äîáðàòüñÿ äî ñâîèõ êîìíàò, ÷òîáû â òèøèíå ïðèâåñòè ìûñëè â ïîðÿäîê è ïîíÿòü, ÷òî æå èìåííî îíà òîëüêî ÷òî ñäåëàëà. 

Îíà ïîâåðíóëà â õîðîøî çíàêîìûé êîðèäîð, âåäóùèé ê òåìíèöàì, õìóðÿ áðîâè, ÷òîáû íå âûõîäèòü èç ðîëè. Âîçäóõ âîêðóã íåå áóêâàëüíî ñãóñòèëñÿ îò ýíåðãèè, âîëíåíèÿ è âîñïîìèíàíèé. Îíà ìîãëà èñïóãàòü ëþáîãî ñòóäåíòà, êîòîðûé îêàçàëñÿ íàñòîëüêî ãëóï, ÷òîáû íå óñêîëüçíóòü îò îáû÷íîãî Ñíåéïîâñêîãî îáõîäà. Èðîíèÿ çàêëþ÷àëàñü â òîì, ÷òî çà êàæäîé ñòàòóåé ìîãëà ñêðûâàòüñÿ Õàôôëïàôôñêàÿ îðãèÿ, è îíà ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåëà, ÷òî ñ íåé äåëàòü — íàñòîëüêî åå çàõâàòèëè ñîáñòâåííûå ïåðåæèâàíèÿ. 

Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, êàêàÿ-òî ìèëîñåðäíàÿ áîãèíÿ õðàíèëà åå. Ãåðìèîíå íå ïðèøëîñü èãíîðèðîâàòü íàðóøåíèå ïðàâèë ïî äîðîãå â ñâîè êîìíàòû. Ýòî âûçâàëî áû áîëüøå ðàçãîâîðîâ, ÷åì âñå, ÷òî îíà ìîãëà ñäåëàòü. Íó, âîçìîæíî, êðîìå òîãî, î ÷åì îíà èìåííî ñåé÷àñ ñîáèðàëàñü ïîäóìàòü.

Îíà  ñíÿëà çàùèòíûå ÷àðû è ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà çíàêîìîå îáëåã÷åíèå, êîãäà çà íåé çàõëîïíóëàñü äâåðü. Øêîëà îòïóñòèëà åå, è Ãåðìèîíà ïîäîøëà ê êàìèíó, ïåðåäâèãàÿñü â êîìíàòå òàê, êàê áóäòî ýòî áûëî èñòèííî åå æèçíåííîå ïðîñòðàíñòâî. Îãîíü ïðèíîñèë â êîìíàòó æèâèòåëüíîå òåïëî, è Ãåðìèîíà ïîäîøëà áëèæå, ïðèñëîíèëàñü ê êàìèííîé ïîëêå è ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóëà, ïûòàÿñü ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ôåâðàëüñêèì õîëîäîì è êðóæàùèìèñÿ â ãîëîâå ìûñëÿìè. 

Åå ìàíòèÿ âñå åùå õðàíèëà çàïàõ íî÷è, è ýòî âíåçàïíî íàïîìíèëî åé î ðàçãîâîðå â ñàäó. Îíà ïðèãëàñèëà åãî ê ñåáå ïîñëå áàëà. Èëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ïîñîâåòîâàëà ïðîâåðèòü ýêñïåðèìåíò. Êàê îí åå ïîíÿë? Îí óñëûøàë ïðîñòîå ïðèãëàøåíèå ïðîäîëæàòü ðàáîòó èëè óâèäåë çà ýòèì íå÷òî áîëüøåå? Äîïóñòèì, îíà åãî íåïðàâèëüíî ïîíÿëà… Äîïóñòèì, îíà îøèáëàñü… Äîïóñòèì…

Ãåðìèîíà ýíåðãè÷íî ïîòðÿñëà ãîëîâîé, êàê áóäòî ýòî ìîãëî ïîñòàâèòü íà ìåñòî åå ìûñëè, ñëîâíî ðòóòü â òåðìîìåòðå. Îíà âçäðîãíóëà è ñêàçàëà ñåáå, ÷òî ýòî îò õîëîäà. ×òî îí ïðîñòî çàãëÿíåò â êëàññ Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ è ïðîâåðèò êîòëû. ×òî îí íå ïðèäåò — íå ìîæåò ïðèéòè. ×òî ýòî áûëî áû ñëèøêîì ñëîæíî. ×òî åé âñå ðàâíî. Îíà ïðîâåëà ðóêîé ïî âîëîñàì, âçúåðîøèâ èõ ñèëüíåå, ÷åì îáû÷íî, è îòîøëà îò îãíÿ, íî ìûñëè ïðîäîëæàëè ïðåñëåäîâàòü åå. Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà çàïóñòèëà ðóêó â âîëîñû è îñòàíîâèëàñü. Áûëî áåññìûñëåííî óáåæäàòü ñåáÿ, ÷òî åé âñå ðàâíî, êîãäà òÿæåñòü â ãðóäè, â ãîðëå, â ïàõó ãîâîðèëà  ñîâñåì î äðóãîì. 

Ãîðàçäî âàæíåå, èçìåíèò ëè îí ñâîå ðåøåíèå çà âðåìÿ, ïðîøåäøåå ñ èõ âñòðå÷è â ñàäó äî êîíöà áàëà?

Äàæå îäíîé ýòîé ìûñëè áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû ó íåå ïåðåõâàòèëî äûõàíèå è ãëàçà çàùèïàëî. Îíà çàêóñèëà ãóáó, çëÿñü íà ñåáÿ çà ýòó ïîäðîñòêîâóþ äðàìó. Êîãäà — Åñëè, — ñêàçàëà îíà ñåáå — îí ïðèäåò, îíà ñïîêîéíî ïðåäëîæèò åìó ÷àþ, îíè ñÿäóò è, êàê âçðîñëûå ëþäè, âñå îáñóäÿò è ïðèìóò  ðåøåíèå. 

Îíà ñíîâà ïîäîøëà ê îãíþ, óæå â òðåòèé ðàç èñïîðòèâ ñâîþ ïðè÷åñêó, è íà÷àëà áûñòðî ïðîêðó÷èâàòü â ãîëîâå âñå, ÷òî äîëæíà ñêàçàòü. 

Ãåðìèîíà óæå íàïîëîâèíó ðàçðàáîòàëà ñâîé ïëàí, êîãäà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà åãî ïðèñóòñòâèå. Ëåãêîå äâèæåíèå âîçäóõà, òîíêèé, ïî÷òè íåóëîâèìûé àðîìàò — ïîäñîçíàòåëüíîå ïîíèìàíèå òîãî, ÷òî îí çäåñü. Îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåìó, âåðòÿ íà ÿçûêå ïðåäëîæåíèå ïîïèòü ÷àþ, è âäðóã ïîíÿëà, ÷òî äðóãèå èíñòèíêòû — ãëóáæå è ñèëüíåå, ÷åì ðàçóì — îäåðæàëè âåðõ, è íîãè óæå íåñëè åå ÷åðåç êîìíàòó. Â íåñêîëüêèõ øàãàõ îò íåãî îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà åãî ëèöî — áëåäíîå ñ ãîðÿùèìè ùåêàìè. Îí ñëåãêà ïðèîòêðûë ãóáû è áûñòðî îáëèçàë èõ, åãî ãëàçà áûëè çàòóìàíåíû. Êîãäà îíè âñòðåòèëèñü, Ãåðìèîíà îáíÿëà åãî, íàøëà ãóáàìè åãî ãóáû, è âñå ìûñëè î ñïîêîéíîì äèàëîãå áûëè ñìåòåíû íîâûì æåëàíèåì.

È â öåíòðå êîìíàòû îíà ïðèæàëàñü ê íåìó, ïîòåðÿâøèñü â îùóùåíèè åãî ãóá, îòêðûâøèõñÿ äëÿ íåå. ßçûê êàñàëñÿ åå ðòà íåæíî, îñòîðîæíî, êàê áóäòî ñïðàøèâàÿ ðàçðåøåíèÿ. Îíà îòâåòèëà åìó òàê æå îñòîðîæíî, ñêîëüçÿ ñâîèì ÿçûêîì â åãî ïðèîòêðûòûé ðîò, êàê êîãäà-òî ïîêàçàë åé Âèêòîð. Ìûñëü îá ýòîì ïðîìåëüêíóëà è èñ÷åçëà. Îñòàëñÿ ëèøü âêóñ, ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ, çàïàõ, êîòîðûå çàâëàäåëè âñåìè åå ÷óâñòâàìè è çàñòàâèëè âñþ êðîâü ïðèëèòü ê òîìó ìåñòó ìåæäó åå íîãàìè. Ñíåéï ñëåäêà ïåðåäâèíóëñÿ, è åå ïðîíçèëà âñïûøêà óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. Ãåðìèîíà íåâîëüíî çàìû÷àëà. È ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îíà âåñüìà âîçáóæäåíà.

Îíà íå çíàëà, çàìåòèë ëè îí åå âîçáóæäåíèå, èëè æå åãî âíèìàíèå ïðèâëåê åå ñòîí, íî Ñíåéï ñäåëàë øàã íàçàä è, ïðîñòî ãëÿäÿ íå íåå,  îñòîðîæíî ïîãëàæèâàë åå ïî ïëå÷àì. Îí ðàñêðàñíåëñÿ è òÿæåëî äûøàë, íî, ïîõîæå, íå ñîáèðàëñÿ íè÷åãî ãîâîðèòü. Ãåðìèîíà çíàëà, ÷òî èìåííî ñåé÷àñ âñå ìîæíî îñòàíîâèòü. Îíà ìîãëà ñêàçàòü åìó, ÷òîáû îí óøåë, è îí áû ïðîñòî îòñòóïèë. Èëè îí ìîã óéòè, áîðìî÷à ñìóùåííûå èçâèíåíèÿ, è îíà íå ïîïûòàëàñü áû åãî îñòàíîâèòü. Íî îíà íå õîòåëà äåëàòü ýòîò øàã — íå õîòåëà îòñòóïàòü ïåðâîé, âîçâðàùàÿñü ê ñïîêîéñòâèþ è ðàçóìíîñòè. 

Ñíåéï ïîãëàäèë åå ïî ëèöó,  ïðîâåäÿ ðóêîé ïî ùåêå è ãóáàì. Îíà ïîéìàëà åãî ðóêó, ïîäíåñëà ê ãóáàì è ïðîáåæàëà ÿçûêîì ïî êîí÷èêàì ïàëüöåâ. Íà ìãíîâåíèå îí çàêðûë ãëàçà. 

Î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî îí õîòåë ïðåêðàòèòü ýòî íå áîëüøå, ÷åì îíà. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëà ðóêó è ïðèæàëà ê åãî ùåêå. Îíà ïîêàçàëàñü åé áîëåå ãëàäêîé, ÷åì îíà ïîìíèëà, è áîëåå íåçíàêîìîé, ÷åì îíà îæèäàëà. Ñíåéï ñíîâà îáëèçàë ãóáû.

— Ãåðìèîíà, — òèõî ñêàçàë îí ñ âîïðîñèòåëüíîé èíòîíàöèåé. 

— Âñå â ïîðÿäêå, — ñêàçàëà îíà, ÷óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî åìó íóæåí îòâåò,  è íà÷èíàÿ îùóùàòü íåóäîáñòâî îò äàâëåíèÿ â ïàõó.

Îí ïðèæàëñÿ ëèöîì ê åå ëàäîíè è ïîöåëîâàë åå. Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê îí ïðîáóåò ÿçûêîì åå âêóñ, êàê îíà åãî äî ýòîãî.

È áîëüøå èì íå íóæíî áûëî ñëîâ. Â ìîë÷àëèâîì ñîãëàñèè îíè äîáðàëèñü äî ñïàëüíè, íå ðàçðûâàÿ îáúÿòèé. Ãåðìèîíà ïðîáîðìîòàëà åäèíñòâåííîå ñëîâî, è êîìíàòó çàëèë ìÿãêèé ñâåò. Îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Ñíåéïó è ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà íåëåïóþ íåóâåðåííîñòü, âñïîìíèâ, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ìåæäó íèìè âñåãî ìèíóòó íàçàä. Ñåé÷àñ, êîãäà îíè ïðîøëè ÷åðåç êðèòè÷åñêèé ìîìåíò, îíà íå çíàëà, ÷òî äåëàòü äàëüøå, êàê ñäåëàòü ñëåäóþùèé øàã è íå îøèáèòüñÿ. Âïåðâûå â æèçíè îíà íå çíàëà, êàê çàäàòü âîïðîñ, äàæå åñëè áû è ñìîãëà ýòî ñäåëàòü. Îíà íåðâíî ñãëîòíóëà, ðàññóæäàÿ, äîëæíà ëè îíà ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü èëè ñäåëàòü, è ñóùåñòâîâàëî ëè íåïèñàíîå ïðàâèëî, ïî êîòîðîìó ìóæ÷èíà âñåãäà äîëæåí äåëàòü ïåðâûé øàã. Ñíåéï, ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, íå ãîâîðèë è íå äåëàë íè÷åãî, ÷òîáû åé ïîìî÷ü. Îí ïðîñòî ñòîÿë è ñìîòðåë íà íåå òàê æå ïðèñòàëüíî, êàê íà ñâîè çåëüÿ. Òðåíèå îäåæäû ìåæäó íîã è ñóõîñòü âî ðòó âåðíóëè åå ê ðåàëüíîñòè, è îíà íåóâåðåííî ïðèæàëàñü ê åãî ãóáàì.

È êàê áóäòî ÷òî-òî ñëîìàëîñü ìåæäó íèìè. Ñíåéï ñíîâà îáíÿë åå, è Ãåðìèîíà óòîíóëà â ïîöåëóå. Íî íà ýòîò ðàç åãî ãóá áûëî íåäîñòàòî÷íî — åé íóæíî áûëî âñå òåëî — åå òåëî. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, èìåííî îá ýòîì îíà ìå÷òàëà âñå ïîñëåäíèå ìåñÿöû. Íå ïðåðûâàÿ ïîöåëóÿ, ëèøü ÷óòü îòîäâèíóâøèñü, îíà íàùóïàëà ïóãîâèöû íà åãî ïèäæàêå è âçäðîãíóëà îò åãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ, êîãäà îí ïîòÿíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü åé. Âìåñòå èì óäàëîñü ðàññòåãíóòü ïóãîâèöû, è Ãåðìèîíà ïðîâåëà ðóêîé ïî øåëêîâîé æèëåòêå, îáõâàòèâ åãî ãðóäü. Ïîä ãëàäêîé òêàíüþ îíà íàùóïàëà ÷òî-òî óïðóãîå — åãî ñîñîê. Ãåðìèîíà âñåãäà íàñëàæäàëàñü ïðèêîñíîâåíèåì ìÿãêèõ òêàíåé ê ñâîåé êîæå, è ñåé÷àñ äîãàäàëàñü, ÷òî Ñíåéï ðàçäåëÿåò åå ïðèñòðàñòèå, ó÷èòûâàÿ åãî ëþáîâü ê êàøåìèðó. Îíà îñòîðîæíî óùèïíóëà ñîñîê ÷åðåç îäåæäó, è óñëûøàëà åãî íåâíÿòíîå ìû÷àíèå, êîòîðîå, ïîõîæå, äîñòèãëî íåïîñðåäñòâåííî åå ïàõà. Îíà âçäðîãíóëà â îòâåò è ñäåëàëà øàã, ïîòÿíóâ åãî ê êðîâàòè.

Åìó áîëüøå íå íóæíî áûëî íàìåêîâ. Â êîðîòêèé ïðîìåæóòîê âðåìåíè ìåæäó âåðòèêàëüíûì è ãîðèçîíòàëüíûì ïîëîæåíèåì òåëà Ãåðìèîíà óìóäðèëàñü ñêèíóòü ñ ñåáÿ ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêóþ ìàíòèþ, æàêåò è áîòèíêè. Ñíåéï ëåã ðÿäîì ñ íåé, è îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îí òîæå èçáàâèëñÿ îò æèëåòêè è áðþê. 

À ïîòîì îíà ïîòåðÿëà ãîëîâó, ëàñêàÿ è èññëåäóÿ åãî òåëî — ðóêè è ãóáû, ñêîëüçÿùèå ïî åãî ëèöó, øåå, ïëå÷àì… Îäíîé ðóêîé îíà ñòÿíóëà ñ íåãî òîï, è îí áûë íå ïðîòèâ — íàïðÿãøèåñÿ ïîä òîíêîé òêàíüþ áþñòãàëüòåðà ñîñêè ãîâîðèëè åé îá ýòîì. Ãåðìèîíà ñëåãêà ïðîâåëà ïàëüöåì ïî òâåðäîìó áóãîðêó. Ñíåéï âçäðîãíóë è âñåì òåëîì ïîäàëñÿ ê íåé. Îíà óëûáíóëàñü.

Íà ëåòíèõ êàíèêóëàõ ïîñëå ÷åòâåðòîãî êëàññà  Ãåðìèîíû áûë íåêîòîðûé îïûò ìåæäóíàðîäíûõ îòíîøåíèé ñ Âèêòîðîì Êðóìîì. Íî ýòî áûëî ëèøü êîðîòêèì ýïèçîäîì, êîòîðûé íå ïîâòîðÿëñÿ âïîñëåäñòâèè — ïîòðåáíîñòü ñïàñòè æèçíè Ãàððè è Ðîíà áûëà äëÿ íåå âàæíåå. Îäíàêî ïîòîì åå èññëåäîâàíèÿ ñîáñòâåííîãî òåëà äàëè åé õîðîøåå ïðåäñòàâëåíèå î òîì, ÷òî òàêîå óäîâîëüñòâèå. Ãåðìèîíà îáõâàòèëà ëàäîíüþ åãî ãðóäü è ñëåãêà ñæàëà. Êîãäà îí ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ â îòâåò íà åå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå, äðóãàÿ åå ðóêà ñêîëüçíóëà ïîä åãî ñïèíó, íàùóïûâàÿ çàñòåæêó áþñòãàëüòåðà. Ãîäû ïðàêòèêè äàëè î ñåáå çíàòü, è îíà ëîâêî ðàññòåãíóëà åå, îáíàæàÿ åãî ãðóäü.

Îíà ïðîâåëà ïàëüöàìè ïî îáíàæåííîé ïëîòè, è îí çàñòîíàë. Îò ýòîãî çâóêà íàïðÿæåíèå â ïàõó ñòàëî åùå ñèëüíåå, è îíà ïîäàâèëà æåëàíèå ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ê ñåáå òàì.  Ãåðìèîíà íå õîòåëà çàêàí÷èâàòü âñå òàê áûñòðî. Îíà ñíîâà ïîãëàäèëà Ñíåéïà, ïîêðóæèâ âîêðóã ñîñêà, çàõâà÷åííàÿ îùóùåíèåì çíàêîìîãî òåëà, çíàÿ, ÷òî îí ñåé÷àñ ÷óâñòâóåò — è âñå æå íå çíàÿ, âûíóæäåííàÿ ñóäèòü ïî åãî ðåàêöèè, à íå ïî ñâîèì íåïîñðåäñòâåííûì îùóùåíèÿì. Ó íåå áûë îïûò ñ Âèêòîðîì, íî îíè íèêîãäà íå ïðîäâèãàëèñü äàëåå ïîöåëóåâ è ëàñê, òî åñòü îíà áûëà äåâñòâåííèöåé. Íî ó íåå áûëî ìíîæåñòâî èäåé ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, êàêèì äîëæåí áûòü åå ïåðâûé ðàç, è ñåé÷àñ îíà áûëà ïîòðÿñåíà îñîçíàíèåì òîãî, ÷òî ìîæåò âîñïðîèçâåñòè ñîáñòâåííûå ýðîòè÷åñêèå ôàíòàçèè. Âîëíà ñòðàñòè íàêàòèëà íà íåå, êîãäà îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñâîå òåëî, âäðóã æåëàÿ óçíàòü îáëàäàòü èì, èçó÷èòü åãî òàê, êàê íèêîãäà óæå íå ñìîæåò ïîñëå ñîçðåâàíèÿ ìàíäðàãîð. 

Ãåðìèîíà íàêëîíèëà ãîëîâó è ïîöåëîâàëà åãî ìÿãêóþ ãðóäü, îùóùàÿ âêóñ êîæè. Åùå íåñêîëüêî ïîöåëóåâ — è îíà îáõâàòèëà ãóáàìè ñîñîê, êðóæà ÿçûêîì ïî óïðóãîé øèøå÷êå â öåíòðå ýòîé ìÿãêîñòè. Îíà ãëàäèëà îáíàæåííóþ êîæó, è ïîíÿëà, ÷òî íèêîãäà è íå ïðåäñòàâëÿëà, ÷òî åå òåëî òàêîå ìÿãêîå. 

Ðóêè Ñíåéïà òåïåðü çàáðàëèñü ïîä åå ðóáàøêó, ëàñêàÿ ñïèíó. Îí êðåïêî ñæàë åå, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà íà÷àëà ñîñàòü åãî ãðóäü, è ðåçêî âçäîõíóë, êîãäà îíà ïîäóëà íà âëàæíûé ñîñîê. Îíà ïåðåäâèíóëà ãîëîâó, ÷òîáû âçÿòü â ðîò äðóãîé ñîñîê, è Ñíåéï çàðûëñÿ ðóêàìè â åå âîëîñû, ïðèòÿãèâàÿ åå áëèæå ê ñåáå. Òðåíèå îäåæäû ñòàíîâèëîñü íåâûíîñèìûì, è îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà íåîáõîäèìîñòü îò íåå èçáàâèòüñÿ. Åé áû ïðèøëîñü ñäåëàòü ýòî â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, åñëè îíà õîòåëà âîïëîòèòü â æèçíü ñâîè ôàíòàçèè. 

Îíà ïðèïîäíÿëàñü è ðàññòåãíóëà ïóãîâèöû íà ðóêàâàõ. Âîðîò ðóáàøêè ïî÷åìó-òî îêàçàëñÿ óæå ðàññòåãíóòûì, è îíà ïðîñòî ñòÿíóëà åå ÷åðåç ãîëîâó. Ãåðìèîíà íàêëîíèëàñü, ñîáèðàÿñü ïðîäîëæèòü òî, ÷òî íà÷àëà, íî åå îñòàíîâèëè ðóêè Ñíåéïà, êîñíóâøèåñÿ åå ãðóäè è ñîñêîâ è…îõ! — êàê áóäòî ïî òåëó ïðîáåæàë ýëåêòðè÷åñêèé ðàçðÿä, çàêîí÷èâøèñü ãäå-òî ìåæäó åå íîã. Îíà ðåôëåêòîðíî äâèíóëà áåäðàìè. Ãåðìèîíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà, ïîêà îí ïðîäîëæàë ëàñêàòü åå ðóêàìè, ãóáàìè, è çàñòîíàëà, êîãäà åå ñîñîê îêàçàëñÿ âî âëàæíîé òåïëîòå, êîòîðàÿ äðàçíèëà è ëàñêàëà.

Îùóùåíèÿ â ïàõó ñòàëè ïî÷òè áîëåçíåííûìè, è åå ñîçíàíèåì ïîñòåïåííî çàâëàäåëî ìóæñêîå íà÷àëî, òðåáîâàâøåå ðàçðÿäêè. Áåññîçíàòåëüíûå äâèæåíèÿ åå òåëà â îòâåò íà ëàñêè Ñíåéïà ãîâîðèëè åé,  ÷òî îíà äîëæíà êàê ìîæíî ñêîðåå ñêèíóòü îñòàòêè îäåæäû, åñëè òîëüêî íå õî÷åò ïîïàñòü â ãëóïîå ïîëîæåíèå. Îäíîé ðóêîé îíà íà÷àëà ðàññòåãèâàòü ñâîè áðþêè. Çàìåòèâ ýòî, Ñíåéï ñòàë åé ïîìîãàòü. Íàêîíåö, åå ÷ëåí ïîëó÷èë ñâîáîäó — òåìíûé è òâåðäûé, è Ãåðìèîíà óäèâèëàñü, ÷òî îí íå ïóëüñèðîâàë ÿâíî. Óïðàâëÿåìàÿ ñâîèì æåëàíèåì è ãîðÿ÷åé ìóæñêîé ñòðàñòüþ, óâåðåííàÿ â òîì, ÷òî îíà ñîáèðàåòñÿ äåëàòü, è â òîì, ÷òî îíà ñäåëàåò ýòî õîðîøî, Ãåðìèîíà íàêëîíèëàñü ê Ñíåéïó, åùå ðàç ïîöåëîâàëà åãî ãðóäü è ïðîâåëà ðóêîé âäîëü åãî æèâîòà ê òåìíûì çàâèòêàì  âíèçó. Âîò êàê ýòî äîëæíî áûòü, ïîäóìàëà îíà, ïîãëàæèâàÿ è ëàñêàÿ åãî æèâîò è ñïóñêàÿñü âñå íèæå, èùà ïàëüöåì òî÷êó, êîòîðàÿ áûëà òàì, îíà çíàëà ýòî…

Äà, âîò îíà — åùå îäèí òâåðäûé áóãîðîê âî âëàæíîì ìÿãêîì òåïëå. Îíà ïîãëàäèëà åãî, çíàÿ, ÷òî îí äîëæåí ÷óâñòâîâàòü, ÷òî íàðàñòàþùåå äîâîëüñòâèå êðóæèò åìó ãîëîâó, êàê è åé.  Îíà áîëüøå íå îñîçíàâàëà ðàçíèöû ìåæäó íèì è ñîáîé, ó÷èòåëåì è ñòóäåíòêîé — è êòî åñòü êòî â ýòî çàïóòàííîé ñèòóàöèè. Îíà áûëà Ñåâåðóñîì? Èëè Ãåðìèîíîé? Èëè îáîèìè ñðàçó? 

Îíà óñêîðèëà ñâîè óâåðåííûå ïîãëàæèâàíèÿ, èãðàÿ ñ íèì è ÷óâñòâóÿ ðåàêöèþ åãî òåëà. Ñíåéï èçäàë ïðîòÿæíûé çâóê, êàçàâøèéñÿ ñòðàííûì — îíà íèêîãäà íå âûçûâàëà â ñåáå òàêîé ðåàêöèè. Ýòî ÷óòü íå çàñòàâèëî åå ïîòåðÿòü ñàìîêîíòðîëü, íåñìîòðÿ íà æåëàíèå ïðîäëèòü ìîìåíò, ÷òîáû ïîëó÷èòü îò íåãî êàê ìîæíî áîëüøå. 

Ïîä÷èíÿÿñü áîëüøå èíñòèíêòó, ÷åì çíàíèÿì, îíà ëåãëà òàê, ÷òî îêàçàëàñü ñâåðõó, ãëÿäÿ â åãî çðà÷êè, òàêèå øèðîêèå, ÷òî ãëàçà êàçàëèñü ïî÷òè òàêèìè æå ÷åðíûìè, êàê è åå ñîáñòâåííûå. Îíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà, ïûòàÿñü ñîâëàäàòü ñ äûõàíèåì è îáðåñòè êîíòðîëü íàä òåëîì.

— Ãåðìèîíà? — âîïðîñ ïðîçâó÷àë ãëóõî, òÿæåëî, êàê áóäòî åìó áûëî òðóäíî ãîâîðèòü. Îíà îòêðûëà ãëàçà è âñòðåòèëàñü ñ åãî íåóâåðåííûì âçãëÿäîì. — Òû… â ñìûñëå… ÿ…? — îí óìîëê, ñìóòèâøèñü. 

Ó íåå ïåðåõâàòèëî äûõàíèå îò òîãî, ÷òî îí õîòåë ñïðîñèòü. Ïîòîì îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî â äàííûé ìîìåíò ýòî âàæíåå äëÿ íåãî, ÷åì äëÿ íåå. 

— Äà, — ïðîøåïòàëà îíà. — Áóäåò íåìíîæêî áîëüíî. Âñå áóäåò õîðîøî. ß îáåùàþ.

Îíà ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåëà, ïðàâäà ýòî èëè íåò, íî, ïîõîæå, îí óñïîêîèëñÿ. Òóò åé â ãîëîâó ïðèøëà äðóãàÿ ìûñëü. Îíà çíàëà î ñâîåì îïûòå, âåðíåå, åãî îòñóòñòâèè, íî íå î Ñíåéïîâñêîì, è ñåé÷àñ áûë íå òîò ìîìåíò, ÷òîáû ðàññïðàøèâàòü åãî, ó÷èòûâàÿ åãî ÿâíûé äèñêîìôîðò. Îíà äîïóñòèëà, ÷òî â åãî âîçðàñòå ó íåãî òî÷íî äîëæåí áûòü îïðåäåëåííûé îïûò, õîòÿ íå õîòåëà äàæå äóìàòü, ãäå è êàê îí åãî ïîëó÷èë. Åãî òåëî äîëæíî âñïîìíèòü òî, ÷åãî íå çíàëà îíà, êàê â ñëó÷àå ñ òàíöàìè è ïîëåòàìè.

— Ýòî êàê êàòàòüñÿ íà âåëîñèïåäå, — ïîäóìàëà îíà ñ îùóùåíèåì íåðåàëüíîñòè ïðîèñõîäÿùåãî. — Ýòîãî íèêîãäà íå çàáóäåøü. 

— ß íèêîãäà íå êàòàëñÿ íà âåëîñèïåäå, Ãåðìèîíà, — ïîñëûøàëîñü â îòâåò.

Îí íåìíîãî èñïóãàë åå — îíà íå çíàëà, ÷òî ñòàëà äóìàòü âñëóõ. Ñòðàñòü ñëèøêîì çàõâàòèëà åå, ÷òîáû ðàçìûøëÿòü ñåé÷àñ íàä åãî ñëîâàìè, â ãîëîâå òîëüêî ìåëüêíóëî, ÷òî îí, íàâåðíîå, ïîíÿë åå áóêâàëüíî. Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÷òî-òî îáîäðÿþùåå, è ïîöåëîâàëà åãî. Îíà ðåøèëà, ÷òî åå òåëî ñàìî çíàåò, ÷òî äåëàòü. Åå áðîñèëî â æàð, êîãäà Ñíåéï ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ê íåé, íàïðàâëÿÿ òóäà, ãäå îíà õîòåëà áûòü. 

Ýòî óâåðåííîå è ìÿãêîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ëèøèëî åå êîíòðîëÿ — ìîìåíò, êîãäà ôèçè÷åñêàÿ ïîòðåáíîñòü çàãëóøèëà âñå ðàçóìíûå ìûñëè. Èíñòèíêò è ñòðàñòü âçÿëè âåðõ, è îíà äâèíóëàñü âïåðåä, â òåñíîå âëàæíîå òåïëî, ïðåîäîëåâàÿ ñîïðîòèâëåíèå è åäâà óñëûøàâ âñêðèê Ñíåéïà, êîãäà îíà âîøëà â íåãî. Ïîòðÿñàþùåå îùóùåíèå ïðîíçèëî åå, íè÷åãî ïîõîæåãî íà åå îäèíîêèå èññëåäîâàíèÿ — áîëåå ñèëüíîå, áîëåå çàõâàòûâàþùåå, áîëåå… Îùóùàÿ òåëî, îáõâàòûâàþùåå åå, íå â ñèëàõ áîëüøå ñäåðæèâàòüñÿ, îíà ïðîäâèíóëàñü â òåìíîòó, óæå íå îñîçíàâàÿ, ãäå çàêàí÷èâàåòñÿ îíà è íà÷èíàåòñÿ îí. Ãåðìèîíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê êîëîòèòñÿ åå ñåðäöå, êàê êðîâü ïóëüñèðóåò â ãîëîâå, êàê îí öàðàïàåò åå ñïèíó è äâèãàåòñÿ  ñ íåé â òàêò,  ïðèíèìàÿ åå â ñåáÿ. À ïîòîì íå áûëî óæå íè÷åãî, òîëüêî îí è îíà, çâóê, âêóñ, è ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ, âçðûâ è ðàçðÿäêà.


	36. Áëèçîñòü, îïüÿíÿþùàÿ ëþáîãî, äåëàÿ ñëàáû...

Ãëàâà 36. **Áëèçîñòü, îïüÿíÿþùàÿ ëþáîãî, äåëàÿ ñëàáûì.**

Î, äà. Îîîõ…….äàäàäàäàäàäàäàäàäàäàäàäàäàäàäàäàäàäà…….îîîîîîîîõ….î äà. Îíà íèêîãäà íå ïîëó÷èò îáðàòíî ñâîå òåëî. Íå ñåé÷àñ, êîãäà îíî äàåò òàêèå îùóùåíèÿ…

Ñíåéï íå áûë óâåðåí, íå òåðÿë ëè îí ñîçíàíèå. Ñåé÷àñ îí ïðîñòî äðåìàë â îáúÿòèÿõ Ãåðìèîíû. Îíà, êàê è âñå ìóæ÷èíû âî âñå âðåìåíà, óñíóëà. Îí íå îñîáî óäèâèëñÿ — â êîíöå êîíöîâ, åé óäàëîñü ïðîäåðæàòüñÿ äîëüøå, ÷åì îí áû ñìîã íà åå ìåñòå. 

Ýòî áûëî áåçóìèå âå÷åðà — ÷óâñòâî çà ÷óâñòâîì, ñ ãîëîâîé îêóíàÿñü â îìóò ñòðàñòè. Îò äâåðè åãî – åå - êîìíàòû äî ñïàëüíè — âàëüñ ÷óâñòâ, ïðèêîñíîâåíèé, ñìåëîñòè, îáîæàíèÿ  — è âñå ýòî ïî÷òè íå äóìàÿ. Çíà÷åíèå ðàçóìà ÿâíî ïåðåîöåíèâàåòñÿ. Ñíåéïó åäâà õâàòèëî óìà ïðîáîðìîòàòü îäíî èç òåõ çàêëèíàíèé, êîòîðûå íå âõîäèëè â îáÿçàòåëüíóþ ïðîãðàììó. 

Îí ïîäóìàë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíå íå ïîíðàâèëîñü áû ïîëó÷èòü íàçàä ñâîå òåëî ñ ðàñòóùèì â íåì äîïîëíåíèåì.

Äâèæåíèå åå ãðóäè ïîä åãî ãîëîâîé, ðîâíîå áèåíèå ñåðäöà ïðîáóæäàëî âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, çàñòàâëÿþùèå åãî óëûáàòüñÿ. Òåïëîòà òåëà ïîä íèì, âîêðóã íåãî óñïîêàèâàëà è âîçáóæäàëà, è Ñíåéï çàäóìàëñÿ, êîãäà æå îíà ïðîñíåòñÿ. È êàê îíà ïðîñíåòñÿ. Íà ìãíîâåíèå îí ïîäóìàë, ÷òî îíà ìîæåò ðàñêàÿòüñÿ, íî ïîòîì âñïîìíèë åå óâåðåííîñòü è áîëåå ÷åì àêòèâíîå ó÷àñòèå. Âðÿä ëè îíà áóäåò ñîæàëåòü. 

Äà, àêòèâíîå ó÷àñòèå. Âîñïîìèíàíèÿ — õîòÿ è âåñüìà ñìóòíûå — ïîçâîëèëè åìó ïîíÿòü, íàñêîëüêî îíà áûëà âîçáóæäåíà, êîãäà îí âîøåë â êîìíàòó. Ñíåéïó õîòåëîñü ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ê íåé, ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü âêóñ  åå ñîñêîâ — ÷óâñòâèòåëüíîñòü åãî òåïåðåøíåãî òåëà ïîäñêàçûâàëà, ÷òî îí ÷òî-òî óïóñòèë â èññëåäîâàíèÿõ ñâîåãî ñîáñòâåííîãî. 

Ïî îïûòó (âåðíåå, ïî åãî îòñóòñòâèþ),  Ñíåéï çíàë, íàñêîëüêî âîçáóæäåííîé ñäåëàëè Ãåðìèîíó åãî ãîðìîíû. Êîñíóòüñÿ åå â óãîäó ñîáñòâåííîìó ëþáîïûòñòâó — îçíà÷àëî çàñòàâèòü åå êîí÷èòü â îäèíî÷åñòâå. Îí áûë ñëèøêîì ýãîèñòè÷íûì, ÷òîáû ýòî äîïóñòèòü. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, â íà÷àëå. 

Ýòî áûëî ñòðàííîå îùóùåíèå — ðàçäåëåíèå è ó÷àñòèå, è òî, êàê Ãåðìèîíà îòíåñëàñü ê ýòîé ñèòóàöèè. Îí áûë óäèâëåí, îùóòèâ íà ñåáå âñå åå âíèìàíèå è òÿãó ê èññëåäîâàíèÿì. Åìó õîòåëîñü — âñå åùå õîòåëîñü — âåðíóòü åé ýòî îùóùåíèå. Ýòîãî òðåáîâàëî åãî ëþáîïûòñòâî, íî êðîìå ýòîãî åùå è æåëàíèå óâèäåòü, êàê îíà ðåàãèðóåò, çíàÿ, ÷òî îí äåëàåò ýòî äëÿ íåå. 

Îí ñìîòðåë íà ñïÿùóþ ðàññëàáëåííóþ Ãåðìèîíó, êîòîðàÿ áåññèëüíî ðàñòÿíóëàñü íà êðîâàòè, çàïóòàâøèñü íîãàìè â îäåÿëå. ×åðíûå âîëîñû ðàññûïàëèñü ïî ïîäóøêå. Ëåâîé ðóêîé îíà îáíèìàëà Ñíåéïà, ïðèæèìàÿ åãî ê ñåáå. Îí ïðèïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ðàññìîòðåòü åå, à çàòåì ñíîâà âåðíóëñÿ â åå òåïëî è îáúÿòèÿ. 

Íà ìãíîâåíèå, åäèíñòâåííîå êîðîòêîå ìãíîâåíèå, îí ïîäóìàë, ÷òî, âîçìîæíî, îí áûë íå òàêèì óæàñíûì, êàêèì ñåáÿ ñ÷èòàë. Âîçìîæíî, Àëèñà Ëàêîê íå òàê óæ çàáëóæäàëàñü. Â òî æå âðåìÿ îí íå âåðèë, ÷òî êòî-òî ìîã íàõîäèòü åãî ïðèâëåêàòåëüíûì. Òåì íå ìåíåå, áûëî î÷åíü ñòðàííî ÷óâñòâîâàòü áîëüøåå âîçáóæäåíèå îò ñâîåãî îòðàæåíèÿ â çåðêàëå, ÷åì îò òåëà, êîòîðîå îí îáíèìàë â ïîñòåëè. Ñíåéï íà ìãíîâåíèå çàäóìàëñÿ, ìîã ëè åùå êòî-òî îùóùàòü ïîäîáíîå. È ðàññìåÿëñÿ.

Òîëüêî îäèí ÷åëîâåê. Ãèëäåðîé Ëîêõàðò.

— ×òî òåáÿ òàê ðàññìåøèëî? — ñïðîñèë ñîííûé õðèïëîâàòûé ãîëîñ. Ñíåéï ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ïî  ñïèíå ïîáåæàëè ìóðàøêè, è ïîìîðùèëñÿ, âñïîìíèâ, êàêèì íåîïûòíûì áûëî åãî òåëî âñåãî ïîë÷àñà íàçàä. Ãåðìèîíà óæå ïðîñíóëàñü è âîïðîñèòåëüíî ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. Ñíåéï èçó÷àþùå ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå, îí íå óâèäåë íèêàêèõ ïðèçíàêîâ ñîæàëåíèÿ. Îí óëûáíóëñÿ. 

— ß ïðîñòî ïîäóìàë, íàñêîëüêî ñòðàííî, êîãäà òâîå îòðàæåíèå â çåðêàëå âîçáóæäàåò òåáÿ áîëüøå, ÷åì… — îí çàìîë÷àë, ïûòàÿñü ïðèäóìàòü, êàê ìîæíî çàêîí÷èòü ïðåäëîæåíèå, ÷òîáû íå îñêîðáèòü Ãåðìèîíó. Ïîõîæå, îí óñòàë ñèëüíåå, ÷åì äóìàë, ðàç íà÷àë ïðåäëîæåíèå, íå çíàÿ, ÷åì îíî çàêîí÷èòñÿ. — Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, — çàêîí÷èë îí. — Ìíå ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî åñòü òîëüêî îäèí ÷åëîâåê, êðîìå íàñ, êîòîðûé ìîæåò äóìàòü òàê æå.

— Ëîêõàðò! — ðàññìåÿëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. — Íåóäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî òû ñìåÿëñÿ. Íàâåðíîå, ÿ äîëæíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ îñêîðáëåííîé, åñëè â ïîñòåëè ñî ìíîé òû äóìàåøü î äðóãîì ìóæ÷èíå. 

Ñíåéï ïðèñâèñòíóë, è òóò æå ïîìîðùèëñÿ ñíîâà. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë áîëü. 

— Î! — Ïîõîæå, Ãåðìèîíà ïîíÿëà ïðè÷èíó åãî ãðèìàñ. Îíà ïðèïîäíÿëàñü, âçÿëà ðóáàøêó è íàìî÷èëà åå â ñòîÿùåì ðÿäîì ñ êðîâàòüþ ñòàêàíå ñ âîäîé. Ñíåéï óäèâëåííî ïîäíÿë áðîâü. 

— Íå ñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ òàê. Òåáå _äîëæíî _áûòü áîëüíî, ïðàâäà? À ýòî îòñòèðàåòñÿ — ÿ åùå íå âèäåëà ïÿòíà, ñ êîòîðûì áû íå ñïðàâèëèñü äîìàøíèå ýëüôû.

Îí íåîõîòíî êèâíóë, è çàøèïåë, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ïðèñåëà ðÿäîì ñ íèì è îòâåëà åãî êîëåíî â ñòîðîíó. Îíà îñòîðîæíî ïîãëàæèâàëà åãî. Âëàæíàÿ òêàíü áûëà ïðîõëàäíîé è ïðèÿòíîé. Ñíåéï îòêèíóëñÿ íà ïîäóøêó è çàêðûë ãëàçà. Ïîñòåïåííî îùóùåíèå èçìåíèëîñü, ïðåâðàòèâøèñü èç ëåãêîé áîëè â âîçáóæäåíèå. Îí çàêóñèë ãóáó, ñòàðàÿñü íå ñòîíàòü. Ñåé÷àñ îí íå áûë ãîòîâ ïîëó÷èòü ÷òî-òî è ÷óâñòâîâàë áëàãîäàðíîñòü õîòÿ áû çà òî, ÷òî îíà íå óáåæàëà èç êîìíàòû, ïðîñíóâøèñü. Åñëè îí ïîêàæåò, ÷òî çàèíòåðåñîâàí â ïðîäîëæåíèè îïûòà, ýòî ìîæåò ñòèìóëèðîâàòü òàêîé ïîáåã, à îí íå õîòåë ðèñêîâàòü. 

Ãåðìèîíà îñòàíîâèëàñü, è Ñíåéï ïîäóìàë, ÷òî îí âñå æå íå ñäåðæàë ñòîíà. Îí ïðèïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è óâèäåë, êàê îíà ñìîòðèò íà íåãî ñ áëåñêîì â ãëàçàõ, êîòîðûé îäíîâðåìåííî èñïóãàë åãî è âîçáóäèë. 

Ïîòîì îíà óëûáíóëàñü, è îñòàòêè ñòðàõà èñïàðèëèñü ïåðåä íàðàñòàþùèì æåëàíèåì. — Ýòî, êîíå÷íî, íåïëîõî, íî ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî òðàäèöèîííûå ñïîñîáû ëó÷øå. Õî÷åøü, ÿ òåáÿ ïîöåëóþ? 

Ñíåéï ñãëîòíóë. Åå ãîëîñ ïîñëàë íîâóþ âîëíó äðîæè ïî ïîçâîíî÷íèêó, çàñòàâëÿÿ âñå íåðâû ãîðåòü.

Âîïðîñ áûë ÿâíî ðèòîðè÷åñêèì, è Ãåðìèîíà ñêëîíèëàñü íàä íèì. Ñíåéï ñíîâà îòêèíóëñÿ íà ïîäóøêó, êîãäà ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ïðèêîñíîâåíèå åå ãóá. Î, äààààà… è îí ìîã ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî ïàëüöû — ýòî ïðèÿòíî? Îí áëàãîäàðèë âñåõ áîãîâ, êîòîðûå âñåëèëè â Ãåðìèîíó ñòðàñòü ê èññëåäîâàíèÿì ñîáñòâåííîãî òåëà. 

Ýòà áëàãîäàðíîñòü ðîäèëà íîâûé ïîòîê áåññâÿçíûõ ìûñëåé, ïîêà âñå åãî âíèìàíèå áûëî ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàíî íà ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿõ Ãåðìèîíû, è òóò îí ïîíÿë…

Íå îäíà Ãåðìèîíà â ýòîé êîìíàòå èñïûòûâàëà ëþáîïûòñòâî — è íå îäèí îí áûë âîçáóæäåí. Îí çàêóñèë ãóáó, ãëÿäÿ íà åå ýðåêöèþ. Âñåãî ëèøü íåìíîãî ïåðåäâèíóòüñÿ è…

Ýòî ïðîáóäèëî â íåì âîñïîìèíàíèÿ. Ïðîøëî ëåò äåñÿòü ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê íà íåãî íàêëàäûâàëè Imperio äëÿ ÷üåãî-òî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, íî óíèæåíèå è îòâðàùåíèå âñå åùå áûëè æèâû â ïàìÿòè. È âñå-òàêè… âñå-òàêè åìó áûëî ëþáîïûòíî. Ê òîìó æå Ãåðìèîíà âðÿä ëè áóäåò ñèëîé óäåðæèâàòü åãî ãîëîâó, åñëè îí ðåøèòñÿ íà ýòî. 

È, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, ýòî æå _åãî_ òåëî, õîòÿ âðåìåííî îíî è ïðèíàäëåæèò Ãåðìèîíå. 

Îîîîîîõ….

Îí âçäðîãíóë îò îäíîãî îñîáî óäà÷íîãî äâèæåíèÿ Ãåðìèîíû, è óëûáíóëñÿ, óâèäåâ ðàäîñòü íà åå ëèöå. Îíà íàñëàæäàëàñü ýòèì òàê æå, êàê è îí. Åìó ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî îíà íàñëàæäàëàñü ñîáîé, íî ñëåäóþùèå åå ñëîâà èçìåíèëè åãî ìíåíèå.

— ß ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî òåáå ýòî ïîíðàâèòñÿ, Ñåâåðóñ…

Ïðèêîñíîâåíèå åå ãóá è ÿçûêà — ëàñêàþùèõ, ëèæóùèõ, ñîñóùèõ è… ÷åðò ïîáåðè, î ÷åì îí äóìàë? Ðàçóì …îîîõ… ïåðåîöåíèâàåòñÿ. Äàæå î÷åíü ïåðåîöåíèâàåòñÿ. Îí èçîãíóëñÿ, ïðèæèìàÿñü ê åå ãóáàì, æåëàÿ áîëüøåãî… ïðîñòî áîëüøåãî… è ïîòîì áûëî òîëüêî ýòî áîëüøåå, è îí â ýêñòàçå âöåïèëñÿ ðóêàìè â ïðîñòûíþ, ïåðåïîëíÿÿñü óäîâîëüñòâèåì. 

Êîãäà ìèð âåðíóëñÿ, Ñíåéï îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî ðÿäîì ëåæèò Ãåðìèîíà è íàáëþäàåò çà íèì.

— Âñå íîðìàëüíî? — îñòîðîæíî ñïðîñèëà îíà. — ß íå… íå ñëèøêîì äàëåêî òåáÿ çàâåëà? — åå ãîëîñ çâó÷àë îáåñïîêîåííî, è Ñíåéï ïîäóìàë, ÷òî, íàâåðíîå, îíà îæèäàëà îò íåãî òàêîé æå ðåàêöèè, ÷òî è îí îò íåå â íà÷àëå.

— Ìîæåøü çàâîäèòü ìåíÿ òàê äàëåêî, êàê õî÷åøü, — óñïîêîèë îí åå. Â îòâåò Ãåðìèîíà óñìåõíóëàñü. Óñìåøêà ìîãëà âñòðåâîæèòü åãî, íî âìåñòî ýòîãî ïîñëàëà ïî òåëó âîëíó ìóðàøåê. Îïðåäåëåííî,  òðàäèöèîííûå ñðåäñòâà âñåãäà ëó÷øå. Áîëü ïðîøëà. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ñåé÷àñ. Îí ïîäóìàë, êàêîâî áóäåò ïðîñíóòüñÿ çàâòðà óòðîì. Èëè, âåðíåå, ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì. Ñíåéï ïîòåðÿë ñ÷åò âðåìåíè, íî ñåé÷àñ ýòî åãî íå îñîáî áåñïîêîèëî. Îäíî èç ïðåèìóùåñòâ ïðåôåêòà. Íèêòî íå ñêó÷àë ïî íåìó ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì â ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé áàøíå, à çàâòðà íå áûëî óðîêîâ, íà êîòîðûå íóæíî áûëî áû ïðîñûïàòüñÿ ñ óòðà. 

Ñíåéï ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó. Ó íèõ áûëî âðåìÿ… ìíîãî âðåìåíè. Ïðåæíÿÿ ìûñëü ñíîâà âåðíóëàñü, è îí ðåøèë äåéñòâîâàòü, ïðåæäå ÷åì âñëåä çà íåé âåðíóòñÿ âîñïîìèíàíèÿ.  Îí ïðîâåë ïàëüöàìè ïî ìÿãêîé êîæå åå ÷ëåíà, êîòîðûé áûë ïî÷òè áîëåçíåííî íàïðÿæåí. Ñíåéï ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå è óâèäåë íà åå ëèöå âûðàæåíèå êðàéíåãî ýêñòàçà, êîãäà ïðîâåë íîãòåì ïî ãîëîâêå. 

— Î Áîæå! Î!

Ñíåéï ñíîâà óëûáíóëñÿ, ïîòîì ïåðåäâèíóëñÿ â ïîñòåëè è âçÿë åãî â ðîò. Ñîëåíî-êèñëûé âêóñ… âêóñ Ãåðìèîíû. Ýòî íå ìîãëî _áûòü_ åå âêóñîì, íî îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî ýòî âêóñ ìûñëè î íåé, è îí ïðîâåë ÿçûêîì ïî âûáóõàþùåé âåíå. Ýòî áûëî ñòðàííî. Áîëåå ñòðàííî, ÷åì ïðîñòî ëàñêàòü åå. Îí ëåãîíüêî çàäåë çóáàìè ñàìûé êîí÷èê, è áûñòðî ïðèëàñêàë ÿçûêîì — è óñëûøàë â îòâåò îæèäàåìûé èì âçäîõ è äðîæü. Îí çíàë, êàê âûçâàòü òàêóþ ðåàêöèþ, è ïî÷òè ÷óâñòâîâàë ýòî âìåñòå ñ íåé, ïðîäîëæàÿ ñîñàòü, ãëàäèòü, ëàñêàòü. Êàæäîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ê íåé ðîæäàëî áóðþ âîñïîìèíàíèé î ñîáñòâåííûõ ðóêàõ íà ýòîé êîæå. 

Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíèíû âçäîõè è ñòîíû ñòàëè ïî÷òè íåïðåðûâíûìè, îí ñòàë ñîñàòü, ëàñêàÿ åå ðóêàìè òàì, ãäå íå ìîã äîñòàòü ðòîì, íàñëàæäàÿñü åå ðåàêöèåé, òåì, êàê îíà ñòîíåò åãî èìÿ. Îíà êîí÷èëà åìó â ðîò, è âñå óæàñíûå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ ïðîïàëè, ñìåíèâøèñü íîâûìè îùóùåíèÿìè. 

— Âñå íîðìàëüíî? — ñïðîñèë îí, êîãäà îíà, íàêîíåö, îòêðûëà ãëàçà, âûïóñòèâ çàæàòóþ â êóëàêàõ ïðîñòûíþ. — ß íå ñëèøêîì äàëåêî òåáÿ çàâåë? — åìó íå óäàëîñü ñêàçàòü ýòî ñ òîé æå èíòîíàöèåé, ÷òî è îíà, íî îí áûë áëèçîê. Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü â îòâåò.

— Ììì… äàé-êà ïîäóìàòü… à, äà… ìîæåøü çàâîäèòü ìåíÿ òàê äàëåêî, êàê õî÷åøü, — îòâåòèëà îíà, ïîäíèìàÿñü íà ëîêòå, ÷òîáû ïîöåëîâàòü åãî. Ýòî áûë íåòîðîïëèâûé ïîöåëóé, â êîòîðîì îíè ñíîâà ïðîáîâàëè âêóñ äðóã äðóãà — è ñâîé âêóñ.

— Òû ðàíüøå ýòî äåëàë? — ñïðîñèëà îíà, è Ñíåéï ïî÷òè çàñìåÿëñÿ íàä âûðàæåíèåì óæàñà íà åå ëèöå, êîãäà äî íåå äîøëî, î ÷åì îíà ñïðîñèëà. — ß èìåþ â âèäó… òû ïðîñòî… î, áîæå. — Îíà çàêðûëà ëèöî ðóêàìè, ïîòîì ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó è ñëàáî óëûáíóëàñü åìó. Ñíåéï ðàññåÿííî ïîäóìàë, ïðèõîäèëîñü ëè åìó êîãäà-ëèáî óëûáàòüñÿ òàê æå ÷àñòî, êàê åé ñåãîäíÿ. 

— ß… òû… ïðîñòî ýòî áûëî òàê õîðîøî. ß íå ñïðàøèâàþ î òâîèõ ïðåäïî÷òåíèÿõ… 

— Ïîëàãàþ, òû èìååøü ïðàâî ñïðîñèòü, ó÷èòûâàÿ, ãäå ìû è ÷åì çàíèìàåìñÿ, — ñóõî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, çíàÿ, ÷òî îíà ïðèìåò ýòî êàê øóòêó. — ×òî êàñàåòñÿ âîïðîñà — äà, ÿ äåëàë ýòî ðàíüøå, — äîáàâèë îí, ñòàðàÿñü, ÷òîáû åãî ãîëîñ íå çâó÷àë õîëîäíî. — Íî ýòî íå áûëî ìîèì âûáîðîì. È ýòî áûëî íå â íîðìàëüíûõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ.

Ñëàâà ðàçóìó — åìó áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå ïðèøëîñü îáúÿñíÿòü. Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñòî ñïðîñèëà — Imperio? — è òî÷íî ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îí èìåë â âèäó. — Òû íå äîëæåí áûë… — äîáàâèëà îíà.

— Íî ÿ õîòåë… è ÿ ñäåëàþ ýòî ñíîâà. Äëÿ òåáÿ. 

È òîëüêî äëÿ òåáÿ, îñòàëîñü íåâûñêàçàííûì. 

Êîìíàòà ïîãðóçèëàñü â òèøèíó. Øåë ñíåã, íàêðûâàÿ Çàïðåòíûé ëåñ è ñòåíû çàìêà. Çà îêíàìè âèäíåëèñü ïðîëåòàþùèå õëîïüÿ, îñâåùåííûå çîëîòèñòûì ñâåòîì. Ñíåéï è Ãåðìèîíà ëåæàëè, îáíÿâøèñü, ñåðäöà ñòó÷àëè âñå ñïîêîéíåå, ïîêà îíè ïîãðóæàëèñü â ñîí. Ñíåéï íå çíàë, êòî óñíóë ïåðâûì. Îí ñìîòðåë íà ëåíèâûå ñíåæèíêè çà îêíîì. Ãåðìèîíà ëåæàëà, çàêðûâ ãëàçà è óëûáàÿñü. Òîëüêî ëåãêîå ïîãëàæèâàíèå åå ïàëüöåâ ïî åãî ñïèíå ãîâîðèëî, ÷òî îíà íå ñïèò. Ñíåéï íåçàìåòíî äëÿ ñåáÿ óñíóë.

Îí ïðîñíóëñÿ ïîçæå îò áîëåå óâåðåííûõ ïðèêîñíîâåíèé. Ãåðìèîíà ïðîâåëà ïàëüöàìè ïî åãî ëèöó, êàñàÿñü ãóá. Ïîõîæå, îíà íàáëþäàëà, êàê îí ïðîñûïàåòñÿ.

— Òû ïðàâ, — ïðîøåïòàëà îíà. — Íàñ÷åò Ëîêõàðòà. Ýòî… ñòðàííî. Êàê áóäòî çàíèìàåøüñÿ ëþáîâüþ ñ äâóìÿ ëþäüìè — ñ òîáîé è ñî ìíîé, âìåñòå è îòäåëüíî. ß õî÷ó çíàòü, êàê _ÿ_ ýòî ïî÷óâñòâóþ, íî âìåñòå ñ òåì õî÷ó óâèäåòü _òâîþ _ðåàêöèþ.

Ñíåã êîí÷èëñÿ, è çà îêíîì áûëà íåïðîãëÿäíàÿ ìãëà. Ñíåéï ìåäëåííî êèâíóë. Îíà îñòîðîæíî ïðîâåëà ïàëüöàìè ïî åãî ùåêå, ñëåãêà ïîòåðåâ êîæó. Åìó áûëî òåïëî, èõ íîãè ïåðåïëåòàëèñü, è Ñíåéï ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî îíà ñíîâà ñäåðæèâàåò ñåáÿ. Îí ðàññåÿííî ïîäóìàë, ñêîëüêî æå ñåé÷àñ âðåìåíè. Áûëî áû íå÷åñòíî, åñëè Ãåðìèîíà ìîãëà ëó÷øå âîññòàíàâëèâàòü ñèëû â åãî òåëå, ÷åì îí ñàì. Õîòÿ, âîçìîæíî, ýòî áûëî åãî ïðèâû÷êîé — çàñûïàòü ïîñëå ýòîãî. Îí îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî óïðàæíåíèÿ òàêîãî ðîäà äåéñòâóþò ëó÷øå, ÷åì Çåëüå Äëÿ Ñíîâ Áåç Ñíîâèäåíèé. Îí ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ íà ëîêòå, ÷òîáû âçãëÿíóòü íà ÷àñû.

Òðè ÷àñà íî÷è. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, æèçíü áûëà íå òàêîé óæ íå÷åñòíîé øòóêîé. Îí õîòåë óæå ëå÷ü îáðàòíî, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà âîñïîëüçîâàëàñü ïðåèìóùåñòâàìè ñâîåãî ïîëîæåíèÿ è ïîòÿíóëà åãî íà ñåáÿ.  Îí ëåæàë ó íåå íà ãðóäè, ïîäïåðåâ ãîëîâó ðóêàìè, è ñìîòðåë íà íåå. Äàâëåíèå, êîòîðîå îí îùóùàë äî ýòîãî áåäðîì, òåïåðü îêàçàëîñü ìåæäó íèìè.

— Òåáå âñå åùå áîëüíî? — ñïðîñèëà îíà. Ñêðûòûé ñìûñë åå âîïðîñà ïîâèñ â âîçäóõå, ïî÷òè îñÿçàåìûé. Ñíåéï íå ìîã ñäåðæàòü óëûáêó, íà÷èíàÿ âîçáóæäàòüñÿ. Íàäåæäà è æåëàíèå íà Ãåðìèîíèíîì ëèöå ñâîäèëè ñ óìà.  

— Î, ñî ìíîé âñå áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå, — ïðîòÿíóë îí. — À êàê òû? ß çíàþ, ÷òî òû íå ïðèâûêëà… — Îí çàìîë÷àë è ïîäíÿë áðîâü. — Åñëè òû òîëüêî íå ðàçâëåêàëàñü â ìîåì òåëå?

Ãåðìèîíà ïîêðàñíåëà, è Ñíåéï åäâà íå ðàññìåÿëñÿ. Îí è íå çíàë, ÷òî åãî òåëî íà ýòî ñïîñîáíî. Îí äóìàë, ÷òî ïåðåðîñ ýòî åùå â þíîñòè. Îäíàêî Ãåðìèîíà ïîêðàñíåëà íå íàäîëãî, è òóò æå ñúÿçâèëà â îòâåò, — Íàäåþñü, òû íå óïóñòèë âîçìîæíîñòè ñäåëàòü òî æå ñàìîå — ýòî äîâîëüíî çàáàâíî. 

Îíà íåìíîãî ïîðîçîâåëà, ãîâîðÿ ýòî, è Ñíåéï âäðóã ïîíÿë, ÷òî îíà ñîâåðøåííî âîñõèòèòåëüíà — ñìåñü ïîíèìàíèÿ, ñìóùåíèÿ è ñàìîîñîçíàíèÿ. 

— ß ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî ñäåëàë ÷òî-òî, ÷åãî íå äåëàëà òû, — îòâåòèë îí, óñìåõíóâøèñü. Ãåðìèîíà ðàññìåÿëàñü è ïðèïîäíÿëàñü, ÷òîáû åãî ïîöåëîâàòü. 

— ß òîæå, — ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà. Ñíåéï íà ìãíîâåíèå çàáûëñÿ â îùóùåíèè åå ãóá, è ìÿãêî çàñòîíàë, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà äâèíóëà áåäðàìè åìó íàâñòðå÷ó, ïðèæèìàÿ ê íåìó ñâîé ÷ëåí. Îí ñëåãêà ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ âäðóã îò÷àÿííîå æåëàíèå ñíîâà îùóòèòü åå âíóòðè ñåáÿ. Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ïàëüöû Ãåðìèîíû íà ñâîèõ âëàæíûõ ñêëàäî÷êàõ. Îäíî äâèæåíèå — è îíè ñíîâà áûëè âìåñòå, çàìåðåâ íà ìãíîâåíèå. 

— Îîîîõ… — âñå, ÷òî îí ñìîã ñêàçàòü, êîãäà ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê îíà çàïîëíÿåò åãî, ãîðÿ÷àÿ è òâåðäàÿ.

Êàçàëîñü, Ãåðìèîíà íà ýòîò ðàç áîëüøå êîíòðîëèðîâàëà ñåáÿ, íå ïîääàâàÿñü âëèÿíèþ ãîðìîíîâ. Îíà íàáëþäàëà çà íèì, è åå ðàñòóùåå âîçáóæäåíèå íå ïîìåøàëî åå ëþáîïûòñòâó. 

— Íà ÷òî ýòî ïîõîæå? — ñïðîñèëà îíà, êîãäà îí îòêðûë ãëàçà, óïèðàÿñü ðóêàìè åé â ãðóäü. Íà ìãíîâåíèå îí çàäóìàëñÿ, ïûòàÿñü âûðàçèòü îùóùåíèå ñëîâàìè. 

— ×òî-òî çàïîëíÿþùåå ìåíÿ, è î÷åíü íåîáõîäèìîå. Êàê áóäòî ÷àñòü, êîòîðóþ ÿ ïîòåðÿë, è ñíîâà îáðåë.

Âîçìîæíî, îí âûáðàë íå ëó÷øèå ñëîâà, ÷òîáû îáúÿñíèòü — Ãåðìèîíå óäàëîñü íå ïîêàçàòü, ÷òî åå ïîçàáàâèë åãî êîììåíòàðèé, è îí áûë áëàãîäàðåí åé çà ýòî, ïîæàâ ïëå÷àìè â îòâåò íà èñêîðêè ñìåõà â åå ãëàçàõ. Ïîòîì îíè îáà ðàññìåÿëèñü, è îí íàêëîíèëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîöåëîâàòü åå, çàäîõíóâøèñü îò âîñòîðãà îò òîãî, êàê çàòóìàíèëèñü åå ãëàçà ïåðåä òåì, êàê èõ ãóáû ñîïðèêîñíóëèñü.

Êîãäà îíè îòñòðàíèëèñü, òÿæåëî äûøà, èõ òåëà ïðîäîëæèëè äâèãàòüñÿ â ðèòìå èõ ãóá. Ñíåéï ïûòàëñÿ ñäåðæàòüñÿ, ïðîäëèòü ìîìåíò, ÷òîáû ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü… îí âñïîìíèë âîïðîñ Ãåðìèîíû.

— Íà ÷òî ýòî ïîõîæå? — ñïðîñèë îí. Ýòî áûëî ñêàçàíî íå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû îòòÿíóòü âðåìÿ. Îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîòåë çíàòü. 

— Óïðóãîå è òåïëîå — êàê áóäòî ïóëüñèðóþùèé è íåæíûé êóëàê, — îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà, çàìåäëÿÿ ðèòì. — ×òî-òî âðîäå ýòîãî. ß íå çíàþ, êàê îïèñàòü. Òû æå çíàåøü, î ÷åì ÿ ãîâîðþ. 

Ñíåéï ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé.

Íà åå ëèöå ïîÿâèëîñü ïîíèìàíèå. — Òû íå çíàåøü… òû æå äîëæåí áûë… îé. Òû íå èìåë â âèäó âåëîñèïåä, äà?

— Íå áîëüøå, ÷åì òû, — îòâåòèë Ñíåéï.

— Ïðîñòè, — âûäàâèëà Ãåðìèîíà. — ß íå çíàëà… ÿ äóìàëà…

— Íå èçâèíÿéñÿ, — áûñòðî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. — ß íå õîòåë îñòàíàâëèâàòü òåáÿ. Ìíå ïðèøëîñü ïîëíîñòüþ ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ, ÷òîáû ïðîâåðèòü, áûëà ëè òû – ñîáèðàëàñü ëè… ß íå õîòåë, ÷òîáû êîãî-òî èç íàñ èñïóãàëî òî, ÷òî îáíàðóæèòñÿ ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó

— Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òû _ìîã_ ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ, — ãðóñòíî ïðîáîðìîòàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Ñíåéï ðàññìåÿëñÿ.

— Ñ òðóäîì.

Ðàçãîâîð óãðîæàë ïðåâðàòèòüñÿ â ñëèøêîì ãëóáîêèé. Íèêàêèå ðàçãîâîðû íå ìîãëè íè÷åãî èçìåíèòü, è èì ëó÷øå äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî îíè ìîãóò ñäåëàòü, à íå íà òîì, ÷òî ñäåëàëè. Îí íàêëîíèëñÿ, ÷òîáû åùå ðàç ïîöåëîâàòü åå. Ãåðìèîíà ðàäîñòíî âñòðåòèëà åãî, è îí óñïîêîèëñÿ îò òîãî, êàê îíà çàñòîíàëà, êîãäà ïðèæàëñÿ ê íåé. 

Ïîöåëóé è ðàçãîâîð çàêîí÷èëèñü, â êîìíàòå ñòàëî òåïëåé, ïëàìÿ ñâå÷åé ìåðöàëî â òåìíîòå. Îíè äâèãàëèñü â óíèñîí, âñòðå÷àÿñü è ðàññòàâàÿñü ñíîâà è ñíîâà, è êàæäîå äâèæåíèå ñîïðîâîæäàëîñü øåïîòîì è ñòîíîì, êîòîðûå íàðàñòàëè, ïîêà, íàêîíåö, Ñíåéï íå ïðîñòîíàë åå èìÿ, èçîãíóâøèñü âñåì òåëîì, äðîæà. ×åðåç ìãíîâåíèå îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê îíà âçîðâàëàñü âíóòðè íåãî, çàäðîæàâ è âûêðèêíóâ åãî èìÿ. 

Ñíåéï ëåã íà íåå, ñòàðàÿñü, ÷òîáû îíà íå âûñêîëüçíóëà èç íåãî. Åìó õîòåëîñü ïðîäëèòü ýòîò ìîìåíò ñîåäèíåíèÿ. Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë åå ðóêó â ñâîèõ âîëîñàõ è ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. Ãåðìèîíà îáíÿëà åãî çà øåþ è ïðèïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó, ÷òîáû åãî ïîöåëîâàòü. Ýòî áûë ìÿãêèé ìåäëåííûé ïîöåëóé, ñîíëèâûé è óñòàëûé, è îò ýòîãî åùå áîëåå ñëàäêèé.

— Âñå â ïîðÿäêå? — ñïðîñèëà îíà, ïîöåëîâàâ åãî åùå ðàç, ïðåæäå ÷åì îòêèíóòüñÿ íà ïîäóøêó.

— Ììì, — ñîííî îòâåòèë Ñíåéï, íå â ñèëàõ ñôîðìóëèðîâàòü ñëîâà. Ñîáûòèÿ ýòîãî âå÷åðà ïðîáåãàëè â åãî ïàìÿòè, äðàãîöåííûå äëÿ íåãî. — À òû? — ñïðîñèë îí, íàêîíåö, äóìàÿ, óñíóëà ëè Ãåðìèîíà.

— Äà, — îòâåòèëà îíà ïîñëå ïàóçû. — Äà, âñå áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå. Ïî÷åìó íåò?

Ñíåéï ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå — åå îòâåò áûë íåìíîãî ñòðàííûì. Îí, âèäèìî, ïðåäâèäåëà òàêóþ ðåàêöèþ, ïîòîì ÷òî ïðèëîæèëà ïàëåö ê åãî ãóáàì.

— Âñå õîðîøî — ÿ ïðîñòî ïîäóìàëà, áóäóò ëè êàêèå-òî ðàçëè÷èÿ â êëàññå, íî èõ íå áóäåò, — ñêàçàëà îíà. — Ýòî, — îíà óêàçàëà íà íèõ — äâà ïåðåïëåòåííûõ òåëà — îäíî áëåäíîå è äðóãîå åùå áîëåå áëåäíîå, íà êîòîðûõ èãðàëè îòáëåñêè çîëîòèñòîãî ñâåòà, — Ýòî ôîðìà, à íå ñîäåðæàíèå. Íå áóäåò íèêàêèõ ðàçëè÷èé. Åñëè áû âñå äîëæíî áûëî èçìåíèòüñÿ, îíî óæå èçìåíèëîñü áû. ß íå ñòàíó çàëîæíèêîì ñóäüáû — íå ïîñëå âñåõ ýòèõ ìåñÿöåâ. 

Ñíåéï êèâíóë,  ïîöåëîâàë ïðèëîæåííûé ê åãî ãóáàì ïàëåö, è åùå ðàç êèâíóë.

È, íàêîíåö, îíè óñíóëè.


	37. Ïîñëåäíèå äíè

**×àñòü 37 – Ïîñëåäíèå äíè.**

Ïîñëå ñ÷àñòëèâûõ ìèíóò âñåãäà ïðèõîäèòñÿ ñòàëêèâàòüñÿ ñ òðóäíîñòÿìè.

Òîëüêî â ôèëüìàõ ó ìàããëîâ, ðàçìûøëÿëà Ãåðìèîíà, ñ÷àñòëèâûå ãëàâíûå ãåðîè ñêðûâàþòñÿ â çîëîòûõ ëó÷àõ çàõîäÿùåãî ñîëíöà. Â ðåàëüíîé æèçíè âñå äàëåêî íå òàê ãëàäêî, íå òàê  ïîíÿòíî è ïðèâëåêàòåëüíî. Â ðåàëüíîé æèçíè ïðèõîäèòñÿ äåëàòü óáîðêó ïîñëå âå÷åðèíêè.

Îíè çàñíóëè â îáúÿòèÿõ äðóã ó äðóãà, óäîâëåòâîðåííûå, îïüÿíåííûå îïûòîì è óòîìëåííûå ñòðàñòÿìè. Îíà ïðîñíóëàñü ñ ïåðâûìè ëó÷àìè ñîëíöà, ïîä÷èíÿÿñü ðàñïîðÿäêó, ê êîòîðîìó ïðèâûêëî åå òåëî, è óæå ïîòÿíóëàñü ê Ñíåéïó, êàê ïîäñêàçûâàëà  åé ïàìÿòü è ëåãêîå âîçáóæäåíèå â ïàõó, êàê âäðóã ïîíÿëà, ÷òî äëÿ íåãî ïîñëåäñòâèÿ ýòîé íî÷è ìîãëè áûòü áîëåå îùóòèìûìè, ÷åì äëÿ íåå. Ñíåéï ñîííî ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåé è åãî ïîëóïðîòÿíóòàÿ ðóêà çàìåðëà â âîçäóõå, â òî âðåìÿ êàê çàìåòíàÿ ãðèìàñà áîëè ïðîáåæàëà ïî åãî ëèöó.

Ãåðìèîíà îùóòèëà ïðèñòóï ÷åãî-òî, ÷òî îáúåäèíÿëî ÷óâñòâî âèíû, óäîâëåòâîðåíèå è ñðî÷íî ïîäàâëåííóþ âñïûøêó îáëåã÷åíèÿ ïðè ìûñëè, ÷òî íå åé, à åìó ïðèøëîñü ïðîéòè ÷åðåç ýòó ÷àñòü ïîòåðè æåíñêîé íåâèííîñòè. Ìóæñêîé îïûò ÿâíî áûë ìåíåå áîëåçíåííûì,  õîòÿ ïî÷òè ïîëíàÿ ïîòåðÿ âûñøèõ ôóíêöèé ãîëîâíîãî ìîçãà ïðèâîäèëà â íåêîòîðîå çàìåøàòåëüñòâî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, â ïåðâûé ðàç, êîãäà ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü.

- Òåáå î÷åíü áîëüíî, - ñïðîñèëà îíà ñ íåêîòîðûì ñîæàëåíèåì.

Ñíåéï îñòîðîæíî ïîâåðíóëñÿ íà ñïèíó.

- Äîñòàòî÷íî, - ïðèçíàë îí ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó.

- À, - îòâåòèëà îíà, íå âïîëíå ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî îíà äîëæíà äåëàòü â ïîäîáíîé ñèòóàöèè. Ïðè ñâåòå äíÿ, ïðè áîëüøåì êîíòðîëå íàä ñâîèìè ãîðìîíàìè, íàèáîëåå çàòðóäíèòåëüíûå ñòîðîíû èõ ïåðâîãî îïûòà íà÷àëè ïðîÿâëÿòüñÿ ñ ïîëíîé ñèëîé. Îò ñàìîàíàëèçà åå îòâëåêëî çíàêîìîå îùóùåíèå äàâëåíèÿ â ïàõó. Îíà áðîñèëà âçãëÿä íà Ñíåéïà è áûëà ñîâåðøåííî íå óäèâëåíà, êîãäà çàìåòèëà ïðîìåëüêíóâøóþ íà åãî ëèöå ïîíèìàþùóþ óõìûëêó.

 - ß òàê è äóìàë, - ñêàçàë îí íåìíîãî íàñìåøëèâî. 

- Âñå íîðìàëüíî, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà, - ß è íå îæèäàëà, ÷òî òû ñåé÷àñ çàõî÷åøü ÷åãî-òî åùå.

Ïðîòèâ åå îæèäàíèé, Ñíåéï ìîë÷àë, è îíà óäèâèëàñü, óâèäåâ, êàê îí ïðèêóñûâàåò ãóáó. Åé õîòåëîñü áû çíàòü, ïîíèìàåò ëè îí, ÷òî ïåðåíÿë ýòîò ïðèâû÷íûé äëÿ íåå æåñò. Îí âíèìàòåëüíî èçó÷àë ïîòîëîê, íî ñî ñòðàííûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà.

- Òû íå î÷åíü îáèäèøüñÿ, åñëè ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñêàæó íåò, - íàêîíåö ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, âñå åùå íå ãëÿäÿ íà íåå.

Îíà ïðèïîäíÿëàñü íà ëîêòå è ïîâåðíóëàñü òàê, ÷òîáû ëó÷øå åãî âèäåòü. Ó íåãî áûëî áëåäíîå ëèöî. Ãåðìèîíà ïîãëàäèëà åãî ïî ùåêå, ïðîâåëà ðóêîé ïî ãóáàì, è ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê íàïðÿãëèñü ìûøöû ó íåãî ïîä êîæåé, âûäàâàÿ åãî íàïðÿæåííîñòü äàæå ñèëüíåå, ÷åì ýòî ñäåëàë åãî ãîëîñ. Íàêëîíèâøèñü, îíà îñòîðîæíî ïðèêîñíóëàñü ê åãî ãóáàì.

- Êîíå÷íî æå íåò, - ìÿãêî ñêàçàëà îíà. – Âåðèøü èëè íåò, ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî _ìîãó ïðåäñòàâèòü, êàê òû ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåøü._

Ýòî çàñòàâèëî åãî ëèöî ðàññëàáèòüñÿ, è åãî ðîò ñíîâà èçîãíóëñÿ â óñìåøêå.

- Äà, äóìàþ ìîæåøü, - ïðèçíàë îí. Ïîìîë÷àâ íåìíîãî, îí äîáàâèë ñ íåîáû÷íîé äëÿ íåãî íåóâåðåííîñòüþ â ãîëîñå, - íî åñëè õî÷åøü, ÿ ìîãó ïîìî÷ü òåáå äðóãèì ñïîñîáîì.

Îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îí èìååò â âèäó, è îòîäâèíóëàñü, ÷òîáû ïîëó÷øå ðàññìîòðåòü åãî ëèöî, íå æåëàÿ, ÷òîáû îí îêàçàëñÿ âûíóæäåí äåëàòü òî, ÷òî ñ÷èòàë íåïðèÿòíûì. Â åãî ãëàçàõ áûëî ÷òî-òî, ãîâîðÿùåå ñêîðåå îá îæèäàíèè, ÷åì îá îòâðàùåíèè.  Íî òåì íå ìåíåå…

- Òû óâåðåí, - íåìíîãî íåðåøèòåëüíî ñïðîñèëà îíà, - ÿ íå õî÷ó çàñòàâëÿòü òåáÿ äåëàòü ÷òî-òî…

Îí ïðèùóðèë ãëàçà.

- _Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, - îí ãîâîðèë ìåäëåííî, ïîä÷åðêèâàÿ ñëîâà, è ïîïàâ â îáû÷íûé òîí Ñíåéïà íàèáîëåå òî÷íî çà âñå âðåìÿ, ïîêà îí ïîëüçîâàëñÿ åå ãîëîñîì, - ÷òî èç ñëó÷èâøåãîñÿ çàñòàâèëî âàñ ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî ÿ áóäó ïðåäëàãàòü ñäåëàòü ÷òî-ëèáî, ÷òî ÿ íàõîæó íåïðèÿòíûì, èñõîäÿ òîëüêî èç íåêîòîðîãî äî íàñòîÿùåãî âðåìåíè íå ñâîéñòâåííîãî ìíå àëüòðóèçìà.  _

Ýòîò òîí, ýòè ñëîâà è áëåñê â åãî ãëàçàõ îò÷åòëèâî íàïîìíèëè åé, ÷òî ëåæàùèé ðÿäîì ñ íåé ÷åëîâåê áûë Ñåâåðóñîì Ñíåéïîì, è ýòî ïîñëàëî åùå îäèí èìïóëüñ âîçáóæäåíèÿ ê åå ïàõó. Îíà ðåøèëà íèêàê íå êîììåíòèðîâàòü åãî çàÿâëåíèå ïî ïîâîäó àëüòðóèçìà, è âìåñòî ýòîãî ïðîñòî èçîãíóëà áðîâü.

- Íó ÷òî æå, _ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, - îòâåòèëà îíà, ñòàðàÿñü ïîïàñòü â åãî òîí, - åñëè âû _ïðåäëàãàåòå_._

Ñíåéï ïåðåõâàòèë åå âçãëÿä, íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ñ âûçîâîì ãëÿäÿ åé â ãëàçà, è íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó. Êîãäà åãî ãóáû ïîòÿíóëèñü ê åå ÷ëåíó, îíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà.

Ïîçæå, íàìíîãî ïîçæå, îíè ñèäåëè â êîìíàòàõ Ãåðìèîíû, äîïèâàÿ êîôå, îäåòûå è ðåñïåêòàáåëüíûå íàñòîëüêî, íàñêîëüêî ýòî âîîáùå áûëî âîçìîæíî, ó÷èòûâàÿ, ÷òî Ñíåéï áûë âñå åùå â òîé æå îäåæäå, ÷òî è íàêàíóíå âå÷åðîì. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ íèêòî íå îæèäàë ýòèì óòðîì îò íèõ îáîèõ ïîÿâëåíèÿ â Ãëàâíîì Õîëëå. Íî ó çàâòðàêà â ýòîé îáñòàíîâêå áûë êàêîé-òî íåëîâêèé îòòåíîê ñåìåéíîñòè – Ãåðìèîíà áûëà ê òàêîìó ñîâåðøåííî íå ãîòîâà. Ðàçãîâîð òîæå íå êëåèëñÿ. Ó íåå íèêàê íå ïîëó÷àëîñü äóìàòü î ÷åì-òî, êðîìå òîãî, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ìåæäó íèìè, è îíà ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî ðàíüøå èëè ïîçæå ñ ýòè ïðèäåòñÿ ðàçáèðàòüñÿ. Òåì íå ìåíåå, îíà áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ íå ïîäõîäÿùåå âðåìÿ äëÿ ýòîãî ðàçãîâîðà. Òîò ìàëåíüêèé îïûò îáùåíèÿ ñ ìóæ÷èíàìè, êîòîðûé ó íåå áûë, íå îñòàâèë ó íåå èëëþçèé ïî ïîâîäó èõ òèïè÷íîé ðåàêöèè íà ôðàçó «Íàì íàäî ïîãîâîðèòü».

Ñíåéï çàäóì÷èâî æåâàë òîñò, ñìîòðÿ êóäà-òî â ñòåíó, è Ãåðìèîíà ðåøèëà, ÷òî åãî ìûñëè äâèæóòñÿ ñåé÷àñ ïðèìåðíî â òîì æå íàïðàâëåíèè, ÷òî è åå. Ìîë÷àíèå çàòÿíóëîñü, è ïåðâûé ðàç çà íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ Ãåðìèîíà çàäóìàëàñü íàä òåì, ÷òî îíà äîëæíà ñäåëàòü èëè ñêàçàòü, ÷òîáû åãî íàðóøèòü. Îíà ñòàðàëàñü ïîäûñêàòü êàêóþ-íèáóäü ïîäõîäÿùóþ ê ñëó÷àþ ôðàçó – ïðè÷åì áåçóñïåøíî – êîãäà âçãëÿä Ñíåéïà íåîæèäàííî ïåðåìåñòèëñÿ íà íåå.

- Åñòü êîå-÷òî, î ÷åì òû äîëæíà çíàòü, - ðåøèòåëüíî ñêàçàë îí. – Î ïðîøëîé íî÷è.

Ñåðäöå Ãåðìèîíû ñæàëîñü îò ìðà÷íîãî ïðåä÷óâñòâèÿ. Íå ãîâîðÿ óæ î ìóæñêîé ïñèõîëîãèè – îíà ñàìà áûëà ñåé÷àñ ñîâåðøåííî íå ãîòîâà ê îáñóæäåíèþ ñâîèõ ÷óâñòâ. Ìîæåò, ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûëî ãåíåòè÷åñêèì? Îáëàäàíèå ìóæñêîé àíàòîìèåé àâòîìàòè÷åñêè âûçûâàëî ñòîéêîå îòâðàùåíèå ê ïóáëè÷íîìó àíàëèçó ñâîèõ ýìîöèé. Íåóæåëè ñåé÷àñ îí ñêàæåò åé, ÷òî âñå ïðîèçîøåäøåå áûëî ÷óäîâèùíîé îøèáêîé. Íå ìîæåò áûòü. Îíà ñãëîòíóëà.

- ß ñëóøàþ? – îñòîðîæíî ñïðîñèëà îíà.

Ñíåéï êèâíóë, ïðîäîëæàÿ èçó÷àòü ñâîé òîñò.

- Ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ, ïåðåä òåì, êàê óéòè ñ áàëà, ÿ ïîëó÷èë îäíî… õì… ïðåäëîæåíèå.

×òî áû íå îæèäàëà óñëûøàòü Ãåðìèîíà, íî òîëüêî íå ýòî. Îíà ñíîâà îòõëåáíóëà êîôå, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî ïðèâû÷íîå äâèæåíèå íåìíîãî óñïîêîèò åé íåðâû. Íî ìîìåíò áûë ñîâåðøåííî íåïîäõîäÿùèì äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû îêàçàòüñÿ ñ ïîëíûì ðòîì ãîðÿ÷åé æèäêîñòè.

- Îò ìèñòåðà Âèçëè, - óòî÷íèë Ñíåéï.

Ãåðìèîíà çàêàøëÿëàñü, ïîòîìó ÷òî êîôå ïîïàë íå â òî ãîðëî è òåïåðü ñîáèðàëñÿ âåðíóòüñÿ íàçàä ÷åðåç íîñ. Ïîêà îíà òî êàøëÿëà, òî ïûòàëàñü âäîõíóòü âîçäóõ, Ñíåéï çàáðàë ÷àøêó èç åå ðóêè è ñóíóë âìåñòî íåå íîñîâîé ïëàòîê. 

- Ðîí? – ïðîõðèïåëà îíà, êàê òîëüêî ñìîãëà èçäàâàòü çâóêè, îòëè÷àþùèåñÿ îò òåõ, êîòîðûå ïðîèçâîäèë ïðèíàäëåæàâøèé Àðòóðó Âèçëè Ôîðä Àíãëèÿ  â íàèáîëåå òÿæåëûå ìîìåíòû ñâîåãî ñóùåñòâîâàíèÿ.

Ñíåéï êèâíóë. Ïåðåä ãëàçàìè Ãåðìèîíû âñå ïîêà åùå ðàñïëûâàëîñü îò ñëåç, íî îíà ïîêëÿëàñü áû, ÷òî ó åå ñîáåñåäíèêà äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûë ñìóùåííûé âèä.

- Ðîí? – ñíîâà, íà ýòîò ðàç áîëåå òâåðäî, ïîâòîðèëà îíà. – Êàê ýòî, ÷åðò âîçüìè, òåáÿ óãîðàçäèëî? ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?

Óäåëÿÿ òîñòó áîëüøå âíèìàíèÿ, ÷åì êîãäà-ëèáî â èñòîðèè íàóêè è ìàãèè äîñòàâàëîñü ñëåãêà ïîäæàðåííîìó ëîìòèêó õëåáà, Ñíåéï ïîäðîáíî ðàññêàçàë, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ìåæäó òåì, êàê îí îñòàâèë Ãåðìèîíó â ñàäó è èõ âñòðå÷åé â êîìíàòå. Ê êîíöó ýòîãî ðàññêàçà Ãåðìèîíà ïîëíîñòüþ ðàçîáðàëàñü ñ äûõàíèåì, è ñìîãëà äàòü ïîëíóþ ñâîáîäó ñâîåìó ðàññåðæåííîìó ãîëîñó.

 - Òû èìååøü â âèäó, ÷òî ïîëó÷èâ íàçàä ñâîå òåëî ÿ îêàæóñü ëèöîì ê ëèöó ñ Ðîíîì Âèçëè, ñòðàäàþùèì îò íåðàçäåëåííîé ëþáâè? Ñ ìåíÿ áûëî âïîëíå äîñòàòî÷íî Àëèñû Ëàêîê.

- ß íàäåþñü, ÷òî ïîëíîñòüþ óáåäèë åãî âûêèíóòü ýòî èç ãîëîâû. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî åñëè îí è áóäåò ñòðàäàòü, òî â îñíîâíîì îò îñêîðáëåííîãî ÷óâñòâà ñîáñòâåííîãî äîñòîèíñòâà.

Ãåðìèîíà íàïîìíèëà ñåáå, ÷òî äûøàòü íàäî ñïîêîéíî, è ïîïûòàëàñü ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå, êàê åå öåëóåò Ðîí. Òóò æå ïåðåä åå ìûñëåííûì âçîðîì âîçíèêëà äðóãàÿ êàðòèíà – Ðîí, öåëóþùèé Ñíåéïà. Òóò íàêîíåö äî íåå äîøåë êîìèçì ñèòóàöèè, è âîçìóùåíèå óëåòó÷èëîñü â òî æå ìãíîâåíèå. Åå ãóáû èçîãíóëèñü â óëûáêå. Îíà áðîñèëà âçãëÿä íà Ñíåéïà, âûãëÿäÿùåãî ñìóùåííûì è ðàçäðàæåííûì îäíîâðåìåííî, è ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ çàñìååòñÿ. Ïîïûòêà ñäåðæàòü ñìåõ ïîòåðïåëà ïîëíûé ïðîâàë. Ñíåéï ÿðîñòíî ñìîòðåë ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû ñòîëà íà òî, êàê îíà ñíîâà âûòèðàåò âûñòóïèâøèå íà ãëàçà ñëåçû. 

- Èçâèíè, - êîå-êàê âûãîâîðèëà îíà, - íî òû ìîæåøü ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå ëèöî Ðîíà, åñëè îí óçíàåò, ÷òî öåëîâàëñÿ ñ _òîáîé_.

Îíà áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî îòâðàùåíèå íà ëèöå Ñíåéïà áûëî ñëåãêà ïðåóâåëè÷åíî, íî îíî çàñòàâèëî åå ñíîâà âçîðâàòüñÿ îò ñìåõà.

- Åùå ðàç ïîâòîðþ, Ãåðìèîíà, ÷òî òû, êàê ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ñëèøêîì âåñåëèøüñÿ çà ìîé ñ÷åò.

Åé áûëî èíòåðåñíî, ñëó÷àéíî èëè íàìåðåííî ó íåãî ïîëó÷èëîñü âåñüìà äâóñìûñëåííîå âûñêàçûâàíèå, è îíà óæå ñîáèðàëàñü âûñêàçàòüñÿ ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó, íî òóò îí ðåçêî ïîäíÿëñÿ èç-çà ñòîëà.

- Äóìàþ, ìíå ïîðà âîçâðàùàòüñÿ â ìîþ êîìíàòó, - ñîîáùèë îí, - íå ñîìíåâàþñü ÷òî êîå-êòî – è åñëè áû òîëüêî ìèññ Âèçëè -  çàõî÷åò óçíàòü êðîâàâûå ïîäðîáíîñòè ïðîøëîé íî÷è.

- Ïîçàáîòüñÿ î òîì, ÷òîáû òîëüêî Äæèííè ïîëó÷èëà ïðèóêðàøåííûé âàðèàíò ýòèõ ñîáûòèé, - íàïîìíèëà îíà.

Ýòî çàìå÷àíèå âûçâàëî ó Ñíåéïà óëûáêó, íà ýòîò ðàç áåç âñÿêèõ îòòåíêîâ ðàçäðàæåíèÿ.

- Ìîæåøü áûòü óâåðåíà, ÷òî õîòÿ ïðîèñõîäèâøåå áóäåò äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñèëüíî îòðåäàêòèðîâàíî, ïðèóêðàøèâàòü ñîáûòèÿ òî÷íî íèêòî íå áóäåò.

Îíà òîæå ïîäíÿëàñü è ïîäîøëà áëèæå.

- Ñïàñèáî çà òî, ÷òî áûë ìÿãîê ñ Ðîíîì, - òèõî ñêàçàëà îíà. – ß çíàþ, ÷òî âðåìåíàìè îí âåäåò ñåáÿ êàê ïîëíûé èäèîò, íî ìíå áû íå õîòåëîñü âèäåòü, êàê îí ïåðåæèâàåò.

- ß òàê è ïîäóìàë, – ïîäòâåðäèë îí, è, ïîñëå íåáîëüøîé ïàóçû, ïîâòîðèë, - ìíå äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïîðà óõîäèòü.

Îíà íå õîòåëà ýòîãî, íî çíàëà, ÷òî îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå ìîæåò áîëüøå çäåñü îñòàâàòüñÿ, åñëè îíè íå õîòÿò, ÷òîáû âñÿ øêîëà íà÷àëà ãîâîðèòü î òîì, ÷òî ×òî-òî Ïðîèçîøëî. Ïîýòîìó îíà íåîõîòíî êèâíóëà.

- Ñïàñèáî, Ñåâåðóñ, - åùå ðàç ïîâòîðèëà îíà, íà ýòîò ðàç èìåÿ â âèäó íå òîëüêî Ðîíà. Îíà ñäåëàëà øàã âïåðåä è ïðèêîñíóëàñü ãóáàìè ê åãî ãóáàì. Ëåãêî, áåç íàìåðåíèÿ íà÷àòü ÷òî-ëèáî ñíà÷àëà, ïðîñòî æåëàÿ çàêðåïèòü òî, ÷òî âîçíèêëî ìåæäó íèìè.

Ñíåéï òîæå êèâíóë è âûøåë èç êîìíàòû.

È ñíîâà âåñü âíåøíèé ìèð ñ ïîëíûì áåçðàçëè÷èåì âñòðåòèë ïåðåìåíû â æèçíè Ãåðìèîíû.

Ñòóäåíòû, íå èìåþùèå íèêàêîãî ïîíÿòèÿ î äðàìàõ è ñòðåññàõ â åå ëè÷íîé æèçíè, ñïóñêàëèñü â ïîäçåìåëüÿ, ÷òîáû ïîñòèãàòü òî÷íóþ íàóêó è âûñîêîå èñêóññòâî çåëüåäåëèÿ, áûòü íåâíèìàòåëüíûìè è íàðóøàòü ïðàâèëà. Íàçíà÷àëèñü ïåäñîâåòû è ïðîâîäèëèñü êâèääè÷íûå ìàò÷è. Æèçíü – ýòî íå ñìåñü ãîðìîíîâ, àäðåíàëèíà è ïîãðóæåíèÿ â ñàìîàíàëèç, â êîíå÷íîì ñ÷åòå, ïðèõîäèòñÿ âîçâðàùàòüñÿ ñ íåáåñ íà çåìëþ. Äàæå íåóäîáñòâî, êîòîðîå îíà îùóùàëà ïðè ïåðâîé âñòðå÷å ñî Ñíåéïîì íà óðîêå, áûëî  ñìÿã÷åíî íåîáõîäèìîñòüþ ïðèñìàòðèâàòü çà Íåâèëîì Ëîãáîòòîìîì, ÷òîáû áûòü óâåðåííîé, ÷òî ïî åãî âèíå íå ñëó÷èòüñÿ íè÷åãî åùå áîëåå êàòàñòðîôè÷íîãî. Äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû ýòîò óðîê ïðîøåë ìåæäó ïûòêîé è ôàðñîì, ïîòîìó ÷òî, ñòàðàÿñü íå äåìîíñòðèðîâàòü íèêàêîé ëè÷íîé áëàãîñêëîííîñòè, îíà àäðåñîâàëà Ñíåéïó íåñêîëüêî íàñòîëüêî îñêîðáèòåëüíûõ çàìå÷àíèé, ÷òî Ðîí óæå ñîáèðàëñÿ åãî çàùèùàòü. 

Ñàì Ñíåéï íèêàê íå ïðîêîììåíòèðîâàë ýòîò èíöèäåíò, òîëüêî ñäåðæàííî îòìåòèë, ÷òî ýòî íàèìåíåå ýôôåêòèâíûé ñïîñîá èçáàâèòüñÿ îò óõàæèâàíèé ìèñòåðà Âèçëè.

Õîòÿ îíà õîòåëà íàéòè âðåìÿ ïîäóìàòü îáî âñåì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî, Ãåðìèîíà ïðèçíàëàñü ñàìà ñåáå, ÷òî âòîðæåíèå âíåøíåãî ìèðà â åå ìûñëè òîëüêî èäåò åé íà ïîëüçó.  Åñëè áû íå ýòî, îíà áåñêîíå÷íî ñèäåëà áû â ñâîèõ êîìíàòàõ, ïðîèãðûâàÿ â ãîëîâå âîçìîæíûå âàðèàíòû ðàçâèòèÿ ñîáûòèé, áîëüøåé èëè ìåíüøåé ñòåïåíè äîñòîâåðíîñòè è æåëàòåëüíîñòè. Íî íà äåëå îíà äîëæíà áûëà ïîñòîÿííî óäåëÿòü âíèìàíèå ó÷åíèêàì, êîòîðûå ïûòàëèñü íàâðåäèòü ñàìè ñåáå, è äðóãèì ëþäÿì, ñ÷èòàþùèì, ÷òî îíè èìåþò ïðàâî íà åå âíèìàíèå.  

Îíè ñî Ñíåéïîì, êîíå÷íî æå, ïðîäîëæàëè ðàáîòàòü âìåñòå. Äàæå åñëè áû îíè ðåøèëè ñâåðíóòü «ïðîåêò», îñòàâàëàñü íåîáõîäèìîñòü ðåøàòü ïîâñåäíåâíûå ïðîáëåìû – ó÷åáíûå ïëàíû, äîìàøíÿÿ ðàáîòà. Ñåé÷àñ áûëî òàêæå íåîáõîäèìî ïðåîäîëåâàòü ëè÷íûå ýìîöèè, êàê è â êîíöå ñåíòÿáðÿ.

Ñîáûòèÿ Äíÿ Ñâÿòîãî Âàëåíòèíà áîëüøå íå ïîâòîðèëèñü. Íàñêîëüêî îíà çíàëà, ýòî íå áûëî îñîçíàííûì ðåøåíèåì êîãî-òî èç íèõ. Îáñóæäåíèÿ ýòîãî âîïðîñà òîæå íå áûëî, îíè íå ñèäåëè è íå ñîñòàâëÿëè ïëàí ñâîåé áóäóùåé æèçíè. Ïðîñòî èì ïî÷åìó-òî êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ýòîãî äåëàòü íå ñòîèò. Íî ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ ïðîäîëæàëèñü, ñòàâ áîëåå ëàñêîâûìè, è ê íèì ïðèáàâèëèñü ëåãêèå ïîöåëóè. Íî íå áîëüøå.

Ãåðìèîíà îòâåëà âçãëÿä îò äîìàøíåé ðàáîòû ïî Àðèôìîìàíòèêå, íà êîòîðóþ òóïî ñìîòðåëà ïîñëåäíèå ïÿòíàäöàòü ìèíóò. Îíà ñîâåðøåííî ïîòåðÿëà ñïîñîáíîñòü ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ïðîôåññîð Ñïðàóò ðàäîñòíî ñîîáùèëà íà ïåäñîâåòå, ÷òî ó íåå ïî÷òè ñîçðåëè ìàíäðàãîðû. Åé ïðèøëîñü ðàçîãíàòü èõ ÷åðåñ÷óð øóìíóþ âå÷åðèíêó â òðåòüåé òåïëèöå è êîíôèñêîâàòü ó íèõ íåêîòîðûå íåäîçâîëåííûå âåùåñòâà ðàñòèòåëüíîãî ïðîèñõîæäåíèÿ. Ãåðìèîíà ïåðåõâàòèëà ñèÿþùèé âçãëÿä Äàìáëäîðà. Îíà çíàëà, ÷òî åìó íå ïîêàæåòñÿ ïîäîçðèòåëüíûì îòñóòñòâèå ðàäîñòè â åå ãëàçàõ – Ñíåéï íèêîìó íå äåìîíñòðèðîâàë íèêàêèõ âçãëÿäîâ, êðîìå ñåðäèòûõ – íî îíà è ñàìà íå ÷óâñòâîâàëà îæèäàåìîãî îáëåã÷åíèÿ. Êîãäà ñîáðàíèå çàêîí÷èëîñü, Äàìáëäîð ñêàçàë åùå íåñêîëüêî ñëîâ î ìàíäðàãîðàõ, âåñòíèêàõ âåñíû, âîçðîæäåíèÿ è îáíîâëåíèÿ. Ãåðìèîíà ïðèíÿëà ýòè ñëîâà íà ñâîé ñ÷åò. Îíà ïûòàëàñü íàéòè ïîäõîäÿùèé îòâåò, íî âñå, ÷òî îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà – ýòî îñòðóþ áîëü îò íàäâèãàþùåéñÿ íà íåå ïîòåðè.

Íåò, ó íåå íå áûëî íèêàêîãî æåëàíèÿ îñòàâàòüñÿ Ñíåéïîì. Ó íåå íå áûëî íèêàêèõ èëëþçèé ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, ÷òî îíà ìîãëà áû ïðîäåðæàòüñÿ äîñòàòî÷íî äîëãèé ñðîê. Åùå îäèí âûçîâ ê Âîëäåìîðòó èëè ïðîñòî íåîñòîðîæíîå ñëîâî, è îíè ìîãóò áûòü ðàçîáëà÷åíû. Äëÿ íèõ îáîèõ áûëî âî âñåõ îòíîøåíèÿõ áåçîïàñíåå êàê ìîæíî áûñòðåå âåðíóòüñÿ â íîðìàëüíîå ñîñòîÿíèå. Äåëî áûëî â ÷åì-òî áîëåå íåóëîâèìîì, ÷åì ïðîñòî ïðîáëåìà ñ òåëàìè. Îíà òåðÿëà ÷òî-òî óíèêàëüíîå, ÷òî-òî, ÷òî ìîãëî ñëó÷èòüñÿ òîëüêî ïðè îïðåäåëåííûõ óñëîâèÿõ. È ÷åì áîëüøå âàðèàíòîâ îíà ïåðåáèðàëà â óìå, òåì ñèëüíåå ñòàíîâèëàñü åå óâåðåííîñòü â òîì, ÷òî êàê òîëüêî îíè âåðíóòüñÿ â ñîáñòâåííûå òåëà, ýòè óñëîâèÿ ñòàíóò ñîâåðøåííî äðóãèìè.

Ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ýëåìåíòîâ ðèñêà, ñëèøêîì ìíîãî íåîïðåäåëåííîñòè, ñëèøêîì ìíîãî óÿçâèìûõ ìåñò. Îíè áûëè èçîëèðîâàíû âíóòðè Õîãâàðöà, ïîïàëè â ñèòóàöèþ, î êîòîðîé êðîìå íèõ íèêòî íå äîëæåí áûë çíàòü, íåóæåëè òàê òðóäíî áóäåò ïåðåæèòü âîçâðàùåíèå â íîðìàëüíóþ æèçíü? Ãåðìèîíà ïîòåðëà âèñêè, ïûòàÿñü îáëåã÷èòü äàâëåíèå. Îíà îáâåëà âçãëÿäîì êîìíàòó – åå êîìíàòó, êîòîðàÿ ñêîðî ñíîâà áóäåò ïðèíàäëåæàòü åìó, ñòàðàÿñü âïèòàòü â ñåáÿ òåïëî, ñâåò, ÷óâñòâî áåçîïàñíîñòè è êîìôîðòà, êîòîðûå íàøëà çäåñü. Äà, îíà õîòåëà ñíîâà îêàçàòüñÿ ñðåäè ñâîèõ âåùåé, ñíîâà íîñèòü ñâîþ îäåæäó, ïðèæàòü ê ñåáå Êîñîëàïñóñà, à ïðîñíóâøèñü íî÷üþ, îáíàðóæèòü, ÷òî îí óñòðîèëñÿ ñïàòü ó íåå íà ñïèíå. Íî îíà ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî åé áóäåò íå õâàòàòü âñåãî ýòîãî – íå òîëüêî ïðîñòðàíñòâà, áèáëèîòåêè è ñðàâíèòåëüíîé ðîñêîøè ó÷èòåëüñêèõ ïîìåùåíèé, íî è îùóùåíèÿ, ÷òî îí ðÿäîì.

Îíà íå ìîãëà íå ïðèçíàòü ñèëó, ñ êîòîðîé îíà ýòî ÷óâñòâîâàëà – óâëå÷åíèå, ñòðàñòü, æåëàíèå, ëþáîâü ê ñëîæíîìó è íå âñåãäà ïîíÿòíîìó ÷åëîâåêó, êàêèì áûë Ñíåéï.

Âñå, ÷òî òåáå íóæíî, ýòî ëþáîâü, ñ èðîíèåé ïîäóìàëà îíà, âñïîìíèâ ïåñíþ, êîòîðàÿ áûëà îäíîé èç ñàìûõ ëþáèìûõ ó åå ðîäèòåëåé. Îíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà è ïî÷òè ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ïëàñòèíêó ïîä ñâîèìè ïàëüöàìè, äîðîæêè íà ñåìè äþéìîâîì êðóãå ÷åðíîãî âèíèëà. Êîãäà-òî îíà ñòàùèëà èç ÿùèêà è ñíîâà è ñíîâà ñëóøàëà â ñâîåé ñïàëüíå.

_Âñå, ÷òî òåáå íóæíî, ýòî ëþáîâü. Åñëè òîëüêî îíà íàñòîÿùàÿ._

Âîïðåêè Ãåðìèîíèíîìó ðåøåíèþ íàñëàæäàòüñÿ êàæäûì èç ïîñëåäíèõ äíåé èõ ñòðàííîãî îïûòà, ýòè äíè ïðîëåòåëè äî íåïðèëè÷íîãî áûñòðî. Ïðèáëèæàëèñü âåñåííèå êàíèêóëû è, äëÿ ó÷èòåëåé, ãäå áû îíè íå íàõîäèëèñü, ýòî îçíà÷àëî ðåçêîå ïîâûøåíèå çàãðóæåííîñòè ó÷åáíîé ðàáîòîé. Íåîáõîäèìî áûëî óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî âñå îñíîâíûå òåìû ïðîéäåíû, è äîìàøíåé ðàáîòû íà êàíèêóëû çàäàíî äîñòàòî÷íî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû çàãðóçèòü åé äàæå ñàìûõ ïðèëåæíûõ ó÷åíèêîâ. Ãåðìèîíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåé÷àñ ñòðàííîå ðàçäâîåíèå, îäíîé ðóêîé ðàçäàâàÿ ðàáîòó, à äðóãîé ïîëó÷àÿ åå. Òåì íå ìåíåå, äàæå îíà çàìåòèëà  ðîñò ÷èñëà ðàçíîîáðàçíûõ çàäàíèé, êàê âõîäÿùèõ, òàê è èñõîäÿùèõ.

Òåì æå âå÷åðîì, êîãäà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðàóò ñîîáùèëà î ìàíäðàãîðàõ, Ñíåéï ïðèøåë â ïîäçåìåëüÿ – ïîçæå, ÷åì îáû÷íî, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà áûëà íà ïåäñîâåòå – è ñâàëèë íà îäèí èç ñòîëîâ ãðóäó ñâèòêîâ ïåðãàìåíòà. Ïîäóìàâ, ÷òî åå äîìàøíÿÿ ðàáîòà, Ãåðìèîíà ïîòÿíóëàñü ê ñâèòêàì, íî Ñíåéï ìÿãêî, íî ðåøèòåëüíî îñòàíîâèë åå ðóêó.

- ×åðíîâûå âàðèàíòû ýêçàìåíàöèîííûõ çàäàíèé, - êîðîòêî îáúÿñíèë îí, è ïîäíÿë áðîâü â îòâåò íà óäèâëåíèå, ÿñíî ÷èòàåìîå íà åå ëèöå. – Òû ÷òî, äóìàëà, ÷òî çàäàíèÿ  äëÿ ýêçàìåíîâ ïèøóòñÿ ñàìè? ß äîëæåí ïîäãîòîâèòü ýêçàìåíàöèîííûå áèëåòû è ñõåìó îöåíîê. – Îí íàãíóëñÿ è ïîøàðèë â ñóìêå. – À âîò ýòî, - îí ïîëîæèë íà äðóãîé ñòîë äðóãóþ ãðóäó ïåðãàìåíòà, - âîò ýòî òâîå.

Îí âûñëóøàë íîâîñòü î ïðèáëèæàþùåìñÿ èñöåëåíèè ïî÷òè áåç ðåàêöèè, ÷òî çàñòàâèëî Ãåðìèîíó çàäóìàòüñÿ, íå èñïûòûâàë ëè îí ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó òàêèå æå ïðîòèâîðå÷èâûå ÷óâñòâà, êàê è îíà. Îí ïðîñòî õìûêíóë â çíàê òîãî, ÷òî åìó âñå ïîíÿòíî, è ïîøåë ïðîâåðÿòü î÷åðåäíûå ýêñïåðèìåíòû. Ñåé÷àñ óæå áûëî ìàëî ñìûñëà â òîì, ÷òîáû èõ ïðîäîëæàòü, íî îíà âñå åùå õîòåëà òî÷íî çíàòü, ÷òî ýòî áûëî çà çåëüå, è îíà äîñòàòî÷íî õîðîøî çíàëà Ñíåéïà, ÷òîáû ñìåëî äåðæàòü ïàðè î òîì, ÷òî îí äóìàåò òàêæå. Ïîìåøàâ ñîäåðæèìîå êîòëîâ è îòðåãóëèðîâàâ ïëàìÿ, îí ìîë÷à ïîãðóçèëñÿ â ðàáîòó íàä ÷åðíîâèêàìè ýêçàìåíàöèîííûõ çàäàíèé äëÿ âòîðîãî êëàññà. Îí êàçàëñÿ õîëîäíûì è îòñòðàíåííûì äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íå ïîäîøëî âðåìÿ óõîäèòü. Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà íà ïðîùàíèå ïðèêîñíóëàñü ê åãî ãóáàì, îí ïîòÿíóëñÿ, çàðûâøèñü ðóêîé â åå âîëîñàõ, ïðèâëåê åå áëèæå è îò åãî ãîðÿ÷åãî, äàæå ñëåãêà àãðåññèâíîãî, ïîöåëóÿ ó íåå ïåðåõâàòèëî äûõàíèå.

À ïîòîì, îäíàæäû âå÷åðîì, êîãäà íèêòî ýòîãî íå îæèäàë, â äâåðü ïîñòó÷àëè. Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà îò ñâîèõ çàïèñåé ïî Ïðåîáðàçîâàíèÿì  è ïðèãîòîâèëàñü êîðîòêî è ðåçêî îòâåòèòü, íî äâåðü ïðèîòêðûëàñü, è ïðîôåññîð Ñïðàóò ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì îãëÿäåëà êîìíàòó.

 - À, Ñåâåðóñ, òû çäåñü, - ïðîùåáåòàëà îíà, êàê áóäòî îí ìîã áûòü ãäå-òî â äðóãîì ìåñòå. Íåâûñîêàÿ êîðåíàñòàÿ âåäüìà âîøëà â êîìíàòó. Ãåðìèîíà çàìåòèëà, ÷òî â ðóêå îíà äåðæèò ìàëåíüêèé ïîëîòíÿíûé ìåøî÷åê.  – Î, è ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð òîæå çäåñü. – Âåäüìà âûãëÿäåëà ñëåãêà ñêîíôóæåííîé. – ß è íå çíàëà, ÷òî âû òîæå çäåñü ðàáîòàåòå.

- Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð çàíèìàåòñÿ íàó÷íî-èññëåäîâàòåëüñêèì ïðîåêòîì, - ðåøèòåëüíî ïðåðâàëà åå Ãåðìèîíà, ðåøèâ, ÷òî ïðåäîòâðàòèòü ýòèì ïîÿâëåíèå íåæåëàòåëüíûõ âîïðîñîâ ïðîùå, ÷åì ïûòàòüñÿ îòâå÷àòü íà íèõ.

Ïðîôåññîð Ñïðàóò ìîðãíóëà, è ïîòîì ñíîâà ïåðåâåëà âçãëÿä íà Ãåðìèîíó.

- Ïîíÿòíî, - ñëåãêà íàõìóðèâøèñü ñêàçàëà îíà, - ìàíäðàãîðû óæå ãîòîâû, è Àëüáóñ ñêàçàë, ÷òî îíè âàì ñðî÷íî íóæíû äëÿ êàêèõ-òî öåëåé, âîò ÿ âàì èõ è ïðèíåñëà.

Õîòÿ Ñíåéï è íå îòðûâàë ãëàç îò ðàáîòû, êîòîðîé çàíèìàëñÿ, Ãåðìèîíà çàìåòèëà, êàê îí çàìåð.

- Ñïàñèáî, Ýðìåíãàðäå, - êîðîòêî îòâåòèëà îíà, çàáèðàÿ ìåøî÷åê. Õîòÿ âîîáùå-òî ïðîôåññîð Ñïðàóò åé íðàâèëàñü, ñåé÷àñ îíà õîòåëà, ÷òîáû âåäüìà óøëà.

Íî îíà íå óõîäèëà, ÿâíî íàäåÿñü óçíàòü, äëÿ ÷åãî ïîíàäîáèëèñü êîðíè ìàíäðàãîðû. Âðåìÿ, ïðîâåäåííîå â îáëèêå Ñíåéïà, êîå-÷åìó íàó÷èëî Ãåðìèîíó. Îíà ìîë÷à æäàëà, ïîêà Ñïðàóò óéäåò. Íàêîíåö äåêàí Õàëôôïàôôà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ñòàðàåòñÿ íàïðàñíî, ôûðêíóëà ÷òî-òî ïîä íîñ è ñ îáèæåííûì âèäîì âûøëà èç êîìíàòû.

Ãåðìèîíà ñìîòðåëà, êàê îíà âûõîäèò, âñå åùå äåðæà â ðóêå ìåøî÷åê ñ êîðíÿìè ìàíäðàãîðû. Îíà ïðîäîëæàëà ñìîòðåòü â òó ñòîðîíó åùå íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ïîñëå òîãî, êàê äâåðü çàõëîïíóëàñü, è â êîðèäîðå çàòèõëè çâóêè øàãîâ ïðîôåññîðà Ñïðàóò. Çàòÿíóâøååñÿ ìîë÷àíèå íàðóøèë Ñíåéï.

- ß äîëæåí çàïîìíèòü ýòó óëîâêó ñ ìîë÷àíèåì. Ïîõîæå, ñ Ýðìåíãàðäå ýòî ïîìîãàåò. Îáû÷íî ÷òîáû çàñòàâèòü åå óéòè ÿ ïåðåõîæó íà îñêîðáëåíèÿ åå êîëëåäæà è êðèòèêó åå òàëàíòà àðàíæèðîâùèêà.

Ãåðìèîíà ìîë÷à ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Ñíåéïó è ïðîòÿíóëà åìó ìåøî÷åê. Îí åãî âçÿë.

- Ñîê ìàíäðàãîðû ãîòîâèòñÿ ñðàâíèòåëüíî áûñòðî, - ñäåðæàííî ñêàçàë îí è ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó. – Åñëè ìû íà÷íåì ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ, ê íî÷è âñå áóäåò ãîòîâî. Åñëè, êîíå÷íî, òû ïî êàêîé-òî ïðè÷èíå íå õî÷åøü ïîäîæäàòü?

Ïîñëå âñåõ èõ óñèëèé, çàòðà÷åííûõ íà ïîèñêè ñðåäñòâà èñïðàâèòü ñîçäàâøååñÿ ïîëîæåíèå, òåïåðü, êîãäà ýòî ñðåäñòâî áûëî ó íèõ â ðóêàõ, Ãåðìèîíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñòðàííîå íåæåëàíèåì ïðîèçíåñòè ñëîâà, êîòîðûå ïîëîæàò êîíåö ýòîìó ýïèçîäó è âåðíóò èõ ê «íîðìàëüíîé» æèçíè. 

- Îò òîãî, ÷òî ìû îòëîæèì ýòî, íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèòñÿ, - íàêîíåö ñêàçàëà îíà. – Ìû ìîæåì ñ òåì æå óñïåõîì ñäåëàòü ýòî ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ.

Îí êèâíóë, ñîãëàøàÿñü ñ åå ðåøåíèåì.

- Î÷åíü õîðîøî, - ñêàçàë îí. – Ïîäàé ìíå ñåðåáðÿíûé êîòåë ðàçìåðà ÷åòûðå.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîñëóøíî ïîäîøëà ê ñëîæåííûì êîòëàì – íå ê òåì, êîòîðûå èñïîëüçîâàëèñü íà óðîêàõ, à ê ëè÷íîìó îáîðóäîâàíèþ Ñíåéïà. Åùå îäíî, ÷òî çàâòðà óòðîì ñíîâà ïåðåéäåò ïîä åãî êîíòðîëü. Îíà âûáðàëà êîòåë, êîòîðûé îí ïðîñèë – òîò, êîòîðûé îíà ñàìà âñåãäà èñïîëüçîâàëà, åñëè åé òðåáîâàëñÿ êîòåë ýòîãî òèïà. Ïîñòàâèâ åãî ïåðåä Ñíåéïîì. Îíà îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî îí óæå íà÷àë ïîäãîòàâëèâàòü êîðíè. Ñîçðåâøèå è ñðåçàííûå, îíè âñå åùå íàïîìèíàëè ìàëåíüêèõ óðîäëèâûõ ÷åëîâå÷êîâ, íî òåïåðü, êîãäà îíè íå âîïèëè è íå äâèãàëèñü, îíè áîëüøå áûëè ïîõîæè íà ÷òî-òî ðàñòèòåëüíîå. Ñíåéï çàêîí÷èë èõ ÷èñòèòü, çàêðåïèë íà ñòîëå âûñîêóþ ïîäñòàâêó è  ðàçëîæèë íà íåé êîðíè.

- Ïîñòàâü ïîä íèõ êîòåë, - âåëåë îí.

Îíà òàê è ñäåëàëà. Îí íåìíîãî ïîïðàâèë ïîëîæåíèå êîòëà, âûáðàë íîæ ñ ðóêîÿòêîé èç ñëîíîâîé êîñòè è äëèííûì ñåðåáðÿíûì ëåçâèåì è îäíèì òî÷íûì äâèæåíèåì ñäåëàë â êîðíå ãëóáîêèé ðàçðåç. Ãåðìèîíà ñëåãêà âçäðîãíóëà, ïî÷òè îæèäàÿ òîãî, ÷òî ïîÿâèòñÿ êðîâü. Âûäåëèâøàÿñÿ æèäêîñòü áûëà çåëåíîé, îíà íà÷àëà êàïàòü, ñîáèðàÿñü â êîòëå.

- Êîðåíü ìàíäðàãîðû – ýòî ðàñòåíèå, - ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. – Òàê íàçûâàåìûé ñîê, ýòî æèäêîñòü, îñíîâàííàÿ íà âîäå, ñîäåðæàùàÿñÿ â êàïèëëÿðàõ. Ýòà æèäêîñòü ñöåæèâàåòñÿ, ñîáèðàåòñÿ è èñïîëüçóåòñÿ.   Îáû÷íûé ïðîöåññ. -   Îí ïðîòÿíóë åé íîæ. – ß ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî òû íàáëþäàëà çà ìîèìè äåéñòâèÿìè. Ïîäãîòîâü ñëåäóþùèé êîðåíü.

Ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî ýòî íåðàçóìíî, Ãåðìèîíà âñå æå äëÿ ýêñïåðèìåíòà âçÿëà íîæ. Îíà çàæàëà â ðóêå âòîðîé êîðåíü, êàê ýòî òîëüêî ÷òî äåëàë Ñíåéï, âûáðàëà ìåñòî, â êîòîðîì óäîáíåå áóäåò ñäåëàòü ðàçðåç, è ñ óñèëèåì ïðîâåëà íîæîì âäîëü ýòîé ëèíèè. Êîðåíü îêàçàëñÿ òâåðæå, ÷åì îíà îæèäàëà, ýòî áûëî íå òî, ÷òî ðåçàòü èíæèð. Ýòî ñðàâíåíèå ïîìîãëî åé âçÿòü ñåáÿ â ðóêè. Îíà íàäàâèëà íà íîæ ñèëüíåå, êîðåíü ðàçðåçàëñÿ è â êîòåë ïîëèëàñü åùå îäíà òîíêàÿ ñòðóéêà çåëåíîé æèäêîñòè. Îíà ìîë÷à ñìîòðåëà, êàê æèäêîñòü ñòåêàåò è íàïîëíÿåò áëåñòÿùèé ñåðåáðÿíûé êîòåë.

Êîãäà èç âñåõ êîðíåé ñòåê ñîê, Ñíåéï âçÿë êîòåë è ïîñòàâèë åãî íà îãîíü.

- Åãî íàäî äîâåñòè äî êèïåíèÿ, ïîòîì äîáàâèòü ãîðñòü èçìåëü÷åííîãî òûñÿ÷åëèñòíèêà è ÷àéíóþ ëîæêó ïîðîøîêà èç ìîðñêîãî êðèòìóìà. Ïîòîì êîòåë íàäî òðèäöàòü ìèíóò äåðæàòü íà ìåäëåííîì îãíå, ïîêà ñìåñü íå ïðèìåò ãëóáîêèé ìàëèíîâûé îòòåíîê.

À ýòî îçíà÷àåò, ïîäñ÷èòàëà îíà, ÷òî åå ñóùåñòâîâàíèå â òåëå Ñíåéïà ìîæåò çàêîí÷èòüñÿ ÷åðåç òðèäöàòü ïÿòü ìèíóò.

Îíè îáà íàáëþäàëè çà òåì, êàê çåëåíûé ñîê íà÷àë çàêèïàòü, è çà òåì, êàê Ñíåéï äîáàâèë îñòàëüíûå èíãðåäèåíòû. Ïîâåðõíîñòü æèäêîñòè óñïîêîèëàñü, åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü ìåëêèõ ïóçûðüêîâ ïî êðàÿì, ïîòîì ñíîâà íàãðåëàñü è íà÷àëà âñêèïàòü. Ñíåéï ïðîáîðìîòàë îäíî ñëîâî, è ïëàìÿ ïîä êîòëîì ñòàëî òèøå. Æèäêîñòü âíóòðè óñïîêîèëàñü, è òåïåðü åå ðèòìè÷íîå äâèæåíèå çàâîðàæèâàëî è ñòðàííûì îáðàçîì óñïîêàèâàëî. Â ïðèãëóøåííîì ñâåòå ïîäçåìåëüÿ áûëî âñå-òàêè âèäíî, êàê çåëåíûé öâåò ñìåíÿåòñÿ ïóðïóðíûì, çàòåì êðàñíûì, çàòåì ñòàíîâèòñÿ ìàëèíîâûì. Îíà ñ òðóäîì îñîçíàâàëà, ÷òî Ñíåéï áîðìî÷åò ÷òî-òî, ñòîÿ ðÿäîì ñ íåé, è ÷òî îíà âäðóã ïåðåñòàëà ÷óâñòâîâàòü òåïëî. À ýòî îçíà÷àëî, ÷òî îãîíü ïîãàøåí è çåëüå ãîòîâî.

- Êîãäà îíî îñòûíåò, ìû ñìîæåì åãî âûïèòü.

Åãî ãîëîñ çâó÷àë áåçðàçëè÷íî è îòðåøåííî. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî – åãî ëèöî áûëî òàêèì æå áëåäíûì, êàê è ó íåå. Îíà çíàëà åãî äîñòàòî÷íî õîðîøî, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü, ÷òî îí ñòàðàåòñÿ ÷òî-òî ñêðûòü.

- Ñåâåðóñ? – íåóâåðåííî ñêàçàëà îíà.

Îí íå îòâåòèë. Äà è ÷òî ìîæíî ñêàçàòü â òàêîé ìîìåíò? Âîçìîæíî, ëó÷øå âñåãî áûëî ïðîìîë÷àòü. Îíè ìîë÷à äîæäàëèñü, ïîêà íàä æèäêîñòüþ ïåðåñòàíåò ïîäíèìàòüñÿ ïàð è ìåòàëë êîòëà ñòàíåò äîñòàòî÷íî õîëîäíûì äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ê íåìó ìîæíî áûëî ñïîêîéíî ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ. Íå äåëàÿ íèêàêèõ ëèøíèõ äâèæåíèé, òîëüêî äîñòàâ ïàëî÷êó, Ñíåéï ïðîáîðìîòàë «Assio êóáêè». Äâà êóáêà ñîñêîëüçíóëè ñ ïîëêè íà çàäíåé ñòåíå êîìíàòû, è ïåðåëåòåëè íà ñòîÿùèé ïåðåä íèìè ñòîë. Ñíåéï îñòîðîæíî ïåðåñòàâèë âñå åùå òåïëûé êîòåë íà ñòîë è ðàçëèë òåìíî-êðàñíóþ æèäêîñòü, ñëèøêîì ãóñòóþ, ÷òîáû áûòü êëþêâåííûì ñîêîì, è ñëèøêîì ÿðêóþ, ÷òîáû áûòü êðîâüþ.

Ñíåéï âçÿë îáà êóáêà è ïðîòÿíóë îäèí èç íèõ Ãåðìèîíå. Îíà âçÿëà åãî, íåîáû÷íî íåðâíè÷àÿ.

- Òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî óâåðåí â òîì, ÷òî ýòî ñðàáîòàåò?

Åé ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî â åãî âçãëÿäå ïîëíîé óâåðåííîñòè íå áûëî.

- ß Ïðîôåññîð Çåëüåäåëèÿ – íàïîìíèë îí åé ñ îòòåíêîì èðîíèè â ãîëîñå.

Ïîâèíóÿñü âíóòðåííåìó ïîðûâó, îíà âçÿëà êóáîê â äðóãóþ ðóêó,  ïîòÿíóëàñü ê åãî ëàäîíè è ïåðåïëåëà åãî ïàëüöû ñî ñâîèìè; äëÿ ïîääåðæêè, õîòÿ îíà ñàìà íå ìîãëà ñêàçàòü, õîòåëà ëè îíà ïîëó÷èòü èëè äàòü ýòó ïîääåðæêó. Îí íå óáðàë ðóêó è äàæå êðåï÷å ñæàë åå ïàëüöû.

Îíè îäíîâðåìåííî ïîäíÿëè êóáêè è âûïèëè.


	38. Ïîæàëóéñòà, ïðèñòåãíèòå ðåìíè — âîçìîæíà...

**Ãëàâà 38.** **Ïîæàëóéñòà, ïðèñòåãíèòå ðåìíè — âîçìîæíà êà÷êà. **

Ñîêà ìàíäðàãîðû íèêîãäà íå îòëè÷àëñÿ ïðèÿòíûì âêóñîì. Âîçìîæíî, ýòî áûëî ñâÿçàíî ñ åãî äåéñòâèåì — âêóñíîå Ìíîãîñóùíîå çåëüå Ñíåéïó òîæå íèêîãäà íå âñòðå÷àëîñü — ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, èç òåõ, êîòîðûå áûëè äåéñòâèòåëüíî ýôôåêòèâíûìè. 

Ãîðüêèé âêóñ îáæåã åãî ãëîòêó, è îí åäâà ïîäàâèë òîøíîòó. Âîñïîìèíàíèÿ ïðîíåñëèñü ïåðåä åãî âçîðîì — èçó÷åíèå Òðàíñôèãóðàöèé, äåïèëÿöèÿ, Êîñìîïîëèòåí, ìåñÿöû èãðû è ìåñÿöû ðàçâèòèÿ ñàìûõ âàæíûõ â åãî æèçíè îòíîøåíèé. È åå ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ — Ãåðìèîíû, è íåâàæíî, â ÷üåì òåëå îíà áûëà.

Áûëà, à ñåé÷àñ íåò. Ñòðàííîå ÷óâñòâî âûòÿæåíèÿ, ñìóòíî çíàêîìîå åìó ñ òîãî äíÿ â ñåíòÿáðå — è îí ñíîâà âèäåë ìèð è ñòîÿùóþ ïåðåä íèì Ãåðìèîíó ñ âûñîòû ñâîåãî îáû÷íîãî ðîñòà.  Îíà âûãëÿäåëà îøåëîìëåííîé, ãëàçà ñëåãêà çàòóìàíåíû. Ïîòîì îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, à îí ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå — è ñíîâà óâèäåë Ãåðìèîíó, è íåâàæíî, â êàêîì îíà áûëà òåëå. 

— Ììì… — êàçàëîñü, îíà íå çíàëà, ÷òî ñêàçàòü, îí òîæå íå èìåë íè ìàëåéøåãî ïîíÿòèÿ. ×òî âîîáùå ãîâîðÿò â òàêèõ ñëó÷àÿõ?  Îí ðåøèë ñêàçàòü íå÷òî áàíàëüíîå, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî ýòî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ðàçðóøèò âîçíèêøóþ íàïðÿæåííîñòü. 

— Ïîõîæå, ýòî ñðàáîòàëî.

Ãåðìèîíà óäèâëåííî ïîäíÿëà áðîâü. Åñëè áû îí ìîã ïîêðàñíåòü, îí áû ïîêðàñíåë. Ýòî áûëî ñëèøêîì áàíàëüíî.

— Èçâèíè, — ïðîòÿíóë îí, íàñëàæäàÿñü îùóùåíèåì òîãî, ÷òî îí ñíîâà _ìîã _ãîâîðèòü ñî âñåìè ïðèâû÷íûìè åìó èíòîíàöèÿìè. — Òû, íàâåðíîå, ïðîñòèøü ìåíÿ çà ýòó ãëóïîñòü. Âåäü ýòî íå _ñîâñåì _ïîâñåäíåâíûé ñëó÷àé, Ãåðìèîíà, ïðàâäà?

Íà ìãíîâåíèå îí çàäóìàëñÿ, ñòîèò ëè íàçâàòü åå "ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð", íî ïîòîì íå çàõîòåë òàê ðåçêî îáðûâàòü èõ ñâÿçü. Ïðè óïîìèíàíèè ñâîåãî èìåíè Ãåðìèîíà îáëåã÷åííî âçäîõíóëà, è Ñíåéï ïîäóìàë, ÷òî, íàâåðíîå, îíà îæèäàëà ôîðìàëüíîñòè, êîòîðàÿ áû ðàçðóøèëà âñå, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ñ íèìè çà ïîñëåäíèå øåñòü ìåñÿöåâ. 

— Òî÷íî, — îòâåòèëà îíà, íàêîíåö. — Íà ýòî ðàç òû ïðîùåí, Ñåâåðóñ. — Îí ïîïûòàëñÿ ñîõðàíèòü ñåðüåçíîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà, íî, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, óëûáíóëñÿ. Îí äàâíî íå óëûáàëñÿ — ýòèìè ãóáàìè — è îí áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî íè äëÿ êîãî äðóãîãî îí áû íå óëûáíóëñÿ. Ñâîáîäà ïðîÿâëåíèÿ ýìîöèé áûëà åùå îäíîé èç ðàäîñòåé ïðåáûâàíèÿ â òåëå Ãåðìèîíû. Åñëè.. âîçìîæíî… åñëè áû îí ìîã ñîõðàíèòü ýòó ñâîáîäó… äàæå õîòÿ áû ñ îäíèì ÷åëîâåêîì… íåò, ãëóïàÿ ìå÷òà, è óæ òî÷íî ñëèøêîì ðèñêîâàííàÿ. 

Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü â îòâåò.  Òóò îí âñïîìíèë î ðåàëüíîñòè è ñëåãêà ïîìîðùèëñÿ. 

— Íàì íóæíî âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ äèðåêòîðîì, — ñêàçàë îí. Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà, è Ñíåéï ïîâåðíóëñÿ íà êàáëóêàõ, íàïðàâèâøèñü ê äâåðè. Îí ñíîâà îáðàäîâàëñÿ ýòîìó îùóùåíèþ êðóòàíóâøåéñÿ âîêðóã åãî íîã ìàíòèè. Íà ïîëïóòè ê äâåðè îí âäðóã îñòàíîâèëñÿ è æåñòîì ïðèãëàñèë Ãåðìèîíó èäòè ïåðâîé. — Ãåðìèîíà, èçâèíè, — ñêàçàë îí. — ß ñîâñåì ïîçàáûë î õîðîøèõ ìàíåðàõ.

— ×òîáû âñïîìíèòü, êàêèìè ìàíåðàìè ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ, òðåáóåòñÿ íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ, — îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. — Õîðîøî åùå, ÷òî ÿ â òåáÿ íå âðåçàëàñü — ÿ âåäü ïðèâûêëà, ÷òî ñòóäåíòû ïðîïóñêàþò ìåíÿ âïåðåä.

Ïóòü äî êàáèíåòà äèðåêòîðà ïðîøåë áåç ïðèêëþ÷åíèé. Ñíåéï ïûòàëñÿ íå ñëèøêîì ÿâíî ðàçãëÿäûâàòü çàìîê, ïðèâûêàÿ ê ñâîåìó âíîâü îáðåòåííîìó òåëó. Ñòóäåíòû ðàçáåãàëèñü ñ åãî ïóòè, áðîñàÿ ñî÷óâñòâóþùèå âçãëÿäû ïðåôåêòó. ×àñ íàçàä ýòè âçãëÿäû ïðåäíàçíà÷àëèñü áû åìó. Îí ãàäàë, î ÷åì äóìàåò Ãåðìèîíà, âíîâü îùóòèâ íà ñåáå òàêîå âíèìàíèå. Ïîêà îíè äîøëè äî êàáèíåòà äèðåêòîðà, åìó íå óäàëîñü ñïðîñèòü åå îá ýòîì.

Äàìáëäîð, ïîõîæå, æäàë èõ.

— Ãåðìèîíà, Ñåâåðóñ. Êàê ÿ ðàä âèäåòü âàñ â íîðìàëüíîì ñîñòîÿíèè! Ïðåêðàñíî, ïðåêðàñíî. Ïîçäðàâëÿþ  âàñ. Ýòè ïîëãîäà áûëè íåïðîñòûìè, íî âû çàìå÷àòåëüíî ñïðàâèëèñü. Ëèìîííûé ëåäåíåö?  

Ñíåéï ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé è çàìåòèë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ñäåëàëà òî æå ñàìîå.

— Íó õîðîøî. ß ìîãó âàì ÷åì-òî ïîìî÷ü? Íåò? — Äàìáëäîð êàçàëñÿ íåñêîëüêî ðàçî÷àðîâàííûì, êîãäà îíè ñíîâà ïîêà÷àëè ãîëîâàìè. — Íó, õîðîøî, äåòè, âàì îñòàëîñü òîëüêî âåðíóòüñÿ ê ñâîèì æèçíÿì, íî… — åãî ãîëîñ íà ìãíîâåíèå ñìÿã÷èëñÿ, — íå çàáûâàéòå îá ýòîì è íå óïóñêàéòå âîçìîæíîñòè. Íåò íè÷åãî íåâîçìîæíîãî – õîòÿ îñòîðîæíîñòü íèêîãäà íå ïîìåøàåò. — Îí êèâíóë èì. — Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è.

Ñíåéï óäèâëåííî çàìîðãàë. Íè îí, íè Ãåðìèîíà íå ïðîèçíåñëè íè ñëîâà âî âðåìÿ ýòîé ïðîïîâåäè äèðåêòîðà, äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íå ñïóñòèëèñü ïî âèíòîâîé ëåñòíèöå.

Âíèçó îíè îñòàíîâèëèñü è ïîñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà, ñêðûòûå îò ïîñòîðîííèõ âçãëÿäîâ. Íàêîíåö, Ãåðìèîíà îòâåëà âçãëÿä è óñòàâèëàñü â ïîë, çàòåì ñíîâà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. — Äóìàþ, ìíå íóæíî ïîéòè ñíîâà ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ ñî ñâîåé êîìíàòîé è ñâîèì êîòîì. Òåáå ÷òî-íèáóäü íóæíî îòòóäà? — ñïðîñèëà îíà.

Ñíåéï ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. — Íåò, ÿ õðàíþ âñå â ëàáîðàòîðèè. Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî òàì åñòü ÷òî-òî ìîå. Åñëè òû ÷òî-íèáóäü íàéäåøü, ìîæåøü îòäàòü ìíå çàâòðà âå÷åðîì, êîãäà òû… êîãäà òû ïðèäåøü ïðîäîëæèòü ðàáîòó íàä ïðîåêòîì.  — Îí ñëåãêà ïîìîðùèëñÿ îò ýòîé çàìèíêè. Ñíåéï íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî â åãî ãîëîñå íå çâó÷àëî îò÷àÿííîé  ïîòðåáíîñòè â åå êîìïàíèè, êîòîðóþ îí ïûòàëñÿ â ñåáå çàãëóøèòü.

Ãåðìèîíà çàìîðãàëà,  åå ãëàçà ñòðàííî çàáëåñòåëè, ïîòîì îíà êèâíóëà è âäðóã îáíÿëà åãî çà øåþ. Ïðåæäå ÷åì îí óñïåë ÷òî-òî ïîíÿòü, îíà ïðèïîäíÿëàñü è ïîöåëîâàëà åãî. Åãî çàïîëíèëà áóðÿ îùóùåíèé — åå âêóñ è ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ. 

_Ýòî_ áûëî ïðàâèëüíî — ïðàâèëüíûé âêóñ, ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ, è ÷åëîâåê. Îí ïîïûòàëñÿ íå îòâå÷àòü íà ïîöåëóé — â êîíöå êîíöîâ, êîðèäîð, âåäóùèé ê äèðåêòîðñêîì êàáèíåòó, áûë äëÿ ýòîãî íå ñàìûì ïîäõîäÿùèì ìåñòîì — íî íå ñìîã óñòîÿòü ïåðåä èñêóøåíèåì. Îí ïîãëàäèë çàâèòêè åå âîëîñ — ìÿãêèå è øåëêîâèñòûå. Êàêàÿ-òî çëîâðåäíàÿ ÷àñòü åãî ðàçóìà îòìåòèëà, ÷òî åãî êîíäèöèîíåð áûë äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîðîø. Îí ïðèæàë åå êðåï÷å, íàñëàæäàÿñü ýòèì îùóùåíèåì. Åå ãóáû áûëè ïðîõëàäíûìè è áåñêîíå÷íî ïðèÿòíûìè. Íàñëàæäåíèå îò âñåãî — äàæå ïðîñòî îò îáðåòåíèÿ ñâîåãî ðîñòà è íåîáõîäèìîñòè íàêëîíèòüñÿ ê íåé — íàêëîíèòüñÿ äëÿ ïîöåëóÿ.

×åðåç ìãíîâåíèå îíè îòñòðàíèëèñü, òÿæåëî äûøà. Ñíåéï çàñòàâëÿë ñåáÿ ñêàçàòü "äî ñâèäàíèÿ", íî ñìîã ñêàçàòü òîëüêî äâà äðóãèõ ñëîâà. —  Äî çàâòðà.

Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà, è åå ãëàçà ñíîâà âñïûõíóëè. Îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü è ïîñïåøèëà ïî êîðèäîðó. Ñíåéï âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàë çâåðñêóþ óñòàëîñòü, è ïðîïóñòèë òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà îíà ïåðåøëà íà áåã. Ïîëãîäà íàçàä îí áû ïîäóìàë, ÷òî îíà ñïåøèò ðàññòàòüñÿ ñ íèì è âåðíóòüñÿ â Ãðèôôèíäîðñêóþ áàøíþ â êîìïàíèþ Ïîòòåðà è Âèçëè. Òåïåðü… òåïåðü îí íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî îíà áåæèò â ñâîþ êîìíàòó, ÷òîáû íèêòî íå âèäåë, êàê îíà ïëà÷åò. 

Îí äîëæåí ñäåëàòü òî æå ñàìîå. Îí äîëæåí ñäåëàòü ýòî, åñëè íå õî÷åò ïîëó÷èòü âîïðîñîâ, íà êîòîðûå íå æåëàåò îòâå÷àòü. Äàæå Ãåðìèîíå áûëî ïîçâîëèòåëüíî íîñèòüñÿ ïî êîðèäîðàì, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî îíà ïðåôåêò — ýòî íå âûáèâàëîñü èç îáðàçà. Íî ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï äîëæåí õîäèòü ìåäëåííî, õìóðÿñü íà ñòóäåíòîâ è îòíèìàÿ áàëëû ó òåõ, êòî ïî ãëóïîñòè îêàçàëñÿ íà åãî ïóòè — äàæå ó ñëèçåðèíöåâ, êîòîðûå îêàçàëèñü íàñòîëüêî ãëóïû, ÷òîáû îñòàíîâèòü åãî â êîðèäîðå è çàäàòü êàêèå-íèáóäü âîïðîñû.  

Îí äîáðàëñÿ äî ñâîåé êîìíàòû. Äâåðü îòêðûëàñü, êîãäà îí íàçâàë ñâîé ïàðîëü. Îí ïðîøåë âíóòðü è ñâàëèëñÿ â êðåñëî, óñòàâèâøèñü  â ñòåíó ïåðåä ñîáîé. Âçãëÿä íàòêíóëñÿ íà ðÿäû êíèã, è îí âñïîìíèë áîëåçíåííûé âîñòîðã Ãåðìèîíû, êîãäà îíà èõ âïåðâûå óâèäåëà. 

Îí îãëÿäåëñÿ. Ýòî áûëà åãî êîìíàòà, íî òåïåðü… òåïåðü â íåé ÷óâñòâîâàëîñü ïðèñóòñòâèå Ãåðìèîíû.  Ïåðãàìåíòû íà ñòîëå — åå çàìåòêè ïî ýêñïåðèìåíòó. Îí äîëæåí äàòü åé äîñòóï ê íèì. Îñòûâøàÿ ÷àøêà êîôå íà ïîëó ðÿäîì ñ êðåñëîì, îñòàâøàÿñÿ ïîñëå çàâòðàêà. Ñòîïêà êíèã ðÿäîì ñ ÷àøêîé — íå çàáûòü ïðåäëîæèòü èõ åé, ÷òîáû îíà ìîãëà ïðîäîëæèòü ÷òåíèå. 

Åãî êîìíàòà — åå êîìíàòà — èõ êîìíàòà. Ïîíàäîáèòñÿ âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû îñâîèòüñÿ, âñïîìíèòü… è âäðóã îí âñïîìíèë, è çàêàòàë ëåâûé ðóêàâ. Îòìåòêà áûëà åëå âèäèìîé, íî îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë åå, âñïîìèíàÿ òî, ÷åãî íå õîòåë ïîìíèòü. Îñîçíàâ, êåì îí áûë íà ñàìîì äåëå. Êåì îí áûë âñåãäà, íåñìîòðÿ íà íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ, ïðîâåäåííûõ â Ãåðìèîíèíîì òåëå. 

Îí îòêèíóëñÿ íà ñïèíêó êðåñëà. 

Íàêîíåö, çàïóòàâøèñü â ñâîèõ ìûñëÿõ, è çâåðñêè óñòàâ, îí ðåøèë ëå÷ü ñïàòü. Áûëî óæå ïîçäíî — èëè, âåðíåå, ðàíî, óæå äàëåêî çà ïîëíî÷ü, è åìó íóæíî áûëî ïîñïàòü. Îí çàäóìàëñÿ, ñìîæåò ëè óñíóòü, íî ïðèâû÷êà äåëàëà ñâîå äåëî — è åìó õîòåëîñü ëå÷ü â êðîâàòü, êàê îí äåëàë ýòî êàæäûé âå÷åð ñ ñåíòÿáðÿ. Îí ìîæåò èçâëå÷ü èç ýòîãî õîòÿ áû îäíó ïîëüçó — íàëàäèòü ñâîé ñîí. 

Îí îòêèíóë ïîêðûâàëî è çàìåð. Ïîòîì çàñìåÿëñÿ. Íà ïðîñòûíÿõ ëåæàëè àêêóðàòíî ñëîæåííûå áîêñåðû — íàïîìèíàíèå î òîì, ÷òî åùå â÷åðà çäåñü ñïàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Îí çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ óñïîêîèòüñÿ. Ïîõîæå, íåêîòîðûå èíòèìíûå ìîìåíòû áûëè äëÿ íåå ñëèøêîì ñëîæíûìè. 

Îí óñòàë. ×åðòîâñêè óñòàë. Âîñïîìèíàíèÿ ïóòàëèñü â ãîëîâå, è îí ñòàðàëñÿ âîññòàíîâèòü òî, ÷òî ñíîâà ïîçâîëèò ñòàòü åìó  ñàìèì ñîáîé — èëè íå ñîâñåì ñîáîé. Çà âðåìÿ, ïðîøåäøåå ñ ñåíòÿáðÿ îí îòêðûë â ñåáå ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûì ìîã áû áûòü. Áûëà íåêîòîðàÿ èðîíèÿ â òîì, ÷òî ñäåëàòü ýòî îòêðûòèå åìó ïîçâîëèë ìèð, îáíàðóæåííûé â òåëå âîñåìíàäöàòèëåòíåé äåâóøêè.  Íî ìîæíî ïîäóìàòü îá ýòîì è çàâòðà, íàéòè ðàâíîâåñèå â åãî íåóñòîé÷èâîé æèçíè.

Îí ïîäõâàòèë òðóñû îäíîé ðóêîé è ïî÷òè âûêèíóë èõ, íî ïîòîì êàêîé-òî íåîáúÿñíèìûé èìïóëüñ çàñòàâèë åãî ïîëîæèòü èõ îáðàòíî. Îí ðàçäåëñÿ — ÷åðíàÿ ìàíòèÿ, áðþêè, ðóáàøêà, áåëüå, è íàäåë òðóñû.

Ëåæà â êðîâàòè, îí ñìîòðåë â ïîòîëîê. Îòáëåñêè ïëàìåíè ñâå÷è èãðàëè íà ãðóáûõ êàìíÿõ. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ… ñòðàííî, ñíîâà ëåæà â ýòîé ïîñòåëè, â ýòîì òåëå. Îñîáåííî ñòðàííûìè áûëè îùóùåíèÿ îò òðóñîâ — íåìíîãî øåðîõîâàòàÿ òêàíü, ïî÷òè ëàñêàþùàÿ åãî. 

Çà ñëîâàìè ïîñëåäîâàëè îáðàçû, à ñëåäîì ìîãëè íà÷àòüñÿ äåéñòâèÿ. Ñíåéï ïîòÿíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû ñíÿòü áîêñåðû, è âåðíóòü ñåáå ñâîáîäó íàãîòû, íî íå ñìîã ýòîãî ñäåëàòü. Âåäü Ãåðìèîíà ñïàëà â òðóñàõ çäåñü, â åãî ïîñòåëè.

Îùóùåíèå íåëîãè÷íîñòè ñîáñòâåííûõ äåéñòâèé îøåëîìèëî åãî, ïîòîì îí ïðîñòî ðàññòåãíóë îäíó ïóãîâèöó. Èñêóññòâî êîìïðîìèññà. Âîñïîìèíàíèÿ è óäîáñòâî.

Íåîæèäàííî äëÿ ñåáÿ îí óñíóë, íå óñïåâ ïîäóìàòü, ñêîëüêî åìó ïðèäåòñÿ ìó÷èòüñÿ îò áåññîííèöû. 

Ñíåéï ïðîñíóëñÿ ðàííèì óòðîì, êîãäà ïåðâûå ëó÷è ñîëíöà íàïîëíèëè êîìíàòó, îòðàçèâøèñü îò ñíåæíûõ øàïîê ãîð. 

Íåêîòîðûå âåùè íèêîãäà íå ìåíÿþòñÿ — è îäíà èç íèõ — íåîáõîäèìîñòü ïîéòè â âàííóþ è îáëåã÷èòü íåóäîáíîå äàâëåíèå âíèçó æèâîòà. Íî äàæå ýòî èçìåíèëîñü — îí âäðóã âñïîìíèë, êàê ïðèêàñàëñÿ ê ýòîìó, êîãäà ýòî ïðèíàäëåæàëî Ãåðìèîíå. Ïîãëàæèâàíèå ïî áîðîçäêå âíèçó  è îñòðîå îùóùåíèå, êîãäà ïàëüöû ñêîëüçÿò ïî ãîëîâêå… îí âäðóã êîí÷èë, ïðîñòîíàâ èìÿ  Ãåðìèîíû.   


	39. Êòî çäåñü íàñòîÿùàÿ Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð, ...

**_×àñòü 39 – Êòî çäåñü íàñòîÿùàÿ Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð, øàã âïåðåä?_**

Ãåðìèîíà ñ òðóäîì çàñòàâèëà ñåáÿ íå íåñòèñü î÷åðòÿ ãîëîâó ïî øêîëüíûì êîðèäîðàì. Ëþáîé, óâèäåâøèé åå, _ìîã ðåøèòü, ÷òî ïðåôåêò ïðîñòî çàáûëà î âàæíîé âñòðå÷å, èëè î òîì, ÷òî åé íóæíî äîáàâèòü åùå íåñêîëüêî äþéìîâ ê ñî÷èíåíèþ, êîòîðîå íóæíî ñäàâàòü óòðîì. Èì ñîâåðøåííî íå îáÿçàòåëüíî çíàòü, ÷òî åå ìèð ñíîâà â áóêâàëüíîì ñìûñëå âûâåðíóëñÿ íàèçíàíêó. Îíà áåæàëà, íå ïåðåñòàâàÿ ïîâòîðÿòü ïðî ñåáÿ êàê ìîëèòâó: _ß äîëæíà âåðíóòüñÿ â ñâîþ êîìíàòó; îíè íå äîëæíû óâèäåòü, êàê ÿ ïëà÷ó.__

**_Îí _**_íå äîëæåí óâèäåòü, êàê ÿ ïëà÷ó**.**_

Çàìîê, êàçàëîñü, áûë ñ íåé çàîäíî. Ëåñòíèöû âåëè òóäà, êóäà åé áûëî íóæíî, è åé óäàëîñü äîáðàòüñÿ äî êîìíàòû, íå âñòðåòèâ íèêîãî, êòî ìîã áû åå îñòàíîâèòü èëè õîòÿ áû ïðîñòî áðîñèòü åé âñëåä ëþáîïûòíûé âçãëÿä. Îíà ñíÿëà îõðàííîå çàêëèíàíèå è ïîçâîëèëà äâåðè çàõëîïíóòüñÿ çà ñîáîé. Òÿæåëî äûøà, îíà ñ çàêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè ïðèñëîíèëàñü ñïèíîé ê äâåðè, íàõîäÿ ïîääåðæêó â åå óñïîêàèâàþùåé ïðî÷íîñòè. È òîëüêî ïîòîì Ãåðìèîíà ïîçâîëèëà ñåáå ïîäóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî îíà ñäåëàëà â êîðèäîðå ïåðåä êàáèíåòîì äèðåêòîðà. 

Îíà ïîöåëîâàëà ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéïà. 

Íà ýòîò ðàç íå áûëî íèêàêîé ïóòàíèöû ñ òåì, êîãî îíà ïîöåëîâàëà. Ýòî áûëà îíà, åå ðàçóì è òåëî, è ïîöåëîâàëà îíà åãî – òîæå è ðàçóì, è òåëî.

_Îíà ïîöåëîâàëà ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà._

È ýòî áûëî òàê ïðèÿòíî, è êàçàëîñü òàêèì ïðàâèëüíûì, è åé õîòåëîñü, ÷òîáû ýòî íèêîãäà íå çàêàí÷èâàëîñü. Åé õîòåëîñü ïîäòâåðäèòü ñâîè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, ÷óâñòâà, âëå÷åíèå. Îíà õîòåëà ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ê íåìó, óñïîêîèòü åãî, ïîáëàãîäàðèòü åãî. Îíà õîòåëà óçíàòü âêóñ åãî ãóá,  ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü, êàê îíè ïðèêàñàþòñÿ ê åå ãóáàì, ïîçâîëèòü åãî ÿçûêó ïðîíèêíóòü…Åé ìíîãî ÷åãî õîòåëîñü.

Îíà ïîöåëîâàëà ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà. 

Íåò, ïîäóìàëà îíà, îíà ïîöåëîâàëà _Ñåâåðóñà. Ìóæ÷èíó, à íå ó÷èòåëÿ. _

Ýòî áûëî ïîõîæå íà ïîëåò. 

Ýòî áûëî ïîõîæå íà ïðîùàíèå. 

À òåïåðü Ãåðìèîíà âåðíóëàñü â ñâîþ êîìíàòó – ñíîâà â _ñâîþ æèçíü. Îíà îòêðûëà ãëàçà. Îíà ñ÷èòàëà, ÷òî çàñëóæèëà ïðàâî ïîïëàêàòü, íî, õîòÿ ó íåå âñå ñæàëîñü â ãîðëå, ñëåçû íå ïîÿâëÿëèñü. Îíà îãëÿäåëàñü,  ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ ñåáå Ñíåéïà, ïðîõîäÿùåãî ïî ýòîé êîìíàòå, ïîëüçóþùåãîñÿ åå âåùàìè. Îíà çàñòàâèëà ñåáÿ îòîðâàòüñÿ îò äâåðè, áîðÿñü ñ îùóùåíèåì, ÷òî ýòî åäèíñòâåííàÿ âåùü, êîòîðàÿ åå ïîääåðæèâàåò, è ìåäëåííî ñäåëàëà íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ âãëóáü êîìíàòû, çàíîâî îòêðûâàÿ ñâîè âëàäåíèÿ. Îñòîðîæíî ïîäîéäÿ ê ñòîëó, Ãåðìèîíà ïðîáåæàëà âçãëÿäîì àêêóðàòíî ñëîæåííûå êíèãè è ñâèòêè. Åå öâåòíîå ðàñïèñàíèå âèñåëî íà ñâîåì ìåñòå, è îíà çàìåòèëà, ÷òî Ñíåéï ñîõðàíèë åå äîâîëüíî îðèãèíàëüíóþ ñèñòåìó ïîìåòîê. Ïîñëå âñåõ ýòèõ ìåñÿöåâ åå íå äîëæíî áûëî óäèâèòü, ÷òî îí ñìîã ïîíÿòü õîä åå ìûñëåé, íî åùå îäíî ïîäòâåðæäåíèå èõ âçàèìîïîíèìàíèÿ ïðè÷èíèëî åé áîëü è äîáàâèëî ê îñòàëüíûì ïåðåæèâàíèÿì ÷óâñòâî êàêîé-òî ïîòåðè. Ñòîë â îäíîì ìåñòå ïîòåìíåë îò ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ ðóê âñåõ òåõ ìíîãî÷èñëåííûõ ïðåôåêòîâ, êîòîðûå èì ïîëüçîâàëèñü. Ãåðìèîíà ðàññåÿííî äîòðîíóëàñü äî ïÿòíà – äàæå ñàìûå îò÷àÿííûå óñèëèÿ äîìîâûõ ýëüôîâ íå ñìîãëè âåðíóòü åìó áëåñêà. Îíà ïðåäñòàâèëà ñåáå Ñíåéïà, ñèäÿùåãî çà ýòèì ñòîëîì è ïðîñìàòðèâàþùåãî ñäåëàííûå çà äåíü çàïèñè. Äëÿ íåå ñåé÷àñ áûëî íåâàæíî, ÷òî, ñêîðåå âñåãî, îí íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî íå äåëàë – áîëüøèíñòâî åãî ðàáîòû – èõ ðàáîòû – îíè âûïîëíÿëè âìåñòå â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ. Íî, ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ ñåáå Ñíåéïà â ýòîé îáñòàíîâêå, Ãåðìèîíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ íå òàêîé îäèíîêîé._

Îòîéäÿ îò ñòîëà, îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê êðîâàòè. Ðûæèé êëóáîê ìåõà ïî èìåíè Êîñîëàïñóñ îòêðûë ñîííûé ãëàç è óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåå ñ òàêèì âèäîì, êàê áóäòî åãî îñòàâèëî ñîâåðøåííî ðàâíîäóøíûì âîçâðàùåíèå õîçÿéêè â åå íîðìàëüíîì âèäå. Î÷åâèäíî, îíè ñî Ñíåéïîì ñóìåëè íàéòè îáùèé ÿçûê çà âðåìÿ èõ âûíóæäåííîãî ñîæèòåëüñòâà, ðåøèëà îíà, îí ïðèâûê ê íåìó _êàê ê õîçÿèíó, êàê ê õîðîøî çíàêîìîìó ÷åëîâåêó. Ïî-âèäèìîìó, óäîâëåòâîðèâøèñü ðåçóëüòàòàìè ñâîåãî îñìîòðà, Êîñîëàïñóñ ïîäíÿëñÿ è êàê ñëåäóåò ïîòÿíóëñÿ. Îí ïîäñòàâèë åé ãîëîâó, îæèäàÿ, ÷òî åãî ïî÷åøóò, ïîòîì íåñêîëüêî ðàç ïîêðóòèëñÿ íà îäíîì ìåñòå è ñíîâà óëåãñÿ â òîé æå ïîçå, ÷òî è ðàíüøå. Êîò çàêðûë ãëàçà è, ïî âñåì âíåøíèì ïðèçíàêàì, îïÿòü çàñíóë._

Åå ãëàçà âñå åùå îñòàâàëèñü ñóõèìè. 

- Âïîëíå ïîíÿòíî, - ïîêîðíî ñêàçàëà îíà. Áûëî ïîõîæå íà òî, ÷òî îíà ëèøåíà ïðèâèëåãèè êàê ñëåäóåò ïîïëàêàòü. Îíà âçäîõíóëà. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîäîøëà ê ñâîèì êíèæíûì ïîëêàì, êîòîðûå òåïåðü êàçàëèñü åé ìàëåíüêèìè è ïóñòûìè ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ ðîñêîøíîé áèáëèîòåêîé Ñíåéïà. Îíà ñíîâà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà áîëü, íå òîëüêî èç-çà êíèã, íî â îñíîâíîì èç-çà ïîòåðè âîçìîæíîñòè îáñóæäàòü ñ íèì ïðî÷èòàííîå. Òåïåðü åå ñîáåñåäíèêàìè ñíîâà áóäóò Ãàððè, Ðîí è Ëàâàíäà ñ Ïàðâàòè. Îíà ïîïûòàëàñü ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ ñ÷àñòëèâîé èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ñíîâà ñìîæåò ïîãîâîðèòü ñî ñâîèìè äðóçüÿìè, íî ñìîãëà ïîäóìàòü òîëüêî î òîì, ðàçðåøèò ëè åé Ñíåéï ïî-ïðåæíåìó ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ åãî áèáëèîòåêîé. Ïðîáåæàâ ãëàçàìè ïî êîðåøêàì êíèã – áåäíûé âûáîð – îíà çàìåòèëà êíèãó, êîòîðóþ íà÷àëà ÷èòàòü êàê ðàç ïåðåä òåì, êàê âñå ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü.

Íå çàäóìûâàÿñü, îíà ïîòÿíóëàñü ê âåðõíåé ïîëêå, è ðàñòåðÿííî çàìîðãàëà, êîãäà åå ðóêà îñòàíîâèëàñü â íåñêîëüêèõ äþéìàõ îò êíèãè. Ñíåéï áûë äîñòàòî÷íî âûñîêèì, ÷òîáû äîñòàâàòü êíèãè, íå âñòàâàÿ íà ñòóë. Ãåðìèîíà òàêîé íå áûëà è íèêîãäà íå áóäåò. Ýòî ïðîñòîå ïðàêòè÷åñêîå ïîäòâåðæäåíèå ïðîèçîøåäøåé ïåðåìåíû âäðóã çàñòàâèëî åå çàìåðåòü è âåðíóòüñÿ ê åå ïåðâûì äíÿì â îáðàçå Ñíåéïà.

Âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, æåëàíèÿ, îùóùåíèå ïîòåðè çàòîïèëè åå, è ñëåçû íàêîíåö ïîòåêëè èç ãëàç.

__ 

Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, Ãåðìèîíà ñïàëà ëó÷øå, ÷åì ñàìà îò ñåáÿ îæèäàëà. Åå ýìîöèîíàëüíûé ñðûâ, êîòîðûé, íàñòóïèâ íàêîíåö, áûë ñèëüíûì è ïðîäîëæèòåëüíûì, ïîìîã åé îñâîáîäèòüñÿ îò ñòðàõà è íàïðÿæåíèÿ, êîòîðûå íàêîïèëèñü ó íåå â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ. Îíà ïðîâàëèëàñü â òÿæåëûé ñîí è ïðîñíóëàñü ñ òÿæåëîé ãîëîâîé, â ïîäàâëåííîì íàñòðîåíèè, íî ñ íåêîòîðûì ÷óâñòâîì îáëåã÷åíèÿ îò òîãî, ÷òî äåíü íå áûë âûõîäíûì. Çàíÿòèÿ äîëæíû áûëè íå ïîçâîëèòü åé óãëóáëÿòüñÿ â ðàçìûøëåíèÿ íàä ñîçäàâøåéñÿ ñèòóàöèåé. Ïîâåðíóâøèñü, îíà âäðóã ïîíÿëà, ÷òî íà íåé áûëè òîëüêî òðóñèêè. Çà ìåñÿöû, ïðîâåäåííûå â îáðàçå Ñíåéïà, îíà ïðèâûêëà ïðîñòî ñáðàñûâàòü îäåæäó, ïàäàòü â êðîâàòü, è òóò æå çàñûïàòü îò õðîíè÷åñêîé óñòàëîñòè. È òåïåðü îíà îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî ó íåå íåò íèêàêîãî æåëàíèÿ ðàçûñêèâàòü ñâîþ íî÷íóþ ðóáàøêó.

Ïðèâû÷êà çàñòàâèëà åå ïîäíÿòüñÿ ñ êðîâàòè è ïîéòè â âàííóþ, êîòîðàÿ áûëà ìåíüøå, ÷åì ó Ñíåéïà, çàòî îáëàäàëà çíà÷èòåëüíî áîëüøèì íàáîðîì êîñìåòè÷åñêèõ è ãèãèåíè÷åñêèõ ñðåäñòâ. Åñòü âåùü, ïî êîòîðîé îíà óæ òî÷íî íå áóäåò ñêó÷àòü – íåîáõîäèìîñòü ìûòüñÿ õîçÿéñòâåííûì ìûëîì. Îíà âñå åùå áûëà ïî÷òè ðàçäåòîé è íå ÷óâñòâîâàëà íåîáõîäèìîñòè äîñòàâàòü ÷òî-òî èç îäåæäû. Îäíîé èç âûãîä, èçâëå÷åííûõ åþ èç ïîëó÷åííîãî îïûòà, áûëî íîâîå îùóùåíèå êîìôîðòà  îò ñîáñòâåííîãî òåëà. À åñëè ó÷åñòü òî, ÷òî îíà äåëàëà ñî ñâîèì ñîáñòâåííûì òåëîì… Íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òåëå Ñíåéïà. Îíà óñìåõíóëàñü, ñíÿëà òðóñèêè è âñòàëà ïîä äóø.

Ñèñòåìà ïîäà÷è ãîðÿ÷åé âîäû â Õîãâàðöå ðàáîòàëà òàê æå õîðîøî, êàê è îáû÷íî. Îíà çàïðîêèíóëà ãîëîâó òàê, ÷òîáû âîäà ïàäàëà åé íà ëîá, ñòðóèëàñü ïî âîëîñàì, áåæàëà ïî ñïèíå, à ïîòîì, ðàçäåëÿÿñü íà äâà ïîòîêà, ñòåêàëà ïî íîãàì. Îíà ïðîòÿíóëà ðóêó è âçÿëà îäíó èç ïðîñòûõ ñòåêëÿííûõ áóòûëî÷åê, ñòîÿâøèõ íà ìàëåíüêîé óãëîâîé ïîëêå. Âñïîìíèâ ñëåãêà ñìóùåííîå ïðèçíàíèå Ñíåéïà î åãî ìàëåíüêîì ïîáî÷íîì áèçíåñå, îíà îòêðûëà êðûøêó è ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì ïîíþõàëà ñîäåðæèìîå. Â íîçäðè åé óäàðèë ñèëüíûé çàïàõ òðàâ: ðîçìàðèí è  òèìüÿí, è ÷òî-òî åùå, ÷òî îíà íå ñìîãëà óçíàòü. Çàïàõ áûë ïðèÿòíûì. Îíà âûëèëà äîâîëüíî áîëüøóþ ïîðöèþ øàìïóíÿ ñåáå íà ëàäîíü, âåðíóëà áóòûëî÷êó íà ìåñòî è íà÷àëà âòèðàòü øàìïóíü â âîëîñû. Ïîêà îíà ýòà äåëàëà, ãîðÿ÷àÿ âîäà ðàñùåïèëà ðàñòèòåëüíûå ìàñëà, îêðóæèâ åå ïàðîì ñ àðîìàòîì òðàâ, êîòîðûé íå êàçàëñÿ ìåäèöèíñêèì, íî êàê-òî ïðîÿñíÿë è îñâåæàë åå ñîçíàíèå. Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îíà ñòîÿëà ñ çàêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè, ïðîñòî ïîçâîëÿÿ âîäå ñìûâàòü îñòàòêè øàìïóíÿ, íàñëàæäàÿñü òåì, ÷òî ïåðâûé ðàç ñ ñåíòÿáðÿ ìîæåò ìûòü ãîëîâó íàñòîÿùèì õîðîøèì øàìïóíåì. Åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü íåñêîëüêèõ ñëó÷àåâ ïîñëå Ðîæäåñòâà, êîãäà îíà âñå-òàêè ïîòèõîíüêó áðàëà íåìíîãî øàìïóíÿ.

Äàæå ìûòüå ãîëîâû òåïåðü âûçûâàëî ìûñëè î Ñíåéïå.

Íåìíîãî ïîêîëåáàâøèñü, îíà âûáðàëà áóòûëî÷êó, â êîòîðîé äîëæåí áûë áûòü êîíäèöèîíåð – _êòî áû ìîã ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî îí çàäóìàåòñÿ î íåîáõîäèìîñòè êîíäèöèîíåðà?_ Îí áûë ñâåòëåå, è, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà îòêðûëà áóòûëî÷êó, çíàêîìûé çàïàõ ðîçìàðèíà ñìåøàëñÿ ñ ëàâàíäîé è ýêçîòè÷åñêèìè íîòêàìè êåäðà è êîêîñà. Îíà íà÷àëà ðàñïðåäåëÿòü åãî ïî âîëîñàì, ðàçáèðàÿ ñïóòàííûå ïðÿäè. Îïûò ïîäñêàçûâàë åé, ÷òî ýòî åäèíñòâåííûé ñïîñîá, ïîìîãàþùèé åé ïîòîì êàê ñëåäóåò ðàñ÷åñàòü âîëîñû. Íî íà ýòîò ðàç ïðÿäè ðàñïóòûâàëèñü ñàìè ñîáîé. Óäèâèâøèñü, îíà çàêîí÷èëà âòèðàòü êîíäèöèîíåð è çàêðóòèëà âîëîñû óçëîì íà ãîëîâå.

Ïîòîì îíà ñ áîëüøèì ýíòóçèàçìîì âçÿëà ìûëî è ïîíþõàëà åãî. Çàïàõ ìåäà, ñ ëåãêèì îòòåíêîì ìèíäàëÿ – ïðîñòîé è ÷óâñòâåííûé, äàæå áîëåå ÷óâñòâåííûé, ÷åì ó êîíäèöèîíåðà. Ìûëî äàâàëî îáèëüíóþ ãóñòóþ ïåíó, ñ ìÿãêèì, ïðèÿòíûì, íî íå ÷ðåçìåðíûì çàïàõîì. Îíà ïðîâåëà ïàëüöàìè ïî ðóêàì, îùóùàÿ ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ê ñâîåé êîæå â ïåðâûé ðàç ñ òåõ ïîð… íó, ñ òîé íî÷è. Îíà ñíîâà çàêðûëà ãëàçà, ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ ñåáå, êàê îí êàæäîå óòðî ñòîèò â ýòîé âàííå, ïðîâîäèò ñâîèìè ðóêàìè ïî åå êîæå. Òîëüêî îíà ïðåäñòàâèëà, ÷òî îí áûë íå åþ, ÷òî îí áûë ñàìèì ñîáîé;  è âîò îí äîòðàãèâàåòñÿ äî íåå, ðàñïðåäåëÿåò ïî åå òåëó íåæíóþ ïåíó, ïàõíóùóþ ìåäîì. Åå  ðóêè ñëåäîâàëè çà åå âîîáðàæåíèåì – ïî ïëå÷àì, ïî ãðóäè, âîêðóã ñîñêîâ, îïèñàëè êðóã ïî æèâîòó è íà÷àëè ïîäõîäèòü âñå áëèæå ê ìàëåíüêîé ãîðÿ÷åé òî÷êå ìåæäó íîãàìè. _Îùóùàåòñÿ ëè ýòî êàê-òî ïî-äðóãîìó, òàì, âíóòðè íåå?_  Ïàëüöû äâèãàëèñü, ëåãêî ñêîëüçÿ ïî ÷óâñòâèòåëüíîé êîæå,  ïðîíèêàÿ â ñêëàäî÷êè, èçó÷àÿ, èññëåäóÿ. Íåò, âñå îñòàëîñü òàêèì æå. Èçìåíèëîñü íå åå òåëî, èçìåíèëàñü îíà ñàìà. Îíà îïåðëàñü îäíîé ðóêîé îá ñòåíó, ÷òîáû ïîääåðæàòü ñåáÿ. Åå óì, åå ñåðäöå è åå ÷óâñòâà áûëè ïîëíû òåìè àðîìàòàìè, êîòîðûå îí ïðèíåñ åå òåëó è åå æèçíè. Âûäîõíóâ åãî èìÿ, êàê êàêóþ - òî çàïðåòíóþ ìûñëü, îíà ïî÷òè çàñòàâèëà ñåáÿ ïîâåðèòü â òî, ÷òî âîäà íà åå ëèöî ïîïàëà òîëüêî èç äóøà. 

×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îíà ñèäåëà ïåðåä çåðêàëîì, ñìûâ ñ âîëîñ îñòàòêè êîíäèöèîíåðà, è íàíîñèëà íà ëèöî ñðåäñòâî äëÿ óâëàæíåíèÿ êîæè – åùå îäíî òâîðåíèå Ñíåéïà, ïàõíóùåå ìàëüâîé è ðîçàìè. Åå âîëîñû ïîñëóøíî ëåæàëè íà ñïèíå, ïåðåõâà÷åííûå çàêîëêîé. Êîíäèöèîíåð ïîëíîñòüþ îïðàâäàë åå îæèäàíèÿ, âîëîñû áûëè áëåñòÿùèìè è ìÿãêèìè è íå ñïóòûâàëèñü ïåðâûé ðàç çà âîñåìíàäöàòü ëåò. Áûëà îïðåäåëåííàÿ èðîíèÿ â òîì, ÷òî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ýòîãî äîáèòüñÿ, çà äåëî äîëæåí áûë âçÿòüñÿ Ñíåéï. Îíà  ñëåãêà óëûáíóëàñü.__

_Äà__, __èìåííî__òàê__. __Ñîñðåäîòî÷üñÿ íà èðîíèè, íà ñëåãêà ãðóñòíîì þìîðå ñèòóàöèè. Ïðåäñòàâü ñåáå ëèöà äðóçåé è ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé, åñëè îíè óçíàþò, ñ êåì îáùàëèñü ïîñëåäíèå øåñòü ìåñÿöåâ. Ñòðîé ñâîþ çàùèòó òùàòåëüíî è êðåïêî. Íèêòî íå äîëæåí íè÷åãî çàïîäîçðèòü, ñèòóàöèÿ îñòàëàñü ïî÷òè òàêîé æå îïàñíîé, êàêîé è áûëà._

Ïîñëåäíÿÿ ìûñëü ïðèøëà åé â ãîëîâó ïî÷òè íåîæèäàííî, ïîòèõîíüêó ïðîêðàâøèñü â åå ñîçíàíèå, ïîâòîðÿÿ, ÷òî óãðîçà åùå íå ìèíîâàëà. Åñëè Âîëäåìîðò ïîëó÷èò êàêóþ-òî èíôîðìàöèþ î ñëó÷èâøåìñÿ, îí âñå åùå ñìîæåò íàíåñòè òÿæåëûé óùåðá Ñâåòëûì ñèëàì. Íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î ñàìîì Ñíåéïå.

Ýòà ìûñëü çàñòàâèëà åå ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ íå â ñâîåé òàðåëêå, ê òîìó æå îíà ïëîõî ñî÷åòàëàñü ñ åå ïðåæíèì ðåøåíèåì îòíîñèòñÿ êî âñåìó ñ þìîðîì. Îá ýòîì åé îáÿçàòåëüíî íóæíî áóäåò ïîãîâîðèòü ñî Ñíåéïîì, ïîäóìàëà îíà. Íî ïîçæå.

Ñåé÷àñ åé êàçàëîñü, ÷òî çàâòðàê áóäåò ëó÷øèì ëåêàðñòâîì îò óòðåííåãî ïðèñòóïà ñàìîàíàëèçà. Êðîìå òîãî, äëÿ íåå íå äîëæíî ñîñòàâèòü òðóäà ñíîâà âåðíóòüñÿ ê òîìó, ÷òî îíà îñòàâèëà. Ýòî æå _åå æèçíü, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, åé áîëüøå íå ïðèäåòñÿ íèêåì ïðèòâîðÿòüñÿ._

__ 

Ê íåñ÷àñòüþ, Ãåðìèîíà îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî âîçâðàùåíèå â ñâîþ æèçíü îêàçàëîñü çíà÷èòåëüíî áîëåå òðóäíûì äåëîì, ÷åì îíà îæèäàëà. Äàæå òàêàÿ ïðîñòàÿ âåùü, êàê çàâòðàê, òðåáîâàëà îãðîìíîé ñîñðåäîòî÷åííîñòè. È íå èç-çà óòðåííèõ ðàçãîâîðîâ – åå ìîë÷àíèå ïðîøëî íåçàìå÷åííûì äëÿ Ãàððè è Ðîíà, êîòîðûå áûëè åäèíñòâåííûìè, êòî îêàçàëèñü ðÿäîì ñ íåé. È ýòî áûëî ê ëó÷øåìó, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà ðàññåÿííî ïîòÿíóëàñü ê îäíîìó èç ðàçëîæåííûõ íà áëþäå ëîìòèêîâ áåêîíà.  Îäíàêî, íèêòî íå îæèäàë, ÷òî åå äåéñòâèòåëüíî çàèíòåðåñóåò ýòî áëþäî – îíà æå áûëà âåãåòàðèàíêîé – Ðîí ïðîñòî íàêëîíèëñÿ ê íåé, ÷òîáû ïåðåäàòü áåêîí Ãàððè. Ãåðìèîíà ñîõðàíèëà äîñòàòî÷íî ïðèñóòñòâèÿ äóõà, ÷òîáû îñòàíîâèòü äâèæåíèå ðóêè è ïåðåíàïðàâèòü åãî â ñòîðîíó òûêâåííîãî ñîêà è íàïîëíèòü ñâîé ñòàêàí.

Òûêâåííûé ñîê îêàçàëñÿ åùå îäíîé ïðîáëåìîé. Îíà ïèëà åãî ïåðâûé ðàç çà øåñòü ìåñÿöåâ – Ñíåéï äîñòàòî÷íî ÿñíî âûðàçèëñÿ ïî ïîâîäó ñâîåãî îòíîøåíèÿ ê ýòîìó íàïèòêó – è çà ýòè øåñòü ìåñÿöåâ îíà óñïåëà ïðèâûêíóòü ê óòðåííåé ÷àøêå êðåïêîãî êîôå. Îíà ïîòÿãèâàëà ÷àé ñ ìîëîêîì, ñòàðàÿñü ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå, ÷òî ýòî ãîðÿ÷èé è ñëàäêèé ýñïðåññî, è íàïîìèíàëà ñåáå, ÷òî åé íóæíî ïîñòîÿííî áûòü âíèìàòåëüíîé.

Ñíà÷àëà åå óðîêè íå äîñòàâèëè åé îñîáûõ ïðîáëåì. Ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, Ñíåéï èñïîëíÿë åå ðîëü äîñòàòî÷íî õîðîøî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû òåïåðü ó ó÷èòåëåé íå ïîÿâèëîñü íèêàêèõ âîïðîñîâ. Àðèôìîìàíòèêà ïðîøëà áåç ïðîèñøåñòâèé, åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü îáû÷íîå áîðìîòàíèå ïîäñêàçîê Íåâèëó,  íåãðîìêèå êîììåíòàðèè Ãàððè è ãðèìàñû Ðîíà. Ãåðáîëîãèÿ áûëà òàêîé æå ñïîêîéíîé, åñëè èñêëþ÷èòü íåêîòîðîå ñîæàëåíèå ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, ÷òî îíà áîëüøå íå ìîãëà ïðèêàçàòü ñâîèì îäíîêëàññíèêàì áûòü âíèìàòåëüíåå, ñîáëþäàòü òèøèíó  è ïåðåñòàòü âàëÿòü äóðàêà – è çàñòàâèòü èõ ýòî ñäåëàòü. Ê òîìó âðåìåíè, êàê çâîíîê èçâåñòèë î êîíöå óðîêà, Ãåðìèîíà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî òåïåðü îíà ìîæåò ðàññëàáèòüñÿ.

Îíà óñåëàñü çà Ãðèôôèíäîðñêèé ñòîë ðÿäîì ñ Ãàððè, è íàïîìíèëà ñåáå, ÷òî äîëæíà ïîëîæèòü ñåáå òóøåíûõ îâîùåé, ïðîäîëæàÿ ñîæàëåòü î íåäîñòóïíîñòè ÷àøå÷êè êîôå. Îíà îæèäàëà, ÷òî ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû ïîÿâÿòñÿ Ðîí èëè Íåâèë, íî âìåñòî ýòîãî çàïàõ ïèùè áûë íà âðåìÿ èçãíàí îáëàêîì àðîìàòà, êîòîðûé çàñòàâëÿë äóìàòü î ñëèøêîì áîëüøîì êîëè÷åñòâå ïà÷óëè.

- Ïðèâåò, Ãåðìèîíà, - ñêàçàëà çàïûõàâøàÿñÿ Ëàâàíäà, - ó òåáÿ íàéäåòñÿ äëÿ ìåíÿ ìèíóòêà?

Ãåðìèîíà òîëüêî ÷òî ïîëîæèëà â ðîò ïîëíóþ ëîæêó òóøåíûõ îâîùåé, à òàê êàê ìèñòåð è ìèññèñ Ãðåéíäæåð íå ðàçðåøàëè åé ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ ïîëíûì ðòîì, îíà íå óñïåëà îòâåòèòü äî òîãî, êàê Ëàâàíäà òîðîïëèâî ïðîäîëæèëà.

- Ïðîñòî ó ìåíÿ çàêîí÷èëñÿ ëîñüîí äëÿ ëèöà, à ìíå õîòåëîñü áû âçÿòü íåìíîãî äîìîé íà Ïàñõó è ÿ õîòåëà ñïðîñèòü, íå ãîòîâà ëè ó òåáÿ ñëåäóþùàÿ ïàðòèÿ? À Ïàðâàòè õîòåëà áû åùå øàìïóíÿ.

Òåïåðü, íàêîíåö, Ãåðìèîíà ïðîãëîòèëà îâîùè. 

- Íó, - íåîïðåäåëåííî ñêàçàëà îíà, íå âïîëíå óâåðåííàÿ â òîì, ÷òî Ñíåéï ñ ýíòóçèàçìîì îòíåñåòñÿ ê åå æåëàíèþ ïðîäîëæàòü èçãîòîâëåíèå êîñìåòèêè â åãî ëàáîðàòîðèè. ×òî îí ìîæåò ïðîäîëæèòü ñàì ýòèì çàíèìàòüñÿ, åé äàæå â ãîëîâó íå ïðèøëî. – ß íå óâåðåíà. Ìîæíî, ÿ îòâå÷ó òåáå ïîïîçæå?

- Íó äà, òîëüêî ïîáûñòðåå, ëàäíî? ß çíàþ, ÷òî äðóãèå äåâî÷êè òîæå õîòåëè áû êîå-÷òî çàêàçàòü, è ÿ îáåùàëà ïåðåäàòü èì, ÷òî òû îòâåòèøü.

- Äðóãèå äåâî÷êè? – ñïðîñèëà îíà, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ ïîëíîé èäèîòêîé. _È ñêîëüêî æå ýòèõ äåâî÷åê?_

- Äà òû çíàåøü – Ñüþçåí, Õàííà, Ñàëëè-Àííà, Ìýíäè, Ìîðàã – âñå. Íó è, êîíå÷íî, Ïàíñè, Ìèëëèñåíò è âñÿ ýòà ñëèçåðèíñêàÿ êîìïàíèÿ, êîòîðàÿ áîèòñÿ, ÷òî êòî-òî óâèäèò, ÷òî îíè ñ òîáîé ðàçãîâàðèâàþò. – Ëàâàíäà âûãëÿäåëà îçàäà÷åííîé. – Ó òåáÿ âñå â ïîðÿäêå, Ãåðìèîíà? Òû ñåãîäíÿ ñàìà íà ñåáÿ íå ïîõîæà.

Ãåðìèîíà îïÿòü ãëîòíóëà, íà ýòîò ðàç, ÷òîáû ñäåðæàòü ïðèñòóï èñòåðè÷åñêîãî ñìåõà, êîòîðûé ïîäñòóïèë ê ãîðëó â îòâåò íà ýòîò âîïðîñ.

- ß â ïîðÿäêå, - çàñòàâèëà îíà ñåáÿ îòâåòèòü. – Ïðîñòî çàäóìàëàñü îá óðîêå ïî Ïðåîáðàçîâàíèÿì.

Ïîõîæå, ÷òî Ñíåéï óñèëåííî ïîääåðæèâàë òó ñòîðîíó åå õàðàêòåðà, êîòîðóþ íàçûâàþò «àêàäåìè÷åñêàÿ ðàññåÿííîñòü». Ëàâàíäà ìðà÷íî êèâíóëà è ïîãðóçèëàñü â ñîæàëåíèÿ ïî ïîâîäó íåâåðîÿòíîé ñëîæíîñòè ïðåîáðàçîâàíèÿ âîðîíà â ïèñüìåííûé ñòîë. Ãåðìèîíà çàêîí÷èëà îáåäàòü, ñëóøàÿ Ëàâàíäó òîëüêî êðàåì óõà, è ñòàðàÿñü íå ïîäàâàòüñÿ èñêóøåíèþ ïîñìîòðåòü íà ó÷èòåëüñêèé ñòîë. Îíà ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì îæèäàëà óðîêà ïî Ïðåîáðàçîâàíèÿì. Ýòî âñåãäà áûë îäèí èç åå ëþáèìûõ óðîêîâ, à ïîñëå åå äîïîëíèòåëüíûõ çàíÿòèé ñî Ñíåéïîì îíà íå áîÿëàñü, ÷òî îí èñïîðòèò åå îòìåòêè. Îíà çàäóì÷èâî æåâàëà ÿáëîêî. Âîçâðàùåíèå ê ñîáñòâåííîìó îáìåíó âåùåñòâ îçíà÷àëî, ÷òî åé ñíîâà ïðèäåòñÿ áûòü îñòîðîæíåå ñ åäîé. Ñíåéï ìîã åñòü âñå ïîäðÿä è îñòàâàòüñÿ òàêèì æå õóäûì, íî åé íå íàñòîëüêî ïîâåçëî.

- Òàê òû ñêàæåøü íàì? – ïðåðâàë åå ìûñëè ãîëîñ Ëàâàíäû. Îíà ìîðãíóëà. Ëàâàíäà óæå áðîñèëà æàëîâàòüñÿ íà Ïðåîáðàçîâàíèÿ è âåðíóëàñü ê áîëåå áåçîïàñíîé òåìå óõîäà çà âíåøíîñòüþ.

- Äà, äà, ÿ ñêàæó, - çàâåðèëà åå Ãåðìèîíà. 

- Ïðåêðàñíî. – Íåáîëüøàÿ ïàóçà. – Äà, åùå. Ïàðâàòè è ÿ ïîäóìûâàåì íàä òåì, ÷òîáû óñòðîèòü åùå îäèí äåâè÷íèê. Òû ïðèñîåäèíèøüñÿ?

Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà ÷óòü íå ïîäàâèëàñü è óæå ñîáèðàëàñü ñêàçàòü íåò, íî âäðóã åé ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî Ñíåéï ïðèíèìàë ó÷àñòèå â îäíîì èç ïîäîáíûõ ìåðîïðèÿòèé. È, ïî-âèäèìîìó, ýòî îçíà÷àëî, ÷òî îíà…

- Äà, êîíå÷íî. Ýòî áóäåò çàìå÷àòåëüíî, - ñêàçàëà îíà. – Ñêàæèòå ìíå, êîãäà ýòî áóäåò.

Ëàâàíäà ðàäîñòíî êèâíóëà è èñ÷åçëà. 

Âåëèêîëåïíî, ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Ðàíüøå ÿ ïðîñòî èçîáðàæàëà èç ñåáÿ Ñíåéïà. Òåïåðü ÿ èçîáðàæàþ Ñíåéïà, êîòîðûé èçîáðàæàåò ìåíÿ. _Êòî__òóò__ _íàñòîÿùàÿ___Ãåðìèîíà__ _Ãðåéíäæåð___, __âñòàíüòå__? _

È, êàê áóäòî âîïðîñ áûë çàäàí âñëóõ, îíà âñòàëà. Íàñòîÿùàÿ îíà èëè íåò, íî íà óðîê îïàçäûâàòü íå õîòåëîñü. Ðÿäîì ñ íåé Ãàððè ïîëíîñòüþ ïîãðóçèëñÿ â ðàçãîâîð ñ Ñèìóñîì. Îíà ïðèñëóøèâàëàñü ê ìàëü÷èêàì äîñòàòî÷íî äîëãî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû óëîâèòü ñëîâà «ïîëîæåíèå âíå èãðû» è ñíîâà ïåðåñòàëà îáðàùàòü íà íèõ âíèìàíèå.

- ß ïîéäó ê ñåáå, ÷òî áû âçÿòü êîå-÷òî íåîáõîäèìîå, - ñêàçàëà îíà Ãàððè, êîòîðûé ïðîìû÷àë ÷òî-òî â çíàê òîãî, ÷òî åå óñëûøàë, íî íå ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâû. Íè÷òî íå ìîãëî îòâëå÷ü Ãàððè îò _ñåðüåçíîãî ðàçãîâîðà î êâèääè÷å. Ãåðìèîíà ïîéìàëà ñåáÿ íà ñòðàííîì ÷óâñòâå áëàãîäàðíîñòè, ïîòîìó ÷òî çíàêîìàÿ ñöåíà áîëüøå âñåãî îñòàëüíîãî ïîìîãëà åé ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ äîìà. Ñíåéï áóäåò íàä ýòèì ñìåÿòüñÿ, ïîäóìàëà îíà, ïðîâåðÿÿ, íà ìåñòå ëè åå ïàëî÷êà. È çàìåðëà._

Åå ïàëî÷êà. Èëè, òî÷íåå ãîâîðÿ, _åãî ïàëî÷êà._

Ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ èì è â ãîëîâó íå ïðèøëî îáìåíÿòüñÿ ïàëî÷êàìè, è îíà ñèëüíî ñîìíåâàëàñü, ÷òî êàêîé-íèáóäü çàáîòëèâûé äîìîâûé ýëüô ñäåëàë ýòî çà íåå, ïîêà îíà ñïàëà. Îíà îñòîðîæíî âçÿëàñü çà ïàëî÷êó, íå âûíèìàÿ åå.  Áîëåå òÿæåëûé âåñ è çíàêîìîå îùóùåíèå èíåðöèè ñîîáùèëè åé, ÷òî ýòî ïî-ïðåæíåìó áûëà ïàëî÷êà Ñíåéïà. Îíà çíàëà, ÷òî ìîæåò ëåãêî ïðåîáðàçîâàòü åãî ïàëî÷êó, íî îíà íå ñìîæåò ðàáîòàòü ñ íåé òàê æå óâåðåííî, êàê ñî ñâîåé. Ê òîìó æå, åìó òîæå íóæíà åãî ïàëî÷êà. Òóò îíà âèíîâàòî âñïîìíèëà, ÷òî åãî áðèòâà òàê è îñòàëàñü â âûáðàííîì åþ áåçîïàñíîì âàðèàíòå. Âçãëÿíóâ íà ó÷èòåëüñêèé ñòîë, îíà óâèäåëà, ÷òî Ñíåéï ïîäíÿëñÿ è ñîáèðàåòñÿ âûõîäèòü èç çàëà. Âäîõíóâ ïîãëóáæå, îíà áûñòðî ïîøëà íàïåðåðåç åìó. Íî Ñíåéï ñ öåëåóñòðåìëåííûì âèäîì áûñòðî ïðîøåë ìèìî, àáñîëþòíî íå îáðàùàÿ íà íåå âíèìàíèÿ. Ðàññòîÿíèå ìåæäó íèìè óâåëè÷èâàëîñü è, åñëè Ãåðìèîíå íå õîòåëîñü áåæàòü âñëåä çà íèì, åé íóæíî áûëî êðè÷àòü.

- Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï! 

Îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ, íî íå ïîâåðíóëñÿ. Íî ýòî äàëî åé âîçìîæíîñòü åãî äîãíàòü.

- Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, - ïîâòîðèëà îíà áîëåå ñïîêîéíûì ãîëîñîì. – Ìîæíî ñ âàìè ïîãîâîðèòü?

Îí âûñîêîìåðíî èçîãíóë áðîâü

- Ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî âû ñåé÷àñ ýòèì è çàíèìàåòåñü. Ýòî åäèíñòâåííûé âîïðîñ, êîòîðûé âàñ èíòåðåñóåò, èëè ó âàñ åñòü _äðóãàÿ ïðè÷èíà  äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû îðàòü â êîðèäîðå êàê íåäîáèòûé òðîëëü?_

Ãåðìèîíà ñäåðæàëà â ñåáå òîò îòâåò, êîòîðûé ïðèøåë åé ãîëîâó, è ïðîñòî ñêàçàëà. – Ïàëî÷êè, ñýð.

- Ïàëî÷êè, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð? 

Ýòèì óòðîì ó íåãî ÿâíî íå âîçíèêëî íåîáõîäèìîñòè ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ïàëî÷êîé.

-  Ó âàñ ìîÿ ïàëî÷êà, - îáúÿñíèëà îíà, è áûëà âîçíàãðàæäåíà  èñïóãàííûì âûðàæåíèåì, íà êàêîé-òî ìèã  ïîÿâèâøèìñÿ íà åãî ëèöå.

- Èäèòå çà ìíîé, - êîðîòêî îòâåòèë îí. 

- Ìîæåòå ïðîèçíåñòè çàêëèíàíèå, — òèõî ñêàçàë îí. Â îòñóòñòâèå ïóáëèêè åãî òîí óòðàòèë ïðåæíþþ ÿçâèòåëüíîñòü.

Âçÿâ íàçàä ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó, îíà áûñòðî ñíÿëà ÷àðû è ïðîòÿíóëà åìó åãî ïàëî÷êó. Îí ñëåãêà íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó â çíàê áëàãîäàðíîñòè.

- Ñïàñèáî, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. – Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû óéòè, íî áûñòðî îñòàíîâèëñÿ. – Äà, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ïÿòü áàëëîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà, çà òî, ÷òî âû âèçæàëè êàê áàíüøè.

_Óáëþäîê_, ñ íåæíîñòüþ ïîäóìàëà îíà, ãëÿäÿ â ñëåä óäàëÿþùåéñÿ ôèãóðå.

__ 

Âå÷åðîì îíà îòïðàâèëàñü â ïîäçåìåëüå, èñïûòûâàÿ ïðè ýòîì ÷óâñòâî î÷åíü ïîõîæåå íà îáëåã÷åíèå. Óñèëèÿ, êîòîðûå åé ïðèõîäèëîñü çàòðà÷èâàòü, èãðàÿ ðîëü Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà, íå øëè íè â êàêîå ñðàâíåíèå ñ óñèëèÿìè, íåîáõîäèìûìè äëÿ èñïîëíåíèÿ ðîëè Ãåðìèîíû Ãðåéíäæåð. Îáëåã÷åíèå è ðàññëàáëåíèå  ÿâíî íå ñîáèðàëèñü áûòü ÷àñòüþ ýòîé èãðû. Åå ñïèíà áîëåëà èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ïðèõîäèëîñü òàùèòü òÿæåëûå êíèãè, íàñòðîåíèå áûëî èñïîð÷åíî ñòðàñòíûì æåëàíèåì ñíÿòü õîòü ñ êîãî-íèáóäü áàëëû è íàçíà÷èòü íåñêîëüêî âçûñêàíèé. Ê òîìó æå, ó íåå ìó÷èòåëüíî áîëåëà ãîëîâà.

Åé ïðèäåòñÿ âûïèòü íåìíîãî íàñòîéêè âàëåðèàíû è èâîâîé êîðû, êîòîðóþ äåëàåò Ñíåéï, åñëè îíà õî÷åò âíåñòè õîòü êàêîé-òî âêëàä â èõ âå÷åðíþþ ðàáîòó.

Îíà ïîäîøëà ê çíàêîìîé äâåðè, ñêàçàëà ïàðîëü è âîøëà, è òîëüêî ïîòîì âñïîìíèëà, ÷òî åå ðîëü èçìåíèëàñü, è òåïåðü îíà äîëæíà áûëà ïîñòó÷àòü. Íó äà ëàäíî, Ñíåéï òîæå ðåäêî âñïîìèíàë ïðî ýòî.

Ñàì Ñíåéï ñèäåë çà ñòîëîì. Ïðè åå ïîÿâëåíèè îí ïîäíÿë áðîâü.

- Âîéäèòå, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, - ñêàçàë îí ñ íåêîòîðîé äîëåé èðîíèè. 

Îíà ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÷òî-òî â ñâîå èçâèíåíèå è óðîíèëà íà ïîë ñóìêó. Ïîòîì îíà ïîøëà ê áóôåòó, ìå÷òàÿ íàéòè êàêîå-òî îáëåã÷åíèå îò ãîëîâíîé áîëè.

- Ó ìåíÿ óæàñíî áîëèò ãîëîâà, - îáúÿñíèëà îíà, èçó÷àÿ ïîëêè, - è ìíå ïðîñòî íåîáõîäèìî…

- ýòî? – ïðîäîëæèë îí çà íåå.

Îíà  âçäðîãíóëà. Ñíåéï âñòàë èç-çà ñòîëà è ìîë÷à ïîäîøåë ê íåé. Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî è îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî îí ïðîòÿãèâàåò åé äûìÿùóþñÿ ÷àøêó êîôå. Çàïàõ êîôå êðóæèëñÿ âîêðóã íåå, óñïîêàèâàÿ íåðâû, îáåùàÿ ìèð, ðàäîñòü è ñ÷àñòüå. Îíà ñ áëàãîäàðíîñòüþ âçÿëà ÷àøêó è ñäåëàëà ãëîòîê. Çíàêîìûé âêóñ íàïîëíèë åå îùóùåíèåì  ïîëíîãî áëàãîïîëó÷èÿ, ãðàíè÷àùåãî ñî ñ÷àñòüåì. Îíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà è îïóñòèëàñü â êðåñëî.

- Íó êîíå÷íî, - çàìåòèë Ñíåéï, ñâîèì êëàññè÷åñêèì ïðîôåññîðñêèì òîíîì, - ÷èñòî ïñèõîëîãè÷åñêèé ýôôåêò.

Îíà îòêðûëà îäèí ãëàç è âçãëÿíóëà íà íåãî. 

- Ìíå íå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ãîëîâíàÿ áîëü, ýòî ÷òî-òî ïñèõîëîãè÷åñêîå, - ñêàçàëà îíà.

 - Ãîëîâíàÿ áîëü ÿâëÿåòñÿ ñëåäñòâèåì íàïðÿæåííîãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ. ß ïðåäâèäåë, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ òåáå íå óäàñòñÿ âûïèòü êîôå. Õîòÿ òâîå òåëî íå óñïåëî ïðèâûêíóòü ê êîôåèíó, òâîé îïûò æèçíè â ìîåì òåëå çàñòàâèë òâîé ðàçóì îæèäàòü òîãî, ÷òî òû áóäåøü ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ íåçäîðîâîé - ýôôåêò, êîòîðûé ñî âðåìåíåì èñ÷åçíåò. Ýòî îáúÿñíÿåò òîò ôàêò, ÷òî ÷àøêà êàôå âûëå÷èëà òâîþ ãîëîâíóþ áîëü.

- Òû èìååøü â âèäó òî, ÷òî ÿ ïåðåíÿëà òâîþ ïðèâû÷êó ê êîôå?

Åãî ãóáû èçîãíóëèñü â ïîëóóëûáêå. 

- Ìíå òàê êàæåòñÿ, Ãåðìèîíà. 

Êîôå, óëûáêà, åå èìÿ – âñå ýòî çàñòàâèëà åå ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ î÷åíü äîâîëüíîé òåì, ÷òî îíà íàêîíåö îêàçàëàñü çäåñü. Çäåñü, ãäå îíà ìîæåò áûòü ñîáîé. Îíà ìîë÷à êðóòèëà â ðóêàõ ÷àøêó,  ñìîòðÿ â ãëóáü ñåáÿ, êàê Òðåëàíè âî âðåìÿ î÷åðåäíîãî âèäåíèÿ.

- Ýòî îêàçàëîñü òðóäíåå, ÷åì ÿ îæèäàëà, - íàêîíåö ñêàçàëà îíà. Ñíåéï ïî-ïðåæíåìó ñèäåë çà ñâîèì ñòîëîì. Îí íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèë, íî Ãåðìèîíà çíàëà, ÷òî îí ñëóøàåò. – ß äóìàëà, ÷òî ìíå áóäåò íàìíîãî ëåã÷å ñíîâà ñòàòü ñîáîé. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, èìåííî ýòèì ÿ è çàíèìàëàñü ïîñëåäíèå âîñåìíàäöàòü ëåò – áûëà ñàìà ñîáîé. Íî ÿ ïî-ïðåæíåìó ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî ÿ ïðèòâîðÿþñü. ß êàê áóäòî èãðàþ ðîëü Ãåðìèîíû Ãðåéíäæåð. ß íå ìîãó òî÷íî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ÿ äóìàþ èëè ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó äåëàòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî íå òî, ÷òî ñòàëà áû äåëàòü Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð. – Îíà ñòàðàëàñü ïîäîáðàòü ñëîâà, ÷òîáû òî÷íåå îáúÿñíèòü ñâîè ìûñëè. – Ìíå ïðèõîäèòñÿ äóìàòü «òàê ñäåëàëà áû Ãåðìèîíà», òî÷íî òàê æå, êàê ÿ ðàíüøå äóìàëà «òàê ñäåëàë áû ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï». ß íå ìîãó ïðîñòî ïîäóìàòü «òàê õî÷ó ñäåëàòü ÿ».

Ñíåéï ìîë÷àë òàê äîëãî, ÷òî îíà ðåøèëà, ÷òî îí âåðíóëñÿ ê ïðîâåðêå ñî÷èíåíèé. Íî ïîòîì îí çàãîâîðèë.

- Ìû âñå òàê èëè èíà÷å èãðàåì êàêèå-òî ðîëè, Ãåðìèîíà. Òû, ÿ, ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð, ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, ìèñòåð Âèçëè, äàæå ìèñòåð Ëîíãáîòòîì. Íèêòî èç íàñ íà ñàìîì äåëå íå ÿâëÿåòñÿ òî÷íî òàêèì, êàêèì ïîêàçûâàåò ñåáÿ îêðóæàþùèì. Íàäî ïðîñòî îá ýòîì íå çàáûâàòü. Ïîìíèòü, ÷òî ìû íå÷òî áîëüøåå, ÷åì ïðîñòî îòðàæåíèå ìíåíèÿ, êîòîðîå ñëîæèëîñü î íàñ ó  îêðóæàþùèõ.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà åãî ëèöî, çàòåíåííîå ñëàáûì ñâåòîì ïîäçåìåëüåâ, íà êîòîðîì ÿñíî ÷èòàëèñü ñèëà è ýíåðãèÿ.

- Èíòåðåñíîå ìíåíèå, – òèõî ñêàçàëà îí.

- Äà, - ñîãëàñèëñÿ îí. – ß êàê-òî ïðî÷èòàë åãî è äîâîëüíî äîëãî æäàë ñëó÷àÿ èñïîëüçîâàòü â ðàçãîâîðå.

Åãî ãîëîñ áûë î÷åíü ñåðüåçíûì, íî íàïðÿæåííîñòü èñ÷åçëà. Îíà íåãðîìêî ðàññìåÿëàñü, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ íå ïîäõîäÿùåå âðåìÿ äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïðîäîëæàòü ýòó òåìó.

- Ïîíÿòíî, - ñêàçàëà îíà, áîëüøå íå áóäó âîëíîâàòüñÿ, è ïðîñòî ïîñòàðàþñü ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ýòèìè ïðîáëåìàìè. 

- Ðåøåíèå, äîñòîéíîå âñÿ÷åñêèõ ïîõâàë, - ñóõî çàìåòèë îí, è ïîòîì äîáàâèë, - åñëè ýòî ïîìîæåò òåáå ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ óâåðåííåé, ÿ ñåãîäíÿ òîæå èñïûòûâàë ïîõîæåå èíòåðåñíîå îùóùåíèå. À âåäü ÿ ïðèâûêàë èãðàòü ðîëü ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà î÷åíü äîëãîå âðåìÿ.

Òàê êàê âðåìÿ øëî, îíè ïðîäîëæèëè çàíèìàòüñÿ ñâîèìè ñòàðûìè çàäà÷àìè è ýêñïåðèìåíòàìè, âîçâðàùàÿñü ê çíàêîìûì ôîðìàì ïîâåäåíèÿ, ðåàêöèÿì è îòêëèêàì, êîòîðûå îïðåäåëÿëèñü ëè÷íîñòüþ, à íå ôèçè÷åñêèì îáëèêîì. Íî â òî âðåìÿ, êàê îíè ðàáîòàëè, Ãåðìèîíà  ïðîèãðûâàëà â óìå åãî çàìå÷àíèå, è äóìàëà, ïîíÿë ëè îí, íàñêîëüêî ìíîãî îí ñìîã ýòèì ñêàçàòü. Îíà è ñàìà äî êîíöà  íå ïîíèìàëà, êàê ìíîãî ýòî äëÿ íåå çíà÷èëî.


	40. ×òî ñòîèò âñåãî íà ñâåòå

**×àñòü 40 – ×òî ñòîèò âñåãî íà ñâåòå **

**

* * *

**

_Ìû__áóäåì__ñêèòàòüñÿ__ìûñëüþ__   
__è â êîíöå ñêèòàíèé ïðèäåì  
òóäà, îòêóäà ìû âûøëè,  
è óâèäèì ñâîé êðàé âïåðâûå._

È âîò âåñåííèé ñåìåñòð ïîñëåäíåãî Ãåðìèîíèíîãî ãîäà îáó÷åíèÿ â Õîãâàðöå ïîäîøåë ê êîíöó. Ïîñëåäíÿÿ íåäåëÿ ïðîøëà â îáû÷íîé ïàíè÷åñêîé ãîíêå ñî ñäà÷åé òåñòîâ, èçìåíåíèÿìè â ðàñïèñàíèè, ïðîâåðêîé îòâåòîâ íà ýêçàìåíàöèîííûå âîïðîñû  è îáðåòåíèåì óâåðåííîñòè â óñïåõå èëè â ïðîâàëå, â çàâèñèìîñòè îò ðåçóëüòàòà ýòîé ïðîâåðêè. Íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î öåëûõ ïàðòèÿõ êîñìåòè÷åñêèõ ñðåäñòâ è øàìïóíåé, êîòîðûå òðåáîâàëèñü äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû óäîâëåòâîðèòü ïîòîê çàêàçîâ, ïîñòóïàþùèõ ê íåé è ñ ñîâèíîé ïî÷òîé, è ÷åðåç Ëàâàíäó. Äîõîä îò ýòîãî áèçíåñà ñíà÷àëà çàñòàâèë åå ðàñòåðÿòüñÿ, íî îíà áûñòðî ñïðàâèëàñü ñ ýòèì îùóùåíèåì.  Â ýòîé æèçíè íåîáõîäèì íåêîòîðûé ïðàêòèöèçì. 

Íàêîíåö, ïîñëåäíèå çàäàíèÿ íà êàíèêóëû áûëè ðîçäàíû, ïîñëåäíèå ñóíäóêè óïàêîâàíû, ïîñëåäíèå çàêàçû íà êîñìåòèêó âûïîëíåíû. Õîãâàðö-ýêñïðåññ îòïðàâèëñÿ ñî ñòàíöèè Õîãñìèä â íàïðàâëåíèè âîêçàëà Êèíãñ-Êðîññ, óâîçÿ ñâîèõ îçàáî÷åííûõ è, îäíîâðåìåííî,  óâåðåííûõ â ñåáå ïàññàæèðîâ íàâñòðå÷ó èõ ñåìüÿì è èõ ïëàíàì íà êàíèêóëû. Íà ýòîò ðàç ñðåäè íèõ áûëè Ãàððè Ïîòòåð è Ðîí Âèçëè, êîòîðûå, âìåñòå ñ Äæèííè, îòïðàâëÿëèñü â Ïðèñòàíèùå «÷òîáû ïðèéòè â ñåáÿ». Ýòîò ïðîöåññ, íåñîìíåííî, äîëæåí áûë âêëþ÷àòü â ñåáÿ îãðîìíîå êîëè÷åñòâî òåðàïåâòè÷åñêîé  êâèääè÷íîé ïðàêòèêè è êóëèíàðíûõ ïðîèçâåäåíèé ìèññèñ Âèçëè. Ãåðìèîíó ïðèãëàøàëè ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ, íî îíà îòêàçàëàñü, è áûëà î÷åíü áëàãîäàðíà, ÷òî îíè íå ñòàëè íàñòàèâàòü. Îíà íå ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ãîòîâîé ê òîìó, ÷òîáû ïîãðóçèòüñÿ â îáû÷íûé õàîñ ñåìåéñòâà Âèçëè. Åñëè áû åé õîòåëîñü õàîñà, åé âïîëíå áû õâàòèëî òîãî, ÷òî òâîðèëîñü ó íåå â ãîëîâå. È òî, ÷òî åé íå õîòåëîñü îêàçûâàòüñÿ ñëèøêîì äàëåêî îò ïåðâîïðè÷èíû ýòîãî õàîñà, áûëî âïîëíå ïîíÿòíî.

Ñóåòà çàâåðøåíèÿ ñåìåñòðà íå òîëüêî çàñòàâèëà åå ïîëíîñòüþ âåðíóòüñÿ â ñâîþ íîðìàëüíóþ æèçíü, íî è ïðåäîñòàâèëà åé âåñüìà óáåäèòåëüíóþ ïðè÷èíó äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû íå ñòàëêèâàòüñÿ ñ ñàìîé îñòðîé ïðîáëåìîé â åå æèçíè – ñî Ñíåéïîì. Êîíå÷íî æå, îíà âèäåëà åãî íà ýòîé ïîñëåäíåé íåäåëå. Ó íåå áûëè óðîêè ïî çåëüÿì, à ïî âå÷åðàì îíè ïðîäîëæàëè ïðîâîäèòü ýêñïåðèìåíòû è ðàçãîâàðèâàòü. Íî ñî âðåìåíåì, êîãäà îíè îêîí÷àòåëüíî âåðíóëèñü ê ñòàðûì ðîëÿì, îíà ñòàëà çàìå÷àòü, ÷òî èõ îòíîøåíèÿ ñòàëè…íå òî, ÷òîáû íàòÿíóòûìè…íî áûëî ÷òî-òî. Êîãäà îíà ñòàëà ñòóäåíòêîé, à îí ó÷èòåëåì, ïîñòåïåííî ÷òî-òî íà÷àëî ðàçäåëÿòü èõ. ×òî-òî íåäîñêàçàííîå. È îíà ñ÷èòàëà, ÷òî ñ ýòèì íåîáõîäèìî ðàçîáðàòüñÿ.

Îíà ëåæàëà íà êðîâàòè, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ ïîòîëîê, îäíîé ðóêîé ðàññåÿííî ïîãëàæèâàÿ Êîñîëàïñóñà. Åå ïîñëåäíèé óðîê ïî çåëüÿì áûë… ñêàæåì òàê – ñòðàííûì. Äà, îí ñíÿë ñ íåå áàëëû, êîãäà ïîéìàë åå íà ïîïûòêå ïîìåøàòü Íåâèëó óíè÷òîæèòü åùå îäèí êîòåë, íî ñäåëàë ýòî ñ ñîâåðøåííûì áåçðàçëè÷èåì. Îí íå èñïîëüçîâàë íè îäíó èç ñâîèõ êîðîííûõ ïîç, íè îäèí èç ñâîèõ óáèéñòâåííûõ âçãëÿäîâ. Ìàëü÷èêè íè÷åãî íå çàìåòèëè, è ðåàêöèÿ Ãàððè è Ðîíà áûëà òàêîé æå, êàê è îáû÷íî. Íî îíà çàìåòèëà ýòî, çàìåòèëà ïåðåìåíó è óäèâèëàñü.

Îíà âçäîõíóëà è íà÷àëà ïî÷åñûâàòü êîòà çà óõîì. Ñíîâà ñòàðàÿñü ðàçëîæèòü âñþ ñèòóàöèþ ïî ïîëî÷êàì ó ñåáÿ â ãîëîâå, îíà íà÷àëà ïðîèãðûâàòü ðàçëè÷íûå ñöåíàðèè, êîòîðûå ñîñòàâëÿëà è îòáðàñûâàëà âñå âðåìÿ ïîñëå îáåäà. _Ñíåéï__, _Âîëäåìîðò___, __Õîãâàðö__, _ñâåò__, ___òüìà__, _Ñíåéï__. _Îíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà. Äî ñèõ ïîð ïîòîëîê áûë ñîâåðøåííî áåñïîëåçåí ïðè ïîèñêå àëüòåðíàòèâíûõ ðåøåíèé._

Ñêîðåå âñåãî, ýòî îáúÿñíÿëîñü òåì, ÷òî àëüòåðíàòèâíûõ ðåøåíèé ïðîñòî íå áûëî, ãðóñòíî ðåøèëà îíà.

Åé áûëî ïðîñòî íåîáõîäèìî ïîãîâîðèòü ñî Ñíåéïîì.

Ñàìî ïî ñåáå, ýòî ïðîáëåìîé íå áûëî. Óðîêè çàêîí÷èëèñü, çíà÷èò îí ñåé÷àñ äîëæåí áûòü â êëàññå, â ñâîåì êàáèíåòå èëè â ñâîèõ êîìíàòàõ. Âñå îíè îòêðûòû äëÿ íåå. Ìîæåò îí è îòäàëèëñÿ îò íåå, íî íèêîãäà íå äàâàë ïîíÿòü, ÷òî åå ïîÿâëåíèå áóäåò íåæåëàòåëüíûì. Îñòàíåòñÿ ëè ýòî â ñèëå ïîñëå åå âèçèòà – ñïîðíûé âîïðîñ. Ãåðìèîíà ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåëà, îæèäàë ëè îí îò ïðîèçîøåäøèõ ñîáûòèé òîãî æå, ÷òî è îíà. 

Îíà íåîõîòíî ïîäíÿëàñü ñ êðîâàòè. Åñëè ñ ýòèì çàòÿãèâàòü, ëåã÷å íå ñòàíåò. Ãåðìèîíà âçÿëà ñâèòåð è íàïðàâèëàñü â ïîäçåìåëüÿ. Êîãäà îíà îòêðûëà äâåðü, êëàññíàÿ êîìíàòà áûëà ïóñòà. Ñíåéï íå ïðèãëàøàë åå çàõîäèòü â ëþáîå âðåìÿ, íî îí íå ñìåíèë íè îäíîãî çàêëèíàíèÿ. Ýòî î÷åíü ïî-Ñíåéïîâñêè, ïîäóìàëà îíà, ïåðåäàòü èíôîðìàöèþ èìåííî òàêèì ñïîñîáîì. Çàêðûâ è çàùèòèâ äâåðü, îíà ïîøëà ê êàáèíåòó. Â îòâåò íà åå òèõèé ñòóê ïðîçâó÷àëî îòðûâèñòîå «Âîéäèòå». Îí ñèäåë â îäíîì êðåñåë,  ÷èòàÿ êàêîé-òî æóðíàë. Êîãäà îíà çàêðûëà çà ñîáîé äâåðü, Ñíåéï ïîëîæèë æóðíàë ðÿäîì ñ êðåñëîì.

- Ãåðìèîíà, - ñêàçàë îí áåç âñÿêîãî âûðàæåíèÿ, - ÷åì ÿ ìîãó òåáå ïîìî÷ü? 

Îíà çíàëà, ÷òî îí íå îæèäàë åå ïîÿâëåíèÿ. Îí íå ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ êðåñëà, è íå ñäåëàë íè îäíîãî äâèæåíèÿ â åå íàïðàâëåíèè, íî â åãî ïîçå ÷óâñòâîâàëîñü íàïðÿæåíèå, à âûðàæåíèå ëèöà áûëî íàñòîðîæåííûì. Îíà çíàëà, ÷òî õî÷åò ñêàçàòü, íî ñåé÷àñ, êîãäà îíà ïðèøëà ñþäà, îíà íå ìîãëà ðåøèòü, ñ ÷åãî íà÷àòü. Îíà ïðèêóñèëà ãóáó, ñòàðàÿñü íàéòè íóæíûå ñëîâà. Íåñìîòðÿ íà íàñòîðîæåííîñòü, Ñíåéï ñëåãêà óëûáíóëñÿ.

- Ïî÷åìó áû òåáå ïðîñòî íå ñêàçàòü ýòî? – ïðåäëîæèë îí, - À ïîòîì ìû ñìîæåì ñäåëàòü âèä, ÷òî âñå áûëî âåæëèâî è òàêòè÷íî.

Åãî ñëîâà çàñòàâèëè Ãåðìèîíó óëûáíóòüñÿ â îòâåò, íî ýòî áûëà î÷åíü êîðîòêàÿ óëûáêà.

_×òî æå, ïðèñòóïèì ...._

- Ìû íå ìîæåì ïðîäîëæàòü ýòî, - ïðÿìî ñêàçàëà îíà.

Îí íå îòâåòèë, òîëüêî ñëîæèë ðóêè íà êîëåíÿõ òàê, êàê áóäòî æäàë îò íåå ïðîäîëæåíèÿ åå ñëîâ.

Ãåðìèîíà ñãëîòíóëà è ñäåëàëà ðóêîé íåîïðåäåëåííîå äâèæåíèå, ïîêàçûâàÿ íà íåãî è íà êîìíàòó.

"Ýòî. .Ìû…Ìû íå ìîæåì ýòî ïðîäîëæàòü, ýòî âåäü ïðàâäà. Íå ïîòîìó, ÷òî òû ìîé ó÷èòåëü – òû íå âñåãäà èì áóäåøü. È íå ïîòîìó, ÷òî  òû ñòàðøå – ýòî ìåíÿ ñîâåðøåííî íå áåñïîêîèò. Íî ýòî ñëèøêîì îïàñíî. Åñëè Âîëäåìîðò îá ýòîì óçíàåò, îí ìîæåò ðàññêàçàòü âñåì, ÷òî  ó òåáÿ áûëà ñâÿçü ñî ñòóäåíòêîé, è òîãäà Äèðåêòîð áóäåò âûíóæäåí òåáÿ óâîëèòü. Ê òîìó æå îí áóäåò íåêðàñèâî âûãëÿäåòü íà ôîíå ýòîé èñòîðèè, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí èëè çíàë îáî âñåì è íè÷åãî íå ïðåäïðèíÿë, èëè íå çíàë, õîòÿ äîëæåí áûë çíàòü. È òû íå ñìîæåøü ïðîäîëæàòü áûòü øïèîíîì, õîòÿ âñå íóæäàþòñÿ â èíôîðìàöèè, à Äèðåêòîðó ïðèäåòñÿ óéòè â îòñòàâêó, õîòÿ îí î÷åíü íóæåí øêîëå. -   Îíà ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî ãîâîðèò ñáèâ÷èâî,  íî ñåé÷àñ åé íóæíî áûëî âûñêàçàòüñÿ. – Âîëäåìîðò ìîæåò äàæå óáèòü òåáÿ, êàê òîãî ìóæ÷èíó, Ðàääà. À… - îíà çàêîëåáàëàñü, íî âäîõíóëà ïîãëóáæå – åñëè óæ íà÷àëà ãîâîðèòü âñå ýòî, äðóãîé âîçìîæíîñòè ó íåå íå áóäåò, - ÿ ñëèøêîì áåñïîêîþñü î òåáå, ÷òîáû ïîäâåðãàòü òåáÿ òàêîìó ðèñêó. 

Îíà æäàëà åãî îòâåòà, è î÷åíü õîòåëà, ÷òîáû îí îïðîâåðã åå ñëîâà, ñêàçàë åé, ÷òî âñå ýòî ãëóïî, ÷òî, íåñîìíåííî, åñòü ñïîñîá ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñî âñåìè ïðîáëåìàìè, ïðîñòî îíà åãî íå çàìåòèëà. Íî Ñíåéï íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä èçó÷àë ñâîè ðóêè, à ïîòîì ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå.

- ß äîëæåí ïðèçíàòüñÿ, ÷òî óæå íåñêîëüêî äíåé äóìàþ î òîì, êàê îáúÿñíèòü òåáå âñå ýòî. ß íå äîëæåí áûë òåáÿ íåäîîöåíèâàòü. Ïîæàëóéñòà, ïðèìè ìîè èçâèíåíèÿ.

Ýòî ïðèçíàíèå óñïîêîèëî åå, äàæå íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî ïîñëåäíèå îñòàòêè åå ãëóïîé íàäåæäû áûëè ðàçâåÿíû. Òåïåðü, êîãäà âñå áûëî îêîí÷àòåëüíî ñêàçàíî, îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ÷òî-òî áëèçêîå ê îáëåã÷åíèþ. Îíà ìåäëåííî êèâíóëà, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê åå ìûñëè ïîíåìíîãó ïðîÿñíÿþòñÿ. Ñíåéï âñå åùå ïðîäîëæàë ãîâîðèòü, è âñå åùå ñìîòðåë íà íåå.

- Òåì íå ìåíåå, ÿ çàìåòèë, ÷òî òû ïðîïóñòèëà îäèí ïóíêò â ñâîèõ ðàññóæäåíèÿõ. Âîëäåìîðò äåéñòâèòåëüíî ìîæåò èñïîëüçîâàòü çíàíèå î ëþáîé ñâÿçè ìåæäó íàìè,  ÷òîáû óïðàâëÿòü ìíîé èëè ÷òîáû  íàâðåäèòü ìíå. Íî òû â ýòîé ñèòóàöèè ïîäâåðãàåøüñÿ ðàâíîìó, åñëè íå áîëüøåìó ðèñêó. – Îí ñíîâà íà÷àë èçó÷àòü ñâîè ðóêè. – È ÿ òàêæå áåñïîêîþñü î òåáå ñëèøêîì ñèëüíî, ÷òîáû  ïîäâåðãàòü òåáÿ òàêîé îïàñíîñòè. 

__ 

_È ìîë÷à ñòóïèâ çà âîðîòà  
ìû ñíîâà ïîéìåì – íàì îñòàëîñü  
òîëüêî íà÷àòü è çàêîí÷èòü:   
Ó èñòîêà òèøàéøåé ðåêè  
øóì íåâèäèìîãî âîäîïàäà  
è â ÿáëîíå ïðÿ÷óòñÿ äåòè,  
íî íåêîìó èõ äîèñêàòüñÿ;  
òîëüêî ñëûøíî èõ - ïîëóñëûøíî  
â òèøèíå ìåæäó âñïëåñêàìè ìîðÿ._

Ñëîâà áûëè íàêîíåö ïðîèçíåñåíû. Îòíîøåíèÿ ðàçâèâàëèñü äîëãî, ïîñòåïåííî, äîñòèãëè ñâîåé âåðøèíû, à ïîòîì áûëè ãðóáî ïðåðâàíû áåç îêîí÷àòåëüíîãî ðåøåíèÿ. Òåïåðü ýòî ðåøåíèå áûëî. 

Îí çàìåòèë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóëà, ñëóøàÿ åãî ñëîâà. Îí ïî÷òè âèäåë, êàê îíà äóìàåò, áûñòðî ïåðåáèðàåò âîçìîæíûå  òîëêîâàíèÿ åãî ñëîâ, ñîìíåâàåòñÿ, ìîæíî ëè èõ ïîíÿòü òàê, êàê åé õîòåëîñü áû è – ïîñëå êîðîòêîãî ìîë÷àíèÿ – óòâåðæäàåòñÿ â îêîí÷àòåëüíîì ðåøåíèè è ïðèìèðÿåòñÿ ñ íèì. Ñ íèì ïðîèñõîäèëî ïðèìåðíî òî æå ñàìîå, ïîêà îíà ãîâîðèëà. Ñòðàõ íåèçâåñòíîñòè íå òàê óæàñåí, êàê ñòðàõ ðàçðóøèòü òî, ÷òî çíàåøü, íî êîãäà íåò âûáîðà, ïîòåðÿ êàæåòñÿ íåìíîãî ìåíüøå. 

Îí êèâíóë, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà áûñòðî âçãëÿíóëà íà íåãî, êàê áóäòî æåëàÿ óáåäèòüñÿ â ïðàâèëüíîñòè ñâîèõ ìûñëåé – îí íå õîòåë çàòÿãèâàòü ýòîãî ðàçãîâîðà, â ýòîì íå áûëî íèêîãî ñìûñëà. Åãî ðàçóì ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì íàáëþäàë çà åå ðåàêöèåé. Îñòàëüíàÿ åãî ÷àñòü ñòàðàëàñü îòáðîñèòü ýòè ìûñëè, ÷òî, êîíå÷íî æå, îçíà÷àëî, ÷òî íè î ÷åì äðóãîì îí äóìàòü íå ìîã.

Ìîë÷àíèå çàòÿíóëîñü è â âîçäóõå ïîâèñëî ïî÷òè îùóòèìîå íàïðÿæåíèå.

- ß… äóìàþ, ìíå íóæíî áûëî ýòî çíàòü, - íàêîíåö ïðîøåïòàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Ñíåéï âûäîõíóë âîçäóõ, êîòîðûé íåïîíÿòíî êîãäà óñïåë âäîõíóòü, è ïîäíÿëñÿ, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ åé ðóêó.

- Íàì îáîèì íóæíî áûëî ýòî çíàòü, - ñêàçàë îí, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà âçÿëà ïðîòÿíóòóþ ðóêó. – Ìîæåò áûòü, ýòî âñå íàïîìèíàåò ìåëîäðàìó èëè Øåêñïèðîâñêóþ òðàãåäèþ, íî íàì íåò ñìûñëà ïîçâîëÿòü ñåáå  ñîáèðàòü íåïðàâèëüíûå òîëêîâàíèÿ íàøèõ ïîñòóïêîâ. Äëÿ âñÿêèõ íåäîðàçóìåíèé ó íàñ áóäåò äîñòàòî÷íî âðåìåíè â áóäóùåì, íî ìû, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ìîæåì çàâåðøèòü ýòîò êîíêðåòíûé ýïèçîä òàê, ÷òîáû âñå áûëî ÿñíî.

Òåïåðü îíà ñòîÿëà áëèæå ê íåìó; îí ïðèòÿíóë ê ñåáå Ãåðìèîíó, ïîêà ãîâîðèë ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ýòîãî îíà íå îòðèöàëà.  Ýòî áûëî ïðîñòî íåâîçìîæíî. 

Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê Ãåðìèîíà âçäðîãíóëà, è äîòðîíóëñÿ äî åå ëèöà. Ê åãî îáëåã÷åíèþ, îíà íå ïëàêàëà. Îí ïîäíÿë áðîâü, è óâèäåë, ÷òî îíà óëûáàåòñÿ.

- ß õîòåëà áû, íî ó ìåíÿ íå ïîëó÷àåòñÿ…, - òèõî ñêàçàëà îíà. – Îáû÷íî ýòî õîðîøî ïîìîãàåò.

- Íå íàñòîëüêî õîðîøî, êàê õîòåëîñü áû, - ñ êðèâîé óëûáêîé îòâåòèë Ñíåéï. 

Ãåðìèîíà çàñìåÿëàñü, íî åå ñìåõ çâó÷àë íåìíîãî íàòÿíóòî, - Î, Áîæå… Ìíå áóäåò î÷åíü íå õâàòàòü òåáÿ.

- Ìíå òåáÿ òîæå, - òîëüêî è ñìîã îòâåòèòü îí. Ìîë÷àíèå è íàïðÿæåííîñòü âåðíóëèñü ñíîâà, íî íà ýòîò ðàç îíà áûëà äîñòàòî÷íî áëèçêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû îí ìîã ÷òî-òî ñ ýòèì ñäåëàòü. Îí ñëåãêà íàêëîíèëñÿ, ÷òîáû äîñòàòü äî åå ãóá, è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî â òîò æå ìîìåíò îíà ïðèïîäíÿëàñü. Äà, åìó áóäåò íå õâàòàòü åå, íå õâàòàòü èõ áëèçîñòè è âçàèìîïîíèìàíèÿ.

Â êîìíàòàõ áûëî õîëîäíî, íî Ñíåéï ýòîãî íå çàìå÷àë. Ñåé÷àñ, îáíèìàÿ Ãåðìèîíó, îí íå çàìå÷àë íè÷åãî, êðîìå âêóñà è òåïëà åå ðòà, äâèæåíèé åå ãóá.  Îäíà åãî ðóêà çàðûëàñü â åå âîëîñàõ, äðóãàÿ èçó÷àëà íåæíóþ êîæó íà åå ñïèíå ïîä ñâèòåðîì, è âñå åãî îùóùåíèÿ ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàëèñü íà åå äûõàíèè è òèõèõ ñòîíàõ.

Îí íåîõîòíî ïðåðâàë ïîöåëóé, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà âçäðîãíóëà. Òîëüêî òîãäà îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî êàìèí íå ãîðèò, è áåç íåãî  â êîìíàòå ïðîõëàäíî. Îáû÷íî îí ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî ýòî õîðîøî, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñïîñîáñòâóåò ÿñíîñòè ìûøëåíèÿ, íî òåïåðü åìó õîòåëîñü îêàçàòüñÿ â êàêîì-íèáóäü áîëåå òåïëîì ìåñòå. Â áîëåå òåïëîì ìåñòå ñ Ãåðìèîíîé.

Ïðèæàâøèñü ëáîì ê åå ëáó, îí ïîäîæäàë, ïîêà îíà îòêðîåò ãëàçà.

- Ýòî îáÿçàòåëüíî âñå óñëîæíèò… íî ìîæåò ìû ïîéäåì â ìîþ êîìíàòó?

Åñëè áû ó íåå áûëè êàêèå-òî ñîìíåíèÿ, îíà âîñïîëüçîâàëàñü áû ýòîé âîçìîæíîñòüþ è óøëà; ñàì îí íå ìîã è íå ñîáèðàëñÿ ïðåäëàãàòü åé óéòè. Áëèæàéøåå áóäóùåå íè÷åãî èì íå îáåùàëî, íî åìó áûëî íóæíî ýòî… ýòî ïðîùàíèå, äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû îí ìîã íàäåÿòüñÿ. Îí áû ñìîã ïðîæèòü áåç íåãî, íî íå õîòåë ñàì ïðèíèìàòü ðåøåíèå.

- Äà. 

Ýòîò  îïðåäåëåííûé îòâåò óñïîêîèë åãî. Îíà íå âñëåïóþ ñëåäîâàëà ïî ýòîé äîðîãå, íî åñëè îí áûëà ãîòîâà ïðîéòè ýòîò ïóòü, îíè äîëæíû ñäåëàòü ýòî âìåñòå. 

Îí ïîöåëîâàë åå â ëîá è âûíóë ðóêó èç-ïîä åå ñâèòåðà, íî âñå æå íå óáðàë åå ñî ñïèíû Ãåðìèîíû, êîãäà îíè íåìíîãî îòñòðàíèëèñü äðóã îò äðóãà. Äî äâåðè â åãî êîìíàòû áûëî âñåãî íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ; Ãåðìèîíà ñêàçàëà ïàðîëü åùå äî òîãî, êàê îí óñïåë ýòî ñäåëàòü. Ìàëåíüêèé æåñò, ñêîðåå âñåãî äàæå íå çàïëàíèðîâàííûé, ïðîñòî îò ïðèâû÷åê òðóäíî îòâûêíóòü – íî îí óñïîêîèë åãî áîëüøå, ÷åì åå êîðîòêèé îòâåò. Îíà ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî äåëàåò – ÷òî îíè äåëàþò. 

È ñíîâà ìîë÷àíèå, íàðóøàåìîå òîëüêî øîðîõîì îäåæäû, êîòîðóþ îíè ìåäëåííî ñíèìàëè äðóã ñ äðóãà â îñâåùàåìîì ñâå÷àìè ïîëóìðàêå ïîçäíåãî âå÷åðà. Ñíåéï ñ òðóäîì çàñòàâëÿë ñåáÿ íå óñêîðÿòü ýòîò ìåäëåííûé òåìï.  Îí íå õîòåë ñïåøèòü, íî åãî ïîäòàëêèâàëè ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ åå ðóê è îùóùåíèå  åå êîæè ïîä åãî ïàëüöàìè, êîãäà îí îñâîáîäèë îò îäåæäû åå ïî-çèìíåìó áëåäíîå òåëî. Âîñïîìèíàíèÿ âñïûõíóëè â åãî ãîëîâå, è, íà êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò, êîãäà îí ïîçâîëèë ïîñëåäíåìó êëî÷êó êðóæåâíîé òêàíè óïàñòü íà ïîë ìåæäó íèìè, åìó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí ñíîâà ñìîòðèò â çåðêàëî. Ðóêè Ãåðìèîíû çàìåðëè íà çàñòåæêå åãî ïîÿñà.

- Ñåâåðóñ? – â êîíöå êîíöîâ ñêàçàëà îíà. 

Îí ñäåëàë íåðîâíûé âäîõ, åãî ñàìîîáëàäàíèå ðàñïàëîñü íà ðàâíûå ÷àñòè èç ëþáâè, ïå÷àëè, ðàñêàÿíèÿ è âîçáóæäåíèÿ. Îí çàêðûë åå ðóêè ñâîèìè è ñíîâà íàêëîíèëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîöåëîâàòü åå. - Ïðîñòî… õî÷ó çàïîìíèòü, - ñêàçàë îí íàêîíåö, îòîðâàâøèñü îò åå ãóá òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ýòî ñêàçàòü.  Îí ïðîâåë ðóêàìè ïî åå ðóêàì è íà ìãíîâåíèå çàäåðæàëñÿ íà åå ïëå÷àõ ïåðåä òåì, êàê óëûáíóâøèñü ïðîâåñòè ïàëüöàìè ïî åå ãðóäè. Óëûáêà ñòàëà øèðå, êîãäà îíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà è îòêèíóëà ãîëîâó íàçàä. Îí ïîòåð êîí÷èêàìè ïàëüöåâ åå ñîñêè, íàïðÿãøèåñÿ è çàòâåðäåâøèå ïîä åãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿìè. Îíà ïðîñòîíàëà åãî èìÿ.

- Çíà÷èò òåáå ýòî òàê æå ïðèÿòíî, - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí, ñòàðàÿñü íå çàñìåÿòüñÿ, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà îòêðûëà ãëàçà, ïîíÿâ, ÷òî îí èìååò â âèäó. Ïîòîì îíà óñìåõíóëàñü, è îí ïîäóìàë, ÷òî îíà åùå ïðèïîìíèò åìó ýòó ôðàçó.

Ìîìåíòîì ïîçæå, îí ïîëó÷èë îòâåò íà ýòîò âîïðîñ. Ïîñëå øåñòè ìåñÿöåâ ïðàêòèêè ó Ãåðìèîíû íå âîçíèêëî òðóäíîñòåé ñ òåì, ÷òîáû ðàññòåãíóòü òî, ÷òî äîëæíî áûòü ðàññòåãíóòî, è îí âçäðîãíóë, êîãäà îíà, îáíÿâ åãî îäíîé ðóêîé, äðóãîé ïðîâåëà ïî ñàìîìó ÷óâñòâèòåëüíîìó ìåñòó. Ëåãêîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå åå íîãòÿ ê ãîëîâêå ïðèâåëî åãî íà ãðàíü…

- Òû íå îäèí òóò òàêîé… ýêñïåðèìåíòàòîð, Ñåâåðóñ, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà.

Åãî ñàìîîáëàäàíèÿ õâàòèëî òîëüêî íà òî, ÷òîáû ïàðèðîâàòü, - Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, - è ïîäòîëêíóòü åå ê êðîâàòè. Åñëè áû îíà ïðîäîëæèëà ïîäîáíûå ýêñïåðèìåíòû, îí íå ñìîã áû óäåðæàòüñÿ íà íîãàõ, à ýòî áûëî áû íåïðèÿòíî, íà êàìåííîì ïîëó. 

Îíè óïàëè íà ïîêðûâàëî, ñïëåòàÿñü äðóã ñ äðóãîì; ãóáû âñòðåòèëè ãóáû, êîæà êîñíóëàñü êîæè, âîçäóõ ñòàë ãîðÿ÷èì è òÿæåëûì îò èõ äûõàíèÿ è ñòîíîâ. Ñíà÷àëà îíè èãðàëè, ïîääðàçíèâàÿ äðóã äðóãà, ñ ïîìîùüþ çíàíèé, ñîáðàííûõ çà øåñòü ìåñÿöåâ. Äâà ïàëüöà Ñíåéïà ñêîëüçíóëè âî âëàæíîå òåïëî, ñòàðàÿñü íàéòè òî÷êó… òîò ñàìûé áóãîðîê…. è Ãåðìèîíà, âñêðèêíóâ, èçîãíóëàñü ó íåãî â ðóêàõ. 

Òàê íå ÷åñòíî… î, áîæå, êàê õîðîøî… – ïðîøåïòàëà îíà, êîãäà îí äåðæàë åå, âçäðàãèâàþùóþ è àáñîëþòíî ðàññëàáëåííóþ, â ñâîèõ ðóêàõ. Îí óáðàë âîëîñû ñ åå ëèöà è çàìåð, ãëÿäÿ íà íåå, ñòàðàÿñü çàïîìíèòü ýòîò ìîìåíò è ýòî âûðàæåíèå åå ëèöà. Åñëè ýòî âñå, ÷òî ó íåãî îñòàíåòñÿ, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå ýòî îñòàíåòñÿ ó íåãî íàâñåãäà. Ñíåéï ñòàðàëñÿ çàïîìíèòü êàæäóþ ìåëî÷ü, åå ãîðÿùåå ëèöî è âûðàæåíèå åå ãëàç, è òî, êàê îíà ðàñêèíóëàñü íà êðîâàòè, íå â ñèëàõ áîëüøå ñäåðæèâàòü ñåáÿ. Îí çíàë, ÷òî âíóòðè ó íåå âñå åùå ïðîäîëæàåò ñëåãêà ïóëüñèðîâàòü, ýòî îùóùåíèå áûëî ïî÷òè îñÿçàåìûì â åãî ïàìÿòè.

Ïðèêîñíîâåíèå åå ðóêè âåðíóëî åãî ê ñâîèì îùóùåíèÿì, íî êàðòèíà, êîòîðîé îí òîëüêî ÷òî ëþáîâàëñÿ, áûëà òåïåðü íàâñåãäà âûææåíà â åãî ïàìÿòè. Îí áóäåò âûçûâàòü åå â ïóñòûå õîëîäíûå íî÷è, âñïîìèíàòü, è íà êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò ñòàíîâèòüñÿ ñàìèì ñîáîé. 

Íåîæèäàííîå äâèæåíèå è âíåçàïíîå òåïëî; îíà âçÿëà åãî …îõ…. åå ðîò, îïóñòèâøèéñÿ íà íåãî, è ãîðÿ÷åå è âëàæíîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå åå ÿçûêà; è òî, ÷òî îêîí÷àòåëüíî ñâåëî åãî ñ óìà -  íàñëàæäåíèå â åå ãëàçàõ. Îíà äîëæíî áûòü îáðàùàëà áîëüøå âíèìàíèÿ, ÷åì îí äóìàë, íà òî, ÷òî îí äåëàë ñ íåé.  Èñêóñíûå ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ  ÿçûêà, ãóá  è çóáîâ… è åå ðóêè, ëàñêàþùèå åãî ... òàì. Òîëüêî âîò... îõõõõ ... ïîæàëóéñòà ... ãäå, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, îíà íàó÷èëàñü ýòî äåëàòü?! 

- Ãåðìèîíà, - ïðîñòîíàë îí, ïðèòÿãèâàÿ åå ê ñåáå, - Ãäå…íåò…ÿ íå õî÷ó ýòîãî çíàòü, ñïàñèáî òåáå…

À ïîòîì ñëîâà ñòàëè íåâîçìîæíû, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà – îí – îíè – îí íå ïîíÿë, êòî ñäåëàë ïåðâîå äâèæåíèå, íî îí îêàçàëñÿ íàä íåé è â íåé è… îí íå çíàë, íå ìîã ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷òî ýòî áûëî çà îùóùåíèå; íè÷åãî, êðîìå Ãåðìèîíû è òîãî, ÷òî îíè âìåñòå, è âñå ÷óâñòâà, ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàííûå íà ãîðÿ÷åé îáîëî÷êå ìûøö, ñæèìàþùèõñÿ è ïóëüñèðóþùèõ âîêðóã íåãî.

Îí çàìåð…îí äîëæåí áûë ýòî ñäåëàòü, ÷òîáû íå çàêîí÷èòü ðàíüøå, ÷åì íà÷àë. Ãåðìèîíà îáíÿëà åãî, íî íå ïîäãîíÿÿ, à ïðîñòî ïðèæèìàÿñü ê íåìó. Îíà îòêðûëà ãëàçà, èõ âçãëÿäû âñòðåòèëèñü, è îí íåâîëüíî ïðîäâèíóëñÿ ãëóáæå â íåå. Îíè ñíîâà çàìåðëè, åäèíñòâåííûì äâèæåíèåì áûëî òî, íåâèäèìîå äâèæåíèå, êîãäà îíà îáõâàòèëà åãî. – Ïðèÿòíî, ïðàâäà, - ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà ãîëîñîì, õðèïëûì îò âîçáóæäåíèÿ.  Ñíåéï ñìîã òîëüêî êèâíóòü; ïðîøëîå è íàñòîÿùåå ñìåøàëèñü â åãî ñîçíàíèè è â ïàìÿòè, è ñåé÷àñ îí ÷óâñòâîâàë åå è âîêðóã ñåáÿ è âíóòðè ñåáÿ… ñ îáåèõ ñòîðîí.

À ïîòîì ìûñëè íà êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ ïîêèíóëè åãî; âîñïîìèíàíèÿ è ðåàëüíîñòü çàñòàâèëè èõ îòáðîñèòü âñþ ñäåðæàííîñòü è îíè ïîãðóçèëèñü â âîäîâîðîò äâèæåíèè, ñòîíîâ, ïðèãëóøåííûõ òåì, ÷òî Ñíåéï óòêíóëñÿ ãîëîâîé â ïëå÷î Ãåðìèîíû, âçäðàãèâàÿ è áëàãîäàðÿ åå, êîãäà îíè âìåñòå ïðèøëè ê ôèíàëó.  Íà óëèöå ñîâñåì ñòåìíåëî, êîãäà íè, íàêîíåö, ðàçîðâàëè îáúÿòèÿ.

__ 

Ýòî áûëî âñå, ÷åãî îíà õîòåëà. ×óâñòâà è ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ, íàïðÿæåíèå è ðàññëàáëåíèå, ñòîëüêî îùóùåíèé âîêðóã è âíóòðè íåå. Åãî ãóáû è åãî ðóêè, ïðèêàñàþùèåñÿ ê íåé, äðàçíÿùèå, ëàñêàþùèå, èçó÷àþùèå – ÷óâñòâîâàë ëè îí òî æå ñàìîå,  ýòî áåçãðàíè÷íîå îùóùåíèå çàâåðøåííîñòè? È åãî âêóñ, êîãäà îíà ñîñàëà, ãëàäèëà, ëàñêàëà åãî, íàõîäÿ íóæíûå òî÷êè è çàñòàâëÿÿ åãî âçäðàãèâàòü è âûãèáàòüñÿ ïîä ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿìè åå ÿçûêà; áåññâÿçíûå çâóêè, â òî æå âðåìÿ, ñîâåðøåííî ïîíÿòíûå äëÿ íåå. Îíà õîòåëà çàïîìíèòü ýòîò ìîìåíò; çàïå÷àòëåòü â ïàìÿòè åãî ëèöî, åãî áåççàùèòíûé ïî÷òè ñòðàäàëü÷åñêèé  âçãëÿä, êîãäà îí âîøåë â íåå. Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà - çíàëà – êàê åìó òðóäíî ñäåðæèâàòü ñåáÿ, îíà ïîìíèëà ýòó òåñíîòó, ìÿãêîñòü è òåïëî. Ïîòîì îùóùåíèÿ çàõâàòèëè åå, âçîðâàâøèñü ãäå-òî âíóòðè, è îí óòêíóëñÿ ãîëîâîé â åå ïëå÷î, èçãèáàÿñü è äðîæà. Îíà ãëàäèëà åãî ïî ñïèíå, ïûòàÿñü ñîõðàíèòü â ïàìÿòè åãî òåëî â ýòîò ïîñëåäíèé ðàç.

Îíà ïðèïîäíÿëà áåäðà, èíñòèíêòèâíî æåëàÿ, ÷òîáû îí âîøåë â íåå íàñòîëüêî ãëóáîêî, íàñêîëüêî ýòî áûëî âîçìîæíî, â íåâåðîÿòíîì æåëàíèè îñòàâèòü âñå ýòî â ìóñêóëüíîé ïàìÿòè, ÷òîáû âñïîìíèòü, êîãäà ýòî áóäåò åé íåîáõîäèìî, êîãäà ýòî áóäåò ïîëóçàáûòîé ôàíòàçèåé, òåíüþ íà ãðàíè âåðîÿòíîñòè. Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà åãî äûõàíèå íà åå êîæå, è íå õîòåëà, ÷òîáû ýòî çàêàí÷èâàëîñü, æåëàÿ îñòàòüñÿ â ýòîé òî÷êå ðàâíîâåñèÿ, â ýòîì ìèãå, êîãäà ìèð åùå íå ðàçáèëñÿ íà ÷àñòè, âíå âðåìåíè, ãäå òîëüêî _îíè _ èìåþò çíà÷åíèå. 

Íî èíñòèíêò, êîòîðûé çàñòàâëÿë åå ìå÷òàòü îñòàíîâèòü âðåìÿ, îêàçàëñÿ ñèëüíåå åå êîíòðîëÿ íàä ñîáîé. Ãóáû è ðóêè, ðàçóì è ñåðäöå ñîáðàëèñü âîåäèíî è ïîòîì ðàñêîëîëèñü íà ÷àñòè ïîä îò÷åòëèâî ïðîèçíåñåííûå çâóêè åãî èìåíè.

Ïîòîì, îíà ëåæàëà, ïðèæàâøèñü ê íåìó, íå æåëàÿ óïóñòèòü íè åäèíîãî ìèãà è áîðÿñü ñ æåëàíèåì çàäðåìàòü – ñêîðî ó íåå áóäåò äîñòàòî÷íî âðåìåíè äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû âûñïàòüñÿ. Îíà íå ìîãëà ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå áåçäåëüíè÷àòü, ïîãðóçèâøèñü â ïðèÿòíûå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, è çíàÿ, ÷òî âñå åùå âïåðåäè. Îíà ïðîâåëà ïàëüöàìè ïî åãî êîæå, çàïîìèíàÿ îùóùåíèÿ. Åãî ëàäîíü ëåãëà íà åå ðóêó, îñòàíàâëèâàÿ äâèæåíèå. Åãî ïàëüöû çàõâàòèëè åå ðóêó è ïðèòÿíóëè êî ðòó; ãóáû ïðèæàëèñü ê êîí÷èêàì ïàëüöåâ, ÿçûê çàïîìèíàë èõ âêóñ. Îíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà; îíà íå åäèíñòâåííàÿ íàêàïëèâàëà âîñïîìèíàíèÿ.

Îíà ïîãëàäèëà åãî ïî ùåêå, ñòàâøåé î÷åíü çíàêîìîé çà íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ áðèòüÿ.

- Åñëè áû âñå áûëî ïî-äðóãîìó, - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà, - åñëè áû íå Âîëäåìîðò. 

- Åñëè áû íå Âîëäåìîðò, - ñîãëàñèëñÿ îí. 

- ß ïðîñòî íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû ïîäóìàë, ÷òî… ÿ èìåþ â âèäó ..., - îíà çàìîë÷àëà, ÷óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî äîëæíà ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, íî ñíîâà íå çíàÿ, ñ ÷åãî íà÷àòü. – Ìíå áóäåò íå õâàòàòü òåáÿ, - íàêîíåö çàêîí÷èëà îíà.

Ýòî áûëî íå ñîâñåì òî, ÷òî áûëî ó íåå â óìå, íî äðóãèå ñëîâà ìîãëè ñäåëàòü ñèòóàöèþ ñëèøêîì òðóäíîé.

Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ïîä ñâîèìè ïàëüöàìè êàêîå-òî äâèæåíèå è ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îí óëûáàåòñÿ. 

- ß ýòî ïîíÿë, - îí ñêàçàë ýòî äîâîëüíî ñóõî, íî åé ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî åãî ãîëîñ áûë íåîáû÷íî íåðîâíûì. – È, íà òîò ñëó÷àé, åñëè ó òåáÿ îñòàëèñü êàêèå-òî ñîìíåíèÿ ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó, ìíå òîæå áóäåò íå õâàòàòü òåáÿ

Îíà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî îí òîæå ñäåëàë øàã â ñòîðîíó, êàê è îíà ïåðåä ýòèì; ÷òîáû íå äîáàâëÿòü äîïîëíèòåëüíûõ ñëîæíîñòåé ê ñèòóàöèè. À ìîæåò áûòü, îíà ïðîñòî ïûòàëàñü ïðèäàòü åãî ïðîñòîìó óòâåðæäåíèþ ñâîè ñîáñòâåííûå ÷óâñòâà. Ñåé÷àñ ýòî âðÿä ëè èìåëî çíà÷åíèå. Îíà åùå êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ íå äâèãàëàñü, õîòÿ çíàëà, ÷òî ñî âðåìåíåì âñå ýòî íå ñòàíåò ëåã÷å. Îíà óáðàëà ðóêó îò åãî ëèöà.

- ß äîëæíà èäòè, - íåîõîòíî ñêàçàëà îíà. 

Ñíåéï íåìíîãî îòîäâèíóëñÿ îò íåå. 

- Äà, - òèõî ïîäòâåðäèë îí. – ß äóìàþ, òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî äîëæíà èäòè. 

Îíà ñåëà, ïîòîì ïîäíÿëàñü ñ êðîâàòè è íà÷àëà ñîáèðàòü ñâîè âåùè è îäåâàòüñÿ. Êðàåì ãëàçà îíà çàìåòèëà, ÷òî Ñíåéï äåëàåò òî æå ñàìîå. Îíà áûëà áëàãîäàðíà åìó çà ýòî, áëàãîäàðíà çà òî, ÷òî åé íå ïðèäåòñÿ ñìîòðåòü íà íåãî, ëåæàùåãî îáíàæåííûì íà ïîêðûâàëå, ïîêðûâàëå, õðàíÿùåì ñëåäû èõ ëþáâè. Êîãäà îíà âçãëÿíóëà íà íåãî â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç, îí óæå áûë ïîëíîñòüþ îäåò  è ñòîÿë ñ íåâîçìóòèìûì ëèöîì, âåðíóâ íà ìåñòî ïðèâû÷íóþ ìàñêó. Òîëüêî êàêàÿ-òî òåíü â åãî ãëàçàõ íàïîìèíàëà î òîì ÷åëîâåêå, êîòîðûé áûë ðÿäîì ñ íåé âñåãî ëèøü ìèíóòó íàçàä.

Åé áûëî ïîðà âîçâðàùàòüñÿ.  Âñïûøêà ÷óâñòâ ïðîøëà, îñòàâèâ åå äî ñòðàííîãî ñïîêîéíîé è ñ ñóõèìè ãëàçàìè.

- Êàê íàñ÷åò ìîèõ çàíÿòèé? – ñïðîñèëà îíà. Îí ïîäíÿë áðîâü; îíà íå ñîìíåâàëàñü, ÷òî ïîõîæèé æåñò òåïåðü âñåãäà áóäåò âûçûâàòü ó íåå îñòðóþ áîëü. – ß íå èìåþ â âèäó óðîêè, - óòî÷íèëà îíà. – ×òî ìíå äåëàòü ñ ìîèì ïðîåêòîì?

- ß íå âèæó ïðè÷èí, ïî êîòîðûì òû íå äîëæíà ïðîäîëæàòü ïîëíóþ ïðîãðàììó îáó÷åíèÿ, - îòâåòèë îí. – Õîòÿ áîëüøèíñòâî çàïèñåé ìîæíî çàêîí÷èòü â áèáëèîòåêå, ÿ âñå æå îæèäàþ ïîëó÷èòü îò òåáÿ çàêîí÷åííóþ ïðàêòè÷åñêóþ ÷àñòü. – Òîí åãî ãîëîñà ñòàë íåìíîãî ìÿã÷å. – Ýòî áóäåò î÷åíü íå ïîõîæå íà òåáÿ – íå çàâåðøèòü ñâîþ èññëåäîâàòåëüñêóþ ðàáîòó. Íî íàøè îòíîøåíèÿ äîëæíû ñòðîãî îñòàâàòüñÿ â ðàìêàõ îòíîøåíèé ìåæäó ñòóäåíòîì è ó÷èòåëåì.

Êîãäà îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, ìàñêà ñîñêîëüçíóëà ó íåãî ñ ëèöà íà ìãíîâåíèå, äîñòàòî÷íîå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ñëàáàÿ óëûáêà èçîãíóëà óãîëîê åãî ðòà.

Èòàê, äðóæáà. Âåñüìà ñâîåîáðàçíàÿ. È ýòèì îíè äîëæíû äîâîëüñòâîâàòüñÿ.

Òàê âñå è çàêîí÷èëîñü. Íå áûëî èñòåðèê, íå áûëî ñëåç, íå áûëî ïðîùàëüíûõ îáúÿòèé è ïûøíûõ ñëîâ. Òîëüêî ïîíèìàíèå. 

Îíà ìåäëåííî êèâíóëà, è ïîâåðíóëàñü, ÷òîáû óéòè. 

- Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå, Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, óâèäèìñÿ çàâòðà âå÷åðîì â êëàññíîé êîìíàòå.

-- 

_Ñêîðåé: çäåñü, ñåé÷àñ, ïîñòîÿííî -   
ñîñòîÿíèå àáñîëþòíîé ïðîñòîòû  
(êîòîðîå ñòîèò âñåãî íà ñâåòå)  
è áóäåò âñåîáùåå áëàãî  
è âñÿêèé èùóùèé äà îáðÿùåò  
êîãäà ÿçûêè îãíÿ  
ñïëåòóòñÿ â ïûëàþùèé óçåë  
ãäå îãîíü è ðîçà - îäíî. _

_Ò.Ñ. Ýëèîò__. _

Êîíåö. 


End file.
